Cursed Blood
by Magnus9284
Summary: Izuku was born with a quirk, just not the kind of quirk he wanted, or the kind that was liked by those around him; now he has to find his place among the heroes, with a curse that seems fit for the darkest villain. Rathed M for graphic descriptions, dark humor, and possible romantic stuff.
1. Sinister Origin

**Magnus:** Here is something I've been cooking for some time, and that I wanted to publish; updates may come slowly, but I hope that no more accidents happen to keep me away from writing. I have to warn you though, this may be a little too gruesome for some.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything here belongs to their respective creators, including any possible references that you may, or may not be able to catch.

 **Edit:** This chapter has been Beta read and improved by The 0bservanc3, thank you so much for your help.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A sinister origin.**

Izuku Midoriya was a four year old who already knew what he wanted to be when he grew up, what to aim for in his life; he wanted to be a hero, someone who could save anyone in need with a smile on his face. This was why he couldn't wait for these tests to finish, for the doctor to finally come and announce what his amazing quirk was.

Inko Midoriya watched her bouncing baby boy with a warm smile on her face, knowing better than to even attempt to bring his excitement down with reality. She knew that with her quirk being so weak, and her husband's being only mildly useful, Izuku's chances at developing anything powerful were rather low. But as they say, hope is the last to die.

"Well, the results are ready," the elderly doctor, clad in round glasses and a protruding belly, announced as he entered the room, gaining the attention of the duo.

"Is it something amazing?" Izuku asked quickly, "I hope it's something amazing!" The smile stretched across his little face showed no sign of fading, even in the face of the doctor's rather serious gaze.

Inko watched with growing dread as the doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose before dropping heavily into a chair, surely a clear sign of the man working to find the words to describe a terrible prognosis. The mother worried at what those words could possibly be. The horrible word—QUIRKLESS—flashed before her mind's eye.

"Well… it's unusual, but nothing too amazing. We've discovered that your blood produces and houses special microorganisms. These microorganisms appear to retain the basic genetic information of their host, you, and whenever an anomaly of any kind is detected, say for instance structural damage such as broken tissue or bones or internal irregularities like bacterial or viral infections, they immediately go about repairing or erasing that anomaly." The doctor explained all of this while flipping through the papers he'd carried in with him. Peering over the edge of his papers, and glasses, he noticed the confused stares of the mother and son before him.

"In layman's terms, you appear to have a rarely seen type of regeneration Quirk. But it doesn't seem to be extreme in any way."

Inko, taking in the information she could understand, suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Well! That explains why he's never been sick…" the mother announced, reminiscing on how healthy her son had been up to now, not even suffering a single bout of colic as a newborn.

"But… it's good, right? I can be a hero that…" Izuku began to speak, his voice denoting both obvious disappointment at not getting to be as strong as his idol, and resolute strength in embracing the idea of becoming a less extreme hero. The doctor's cold glare silenced him.

"You'd better give up on that dream, kid. You may be able to heal ten times faster than the average person, but this isn't a Quirk that's going to stop a bullet or make you stronger. You'd be better at something like hospital work, or handling biological material in experiments." The doctor's words were delivered flatly, without regard to the boy's feelings, as if he wanted to crush his dreams.

"Doctor… isn't that a little extreme? I mean… maybe these micro-thingies are capable of more, or will be as he grows up?" Inko threw out her thoughts on the matter, trying to cheer up her son. Her words earned a small smile from the now teary-eyed little boy.

"I know what you're trying to do, but please, this isn't an emitter Quirk," The doctor said, turning to the woman. "Your son's Quirk acts like a mutant type. And in most cases with mutants, we know improving is next to impossible. It doesn't help that these microorganisms die, without fail, less than thirty minutes after leaving their host's body. Chances for development, let alone research seems to be impossible."

Standing, the doctor handed over some paperwork for Inko to complete. Izuku began to feel like a failure… all of his dreams of saving people with a smile were quickly going up in smoke, leaving his future unclear, uncertain.

Later that night…

Inko woke from her fitful slumber to a sudden noise, one that she'd heard many times before. The sound of that particular video that her son loved to watch tickled at the edges of her hearing. Still half asleep, the mother reached the door to her son's room, dreading having to take a look inside, dreading what she feared she'd find…

"Izuku?" Inko called as she slowly pushed the door open. Framed by a single glowing computer screen in a room full of darkness sat her son. Slowly, he turned to her, his face full of fearful tears.

"M-Mom… can I be a hero? Like All Might?" Izuku asked with a trembling voice, trying to grasp at anything that resembled hope. Hope for his dream. Inko quickly grabbed him up in a hug, trying to pour every last drop of love she had into him. She hugged him through all of her own tears, feelings of hopelessness, and the heart-shattering realization that she had failed her son.

"Yes… ye—of course you can! E-Even if not like All Might… you can be a hero," Inko replied with what little strength she could muster. The acrid taste of lying to her son sat heavily on her tongue.

Ten years later…

"This is pointless…" Izuku muttered as he sat on the doorstep of an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods.

Izuku had been left there during the school's camping trip, an annual tradition, as a test of valor—part of the trip itself. But over the years he'd become used to taking the role of punching bag of his fellow classmates. And that applied doubly so for his once best friend, Katsuki Bakugo. Once the blond's Quirk of secreting self-detonating nitroglycerin-like sweat had became public, and was compared against his own, Bakugo had made it his personal mission to make his life hell.

"A total waste of time…" Izuku continued his muttering, taking the time to indulge in his depressing pastime… reminiscing on his life.

He almost wished he'd been born Quirkless sometimes. Maybe then he'd at least have been shown some pity… or stopped clinging so tightly to the dream of being a hero… or at the very least Bakugo would've been less aggressive in his bullying. He still remembered when, at seven years old, he'd attempted to help his longtime friend after he'd fallen in a shallow river and in thanks had been pushed away headfirst onto an outcropping of sharp rocks nearby. The severe wounds had closed and healed in under a minute before everyone's eyes, revealing a yet undiscovered attribute of his Quirk. On that day, Bakugo had found the perfect punching bag, one too hard to kill, but too useless for anyone to care about.

"Completely useless he'd said… pft…" Izuku almost spat in self pity. Instead, he decided to summon a happier memory, one where he'd felt useful, almost like a hero…

He'd been twelve when he'd faced his first instance of real, life and death violence meant to kill. He'd been hiding from his habitual tormentor during a late evening walk home when he'd heard it. The Scream. A girl's scream. Before he'd even had time to think, he'd darted into the nearby dark alley and tackled the first body he encountered. The man had turned out to be twice his size in height and weight, his charge only successful in throwing the thug off balance due to its suddenness. The girl had taken the chance to run, never looking back.

For his trouble, he'd been stabbed seven times. The wounds were gone before he picked himself up off the ground, not that it'd helped calm his frantic mother.

"It doesn't matter if anyone knows," Izuku said to himself with a tiny smile, "As long as that girl ended up okay." Around him, he noticed the sun was setting and the cold was beginning to creep in. Any camper caught unaware would surely end up with frostbite… not that Izuku, the 'Regenerator' had anything to worry about.

Regenerator, the name he'd given his Quirk. The moniker defined the fact that he'd heal back from any wound or sickness at abnormal speed. He just wished he'd been able to test it against something worse than the average cold or the cuts and scrapes of bullying. Unfortunately, being labeled as a mutant-type had led to none being willing to test his limits, or go beyond them. And don't even get him started on his mother.

If they had, maybe he'd know why the little friends in his blood died soon after leaving his body. Or maybe he'd know why his healing factor so greatly exceeded the doctor's original projections. His stabbing had shown him that his wounds closed almost instantly, with little bleeding. But here he was… largely in the dark about himself.

"I wish… I wish you guys could do more outside my body. Maybe then I could be a healing hero, like Recovery Girl," Izuku said toward his arm, a habit formed from too many lonely school days. Others had laughed and picked on him even more for it, but it was something he'd never stopped doing… probably because he could feel his very veins tickle every time he talked to them. It was almost like they'd talk back.

In the distance, the waning moon ascended, bringing its pitiful light to shroud the world in an ominous luminescence. Having long since become accustomed to surviving on his own in situations such as this, Izuku quickly made a campfire with ease. Really, he only bothered with it to keep the wildlife away; it wasn't like he'd freeze to death. His blood never allowed his internal temperature to drop at all, a fortunate side effect that unfortunately didn't cross over too well into heat resistance.

He just wished he wouldn't have to suffer the intense hunger pangs whenever he'd have to heal up too much.

"I bet everyone is having a good time with their marshmallows and hot cocoa…" Izuku descended into his dark mutterings once again, remembering that he was the only one repeatedly tested with spending nights alone in the woods. The other kids just had to walk along a small path in the middle of the night, one very close to the main camp, and got to keep their electricity and other commodities.

"Whatever… it's not like I really wanted to spend time with them… Happy birthday… to me," Izuku finished his muttering with a somber expression on his face. He couldn't refrain from thinking on how this night was similar to so many others… spent all alone.

"I wish I'd thought to bring my notebooks," Izuku groused. At least then his unhappiness would've just been nominal, but without his working material he felt him moroseness only increase. He loved thinking on ways to make use of his Quirk to be a hero… even though it'd been incredibly difficult to come up with any ideas beyond serving as a meat shield.

The night continued its course, unconcerned about the young boy and his depression, unconcerned about the hell about to break loose.

Suddenly, the soft roar of a distant truck engine filtered through the regular nightscape white noise. Accelerating at an uneven pace, as if either chasing or fleeing something, the roaring sharply rose in volume. Izuku's mind was quick to formulate two theories on this abrupt development. Either it was a case of villains attempting to escape local authorities and something he was better off staying away from, or worse, an innocent was on the run from villains. It was the second possibility that had him moving toward the largely unused road ahead. What if, by chance, someone really was in danger? What if he could help that person?

"HELP!" A sudden, terrified scream had Izuku running forward without thinking; that it had been the voice of a girl, one that seemed to be in pain and scared, was undeniable.

"OVER HERE!" Izuku shouted into the night, hoping to guide the girl to safety. Soon, the shaking and shuffling of foliage announced the arrival of the owner of the voice.

"Oh God…" Izuku whispered as he saw a form step from the shadows. The small lantern he'd hidden away from the other students, with the help of the meager moonlight, managed to illuminate the girl. He could easily make out tattered rags and a terrified facial expression.

Then the truck burst onto the scene, along with the glint of the gun being wielded by the driver.

"WATCH OUT!" Izuku shouted as he tackled the girl to the side, just as the gun was fired. Searing pain exploded along his back as five bullets struck him, causing him to roll multiple times before coming to a stop. Now lying on his side, Izuku could do nothing but look at the girl as she stared back at him with sorrowful eyes, her mouth filling with blood as her lips traced the words of a muted apology. He never heard the truck as it stopped, nor the figure of the driver as it stood over him. He did hear the first of two gunshots however.

"Kids these days… always wanting to play hero without considering the consequences," the figure said, voice high enough to register as feminine. A practiced motion followed, and the gun was effortlessly reloaded.

"Just remember, this is all your fault. He died because you ran away from the job I so kindly gave you. You wanted out? Well, here's your out," The figure stared the bleeding girl in the eye, unblinking, and emptied the entire new clip into her. As the last echoes of the execution faded, the night fell into uneasy silence, broken only by the fading roar of the retreating truck.

Izuku waited until he could no longer hear anything save for the tentative cries of the higurashi to move, quickly sitting up. Tensing his aching back, he let out gasping breathes as his body spit out the numerous bullets that had burrowed into him. Standing, he rushed to the girl, unconcerned with whether or not his wounds had closed properly. His only objective was the girl; there had to be something he could do to save her.

"Come on! Don't die! Please don't die! You're too pretty to die!" Izuku nearly shouted at the girl as he wrapped his arms under hers and dragged her into the abandoned cabin. Once he reached the wooden structure, he noticed that miraculously his phone was not only intact, but mostly charged and retaining good reception.

"Please, stay with me—just a little longer. Please!" Izuku pressed his left hand against the girl's wounds, a seemingly futile attempt to prevent her death, while he used his right to dial the police's emergency number. The concept of travel time and terrain restrictions never crossed his panicked mind.

"Hello?" The quick response of the operator gave the green-haired boy hope, his belief in the girl's survival bolstered.

"P-Please s-s-send help, sh-she's b-bleed…" Izuku, his fear eating him from the inside out, was unable to control his stammering.

"This line is for real emergencies kid, not childish nightmares," the operator tiredly grumbled, "Why don't you just go back to sleep?" There was a clicking sound, and the line was cut.

He'd been ignored.

"No… No, no, no, nononono—!" Izuku began to slip further into his panic, dialing the next number he could think of for more immediate help.

"Heeeyyy… Midoriya-chan… do you really want to lose the *hic!* challenge?"

Izuku hung up as soon as he realized the slurred voice that had answered was that of his teacher. Out of options, he thought of the only person who'd never say no to the idea of helping him…

"Mom? Please… help…" Izuku whispered through the phone as soon as his call had been picked up. All thoughts of being bullied for 'running to Mommy' had long since been thrown out, replaced by the single-minded desire to save the life of the girl dying in front of him.

Suddenly, the girl began to heave, her skin ghostly pale and chilled. Izuku knew these symptoms from health class; the girl was going into shock. He also knew that if she wasn't stabilized soon, death was assured. Acting instinctively, he dropped his phone and searched the cabin for anything that would help. Besides a useless cot, there was only… a pocket knife.

Izuku looked at the girl… the knife… the girl… his wrist…

"If there's even the smallest chance you guys can help… this is it," Izuku said with apprehension. Quickly, before the tickles could begin, he raised the knife to his skin and cut his wrist.

"Come on! Please! Heal her!" Izuku begged through freely falling tears. Fighting through the stinging pain shooting up from his wrist, he directed the gushing appendage to spill its treasure over any open wounds he could see. After a minute, and a generous dosage of blood, he moved his hemorrhaging wrist to the girl's mouth. To his surprise, the lips turned away, the girl gritting her teeth to speak through her tremors.

"Don't… do… th-that. I'm… filthy…" Her final breath taken, the girl collapsed, a puppet with its strings cut. Izuku's panic reached maximum and, mindlessly, he jumped into giving the girl CPR. Twenty minutes passed before the raving screams from his mother coming from his forgotten phone pulled him back to reality. Gently, he picked the device up, addressing his mother through her cries.

"Mom… I… I need you…" The sheer haunted quality of her son's voice cut Inko off mid-ramble. Izuku swallowed thickly, "I… I couldn't save her. I… I couldn't be a hero…"

Lost in his own shock, Izuku stared listlessly at his greatest failure; he was unbothered by the knowledge that the rags that adorned the girl hardly covered her private parts, that she was obviously not wearing underwear, that scars and bruises covered more of her skin than not. Only one thing repeated in his mind, over and over again.

He was a useless kid after all… just a failure.

Dawn…

The police cars and ambulance arrived in front of the abandoned cabin just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. From one of the cars burst one Inko Midoriya, utterly drowning in her overly active imagination's fears regarding her son. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for her baby boy. Soon enough she found him, sitting on the cabin's porch, by the closed front door.

"IZUKU!" Inko screamed in anguish as she reached her distraught son, who looked as if he hadn't stopped crying until he physically couldn't produce any more tears.

"Mom… I think I'm cursed," were the only words Izuku uttered as he was engulfed within the fierce embrace of his mother. This only served to increase the poor woman's distress.

"Don't say that! You did everything you could—more even! No Hero could say the same here!" Inko nearly shouted as she gave her baby kisses on his head. She knew, call it maternal instinct, that her son was going through his life's most dire moment to date; he'd given his all to save someone, be a hero like he'd always wanted, and failed.

"It's ok kid, we'll take it from here," announced the cop, a young woman with close cropped hair, that had driven the car Inko had arrived in. The uniformed woman reached for the door of the cabin, but froze when the boy she and her coworkers had been sent to find seized her wrist. She made a mental note that the boy's grip was much too strong for one his age.

"Miss Officer… do you have a gun?" It wasn't so much the question that scared both the cop and Inko, but the disturbed look that gazed out from Izuku's eyes.

"Izuku?" Inko hesitantly took a step towards her son.

"I-I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" Izuku suddenly cried in distress, incredible guilt weighing his words.

"Alright kid! Why don't you take a breath and calmly explain what you did," the cop suggested sweetly, before adding, "And why I need my gun to go into the cabin." Fully expecting the little boy to confess to staring at the naked body of the victim, or perhaps even to touching it as his puberty-driven hormones came into play, she was not prepared for the reality of the answer.

"M-My Quirk—I… I heal abnormally fast. I-It's my blood you see? I… I tried to use it… on her…" Bashfully, Izuku lifted his muddied shirt, revealing fading scars that the cop immediately recognized as bullet wounds… months old bullet wounds by all appearances. Inko nearly fainted on the spot, her worst fears confirmed. Someone had tried to kill her baby, shot him multiple times over in fact, and if it weren't for his regeneration they'd have succeeded. And even with his Quirk, she knew he'd felt every agonizing second of his injuries.

"So… Is she dead, or not?" The uniformed woman asked, apprehensive now. Police academy and in service training scenarios relating to uncontrolled Quirk-use flashed through her mind. She really hoped they weren't going to have to deal with an angry and disoriented villain now.

"No! I mean, yes… I mean… you may need to… use… your gun." Discomforted by the child's nonsensical answer, the policewoman readied her gun while Inko, still wrapping her son in her arms, stepped the two away from the cabin's door. Just in case.

"Okay… you two, stay here while I check things inside," the policewoman said as she steeled herself. She could do this. She's seen just how wild and unpredictable uncontrolled Quirk-use could get. This wasn't going to be anything she couldn't handle.

Gun first, the policewoman slowly entered the cabin. Instantly, her mind set about cataloguing the large pool of blood in the center of the room, the metal lumps that had to be used bullets—there were a lot of them—and the bloody footprints that led to a corner of the room where the victim stood. The victim stood?!

Jerking back, the policewoman frantically swung her gun up and around. The victim was eerily pale, cause unknown, though her hair was new moon midnight black and fell straight down to her waist. It was obvious that it was a her, as the bits of cloth that could be considered clothes did next to nothing to provide modesty as the girl stood there in all of her six feet… Oh God she was standing…

"Young lady, are you okay? Do you need medical attention? Help of any kind?" The policewoman asked the standardized questions as she took small steps forward, gun slightly lowered. The girl, who's head had been bowed, straightened and faced forward. Now the policewoman could see that it wasn't clothes she was wearing, but the remains of a sackcloth dress cut to serve as impromptu clothing. She knew from records that this was often seen with girls who'd been sold as sex slaves; the now visible scars crisscrossing the girl's body leading credence to this line of thinking.

"Huuhh…" The girl groaned, her lifeless red eyes staring through the policewoman. Unsure if she'd been understood, the uniformed woman tried again.

"E-Eto… why don't you come over here?" The policewoman asked, "We can get you checked out." At the edges of her mind, an unsettling word, a thought, began to take root. She really wanted to ignore its possibility.

"Aaahh…" Another groan. The girl took a step forward, but in every way the movement appeared unnatural. It was more jerkish than a limp, but smoother than a wholly robotic movement. It was as if something else moved the girl's body.

"You know what, no. Alright? Better just stay there. I'll call the experts!" The policewoman finally succumbed to her fear; she wasn't dealing with a sick or injured person. This was an honest to God reanimated corpse.

"Mmmaaaahhh…" The slightly louder moan, accompanied by the corpse beginning a swaying motion, was all it took for the policewoman to panic and, without warning, shoot her entire clip dead center into the chest of the thing before her. The girl barely reacted.

"Eh?!" There were no words for the emotions running through the policewoman as she watched the girl peer down at her bullet-riddled chest for a brief moment before turning an empty red-eyed glare her way. When the growling started, she dropped her gun, turned, and fled, hoping to move faster than the girl fitfully striding after her.

"NNOOOOO!" The policewoman screamed as she burst from the cabin, tripping as she reached the gravel outside. Inko watched in utter horror as the officer landed almost in front of her just as a pale, dark-haired girl nearly flew out of the cabin after her. The young girl looked to be in a feral rage and the green-haired woman immediately moved to shield her son from the coming violence when—

"STOP!" Izuku shouted. The girl immediately froze, all momentum suddenly gone, as she stood, back straight, seeming to be awaiting further command.

"Did… did you just…" the policewoman broke herself off, half expecting this to be a dream, half expecting it to be a nightmarish reality.

"Izuku… you… did this?" Inko ventured to ask, doing her best to convey love and understanding in the face of the situation.

"I'm sorry mom… I… I think my Quirk makes… zombies," Izuku said, guilt darkening his face, regret deadening his voice.

"It's okay baby, you didn't know this would happen. You didn't do it on purpose! I'm sure this won't cause you any problems. Isn't that right, Officer?" Inko assured as she looked to the policewoman with pleading eyes.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE! Young man, what you did was—" A growl was all it took to cause the policewoman's words to die in her throat. The rumbling was deeper this time, almost as if denoting… hatred?

"Why did I have to have such a horrible Quirk? I must be cursed!" Izuku cried. He didn't want this. This would only bring him more problems.

"I'm sorry, Izuku… it's my fault, not yours," Inko cried too, holding herself responsible for this disaster. She's the one who couldn't even give her son a better Quirk.

Running back to her car, the policewoman called for immediate backup, the single other officer that had gone to clear the area wasn't going to be enough to deal with this. As it was, she couldn't bare to take her eyes off the zombie. It had to be dangerous. It had to be. Every movie ever pointed to the creatures being infectious and rabid. Calling on every Quirk report she'd ever had to schlep through as a rookie, her memory recalled the fact that there were other zombie-maker Quirks out there, so someone had to know what to do now.

Hours later, local police station…

Izuku and Inko sat in the small, rather plain office, patiently waiting for the station chief to direct them as to the procedures they were to follow now. Besides knowing they needed to deal with the new development of the younger's Quirk, the only reassurances the two had received had been that there would be no charges or fines for what had happened.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Inko asked to her baby boy once again, intently searching over his torso and the holes in his shirt. Izuku lifted the piece of cloth to show his naked chest and back in an obvious show of obedience and understanding.

"Not anymore Mom." Izuku patted his front, now showing unblemished skin and no signs of ever having been hurt in the first place.

"But this is good, right?" Izuku said, "Now we know bullet's can't kill me… too bad my body didn't shield her though…" Covering himself again, the green-haired boy directed his eyes to the mistake he'd made.

The undead girl stood by his side, lifeless eyes lost to a distant horizon. The presently vacant expression she sported denoted lack of any active intelligence or will. This had made the trek from the cabin additionally nightmarish.

Unwilling to have the girl sit next to her in her vehicle, the policewoman's reticence had Izuku suffering being squished in the back of the cruiser with a corpse while Inko was left to constantly fret over her son's position in the front. While Inko's situation was unfortunate, the adults had found that Izuku's presence was the only thing keeping the monster calm and quite.

Reaching the station hadn't improved matters by much. Both Izuku and the zombie girl were immediately subjected to a barrage of medical tests, only the green-haired boy's command forcing the undead girl to comply. Unfortunately, having his blood drawn for samples proved to be too much for the accidental monster, who'd become enraged at the sight. Izuku managed to calm the girl after repeated commands, and no one was hurt, but all present remained spooked afterwards.

"Izuku, the human body isn't meant to stop bullets! Don't you dare jump in the way like that again! What would have happened if you had been shot in the head?" Inko admonished her son, her worry made evident that she just wanted him to be safe.

"He'd probably survive." The station chief followed his statement into the room, scrunching his nose at the fetid odor that filled his office. Holding onto his professionalism, he refrained from commenting on it.

The two Midoriya stood, bowing to the man. He appeared well above his forties, and sported a receding hairline, but overly large arms that strained the seams of his shirt.

"Excuse me?" Inko ,obviously horrified at the prospect of her baby son being shot in the head… or anywhere to start with, gasped.

"I would?" Izuku asked with a frown, not knowing if that was good or not, or why the chief though such was possible.

"You survived gunshots to the heart, lungs, and the liver… at the same time. I've seen many a regeneration Quirk during my career, but yours is the most prolific by far," the chief explained as he took his seat, shuffling the files on his hands. "Are you sure it's a mutant type?"

"Well, that's what the doctor said. And it's not like he consciously goes about ordering his blood to heal him, it just happens," Inko explained for his son, who limited himself to nodding. He didn't want to start stuttering now.

"I see… anyway, let's start by addressing the… less-than-deceased here. We were able to find a match in our database. This here is Tae Yamada…" The chief began to read a file, taking glances between the zombie and the picture in the profile.

"Oh, that's great! Izuku, at the very least we can return her to—"

"—No, I'm sorry. Says here she was disowned by her parents for running away with her boyfriend… who was also her idol manager in the making? Well, that's what it says here anyway," the chief interrupted. He coughed in the face of what followed in the file. "She was registered to missing persons by her friends when they couldn't contact her after an entire month of trying. Unfortunately this scenario fits the M.O. a certain ring of traffickers uses to pull in victims for… trafficking…"

"Poor girl! But why?" Inko was quick to pity the zombie girl, who appeared unaware that the conversation was about her.

"Well, she's Quirkless for one, and came from a troubled family," the chief continued, "I know it sounds cruel, but some people tend to use their Quirkless members as bargain chips, offering up girls like Tae as brides in exchange for social status, or as a way to ensure they can marry at all. Nowadays, it's not as if many, heroes included, desire 'normal' companionship."

Both mother and son gasped at the truth of their society, though Inko was less surprised than she let on.

"Now, continuing with the report… Ms. Yamada presents numerous scars corresponding to physical abuse… signs of forced abortions… at least six STDs came up as positive, with a few of her internal organs showing the typical degradation caused by such… in fact, the fetid odor I'm sure you noticed is more than likely a result of this degradation," the chief would've continued his explanation, but paused at the horrified look Inko shot her son's way.

"And no, your son is perfectly clean, even when he had such close contact with her. We were only able to test for STDs though, as his blood's short life span doesn't seem to have changed since the original tests." Izuku hadn't even considered disease transfer during the haze of his panic. Hearing that he was in the clear now caused him no small relief. Relief shared by Inko in no small measure.

"Now, to address your situation Mr. Midoriya," the chief regained their attention, making mother and son go stiff in response to seriousness of his voice.

"Y-yes s-s-sir?" Izuku cursed his typical stutter, though it softened the face of the chief.

"Son, I'm afraid to be the one to tell you this… but you're now the owner of a reanimated corpse," the chief declared, sounding for all the world as if he'd just passed a life sentence. Maybe he had.

"What?!" Mother and son exclaimed at the same time, neither of them even considering they'd be keeping the zombie.

"There is no third party we can contact to reclaim the body," the chief began his explanation, "In addition, she no longer has legal documentation proving her identity. More importantly, according to the Quirk Laws regarding the Quirk Registry, your powers must be studied in every aspect presented. This means we need to know how long you can keep her moving and when she stops for good. Upon such occurring you will be required to report to the registry for further instructions and perhaps even surrender the body for further study by the local authority."

"Is… is this legal? For me to… keep her?" Izuku asked, avoiding with all his might suggesting that he'd own the girl beside him.

"That is how it's worded, and that's what the higher ups said over the phone," the chief assured before fixing Izuku with a stern look, "That being said, necrophilia is still illegal."

Midoriya Residence…

Hours later, Izuku, Inko, and their new… friend, arrived home emotionally drained, and intensely hungry. The camping trip had been all but forgotten, overwritten by the pressing need to feel clean after everything they'd just been through. With matching heavy sighs, and a groan from their newest member, they stumbled through their front door.

"Mom… do you think I can be a hero?" Izuku asked while looking at the zombie girl with apologetic eyes. Inko's heart ached at his plea and the obviously dark thoughts crossing his mind.

"Yes, my baby boy, you can. Maybe… maybe she can do the heavy lifting, and you can focus on using your wonderful mind!" Inko replied, liking the idea of her son staying away from danger, even if that meant using a poor corpse as a meat shield.

"Yeah… maybe…" Izuku wasn't convinced, but decided to drop the subject, favoring the idea of taking a long bath to think things over. He decided he'd go to bed early, he needed time to make plans regarding how to approach his Quirk, and how he was going to deal with school.

"Well now, come help me to give this girl a bath, she needs a good cleaning," Inko said, a sudden idea for helping her son gain a little confidence after his ordeal popping into her head. It would also reduce the fetid odor that had followed their newest member home. Hopefully.

"WHAT?!" Izuku nearly had a heart attack at the order he'd been given… or maybe he had… he probably wouldn't even notice.

That day, Izuku learned more about women than he'd ever had in sex-ed class…

* * *

 **Magnus:** If you managed to finish this, thanks for reading! Things may get worse as the story continues. On another, brighter note, in a few weeks I'll publish a BNHA X Konosuba crossover, so you have something less dark to read, until then, see ya!


	2. Sinister Resolve

**Magnus:** I'm enjoying writing this, and I sure hope you enjoy reading it. The build up is going to be slow, but the pay off will be worth it, at least to my taste, so, enjoy! And remember: Read and Review!

 **Disclaimer:** I just noticed that the labels about the characters were not showing; I'll have them fixed now.

 ** _Beta'd: Dec 27, 2018_**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A sinister resolve.**

Six months had passed since the incident in the forest, and it had been six months of problems for the boy with cursed blood.

While the first week after had been given to him by the school to take time to heal, mostly his mind due to his healing factor, Inko hadn't easily accepted such a short reprieve. She'd argued that Izuku had suffered a major trauma and needed more time, but the principal had insisted—pointing to the boy's lack of need for medical attention—and he'd been forced to return before either Midoriya felt ready.

"This is a waste of time…" Izuku whispered as he finished his test less than fifteen minutes after it'd begun. He knew beyond a doubt he'd aced it, so he'd just spend the time thinking…

As embarrassing as it had been, Izuku almost would've preferred it if he could go back to that first week; it had been an enlightening period after all. Not only had he learned way too much about female anatomy, he'd also received a crash course in the etiquette involved with dealing with the opposite sex. While Tae had obviously been completely cooperative, his mother had insisted that he learn everything possible about her and how to treat her. That, as it turned out, included how to dress her and make her presentable…

"Let's hope Mom makes lots for dinner tonight," Izuku whispered over to Tae, who stood by his side dressed in her now customary green tracksuit. The garb easily succeeded in concealing her curves, but more importantly it hid any signs of her being undead. "What do you think?"

After that rather informative week, he'd finally returned to school… and pandemonium. The principal had _'forgotten'_ to inform the teachers about his extra _'baggage'_ that he would be bringing with him, that he had a right to keep bringing with him. Rumors had immediately spread like wildfire; Izuku had hired an actress to simulate an upgrade of his Quirk, he'd sold batches of his blood to buy a slave to do his bidding, his mentally challenged cousin had been disowned and he'd taken her in for _'favors.'_

It wasn't until Bakugo had tried to start up his bullying routine again that it became obvious to all that something wasn't right with the green-haired boy.

"Aaahh…" Tae let out a soft groan in response, one of the reasons her true nature hadn't remained hidden for very long. Raising a brow, Izuku was pretty sure that was the zombie-girl's way of agreeing to something. He still doubted she actually understood him though…

"MIDORIYA! Keep that abomination of yours quiet and on a short leash!" The teacher shouted, fear evident. Since he'd begun bringing Tae with him, Izuku no longer had teachers walking to his seat or even a piece of chalk thrown his way. The zombie-girl had proven to be harder to deal with than an overly aggressive Doberman.

"Fucking Romero…" Bakugo muttered loud enough for all to hear. On cue, the rest of the students began to mutter amongst themselves.

 _'Romero.'_ That was his new nickname. It might've been better than _'Deku,'_ but Izuku had ended up hating it even more.

Not even a week after returning to school, Bakugo had confronted him, looking to _'put him in his place.'_ Apparently he'd taken offense to the rumors of him hiring a girl as a bodyguard. The explosive blond hadn't gotten farther than grabbing the collar of Izuku's shirt before Tae had darted forward, digging her nails into his face. Before the green-haired teen had been able to separate the two, Bakugo had blown off half the undead girl's face in retaliation.

The results… weren't pretty. It had been the first time the blond had used his Quirk against another person without checking his power. When the smoke had cleared, raw and charred muscle, a glassed eye, and free-flowing blood had caused the surrounding witnesses to grow faint. But it was Tae unflinchingly charging at him again through it all that finally made Bakugo back away in horror.

When Izuku had finally managed to get the zombie-girl to calm down, the class had been aghast to see her skin and eye regenerating back to perfect condition; saying they'd all been horrified would've been an extreme understatement. He'd heard that the school had even had to hire a temporary counselor for some of them.

"Professor, we're going outside," Izuku said, not bothering to ask. Since he'd already gained the attention of the teacher, who usually did his best to ignore the two if at all possible, he'd decided to make use of it.

"Wh—you know what?" The teacher said, cutting himself off. "Just go."

Izuku was once again thankful for the coward not wanting to expose the other students to his _'abomination'_ any more than necessary.

"I'll be feeding Tae-chan if anyone needs me." Izuku replied with a neutral tone… sending shivers through everyone in the classroom. Needless to say, he was out in less than five minutes.

In the relatively short amount of time he'd spent with the zombie-girl, Izuku had learned quite a bit. One important discovery was that Tae's organs were largely non-functional at this point; _'feeding'_ her wasn't really necessary. She no longer had any real need for food, the bathroom, or even air. Even so, she still asked for food occasionally. He chalked it up to an ingrained instinct to seek out nourishment.

His mother had at first attempted to serve their new family member her own homemade food, but it quickly became obvious to them that the undead girl preferred something more… unconventional.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Izuku yelled, slamming a fist into the wall of the staircase at the rooftop of the school. He was so fed up with how the school had been treating him, and Tae, that he didn't even feel the breaking of three of his fingers or the tearing of the skin of his knuckles. He'd proven time and again that she was perfectly harmless unless he was physically endangered, but no, they were still all but demanding that he put an honest to God muzzle on the zombie-girl.

"Mmaaaahh!" Speaking of… Tae quickly grabbed his newly broken hand and started licking the wounds. The zombie-girl continued slurping at the bloodied limb until it had completely regenerated, only a minute passing.

"Why…? Why do you still act so kind and caring toward me?" Izuku asked his undead companion in distress, the sight of Tae licking his injury reminding him that he'd been lying to everyone. "Aren't I the reason you died? Aren't I the reason you're still getting hurt? Aren't I the one who's refusing to let you go?!"

Four weeks in to their new lives, Izuku had noticed with mixed feelings that Tae had started to act stranger than normal; her movements slowed considerably, appearing to take great effort and instead of just sticking close to him she'd taken every opportunity to lick him. Using the wonder of search engines, it hadn't taken him long to discover the zombie-girl was exhibiting early signs of _'rigor mortis.'_ His Quirk had finally begun to lose its grip on the poor girl.

Initially, he'd been relieved, believing it had been a good thing. It was going to be Tae's opportunity to finally rest as she'd always deserved.

Then… he'd begun to panic.

Perhaps it was purely unlucky the timing that his Quirk had reached the end of its natural lifespan, but only the previous day Izuku had come to a realization. Undead as she was, Tae was abnormally strong for a Quirkless, held no fear or hesitation in the face of pain or death, and was relatively inexhaustible. She was everything he needed to be a Hero; he'd create the strategies and Tae would do the heavy lifting. It'd be no different than any of the other heroes with pet-controlling Quirks.

Seeing Tae 'dying' for a second time had stopped him cold; he was going to lose his chance to be a hero. Keeping the zombie-girl moving had instantly become an all-consuming focus. Turning his over-productive mind to the task, Izuku had quickly decided to try giving up more of his blood. He'd banked on the hypothesis that the attempts at licking him were a compromise between the undead girl's desire for nourishment and her inability to harm him.

With all of his resolve to become a Hero potently mixed with the sheer terror of being caught, he'd snuck an unused syringe from the first-aid kit his mother kept in the bathroom. Luckily it'd never been used, only bought at all before the discovery his Quirk made worrying over injuries or sicknesses slightly moot.

Izuku had determinedly fought through the nerve-wracking and painful ordeal of plunging the needle into his own flesh and siphoning the needed blood. Injecting it into Tae had turned out to be as simple as finding the biggest vein in her arm and stabbing once.

Miraculously, in less than half an hour Tae had regained much of her mobility, a healthier appearance, and in Izuku's opinion, a happier disposition.

"Tae-chan… I wish you could tell me what to do…" Izuku said to his companion. "It would be so much easier if I knew I had to let you go, or could keep you with me."

Fishing out a piece of beef jerky from his extra bento, he placed it in the zombie-girl's awaiting mouth. Happily, Tae began to chew on the dried meat. Watching her munch away, the green-haired teen counted at least one blessing as a stray wind began to kick up.

"At least that odor's gone," he remarked, smiling lightly. "I sure hope you at least feel cleaner now."

Having lived with her for so long, it had only been recently that the Midoriya matriarch and son had realized that the undead addition to their family no longer exuded a putrid aroma. In one of his notebooks, Izuku had ended up hypothesizing that his blood must have finally eradicated the STDs that had plagued Tae in life. Regardless, his mother had made sure to remind him no crimes could be committed with the zombie-girl's body.

They'd continued to use the same mix of incense and rose essence though. No one had yet to complain about the pleasant smell—except for Bakugo, who stated that it made him sick—and no one knew if Tae's body could or would begin to decay as long as his blood was present. It was better to be safe than sorry. Needless to say, Izuku had come to love the perfume.

After school…

Basking in the solitude they'd been able to enjoy for months now once Bakugo began to actively avoid them, Izuku and Tae walked home in companionable silence. Deciding to put times like this to good use, the green-haired teen had been trying to teach Tae how to walk more… humanly… and overall look less haunting. In his opinion, he'd had some degree of success.

"Tae-chan, we're going to have to train a lot more with entrance exams so close…" Izuku said to the zombie-girl, who lulled her head to the side in response. "So… etiquette or power?"

Tae groaned, lulling her head back to its normal position.

"You're right," Izuku agreed, feeling he knew approximately what the noise had meant. "We've really got to polish your behavior under duress. It'd suck if we were disqualified due to a sudden urge to bite."

It wasn't that he didn't feel the need to work on building power, it was just that at this point he'd hit something of a plateau. Throughout the months that had passed Izuku had taken up trainings of all sorts. In the mornings he'd take early jogs, lifted some weights, and had even thrown the occasional punch against a tree. After a homemade lunch from his mother, he'd gotten right back to it until the sun went down or he'd been called home for the night.

From all of that work, he'd discovered that gaining any noticeable muscle would be incredibly difficult for him… and Tae. The zombie-girl had been an easy enough guess, due to the nature of being undead, but his own lack of growth had seemed unreasonable. That was, until he'd gone to save a cat.

After school one random afternoon, Izuku had found a kitten trapped below a tree trunk that must've fallen during the previous night's storm. With no one else around to help, he had expected to work up quite the sweat to rescue the little critter. To his shock, he and Tae had easily moved the massive trunk.

After calming down, Izuku had gone straight into his muttering analytics mode. Shortly after, he'd come to the conclusion that Tae's undead body no longer had subconscious limiters tied to her physical capabilities; she could unleash all of her strength regardless of resulting self-damage.

For himself, after a bit of embarrassing self-examination and fumbling, he'd found that instead of increasing the size of his muscles he was actually developing more muscle fibers. Luckily for him, the fact he'd never be as buff as All Might hadn't even registered in the face of the benefits of being able to grow stronger without adding bulky mass. It was no super strength, not by Quirk standards, but it was better than Quirkless strength.

"We've also gotta do something about this hunger," Izuku groused, rubbing his stomach. "Man, I wonder if we can get something like a burger to-go on the way ho—Tae-chan?"

Izuku stopped, turning in the middle of the tunnel they'd been walking through to shoot a questioning glance at his partner. Tae ignored him, rigidly hunched and growling in the other direction.

"Tae-chan?" Izuku asked, "What's wrong?"

The green-haired teen wasn't expecting his answer to come in the form of a manhole cover blowing up right in front of them. In the blink of an eye, a large blob of sewage had oozed up and into the tunnel. Then a pair of eyes and jagged teeth floated up to the front of the blob, grinning nastily.

A villain.

"A medium sized invisibility cloak!" the villain exclaimed as he loomed over the pair, "And his sister to boot?"

Before either Izuku or Tae could react, the globular villain had captured them both in tentacles of sludge.

"Don't worry little man," the villain cooed, smile growing beyond human limits, "It'll only hurt for forty-five seconds when I take your body. Then you'll feel good. Promise."

A gelatinous eye swung from Izuku to a struggling Tae, who was hopelessly clawing at the tentacle wrapped around Izuku. The eye flowed from its original spot, down the tentacle holding the zombie-girl, before trailing over every inch covered by the slimy appendage.

"Mmm! Especially when I use you to rape this cute big sis of yours!" With those parting words, the villain forced open Izuku's mouth and shoved a tentacle into the orifice.

The moment the invading limb entered his mouth Izuku felt his trachea and esophagus collapse. He was glad for the automatic response, it would stop the villain from reaching his goal, but he was now in even more danger of asphyxiation. Fighting through the pain in his throat, the green-haired teen focused on finding an opening to give Tae an order. Her superior strength was his only hope.

 _'Just a small chance… gotta tell her… aim for the eye!'_

Izuku's thoughts became muddier as he struggled, the lack of air affecting him faster than he'd anticipated. Through his blurring vision, the besieged teen noticed that Tae was crouched, as if ready to jump.

It wasn't a groan or a growl that ripped from Tae's lips as the zombie-girl leapt through the air and clenched one of the sludge villain's eyes in her hand; it was a berserker's trumpet. Completely unbidden, the ravenette had managed to capture one of their foe's weakest points. Sure enough, writhing in pain, the villain dropped Izuku.

"We need to—" Izuku started to shout, cutting himself off to spit out the horrible taste in his mouth. "Tae! Run!"

Instead of running away, the zombie-girl darted and dodged around the sludge villain's wild attacks as she ran to him. In seconds, the undead ravenette had returned to Izuku's side.

"You! I'LL KILL YOU!" The voice of the sludge villain modulated uncontrollably as his rage caused his body to lose cohesion.

"You will not touch them!" Boomed a powerful and manly voice from behind the villain, "Why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

The iconic words caused Izuku to freeze, his heart skipping a beat. It couldn't be? But the sight of a mountain of muscle bursting from the same hole the sludge villain had wiped away all doubt.

It was his idol. All Might!

…In casual clothes?

"TEXAS SMAAAAAASSSSSHH!" All Might shouted, punching a fist in the direction of the villain. The insane amount of air pressure this caused forced a literal wall of wind to disperse the sludge villain, splattering him all along the walls. Pushed back as well, Izuku and Tae tumbled to the ground.

In less than a minute, All Might zoomed through the scene, encapsulating the villain in a pair of plastic bottles. Taking a moment earned, he examined the two kids his own ineptitudes had almost caused harm.

Judging from their sizes and dress, he guessed he'd just saved a middle schooler and his older sister. They had to have had some familial connection surely; both hadn't stopped checking over the other for injury since he'd arrived after all. He sort of worried for the girl though; she still appeared to be in a daze.

"Are you two alright?" All Might asked, approaching the youngsters, "I'm terribly sorry for not arriving sooner… it must've been a truly awful experience."

He'd have to make it up to them somehow. An autograph never hurt right? All Might hoped it'd be that simple, he really had to leave as soon as possible.

"I'll be fine," Izuku waved off, seeming to forget whom he was speaking to while checking Tae for damage. "I'm a regenerator after all."

Then the green-haired teen's brain caught up with current events.

"A—All… ALL MIGHT?!" In his shock Izuku accidently let go of Tae, who sunk down to the ground bonelessly, and dropped his backpack, spilling its contents all over the place.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Izuku quickly fell into a panic; he'd managed to not only drop poor Tae, who was obviously feeling the effects of low blood supply, but also spill his backpack everywhere and embarrass himself in front of the Number One Hero!

Distracted as he was by helping Tae up, Izuku completely missed All Might snatching up a random notebook and signing the first pair of blank pages he could find.

"Here you go, citizen," All Might said, handing back the notebook while thinking of how to lie himself out of a no doubt longwinded fan-freak-out. "I hate to leave so soon, but I really must be getting this villain to the proper authorities!"

"Wait!"

For a single moment, All Might paused.

"I need to ask you something," Izuku managed to start without stuttering. "You see… I'm aiming for UA and—"

"No time!" The ever smiling Pro declared, beginning to leave. "I hope to see you both as heroes in the future!"

With a single leaping step, the Symbol of Peace was gone.

Izuku stood there, soggy from the excrement of the sludge villain and bruised all to hell, and felt more pain in his heart in that instant than he'd ever thought possible. He'd been dismissed. Just like that. His idol didn't even see him as worth a single conversation.

"I… I guess he was in a hurry…" The words fell flat even to his own ears. Izuku knew the police station was in the opposite direction. Trying not to wallow in his self-pity, the green-haired teen finally set about gathering his things. "I mean… he even signed my notebook upside down."

Putting away the new memorabilia, Izuku shouldered his backpack without further thought. Tae, blank as ever, stepped up to his side.

"He didn't even notice you being…" Izuku looked at the empty expression across his partner's face, her slight swaying as she stood waiting for him to do or say something. "…You. I—What do you think, Tae-chan?"

Maybe for once his companion would offer him some advice? Or miraculously she could give a plausible explanation for why he was practically abandoned by his favorite hero? Really, he just needed to get rid of his dark thoughts. His bottled up emotional stress was no excuse to hate others.

"Haaahh…" Tae's short groan put a small smile on Izuku's face. Not at all satisfied but accepting it was all he was going to get, the green-haired teen began the walk home.

"Yeah? Well you stink too," Izuku replied in a lighter tone, "Come on. We've both gotta get a bath."

Moans, groans, and grunts. While that was all he'd ever gotten from Tae, Izuku was pretty sure by this point he'd developed a pretty on point _'feeling'_ for the zombie-girl's intentions. In any case, he made an effort just so he'd have some semblance of conversation. It kept away the loneliness somewhat… and definitely the bullies.

"…And I've got to think of what to tell Mom…"

A week later – the junkyard of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park…

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

The roar of frustration was accompanied by the crash of a punch being slammed into a dryer. The clenched fist dented the metal skin of the machine, earning broken bones and bleeding wounds. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Izuku managed to lift the already mending hand to his partner's face. Slowly, Tae began to lick away any blood that had yet to fall.

Over the months the actions had become a sort of ritual for the green-haired boy and his zombie companion.

Izuku's plan had been to finish middle school as a ghost; he'd keep quiet, garner no attention, and make it into UA with no past to haunt him. Although he'd made peace with the fact that Bakugo would also apply to UA, and with his Quirk be a shoo-in for acceptance, that hadn't meant they'd end up in the same class. Of course, like the piece of scum he'd long since proven himself to be, the homeroom teacher had ruined his efforts in moments by reading aloud his accepted application for entry to the prestigious high school.

"Why? Why did he have to overreact like that?" Izuku asked the junk around him, "Why does he feel the need to push everyone else down—me down?!"

Izuku's loud supplication ended in another broken fist lodged in the side of the dryer, this time followed by a larger indentation in the metal skin than before. Patiently, the detached Tae lifted the newly wrecked limb and raised it to her lips. Gently, her discolored tongue darted out and licked away damage as it was found. The zombie-girl's treatment continued until the hand was completely healed.

In another life, another timeline, Izuku might've been a fearful kid, one prone to accepting the abuse dealt by those around him. But as the Regenerator—as Romero—he'd long since been driven passed the point of feeling fear. Or so he thought.

He hadn't flinched when Bakugo, incensed by their teacher's announcing his approved application, had savagely snapped at him. The blond had spat out insults, declarations of being number one with no challengers, and stated how the green-haired teen had no choice but to give up and disappear. In the face of such treatment, Izuku had passed on watching and disappeared from his ex-childhood friend's warpath.

None of it had fazed him after all. Nothing the blond loudmouth could do to him, no amount of pain or degree of injury, could even slow him down for long. And death? That would only put a permanent stop to the exploding boy's dream, while Izuku would likely wake up a few minutes later completely fine.

Bakugo's response? The angry teen had pushed Tae out of one of the classroom's windows… from the third floor.

"That should've been me, not you Tae-chan," Izuku said, hugging the zombie-girl. Laying her head on the green-haired teen's shoulder, Tae merely gave a soft moan. "I still can't believe he only got a warning…"

In the face of the blond once again getting off with a slap on the wrist, Izuku's reaction to the aggression had been explosive. None present had expected him to clock the bully in the face, leading to a broken and bleeding nose, before rushing out of the room to help the zombie-girl.

An hour later, the two had stood before the principal in moody silence. The sweaty, balding man had petitioned both teens to keep quiet about the altercation; no provable harm had come to Izuku and Tae, who's broken neck had already healed, while Bakugo risked seeing his future as a Hero destroyed by a report of such murderous behavior.

Apocalyptic in his seething rage, Izuku had threatened the coward in charge of his school with a lawsuit; dues for years of physical and psychological abuse just a start. In response, the principal had offered to expel Bakugo at the next sign of trouble. The bomber had nearly erupted at that, not seeing any reprehension in his actions.

Needless to say, no one had left the office satisfied.

"Maybe… Maybe I should use my Quirk on him…" Izuku pondered to himself, allowing a certain dark thought to surface. "Maybe it'd fix that heart and brain of his? What do you think?"

"That would be villainous!" The unexpected male voice took the green-haired teen by surprise, causing him to yelp, while the ravenette beside him growled in warning. Having thought he was alone, Izuku wasn't prepared for the sight of his furtive observer when he turned around.

Skeletal. That was the only way to describe the man before him. With eyes so sunken in their sockets they couldn't be easily seen and a lanky frame more skin and bone than muscle or fat, the visitor looked worse than half dead. The sad expression on the skeleton's face contrasted sharply with his vibrant, golden hair.

"I wasn't planning on committing a crime!" Izuku shouted, grabbing Tae's wrist as a precaution. She hadn't lashed out at an innocent person yet, but it was his responsibility to make sure it never happened in the first place. "I wasn't gonna hurt anyone."

"Well… using your Quirk without a license, to beat someone up to boot, is a crime," quipped a young man, probably a year or two older than Izuku, as he came up to join the sickly adult. The new newcomer sported a rounded face, blue button-like eyes, neatly combed back gold hair, and a wide smile. "…even if the person deserves it!"

"Young Togata… you worded that wrong," the sickly older man mildly reprimanded. The boy, Togata, hardly seemed too worried about it.

Izuku looked between the two intruders who'd probably been spying on him for who knew how long, suddenly feeling self-conscious about letting out his inner grievances. This was all he needed right now, two complete strangers thinking he was planning on committing a crime. They'd no doubt call the police if he didn't try to clear the air.

"I think there's been some degree of confusion here," Izuku nervously started, inching away from the two blonds. With little effort, he managed to pull Tae along with him. "I… I don't have a combative Quirk."

"I find that hard to believe young man," the skeletal man retorted, raising a sharp brow. "Besides, we aren't here to arrest you or anything."

While glad to hear he wasn't facing imminent police action, Izuku was saddened to hear that once again an adult didn't believe him. Was there anyone besides Tae he could talk to in this world?

"Why don't you believe me?" Izuku asked with a heavy sigh. A pair of fingers pointing behind him caused the green-haired teen to whip his head around.

Oh.

He supposed the sight of the manhandled dryer he'd been thrashing could be misleading.

"…That's why…" Izuku muttered. He guessed he'd been so focused on punching as hard as he could so he could actually feel something that he'd completely ignored the state of his target. Going by how the dryer was completely trashed now, he'd have to further explore this facet of himself before he hurt someone.

"So… what's your Quirk?" Togata asked in clear, honest curiosity. To himself, the blond young man entertained the idea of sparring with the green-haired boy. If it worked, it'd delay the insane workout his new coach had planned for him… for a little while.

"I'm just a regenerator," Izuku eventually said through his reluctance, earning further disbelieving stares from the pair.

It wasn't exactly a lie. The Quirk Registry Association had accepted the change of his Quirk's name to Blood Repair, as that better reflected its abilities… but with the high possibility of more capabilities being discovered in the future, Izuku had decided to keep referring to himself as a simple regenerator. It might've been an oversimplification, but it was easier than the alternative.

"But… that would mean that you've been enduring the pain each of those impacts implies," the sickly man said, apparently concerned about Izuku's well being. The green-haired teen had to admit, that would be a first.

"That must be quite the regenerative ability," Togata added, taking a thinking pose. "You've obviously been beating on this scrap for awhile now."

"Breaking my hands or legs while training is nothing compared to some of the things I've had to endure," Izuku confessed, scratching the back of his head. His audience of two gaped in shock at his easy admittance, which was missed as the green-haired teen had turned his gaze to his feet. He'd never considered his Quirk strong, not after failing to save the living Tae back then. "As for being strong, I hope so. I need to be strong to get accepted to UA this year."

Shock morphed into appraisal, the blonds now examining the green-haired teen before them in a new light.

"Ah… what's her deal?" Togata finally changed topics, bringing attention to the tall girl with a vacant expression that hadn't said a word yet.

"Oh Tae-chan?" Izuku asked, "She's not much of a talker. She's a fast healer too though."

"Hhmmmh…" Izuku tried his best to hide a grin at Tae's grunt, earning confused glances and raised eyebrows in return.

"Fine. And she packs a mean bite," Izuku added, acting as if the ravenette had actually spoken instead of merely forced out a noise.

Togata opened his mouth, ostensibly to ask for clarification, when the sickly man coughed harshly. The distraction seemed enough to wipe the question from the younger man's mind as a new concern directed at the older man colored his expression. Shaking his head, the skeletal man waved the distress away.

"That makes sense," the thin man said, wiping something from his mouth. "It's not unheard of for siblings to share close similarities in their Quirks, especially Mutant types like regenerators."

Nodding his head, Izuku gladly passed off the man's assumptions for truth. If he could avoid explaining Tae's true nature and risk further ostracization then he would.

"That being said…" the man continued, "We actually came to train up young Togata here. Would you care to join?" Surprised by the offer, Izuku instantly fell into deep consideration.

"Are you sure coach?" Togata asked, smile blooming strong once more.

"Of course!" the sickly man answered quickly. Too quickly apparently, as for some reason he seemed to force himself to calm down. "I mean, yeah. A little friendly competition might push your limits you know?"

In the end, it didn't matter, as Izuku had reached his own decision.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline," the green-haired teen said, sure in his words. "I dream of being a commander, someone who guides others to victory and makes their jobs easier. I don't wanna get in your way, and if All Might doesn't think I'm even worth his time, I know I'll just drag you two down as I am right now."

Once again the blonds were speechless, each for their own reasons. Togata was amazed by the kid before him; such determination and will were hallmarks for great hero potential. He couldn't wait to see the green teen at UA!

The skeletal man, in contrast, was feeling his non-existent stomach sink into the ground. This was the kid he'd run into while catching that sludge villain, the one who'd been holding his own with his sister. He'd made an abrupt exit sure, but… did he really leave the impression that All Might had thought he wasn't worth his time? Had he really screwed up so damn much?

"Thanks for the offer anyway," Izuku shouted as he began to leave the junk heap, pulling Tae behind him. "I hope to see you again at UA!"

In silence, the two blonds watched as the two disappeared down the street. One was fired up, the other slipping into self-recrimination and guilt.

"What do you think, Yagi-sensei?" Togata asked with a hammy smile, hopeful that they'd just found a stroke of luck. "Could he be another candidate?"

Unfortunately, the shaking head of vibrant golden hair wasn't the answer the smiling teen had hoped for.

"He has the right heart, sure… But…" Yagi trailed off, choking on the truth he was realizing he might've had a hand in worsening. "…There's resentment in him too. We can't take the chance with him as he is at this moment."

Nodding at his own words, sick as they made him, the skeletal man shifted to a heroic pose.

"Now, I'm giving you four months to clear this entire beach. Let's get to it!" They'd lost enough time; it was time to see what his old sidekick's candidate could do. He was anxious to see if the kid was worthy of inheriting his Quirk… and the responsibility that came with it.

Four months later, UA…

The large cement and glass behemoth that was UA loomed brightly in the light of day as Izuku and Tae walked up its steps. It was a day of days; the Entrance Exam was finally here. Scores of other hopefuls poured in from all sides, squeezing through the relatively small pair of double doors that stood as the final barrier to the prestigious academy's lobby.

Izuku did his best to accept his nervousness and move past it; he couldn't afford to be a ghost anymore. His mother had once said, years ago, that being a hero required honesty, heart, and forwardness. He wouldn't let her down now. The green-haired teen swore to himself then and there, as he cleared the last steps up to the long common area that led to UA's front doors, that he'd shine. He'd shine… even if all others saw it in a sinister light.

"Well… we're finally here…" Izuku muttered, getting a low grunt from his partner. It was an incredibly intimidating experience, being so close to one's dream—

"Out of the way, fucking Romero!"

In the span of seconds, Bakugo was there, as if there wasn't an entire open entryway he could've used instead. As the blond passed, he roughly checked Izuku's shoulder, causing the green-haired boy to lose his balance… and fall forward face first.

"GUUAAAHH!" The scream came in a stereo of panic and distress. Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, hating that he'd be causing a scene before the first day. Unseen by him, Tae tried to lurch sideways in an attempt to catch him.

Then, the falling abruptly stopped.

"Are you alright?"

Slowly, Izuku cracked open his eyes. Staring back at him was a cute brunette with rosy cheeks and innocent features, a gentle hand grasping his arm. He was… floating?

"Yes…?" Izuku replied, piecing together what had happened. "Thanks to you I think…"

As he floated, and holy shit he was weightless, Tae was quick to pull at Izuku until he was in an upright position.

"Sorry I didn't ask first," the brunette coyly murmured. "But I just thought falling on the first day would be bad luck, you know?"

Even with his feet now on the ground thanks to Tae, Izuku realized he still wasn't able to keep his weight under him. The girl's Quirk was incredibly strong!

"Why was that boy so rude to you Romero-san?" The question, asked in ignorance and naivety, nonetheless caused a lance of pain to shoot through Izuku, easily showing on his face.

"I… I know it's not your fault… but…" Izuku struggled with how to phrase what he needed to say. How did one explain a lifetime of bullying to a stranger? "I'd be most grateful if you never say that name again. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and before you ask, _'Romero'_ is that guy's way of insulting me."

The green-haired teen hated the way the brunette flinched back, realizing she'd unintentionally offended the stranger she'd been trying to help out. He pushed on, hoping he could offer some small comfort.

"Don't feel bad about it," Izuku reassured, "He's been doing it for a long time. I just hope UA has ways to deal with people like him…"

It dawned on Izuku, as he finally relaxed from the adrenaline shot his impromptu fall and save had given him, that he was actually talking to a girl. Well, a girl that wasn't undead. Strangely, he couldn't seem to muster up the same icy fingers of panic he normally felt in such a situation.

"Still… I'm sorry, I didn't know," the girl insisted, a wavering smile equal parts apologetic and friendly on her face. Wordlessly, the brunette pressed her fingertips together, and Izuku felt the laws of gravity pass judgment on him once more. "But… why Romero? Sounds like a nice foreign name to me."

Izuku grit his teeth, really not wanting to explain. Still, hadn't he just been thinking about being more honest with others? Heroes didn't lie, no matter how they felt about the situation. Besides, the only friends worth making at UA would be those who could accept him regardless of his Quirk anyway. Awkwardly, the green-haired teen pointed to the seemingly distracted ravenette at his side.

"M-my Quirk…" Izuku stuttered, "M-makes… zombies…"

It was always in the eyes. Initially there were looks of confusion; people never seemed to be able to compute the idea of real life zombies. Then there was recognition; Tae's pallor, vacant expression, and red eyes were undeniable pieces of evidence for most. Then, panic often followed shortly after, skipping acceptance entirely.

Panic… just like that now filling the chocolate orbs of the now pale-faced brunette.

"Y-you kn-know what?" The girl stammered, obviously leaning away from the reanimated corpse, "I j-just remembered I-I have to t-take an exam. Yes! R-right now actually! B-bye!"

Izuku had to admit; the brunette didn't run away screaming. She did power walk away faster than the green-haired teen had ever seen someone attempt before though.

"…That went well…" Izuku deadpanned, turning to his zombified companion. "Think we'll ever be accepted without prejudice here?"

Tae groaned.

"You're right," Izuku agreed to the largely incoherent statement, "There's no time to wax poetics, we've a test to ace! Let's go!"

Once more resolute in his purpose, Izuku and the zombie-girl resumed their march toward the first obstacle to the green-haired teen's dream.

* * *

 **Magnus:** I don't dislike Ochaco, not in the slightest. In fact, I think all the ladies from class 1-A are lovely. But for this story, she won't be the main love interest.


	3. Sinister Start Line

**Magnus:** Here goes the start of academy days, and how Izuku has changed. Don't worry, there will be romance, but it'll take time. In the mean time, enjoy! And remember: Read and Review!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm really surprised by the amount of support this story is getting; I honestly thought I'd be quickly flamed for turning such a cinnamon roll into a necromancer. Guess I was wrong.

 **Beta'd: Jan 10, 2019**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A sinister starting line.**

The short trek to the specified auditorium from UA's front lawn had been an interesting experience for the boy with the cursed blood; not a single inch of space throughout the hallways hadn't been covered in pictures of heroes, statues of the same posed in every alcove, and awards and trophies packed into each display case. Honestly, it would've felt like visiting a museum had it not been for the staff, pro heroes no less, who'd been directing him and other hopefuls towards their destination.

Izuku had initially been excited to see that the Pro Hero presiding over the exam would be none other than Present Mic. After the flamboyant hero had braved an unresponsive audience, the green-haired teen was even more motivated to take the exam. Unfortunately, that enthusiasm had quickly died due to an unforeseen… problem… only a handful of minutes later.

Izuku Midoriya had never considered himself to be a genius. In fact, he barely considered himself to be above average in the smarts department. He would admit, however, to being a nerd, one who liked studying, over thinking things, and acquiring knowledge on any topics that grabbed his interests. He rightfully attributed his often easily won perfect test scores to such characteristics.

But as he sat there in his chair, Tae sitting next to him acting as a buffer against Bakugo's heated glare, Izuku looked at the test packet he'd been handed… and began to wonder. Just where did the average person's intelligence lie?

 _'This is it? One hundred questions, twenty-five mathematical inquiries, and… one essay?'_ Izuku thought in disbelief as he flipped through the pages. Had the rest of his exam fallen out by accident?

Uncertain of how to proceed, the green-haired boy hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes, examinee 2234?" Present Mic acknowledged with a resonant voice that easily filled the cavernous room of hopefuls. "Do you need to feed that thing?"

It looked like the proctors for the exam had been forewarned about the undead that would be roaming the halls. And besides a raised brow, Izuku was glad to see the Pro Hero had no other reaction to Tae's presence.

"No sir, I just wanted to make sure that the exam I received was complete," Izuku said, holding up the packet in question. "Mine only has a hundred general knowledge and law questions, twenty-five low difficulty mathematics problems, and an essay. It seems kind of short, and I'm worried that it's wrong somehow or a part fell out."

The green-haired teen did not expect for the auditorium to explode with cries of despair at his words. Apparently the length of the exam, and the prospect of writing an essay, didn't sit well with some.

"That's all of it, yes," Present Mic confirmed before smirking devilishly, "Already finished?"

This was the Pro's classic comeback for questions like this. There was one every year, a prospect that would be THAT guy, or girl, who believed themselves too smart for the written test. It never ruffled his feathers though; he'd always get to enjoy watching the smarty-pants get destroyed during the practical. A taste of a 'real-world' beat down was so much more educational than a reprimand after all.

"Yes sir, I finished it," Izuku replied, face expressing how often he'd faced this sort of situation before.

"SHUT UP! No one wants to hear your shit!" Bakugo violently shouted. Thankfully Tae's presence was enough to dissuade the blond from a more physical response. "Fucking Romero!"

Surprisingly enough to Izuku, the murmurings of agreement he'd come to expect following the bomber's words never came. Instead, the glares and stink eyes of disapproval usually sent his way were directed at his ex-childhood friend.

"Okay, okay," Present Mic raised his voice, causing the more audial inclined examinees to cringe. "Put the packet face down and wait 'til time's up."

Izuku did as directed as the Pro went back to whatever it was he'd been doing to pass the time. Now faced with more free time than he'd expected to have, the green-haired teen decided to go over what he knew about the practical and analyze his battle tactics for any possible last minute improvements.

According to the little information provided, the second half of the exam consisted of a combat round. Examinees were to defeat robots with set point values, ranging from one to three, within a relatively short amount of time. Ignoring the zero point 'obstacle,' Izuku noticed a few glaring holes in the practical's set up; the apparent absence of a score or penalty for property damage as well as no expectation of a search and rescue of civilians to name a few.

It was almost as if UA was focusing more on pure destructive power rather than capacity to help, weeding out those unsuited for direct combat, or were Quirkless, before they even had a chance to prove themselves. It seemed like an incredible oversight on the administration's part.

Two hours later, Battle Center B…

Izuku and Tae found themselves mingling outside the entrance to the testing site, overshadowed by an enormous wall of cement and steel that almost boggled the mind. The green-haired teen was currently drowning in tunnel vision; student hopefuls from the same school had been separated, preventing easy cooperation, and they were about to face a massive simulated villain attack with complete strangers. While it seemed slightly unreasonable to Izuku, not having to worry about Bakugo and his attitude was a plus.

"I just don't get it… why not simulate civilians too?" Izuku's muttering continued, circling back to one of the two largest problems with the practical that he'd noticed. "There's a lot of Quirks that can only shine in search and rescue. Not all Pro Heroes are fighting machines…"

Too focused on his thoughts, the green-haired teen almost tripped over an inconspicuous cylindrical object. Luckily, Tae's arm shot out instantly, wrapping around him and keeping him upright.

"Wha—?! Oh, thanks Tae-chan," Izuku said, coming back to Earth with a shot of adrenaline. "Hey… this isn't trash…"

Sure enough, the small object turned out to be a bottle of pills. The orange and green coloring implied medication, leading Izuku to read the bottle's label in case it was crucial for another examinee.

"M-Meclizine Hydrochloride? These are nausea pills!" Izuku realized. "Probably for motion sickness. Well… that doesn't sound too important for taking a test. Let's hand it over later."

Pocketing the medication, the green-haired teen fully intended on trying to relax a little while he had time; Tae's sudden groan stopped him, catching his attention.

"What do you mean, it could be vital?" Izuku asked the zombie-girl. The blank stare from his undead partner made him huff in acceptance. "Okay, you're right. If it could be, then we can't just leave it. Let's go ask if we can borrow a megaphone or something."

Making haste, the two wove through the crowd in search of a staff member. As much as he hated being the center of attention Izuku knew Tae had been right, he would prefer a brief embarrassment caused by over-worrying to the remorse of not helping someone in need. Unfortunately, with it getting closer to the time for the practical to begin, the crush of examinees made getting back to the edge of the crowd extremely difficult.

In the past, middle school especially, Tae's presence had been enough to cause others to give Izuku a wide berth, but it seemed like UA hopefuls were made of sterner stuff. The green-haired teen made a mental note to celebrate the possibility of making friends later. Finding that the crowd lessened in density the closer he got to the giant gated entrance for the testing site, Izuku made his way in that direction.

Fearing he'd run out of time before the test began, the green-haired hero-hopeful was beyond relieved when he finally sighted a suit-clad staff member. In a turn of uncharacteristically good coincidence, the pretty brunette who'd saved him from falling earlier was standing just off to the side of the adult. Hopefully after completing his good deed he'd have a chance to make a proper introduction.

"Where do you think you're going?" A firm voice asked as Izuku felt a large hand grasp his shoulder. Turning around, the green-haired teen came face to face with the examinee who'd asked Present Mic questions about the exam they were about to take. The teen was quite imposing; as tall as Tae with sharp, focused eyes made doubly so by the angular glasses he wore. The stern frown didn't help either.

"I-I… I just need to give s-something…" Between his tongue being tied due to his lack of a social life and having to grab Tae's hand to keep her from lashing out, Izuku's explanation lost too much steam to be decipherable.

"You're the one who attempted to demoralize the other examinees by revealing the length of the written exam, and that you'd 'already' finished it aren't you?" The imposing boy's severe expression grew suspicious, earning a growl from Tae. "Were you going to try and distract that girl next?"

Izuku was beyond confused now. While he might've been used to facing accusations in the past, usually 'being spooky' due to having a zombie trailing behind him all the time, this was the first time he'd ever been charged with attempted sabotage. The automatic responses he'd developed over the years died on the tip of his tongue.

"Demora—w-what are you talking about?!" The green-haired teen was at a loss.

"Now that I think on it… something about you doesn't add up," the bespectacled boy plowed on, ignoring Izuku's question. "Finishing the written exam so quickly would suggest you hold an intelligence boosting Quirk, yet you strut around with this girl as if she's under a pet controlling Quirk…"

Izuku didn't know whether to be flattered that a complete stranger equated his academic prowess to someone with superhuman intellect or overly nervous that said stranger had almost guessed an aspect of his Quirk so easily. He really needed to put more effort into teaching Tae how to appear human apparently.

"Ah HA!" Izuku's interrogator shouted, one arm chopping the air repeatedly. "You must be a higher year student sent by the staff to cull applicants who are easily distracted or frightened by adversity. As expected of UA!"

The tall boy continued droning on, arm chopping all the while. Izuku felt a headache coming on from the stranger's extreme case of tunnel vision.

"Please tell me I'm not that bad when I go into muttering mode," Izuku asked Tae, who'd calmed down when the newcomer hadn't made any threatening movements towards him. The zombie girl gave a soft groan in response, which was almost missed under the murmur of the stranger.

"God… fucking dammit!" Izuku finally snapped, "Could you please stop so I can go report this lost medication to the staff?"

It wasn't quite a shout, but the green-haired teen's urgency and seriousness were clear. Snapping out of his monologue-ing, the strange, glasses-wearing boy stepped aside. For some unfathomable reason, he looked put out.

Finally free, Izuku went to resume his tas—

"START!"

With speed belied by its size, the massive gate for the testing site opened. A pregnant silence settled over the gathered examinees, many looking about unsure of what had just happened. Izuku himself had a sinking feeling; already in motion he began to inch away from his targeted staff member and instead turned toward the now open gateway.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!"

That was the only warning Present Mic gave before the veritable horde of applicants charged forward. Not even a minute into it, and Izuku already felt the test had devolved into madness…

Not a proper assessment of hero material at all.

5 minutes or halfway through the practical…

Izuku had never been a fan of destruction. In fact, he loathed even the idea of causing property damage. When it had become clear to him that he'd never be like All Might, he'd begun studying other, less extreme, heroes with the same fervor he'd once reserved for the Number One. His analytical mind had quickly zeroed in on key differences in how missions, operations, and even safety protocols where carried out between the two.

Almost to a T, the more combat-oriented, powerful heroes had the harsher time of it in the aftermaths of major battles or operations. There were always a number of complaints about property damage that would follow in their wake, as in the case of Endeavor, or even environmental concerns as was the case whenever Crust was involved.

In contrast, while Pros with less destructive, more specialized Quirks might suffer more during the course of their missions, they were rarely taken to task afterwards. Doors and windows were easier to replace than railways and skyscrapers after all.

Call it selfish, call it considerate, but Izuku had decided the less problems his Hero-ing caused the better. This decision was why he'd changed his mindset concerning how to approach missions. Brains over brawn; it was a cliché to be sure, but one that suited him just fine.

His mother still worried about him developing OCD however.

"Tae! Restrain!" Izuku shouted, dodging a wide swipe from a one-pointer robot. The zombie-girl slammed into the attacking machine, quickly attempting a grapple that pit her superior strength against its flailing limbs. Undead muscle strained against advanced hydraulics, not enough to pile on damage, but that was the point. The green-haired teen didn't want to rip the one-pointer's head off.

"Haha! That's twenty!" Izuku cheered as he punched the off-switch located on the back of the faux villain. It had actually surprised the green-haired teen at the start; upon engaging the robots, he'd been able to analyze their design and quickly realized that a multitude of different Quirk types could easily exploit a number of obvious flaws.

While destructive Quirks could just destroy the robots with their lightly armored bodies, Quirks leaning toward agility, speed, or stealth could take advantage of the conveniently placed off-switch on their backs. For a more eclectic option, a technopathic or polarity Quirk would've easily allowed a user access to the robots' rubber bullet turrets or low-yield rocket launchers.

"How're you holding up Tae-chan?" Izuku asked as he took a moment to take a quick rest. In the short time since the practical had begun, he'd taken a fair few hits; lucky robots that managed to break free from Tae's hold, and a few hopefuls that had been less than mindful of their Quirk-use, causing debris to fly at him. Nothing so far had been close to lethal even for a normal human, but his regeneration was beginning to cause hunger pangs.

"Aaaahh…" The zombie-girl's groan sounded pained, which only ever happened when her blood supply ran low. Izuku realized he had two options… refuel Tae and stop hunting robots, or push on and hope that his partner could power through her debilitating rigor mortis.

The dilemma reminded Izuku of something his mother had once told him when he'd first openly accepted he'd never be a super powerful hero like All Might. He'd told her that working with Tae had given him insight on how commanding others could still allow him to help save people and guide others to greater successes. In response Inko had likened him to a surgeon, his future subordinates and or coworkers his tools.

He'd loved the analogy, and had quickly told Tae that she was his first scalpel.

And as he stood there in a simulated warzone, he realized… a good doctor never let his tools become dull.

"That bad huh?" A rhetorical question to be sure. Izuku detached the one-pointer's gun-arm hastily, finding the trigger made for human hands a hilarious feature. "Okay then. I've got this now, so let's just focus on staying out of trouble for a bit and get you back up to snuff. We've gotta be mindful of our limits."

While seamlessly working with Tae against the machines, in the midst of the chaos of the exam, Izuku recognized he'd had an epiphany. He still wanted to be a hero, to save everyone he could, but where once he'd dreamed of jumping into the fire to save lives, he now understood he really could guide others into avoiding said fire while still saving everyone. His dream was a real possibility.

That had lessened his concern about the practical to an extent; any number of points would help him move toward his goal. If he got into the Hero Course, or even the Support Course, great, but missing those high marks wasn't the end of the world. Aiming high was important, but failing the UA entrance exam only meant he'd have to look elsewhere, there would always be other schools after all. Hell, as battle-oriented as the practical turned out to be, maybe he'd take a look at Shiketsu anyway.

"Less than five minutes left," Izuku announced, giving Tae an honest smile. "This was a wild ride huh? I think we might actually have a small chance for the Hero Course you know? And if not, twenty's gotta be enough for Support."

Loosening his hold on the appropriated gun-arm, Izuku almost dropped it when a sudden tremor hit the testing ground. Thrust back into high alert, the green-haired teen scanned the area for threats. Behind him, Tae let out a growl. Turning, Izuku saw the zombie-girl was facing the center of the testing site.

...And the massive robot that now towered over the entire skyline with ease.

With enormous arms and a cannon-like head with eight glowing eye lenses, it was clear the final faux-villain was a real heavy hitter. Thankfully, it didn't seem to have legs, only treads attached to the bottom of its torso, so its maximum speed wouldn't be too fast. Even so, all of the examinees in its vicinity immediately began to run away in fear.

Sensing the motion below, the zero-pointer raised a massive fist and punched the street. Like a bomb going off the colossal attack unleashed a devastating shockwave, sending a plume of dust through the streets and raining a cloud of debris down on fleeing hopefuls.

Izuku looked at the giant robot with a critical stare. Present Mic had said to avoid it, that it would only attack when near examinees… but that hadn't been the case. So what was its true purpose then? Or was it defective? It would require a tremendous effort by a group of coordinated combat-Quirk users to even put a dent in it, and there was no telling the amount of injuries that could occur if they tried taking it down. And should they succeed in the end? Zero points for the trouble!

With these factors in mind, Izuku decided that sticking around wasn't the smart thing to do. So, set on leaving, the green-haired teen turned away from the titanic robot. It looked like this was the end of the line for him.

"Help…"

The voice was faint, but even amidst the chaos it carried. Matured dream or not, Izuku would never be able to ignore a cry for help; in an instant he'd stopped his retreat and gazed out in the direction of the call. To his horror, his eyes fell upon the cute brunette who'd helped him with her Quirk earlier. She'd been trapped under a chunk of debris. Her face was screwed with pain and the wreckage pinning her from the waist down was surely the cause.

The worst part… she didn't appear able to escape.

"Please… help me…" The plea, followed by a hand extending blindly outward in desperate supplication, spurred the green-haired teen into action. Only the most cold-hearted of bastards would've refused such a call, fear of being crushed to death under the thumb of a rampaging robot notwithstanding.

Now, Izuku Midoriya was by no means an abnormally strong teen by hero society, nor exceptionally fast or agile. In fact, only hours ago, he wouldn't have labeled his own intelligence as anything special, though now he was beginning to suspect.

But for all his shortcomings, there was one aspect of the green-haired teen that outshone all those around him. And as they watched from their darkened control room as he ran towards the trapped girl without hesitation, the observing future teachers of UA's newest hero hopefuls were given a front row seat to this shining quality.

Izuku Midoriya had the heart of a true hero.

"Tae! Rescue and retreat!" Izuku shouted, calling out a basic strategy on the fly. "I'll distract it!"

It was a risky plan, and he knew he'd never be able to defeat the zero-pointer on his own, but if he could save the girl that was all that mattered.

"LOOK AT ME YOU GLORIFIED TRASH CAN!" Perhaps not the most imaginative of taunts, but combined with shooting an entire clip of rubber bullets at the robot's eye-lenses, it did the trick. Even though not a shot landed, the dual annoyances managed to grab the attention of the advancing machine.

Meanwhile, the trapped brunette watched as the green-haired boy she'd fled from earlier ran headfirst into danger. Shame clutched at her heart; she'd been so rude before and here he was putting his life on the line to save her. Suddenly, the weight that had been a crushing presence on her lower body disappeared. Looking down, the girl noticed the zombie-girl was straining to lift the masonry that had pinned her down. Not wasting a moment, she crawled free.

Before the brunette could fully stand, her ankle burned something fierce, and flee on her own she felt herself lifted and slung across a slim pair of shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Craning her neck, the girl found that it was again the zombie-girl, this time carrying her away from the danger. Moving too jarringly to speak, the girl instead chanced to watch the green-haired teen dip and dodge attacks like a badass character out of a videogame.

"Yes! Tae-chan did it!" Izuku murmured through clenched teeth, taking a second to look at the retreating girls. "Now I can get away."

Unfortunately, the green-haired teen had just made a classic rookie mistake. As soon as he took his eyes off the zero-pointer, the robot managed to land a bone-shattering punch on him. The sheer force of the blow sent Izuku shooting away, a green blur in the air.

"GOOOODDD FFFUUUUUUCCCKKKKKIINNNGGG DAAAMMMMIIIIITTTTT!" Izuku's scream followed him as he sailed through the air like a rocket. The pain was astronomical, but the worst part was he could already feel his shattered bones and pulverized muscles stitching themselves back together. Landing was going to be a bitch; he could already tell his body would break all over again at this rate.

Just as he soared over Tae's head, Izuku felt the brunette, who'd been laid over the zombie-girl's shoulder, reach out and catch his cheek with the whole of her hand. There was the clear sound of a snap, and the pilfered one-pointer gun dropped to the ground with a clatter.

Izuku's body slowed to a halt mid-flight, hanging in the air like a puppet with its strings cut.

"R-Release!" The brunette said, steepling her fingers so the pads touched. Suddenly with no warning, the zombie-girl sat her on the ground—just as Izuku dropped to the street like a rock. The green-haired teen didn't move a muscle.

Fearing for his health, the girl rushed over to see what the problem was… and immediately wished she hadn't. Izuku's neck had been twisted around completely one hundred and eighty degrees. The brunette could hardly hold down her already roiling stomach at the sight, until a horrible realization hit her like a freight train; she'd just accidently killed her savior by trying to slow his fall.

The potent mix of nausea and horror was too much. Collapsing, the girl began to vomit everything left in her abused stomach.

 **Crack!**

Whipping her head up at the abrupt noise, the brunette tried to pinpoint the source of the progressively louder sounds of cracking and popping to their source. It almost sounded like… bones being forcibly snapped back into position.

"That… hurts… a lot!"

The voice of her apparently not-dead savior sent the girl reeling in frightened shock. Looking down, she witnessed the exact moment Izuku raised his hands and wrenched his head back into place. In moments, the ugly bruising that had been spreading around his neck faded too. Big, sweet, clear green eyes that couldn't belong to such an undying monster turned to look up at her.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked the brunette as soon as he'd gotten his wits back. "Does anything hurt?"

Officially beyond anything she'd been prepared to handle, the girl gave the only answer she could; she rolled her eyes to the back of her head and fell unconscious. She'd deal with reality when it made sense again.

Izuku looked to Tae for an answer to what just happened. Helpfully, the zombie-girl stared back, as blank as ever. The green-haired teen shrugged.

"Well… At least she didn't fall in her own vomit…" Knowing he and his companion were at their limit, Izuku moved to prepare to haul the brunette onto his back. "Let's get her out of here before the giant trash can—"

"AND THAT'S TIME!"

Saved by Present Mic's announcement, every examinee still conscious let out an explosive sighs of relief.

"That was convenient…" Izuku sighed along, glad he only had to position the girl away from her vomit now.

In no time at all, an extremely short, elderly woman appeared at the testing site. Decked out in a hospital themed motif, it was immediately clear to Izuku that Recovery Girl, a heroine long famous for her healing Quirk, had arrived. While the green-haired teen gushed and debated on whether or not to beg the legendary Pro for an autograph, the Youthful Heroine went about and checked the student hopefuls for injuries.

Unnoticed in the background, an imposing boy wearing glasses couldn't help the feelings of failure that were striking at his heart. He couldn't ignore the truth of what he'd just witnessed; when the situation had called for a hero, only one small boy had stood up and faced the challenge. None of the others had seen it, being too focused on escaping like he'd almost been, but the green-haired stranger he'd confronted earlier had braved a danger completely out of their league without question. As soon as he'd seen the trapped girl, he'd moved.

Due to his gathered points, the boy knew he'd most likely be accepted into UA. But now… he hoped the other boy did as well. He was someone worthy of calling a classmate.

One week later…

The days after the entrance exam, while waiting for UA's answer, passed for Izuku much like his previous months of training had; he enjoyed his mother's large home cooked meals, taught Tae new tricks, and otherwise made himself useful. While his mother hadn't said it, he knew she'd been worried at first, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed. Letting her know he was only waiting to hear back which class would accept him, not if he had been accepted, allowed her to relax somewhat.

Now Inko loved her son, that was plain to see, but it pained her to know that for all of his Quirk's abilities her baby wasn't immune to the pain he faced. Her son's extraordinary endurance and ability to survive meant little to her when she knew he suffered through each ordeal he went through twice, once from the wounds when they were inflicted and once from the healing process that fixed them. Like any good mother she wanted her son to reach his dream, but she feared it just the same; heroes always ended up hurt in the end.

That's why, in the darkest corner of her heart, Inko secretly prayed that Izuku would only get into the Support Course… or even better, General Studies.

"Izuku! Mail!" Inko called out as soon as she picked up the day's post and saw a letter that revealed it held UA's seal. So today was the day her son had been waiting for. No matter what happened next, she swore she'd support him no matter what.

"Finally!" Izuku shouted, sliding into the living room from the hallway. "Now let's see which class it's gonna be!"

Inko smiled as she watched her son enter his 'focus stance,' eyes glued to his letter. He neatly opened the little piece of cardstock, obviously wanting to keep it intact as a memento, and pulled out what was inside. In the palm of his hand sat a small metal disc, no bigger than a cup lid.

Without warning a hologram burst to life from the disc, causing Izuku to drop it on the table in shock.

"I AM HERE… AS A PROJECTION!" The booming voice of All Might filled the entire apartment, the top Pro's imposing image not diminished in the least by his questionably fashionable yellow suit. Surprised into speechlessness mother and son collapsed onto the family couch to listen to the Symbol of Peace's message. Having taken her time, Tae slowly made her way from Izuku's room and stood behind the two.

"…Actually, I came here to work at UA!" All Might continued, slightly more controlled. "Now then, Izuku Midoriya… while you scored a miraculous perfect score on the written exam, twenty points in the practical just isn't enough to warrant a place in the Hero Course."

Instead of feeling much disappointment, Izuku took the news with a shrug, earning a discrete sigh of relief from his mother. Leaning in, the green-haired teen locked his gaze on the hologram; he still needed to know if he'd made it into the Support Course.

"At least if that was all there was to it…" All Might's words caught the two living audience members by surprise once again, especially with how cheeky the hero sounded. Tae, unseen behind them, cocked her head to the side.

"Your actions spoke louder than any words ever could! Look here!" All Might spun around, pointing a remote to a floating screen in the hologram. In the display, footage of Izuku's bravery ran from multiple angles. "You, who had no combat ability, showed more courage than a thousand lions!"

Inko couldn't feel her hands. Before her eyes, her baby was taking the role of an ant against an elephant, all to save a stranger in need. Was the room spinning?

"How could any Hero Course reject—no… not BEG for you to accept!?" All Might shouted, open fist clenching in a dramatic pose. "Heroes are meant to risk their lives to save others whenever the need arises, not for money or glory, but because it's the right thing to do!"

Caught in his own emotional appeal, All Might slammed his hands down and leaned into the camera, his electric blue eyes glowing under the shadow of his heavy brows.

"This is why examinees weren't informed about them… but in addition to villain points, the exam awarded RESCUE POINTS!" Rearing back, All Might waved to a scoring board, which was soon cut to fill the whole screen. Scanning the information quickly, Izuku found his slot; the line contained his name, villain points, and the newly flashing rescue points—sixty.

"Yes indeed! You passed with flying colors!" All Might announced, the camera cutting back to the larger than life hero. "So come, Young Midoriya, this is your Hero Academia!"

The dramatic welcome filled Izuku with elation, along with a small bit of guilt at judging the best academy in eastern Japan ahead of time. Suddenly, the smiling image of All Might was disrupted by a holographic arm, which passed him a piece of paper. Quickly scanning the note's contents, the confused expression on the Pro's face was clear to see.

"Izuku Midoriya AND Tae?" All Might asked, scratching the back of his head. "Wait… this says she's a zombie? Didn't he call her his sist—"

As quickly as it'd started the holo-disc cut off, All Might's puzzled expression a last, unintended blooper. Izuku picked up the unexpected means of acceptance, his own puzzlement clear.

"I don't remember ever telling All Might Tae was my sister… In fact, I've only said that to a handful of people…" Expecting the look demanding explanation, Izuku slapped a palm onto his forehead. "Don't judge me mom… you don't know how hard it is…"

Izuku's defensive rant died at the sight of his mother, unconsciously lying on the couch. The footage of his fight with the zero-pointer must've been too much for her all at once.

"I'm so grounded this weekend…" Izuku said as he softly smiled at the woman who'd always supported him, knowing in advance that no amount of apologies were going to be enough to erase her newest traumas.

At least she probably didn't see the part where the giant robot had clocked him with that mean punch… or his interaction with the brunette afterwards.

"I guess I'll have to design us some hero costumes now…" Izuku muttered, realizing his achievement came with some mandatory pre-semester requirements. "What do you want Tae?"

The zombie-girl, who he'd eventually noticed, had been oddly attentive throughout the holographic acceptance letter. Leaning down, Tae effortlessly picked Inko up into a fireman's carry, executing an old half-order Izuku had once given her to always help his mother to bed if she ended up falling asleep early for some reason.

Pausing, Tae turned to Izuku and… groaned.

"Of course I'm not going to dress you up in a skin tight suit!" Izuku said, false offense heavy in his voice. "Don't worry about it, I'll think of something good."

It might've just been his idea of playful banter, but Izuku knew he needed to put real effort into these costumes. They had to be good, not only for his and Tae's safety, but to show how serious he was in becoming a hero. It wouldn't hurt if they also reassured his mother they weren't jumping head first into harm's way unprepared too.

One month later, first day of class at UA…

After a month away, Izuku and Tae were able to find their way through the halls of UA surprisingly easily. Like many other high schools that boasted multistory buildings nowadays, the first floor was where all of the first years' classes would be, so it only took one flight of stairs to generally be in the right place. After that it was only a matter of walking the halls until they found where 1-A, the duo's assigned class, was located.

Luckily for them, they'd left early so getting a little lost along the way wouldn't be a problem… and the stairwell was only a handful of doors away from their destination.

After getting over how over-the-top the door to the room was, Izuku and Tae were ready for the first day of class. With each step, the green-haired teen dreaded how much of a disaster it would likely become. He well knew there was no point in bragging about points or deeds, the exam was only meant to indicate one's level of deservedness of having a place at the academy after all, not keeping it, and with his Quirk… introductions were always a crapshoot.

Izuku's first day of middle school came to mind.

Just as he put his hand out to grab the door, Izuku saw the cute brunette from the exam out of the corner of his eye. She looked back at him… and waved with a smile.

"You're the guy that saved me!" The girl greeted with an energy and cheerfulness the green-haired teen hadn't been expecting. "You were like a total badass and everything!"

Much too quickly for Izuku's comfort, the brunette had closed the distance between them. She didn't invade his personal space, but he still felt his mind start to fritz at their proximity.

"I—I… I can hardly say that…" Izuku pushed out through his nervousness, "I still… still couldn't dodge that last punch."

Over the years, Izuku had practiced his speaking by talking to Tae, allowing him to greatly reduce his stuttering. However, that did little to nothing to get rid of his awkwardness around live people.

"Oh… yeah… Sorry you got hurt saving me…" The girl's cheerfulness died at the still fresh memory; the crushing guilt, the cracking of bones… "If only I hadn't lost my medication…"

"Wait… is this yours?" Izuku asked suddenly, slinging off his backpack. He dug around inside before pulling out the bottle of pills he'd found before the practical exam. The brunette's chocolate eyes blew wide open.

"AH! What?! Where did you find it?!" The girl was beside herself as she took the medicine, alternating between glancing at the label and the boy before her.

"I… kinda almost tripped over it right before the exam," Izuku explained, scratching his head with an awkward smile. "I meant to hand it over to a staff member but… I got distracted…"

"…You…"

It was so quiet he almost missed it. Looking down, Izuku saw the brunette was slightly shaking. She was… starting to tear up?

"First you save my life… and now you return my medication…" The girl seemed on the edge of a breakdown the more she spoke. "And all I did… even now…"

And just like that, Izuku understood. It hadn't taken him long to realize the brunette was most likely a naturally energetic and friendly person, the kind that jumped all over you to say hello and ask you if you were as happy as they were. But, like she'd tried to explain, she was keeping her distance from him instead of doing all that. He could see the guilt in her eyes… as well as the darting looks she sent Tae.

"It doesn't matter!"

Blurting things out was one way to diffuse a situation Izuku supposed. Tae added a grunt for good measure.

"W-what?" The girl started at the shout, her confusion and surprise enough to disrupt her emotional upheaval. Izuku shook his head, letting out a weak smile.

"Zombies are unnerving, I know that, and Tae-chan's a zombie," Izuku explained. "You're just having a natural, instinctual reaction. I won't hold it against anyone for experiencing something as universal as the fear of the unknown and bizarre."

Rubbing her eyes clear, the brunette swallowed down her troubled thoughts. She smiled back at Izuku, which the green-haired student took as a good sign.

"As your classmate though, I hope I'll be able to prove to you that she's just a part of my Quirk. I also hope you come to accept that she's just as reliable as I am," Izuku continued eloquently. "Why don't we start again?"

The brunette nodded quickly, visibly relieved that she hadn't ruined a potential friendship.

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I'll be attending class 1-A. It's nice to meet you!" To cap his speech, Izuku gave a courteous bow. He hoped it was obvious that he was more than willing to forgive and forget whatever insult the girl had imagined she'd given. Her beaming smile hinted that he might've been at least a little successful.

"Hello to you. My name is Ochaco Uraraka," Ochaco began her own introduction, returning the polite bow. "I'll be attending class 1-A here. It's nice to meet you too."

It was surprising how much better clearing the air made the girl feel; she didn't have to worry she was insulting her savior anymore. A sudden groan from Tae grabbed Ochaco's attention, although it was immediately stolen by Izuku's response to the zombie-girl.

"You're right, we should probably enter now and meet the rest of our classmates."

As if understanding the undead was an everyday thing for him, Izuku once again reached out to open the door to the classroom. Meanwhile, Ochaco stood wide-eyed at the display.

"D-Did you just understand what she said?" Ochaco asked in alarm. "How did you do that?"

Unfortunately, the answer to these questions would have to wait. As soon as he'd opened the door, Izuku, Tae, and Ochaco herself were caught up in the chaos that was class 1-A.

The most eye-catching for the newcomers was the tall, bespectacled student with the overly imposing facial expression. From desk to desk the teen ran around the room, chopping his arms through the air as he preached his idea of order to anyone who'd listen. Which wasn't many.

Izuku glanced around, noticing a shorter girl, for once giving him the height advantage with someone, with frog-like features sitting three desks back from the door, silently eyeballing everyone as well. Somehow, she made holding a finger up to her mouth in consideration look cute.

Leaning diagonally backwards from the desk in front of the froggy girl, excitedly making conversation with a floating girl's uniform was a pink-skinned girl with wild hair like Izuku's and two curled horns. The green-haired teen got the impression that she'd either eaten a ton of sugar for breakfast or just had more energy than she knew what to do with.

A boy with blood-red hair and shark-like teeth was switching between keeping an eye on the pink girl and yelling about 'manliness' to a bored looking girl with bizarre ears who could've been the poster child for punk rock. The crimson-shark boy didn't seem to be offended that the girl was mostly ignoring him.

Like a sixth sense, Izuku avoided looking at the far wall, where a familiar blond was burning holes into anyone who'd make eye contact with him.

"Hey you!" The imposing teen called out as he marched toward the door. Seeing as he was marching in his direction, Izuku pointed a finger at himself.

He had no idea what this guy could want with him.

"Yes, you! I owe you an apology!" Izuku was too shocked to respond before the imposing teen had pushed on, arm still chopping. "During the exam I was rude to you; accusing you of being a fake student or someone unfit for the Hero Course. But, you were the only one who noticed the true intent of the exam. You not only more than earned your place here, but proved me wrong at every level."

The imposing guy shifted to a more humbled demeanor as he spoke, allowing Izuku to slightly relax himself. Able to concentrate now, the green-haired teen quickly recognized who the student before him was—the examinee that'd accosted him and forced him to miss his chance to hand over Ochaco's medication.

"First of all, there wasn't some hidden facet to the exam to notice. I just did what was right, at least in my heart," Izuku explained, shaking his head. Gesturing to the rosy-cheeked girl beside him, he smoothly transitioned attention away from himself. "And second, don't apologize to me, apologize to her. The medication you stopped me from delivering to the staff… it was hers."

The no longer imposing teen descended into a flurry of apologies to the now giggling Ochaco, all the while waving his arms in an overly dramatic fashion. The scene earned a warm smile from the boy with the cursed blood… for the first time he was meeting people who were nice to him without any ulterior motives. If he could meet even one more person like the two before him now, he'd be happy.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play friends…" A tired and gravely voice scolded, catching the teens off guard. Looking around… then down, the three found… a man in a sleeping bag?

Faster than someone wrapped up should be able to move, the man stood up and emerged from his toasty cocoon. Looking around the room with obvious disdain, he shuffled to the teacher's desk. Beaten down look notwithstanding, the man's very presence left quite the impression on the students.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa," the now named Aizawa announced, digging into his sleeping bag. Finding what he'd been looking for, he stood up, now holding a wad of UA gym uniforms. "This may seem sudden, but change into these and meet me at the athletics field. You have ten minutes."

His piece said, the gruff teacher left without another word, leaving confused students in his wake.

Eleven minutes later…

Twenty students and one zombie stood together at UA's athletics field, the living of the group staring with no little surprise, and fear, at their teacher. He'd just announced that he was going to test their potential through physical tests, which they'd expected, while allowing them to use their Quirks, which hadn't been but was enthusiastically welcomed.

And then Mina Ashido had mentioned fun.

"If you think life here at UA is going to be all about fun, how about this," Aizawa had growled, glaring at the students, "The one who scores lowest will face immediate expulsion."

Oddly enough, there hadn't been any frightened pleas for fairness or something silly like that. It was apparent that all present had already accepted that UA's Beyond: Plus Ultra would throw extreme curveballs at them from day one. Now they were up to bat.

"The entrance exam was designed to identify those with the minimum required skills to enter this academy," Aizawa continued on, ignoring the now drawn faces of the teenagers lined up in front of him. "Now it's up to me to ascertain if any of you have the potential to become real heroes. And we're going to start with this."

From his pockets, Aizawa withdrew a simple looking ball and his smart phone, which was opened to an app with multiple challenges listed.

"Throwing a ball."

If they'd been able to move a muscle, half of 1-A would've collapsed in disbelief. Seeming to know what his potential-students were thinking, the gruff teacher sighed at their ignorance.

"Your objective is for the ball to reach the furthest point possible. As long as you don't leave the circle here, you may use any means necessary," Aizawa explained. "And yes, I'm serious about using your Quirks. You're no longer bound by illogical middle school rules. Act like it."

At this point, some of 1-A had thawed from the chilling fear expulsion had shot into their veins. Looks of determination and grit began to enter the eyes of a number of the heroes-in-training. Belief in their abilities, belief in all of the hard work they'd put themselves through to get to this point, was lighting a fire in them.

"Now, the examinee who achieved the highest score in the practical exam will be our guinea pig, and go first," Aizawa announced. Bakugo, having largely been unaffected by the words spoken so far, smirked at this. Sure in his superiority, he began to step forward.

"Izuku Midoriya, you better set a good example of how to maximize the use of one's Quirk."

Bakugo stopped dead in his tracks as Aizawa motioned for Izuku to take the ball and step up to circle. The blond glowered at the green-haired teen in absolute hatred.

"Of course sir," Izuku replied, palming the ball and taking his place. Tae, whose green tracksuit contrasted heavily with the sea of blue surrounding her, followed closely.

In middle school, Izuku knew he'd never surpassed thirty meters on a ball throw, never even close. But now, now he could use his Quirk as he believed it'd been intended. Standing firmly, he raised the ball up and—

"Tae-chan, please take this ball and place it at one thousand meters exactly," gave an order.

Dropping the ball into awaiting hands, the green-haired teen, and his bewildered teacher and fellow students, watched as the undead girl began to jog away.

Soon enough, the group of onlookers watched as the zombie-girl elegantly bent down and delicately placed the ball on the ground.

In much less time than it'd taken to carry out the order, Tae returned to her original position. Coming up to Izuku, it was clear she was waiting for another order.

"Exactly one thousand meters," Aizawa stated, "Not bad."

Showing his phone's display to the class, the gruff teacher revealed the level of precision used and how high the bar had been set. Cries of disbelief ran amok, more than once accompanied by calls of unfairness. They were summarily ignored.

Bakugo reacted to it all the worst. The blond was seeing red.

As Izuku gave Tae her head pats, something he liked to think the zombie-girl enjoyed, he couldn't help but feel blessed that for the first time, he found himself in a place that allowed him to be himself. He'd found nice people, a teacher that wasn't going to push him down, and was encouraged to use his Quirk. He swore to himself then and there, he'd work harder than ever to convince everyone that his power had the potential to be used for the good of the people.

But for the moment, he felt comfortable with his starting line.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Next week I'll publish another story, but don't worry, that will not take priority over this one, so please, be patient.


	4. Sinister Friendship

**Magnus:** Thank you for all your support, it really gives me the strength to keep writing, enough to get this chapter out sooner than intended, now enjoy as Izuku and Tsuyu finally get their first scene together!

 **Disclaimer:** Is just me, or even in canon do Izuku and Tsuyu have the best chemistry together?

 **Beta'd: Jan 17, 2019**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A sinister friendship.**

Shouta Aizawa, Pro Hero codename Eraserhead, eyed his newest batch of wannabe students with some reservation. They might've taken his threat of expulsion better than some of their predecessors, but he still fully intended to discern their individual potentials… if they had any.

One of the reasons he even bothered teaching at UA was because it gave him the perfect justification to seek out and prevent future disasters from happening; people with Quirks they didn't understand or didn't care to control often ended up at the academy for one reason or another. Spotting these kinds of brats so that they could be handled properly away from the delicate public was worth his time.

When he'd been assigned 1-A… again… he'd done his usual research into the incoming students' files, and found a few that had caught his eye. One, in particular, stood out for a variety of reasons.

Izuku Midoriya, the boy with a troubled past. The kid lacked a true understanding of his Quirk, made use of a reanimated corpse he'd watched killed in front of him, and while clearly some finer details had been left out, spent most of his school career as a lone wolf. While the practical exam had revealed his budding heroic heart, the unknown limits of the teen's zombification abilities worried him. A history of—suspected—bullying, isolation, and trauma only increased the risks of villainous potential.

"Return to your spot, Midoriya," Aizawa said, shaking himself from this thoughts. "And remember, keep your… pet… under control. Or, failing that, be quick to warn me if your control slips."

The grizzled pro's sharp eyes caught the grinding of the green-haired teen's teeth at the referral of the reanimated corpse as a pet. He added a mental note to Midoriya's file that his relationship with the undead girl was viewed as more meaningful than previously recorded. Thankfully, after a firm nod, the boy went to join the rest of his classmates.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aizawa suddenly noticed the movements of a spiky blond. He wasn't anywhere near naïve enough to believe the scowling boy wanted to give his classmate a friendly handshake.

"Fucking Romero! I'm going to…"

Bakugo's rage sputtered out before it could really ignite. Nothing had happened. He was pointing an open palm at the freak but nothing was happening!

"What the fu—?!" The spiky blond's cursing was cut off as bandage-like cloth abruptly wrapped around him. No matter how much he struggled, the cloth held and he couldn't break free.

In fact, the more he struggled the more tangled he became.

"And what exactly were you trying to do?" Aizawa growled lowly, a hint of real anger crossing his expressionless face. "Attacking or harming a fellow student or member of the staff outside of training exercises is grounds for immediate expulsion."

Those currently not tied up like a mummy watched on as Bakugo was completely enveloped by Aizawa's seriously long scarf. The caught blond, finally realizing the futility of his actions and recognizing the threat in his teacher's words, roughly ceased his struggling. He settled for glaring at the man.

Hoping his point had been made, Aizawa released his captive, only to immediately wish he hadn't.

"Harming? That kind of thing doesn't apply to that abomination and his sick… zombie… thing!" Bakugo spat out. His disturbing words, delivered in such a disturbing fashion, quickly earned the disgust of the watching students.

Aizawa stood, silently examining what he'd belatedly realized was another potential villain problem.

"Midoriya, are you immune to or resistant to pain?" Asked with all the seriousness of the grave, the question caught everyone off guard. Those who hadn't met Izuku before were confused, shouldn't the green-haired teen share the durability of his zombie-girl? The imposing boy with glasses, and more so Ochaco, knew better. But even they were horrified when their classmate responded.

"Tae-chan's pain receptors seem to be non-functional according to all current means of analysis," Izuku was quick to reveal, "But I can feel pain just like a normal person, sir."

That was the truth, sort of. No one really knew if the zombie-girl felt pain anymore since they couldn't ask her and she never reacted to injuries. It was merely a best guess.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was nodding his head at the expected answer.

"Regenerators can build up their pain tolerance, just like everybody else, but that's no excuse to harm them," the pro hero said, staring at the aggravated blond. "Katsuki Bakugo, the rules apply to everyone here. Consider this your only warning."

With that, the issue was settled, though Aizawa noticed quite a few new developments amongst his wannabe students.

Thanks to his experiences as a pro hero, Aizawa had plenty of practice at and aptitude for reading body language. In that regard, the teens before him were open books. From the psychotic rage rolling off of Bakugo, to the forced resignation exuding from Midoriya, he could see an entire story being written before his very eyes.

The two clearly had history. The verdanette's acceptance of the blond's behavior didn't come off as someone unable to defend themselves, but more like someone who'd repeatedly been disallowed from going on the defensive. The exhausted teacher added another mental note, this time to remember to dig up any hidden info on these two. No doubt staff at their previous schools had a hand in things escalating this far.

What really concerned Aizawa, though, was the zombie. As Bakugo had attempted to use his Quirk, he'd clearly seen the undead girl tense up, ready to take action should violence break out. His unease steamed from one simple fact, there hadn't been any verbal commands from Midoriya for it to react to in that instant.

"That went better than expected," Izuku muttered to himself as he and Tae reached their classmates. Looking up, the green-haired teen realized the entire group was staring at him…

"To be able to control your darkness to such a fine degree! And with such finesse!" A boy with the head of a raven greeted him first, sounding quite friendly. "I salute you."

"That was an incredibly creative use of your Quirk," A tall girl with a wild, spiky black ponytail agreed. "More people should learn to think like you."

The green-haired teen was speechless at the continued support.

"Could'a been better," the crimson-haired boy with shark teeth added, more nonchalantly than antagonizing. "You should'a had her throw it for you."

"Not everyone uses brute force to solve their problems," the girl with cute frog features defended, taking Izuku's side to his amazement. "There's nothing wrong with being imaginative, kero."

Aizawa, seeing his wannabes getting distracted, tabled his current thoughts and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd taken his hands of the reins for one second…

"Enough chit-chat!" the gruff teacher interrupted, returning the feeling of dread to the students. "Play friends after you've survived the day."

Uncowed, Izuku only nodded at the words, thumb and forefinger cupping his chin.

"As expected of the Pro Hero Eraserhead," the green-haired teen said to the surprise of his classmates… and teacher. "No room for nonsense."

"Oh? So you know who I am?" Aizawa asked, actually interested that some kid had recognized him. He was an underground hero for a reason. "And what gave it away? Or did you guess?"

Izuku shook his head in the negative, stepping to the side so the rest of the class could see him. He held out a fist, palm up.

"Wears specialized goggles around the neck that don't look like they'd impair vision." One finger shot up.

"Uses a capture tool that's disguised as a simple and plain scarf that's easy to wear and move around." Two fingers.

"A Quirk is suddenly unable to be activated without explanation." Three fingers.

"And, I apologize sir, but I don't think any one of us recognize your face even though we know you have to be a pro to teach here." A fourth and final finger rose up. Izuku smiled.

"I can't think of another hero that fits all of those descriptions," the green-haired teen announced, earning a small smirk from the underground hero. His classmates continued to stare.

Aizawa suddenly turned to his gaping wannabes, bloodshot eyes wide and frightening.

"Enough talk! Get ready to show me what you can do!" Returned to the task at hand, the hopefully future class of 1-A went about carrying out the orders for the different tests.

Aizawa took more mental notes as his wannabes tackled their tests; some preferred a direct approach, others showcased their creativity, and a few even exhibited balanced skill and ingenuity. As the school day approached its end, the pro hero already had a pretty good idea on how to guide a few of the more obvious talents he'd been given.

Tenya Iida, who came off to those around him as imposing with his stern look and glasses, has scored highest in the fifty-meter dash and above average in the long jump. He'd revealed himself to be rather narrow minded, however, playing by the book a little too much without any consideration for imaginative solutions. Tackling the tests as ordered was all well and good, but a hero needed to be open to all alternatives in every situation.

Ochaco Uraraka, a brunette with perpetually rosy cheeks, had completely bested everyone at the softball throw. He was a little miffed that she'd sent the test module into low orbit, but it showcased her Quirk's ability so he'd gotten over it. She'd also managed to score the best at the long jump, but he'd noticed that the longer she used her Quirk, the sicker she appeared to get. Definitely something to work on in the near future.

Momo Yaoyorozu, his most… mature looking… wannabe, had shown without a doubt that she deserved the recommendation she'd received. The tall girl had scored high marks in most tests, making excellent use of her Quirk to fabricate any and all tools that could make her life easier. She'd demonstrated higher than average physical conditioning as well, managing to excel even in situations her Quirk couldn't be used. He'd have to focus on her speed though, both physically and in Quirk use; she was the slowest in the class at the moment.

Shoto Todoroki, the heterochromatic with a history probably on par with Midoriya's in what hadn't been recorded. His dual hair color stood out, as did the scar over his left eye, but his high marks spoke louder of his ability. The kicker with the boy was that he absolutely refused to use half of his Quirk, a mindset that needed to be addressed sooner rather than later.

Tsuyu Asui, a shorter girl who's Quirk gave her frog-like features, was what Aizawa would appreciate all average heroes aspiring to be. She'd easily scored above most of her classmates, easily enough that it was clear she was holding back strength and skill to spare. He decided she'd make a fine standard to grade everyone else against.

Izuku Midoriya, the top scorer in the practical exam, had managed to surprise him more than once with how he tackled the tests. The softball throw had been just a peek into the mind of the teen, a glimpse at a creativity that was rare to see these days. Having himself thrown by his zombie for the long jump, achieving a respectably above average distance, was a sight to see… so too was watching the undead girl easily match said distance with little effort.

 _'Above average…'_ that term applied to Midoriya in almost every test now that he thought about it. The endurance tests had presented interesting results of course, such as the green-haired teen would have everyone beat on number of repetitions made, but not speed, and that he could do all of this without sweating or showing signs of muscle fatigue. He didn't know what to make of the zombie matching his wannabe in perfect imitation.

"Something's doesn't feel right…" Aizawa muttered, glancing at the now exhausted students, specifically the green-haired teen. Every test he'd noticed it more and more, the zombie seemed to act with a degree of autonomy more akin to a thrall of a minion/pet Quirk than a creation of a zombification Quirk. She wasn't only obedient; she could react on her own.

Which didn't make any sense at all with Midoriya's Quirk registered as 'Blood Repair.' The file only said the teen's blood repaired biological structures it came into contact with, unsettling as that apparently allowed him to reanimate corpses to do his bidding. But the problem with that description was it failed to explain the behavior of the zombie. The undead girl acted more like loyal pet, not a mindless puppet.

Sometimes he hated how ineffectual the QRA proved themselves to be when handling delicate matters such as this.

"Not right in the slightest…" Aizawa muttered a second time, now taking note of Katsuki Bakugo. The explosive blond had spent the entire time glaring at anyone who managed to best him in even one test, which meant at this point almost everyone had drawn his ire in some fashion. He knew the type, had seen it a hundred times before; the top dog of middle school who couldn't come to terms with the truth of the real world. To be honest, he'd expected it to have been Endeavor's kid, not a random upstart.

"Okay then," Aizawa called out, drawing the attention of his wannabes. Once the teens were all looking at him, the gruff teacher clicked a button on his phone's screen. An innocent beep later, and a holographic display board popped into existence. In two columns of ten, the student hopefuls were ranked.

"These are the results for today," the pro hero announced, taking in the stressed looks as each wannabe desperately searched for their name. Logically, if they'd been thinking, the only name that should matter to them was the bottom one. On that note… "About last place being expelled…"

Izuku took in the sight of his name, sitting comfortably at seventh, with a smile. He felt good. He and Tae had earned that spot together through all their hard work. But he knew he still had a long way to go before he'd earn the title of hero, this was just another step.

Contrary to the green-haired boy, the shortest member of the class, Minoru Mineta, had collapsed to his knees. To his absolute horror, it was his name he found at the twentieth spot on the list. Only now did he truly regret skipping all those gym days in middle school.

"It was a lie," Aizawa revealed, "Just something to incentivize you all to go beyond your self-imposed limitations."

Too tired to cause much of a scene, the now official members of class 1-A still made their disbelief at what they were being told known.

"It wasn't true?" Kyouka Jiro asked, her ear-jacks writhing like agitated snakes. The punk rock girl obviously felt relieved, but at the same time strangely cheated.

Crossing her arms under her developed chest, Momo nodded in agreement… before looking down in shame.

"If you think about it, it was kind of obvious," the mature girl said, sure in her belief that a prestigious academy wouldn't risk its image by expelling students on the first day. "I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier."

Uncaring as to the veracity of the girl's belief, Aizawa turned to leave. The pro hero had a lot to consider with this batch of students, not to mention warnings to pass around during his debrief with the rest of the freshman teachers. He'd bet his melatonin that at least one of his coworkers weren't aware of the zombie or the explosive kid.

Izuku himself wasn't quite sure what he thought about Momo's declaration, but decided fretting over it wouldn't do anyone any good now. Ready to call it a day, the green-haired teen just wanted to follow his classmates back to the locker rooms in peace, change, and go home.

His classmates, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Midoriya," the teen with the raven head, Fumikage Tokoyami, said suddenly, coming up to the boy in question out of the blue, "As a fellow master of the darkness, I cannot help but dwell upon the curiosity that is your control over your undead servant. Would you grant me the honor of revealing your methods?"

1-A had by this point split to their separate locker rooms. Izuku, half changed, nearly fell over when he realized the raven-headed teen's enquiry had earned them the attention of some of the other boys. He kind of couldn't blame them though, he supposed, they'd noticed Tae waiting just outside the locker room.

"Master of—? Wait… Are you talking about Tae-chan?" Izuku asked, confused and thrown off balance by his new classmate's manner of speaking… and being approached at all.

Tokoyami nodded solemnly, glad that he'd been understood. Too often was it that those he spoke to looked back at him as if he spoke madness. It was refreshing to be acknowledged.

"I am," the raven-headed teen confirmed. "Although now I find myself ever the more curious. Is Tae the corpse's true name, or is it something you provided when you took control?"

Hearing him speak further, it was clear to Izuku that Tokoyami was being overly dramatic on purpose, though he couldn't be sure if it was how the teen normally spoke or was the result of a lonely scholastic life. If it were the latter, then he'd at least met a kindred spirit.

"Well… yes, her true name was—is Tae," Izuku replied, eyes filling with sadness. "As for control… she's an extension of my Quirk now. Honestly I wish I could've saved her instead."

"Saved?" Tokoyami breathed, unable to contain his surprise. Realizing what he'd said, he shook his head. "No, think not of answering further. Truly, it must have been a most painful experience."

The raven-headed teen had no idea just how appreciative his green-haired counterpart was for being allowed to avoid reliving the traumatic events that had ended with the existence of the undead girl for a little longer.

As the class necromancer and local edge lord continued their talk in quieter tones, Bakugo sat by himself, working himself even farther into his scorching rage. The apprehension tests had been a hard blow for him; his rightful place at the top taken again and again by smiley extras, people he knew were weaker than him. The freak's victories over him were the worst though, not even suffered at the hands of combat moves, just cheap tactics unbecoming of a hero.

What really boiled his blood was how much attention Romero was getting for his tricks, attention that should've been his for the taking. How could anyone not be disgusted by the mere existence of such a grotesque Quirk?

"You two ready?" Came the sudden call of Denki Kaminari, a blond with a happy face. The question visibly startled the so-called 'dark kids' of the group. "We're all leaving to get our things from the classroom now. Some of us are gonna hang out after. Wanna join?"

Touched that he was being offered an opportunity he'd never been given by a classmate before, Izuku nevertheless had to deny the invitation.

"Maybe next time," the green-haired teen said, "Need to feed Tae-chan first before heading out."

Even spoken so nonchalantly, the declaration still managed to regain the attention of the rest of the boys.

"Would it be an imposition if I stayed to observe?" Tokoyami asked, fully expecting his plea to be rejected. "I find my curiosity still itching to be sated. What does a corpse require as sustenance? What rituals need be involved?"

Unnoticed by the rest of the boys, a now pale Bakugo quickened his pace, throwing his dirty clothes haphazardly into his bag. The blond knew what was involved in feeding that abomination, and he knew he didn't want to be anywhere near the freak when it happened.

"I… I mean, I don't mind. But are you sure?" Izuku asked, wary of exposing and potentially losing his—weird and barely understandable—friend to the sight of Tae's feeding. "I don't know if you'd be able to… stomach it."

Tokoyami, far from being off put by the green-haired teen's reservations, gave a firm nod in affirmation. Dark Shadow, the symbiotic Quirk entity that lived inside of the raven-headed teen, poked its head out and gave a thumbs up as well. Reassured, Izuku gave the two a bright smile, and the two went to exit the locker room.

Crossing the threshold back into UA proper, the two boys were immediately joined by Tae, who oddly enough seemed to give off a vibe of impatience to return to Izuku's side. After a short walk back to their classroom, the two realized the rest of class 1-A had alrady left to pursue their own devices. Now alone, Tokoyami started when he noticed the green-haired teen pull out a penknife from his pocket.

"For what purpose is there to draw a blade?" The raven-headed teen asked in mild alarm. While his trust in his classmate, and hopefully new friend, was sizable, his overactive imagination was quickly getting the better of him. It was with an ever more quickly beating heart he noticed the presence of the undead beside him. Though surely Izuku wasn't dark enough to commit murder for food?

Tokoyami could only watch in fascinated horror as the green-haired teen he'd just met raised the knife to his own arm and positioned the blade to stab.

"Tae-chan feeds best from fresh sources," Izuku said sweetly, an affectionate smile on his face that appeared more twisted with each passing second. "And you know, you can't get any fresher than the living. Now please, try not to scream."

Izuku hated playing on the raven-headed teen's exaggerated sense of drama, but the truth of his blood wasn't something he was comfortable with sharing just yet. Better that his classmates thought that Tae could survive off of any living thing, instead of just him.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, Momo and Tsuyu had been delayed in leaving the girl's locker room, waylaid due to searching for the taller girl's lost student ID card. They also didn't notice as the girls watched Izuku plunge the tiny blade downward, carved into his own flesh to draw as much blood as possible, and did it all without any outward care for Tokoyami's contorting face.

"Gods! The blood! The pain!" The raven-headed teen nearly shouted. "How can you withstand such agony?"

Unperturbed at this point, Izuku removed the penknife from his hand and cleaned the blade against its back, the only part not covered in blood.

"This pain is nothing compared to letting Tae-chan starve…" Izuku replied, actively avoiding the real question. "You really don't want to see her get that bad."

When enough of the crimson liquid had pooled in his wounded palm, the green-haired teen raised the limb to Tae's face. The zombie-girl eagerly leaned forward, beginning to lick away the blood with deft tongue-strokes. It was then that the two boys heard the unmistakable sound of dry heaving. Concerned, they rushed toward the source around the corner, Tae gently taking Izuku's hand to continue her meal.

"Kero?" Croaked Tsuyu, her worry carrying through when the boys found her. The green-haired teen was quick to notice that the frog-girl's wide eyes were staring intently at his bleeding hand.

"Don't worry, it doesn't even hurt anymore," Using his none-damaged hand, Izuku waved away the concern emanating from his classmates, downplaying the gruesome scene the best option. "And look, it's already closing. It won't even leave a scar."

The green-haired teen's reassurance did nothing to alleviate the fact that the disturbing sounds of a tongue lapping up blood continued to echo through the hallway.

"You don't have to do that every day, do you? Kero," Tsuyu asked, still oozing worry. The distress confused Izuku, who was unused to such regard.

"Of course not," the green-haired teen assured, hoping to bring peace to his new friend and the cute girl that for some reason was showing care for his wellbeing. "Once a week is usually enough, if there's continuous activity. Although she does need emergency feeding if something drastic happens that requires regeneration."

As he finished speaking, Izuku's self-inflicted wound finished closing. Meal complete, Tae dropped the green-haired teen's hand and returned to standing behind him. Seeing this, the three teens stood awkwardly, unsure how to continue.

"A-Anyway, what brought you back here?" Izuku asked hesitantly, desperate to get out of the uncomfortable silence. His question did the job, and the short girl stiffened, no doubt remembering what had led her to the scene in the first place.

"Ah… That's because Momo here forgot—eh? Momo? Kero?" Tsuyu's explanation died as she pointed to her side, only to notice that she was pointing at empty air.

It took only moments to decipher that the mature girl had fled the scene, unable to find a private enough place to empty her stomach. Izuku should've known, for all the acceptance he'd found so far, there'd still be some who reacted negatively to glimpses of his Quirk's true nature. But for now, life hadn't turned out as bad as he'd expected.

1-A Classroom – Day of Battle Trial…

Sitting at his desk, Izuku lightly reminisced over the last few days. He'd been continuously surprised by how much kinder the school in general was to him than his past schools had been. For once, people didn't outright run away from him, though admittedly a few shied away and kept their distance. And so far no one had openly refused to partner up with him during classes, although Momo still made an effort to find an alternative before giving in and Bakugo hadn't been given a chance to be an exception to this rule yet.

Teachers didn't seem to care about Tae or her antics, only asking once each whether she was infectious or not, or if he was keeping her well fed. The pro heroes didn't flinch at the occasional groan or grunt either; rather they acted as if nothing had happened at all. The best part of this tolerance was that half of them didn't even seem to mind when the zombie-girl knelt to lay her head on his lap while he did his work.

That wasn't to say that Iida and Mineta didn't voice their discomfort at such scenes though.

Tokoyami had continued to be a source of surprise for him too, he was glad to say. The raven-headed boy made it a point to engage in casual conversation with him on a daily basis, although he still struggled to understand his new friend's obsession with darkness and the occult.

Yes, all in all Izuku found that classes at UA were more than pleasant to attend.

But today… today turned out to be the one he'd been both looking forward to and dreading in equal measure. And it all started in the afternoon when the first teacher to enter the classroom wasn't Aizawa as they'd expected, but—

"I'M… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

All Might.

Wearing his Silver Age costume, the Number One Hero posed magnificently as he entered the room in no way like a normal person. All smiles, the Symbol of Peace dropped his bomb-worthy news on 1-A.

"Today you'll have your first taste of heroism!" All Might boomed, smile widening. "And to do that you'll first need these!"

Pressing a concealed button, the muscular hero revealed hidden compartments in one of the walls numbered from one to twenty. The slots popped open, each revealing a respectively numbered case.

"Heroes need costumes, not the least of reasons being so that they can become symbols in their own right," All Might announced, gaining excited shouts from his students as they realized what they were being given. "So go! Change and meet me at today's designated training ground!"

Just as quickly as he'd arrived, the Number One Hero darted away, gone in the blink of an eye.

In seconds the members of 1-A had descended on the wall of cases. It wasn't a shocker his classmates would be so exuberant, Izuku decided. They'd all designed their own costumes before submitting them along with their applications, so everyone was eager to see their visions brought to life. Unfortunately, the green-haired teen knew he didn't have as much to cheer over as the others.

UA, as great as it was, like all other hero schools was governmentally mandated to contract outside agencies to actually produce their students' first costumes. This was ostensibly to make sure that no incoming newbie snuck in an unfair or dangerous advantage in their gear. The issue with this was that these agencies were allowed to hold their own standards when producing these costumes. And it was just Izuku's luck that regenerators, designated more often than not as mutant types, weren't held in high regard by support agencies.

These factors led to almost guarantee that his costume would be made by one of the cheaper companies, not that he minded too much. If it came down to it, he'd just contract one of the Support Course students when he could and 'upgrade' his gear.

As for right now, there wasn't anything for it.

UA Campus – Ground Beta…

Feeling exposed, Izuku gazed at the various costumes his classmates had appeared in. All of them were flashy or showed off the physical rewards of their hard work. It was almost too difficult to look at the girls for this very reason, their strength and beauty glowing like the sun. And then there was him, who looked—

"Fucking Romero! This is a hero school, not a goddamn horror movie," Bakugo spat, incredibly quick to throw a jab. Unlike the blond's previous attempts to put down the green-haired teen, this time there were a few snorts from their classmates. "What made you think dressing like a fucking tax collector was a good idea?"

If one were ignorant, like the explosive blond, it would be easy to see why Izuku's hero costume appeared less than impressive at first glance. The suit consisted of dark green dress pants with a matching vest and tie, contrasted sharply by a crimson red dress shirt underneath. The black dress shoes weren't anything to call home about either. But this was in appearance only.

Izuku had designed the entire suit to be made of a specific type of ballistic weave so that even if he ended up with the cheapest of support agencies, if they followed his specs to the letter, then it'd be incredibly hard for the material to be punctured or cut by normal means or strength. His plain dress shoes also held secrets; he'd requested steel-toes and ankle protectors be inserted into them, the metal guards no doubt going to pack a painful punch in the event of a pinch. The only cosmetic add-ons he'd sprung for, unlike certain other classmates who'd overindulged, were the fingerless gloves that covered his hands and the round sunglasses that hid away his eyes.

In his opinion the complete look gave him a slightly more mature and professional look.

"I can't believe you Midoriya!" Mineta nearly cried, eyeing Tae with an overly dramatic tearful look. "You squandered such potential! Why did you dress her like that?!"

And now everyone was staring at Tae.

The zombie-girl's hero costume could be described as… militaristic… at best. The overall jumpsuit was patterned in green camouflage while brown combat boots and gloves adorning her hands and feet. Reinforced elbow and kneepads both kept joints protected and allowed for devastating blows. And that was just the beginning.

A black harness complimented the undead girl's developed chest while also housing tools ideal for rescue; a coil of reinforced rope, a collapsible shovel, miniature lanterns, a med-kit, and even a crowbar were all tightly secured for optimal movement. The only cosmetic addition was a pair of colored sports shades that covered her eyes, an attempt to conceal an unsettling red gaze from civilians and those others who didn't need any more stress in a rescue scenario.

"You know…" Tsuyu intervened quickly, a gesture that Izuku appreciated to the point of beaming at the frog-girl, "He kind of looks like a detective… doesn't he? Kero."

A pair of floating gloves and boots bounced over to the slightly hunched green-haired teen. One of the gloves acted as if it were resting on a chin in thought.

"Hmmm… Wouldn't he need a trench coat though?" Came the girly voice of Toru Hagakure.

Jiro scoffed, drifting over to join the conversation. She made an attempt to rest a hand on Toru's shoulder, missed, and settled on crossing her arms.

"You know that most real-life detectives don't actually wear trench coats… right?" The punk rock girl asked. Before the invisible girl could answer, All Might arrived in a sudden burst of speed, wind, and dust.

"Alright you zygotes! Here's today's most important lesson!" All Might boomed, standing tall and proud, every inch the Symbol of Peace he was. "Where you fight is just as important as who you fight! Why? Because when you use your Quirks in public, and you all have quite the powerful Quirks, you could easily jeopardize lives if you're not careful!"

Class 1-A stood, devouring the words of wisdom from the Number One Hero without moving a muscle. There were still some who couldn't believe they'd actually gotten the chance to have the larger than life man as their teacher.

"Statistically speaking, most hero-villain encounters are in enclosed spaces whether you know it or not; banks, important facilities like hospitals or schools, and even secret lairs!" All Might continued, "That's why today's training is going to be inside this building here, so that you all may learn to overcome the obstacles that arise from combat in confined spaces. That's right! This is your first BATTLE TRIAL!"

The respectful silence was suddenly broken by exuberant shouts and exclamations of excitement. Their first combat class, the teens couldn't believe it was finally here. Distracted, the students of 1-A missed All Might pulling out a garishly colored box with the word 'LOTS' written on it.

"Time is limited so we'll be drawing lots to see who partners with who!" The Symbol of Peace announced. "Then we can go over the details of the trial."

Iida abruptly raised his hand, speaking immediately after doing so.

"Sir! Isn't there a better way to choose such important roles?" The tall boy asked. Izuku mentally facepalmed, wondering why he bothered to raise his hand if he was going to speak anyway before being called on. He stepped closer to his uptight classmate.

"Think about it like this," the green-haired teen said, "Pros often times don't get to choose who they end up working with in a crisis. This kind of simulates that randomosity."

Seeing the rationale in Izuku's words, Iida bowed to their teacher with words of apology. All Might waved the remorse away with a smile, putting a hand in the box he held.

"It's fine young Iida! Now, let's see who the first team is!" The Number One Hero dug around before withdrawing two slips with names written on them. "Tsuyu Asui! You'll be partnered with… Izuku Midoriya!"

"GGNAAHH!"

"And Tae!"

The tentative laughter in response to the zombie-girl's almost offended sounding groan was enough to almost cover Izuku's sigh of relief at not being paired with Bakugo. The only one to notice was his new partner, Tsuyu, who found the green-haired teen fun to watch.

After that, pairs were created quickly, and before long all of 1-A was partnered up and ready to go. From somewhere unseen by his students, All Might pulled a second box, this one just as garishly colored as the first, with 'H & V' printed on it.

"Now let's see who our first hero and villain teams are!" All Might shouted to the cheers of his students. The pro hero drew from the new box. "Bakugo and Iida will be on the hero team!"

It was at that moment that Izuku felt the ice-cold grip of cosmic irony curl around his heart. There was no way… All Might drew a second card. It would just be his luck if—

"While Asui and Midoriya will be on the villain team!"

The declaration was received with cursing from Izuku and a disappointed croak from Tsuyu, neither wanting to be villainous in their first training exercise. Bakugo sniggered loudly, only adding fuel to the fire. The look in the blond's eyes couldn't be mistaken for heroic in the slightest.

Minutes later, second floor of the training building…

The exercise hadn't turned out to be too difficult, all things considered. The villain teams would be given a fake nuclear weapon to protect until a timer ran out, and the hero teams had to either secure said weapon by touching it or capture both of their opponents. The villain teams would be given a surprisingly large amount of time to prepare while the hero teams had to wait outside and then go in totally unprepared, All Might justifying this by reminding his students that real villains hardly ever played fair.

Which really amounted to nothing in the end, as neither Izuku nor Tsuyu really wanted to be villains, and the duo decided to leave their fake weapon on the second floor as a result. They both agreed to be done with the exercise as soon as possible.

"Villains? We don't look like villains!" Izuku groused, railing against their unlucky draw. "And Bakugo sure as salt doesn't act like a hero."

It was a lose-lose situation for the two green-haired teens. If they won then their reputation would be tarnished for being too good at acting villainously, but if they lost then… they lost.

"Iida at least looks the part, kero," Tsuyu offered, joining her partner's rant. Even while doing so, the frog-girl seemed more intent on calming Izuku down than adding her own complaints.

The green-haired teen knew in a straight fight his only chance against opponents like these two, who'd been born with amazing Quirks fit for heroes and the drive to reach said title, would've been to turn them against one another. He was even confident he could easily achieve such an outcome, but concern over his partner's reputation in the face of such tactics kept him from bringing this fact up.

"Yeah… you're right," Izuku said, turning toward the frog-themed girl. Was it just him, or did she look even more attractive while crouched down like that? "I'm sorry you had to see me complaining like that, Asui-san."

"Call me Tsu-chan," Tsuyu answered suddenly. Izuku nearly fell over.

The green-haired teen attempted to collect himself before staring at the frog-girl in disbelief. With her naturally expressionless face, it was hard to read her intentions, but looking into her black eyes made it clear beyond all doubt that she was being honest.

"Y-You… wha—?" Izuku stuttered, his mind crashing to a halt. "Tsu… chan? As if… as if we were… friends?"

The idea that a girl, a pretty girl at that, wanted to be friends with someone like him of all people was completely absurd. There's no way the request had been real.

"Kero!" Tsuyu croaked while giving a cute node in response. The frog-girl didn't smile, but inside it felt good. She'd already taken a step toward her self-imposed goal of making many new friends at her new school.

Izuku shook himself free from his stupor, a guarded expression suddenly appearing in his eyes.

"Does that include Tae-chan?" He asked, already knowing such a demand would most likely end in the retraction of the offer of friendship.

Tsuyu merely shrugged, glanced at the zombie-girl, and stuck her tongue out in thought.

"Sure, why not? Kero," came the frog-girl's simple and honest reply. As if to prove her acceptance, the heroine-in-training approached Tae without concern, poking her in the cheek like a curious child.

Tsuyu was never one to judge a Quirk by its appearance, knowing from experience that some weren't pretty to look at and others were downright terrifying. People with Quirks like those usually ended up lonely, like her dear friend from middle school, and she knew they were the ones in dire need of real friendship.

"So… then… would it be too much to ask… and you don't have to if you don't want to… but… could… could you call me… Izu-kun?" The words, calling up a nickname from long ago, were forced past a throat choked between fear and hope. Izuku hadn't been called such since kindergarten, when a girl he'd shared a bento with had giggled it at him.

Bakugo had kicked her the next day. And he hadn't stopped until she'd tearfully promised to never talk to the 'little green freak' ever again.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with tha—why are you crying Izu-kun?! Kero!" Tsuyu hadn't seen the problem with such a silly request. Izu-kun? She probably would've come up with the nickname herself in a day or two.

But then her new friend had burst into tears.

"I'm just… so happy…" Izuku confessed through hiccupping sobs. "It's silly… I know… but I'm just so happy… that you're my friend."

The green-haired teen tried to wipe away the waterworks, but to little result. At least it was enough to earn a cute smile from the frog-girl who'd just changed his life. That smile, which had slipped by Tsuyu's normal mask of reservation, came from her understanding of the need for such a pure offering of friendship.

"Gggghh…"

The sudden groan from Tae, suspiciously sounding like a warning, caught the frog-girl off guard. The hard look that cut through her new friend's tears did so even more.

"You're right Tae-chan," Izuku replied, finally succeeding in wiping away his tears. "If…"

And then whatever else the green-haired teen said was lost to a storm of muttering, words spoken too fast and low for Tsuyu to follow. Straining her ears, she could at least make out what sounded like she'd been put in danger. Somehow. But that wasn't what worried the frog-girl the most regarding what had just happened though.

"Izu-kun, did she really just say something you could understand. Kero," Tsuyu asked. Normally she wouldn't bother, chalking it up to the unpredictability of Quirks, but this was different. She'd seen enough zombie movies to know that the undead weren't meant to be intelligent… at least, not enough to be able to communicate with living people.

Tsuyu's intense stare was met with one of Izuku's own, but as the seconds drew on she didn't find it creepy at all. In fact, the frog-girl noticed her new friend seemed to actually be more worried for her than anything else.

Izuku knew what he had to do as he gazed into Tsuyu's eyes. He had to keep Bakugo as far away from her as possible. This exercise had just taken on a new difficulty; the blond would be able to hurt her, and he would, repeatedly, until he drove the frog-girl away from him. He wasn't about to lose a friend, not again, and certainly not to Bakugo.

"Say… Tsu-chan?" Izuku asked out of the blue, "What would you say about playing to win instead of just giving up?"

The eyes she stared into spoke to Tsuyu of not one plan, but hundreds. The grin pulling at her partner's face for some inexplicable reason made her stomach tighten.

"Kero?" The questioning croak only fueled Izuku's determination. This girl was too cute to allow harm to come her way… even if she was probably fit enough to kick his, or anyone else's, ass easily.

Gently, the green-haired teen took the frog-girl's hands, hoping she wouldn't hate him for the bold move.

"I know how to win, but it could get us labeled as villainous for awhile," Izuku's words seemed ominous, but they'd piqued Tsuyu's curiosity. Especially when her partner instantly followed up with, "But we don't have do it unless you're okay with it."

So, after a moment of thought, the frog-girl decided to give in to a little competitiveness. It would do those hero-wannabes good to work for their win. They needed the practice after all.

"Okay, I'm in Izu-kun," Tsuyu said, nodding to show her agreement. "But how are you proposing we do this? Do you know their weaknesses?"

It was all well and good to desire to win, but everyone knew that without a plan even the greatest could be defeated. After all, a tactical mind could topple even the strongest Quirks if properly incentivized.

"Oh, I'm not going to use their weaknesses," Izuku corrected, "I'll be playing to their strengths."

The green-haired teen undid his tie, drawing a menacing groan from the zombie-girl behind him. In that moment, to Tsuyu, Tae appeared so much more than a puppet made from dead meat.

"We're going to get creative."

Izuku's final words would plague Tsuyu's dreams for many years to come… but not in the form of nightmares.

* * *

 **Magnus:** I love your reviews, and I find it funny how a few of you are actually predicting things that will happen. Hopefully many of you will be really pleased with the changes that will take place in the future.


	5. Sinister Success

**Magnus:** Here comes the long awaited confrontation, and a glimpse of how Izuku can tackle a challenge. Enjoy! And remember: Read and Review!

 **Disclaimer:** This chapter may not be what some of you expected or wanted, but I need things to fit on future references.

 **Beta'd: Jan 20, 2019**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A sinister success.**

Tenya Iida found himself, in a word… concerned. His partner, while not his first choice, had proven himself to be quite strong and intelligent, but that wasn't the source of his apprehension. Bakugo pacing back and forth before the entrance to their test building like a caged animal, palms already popping with small explosions and a snarl twisting his face did. The tall, bespectacled teen didn't know how to calm the blond down either, he couldn't see any reason for such obvious hostility.

It was clear to him, however, that Bakugo had no qualms about not holding back against their opponents, which was also alarming. The two green-themed teens may have proven themselves worthy of their places in the Hero Course without a doubt, but they couldn't possibly pose too much of a threat against them with the Quirks—and combat capabilities—they held.

"Can you please calm down?" Iida asked, again, for the fifth time. Even equipped in his hero costume as he was, which most agreed gave him a futuristic knight appearance, his displeasure at his partner's behavior was unmistakable.

Without missing a beat, or looking away from what he was glaring at, Bakugo shoved a gloved hand in Iida's direction, middle finger raised skyward.

"Shut the fuck up stupid Four-Eyes!" The blond shouted, still glaring at the test building. The glower only paused when the explosive teen took a moment to check the numerous belts and clippings of his hero costume. Special attention was paid to the two grenade-shaped armguards he wore.

Iida sighed, once again deciding to ignore the offensive and vulgar gestures and language of his partner. This time, he merely pinched the bridge of his nose under his helmet in exasperation.

"What has you so restless?" Iida asked now, hoping that a chance to unload his frustrations would allow the pacing blond to cool off slightly. "Are you troubled by our opponents? Their Quirks? Do you think—"

A sudden thought stopped Iida cold, one he hadn't considered before. While it was true that most mutant type Quirk users faced the wrath of society's Quirk Hierarchy to one degree or another, his family was a rare and special case. Since their mutation only caused minute changes to their physicality, namely wherever their particular variety of Engine's exhaust pipes appeared, they was easily hidden. Out of sight, out of mind as it were.

As his family had gained prominence over the years, less and less attention was brought to their hereditary Quirk's nature and more was placed on its power. Today, he couldn't think of a single person who'd ever looked at an Iida and disparaged them based on Quirk alone.

But what if Bakugo was being so negatively affected by a more obvious mutation?

"Do you… do you find Asui-san dangerous?" Iida asked hesitantly, hoping his partner wasn't about to be revealed as a Quirkist. The question at least got a long awaited answer from the angry blond.

"Ugly Frog-face? Dangerous?" Bakugo threw back, turning to face the extra that had the honor of being his partner. "Don't make me laugh. That malformed thing doesn't even register on my radar. I bet money a small explosion to the face would be all it would take to put it down."

Iida reared back from the blond's deranged, psychopathic words, more worried now than ever. This was worse than just a Quirkist mindset!

"What is wrong with—how can you even—" Iida couldn't even fully form his emphatic reprimand, his temper had caught so quickly. Before the speedster could attempt to collect himself, a sharp buzzing of an alarm signaled the start of the exercise.

 **BUUUUUUUUURRRRR!**

UA faculty office…

For the third day in a row, Aizawa sat at his second desk and gave the files of two of his students a once over. It had turned out his hunch had been right, Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya had been classmates since kindergarten all the way through middle school. What had caused the normally unflappable man to need two nights of breathers in between research and this discovery was the accompanying lack of data regarding any interaction between the two.

It was abnormal, to say the least.

Bakugo's record was full of surprisingly high grades, not at all the record of the brainless delinquent his temper portrayed him as. And he'd not been able to find a single mark against the kid, which was more than a little suspicious given the blond's attitude. There was no way the bomber hadn't gotten into, at the very least, a few fights over the years.

Midoriya, on the other hand, didn't seem to have gone a handful of days without suffering beatings. Beatings, the gruff teacher had noted, administrators in all three schools, especially the middle school, had downplayed to the point that a culprit had never even been investigated. The infuriating reason for such oversight? A single line, repeated over and over again.

No evidence of lasting harm.

That both teens had walked away from governmentally mandated scholastic psych evaluations with spotless All Clears was…

"Such a load of bullshit," Aizawa muttered to the otherwise empty room. Taking a second to shake away his rising frustrations at the obvious manipulations of glory-seeking institutions, the brusque teacher decided to take a chance and see how severe the situation might actually be.

Using UA's special search engine designed by some of I-Island's finest, the pro hero input 'Aldera Junior High.' Immediately, multiple flags were raised. It looked like this wasn't the first time the middle school had looked the other way for students they felt showed promise. Aizawa almost did a double take, almost, when he read that one such 'rising star' had been expelled from Shiketsu a couple of years back for the attempted rape of a classmate.

"That's it. I'm demanding this school be blacklisted from our acceptance roll," Aizawa grumbled, standing. Seeing the time on the office's clock, he stopped before hastily grabbing his phone. "I need to warn All Might. We need to separate those two… before it's too late."

Aizawa powerwalked out of the faculty room and down the hall while the phone rang, hoping that his muscular idiot of a co-worker hadn't done something stupid like pitted the blond and verdanette against each other. Or, god forbid, he could've put them on the same team.

It's true he didn't have the whole picture yet, some might even label his next actions as paranoid, but as he picked up his pace the pro hero knew in his gut he had enough evidence to warrant his behavior. There was little doubt in his mind that Bakugo had been the one to bully Midoriya, administrators had tampered with or outright neglected to file reports, and it was probably all in the hopes of gaining renown by having the explosive blond attend UA.

Why Midoriya was the victim was still a mystery. As was why the green-haired teen had never fought back.

But Aizawa swore on his melatonin he'd find out.

Ground Beta – Test building…

The hero team of Bakugo and Iida reached the last unsearched room of the first floor in a state of increasing annoyance. There had not been a single clue of their opponents' whereabouts to be found yet, and while one knew that gathering information before striking was the smart thing to do, the other couldn't care less about anything else other than finding his target and unleashing hell. Making their way to the stairs in hopes of better luck on the next floor, Bakugo decided he'd had enough.

"ROMERO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The blond's scream reverberated through the empty building so strongly that Iida cringed away not only from the lack of subtlety but also the sudden ringing in his ears.

The bespectacled teen was about to chastise his degenerate of a partner, again, for his choice of language when the unthinkable occurred…

"I'm right here, Kacchan," came Izuku's voice from the top of the stairs. Snapping their heads up, the hero team saw the regenerator standing on the landing, just looking down at them.

Iida would swear from that day forward that the temperature dropped twenty degrees Celsius after that strange name was thrown out. He would never believe that it was once a term of endearment and not an insult of some kind.

"Fucking Romero… what did I say about calling me that?!" Bakugo growled in a dangerously low voice, his right hand open and dripping with sweat from running all over the first floor.

Instead of answering, the green-haired teen simply laughed before darting upstairs. Unprepared for such an action, it took a second for the blond to process what had just happened. And when he did…

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

Bakugo screamed bloody murder as he ran up the stairs, chasing his nemesis as if nothing else mattered. Iida moved to follow, but as soon as he reached the second floor himself, he noticed something peculiar. Shoeprints, marked with yellow paint, trekked from down one of the hallways to up the stairs where Midoriya had gone.

"A trail?" Iida muttered, peering down the paint-covered hall. "Originating from this floor?"

It couldn't be as simple as it appeared, could it? Although, logically speaking, it would be in the villain team's best interest.

"I see," Iida said to himself, nodding once. "Midoriya's acting as a decoy. It's too bad he didn't notice the paint."

Decision made, Bakugo could handle himself after all, the bespectacled teen followed the trail of paint until he reached the central hallway at the end of the corridor. On the floor, with shoeprints splattering out of it, spread an innocent puddle of yellow paint in front of a door at the other end of the hall. It looked as if Midoriya had been in a rush and stepped into it accidently.

"So that was your plan? Guide us upstairs while hiding the bomb close to the entrance where we'd never think to look?" Iida thought out loud. "I suppose they didn't have too much time to make anything more elaborate."

Knowing he had to be close to his goal, the bespectacled teen continued down the main hall, keeping an eye out for the frog-girl. While she was most likely waiting on the other side of the door, there was always the chance of an ambush. He'd need to be careful regardless; her legs were no doubt incredibly powerful, and the probability of her having enhanced reflexes meant that if he didn't capitalize on his entrance she'd have no trouble both evading him and keeping the bomb secure.

Iida really didn't want to chance such a thing. If he took too much time capturing the bomb, and Asui if it came to it, then he wouldn't be able to cut the fight between Katsuki and Midoriya short before the blond took his violence too far. As he walked and thought, the bespectacled teen felt his foot step in something. Before he could react, a palette of paint cans fell on him.

"GHHAAA!" Iida screamed, his visor becoming completely obscured. Throwing his arms out, the hero-in-training wasn't sure if he was trying to keep his balance or fend off any potential attackers.

When wiping at the paint failed to work, Iida realized he would have to take the whole helmet off if he wanted to regain his bearings. In his mind, the bespectacled teen cursed his lack of attention to his environment as he did so.

"Of course there'd be at least one trap!" Iida spat in anger, taking a moment to examine his ruined piece of armor. It looked ridiculous, covered in so many brilliant colors calling it garish was literally an understatement. What was worse, the rest of his costume was the same. And the cherry on top…

"She knows I'm here…" Iida realized, sensibly concluding that the trap was more of an alarm than an attempt at waylaying him.

Accepting that the element of surprise was now completely gone, Iida continued his trek without ceremony or care. He hoped that Asui wouldn't laugh at his sorry state when he confronted her, appearing more an unsightly sidekick bumbling out of a mishap than a valiant hero coming to the rescue.

Reaching the door with the puddle, the bespectacled teen opened it, expecting the worst. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Asui watching him curiously while crouched down in front of the fake bomb. It was obvious to him from the frog-girl's intense stare that she was ready to make her stand at any moment. Iida gulped, truly believing if he took his eyes off his opponent it would prove fatal.

"I didn't expect our warning system to fall on you, kero," Tsuyu said, a finger raised to her mouth in thought. "Did it hurt?"

The words may've appeared charitable, but never once did Asui lose track of any move Iida made. The bespectacled teen actually felt like it was more an attempt to distract him with friendly banter than anything, something his brother had warned him about.

"It took me by surprise, yes," Iida answered, making a circuit around the room under Asui's watchful eye. "But it won't affect my combat capabilities."

Completing his canvasing, Iida took notice of all of the boxes and tools that had been scattered around. No matter how he tried to position himself, he couldn't find a path that he could use to maximize his acceleration.

"Why didn't you follow your partner?" Asui asked, "He might already be down and captured without your help, kero."

Considering the comment to be a classic attempt at lowering morale, Iida merely shook his head in response. He ignored the twinge of doubt that tried to rise up at the frog-girl's words.

"Unlikely," Iida countered, "Bakugo is very much a combat oriented individual. Midoriya is more of a field support type. It's a match in our favor. You should be more worried about yourself Asui-san."

Iida counted the few steps he had before he could achieve victory. First he'd position himself in the best spot possible to make a proper line, one with the least amount of junk in the way. Then, he'd immediately strike with his best move. It'd be too quick for the frog-girl to react in time to stop him. It felt like cheating, but the bespectacled teen wasn't about to lose his first hero exercise.

Tsuyu watched in morbid fascination as everything, to the tiniest detail, unfolded just as Izuku had predicted. From Iida falling into the booby-trap, to the way he kept his eyes on her the whole time while positioning himself, it was all happening. As her temporary adversary took his final steps into position, the frog-girl couldn't help but remember Izuku's plan.

 _"Iida's a good guy, that much is obvious, so it stands to reason he'll attempt to retrieve the weapon instead of fighting to avoid hurting you,"_ Izuku had said. _"That's why we're only going to give him one path to achieve that goal. And once he steps into that 'perfect' position to strike, he'll be finished."_

She'd been worried the bespectacled teen would notice the real trap they'd be setting for him, but Izuku had calmed that fear easily enough.

 _"Don't worry,"_ he'd said, _"He'll never see the trap. Iida suffers from tunnel vision, so he'll only see you and his target."_

Izuku's prediction had been terrifyingly accurate. Iida hadn't even thought to ask where Tae was, and hell, she wasn't even hiding! Even now, as the bespectacled teen took his last step for a perfect line-drive charge position, he never noticed the zombie-girl standing behind him…

"AGH!"

It was all the noise Iida could make as he felt his throat being crushed, his legs spasming as he tried to gain enough traction to relieve the pressure on his windpipe. Ever so stealthily, Tae had managed to come up behind the bespectacled teen and use Izuku's tie as a garrote wire, holding her prey just high enough that the force of his own weight would slowly suffocate him.

Then, she raised him higher.

"You should probably stop struggling, Iida-san, kero," Tsuyu advised to the hanging teen as she carefully approached. From behind her back, the frog-girl pulled out her roll of capture tape.

Iida, quickly becoming desperate for air, had resorted to thrashing kicks and elbowing the zombie-girl for all he was worth. Unfortunately for him, the attacks had no effect whatsoever. Even as he heard his strikes breaking her ribs, Tae refused to loosen her hold in the slightest. Before long, black spots began to flitter across the bespectacled teen's vision and his strength started to fail.

Now despairing, Iida realized his only hope was for Tsuyu to 'capture' him as quickly as possible and hope that would be enough for the zombie-girl to release him…

The monitoring room…

All Might and the rest of 1-A observed through the camera feeds as everything they'd seen transpire for the last ten minutes came to a head. They'd watched as Izuku, Tsuyu, and Tae had moved the boxes and tools from where they'd rested against the back wall to haphazardly around the room. They'd watched as Izuku had jury-rigged a booby-trap from paint cans and then purposefully stepped through a puddle of the stuff. Now everything made sense, from the selection of the floor to how Izuku had greeted the hero team.

"That was… evil," Mineta was the first to voice his opinion. Judging by the looks on his classmates' faces, it wasn't as widely shared as he believed it should be.

Momo shook her head, stepping forward from the back to see the screens better.

"No, it was creative," the mature girl corrected, "Neither Midoriya nor Asui have the appropriate Quirks to face a hero team with that kind of power head on. Resorting to a tactical approach was the right response. If anything, Bakugo and Iida are at fault for believing their opponents would tackle their roles like grunts."

The academic recommendation student of 1-A hoped her classmates realized the gravity of what they'd just witnessed. Here was proof that being tactical was just as important as being powerful.

"Still… don't you think they embraced the role of villains a little too much?" Mashirao Ojiro, a blond boy with a muscular tail, said while scratching his chin.

The teen thanked his ancestors he didn't have to fight such characters; he doubted his martial arts would be too effective against a zombie. It was especially worrisome because this one wasn't the slow monster depicted in some media.

"Know thy enemy and know thyself, then you shall not fear the outcome of a thousand battles," Tokoyami quoted trying to defend his friend, "By perceiving the inner machinations of a villain, a hero's labor is made easier. We should all endeavor to learn by this example."

Jiro, more focused on the monitors than the conversation behind her, leaned closer to the screen. The punk rock girl frowned at what she was seeing.

"So… why did Midoriya stop there?" Jiro asked, pointing at the digital display in sarcastic confusion.

The screen in question showed the main hall of the test building's fifth floor. Izuku was hidden behind one of the support pillars while Bakugo remained in a connecting hallway, about to enter the chamber. Noticing that another battle was most likely about to occur, everyone's focus turned back to the monitors. All Might readied himself to call a stop to the exercise if either student allowed things to get out of control.

Main hall of the fifth floor…

Bakugo kicked the door before him open, the full force of his rage nearly ripping it from its hinges, and stepped into the chamber with all the manner of a beast drunk on bloodlust. He was going to make that damnable nerd pay; for never knowing his place, for daring to use that fucking cutesy nickname, for destroying his dream of being the only one from Aldera to make it to UA, and for beating his scores on the apprehension test with cheap tricks instead of physical talent. Today was the day that goody-two-shoes felt the full brunt of being his prey.

"You done running?" Bakugo shouted, raising his hands in preparation. He'd end this farce of a match in one blow. "Fucking Romero!"

The explosive blond looked at the floor, cursing when he saw it was covered in yellow shoeprints going in every direction. The damn nerd was still playing with him!

"Running? From what?" Izuku's questioning voice resonated throughout the hall, making it even harder to pinpoint his location. "No, I've just been waiting for you to get here. But speaking of running, you on the other hand seem a bit winded. Did only a couple of stairs tire you out… Kacchan?"

Barely able to see through the red filling his vision, Bakugo twisted around, searching for a hint of the verdanette's location. His boiling blood only caused him to breathe harder, turn faster as no clue emerged.

"Shut the fuck up with that name!" The blond thundered, small explosions popping like firecrackers in his hands. "So you're hiding now? You fucking coward!"

Bakugo, seeing his search tactic was fruitless, attempted to slow his breathing, listening carefully for even a whisper of movement. If that abomination the nerd kept as a pet was in here, then there's no way it'd be able to stay quiet for long. For a few seconds, there was no answer, but then… a rustling sound so faint most would miss it came from his right. It was all the information the blond needed.

"Doesn't matter," Bakugo boasted, subtly preparing to strike. "Now that you're trapped in here with me, your only option is to take your punishment like the obedient little shit you're supposed to be. And I promise… it won't be quick."

The blond's voice became evermore sadistic as he delivered his threat. He could feel his adrenalin searing its way through him at the prospect of finally, finally being able to go all out on someone who deserved it. This would be a lesson for all the other extras of what happened when you didn't stay out of his way.

"That's where you're wrong… Kacchan," Izuku's rebuff sounded from right behind the pillar that Bakugo had been stalking.

Deciding to take his chance, the blond leapt forward to make his first shot a surprise attack.

"DIE!" Bakugo roared, firing off a large explosion. Waving the resulting smoke away hurriedly, it was revealed… he'd hit only empty air.

"…you're the one trapped in here with me," Izuku's finished, his voice coming from just behind Bakugo.

Out of sheer instinct, the blond rolled forward, a whooshing sound whipping by his head. The sound of glass shattering followed immediately afterwards. Bakugo realized if he hadn't reacted in time, a bottle would've just smashed his head.

And still, there was no sign of the nerd, only the remains of the broken bottle on the floor…

"Fucking bastard…" Bakugo muttered loudly. He kept his eyes jumping from pillar to pillar, the little shit had to be behind one of them.

A soft chuckle echoed around the hall, but there was little humor in it.

"Already on edge?" Izuku's disembodied voice called out, "Who's the coward now?"

The taunt hit a nerve, Bakugo growling in anger and, not that he'd ever admit it, even to himself, slight despair. He was too leery of his prey's actions to blindly charge in again, however. Even one as great as he would succumb to a well placed strike to the back of the head.

"Are you growling?" Izuku asked, still phantasmal. "Am I dealing with a dog now?"

While mocking his childhood tormentor, Izuku was busy readying his Plan B, since Plan A had failed. He was kind of disconcerted how easy it was to make impromptu knuckledusters from discarded wire though. The metal actually made the weapon quite the danger, as it would not only increase the solidity of his punches, but also cut due to the mismatched overlapping filaments.

Now he just had to be ready to withstand a beating until the timer sounded.

"Just fucking DIE!" Bakugo screamed, shooting an even larger explosion at the pillar in front of him. He didn't know if the nerd was behind it, but if he kept turning the supports to dust then he'd hit him eventually.

Prepared for just such a strategy from his aggressor, Izuku had leapt from his cover the moment before the explosion had started. He avoided the destruction of the pillar by millimeters.

Bakugo caught movement from the corner of his eye and watched in disbelief as his prey charged at him while the smoke and ash from his attack still billowed through the air. He didn't have enough to redirect his arm, let alone recharge it with enough sweat to be worth a damn. That left only one option. Switching arms, the blond discharged all the sweat on his off-hand, igniting a weak explosion with poor aim.

Izuku easily dodged the sloppy assault, although he knew Bakugo probably expected that. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he'd sidestepped one of the blond's explosions.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Bakugo raged, switching arms again to discharge a small explosion toward the approaching verdanette's abdomen with his already tired hand.

Unlike before, Izuku didn't avoid this blast. This time, the green-haired teen pushed through the searing pain and threw a right hook with as much power as he could muster into Bakugo's temple. The strike stunned the blond, sending him to the ground slightly disoriented.

Unbeknownst to the two combatants, in the monitoring room, every one of their classmates had winced upon witnessing that last brutal exchange. Most worried about Izuku's well being; that explosion had been at point blank range. That worry then became horror as they watched the green-haired teen stumble out of the fading smoke, clothes destroyed, with a large chunk of his abdomen turned to charred flesh.

All Might even moved to call off the exercise before staring in stricken fascination as the blackened flesh quickly reverted to its original healthy state. The only remaining evidence an attack had even landed was the boy's torn and burned clothes.

"You're going to need to try a lot harder if you want to take me down, you know?" Izuku said as he walked toward his downed opponent, an opponent that was struggling to stand. The green-haired teen was glad his pain tolerance was so high nowadays, that explosion to the gut had hurt, a lot, but he'd been prepared for it from the beginning. Knowing each injury he took here was an injury his newest friend wouldn't have to suffer made it easier to take as well.

"Go to hell!" Bakugo slurred, his head still ringing. Taking a gamble, the blond rolled and leapt toward the nerd that thought he was something special, aiming to surprise the little shit with his own well-practiced right swing.

Izuku quickly stepped into the "surprise" attack, caught the offending arm, and, applying a textbook judo throw, sent Bakugo back to the floor with force. While completing the counter, the green-haired teen smoothly added a well-placed punch to the blond's face, breaking his nose.

Bakugo rolled to the side in an attempt to avoid further injury, his face in agony and his brain unable to properly focus. The worst injury, however, was that his nemesis stood there fresh as lettuce and showed not a single sign of being hurt.

Watching with questioning eyes as the explosive blond staggered while trying to stand, Izuku wondered why so little was affecting someone as violent as Bakugo so much. The only thing different from any other day was that he wasn't… holding back! The two punches the green-haired teen had thrown, while enhanced by his improvised knuckledusters, were also thrown with absolute disregard for self-preservation. They felt normal to him, but they carried so much more force than a normal punch would've… which probably explained the pain in his fingers and wrists that was fading away now.

Izuku realized something else in that moment. He could pull off Plan C. He could win this fight!

"Do yourself a favor, and give up," Izuku taunted his discombobulated opponent, "You just can't win."

If there was one thing the green-haired teen knew how to do, it was push Katsuki Bakugo's buttons. And if he really wanted to fully defeat the blond in this fight, he'd need to completely break him. Otherwise, the explosive teen wouldn't learn anything.

Bakugo sneered at the little shit that spoke down to him like an enraged, feral animal. The freak stood there, all tall and proud of himself, with an air of superiority hanging off him. It was unacceptable! Pushing with every bit of his fury, the blond was able to force himself to stand. Not waiting a second, he set off an explosion, creating a smokescreen to buy a few seconds more time.

The explosive teen had hoped his damn arm bracers would've been fully charged by now, but he wasn't about to wait any longer. He was going to defeat the pebble that foolishly thought itself a mountain and show it that it should've stayed in its place by the side of the road.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bakugo shouted, bringing his hands together. He aimed, fully resolved for the resulting blast to incinerate the nerd to the bone.

Much to the blond's surprise, Izuku had already leapt forward. Throwing a straight, the green-haired teen landed a punch to the face just as his opponent's explosion went off in his own. Both combatants fell.

Once again, unbeknownst to the two battling teens, the remaining entirety of 1-A was watching from the monitoring room, gasps and screams of horror filling the air at the scene. More than one would beg All Might to stop the fight, a plea the pro hero would have answered if not for the one detail he was quick to point out. Turning his students' attention back to the screen, the concerned classmates bore witness as Izuku rose up, his face nothing but nightmarishly blackened flesh and eyes that ran like egg yokes.

Then, before their very eyes, the green-haired teen's face began to return to normal, new skin and eyes growing so fast the changes were perceptible. By the time their classmate finished standing back up he was completely unblemished.

"You're getting tired," Izuku stated, walking towards a struggling Bakugo. "You're slower, and your explosions are getting weaker. You're done for. In fact, you lost this fight the moment you left your partner alone."

Bakugo was seeing double at this point, and dizzy was an extreme understatement to how he was feeling. The blond hated to admit it, but the freak's punches hit like a truck.

"Fucking… Romero. You're… beneath me…" Bakugo wheezed, able to finally get his feet under him and stand up. Any of the seventeen observers in the monitoring room would have said the blond looked ready to drop with one more well-placed punch. But like a cornered animal, this was his last stand, and he was going to put everything he had into it.

Izuku advanced slowly with fists up, like a boxer. Once within arm's reach of the blond, Bakugo threw a hand out for a close-range explosion. Expecting such reliance on his Quirk, the green-haired teen swung his body downward and to the side, avoiding his opponent's attack completely.

Seeing the little shit stand tall and undamaged, and ready to throw a punch at him, Bakugo reacted on sheer instinct again and threw out his other hand. He couldn't muster too much sweat, so the resulting explosion was small, but it turned out it wouldn't have mattered anyway. The freak repeated his dodge maneuver, this time to the blond's opposite side. In that instant, the explosive teen felt something he hadn't truly experienced in a long time.

Fear.

Watching as Bakugo's eyes broadcasted him entering panic mode, Izuku preformed his evasion tactic again and again, whether there was an explosion or not. Each step gained the green-haired teen a bit of momentum, and the instant he knew the blond couldn't track him anymore, he launched his punch.

Bakugo sensed an incoming attack and allowed his instincts to guide his arms to cover his already injured head. Unfortunately for him this worked against him, as the target had been his liver. Searing pain the likes of which he'd never experienced before shot through the blond, forcing his arms down in a reflexive move to guard a vital zone.

This gave Izuku the perfect window to rain punch after punch on Bakugo's unprotected head. Left, then right, then left again, he made full use of his body's momentum. Fully prepared to end the fight with a full force uppercut, the green-haired teen paused as his opponent stumbled back.

Slowly, Bakugo sank to his knees. A half second later, he collapsed forward face-first to the ground. The blond was still half-conscious, unable to act any further.

"How disappointing," Izuku proclaimed in a rather dramatic fashion. "All that bravado, all that hatred, and you couldn't even last a full round."

Reaching into his back pocket, the green-haired teen withdrew a small metallic case. It might not have shown, but he was hurting all over, and his stomach demanded sustenance immediately.

But Izuku wanted to complete the scene for his longtime tormentor, so he could have a glimpse at the bigger picture.

"You're not even worth the effort of capturing," Izuku continued, snapping open the case. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to check on my pretty little partner. Feel free to wait here for the test to end. Or crawl downstairs if you want a second round… I bet a real hero could do that."

From the case, the green-haired teen picked out a small cylindrical object with rounded ends and placed it into his mouth. When it had become apparent that his healing resulted in severe hunger pains, he and his mother had cooked up some homemade candy, mixing in powdered nuts to add a little protein to the concoction.

The candies had come out in shapes that reminded them of cigars, and Inko hadn't been able to help but point out how cool he'd look with them in his mouth. That comment had been immediately followed with pleas for him to not start smoking while he was still young.

"What a waste of time," Izuku said aloud as he left the room, leaving the semi-conscious Bakugo to seethe on the ground. The original Plan C had including capturing the blond, but the blast to his abdomen had blown his capture tape away. Even so, the green-haired teen doubted the explosive teen would be able to reach Tsuyu before time ran out, especially since there were multiple stairs in the way.

Bakugo, for the time being, couldn't tell up from down, but he knew one thing. He'd just been bested by a nobody who didn't even have the right to even think of doing so. The blond felt so humiliated he wanted to disappear. This couldn't be happening. In his mind, he'd seen it all; the freak cowering on the floor in fear of his obvious superiority, the justified beating he'd give, the victory he naturally deserved.

The world wouldn't stop spinning, and even if it had, Bakugo was having little success at moving his unresponsive limbs. Then, like a miracle from the shitty gods themselves, his bracers flashed red and hummed. His secret weapon was finally ready to use.

Against every screaming nerve in his body, Bakugo hauled himself along the floor, crawling as best he could forward. Overshadowing every agony the blond felt as he moved was a bone-deep ache for one last shot at his nemesis.

Romero was going down.

The monitoring room…

"Did Midoriya just pull off a Dempsey Roll?!" Eijiro Kirishima asked his classmates in surprise. The spiky redhead was amazed that such an old school move worked in these modern times.

Tokoyami merely crossed his arms, a look of understanding on his avian face.

"There could be little else one should expect from my fellow master of darkness," the raven-headed teen said, praising his friend in his own way. "That brutish simpleton dared gaze into the abyss, and the void overwhelmed his mortal coil."

Beside her overdramatic classmate, Momo was covering her mouth in revulsion at the level of violence she'd just witnessed. At the same time, the mature teen could understand the tactics demonstrated. Midoriya had fought the smart way, ensuring through his control of the flow of combat that his opponent could never use his Quirk to the fullest.

"Way to go Midoriya!" Jiro praised, punching the air in excitement. It had been too long since the punk rock girl had been so electrified by a fight.

Ojiro eyed his celebrating classmate with a frown. The martial artist had to use a bit of his training to keep his tail from twitching in agitation.

"Should you really be cheering for the villains?" The tailed-teen asked quietly. As much as he could agree that defeating Bakugo was a good thing, showing support for the bad guys still felt wrong.

All Might, smile still in place, didn't like what he'd seen one bit. The level of hatred shown by young Bakugo, the ruthless cunning displayed by young Midoriya… it was just wrong! The pro hero could sort of understand the green-haired teen's reasoning, he'd heard how worried the boy had been over young Asui getting caught in their explosive crossfire, but to go so far as to humiliate the blond? It left a bad feeling in the Number One Hero's gut.

Maybe if the Symbol of Peace had known Izuku's capture tape had been destroyed he would've thought differently, but as the green-haired teen's communication bead had been ruined by that explosion to the face… he didn't.

Site of the faux weapon…

"Izu-kun! What happened?" Tsuyu immediately asked as Izuku entered the room, his clothes burnt and in tatters. "Are you alright? Kero."

The green-haired teen smiled reassuringly at his partner, thankful for her concern. He also gave a smile to Tae, who was sitting on a trussed up Iida, 'standing' guard.

"I'm fine. Everything hurts, but I'm fine," Izuku said, coming to stand next to the frog-girl. "But… Bakugo's not coming though."

Tsuyu frowned at this. She couldn't stop staring at her partner's belly. How could it look so unblemished yet the reinforced clothes that were supposed to protect it were a mess?

"What does that mean? Kero," Tsuyu asked in concern.

Izuku shrugged, gently lowering himself until he was sitting next to the frog-girl's side. He waved a hand noncommittally through the air.

"I lost the capture tape, but left him with a concussion," Izuku explained as Tsuyu began poking his stomach in barely concealed wonder. "He's not making it back this far before time runs out. We've won."

From his position on the floor, looking like a mummified cocoon due to the amount of capture tape enveloping him, Iida shook his head furiously until his mouth was free. He'd have moved more, but it turned out a zombie-girl weighed much more than he'd thought.

"Impossible!" The bespectacled teen exclaimed, "How could you have defeated him with such differences in Quirks?"

In an obvious attempt at ignoring their opponent, Tsuyu narrowed her eyes at the object hanging from her partner's mouth.

"Do you smoke?" The frog-girl asked, making Izuku smile.

"Do you want one?" The green-haired teen asked in return, offering up his small case.

Realizing after examining the contents that her partner wasn't suggesting she take a cancer stick, but enjoy candy, Tsuyu gladly agreed. She decided a celebratory toast wouldn't kill them. After all, there was only a minute left to wait before they'd win.

Through unimaginable pain and suffering, Bakugo had managed to haul himself to the second floor. He'd added to his misery each time he'd rolled down a flight of stairs, but he knew from overhearing Four-Eyes that this was where he'd found the bomb. The world might've never stopped spinning, his head might've felt like it was going to explode any minute, and his legs might've refused to hold him even now, but the blond was too focused on unleashing his secret weapon on the freak to notice or care.

That singular purpose was why the explosive teen had crawled his way here through agony, why he'd pushed his body passed its limits and stood up so he could lean against the wall for support as he hobbled along, why as he began to hear voices and laughter around the upcoming corner he redoubled his efforts to get into firing range. As the beaten down blond turned the corner, just making out the freak's shape through the far off door, he knew. Nothing was going to stop him now.

 **BUUUUUUUUURRRRR!**

"The villain team… WINS!" All Might's booming voice filling the test building was the last thing Bakugo wanted to hear. He'd lost, and now nothing could wash away his disgrace.

But… as the blond watched his nemesis from across the distance, how the freak smiled like an idiot to someone or something outside his vision, he came to a decision. Test or no test, he had to erase the cause of his life's only defeat from existence. So, Bakugo readied his bracer, cocking back the large handle, and placed his finger through the pin…

Izuku had just given Tae an order to free the still fuming Iida, who looked quite upset over his embarrassing defeat, when a glint through the open doorway caught his eye. Turning, the green-haired teen had only a second to react as he saw a bloodied Bakugo aiming his grenade-like armguard in his general direction. Using that fraction of time, the verdant hero-in-training pushed away a startled Tsuyu just as a truly cataclysmic explosion rocked the entire building to its foundation.

The detonation was so massive in yield that none of the teenagers in the room could do more than flail around in the face of its might. Two support pillars took direct hits, immediately collapsing into scorched rubble and taking the ceiling and parts of the next two floors with them.

Iida, having miraculously stayed conscious during the disaster, took a moment to take stock of his situation after the world stopped shaking. His ears were ringing so hard they hurt, and he could feel a wet sensation running down his face from his forehead. Ignoring what he knew that to be, the bespectacled teen tried to peer through the mountain of wreckage in the room for signs of his classmates. His stomach sank, there was nothing but rubble. That was until he caught sight of the zombie-girl desperately trying to dig her way through a huge pile of debris.

"Midoriya! Asui!" Iida shouted in horror as he realized what'd happened. It was like a horrible tragedy unfolding before him; thanks to the capture tape still restraining him, the bespectacled teen couldn't join the effort to save his classmates. Two new wet sensations ran down his face now, in stereo. And the speedster couldn't ignore these ones.

Bakugo basked in the aftermath of unleashing his secret weapon, drunk on the sight of such destruction, such evidence of his indisputable power. He felt like everything was back on track now, as if he was one step closer to becoming number one now that he'd finally defeated the green-haired shit stain for good. The blond's moment of glory was short-lived, however, as he was violently cast aside by an incoming mob…

"MIDORIYA!" Tokoyami screamed in distress as he rushed into the room, Dark Shadow pushing Bakugo to the side without a word so his path would be unimpeded. The raven-haired teen had been the first to dart out of the monitoring room as soon as everyone had realized that the explosive blond really was going to launch an attack even though the test had ended. He'd been seconded by All Might, although that was only because the pro hero had spent a precious few seconds calling for Midoriya and Asui to answer their mics before running. The rest of the class had followed suit, each as worried for Izuku and Tsuyu as the other.

"What the…?" Bakugo was still unable to process what had just happened when he suddenly felt a powerful hand pin him down. Within seconds, both of his bracers had been stripped from his battered arms. The squeal and crunch of crushing metal followed by two lumps of technological slag falling to the floor in front of his face clued the bewildered blond as to what was happening.

All Might knew from years of experience that the first thing to do in situations like this was to neutralize any danger of a second offensive, no matter how much the desire to save lives tugged at the heartstrings. That's why the Number One Hero had opted for restraining Bakugo and destroying his weapons before joining the rescue effort 1-A had begun. Worse still, he knew he couldn't punch his way out of this, couldn't smash his way to a day saved. That would more than likely cause further harm to come to his buried students.

"They're still alive!" Jiro exclaimed, having plugged her ear-jacks into the mountain of rubble. Using her Quirk, the punk rock girl located the pair with ease, directing her classmates to help Tae. Surprisingly, the zombie-girl was digging in the right direction.

Beneath the wreckage, two pillars had collided with the fake bomb, tearing through the papier-mâché with ease, but still allowing enough drag to slow their collapse enough to create a small cavern between them. A single surviving light bulb flickered in the hollow, dangling from sparking wires. The dying light, as pitiful as it was, was enough for the two occupants of the space to take stock of their situation.

When she could think again after the chaos of the explosion, Tsuyu examined herself as best she could. One of her arms was broken, if the bone sticking out was any indication, and… she couldn't feel her legs. Normally that would've sent the frog-girl into a blinding panic, but there was worse news. A large piece of rebar was sticking out of her stomach, and she could clearly see blood leaking out of the wound.

Feeling the panic coming now, Tsuyu was distracted by movement to her left. Managing to turn her head just enough, she saw her partner.

Izuku was a mess. One of his arms was nothing but char, and a fragment of glass was embedded in his right eye. Rebar had also pierced through the green-haired teen, in multiple places. Remarkably, there was only a small amount of blood around him though.

"I… Izu… Izu-kun…" Tsuyu rasped out, hoping to get her partner's attention.

Izuku suddenly moved, reaching for the glass in his eye. He gripped it tight, gave a sharp yank—

"God… FUCKING… dammit!" The green-haired teen screamed, the glass leaving his eye socket without even a spurt of blood. After only a few seconds, and blinks, he opened his eye. The emerald orb was good as new. Unnoticed, the charred limb had returned to normal, unblemished except for the surrounding dust, dirt, and ash smearing on it.

Seemingly in a masochistic mood, Izuku then reached behind him and pushed, forcing himself off the rebar that was impaling him.

"Godfuckingdammit!" This time the curse was hissed through clenched teeth, the metal sliding through him obviously more painful than the hero-in-training had expected. Nevertheless, in moments he'd managed to free himself, the resulting holes slowly starting to close.

"Kero?" Tsuyu's call, weak as it had been, was enough to catch Izuku's attention. Seeing the frog-girl's state, he quickly stumbled to her side. Taking his partner's hand in his, he gave her a reassuring squeeze before moving to apply pressure on her most grievous wound as best he could.

The only thing running through the green-haired teen's mind the entire time was a single thought; this was just like Tae…

"I'm… scared…" Tsuyu gasped through her pain, her words causing her partner to shed tears of despair.

Izuku knew that rescue was on its way, but he also knew that Tsuyu didn't have that kind of time. She was already getting cold and All Might, usually everyone's best bet for salvation, wouldn't be able to use his unbeatable strength to save them before it was too late.

"Fifteen minutes to dig us out, at best. Five to get you out of this spot as safely as possible. The nearest hospital is twenty…" Izuku rattled off projections, unable to say what he knew was the truth.

Tsuyu allowed her normally stoic face to smile, just a little. Gently, she used the hand of her unbroken arm to cup her partner's face, stopping his muttering completely. Wide, desperate green eyes bore into resigned black.

"I'm not going to make it…" The frog-girl said in understanding. Accepting the fact, as scary as it was, Tsuyu still wished she could say goodbye to her parents and siblings before she died.

Her parents would be devastated, no doubt. They'd been so anxious when she'd made it clear she wanted to go to hero school, and now this? Samidare would act unaffected during the day, but she knew her little brother would cry every night in his room afterward. Satsuki wouldn't understand why Big Sis never came home from school; the little tadpole was just too innocent for that. The thought caused a tear to pearl up.

She'd at least hoped she'd have her first kiss before the end.

"I'm not letting you die," Izuku suddenly declared, pulling out his penknife. He just had to save this girl. He couldn't lose another person. There was a slight chance if he acted now, his Quirk might actually be able to help.

Noticing the tiny knife in her partner's hand, Tsuyu looked from the blade to Izuku in confusion.

"Kero?"

The world was beginning to fade in and out, so the frog-girl decided maybe she was seeing and hearing things.

"Despise me, forgive me, resign yourself…" Izuku intoned as he cut into his left wrist, causing Tsuyu's eyes to widen in shock. "But I take this barbarous action to save your life. Now I want you to drink… and live."

Before the frog-girl could react, the green-haired teen forced his bleeding wrist over her mouth, a rather large amount of the crimson liquid making it in. The two remained like that for a moment, neither moving.

Perhaps it was her partner's words, perhaps it was an instinctual fear of death, whatever the cause, Tsuyu gave into her impulse, and drank. She drank deeply, with the intent to survive the day.

20 minutes later…

With the help of Ochaco and Tokoyami and their Quirks, the former rendering debris weightless for easy removal and the latter using Dark Shadow to handle large amounts of rubble, 1-A was able to liberate their buried classmates without further issue. When the last concrete slab was raised and discarded, the class eagerly took in the forms of their missing number.

Izuku cradled Tsuyu against his chest, what little had been left of his vest appearing to have been torn away to be used as bandages for the frog-girl's wounds. Looking up at his classmates from where he crouched on in the opened hollow, dried tears were clearly visible upon the green-haired teen's cheeks.

"It worked…" Izuku breathed with a weak smile, "It finally worked."

The words meant nothing to the members of 1-A, leaving them all standing confused in the ruined hall. While they did so, Tae stumbled down into the opened space and took her customary place behind Izuku. Nobody noticed the zombie-girl stood just a little closer to the green-haired teen than normal.

"Kero?" Tsuyu's croak received smiles from the other girls, before they noticed something odd.

As the frog-girl looked up at them with bleary eyes, there was no denying that what was once black was now red.

"Can we go to the nurse's office now?" Tsuyu asked aloud, "I don't feel very good."

The comment earned sighs of relief from all present. Momo, seeing she was the closest to the two rescued classmates, was the first to offer her hand in assistance. The mature girl recognized from his drooping gaze that Izuku was too weak and too tired to be of further help.

"NO!"

Tsuyu's scream startled everyone, the frog-girl sounding as if Momo had just threatened to kill her. She clung to Izuku as if her life depended on it.

"Wait! Whatever you do, don't separate us!" Izuku warned, holding Tsuyu closer to his chest even as his eyes cried out his pain at what he'd had to do. "I used my Quirk on her, but I don't know what could happen if I'm not touching her to command my blood. I don't want her to die, or become like Tae."

It was only now that the rest of 1-A noticed the blood covered rebar that rose from the once-cavern like hungry teeth, their imaginations quickly filling in for them what had most likely happened.

"Worry not, my friend!" Tokoyami exclaimed, Dark Shadow rising from the avian-teen's stomach. "Allow me to safely ferry you away from Death's ever reaching grasp!"

At the raven-headed boy's direction, the shadowy Quirk entity shaped its hands into massive wing-like appendages. Gently, Izuku and Tsuyu were scooped up, Dark Shadow even carving into the ground effortlessly so the two wouldn't be jostled at all.

All Might watched this all unfold feeling equal parts prideful and guilty; his students had reacted like real heroes in their joint effort to save their peers, but the knowledge that he was partially responsible for this tragedy was suffocating him. If he hadn't had the idea of pitting Izuku and Bakugo against one another in an effort to have the two work out their mutual hatred…

The Symbol of Peace shook his head, barely holding onto his smile. Now he needed to prepare himself to face what was sure to be a most horrible of battles… dealing with the parents of the victims.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Next chapter will bring a lot of explanations about Izuku's Quirk, as well as some bonding time with the lovely Froppy!


	6. Sinister Aftermath

**Magnus:** This update may lack action, but I believe that a well explained scene is also a good scene, so please, bear with it.

 **Disclaimer:** I really loved writing this, and the next chapters will probably be just as fluffy!

 **Beta'd: Feb 05, 2019**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A sinister aftermath.**

Nezu, the cute dog… mouse… bear… animal with a Quirk that made him more intelligent than ninety-nine percent of humans, looked back at the reflection that stared up at him from its mug of coffee. Sitting before the Quirked animal while he sat at his desk were the pro heroes Eraserhead and All Might, one looking beyond tired to the bone and the other in his civilian form. Both men were currently teachers at his school and both currently wore the looks of guilty children who knew they were about to be scolded.

As well they should. Their mistakes had ended up being nothing if not severe. Nezu, having been principal of the prestigious hero academy known far and wide as UA for many years now, knew officially something must be done promptly to prevent a massive loss of said prestige. However… the Quirked animal couldn't help but feel his duty should've resided more in helping his students, not his institution.

"So… what happened?" Nezu asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He knew the general progression of events of course, but a more in-depth report, not to mention important context, of what had led to their near tragedy could only be beneficial.

Toshinori raised his hand faster than Aizawa could begin his explanation.

"I made a judgment call, and it turned out to be wrong in the worst way," the skeletal man confessed. "I thought if the boys were allowed to battle, they'd work out their differences in the end."

Aizawa glared at the Symbol of Peace as he took all of the blame and attempted to shoulder complete responsibility for the event. The gruff teacher was beyond angry, feeling no pity for the pro hero's currently decrepit form. It was his belief that even as a freshly minted teacher, the man should've seen something like this coming. It was part of their job after all.

"And why did you think your method could work?" Nezu asked, his cutesy voice doing nothing to take away from the principal's obvious seriousness.

The Quirked animal's form almost visibly oozed aggravation and irritation.

"When I was a student, rivalries needed periodic confrontations to, you know, vent frustrations at differences in rank or grades…" Toshinori fumbled to explain. "I thought this was just one of those cases."

Aizawa facepalmed at the top pro hero's words, catching Nezu's sharp eye.

"Something you'd like to share Shouta-kun?" The principal's words, while phrased as a question, were nonetheless tantamount to an order for the underground hero to speak.

Aizawa didn't need further prompting.

"For future reference, I want it to be absolutely clear that this wasn't a simple case of rivalry," the gruff teacher opened, "There was no competition at all. Instead, it appears Midoriya regularly resisted acts of bullying and violence at the hands of Bakugo as far back as their early education."

Toshinori paled at the information, unaware of how bad the two students' history truly was. Nezu narrowed his button eyes, the Quirked animal hated many things about humans, but their capacity to inflict cruelty onto others for their own amusement was one he consigned some of his deepest hatreds to.

"If I'd been able to piece that information together from their clearly doctored files earlier, this entire fiasco could've been prevented," Aizawa continued, shoulders slumping. "If I had… maybe my students wouldn't be in hospital beds right now."

And thus it was that the gruff homeroom teacher of Class 1-A revealed one of his longest held secrets, that he did in fact feel something for his students. Just as quickly as it appeared, the concern was buried, the underground hero hiding the truth away to prevent those under his care from growing closer to him. He'd been hurt by such attachments before, and had sworn it would never happen again.

"I see…" Nezu mused, a paw-hand rubbing his chin. "So, we can trace the root of this issue to an inexperienced teacher and tampered student files. I believe I understand..."

Toshinori and Aizawa glanced at each other before returning their attention to their boss. Whatever the Quirked animal was thinking on, they were sure it was going to cause waves.

"In the meantime," Nezu broke from his musings, turning back to the men sitting at his desk. "The parents of the victims were informed of their children involvement in an accident, and while assurances of survival and location were provided, the mothers of course rightfully demanded access to their children."

Toshinori and Aizawa gulped in sync. That was…

"No one has yet been told the entire truth of what occurred," Nezu pushed on, ignoring his teachers' looks of discomfort and dread. "We need to decide on how to handle that. Who's going to meet them?"

The Quirked animal was no one's fool. He knew whoever spoke with the—no doubt enraged and worried—mothers had a high chance of meeting an early demise.

"I…" Toshinori began, starting to raise his hand again. The pro hero accepted that he shouldn't avoid what he deserved. This whole near tragedy was his fault after all.

"I'll do it," Aizawa cut his co-worker off, "It's my responsibility as homeroom teacher, and they deserve to hear the whole truth."

The gruff man stood up, ready to leave the office. He hoped meeting these women didn't kill him, responsibility or not.

Toshinori sat, flabbergasted, as his normally emotionless colleague began to walk away. Unexpected didn't even begin to cover what had just happened. The top pro hero had to take the burden back from his well-meaning associate.

"But I'm the one—"

"You'll only make things worse," Aizawa said, cutting the Symbol of Peace off again. "Sir, I'm sure you can find some other duties for All Might to be attending to right now. Leave this to me… and wish me luck."

The underground hero closed the door behind him, marching off like a fearless soldier and missed the solemn nod from the principal. Toshinori meanwhile was… glad… to see that the unexpected charity had just been a one off, and his co-worker was otherwise acting normal.

That being said, the Symbol of Peace still gazed at the door feeling like he'd failed to save someone, failed because of an inconsequential distraction. It reminded the pro hero of all the times he'd had the other heroes of UA tell him 'there was nothing else he could've done' to save more people, only this time his crippling injury wasn't at fault.

"Well now," Nezu said, pulling out a file from a drawer in his desk, "Since Shouta-kun's graciously gone to deal with the mothers of our victims, it appears we will now have to prepare to deal with the mother of our culprit. Here's to hoping the woman will be willing to listen to reason."

The Quirked animal's words made Toshinori wince. Even the skeletal man in all his social density knew a mother would defend her child against all reason.

 _Medical office, 3 hours since the incident…_

The green-themed duo of Izuku and Tsuyu marveled at the advanced technology that filled every square inch of the room they found themselves in. It was a testament to UA's cutting edge facilities; both teens knew no hospital in Musutafu would've been able to house the entire barrage of machines and scanners they'd had to suffer through in one place. Hell, even the IVs hooked into their arms were filled with a special in-house, high-quality nutrition-packed mixture.

But really, all the gawking was actually a futile attempt to avoid acknowledging the position the two were currently in on their bed.

"I'm so happy you're alive…" Izuku finally whispered, breaking the awkward silence. He'd lost his internal battle to contain his relief and lightly squeezed Tsuyu's hand.

If he hadn't just gone through a life and death situation, the green-haired teen knew he'd have been too embarrassed to even do that. As it was, he was sitting half-naked in their hospital bed to allow better skin contact with the healed frog-girl, so his face still resembled a tomato.

"What does that mean? Kero," Tsuyu asked, unable to hide her own embarrassment at the contact the two were sharing.

In fact, the frog-girl hadn't moved a muscle since the two had first made themselves comfortable on the bed, not daring to even turn around lest her savior see her rosy cheeks. Normally unflappable, the fact she was currently sitting between Izuku's legs while leaning against his bare chest, which was surprisingly soft, was causing Tsuyu's heart to flutter uncontrollably. The boy's warmth, which had at this point seeped into her bones, was almost mesmerizing.

"Um… That… that I wouldn't be able to bear you dying?" Izuku stuttered before cringing at his choice of words. "No wait… That sounded weird… I meant, that I can keep seeing you… no, that's even weirder… uh, that I get to see you smile…? I am… so… dumb…"

Izuku fell into a muttering storm after that, and Tsuyu couldn't help but giggle at her savior's continued awkwardness. Perhaps the green-haired teen wouldn't be so tongue-tied, if the frog-girl's own suit hadn't been half-removed and replaced with a hospital gown to prevent loss of skin contact.

"You make it sound as if you like me," Tsuyu found the courage to tease. While she knew the probability of a boy like Izuku actually finding her attractive were slim to none, the frog-girl hoped her words would at least ease the tension between them a little.

After all, who wouldn't find a mutant type like her, someone with the appearance of a frog, talking of desirability humorous? Love at first sight, that romantic ideal all little girls seemed to hope for, had always been an unreachable dream for her. As far back as her early school days, bullies had constantly reminded her how ugly she truly looked.

"It can't be helped," Izuku replied with a sigh, "You're just too cute… and I love cute things."

The response had hardly left the green-haired teen's lips before he entered full panic mode, his companion stiffening in his arms.

"Did I just blurt that out loud?!" Izuku asked, getting more and more flustered as he spoke. "I didn't mean that! I mean, you are pretty… pretty to look at… no, I mean… you have a cute laugh… wait… no… I'm shutting up before I ruin our friendship…"

The green-haired teen cut himself off and lowered his head, forgetting that Tsuyu's own was just below his chin as she rested on his chest. The end result? Izuku found his nose buried in the frog-girl's hair, where the scent of her shampoo turned out to be quite pleasant. Too pleasant to immediately turn away from.

Tsuyu laid there, stiff as a board, completely caught off guard. It was too much; hadn't she just thought about how impossible it was for someone to find her looks appealing? Her mind turning away from that utter unlikelihood, the frog-girl was at least able to agree that Izuku cutting himself off had prevented the awkwardness from affecting their new friendship.

And then a completely uncharacteristic thought entered Tsuyu's head. If a simple attempt at teasing had elicited such a response from the green-haired teen, maybe she should tease him a little more? After all, genuine or not, it wasn't every day a member of the opposite sex called her pretty.

"My laughter sounds like fast croaking. It's silly, but not cute," Tsuyu stated, before leaning in slightly with a playful look on her normally expressionless face. "Are you sure you didn't mean something else?"

Izuku mumbled something into the frog-girl's hair. Obviously unable to understand what was said, Tsuyu nudged her savior gently. The green-haired boy got the message though, and leaned back with a sigh of his own.

"It sounded cute to me," Izuku said, flooring the girl in his arms.

Tsuyu found herself forced to reconsider her earlier thoughts. Maybe there was a little ray of hope for someone like her after all. But even so, it wasn't worth the risk of such a new friendship that had just started.

"Aaaammm…" Tae's sudden and unexpected groan sounded an odd mix of playful and accusatory, earning a small 'eep' from Tsuyu and a raised eyebrow from Izuku.

It had come to no one's surprise that, after Izuku had passed out and been taken to Recovery Girl, the zombie-girl had followed her master. And since his arrival she'd refused to budge even an inch from his side, going so far as to cling to the green-haired teen's left arm. When Tsuyu had noticed this, and that it left the poor boy with only one arm to hold her, the frog-girl had briefly entertained the idea that Tae was jealous.

"Really?" Izuku asked, skeptical of the information his first partner had just related. In spite of that, he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks once more, an elated feeling budding at the prospect of it being accurate.

"That's not true!" Tsuyu almost yelled, "I'm not blushing!"

The frog-girl felt an ungodly amount of heat flooding her cheeks, more than she'd ever felt in her life. She also felt the stirrings of agitation. She'd thought herself safe, her savior unable to see her face in their current position. But no, that just had to be ruined by a zombie-girl who apparently loved to report everything!

And then Tsuyu realized what had just happened. Tae had groaned… and she'd…

"I just… I just understood her! Kero!" Tsuyu croaked in alarm, unable to decide if that was a good thing or not. It definitely wasn't normal though.

Izuku smiled hesitantly, unsure if the frog-girl was playing along or if she'd really been able to make sense of Tae's 'language.'

"R-Really?" The green-haired teen asked. It might've been an unknown effect of his Quirk? He hadn't ever used it on a living person before.

Unfortunately, before Tsuyu had a chance to respond, Tae groaned again. This time, there was a recognizable questioning tinge to the sound.

"Of course I think you're cute too," Izuku replied with a smile for the zombie-girl, who returned to nuzzling his arm. "Don't be silly Tae-chan."

And that is how the three remained for a long while, content in their current positions.

 _Outside Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office…_

For the past hour, Inko Midoriya and Beru Asui had been in a meeting with Shouta Aizawa, who'd spoken with them alone after they'd arrived. The mothers had been frantic after receiving notice that their respective children had been grievously injured during a training exercise, and had unloaded their emotional fury without mercy. The gruff pro hero had then been subjected to maternal yelling, death threats, a declaration of intent to sue, and even the destruction of his favorite desk.

Who'd known the Midoriya matriarch's Quirk could lift something so heavy?

All things considered… Aizawa had still believed himself extremely lucky. Things had gone far better than he'd expected at that point.

"I want to reiterate that both students are, as of now, stable, conscious, and fully capable of communication," Aizawa had repeated in vain attempts to put the two mothers at ease. "Although, I will be the first to admit that this is in no way thanks to our own efforts…"

That last bit always earned the tired man penetrating glares from the women.

"I want you to take us to our children!" Inko had eventually yelled out. "My poor baby must be starving!"

The homely woman had been well aware of her son's limitations, and the backlash such quick and large-scale regeneration would have caused him. She'd brought with her a large bag packed with all manner of food and snacks for just that reason. But her efforts to see her baby had been met with little success until her last outburst.

The green-haired woman's usually pleasant features might've spoken of a perpetual kindness, but the constant squeal of metal being bent and wood snapping told a much different story; an enormous fury long ago boxed away had been unearthed in the Midoriya matriarch. That her supposedly weak Quirk had been oddly spiking in power since she'd received her call from UA was something the mother hadn't the time or inclination to capitalize on at the moment.

"Your son seems more heroic to me than the teachers at this academy," Beru had said in response to her fellow mother's demand. "I would like to properly reward the boy for his effort to keep my precious daughter safe. Once they're recovered, let the Asui Family treat you both to a proper reward, kero."

The words had been said in such a friendly and grateful tone, but Aizawa hadn't been able to forget the terrifying sight that the short woman had made when she'd first arrived. Thankfully, the pro hero had made sure to step carefully from the beginning, acknowledging that these women were dangerous. One seemed to possess latent power she'd been unaware of, and the other held a position in society that could easily spell trouble for the academy.

Only a fool crossed Beru Asui after all. The woman knew half of the best lawyers in Japan and employed the other half.

In an attempt to calm the mothers, Aizawa had early on shown them the recordings of the exercise, audio included. It had been quite the eye-opener for the women. Inko hadn't been aware of how recklessly heroic her son could be, and Beru hadn't been able to believe her daughter's luck at finding such a knight in shining armor.

The Asui matriarch had decided not to push the issue that day, but if Izuku Midoriya continued to prove his intentions were pure, then the woman had no problem with snagging the boy into an arranged marriage. Finding suitors for her treasured children would be hard enough as it was without letting such an opportunity pass.

"Ah… the mothers are finally here!" Recovery Girl greeted as the adults finally neared her office.

Inko and Beru tensed, the elderly heroine was blocking access to the room by standing in front of the door.

"Recovery Girl, this is Beru Asui and Inko Midoriya," Aizawa quickly made introductions before anything could be destroyed. "Please, explain to them the current situation their children are in. Meanwhile, I'll go check on the… other party… involved."

The pro hero retreated as speedily as a business walk would allow, leaving a frowning Recovery Girl in his wake to fend for herself. Luckily, the elderly heroine had more years of experience dealing with difficult patients and distraught parents than her co-worker had years of living under his belt. The sharp focus of the mothers hardly fazed her.

"Just how badly was my daughter wounded by that animal? Kero," Beru questioned, first to speak out after the gruff teacher's exit. The amphibian features of the woman's face, usually passive, were as stone cold as her voice had turned.

"I hope you're giving my baby more than a mere IV!" Inko followed her mother-in-arms almost immediately, the fierce frown twisting her normally bubbly visage implying just how badly medics in the past had handled her baby's care.

Recovery Girl harrumphed at the two mothers, slightly impressed that they'd been able to limit their questions and demands to one each. Usually this was the part where the concerned parent or parents would lose all control of themselves. The old nurse gave the women an acknowledging blink before beginning.

"For starters, Midoriya-san is hooked into three IVs, although I'll permit him real food now regardless of standard protocol," the elderly heroine said, "As for Tsuyu… perhaps I should explain before we go in."

Recovery Girl gestured to the sofa that sat outside her office in the hallway. Both mothers stiffly refused the offer with increasing worry and anger. The elderly heroine huffed, but wasn't offended by the actions of her guests.

"First off, your daughter is doing well," Recovery Girl said, directing her gaze to Beru. "Most likely, she'll even be able to return home tomorrow. And at this point in time I can't see a reason why she couldn't attend classes by Monday."

The frog-woman noticeably sagged in relief at hearing that her eldest was going to recover just fine from her ordeal. One parent temporarily reassured, Recovery Girl turned to the still anxiously waiting Inko.

"As for Midoriya-san…" the elder heroine paused for a moment, considering how to word her next statement. "To be honest, the only reason he's not going home this very moment is because we don't know what his Quirk will do if he's separated from Asui-san."

Beru, now confused, turned to her new friend and mother of her daughter's savior for an explanation. Inko's face, while still expressing her concern, had gained a sad, yet understanding aspect.

"Ah… that," the Midoriya matriarch murmured, almost half to herself. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the woman turned to the other mother in the hallway. "Izuku's only used his Quirk like this once before, and the recipient's regeneration factor works at a faster speed when standing closer to him… My poor baby, he must be terrified right now of his friend turning into another Tae-chan."

The explanation only added more questions the Asui matriarch wanted answers to, but for the moment she decided her focus was better spent gaining more understandable facts. To that end, Beru only nodded in response and turned back to Recovery Girl.

"How badly was my daughter hurt?" The frog-woman asked the elderly heroine again. She hoped to get a better idea of what had happened from a medical professional; the grainy footage from the test cameras, damaged as they were, wasn't very helpful. "What was the nature of the wounds and how much did this Izuku boy heal himself?

Knowing her daughter had been seriously injured was bad enough, but not knowing the extent was almost worse for the Asui matriarch. She also needed to know just how much she should be rewarding the younger Midoriya for his actions.

The professional mask Recovery Girl had worn thus far slightly cracked. Even she wasn't looking forward to relating such injuries. But, there was no way of avoiding it at this point was there?

"Your daughter… suffered a punctured stomach as well as multiple ruptures along her intestines," Recovery Girl reported, already seeing the frog-woman paling at the information. "Her right arm shattered into seventeen segments as well. There were also five vertebrae that received major fracturing, which caused her to lose the ability to feel anything below the waist."

Inko watched as her new friend and fellow mother continued to appear more and more stricken with each word the elderly heroine spoke. The homely woman felt bad that she couldn't stand in solidarity with the frog-woman, but her knowledge of injuries stopped at 'they barely affected her son.'

"On top of those internal injuries, Asui-san experienced massive blood loss and the beginning stages of septic shock brought on by the toxins in her stomach seeping out and contaminating the surrounding organs," Recovery Girl continued, regardless of the fact half her audience had frozen stiffer than a statue at her words. "As much as it shames me to admit it Asui-san, the only reason your daughter survived was Midoriya's quick action."

Beru had long since passed mortified and was well into numbed shock. What had just been described to her was no mere accidental Quirk-use related trauma brought on by a moment of emotional distress… the sheer scope of the injuries painted the culprit as one who was worse than a rabid animal.

The Asui matriarch's eyes slide to the door the three women had been standing in front of; she feared what state she'd find her treasured daughter in when she went inside.

"This information was documented three hours ago," Recovery Girl broke Beru from her thoughts, "But… as of now Asui-san only has a scar on her abdomen, hairline fractures along the bones in her arm, and no discernable signs of internal hemorrhaging."

Both mothers snapped their gazes to the elderly heroine in wonder at hearing how far the younger Asui's healing had progressed. The incident hadn't even occurred that long ago!

"Unfortunately, her stomach is a different story," Recovery Girl was quick to burst the two women's bubbles, never one to sugarcoat a situation. "It's the only injury that that hasn't properly healed yet. Although, considering how effective Midoriya's Quirk seems to be, something might change overnight I suppose."

Inko frowned at the news that her son's Quirk hadn't fully regenerated every wound the two teens had sustained already. That could only mean one thing…

"That's much slower than Tae-chan's…" The Midoriya matriarch stated, drawing attention to herself. The homely mother's eyes widened. "That means my baby's been starving since even before he had to help your daughter Asui-san!"

Left unspoken was the fact that this made sense to the elderly heroine; she'd long since recorded the phenomena of the regeneration factor speeding up when Midoriya was hooked up to his IVs. Recovery Girl refused to risk angering the plump mother before her, as she really wanted to recruit her son for experimentation. A Quirk like his was turning out to be ridiculously strong.

"Now, I'm about to let you both in, but before I do I need you to understand something," Recover Girl spoke, a silent warning clear to the now confused mothers. "Since we don't know how Midoriya's Quirk would react to separation, I've kept the two in constant contact. Close contact."

The two women weren't sure what that meant, but surely it wasn't something to be too concerned about?

"How close? Kero," Beru asked while Inko thought over what could possibly be wrong.

"They're sharing the bed," Recover Girl deadpanned at the exact moment she opened the door, having decided to come clean and 'rip the Band-Aid off' as it were.

Both mothers peeked into the room, curious to see how close their children had been… for hours now.

"Kero?" The single croak from Beru was enough to catch the attention of the two teens on the bed, both immediately blushing at being seen so close to each other… as in atop one another.

"Oh my!" Inko gasped, though secretly the homely mother smiled internally. Seeing her darling boy be so daring as to hold a cute girl close to his bare chest was heartening for the oft-worried mother.

Hesitantly, Izuku looked up from where his face had been buried in Tsuyu's hair. The green-haired teen fully expected to see the Asui matriarch going ballistic at the scene she'd walked into.

"I'm… in trouble, aren't I?" Izuku asked, worried voice tiny. However, even as anxious as he was, the hero-in-training never allowed his grip on Tsuyu to waiver. In fact, the green-haired teen's hug on the frog-girl only tightened, preventing any possibility of mishaps.

Before any of the living occupants of the room could answer, the single undead present decided to put in her own two yen.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tae groaned loudly, letting go of Izuku's arm. The zombie-girl lurched forward, standing between her master and the now startled mothers.

"KERO!" Beru croaked again, this time in obvious fright as she jumped and hid behind Inko. The frog-woman hadn't expected her first encounter with a zombie to happen like this!

As quickly as Tae had moved, and Beru reacted, Inko took command of the situation. The homely mother calmly stepped forward and… bopped the zombie-girl on the head.

"Oh hush now, Tae!" Inko said with a half-smile, "You're going to scare Beru-san. She doesn't know you yet and that behavior is uncalled for. Now, would you please get us some chairs? Izuku won't be able to feed you until I've fed him."

To the shock and surprise of the Asui matriarch, and the observing Recover Girl, the zombie-girl only gave a huff at the request before slowly leaving the room.

 _In Principal Nezu's office…_

Mitsuki Bakugo sat, speechless at what she'd just witnessed. Before her very eyes she'd watched recorded video plainly show her son, acting like a deranged psychopath, unleash utter destruction on his classmates. In the moments before the devastation, Katsuki's eyes had been wild with bloodlust, and after, when the massive and lethal attack had been carried out, manic pleasure.

All Might's prior announcement of the exercise's completion had not only been clear even in the recording, but her son's reaction left no doubt he'd heard it. The fact that he'd then still decided to carry on with his assault was undeniable.

Defending Katsuki was effectively impossible, and to the ashen mother, even damage control seemed to be a losing battle.

"So… how are the… victims?" Mitsuki asked, hating to use the word but knowing any attempt to downplay her son's actions would likely result in harsher punishment. "Are the affected students… doing okay?"

The ashen mother didn't try to kid herself, she knew there was little hope in this situation; the hammer was soon to fall. Glancing at her son, now clad in heavy arm, hand, and wrist restraints to prevent use of his Quirk, her fears were anything but put at ease. The explosive blond even had weighted chains locked to his legs to prevent him from fleeing.

"Young Midoriya appeared to have taken the worst of the attack, but he's perfectly fine now," All Might answered, "That is, sans the constant complaints about his hunger."

The news gave the troubled woman a small feeling of respite. The ashen blonde sat back, a weak smile on her face.

"Thank goodness," Mitsuki cheered the small victory, "I'm so glad Ko-chan's boy is alright!"

The ashen mother felt a flicker of hope. Surely, at the very least, her best friend would be willing to forgive her and her son… she'd done it so many times before. Out of the corner of her eye, Mitsuki saw her son bite his lip, hard, a clear sign he was forcing himself to keep quiet. She highly doubted he wanted apologize.

"As for young Iida, he suffered slightly less… mortal wounds," Nezu picked up. The Quirked animal's chosen words did their job, reminding the Bakugo woman with a start that just because Izuku Midoriya had already healed didn't mean he hadn't been grievously injured. "He was taken to his family's private hospital of choice for treatment of a concussion and dislocated shoulder."

Mitsuki sighed in relief again. Injuries like that, while their circumstance was dire, wouldn't see her son in prison.

"Tensei Iida, the Iida Family's current public face and de facto head of house, has made it very clear he intends for you to pay all medical fees," Nezu continued, forcing down a vindictive smirk at the now dread-filled eyes of the elder Bakugo. He decided to hammer in another nail. "He has also stated he will side with the Asui Family should they decide to pursue legal action."

The worst-case scenario hit Mitsuki like the horrible nightmare it was. Katsuki's eyes widening at the news only worked to confirm her fears. Suddenly the chains on her son seemed like they'd never be removed.

"I… I understand…" the ashen mother whispered half-heartedly. Surely there had to be something… anything… that could lessen the troubles pilling upon her family?

As if to prove how erroneous her wishful thinking was to be, Nezu passed Mitsuki a manila folder. Before she even opened it, a knot formed in her stomach. Whatever was bad enough the principal of UA would rather it be read than spoken surely wasn't good news.

"Speaking of the Asui…" was all Nezu said.

Mitsuki opened the folder, and immediately wished she hadn't. Inside was a detailed list of all of the injuries her son's classmate had suffered, as reported directly after the event. Each was worse than the last, and whatever quivering hope the ashen mother had held vanished. Now she only saw a future of darkness, not only for her son, but for her entire family.

"Fortunately, Midoriya-san managed to successfully utilize his Quirk while the two were trapped by debris," Nezu broke Mitsuki's dismal thoughts, allowing the woman more time before her world came crashing down. "She will not only survive, but may even make a full recovery."

Nezu raised a paw-hand before the hopeful look on the blond mother's face could return to more than a flicker.

"This doesn't mean that your son's actions will be forgiven or forgotten," the Quirked animal said forcefully. "Psychological damage has yet to be determined, for any of the three, and that's not even mentioning the Asui Family's absolute right to press criminal charges."

Seeing his point had been made when Mitsuki's shoulders slumped, Nezu took a breath.

"And then there's the fact that our own rules will fully apply here," the principal revealed. "That means for all intents and purposes, Katsuki Bakugo will be expelled from UA forthwith as soon as the appropriate authorities have concluded their investigation of the scene and processed all available evidence."

The blond mother felt conflicted. On one hand, she was incredibly thankful for the cinnamon roll her best friend called a son. On the other, it was devastating to hear her own son's dream had just been ended so completely. At least there was the faintest of hopes that her family could survive the ordeal now… and maybe… something could still be done for Katsuki?

"I… is there a way—Please reconsider?" Mitsuki choked out in a broken voice. "It might be too much to ask, but a second chance could…"

Katsuki watched as, for the first time in his life, his proud and strong barbarian of a mother was reduced to a weak, pleading mouse. It didn't sit well with the explosive blond, and if he'd been able to, he'd have cursed up a storm to get the hag back to her normal self. This wasn't her, she never begged! What the hell?!

Mitsuki swallowed her ego, venturing to ask for her son to have a chance he didn't deserve. For all the faults between them, she did love him. Unfortunately for the ashen mother, her appeal came at the exact moment a rather gruff looking man entered the office.

"No," Aizawa bit out, an unusual amount of emotion in his rough voice. "And if it were up to me, your spawn would be thrown into Tartarus for the rest of his life, age be damned."

The harsh statement received mixed reactions around the room. Nezu only sighed at his prickly teacher's words, though he knew the underground hero's history and why he would say such a thing. Mitsuki paled at the mere mention of her son being locked away in the world's worst official criminal cesspool. Bakugo silently fumed, itching to blow something up. And All Might?

"Aizawa-kun, isn't that taking things a bit too far?" The Symbol of Peace asked, trying to calm the sudden tension that had gripped the room. "After all, all three students will—"

"Katsuki Bakugo voluntarily attacked his fellow students with LETHAL force AFTER their exercise had been ended, appearing to be quite pleased with himself during and afterward the assault," Aizawa cut the Number One Hero off, not having any of the muscle-bound idiot's 'mercy.' "He did this either fully aware of the consequences, or while unable to think rationally about them. Either way, this means that the only alternative I see is to have him committed to a psychiatric institution."

The underground hero's harsh evaluation caused both Bakugos to wince.

"Be that as it may," Nezu interrupted his disputing teachers, "As the principal of this prestigious academy, I've decided to allow a single chance for this student of ours that's fallen from the heroic path."

"He'll take it!" Mitsuki quickly accepted, the troubled mother not even willing to give the Quirked animal time to explain, or her son to say anything.

Nezu shook his head, a humorless chuff escaping him at the eagerness of the ashen woman to salvage some future for her child. He'd looked over Mitsuki Bakugo's file before the woman had arrived, and even with his distaste for most humans, the principal found himself somewhat pitying the woman for the suffering her son's actions was causing her.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but allow me to fully explain before attempting to agree to something only your son can," Nezu said. "First of all, Bakugo-san will be removed from the Hero Course forthwith and instead be enrolled in the General Studies track. Concurrently, any use of his Quirk, under any circumstance, will be completely restricted until he passes a battery of evaluations from our own psychiatrists. After that, he will be placed under provisory surveillance until such a time that he has earned the right to return to the path of Heroes. And do keep in mind, this is only in addition to any and all punishments the authorities decide; he did cause potentially lethal damage to three of our students after all."

As the Quirked animal explained his terms, Katsuki felt his ever-present rage flare to life. The explosive blond was more than ready to call bullshit on this whole farce and demand a return to his rightful place. That is, until he saw the absolutely terrifying glare the hag was directing at him.

In the face of that supreme power, Katsuki was forced to bow his head and accept any and all terms that came with the deal.

"He accepts," Mitsuki repeated, placing a heavy hand on her son's nonresponsive shoulder. The brooding blond gave a forced nod.

Nezu clapped his paw-hands together, expecting nothing less from what he knew of the two ashen blondes before him.

"Excellent. Now, all we have left is to wait for the mothers of your son's victims," the Quirked animal revealed. "They more than deserve to have their say in all this. And of course, should they choose to press charges, we won't be able to do much with Bakugo-san. We can't have a student in the Hero Course that's been convicted of such violent crimes, we'd be pushing it with the restriction order as it is."

Mitsuki froze, despair washing over the ashen mother once again at the revelation. Aizawa just snorted at the principal's 'last minute' disclosure.

 _Back at the nurse office…_

Beru Asui watched silently as her fellow mother interacted with the two teenagers on the hospital bed. It was easy to notice the closeness of the Midoriya Family, their warm actions spoke of much love and support. The frog-woman was surprised at how protective the young green-haired boy was even after only being friends with her daughter for less than a day.

When Tsuyu had told her about a classmate that could control zombies, Beru hadn't known what to expect. The cinnamon roll that was holding her daughter so fiercely had definitely not been in her ballpark though. The most unexpected detail of the scene, however, was how… happy… her precious daughter looked.

"Here, this is the last one I had time to make," Inko said as she handed Izuku his fourth burger in a row. The green-haired teen wolfed the home cooked meal down like he'd been starving for days. "Tomorrow I'll cook up something more filling when you get home."

Tsuyu giggled at the display of her savior chowing down so heartily. That was another thing Beru hadn't expected to come out of today, hearing a sound she hadn't heard in months.

Inko had warned the frog-woman that Izuku's regeneration was limited by the amount of nutrients he had in his body, and if the recording of the exercise was anything to go by, the boy had to have been extremely weak when he'd gone and saved her daughter, just like her mother-in-arms had said earlier. Taking such a potentially life threatening risk, for the sake of 'just' a friend? It was incredible to think about.

"Aaahhh…" Tae groaned while holding up a bottle of water toward Izuku. The zombie-girl obviously was trying to help her master, but showed no hostility toward Tsuyu when she was the one that took the offering from her hands.

Beru had originally been fascinated by the reanimated corpse because if she hadn't known better, with its obedient demeanor and lifelike appearance, the frog-woman would've easily believed Tae was only a girl with Down Syndrome. The zombie-girl's existence was also troubling, as the mother had quickly noticed the change to her daughter's eyes.

"So… what happened to this girl could still happen to my daughter?" Beru finally asked, hating to put such a stressful question out there. But as a mother she needed to know.

It was Izuku who answered, looking equally as distraught as he did relieved.

"I don't think so ma'am. When I failed to save Tae, she'd already died before my Quirk could repair any of the damage," the green-haired teen explained. "And she… didn't… seem… to want to survive. Tsu-chan though, she fought for her life while I gave her my blood. Since she's herself now, I can't imagine her turning into a mindless zombie. She's also very much alive."

The hero-in-training did his best to convey his thoughts, not failing to notice Tsuyu leaning into him a little more as he did so. Unfortunately, that same observational prowess missed the frog-girl's mother staring intently at her daughter's action.

"And her red eyes?" Beru asked, more out of curiosity than worry. A simple change of eye color was a lot easier to accept than her daughter suffering crippling wounds… or death. The frog-woman was also careful to keep a piece of her intuition to herself; the zombie-girl wasn't as mindless as others believed her to be. She was an office worker, and she had faith in her ability to spot a mindless drone or a brain dead person.

Previously sitting at her desk, watching the scene unfold, Recovery Girl took the opportunity to reintroduce herself into the conversation.

"I can answer that," the elderly heroine announced, drawing the attention of everyone present. "Midoriya-san's blood is actually made of cells that appear to be almost sentient. They can form symbiotic relationships with organic structures they come into contact with, and since the eyes are connected to the brain, it appears the cells recognize the entire ophthalmic apparatus as an invaluable resource against external threats. Therefore, portions of the Quirked blood relocated to the Asui-san's optic organs and related nerves to ensure a redundant communication network with the brain and the rest of the cells."

Seeing she'd lost most of her audience, Recover Girl chuckled and waved a gloved hand, getting to the point.

"Once Midoriya-san's blood is purged from Asui-san's system, her eyes should return to their normal color."

If the elderly heroine happened to forget to relate some of the other potential she'd discovered with the green-haired boy's Quirk well… she was old after all.

"Oh my! I knew there was a better explanation to it than your blood just repaired stuff!" Inko's cheerful voice broke the relieved silence that followed Recovery Girl's words.

The homely mother found great delight in the news, seeing a much brighter future for her son. Of course, she'd never suggest getting rid of Tae. The zombie-girl had become quite useful at home by taking over many of the simple and repetitive chores.

"He still needs to stay in contact with the girl though," Recovery Girl added before anyone could get distracted further. "At this point in time, there's no way to predict how his Quirk will act without proper direction, or in this case, direct and active concern in regards to keeping Asui-san intact as a person. Regardless, if her healing continues at its current progression her wounds will be completely gone by tomorrow. I advise waiting to test separating them until then."

The elder heroine was expecting her words to garner a few reactions, not the least of which was an angry Asui matriarch upset about her daughter participating in such a lengthy skinship session with basically a stranger. She was surprised, therefore, to find the frog-woman's expression much more understanding than she'd foreseen.

"I understand," Beru said, accepting the news as graciously as possible. "Inko-chan, your son has a truly marvelous Quirk, both powerful and miraculous. I'm grateful for his existence, because without him no one would've been able to save my treasured daughter. Please allow me to treat you both to lunch tomorrow, as I have a feeling Izuku here will still be hungry, kero."

"You're too kind Beru-chan! We'd gladly take you up on your offer," Inko said cheerfully, glad her new friend accepted her son so readily. "I think it'd be a great time to reintroduce ourselves, as I'm sure our children have a lot to tell us."

The homely woman's schoolgirl-like giggling worried the two teenagers, who could only watch as their mothers plotted away.

"Now, while I'm sure that you're both beyond reassured about the wellbeing of your children…" Recovery Girl trailed off as she gently guided the two mothers to the door, "…If you would please head to the principal's office, there are some… legal matters… that need your attention."

Acquiescing to the elderly heroine's direction, Beru and Inko allowed themselves to be led from the room, neither mother even thinking to leave a warning about good behave. Both were either confident that they'd raised their child with manners, or didn't mind any misbehavior that could occur…

Now alone again, Tsuyu and Izuku returned to their previous position, the frog-girl tucked as tightly as possible under the green-haired teen's arms.

"I think mother likes you," Tsuyu eventually said after a minute of silence, earning a chuckle from her savior.

"I would certainly hope so," Izuku replied, smiling down at the girl in his arms. "I don't think I'd survive being told to stop being your friend."

The words caused a warmth to travel through the frog-girl, and Izuku unconsciously tightening the arm he had around her stomach didn't help. Tsuyu felt herself blush.

"Izu-kun… what happens if we need to stay like this to prevent me from going… Tae?" Tsuyu asked, suddenly rising a concerning possibility.

So far, it had been a dream come true for the frog-girl to be treated like a normal person for so long, to not hear any remarks about her amphibious appearance, to not feel rejected for her looks. But even so, this had been a controlled environment until now, and once the true extent of her savior's Quirk came to light, Tsuyu knew without a doubt there'd be other girls who saw Izuku as attractive. She feared becoming a burden to her savior if she had to stay close to him at all times, especially if he had other, prettier girls clambering for his attention.

"Tsu-chan, if that happens, then I'd gladly stay by your side for the rest of my life," Izuku replied, resting his chin on the frog-girl's shoulder. The innocent action caused Tsuyu's heart to skip a beat.

Said heart was forced by some internal power to return to its proper tempo.

"You… you really mean that?" Tsuyu asked, ready to kiss her savior's cheek she was so full of thanks. In fact, she moved to do just that.

"Yes, I do…" Izuku reaffirmed, raising his head back up to get a good look at the girl in his arms. He wanted to show her how confident he felt about his actions.

Then the green duo felt their noses collide. Their eyes met—

Time stopped, and the world fell away for the teenagers as they realized how close their faces were. Their lips had opened due to synchronized gasps of surprise, and warm breath ghosted across their respective cheeks.

Izuku couldn't move, his hormones waging a rebellion inside. He craved to lower his face that final half-inch, but his strong morals kept him from succumbing. The green-haired teen knew this instant had just been an accident.

Tsuyu felt oddly warm all over, and her heartbeat sang to her a sweet song of tilting her head back, just that final half-inch. She should close the distance, seal the gap, and claim her savior before any other girl had the chance. It was completely irrational, and probably a result of the so-called suspended bridge effect, but the frog-girl felt her body begin to move anyway. And really, she didn't feel like stopping it…

"Midoriya my friend! I have recovered for you your withheld items. Our classmates Hagakure and Ashido proclaimed their intentions of returning Asui-san's to her," Tokoyami announced dramatically as he entered the room. "Have they fulfilled their vow yet?"

The raven-headed teen immediately froze upon seeing the position Izuku and Tsuyu were in, before looking away hastily out of respect. He ended up looking right at the aforementioned girls, who'd already been in the room.

"Oh… there they are…" Tokoyami deadpanned, staring with clear disapproval at Mina Ashido who had her phone aimed at the pair in their bed.

"We didn't want to interrupt!" Came Toru's shy voice, unused to being caught in situations like this. The invisible girl wished not for the first time that she'd taken her clothes off when she'd had the chance.

Mina, meanwhile, giggled like a madwoman.

"That's right! This was getting really good!" The pink-hued girl exclaimed. "This is going to be a very popular vid—hey!"

The Acid-user was completely unprepared for her phone to be yanked from her hand by something incredibly fast and agile. Looking around, Mina found that Tsuyu had used her tongue to retrieve the device, only to pass it to Izuku.

"I'm deleting this…" Izuku deadpanned, poking at the phone's touchscreen. He easily erased the video before going through the options and expunging everything from the last hour, just in case his pink-hued classmate had thought to take pictures too.

Seeing her fun being snapped away, Mina made a mad dash to recover her phone. After only a step, a now angry looking Tae tackled her to the ground.

Tsuyu decided her best option was to cover her face, although that did nothing to hide her massive blush. Even with only knowing Mina as long as she had, the frog-girl knew the Acid-user was the kind of person to relentlessly tease her about this incident in public. By next week, everyone will have heard in some form or another about what had transpired in the nurse's office.

As she watched her fellow gossip-queen be pinned by their classmate's zombie, Toru quickly pocketed her own phone. The invisible girl decided not to say anything about her own haul, since she'd actually been able to take pictures before Tokoyami had entered the room, and just enjoy the fact that she had an incredible source of teasing material for later.

There was gold in her pocket, Toru knew, and she wasn't about to miss her spot at the party.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Unfortunately I don't know anything about the Asui family, so I hope this sounds believable, for those who like to say that I bring in romance too quickly, bear in mind that these are hormonal teenagers that had faced a near death experience, and that the suspended bridge effect is a thing.


	7. Sinister Reaction

**Magnus:** A little more of fluff and world building. For those wondering about other pairings, I can tell you that Ochaco and Jiro will have their happy ending, although one of them will be in a rarely seen pairing... I have yet to decide about Momo and Mina.

 **Disclaimer:** Am I the only one who believes that Todoroki does not deserve Momo?

 **Beta'd: Feb 19, 2019**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A sinister reaction.**

Tsuyu was dreaming, there could be no other possible explanation. Why else would she be laughing so openly when normally she'd keep her emotions more in check? Why else would she be indulging in something so childish as happily jumping up and down in place, flailing her arms around in complete glee?

Her surroundings screamed pleasant childish dream as well, from the emerald sun bathing the world in its viridescent light to the dark green and fluffy grass that carpeted the ground to the horizon. Silliest of all was what the frog-girl found herself laying on…

"Kero kero kero kero kero!" Tsuyu laughed some more, like there was no tomorrow. She was finally free of her own self-consciousness, that iron certainty her amphibian features were undesirable. Instead, she was suffused in the same elation that had come when someone had told her that her laughter was cute.

Looking down, Tsuyu laughed again at the giant butter cream icing-soaked cinnamon roll she was laying atop of. The confection was so large and comfortable she could've used it as a bed… a sweet bed so fragrant it felt like her nose would be able to find it anywhere on the planet. The warmth coming from the baked goods was also so warm that as long as the frog-girl touched it, she knew no winter would be able to force her into hibernation.

Of course this was a dream, and a silly one at that. Tsuyu would've expected one of her siblings to have enjoyed such a fantasy, but she was surprised how happy it was making her.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to eat you whole! Kero kero kero kero!" The frog-girl declared and then laughed as she buried her face into the spongy pastry. Then she had a thought. With a mischievous smile adorning her face, Tsuyu decided on marking this glorious find for herself in such a way that not even her siblings at their brattiest could make her share it.

She licked it, slowly and sloppily.

"T-T-Tsu-chan?!" The voice of her savior resounded in the frog-girl's ears, causing her to blink back to reality in surprise. The silly dream world disappeared, the emerald sun morphing into Izuku's blushing face. Tsuyu's giant, delicious cinnamon roll transformed as well, becoming the green-haired teen's… bare chest. Which she was still licking…

"KERO?!" The startled croak burst from Tsuyu's throat as soon as she realized where she was and what she was doing. Trembling in mortification, she retracted her tongue. Despite her naturally lowered capacity to perceive taste, the frog-girl could unequivocally claim to have a good and permanent impression of the flavor of the boy she'd been using as a bed.

That thought, followed by the realization that her actions no doubt appeared incredibly lewd, caused Tsuyu to beginning blushing heavily. What could Izuku possibly think of her now?

"Why… why did you…?" Izuku couldn't get his mind together enough to even ask the question that was begging to be answered. His mind couldn't form a plausible explanation for his new friend's behavior. Granted, she'd been moving around for awhile now, and had cuddled up to him pretty much the entire night, but he'd assumed it was due to her nature. Since the frog-girl was most likely cold-blooded, having a warm body next to her would've definitely been too much for her instincts to resist.

Tsuyu buried her face into her savior's chest in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment. Trying to kick-start her brain, the frog-girl tried to think of something she could say, anything really, that could salvage the situation.

"It was a dream, kero," Tsuyu said before she could stop herself. The ambiguous statement hadn't been the best response possible, in the frog-girl's opinion, but it was too late now. What if the green-haired teen assumed she'd been dreaming about him?

Instead of jumping to accusations like she thought he would, Izuku only hugged Tsuyu closer.

"I'm… going to take a leap of faith here and… assume you were dreaming about… food?" The green-haired teen's one-armed hug, due to Tae still being glued to his left side the entire night even though she didn't need sleep, made the frog-girl feel much better. This could work for her.

Tsuyu limited her response to a wordless nod into her savior's chest, avoiding eye contact at all costs. The convenient half-truth was enough for her to get a handle on her embarrassment, but she wasn't going to take any chances that might damage the two's new friendship.

"Ah! Well, that explains it," Izuku consoled the girl in his lap, "You haven't had food since yesterday. Your stomach no doubt finished healing overnight and you must be starving now. Tae, bring me the case please."

Izuku's sudden order caught Tsuyu off guard, but not as much as when the green-haired teen began to raise the bed to reach a sitting position.

"Kero?" The frog-girl's croak, in all tones and forms, was becoming one of Izuku's favorite sounds. However, remembering what had happened last time he'd tried to praise his classmate's cuteness, he refrained from commenting this time out of fear of creeping her out.

Following her master's command, Tae carried over a small case from the other side of the room. It was the same case Izuku had carried his cigar-shaped candies in.

"I know we should really wait for Recovery Girl's approval…" Izuku said as Tae placed the case in his waiting hand, "But I think a bit of sugar will do wonders for your hunger right now."

Popping open the metal container, sure enough, the green-haired teen picked out a candied cigar. With a smile, Izuku handed the faux-cancer stick to his bedmate. As Tsuyu began to suck and lick at the piece of candy, she finally felt her stomach beginning to work again.

And just as Izuku had said, the frog-girl found herself incredibly hungry. Unfortunately for her, for all that it was tasty, the candy didn't match up to the cinnamon roll she'd dreamed about.

The green-haired teen continued to smile as his friend chewed down on the candy he'd given her, gently patting her head due to how cute she looked doing so. Her adorableness was off the charts, and he could barely restrain himself from hugging the girl in his lap.

It was a scene of pure diabetes-level sweetness, a scene suddenly broken by a curt sounding cough…

"Didn't you two promise not to get carried away with the mood?" Recovery Girl asked, standing at the door with her arms crossed. Seeing that the two teens in the bed appeared confused by her observation, the nurse continued. "I could've turned a blind eye to walking in on you spooning like old lovers. But this… youthful lotus position?"

The stern descriptor was enough for the teens to finally look down and notice how they'd been positioned. Somehow, Tsuyu had ended up straddling Izuku, happily leaning on his bare chest. Her hospital gown, nowhere in sight, had been lost overnight due to not being tied to leave her back exposed. The end result? The frog-girl was left in only her sports bra and the lower half of her costume, tattered as it was.

Coupled with Izuku's own bare torso, the image presented left for quite the lascivious impression.

Faces simultaneously caught fire as both teens locked eyes. The green duo suddenly noticed how their bodies were beginning to respond to more… hormonal impulses… and fervently wished no one else would enter the room. Until they had an opportunity to separate and dress, explaining their position would be incredibly difficult without becoming even more mortified.

Then, as if called by the teens' desperate wishes, two more women entered the nurse's office without any warning.

"Izuku-kun! I brought you breakfast!" Inko happily announced as she entered the room along with her new best friend Beru. Taking in the scene they'd walked into, the homely mother could hardly express her surprise. "Oh my!"

The fact the Midoriya matriarch said this with a smile was lost on the two red-faced teens.

"Kero!" Beru's reaction wasn't much different from her fellow mother's. The frog-woman almost sounded delighted by what she was seeing.

"This isn't what it looks like! Kero!" Tsuyu quickly cut in, trying to defuse the situation as she perceived it. The last thing the frog-girl wanted was for her mother to suddenly hate her savior. Or for the green-haired teen's mother to think she was some wickedly perverted girl.

Izuku watched, absolutely confused, as both mothers winked at each other while accepting Tsuyu's frantic words with matching smiles. The frog-girl's word-vomit was only ended when Recovery Girl returned and announced it was time for the final scan to be made. The elderly heroine repeatedly mentioned how it wasn't necessary for them to change positions.

The examination lasted several minutes, as Recovery Girl checked in every way conceivable to make sure the regeneration had been a success. In the end, the elderly heroine found no worrisome signs, and gave the teens the green light to begin separating. Oddly enough, this proved to be a bit more difficult than first believed, as Tsuyu found it hard to work up the nerve to let go of Izuku's hand… for fearing of suddenly dying.

 _Meanwhile…_

Katsuki Bakugo sat on his bed, unable to take his eyes off the oversized bracers he was wearing. He knew about this kind of hardware and what it was used for; the police would be immediately notified if he even attempted to use his Quirk. The shackles were famous for usually being worn by criminals going through rehabilitation, or those awaiting trial.

The blond wasn't an idiot, he knew what kind of trouble he'd landed in. Still, the fault rested entirely at the feet of his arch nemesis. That the damnable coward had purposefully positioned himself so others would be hurt by his justified attack.

The explosive teen had a problem though. This wasn't just a matter of settling a score with the only piece of shit he'd never been able to break into submission anymore. This time, his entire family was being involved, and for once, things weren't bending to his favor as they usually did.

"Fucking Romero, this is your entire fault…" Bakugo muttered, his mind tying itself into knots as it tried in vain to twist the events to his benefit. There was no way he'd fucked up, no way he'd have to plead for mercy to keep his family from being destroyed, no way his dream was on the line.

Downstairs from the smoldering teen, Mitsuki was on the verge of breaking down, the parting words from her now ex-best friend reverberating in her ears. The homely woman had every right to be enraged though, she knew. There was no denying her son had tried to murder Izuku, almost succeeding in killing an innocent bystander in the attempt. The other words that haunted the ashen mother were those of Beru Asui, her son's other victim's mother.

 _"I'll see you in court."_

The frog-woman's words were both searing iron and icy water, leaving Mitsuki with hot and cold spikes as she thought on the dismal prospects of her family's future. Even the woman's scant dreams offered no comforts; she'd seen nothing but visions of her son spending the rest of his days jailed, her husband working double shifts at a fast food joint after losing his job due to the scandal, and herself being forced into prostitution just to pay fines and the medical bills of her son's victims.

And all of this had come about because for all her trying, she'd somehow failed to drill into her son's thick head that power required responsibility.

"At least… there's still one chance…" Mitsuki muttered to herself as she remembered Nezu's partings words. "…Little as it is…"

The principal had told her that he'd wait for the resolution of her son's trial, if there was one, before making his final decision. It was possible for Katsuki to walk away from this without jail-time, heavily restricted sure, but still free. That was… if the Asui and Iida Families felt merciful.

 _Local Drive-In Tori, Lunch Time…_

The cheap fast food place the group of three plus zombie found themselves at hadn't been Beru's first choice in her effort to repay the Midoriya Family, but the verdant mother and son pair had insisted on a place that was inexpensive and plentiful. The small but lively establishment the frog-woman had eventually chosen was the closest business that fit such a description for their celebration.

And did they have something to celebrate about! The regeneration had been a complete success and the test separation had worked out just fine. Tsuyu was now completely free to move around on her own and return to her normal life. For his part, Izuku had been unable to hide his extreme happiness since the all clear had been given.

It was time to eat to their hearts' content.

"Aahhh…" Tae's happy groan was only slightly muffled by drool as the zombie-girl reached for a large piece of raw chicken, intentions to stuff her mouth full with the meat clear to all. Acting almost as if it were second nature, Izuku lightly slapped the undead's hand away.

"No. You wait until it's well cooked, then you eat," the green-haired teen said, effortlessly popping an already prepared chunk of meat into Tae's open mouth. The resulting scene of the zombie-girl happily chewing away was rather cute… all things considered.

Beru found herself more and more fascinated by the boy every moment she spent in his presence. From the hidden potentials of his Quirk to his truly noble disposition, he was a wonder. The frog-woman knew he was technically a mutant-type, and one with abilities that came with concerning side effects to be sure, but Izuku had so far shown such a strong heart that it was impossible not to see the budding hero within him.

The Asui matriarch was fully aware of the harsh realities of the world though, and how people were quick to label others based on the power or appearance of their Quirks and leave it at that. Mutants, for one reason or another depending on whom you asked, were always ranked lowest in the hierarchy, lower still if the individuality in question was classified as 'Dark' in nature. Which was completely arbitrary trash in her opinion.

Even so, there was no doubt in the frog-woman's mind that the green-haired teen sitting across from her must've endured a certain kind of hell for much of his life. Being not only a mutant, but a mutant regenerator at that, already placed him amongst the 'weakest' of classifications, but the additional capability to raise and control the dead dragged him into the 'Dark' side of the spectrum as well. The stigma against every step he'd ever taken must've been outrageous.

And she would know. Beru prided herself in the fact that a large portion of her law firm's casework was in the pursuit of justice for those unfairly affected by society's bias against those born with 'weaker' Quirks. It disgusted her that there was a tendency or even willingness to overlook the faults of the 'strong and flashy' just because of what they could do, or the 'fame' they might garner.

What worried the Asui matriarch the most, however, was how Izuku Midoriya's situation would be changing soon. With the miraculous success that was her daughter's recovery, those who became interested in the cute cinnamon roll, and his Quirk, would easily overlook his original 'placement' in order to sink their claws into him. These days, everyone wanted a healing Quirk in the family, no matter what.

Which led her thoughts to the worst cases Beru had ever had to handle over the years, those regarding the as-of-yet unbanned practice of Quirk Breeding. The number of times a family or individual had pushed their Quirkist ideals beyond acceptability had become… disconcerting lately. And if those same parties knew of a Quirk that could not only heal the user, but others as well?

"So… she needs to eat? Kero," Beru eventually asked, shaking herself from her dismal thoughts as she eyed the zombie-girl.

Unconcerned with the light scrutiny, Tae blissfully chewed away on her piece of chicken. She appeared to the unknowledgeable observer to be completely unconcerned about, even unaware of, the world around her.

"Not really…" Izuku replied, continuing to cook pieces of chicken at their table. "But letting her chew on things seems to help quell her need to bite. Also, it's seems kind of cruel to eat in front of her without letting her have some."

The green-haired teen's considerate words came on the heels of his ongoing effort to keep Tsuyu's plate well supplied. In focusing on such a task however, the hero-in-training had been completely missing the grins adorning the faces of the watching mother over the meal.

"So… it's more like she… wants to eat, but doesn't have to?" Tsuyu asked, mostly as a cover so she could have more time to wonder why she was enjoying the attention of her savior so much.

Unlike the apparently oblivious green-haired teen, the frog-girl had noticed the smiles their mothers kept sharing. Her observational talent had been turned against her however, as now she feared for an incredibly awkward moment that had to be brewing for the future.

"That's what I figure," Izuku answered after swallowing his own bite of food. "It's a human instinct after all. Yesterday, you weren't able to stomach food, but that didn't stop you from wanting to eat something. By that logic, Tae probably has a desire to eat something every now and then."

Tsuyu blushed at the reminder of an embarrassing moment from early on in the hospital bed, when she'd unthinkingly asked for a snack only to be immediately reminded by Recovery Girl that her stomach still had a gaping hole in it.

"Sorry for making you all wait!" Inko called out as she took her place at the group's table, returning the party to four plus zombie. "The staff was insistent that I sign a responsibility waiver to keep Tae inside. I don't understand why they're all so on edge around her though… she's never attacked anyone unprovoked before."

Beru waved off her fellow mother's apology, instead silently gesturing with her eyes for Inko to take a look at their children. Both teens had somehow become trapped in a constant state of catching the other's eye, blushing, and then looking away, only to repeat the process. It was adorable.

"Don't worry about it Inko-chan, kero," Beru welcomed the homely mother once she'd taken her fill of the scene. "I should be the one apologizing. My husband very much wanted to personally thank your son as well, but couldn't get away today. The firm just had a large influx of new cases come in at the same time a number of our current ones were concluded, so as the Chief Legal Accountant he's tied up getting everything sorted out."

The Asui matriarch felt even more at ease with the Midoriya woman at that moment than she had the day before, both having kept in touch during their children's recoveries. As mothers their worrying had kept them from sleeping, and having someone who knew exactly how they felt was a great relief. They'd chatted a little about everything, even getting into some incredibly personal matters.

It had come as a surprise to Beru to discover that her new friend had become a widow only five years ago, though her husband had been away from the family's home due to work for much longer. Official documents showed that Hisashi Midoriya's death had been caused by a work-related accident, completely at the employer's fault. A generous life insurance policy, coupled with compensation provided by the company, had been enough for Inko to sustain a comfortable life as a lower-middle class single-mother.

The real story, however, had turned out to be much more scandalous.

Inko had been hesitant to share at first, but half a decade of bottled up words and emotions had eventually come pouring out in the face of Beru's calm and understanding mannerisms. The homely woman had spoken of an affair with a younger woman, a murder, faked divorce and marriage certificates, and even an attempt to abscond with both the insurance money and compensation.

It had been a wild tale to be sure, and one that Izuku was better off not knowing. The poor child's life was already hard enough without the extra burden of the truth of his father's fate weighing on his shoulders.

"I think it's kind of better this way—NO OFFENSE!" Izuku shouted, hands waving crazily as soon as he realized how his words could be taken. "I mean, I want to meet your husband too ma'am, but I don't know what I could say to him. You've already forgiven me for when I had to… touch Tsu-chan… but would he… feel the same?"

As the green-haired teen voiced his thoughts and fears, the kindness and understanding in the Asui matriarch's round eyes were a reassuring sight to see. Still, even though Tsuyu's mother seemed to be just like his own in being empathetic and accepting, he'd never really had a father figure present enough to be able to guess how one would react. The hero-in-training truly believed he had no guarantee of survival if he encountered the man.

"He would've loved to meet you, kero," Tsuyu replied with honesty. There was little doubt in her mind of this fact, even though she'd only had less than a day to really tell her parents about her classmate and savior.

The frog-girl knew very well her mother and father dreamed of finding her a suitor like Izuku, one that was not only noble, but responsible, easygoing, hardworking, and depended more on his brains than brawn. Quietly, she also knew they'd often despaired at the prospect of ever finding such a person. But now…

"Indeed he would've, kero," Beru agreed. Suddenly, the frog-woman turned to Inko, a serious look stealing over her normally stoic face. "That reminds me Inko-chan. I would like to make you a proposition."

Tsuyu froze on the spot. She'd known her mother would bring up the idea at some point, but to cut straight to talk of an arranged marriage after only a day? The frog-girl had known one would most likely be in her future if she wanted a family anyway, but she really didn't want to force her new best friend and savior into a situation like this so soon. Especially not right now!

"Tsu-chan, are you alright?" Izuku asked when he noticed how Tsuyu had stiffened and paled out of the blue.

In response, the frog-girl only blushed, unable to help herself in the face of such caring shown by her savior. He spoke, and it was like honey flowed from his lips.

"You see, I have two other children, a real pair of little devils," Beru began, laying out the groundwork for her plan. The frog-woman knew the first step had succeeded when she saw her daughter visibly relax at her words. She hoped there'd be no open objection from Tsuyu if the tadpole didn't recognize the web her mother was weaving. "Usually my eldest here is more than happy to help take care of them, but this incident has opened my eyes. I've been taking her for granted. It's high time my husband and I looked into hiring a babysitter so Tsu-chan can focus on her studies, and we can return to our work free of worry."

"Oh my!" Inko exclaimed, catching on to what her fellow mother was getting at. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Izuku, you don't mind… do you?"

The homely mother was absolutely beaming. She'd been aching to care for a little one again, and now here was an opportunity that came with two? It was a wish come true. And earning a little extra to maybe get her precious boy something a little nicer for Christmas this year didn't sound too bad either.

"Of course I don't," Izuku assured, unable to say no to his mother's smile. "Just don't do more than you can."

Tsuyu had relaxed a little at this point, but not completely. There had to be more to her mother's offer than she was seeing; the woman wasn't one to be unduly kind to strangers. And as the one who she and her siblings had inherited their blunt honesty and intellect from, the frog-girl knew she was right to be suspicious.

"Great, we can talk details later, kero," Beru said, now turning to Izuku. "Also, this will make the next petition easier. Izuku?"

The green-haired teen wasn't the only one who snapped to attention when he was called. Tsuyu and Tae both stiffened in response to the frog-woman's sudden focus on the hero-in-training.

"Yes ma'am?" Izuku answered, ready to listen. In his heart, he hoped he wasn't about to be asked to distance himself from Tsuyu. He treasured the new friendship he'd made dearly.

"I know this may be overstepping, or asking too much but…" the words sent Izuku's stomach sinking to his feet. He didn't like how this was sounding. "Could you accompany my daughter to school from now on? I would feel much better if I knew you were by her side for a little while longer, kero."

The Asui matriarch's request was met with speechless shock by all present, none more so than the daughter in question. Tsuyu couldn't believe how obvious her mother was being with her plan. The frog-girl's shock quickly morphed to fear when she saw her savior shake himself and prepare an answer. She didn't know which would be worse, acceptance or denial… either option terrified her.

"Of course, I would be honored."

Such a firm and honest answer had Tsuyu turning red all over again, unable to cope with the new reality of her life. Her savior would continue to gallantly protect her even though her time of need had ended.

"Y-you will? Kero," the frog-girl asked out of reflex before she could stop herself. Instantly she wished she could've bitten her tongue.

The enthusiastic nod she received in response only deepened Tsuyu's blush. Her savior was almost too earnest in his naivety sometimes.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I was going to ask to be allowed to do something like that anyway," Izuku hardly took a breath before continuing. "Maybe to AND from school actually. I mean… there's so much we don't know about my Quirk still. There's still a chance you may feel—UMFH!"

The makings of a patented Izuku Midoriya mumbling episode was cut off before it could gather steam as Tsuyu decided to stop any further embarrassment, and lose of her mood, by forcing a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"We… we should eat before the food gets cold, kero," the frog-girl said in defense of her action. So focused was she on getting her mind off of what had just happened that she failed to notice that she began to use the same chopsticks she'd used to feed Izuku. Eyes locked on her food, she also missed the matching grins the two mothers wore as they silently cheered at the indirect kiss.

Conversation drifted to more mundane topics from there. Both Inko and Beru smiled warmly as they chatted and watched their children. Both knew an inevitability when they saw one, but were more than willing to give a little push to get the ball rolling a bit faster. Izuku and Tsuyu's conversation turned to what to expect Monday, both doubting Mina would remain quiet about what she'd seen. The green duo was confident that at least Tokoyami would take their side however, for Izuku's sake at least.

 _That night, Asui Family Residence…_

After tossing and turning for who knew how long, Tsuyu gave up and admitted she couldn't get to sleep. No matter how much she tried, her mind wouldn't shut off and allow her to slumber. And she knew why; thoughts of a certain green-haired teen that had freely given his own blood to save her life were completely filling her head.

The frog-girl felt silly, it was childish of her to be making such a big deal out of it. She was attending a school for heroes! She needed to act like a student of such was expected to, regardless of her feelings.

"But… what if he likes me… like that? Kero," Tsuyu whispered, to herself or the dark room, she didn't know.

Being so openly accepted despite her amphibian features was a novelty the frog-girl just couldn't shake. It had been an unexpectedly warm comfort in an unfamiliar setting. Unlike her bed, which even in the familiarity of her bedroom still felt annoyingly cold and smelled quite plain for some reason. It was so unlike what she'd experienced the night prior—

"Kero!" Tsuyu bolted upright, startled. Her veins had just tickled her! In the back of her mind, a worming fear began to grow as she suddenly felt as if she could… sense… something familiar in the distance. It was too far away to reach, or even make an attempt to, but before she could even think more on it, a memory of the previous night surfaced in her stricken mind.

As she'd lain on top of her savior, he'd told her that his blood sometimes felt like it tickled his veins as if answering him when he spoke.

"Is that you Izu-kun?" Tsuyu asked, looking down at herself, her veins. "Will you keep me warm at night again? Kero."

The frog-girl had to wonder, how much of this was the boy caring for her so much that not even distance could keep him from comforting her, and how much was her own yearning. Another sudden ticklish sensation assaulted her, causing her to feel a warmth spread through her. It wasn't as much as the real deal she'd experienced skin to skin against Izuku, but it was enough she understood she shouldn't be feeling the temperature change so much. She was supposed to be cold-blooded.

"Kero kero kero kero kero!" Tsuyu fell onto her pillow again, the giddy happiness she felt unable to be contained. Now she wanted Monday to arrive faster than ever so she could see her savior again.

 _Same time, Midoriya Residence…_

In his own bed, Izuku was hugging a spare pillow while warmly remembering the previous night. The memory of spending a whole night hugging a cute girl kept him so warm he could almost bask in it. He'd gladly take an opportunity to do such a thing again, although hopefully under less dire circumstances.

The green-haired teen didn't think too hard on the fact he continuously failed to imagine a different girl in his arms other than Tsuyu whenever he tried to fantasize about another such night. It was too early in their friendship, heck their lives, to chase such goals. It could be disastrous if he tried to jump into such a thing without thought. The frog-girl didn't even know about all of his faults… like the peculiar decorations adorning his room.

"I wonder if Tsu-chan would find this… healthy?" Izuku murmured to himself as he glanced around his room swathed in the shadows of night.

Long gone were the days that even in darkness one could see the walls were covered in brightly covered posters of All Might and other top heroes, the shelves crammed with hero figurines, and the bookshelves packed with comics. Nowadays Izuku's room appeared more akin to one of a medical student in their residency; medical posters covering all levels of anatomic detail were plastered on the walls, the bookshelf was stuffed with medical tomes, and the shelves… those were populated by plush dolls of all shapes and sizes.

What? He couldn't live without cuteness. Even Tae, as she laid on the floor, enjoyed the company of a large rabbit doll. The zombie-girl seemed to take a special pleasure in nibbling on the poor thing's ears.

 _Monday, Outside the Asui Residence, Early in the Morning…_

Izuku was overflowing with nerves. This was the first time he'd ever stood outside of a home specifically because he was waiting for a girl, never mind it was to walk her to school. It made the green-haired teen feel like he was waiting for his girlfriend or something similar.

The invasive romantic thought forced another blush across his face. The prospect of that kind of relationship made him happy, but filled him with fear as well. He couldn't entertain the idea of being with someone, especially Tsuyu, until they'd seen the worst of what he truly was. Steeling himself, he readied himself to call at the door.

"On second thought, maybe I should give her another three minutes? It's still early… for…" Izuku trailed off, realizing he'd have to come face-to-face with Tsuyu's father soon, a thought that did nothing for his anxiety. Sure, he'd saved the man's daughter, but surely he'd still be cross with him for spending an entire night wrapped around the frog-girl? Nothing had happened of course, but still…

"Aaahhh…" Tae groaned, plunking her head right on the button-like doorbell. A faint 'ding-dong' could be heard inside the residence, letting Izuku know those inside now knew someone was at their door.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Izuku accused the zombie-girl with more than a little disdain in his voice. Although he really couldn't blame Tae for her actions, if he'd been by himself it might've been hours before he'd gathered enough courage to do such a mundane thing. And that wouldn't fly since he'd already agreed he'd do this. And they had to get to class on time.

The second the door to the home opened, a green missile shot out and tackled Izuku to the ground, leaving a confused Tae to blink at the now empty spot her master had occupied less than a second ago. Looking down at his chest, the green-haired teen discovered that the missile was actually none other than Tsuyu, who'd occupied herself with happily nuzzling him.

Izuku hugged the frog-girl without thinking, her absolute cuteness pulling a smile from him with ease. Then he looked up, and realized a large-ish man had also walked onto the scene.

"I'm in trouble… aren't I" Izuku asked who could only be Tsuyu's father. He hoped this wouldn't turn out too badly.

The rather amphibious-looking man scratched the back of his head while taking in the scene before him. Then… he sighed.

"No son, you're not," Tsuyu's father replied, looking both amused and resigned at the sight of the two teens. "But you will be if you let her dictate your entire life, kero."

Before Izuku could ask what the man meant by that, Beru quickly stepped into the doorway.

"Did you say something Ganma dear? Kero," the frog-woman asked as she hugged her husband's arm.

"Just remembering how much I love you!" Ganma answered quickly before picking up a briefcase that had been sitting inside behind him. "I've gotta run to the firm now. Enjoy your day love, kero."

The amphibious man kissed his wife, gave one last smile in Izuku and Tsuyu's direction, and then hurried away. And if he'd had to force himself to ignore the sight of his daughter swooning over a boy a little more than it appeared he did? Well no one asked.

 _Meanwhile, at the Bakugo Residence…_

Mitsuki's weekend had been horrible. Sleep had eluded her, but the worst thing was that her husband had completely stopped talking to her. Her nightmare was worsening every minute; the stable family she'd worked so hard for was crumbling away. If things didn't change soon, there wouldn't be a family at all.

At least the ashen mother had managed to arrange a meeting with the lawyers of the Asui and Iida Families for the end of the week. It was her only chance at settling things outside of court, an infinitesimal chance to salvage the situation and maybe keep her family together.

"One week, we just need to survive for one week. After that…" Mitsuki words drifted into incoherency as she drank another shot of sake. She'd long since found it impossible to deal with her current reality while completely sober.

Asking Inko, her longtime friend, for forgiveness, for which the homely woman had always been so free to give in the past, had been a hard-hitting bust. The green-haired mother had flat out refused to take her calls, and the absence of any response to the numerous messages she'd left clued the ashen woman in that this hadn't been a snap emotional decision. The Midoriya matriarch didn't want to talk to her. At all.

Any hope of Inko appealing to the Asui and Iida Families as a proxy for the Bakugos had since died. It was a bad omen for things to come if Ko-chan had finally had enough and turned away from Mitsuki. The ashen mother felt a part of her heart quiver at the depressing thought.

"Is there anything in this pit to make breakfast with?" Katsuki rudely asked as he jerked open the fridge. Finding only eggs, the blond bit back a curse at the lack of options.

He'd never admit it, but Katsuki had been much like his mother the previous nights. There'd been no sleep, no peace for him as he'd lain there, dying on the inside. Every time he'd closed his eyes, the blond had only been able to see the inevitable events to come, where he'd be forced to discard his pride and dignity and beg like a dog for forgiveness.

None of this nightmare would be happening if the freak had just engaged him in a straight fight. Everything being at stake like this was fucking Romero's fault, Katsuki still knew that to be true. But he'd already decided he'd play along and be a 'good boy.' Nothing would ever make him give up his dream, even going though this humiliation. And one day, one day he'd still be the undefeatable Number One Hero.

So the blond swore to himself, that someday, he'd prove to everyone that he'd been right, and that the green fucking abomination had been in the wrong.

 _UA Campus, Before First Bell…_

Izuku and Tsuyu had made it safely to UA's grounds, both blushing the entire walk. An awkward silence had hung over the duo the entire trek; one believing his mouth would betray him with strings of embarrassing words, the other fearing her body would betray her and cause her to reach out to lean against her savior. Both teens were either unaware or unable to recognize that their hands had been intertwined the entire time…

"Aahh…" Tae's soft, questioning groan forced the green duo to stop and turn to face her.

"We're not blushing!" The denial was shouted in stereo, earning laughter from the random and ignorant second and third years that were passing by.

Wondering at what was so funny, Izuku and Tsuyu noticed too late that yes, they were indeed blushing. The additional awkwardness that followed the discovery lasted until it inexplicably turned into laughter.

"I'm sorry about that," Izuku apologized, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "It's just… I… I've been worried about you, you know? Wondering if you've been feeling okay. I don't want bad things happening to you."

Tsuyu's already reddened cheeks deepened to a lovely rouge hue at the words of her savior. A small smile tugged at her lips, and the frog-girl looked down to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay Izu-kun," Tsuyu said, flicking her eyes back and forth from her feet to the bright emeralds that were staring at her. "I had to do my best not to call you. I thought you'd be worrying too much, but also… I missed you…"

The confession, spoken so softly, was almost missed by the green-haired teen. But as luck would have it, Izuku managed to hear the heartfelt words, and blushed all the more for them.

"Tsu-chan…" Izuku said, wondering how he could phrase how he felt in that moment. He decided to let his rambling speak for him for once. "You can call me whenever, for whatever. If you need me, I'll be by your side. I'll find a way to reach you, no matter what. I'm… I'm… I'm sounding weird again…"

Maybe letting his mouth go without his brain hadn't been such a good idea? The green-haired teen eventually conceded that his words were probably better suited for a boyfriend, but they had accurately described how he felt.

Tsuyu merely giggled at her bumbling savior. For some reason, she felt like teasing him in the near future would be a delightful pastime of hers.

 _UA Campus, Classroom 1-A…_

"Do you think Mina-chan said something to the rest of the class?" Tsuyu asked as the two teens reached the door to their classroom. "You know… about what happened in Recovery Girl's office?"

Izuku suppressed a shudder at the thought of what their pink-hued classmate could've said and done already. The Acid-user had never been malicious in her gossiping as far as the green-haired teen knew, but she often didn't think before she spoke, and topics that were supposed to be secrets were a major weakness of hers.

"I certainly hope not," Izuku replied uneasily as he opened the door for Tsuyu. The frog-girl entered, stoic face appearing to be prepared for the worst. Following behind his friend, the green-haired teen let Tae close the door behind him.

Silence.

Complete and total, abysmal silence was all that greeted the green duo as soon as they walked into 1-A's homeroom. That, and a lot of penetrating stares.

The entirety of 1-A that remained stared intently at the two teens, or more precisely, their intertwined hands. Some of these gazes were cold, more akin to glares, while others were envious. Quite a few were dripping with curiosity as well, and as should've been expected, Mina's in particular was chock full of mischief.

It didn't take long for one Minoru Mineta to angrily hop out of his chair and stomp his way towards the green duo. Before he'd even fully reached his destination the diminutive boy had taken out and shoved his phone in Izuku's face.

"How? How could you do this?! How dare you even show your face around here after this?!" Mineta worked his way up to screaming, his voice pitched in despair. "Not only did you already have a sexy slave-girl when we first met you, but now you have to go and flaunt THIS in front of us too?!"

The picture backlit on the phone was of Izuku and Tsuyu in a rather daring position, their faces close enough to be preparing for a passionate kiss. That the angle of the photo made it obvious to see that the frog-girl's hospital gown had been completely open at the back at the time did nothing to dispel the apparent nature of the compromising position.

"Tsu-chan… is it true?" Ochaco asked, hesitantly approaching the frog-girl. "Did you really have to… do stuff… to get healed?"

For her part, Tsuyu couldn't immediately process what her normally bubbly friend meant by those words, but in the end it didn't matter. That one simple question had unleashed the floodgates.

In the blink of an eye the green duo was swarmed and separated by their classmates. The two mobs were a cacophony of noise, multiple voices shouting and yelling over each other, asking one awkward question after another about the picture and what had transpired in the nurse's office behind closed doors.

Both Izuku and Tsuyu immediately wished they'd thought to report themselves sick that morning, anything to avoid the trouble they were now facing.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Thank you for pointing out my mistakes in the last chapter, I still can't believe I posted "Suspension" instead of "suspended." I wish I had a beta reader, but alas, last time that only made things worse... if anyone is willing to beta read my story, please send me a PM.

 **The 0bservanc3:** That spot's been filled! As of 02/19/19 all chapters published prior to being beta'd have been retroactively checked and reposted.


	8. Sinister Burden

**Magnus:** Here goes the next chapter, and I must warn you all, Izuku is going to suffer a rude wake up call. Please, try to read this with an open perspective, as this is not the end of things, but a more solid foundation for a beginning.

 **Disclaimer:** True love comes from overcoming struggles and obstacles.

 **Edit:** This chapter was Beta Read and edited by **The 0bservanc3** , thank you so much for your work!

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A sinister burden.**

It was early in the morning and most of class 1-A had already arrived to the classroom. It was only nearing the end of their first week and they'd already faced their first crisis; their teachers' praises for their heroic efforts to save their classmates notwithstanding, most felt like the only one who'd succeeding was Izuku. None really knew the details, but it was generally understood that he and Tsuyu had stared death in the face and, because of that, they were down one student.

"Excuse me everyone!" Iida spoke loudly, worried about his fellows who'd suffered much worse than he. After all, he'd been able to return to class with only head bandages and his arm in a sling. "Does anyone know if Midoriya and Asui will be able to return to classes soon?"

"Both should be returning today, probably in better shape than you." Tokoyami answered lowly, earning the attention of the class. "Midoriya's Quirk happens to be extremely powerful, strong enough to easily heal Asui-san back to perfect health."

"Wait! You're serious?! But she looked so heavily injured!" Ochaco was beyond impressed; she'd seen Tsuyu as the frog-like girl had been taken from the rubble. She'd looked half dead.

"Man… just how strong is his regeneration to be able to heal other people like that?" Kaminari said with a whistle, wondering just what kind of tricks the green haired boy would be able to do with that.

"Apparently, strong enough to reanimate dead people…" Ojiro joined the conversation sharply, still feeling wrong about having a zombie as a sort-of classmate. He constantly wondered when the monster would break and start biting without warning. "I just hope Asui-san doesn't end up like that zombie girl he uses…"

"Midoriya doesn't strike me like the type to allow that." Momo stated, "I'm intrigued though, how does he even use his Quirk on other people?"

This simple question gained everyone's attention, as it appeared no one had seen what their fellow classmate had done to keep Tsuyu alive. Tokoyami kept his own idea about what kind of ritual Izuku had used to himself, believing that if such information was to be made public it had to be his friend's choice, not wild speculation.

"Oh… I know what was involved, and it seemed to me to be very pleasant," Mina said as she and Toru were giggling over their phones. This gained them far too much attention.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked, now curious about the kind of technique used. He was pretty sure that Izuku had a mutant-type quirk, not a transformation or emitter one.

Mina and Toru descended into further giggling as they sent their picture to the rest of the girls and a few of the boys. By the time Tokoyami noticed what was happening, it was too late to act. The entire class fell into an uproar; everyone could see the two's positions, the degree of intimacy shared, and the looks of love given and received. The girls as a whole couldn't quite squash feelings of envy. How was it that their friend, the one that shared too many features with frogs, had found such a loving boyfriend before them?

"Ashido! Hagakure! This is a violation of their privacy!" Tokoyami's uncharacteristic yelling froze the two perpetrators wide-eyed in shock; the bird-headed boy was shaking in anger. "And you should all wait for them to explain what's happening here before jumping to conclusions."

Tokoyami couldn't help expressing his anger. He knew Izuku would do the same for him, be the first to side with him, should their situations be reversed. Such friendship was rare for him and he wouldn't betray it.

Murmurings began to run wild. Some agreed with Tokoyami, others ignored his words and immediately began speculating on how close their two green-themed classmates had become. Then, the classroom's door opened.

Silence.

In walked Tsuyu and Izuku, holding hands, looking to all their classmates like a lovely couple in the middle of a date. Their faces shone with happiness. Largely unnoticed, Tae shambled in and took her normal place beside Izuku.

There was no other way to put it… the two green classmates needed to be separated for deep interrogations.

"…Stuff? What?" Tsuyu couldn't make sense of what Ochaco was suddenly ramble-asking her. One second she'd been next to Izuku and the next all the other girls had surrounding her, making her uncomfortable as they threw in words like 'action' and 'riding.'

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Izuku shouted as he was repeatedly asked for details regarding 'doing the dirty' and 'smashing' things.

"That's enough." Shota Aizawa, in true Eraserhead form, ordered as he entered his classroom. He didn't even have to raise his voice, so great was the utter terror his class experienced at his words and presence alone. He was beyond annoyed with the teens he called his students at the moment, unable to contain their curiosity like children. That being said, he supposed not allowing for any explanation of the green-haired boy's Quirk would only lead to further annoyances. He might even be forced to yell…

"Everyone… sit down." Aizawa drawled, his orders met with hasty action. "Midoriya, please explain how your Quirk works… but do it quick."

There was absolute silence as Izuku stood up at his seat, no one really wanted to mess with their gruff teacher, especially now with the noticeable absence of a certain explosive blond.

"Yes sir! A-hem! Everyone, my Quirk, that's name no doubt will have to be changed very soon, allows my blood to repair any organic structure it comes into contact with, providing that there are enough nutrients to do so." Izuku explained. "For myself, that means any damage or sicknesses are repaired nearly instantly. So far, in the case of others, it can be directed to repair wounds of a diverse degree and keep vital organs functioning regardless of blood loss."

Izuku did his best to think of any and all information he needed to provide to best explain what little he knew about his capabilities.

"I haven't been able to test my Quirk's full capacities yet. For example, I don't know if it'll work at a distance, so it's very possible I need to remain in contact with a 'patient' to prevent… mishaps…" Unbidden, many eyes flicked to Tsuyu.

"I'm not a zombie." Tsuyu said clearly after noticing the eerie silence that had enveloped the classroom. She could tell that many of her classmates were pondering on the high risk taken in order to save her, though shy snorts and nervous laughter sprouting here and there assured her that they all took her remark as a good reminder. Izuku had succeeded and there was no further danger for her.

"So it was just you two taking precautions." Ochaco jumped to apologize first, hoping to avoid revealing the mature nature of her true thoughts. "Sorry for thinking… stuff… about you."

"But! How does it work? If I get a paper cut, I get a… hug?" Mina, wishing to grab a measure of revenge for her gunk-covered phone and deleted pictures, quickly moved to derail the situation.

"No… not quite." Izuku replied honestly, "I had her… drink my… blood."

The green-haired teen knew very well how this information would sound to his classmates, drastic and disgusting. Momo was the first he noticed to react, her sudden pallor and covered mouth a dead giveaway. She did her best to smother the retching sounds crawling up from her throat, most likely possible due to her already having suspected such an action had been involved.

"That's so metal!" Jiro burst, surprising all present. The enthusiastic shout gained her many stares.

"The life force of humanity lies in the blood, it is only natural it be the currency used as payment for a life." Tokoyami added his two cents, raising a blush to Izuku's cheeks at the sign of support. Tokoyami nodded to himself, caught up in his thoughts. "Midoriya's blood must then, of course, be especially valuable to have stayed Death's hand and to bring back the dead."

"Aaahhh…" Tae's sudden groan had Izuku twist away from his interrogators and hurriedly bow to their homeroom teacher. The gruff man looked two parts annoyed, one part surprised.

"I'm sorry for taking so long! We'll sit now!" Izuku loudly apologized before collapsed into his seat. Job done, Tae stood back as she always had.

"Good. Now on to actual business." Aizawa instructed, "Let's start by addressing the fact that since the exercise was cancelled due to the incident, you all will need to resume and complete it."

Many of those who hadn't had their chance to show their mettle the previous day accepted the news with eager smiles, others of a more solemn nature merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"However… before you can leave for the training ground, I'm sorry to say there's something else you all must do…" The grave words of their teacher sunk the mood of the room in an instant. "You must… choose the class presidents."

If face vaulting had been a real thing, Izuku was sure that ninety percent of the room would've been on the floor after that remark. Ignoring the antics of his class, Aizawa continued.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it quickly." the man then turned his focus to the green teens of the room. "Midoriya, Asui… once that's done, head down to Power Loader who heads the Support Courses to get temporary replacement suits. Our usual company that manufactures students' gear is taking too long to provide spares."

One hour later…

Izuku and Tsuyu walked hand in hand once again as they headed to the school's support facilities, quietly discussing the results of 1-A's president selections. After the initial cacophony had refused to die down, it was Iida who'd suggested a democratic election. When no other ideas were submitted, the election began.

Much to his surprise, Izuku was voted in as vice president to Momo, who'd won the top seat by one vote. The green-haired teen was shocked; he'd voted for Momo himself, not really wanting the attention of either position.

"You should've been the president, kero." Tsuyu said to the still reeling Izuku, who looked both lost and proud at the same time.

"You think so? I kinda think this is enough…" Izuku replied as the two reached the entrance to the support classes. "Maybe next year… if I can do things properly."

Izuku was coming to understand that Tsuyu had been one of his two votes; he suspected the steadfastly supportive Tokoyami had been his second.

"Maybe, kero. But I think you're qualified enough now as it is." Tsuyu praised her savior, honestly surprised when she'd discovered Izuku's rather large notebook filled with ideas of gadgets and plans he and Tae could use as heroes. "I mean, you've already got schematics for upgrades to your suits, and we've only had them for a day. That's not something many can achieve, kero."

"Oh, it's just kind of a hobby…" Izuku replied, bashful in the face of the fact that he loved the positive attention. He wondered if he'd ever be able to tell the cute girl beside him that he actually liked her without endangering the friendship they'd built.

A sudden groan from Tae caught both green-haired teens' attention.

"He has a notebook entry about me? How?!" Tsuyu's amazement at the revelation was tempered by her fear at the prospect.

"It's not a big deal, I just started it." Izuku said dismissively, having hoped to hide the existence of the notebook for a little longer. "It's only, like, twenty pages long."

The hard stare from his companion, however, dashed said hope; Tsuyu became incredibly stubborn regarding seeing her entry until, finally, Izuku broke and handed it over.

Tsuyu spent the rest of the walk nose deep in the notebook Izuku had started filling with his classmates' data. She was slightly intimidated by the level of detail the notes contained about her Quirk and its—observed and hypothesized— capabilities, her suit and its potential, and the many sketches that portrayed her as more beautiful than she knew she was.

From all of this, Tsuyu could tell that her friend's observational skill was top notch; he'd correctly guessed many of her Quirk's abilities with only minor errors here and there, such as the length her tongue could extend. There were some side notes, like those postulating the toxins in her stomach could be weaponized, which were just plain wrong though. She had to admit, however, that she loved most of the suit upgrade ideas he'd proposed… who'd have thought for her to use her own hair in her suit to boost the effectiveness of her meager camouflage ability?

"This should be the place." Izuku said, coming to a stop before another of the school's massive doors. "Why is it steel-plated?"

Tae stepped forward and pressed a button to the side that turned out to be a doorbell. Tsuyu looked to the zombie-girl in confusion; she hadn't heard Izuku ask for her to do that. Less than a minute later, the steel door shuddered before opening, revealing a middle-aged man wearing a helmet reminiscent of a bulldozer's claw.

"Power Loader!" Izuku was quick to beam at the famous hero; Tsuyu was quick as well… pinching his cheek to contain any chances of fanboying.

"You must be the students that needed their suits repaired, eh? Come in!" Power Loader was quick to show his hospitality to the green haired duo and the tall girl accompanying them.

"Are they here? Can I see the zombie? Where's the zombie?!" The rapid-fire questions were all but screamed by a pink-haired girl as she appeared out of nowhere next to Power Loader. Seeing the new arrivals, the rosette jumped forward and circled Izuku, Tsuyu, and even Tae excitedly. Izuku offhandedly noticed the girl's eyes were shaped like crosshairs.

"Hatsume, behave!" Power Loader boomed, quick to chastise his energetic student. "Why would he bother to bring such a creature here anyway, eh? It has nothing to do with his suit."

"Actually…" Izuku cut in, confused at the misunderstanding but unwilling to abuse it. He knew that Tae didn't appear like people expected, but that only made the revelation worse when the truth came out. "Tae here is the zombie."

"Kid, that isn't something to joke about." Power Loader said as Hatsume snatched up Tae's arm. Pressing two fingers to her wrist, she checked for a pulse.

"HOLY MOLY! She doesn't have a pulse!" Hatsume's voice was much too happy for the words spoken. It kind of creeped Izuku out… and he definitely didn't want some random student to start experimenting on Tae.

"I think our suit repair is more—" Tsuyu began to say, lifting up the bag that contained the scraps of their first hero costumes. Fast as lightning, the bag was in Hatsume's hands before the frog-girl could finish her sentence.

"No problem!" The rosette said happily, completely distracted at the prospect of working on the bag's contents. Power Loader, however, grabbed said bag with the urgency one usually saw when taking away a loaded weapon from a curious child.

"Unless it's related to upgrading, you're not touching anyone's suits missy!" the Excavation Hero warned, shaking a finger. "The last time you tried, you made a horrible mess out of it. You're lucky the semester hadn't started yet, or I'd have failed you right there."

Hatsume pouted at her mentor. Then, like a switch was flipped, the rosette spun and grabbed Izuku by the shoulders.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything else, would you?" Hatsume asked pleadingly, earning a giggle from Izuku. "Anything! Maybe some schematics?"

Seeing the amused look Izuku was giving the rosette brought a frown to Tsuyu's face. She unexplainably had the sudden urge to put herself between Izuku and the new girl.

"As a matter of a fact…" Izuku trailed off as he brought out one of his notebooks. Immediately, a beaming Hatsume took the bound pages.

It started slowly, but soon Izuku and Tsuyu began to get worried as the rosette's giggles rose to that of a mad woman's as she became absorbed by the notebook's contents. Before long, Power Loader waved the two away, reminding them that they'd be able to come back in four days for their suits.

Setting out for the training area, Izuku couldn't help but spend the relatively quiet walk thinking about the body language he'd observed from Tsuyu. For some reason, it looked like she'd really gotten upset with the Hatsume girl.

"So… was there something you wanted to talk about regarding the girl we just met?" Izuku finally asked, too curious to find out why his friend had been so standoffish.

"No. Nothing at all, kero." Tsuyu's reply came too quickly, too smoothly. The fact that she also avoided eye contact and sported a large frown only made Izuku's worry increase. Tae suddenly groaned, earning attention.

"Jealous?" Izuku asked, stopping in his tracks. His mind needed a moment to process this new information.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tsuyu shouted back, embarrassed for being caught so easily by the undead girl.

"Jealous of… what?" Izuku asked. What could Tsuyu, who was beyond cute, had a powerful Quirk, and the drive to get into the best hero school in eastern Japan be jealous of? Speaking of, the girl in question shuffled in place, before the inquisitive eyes of her savior broke her restraint.

"She's got bigger… I mean, she's more… feminine…" Tsuyu mumbled, doing her best to avoid the real answer to the question. She hoped a superficial answer would satisfy Izuku, pointing first to her chest, then her face. The green teen immediately came to the wrong conclusion, but his reaction still fit appropriately.

"Tsu-chan, a woman's worth should never be measured by the size of her breasts." Izuku began with a straight face, before it bloomed into a sweet smile. "Besides, I think the cuteness of your face is better than hers anyway."

Tsuyu felt her heart do a flip. Subtly, the frog-girl pressed a hand against her chest, willing the wily organ to behave.

"And… I mean… It's not like we're dating," Izuku finished. "You shouldn't bother yourself with what I might think."

Tsuyu was reeling. She completely forgot! They weren't dating. They weren't even a couple… yet.

"Y-yeah… you're right." Tsuyu said, "How silly of me, kero."

Thoughts… a million thoughts sped through Tsuyu's mind in an instant. How could she get Izuku to take the first step in making… whatever they were… official? Did she really want that? She was surprised to hear the answer blare in her mind. Yes!

"I didn't know we could get canned coffee on campus!" Izuku's excited shout broke Tsuyu from her thoughts. "Now I really want one! Oh well."

Desire for coffee gone as quickly as it came; Izuku had taken only three steps before he heard the telltale sound of a vending machine expending a beverage. What—?

"Here." Tsuyu said, pushing the newly acquired coffee into his hands. Stopping, Izuku turned and stared at the frog-girl's… red eyes.

"Tsu-chan, why did you do that?" Izuku asked slowly. He really wished his stomach didn't feel like it'd just dropped to his feet, but it did.

"Because you wanted it." Tsuyu replied with a cute smile, red eyes shining. "Now, this might sound weird but—"

"Stop."

Like a machine, Tsuyu instantly froze. Red eyes wide, the frog-girl stared up at Izuku expectantly… just like Tae did. Izuku felt his bad feeling darken further.

"Tsu-chan, do you like coffee?" Izuku asked. Maybe she was just toying with him. He didn't know if he could bear it if he'd hurt his friend like he was beginning to suspect he had.

"No, I actually find it revolting, kero." Tsuyu replied, a childhood memory of accidently taking a sip of her father's morning coffee blinking before her mind's eye. She'd regretted that mistake for the rest of the day, as had her stomach.

"Tsu-chan, drink this coffee." Izuku ordered. He watched in absolute horror as Tsuyu grabbed the can back, opened it, and downed the drink in one go.

"What?" Tsuyu asked, now confused. Why was her savior crying?

"Tsu-chan… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Izuku collapsed to his knees as he sobbed his apology. Tsuyu's confusion deepened. She couldn't understand what was making him so sad, all she'd done was find out that coffee no longer made her feel sick.

Nurse's office, half an hour later…

Ditching class to go to the Nurse's office was a heavy decision for Izuku, but he made it in order to ensure Tsuyu's safety. Recovery Girl had taken one look at the teary-eyed boy and immediately paged Aizawa. The situation was delicate, and had the potential for a real tragedy in the making.

For his part, Aizawa had completely understood his student's distress. While no one could've predicted something like this happening, and no harm had been intended, there was no denying damage had been done, and that beget consequences.

"These are the results of the scans." Recovery Girl said after her various machines had spit out their findings and she'd had a chance to process them. While she'd hoped it would've been under better circumstances, she was glad that she had an opportunity to scan the Asui girl after some time had passed. The more data they could get on Izuku's Quirk, the better. She also couldn't deny that she enjoyed scanning the zombified Yamada girl either, as it meant more data for her research.

"What are we looking at?" Aizawa asked on behalf of his students as all present stared at the monitor Recovery Girl had directed their attention to.

"I've managed to mark Izuku's cells so that they'd contrast against cells natural to another. So… here, in Miss Asui's case, we can see there's a high concentration in her brain. Compared to Miss Yamada here, which as you can see have his cells spread around vital organs such as the stomach and lungs." During her explanation, Recovery Girl made sure to point out each item on the monitor.

"Will she be alright?" Izuku begged to know, "Will she be herself again?"

He couldn't deal with this. He wanted to die for doing such an evil thing to such a great person, regardless of his intentions.

"Well… that's hard to say." Recovery Girl replied, "There seems to be a lower number of your cells present than the last time we scanned Miss Asui. I would assume that means that once they die out completely she should be completely free of your control."

Izuku didn't like how the Youthful Heroine made the idea sound more theoretical than assured to occur.

"What if she doesn't return to her previous self?" Izuku asked, more tears ready to fall at the prospect.

"Then I stay by your side, and you stay by mine, like you promised." Tsuyu announced with a smile. "I know you won't abuse this power."

Izuku wanted so much to believe his friend, but he just couldn't. To his eyes, her smile appeared empty and her words supplied by his blood. This wasn't Tsuyu he was talking to.

"We can try something, if you'd like?" Recovery Girl motioned to Aizawa. "Shouta-kun, would you kindly?"

Those in the know knew that Shouta Aizawa's Quirk, Erasure, had never been able to work on mutant types. However, what few knew was that it could work on the transformative effects of those Quirks. One of Recovery Girl's theories was that the control aspect of Izuku's Quirk would fall under this miniscule loophole.

"Midoriya, order Asui to do something she might normally refuse." Aizawa instructed. Preparing himself, the gruff man pulled on that little piece of himself that he mentally allocated as being his Quirk. Unbidden, his hair rose to rigidity and he knew his eyes glowed red. For less than a moment, he thought he saw Asui's eyes return to their original color.

"Tsu-chan… um… pick your nose." Izuku ordered, almost getting a snort from the older male. Meanwhile, the elderly heroine felt like face palming. She'd expected a demand for a kiss or something.

"Why would I do that?" Tsuyu asked, embarrassed at the mere idea of doing something so vulgar… in front of people no less.

Izuku grabbed his friend's hands in his, staring intently into wide eyes.

"Do you feel weird, does anything hurt?" Izuku asked, elated that it looked like his friend was no longer controlled by his blood.

"No, maybe a little less warm than before, but nothing that I would say feels wrong." Tsuyu replied flatly.

Izuku was beside himself. She sounded exactly as she had before her injuries, cute, but not in a way that felt like an attempt to sound appealing to him.

"Well that settles that." Recovery Girl stated, proud that she'd once again been proven right. "She'll be back to normal once all of the foreign cells die out."

While she was glad to see a potential problem for two of the school's students resolve itself, Chiyo had to be honest with herself, she was slightly disappointed. Her plans for further experimentation would have to wait for now. Oh well… in a school like this, she mused, there was no doubt that there'd eventually be more test subjects.

"Midoriya." Aizawa called, satisfied when he saw the boy immediately snap to attention. "I want you to write out a full report on this newfound side effect. After that, you'll send a formal apology to the Asui family for any inconvenience that result from it."

Nodding along with his teacher's directions, Izuku had already pulled out a smaller notebook and was jotting down his new assignments.

"While nothing unfortunate occurred this time, the QRA will also surely require you to take an oath pledging to forsake abuse of this aspect of your Quirk." Aizawa continued, internally sighing at all the work this problem child was creating so early in the school year. "Also, you're forbidden from using this part of your Quirk unless given permission by a teacher and under supervision. Understood?"

Unable to fight the itch of his dry eyes any longer, Aizawa deactivated his Quirk. Immediately, Tsuyu moved to wrap her arms around one of Izuku's.

"Crystal clear, sir." Izuku followed his assertion with a salute, still feeling guilt. He couldn't help but berate his naivety in believing he'd actually be lucky enough to enjoy the attentions of a girl in her right mind.

"Before you all go, there's another test I need to run." Recovery Girl requested. "I would like Shouta-kun to use his Quirk on Miss Yamada."

Surprise, dread… these emotions and more filtered through the room at the nurse's proposal. Izuku provided most of the dread, since it was entirely possible Tae was about to drop dead, for good, and half his hero potential would be lost in an instant. He also found, to his surprise, he truly didn't want to lose the zombie-girl after living with her for so long.

"The reason?" Aizawa probed, knowing that studying the zombie was important, but unwilling to damage the potential of one he considered a good student.

"We need to know if it's just the means of communication your Quirk's breaking, or if the cells are shutting down." Recovery Girl explained. "If it's the former, Midoriya here needs to develop a way to handle possible Quirk interrupters. If it's the latter, we might be able to accelerate Asui's recovery."

"I… I understand." Izuku said, knowing that no matter how much it might hurt him, this needed to be done. "Tae, Aizawa-sensei is going to use his Quirk now. There's a chance it might make you go to sleep. If you don't want to wake up again, that's… that's okay. If being free makes you happy… you don't have to wake up…"

Recovery Girl watched the almost grieving boy in confusion. Did he really feel so connected to a corpse?

"Are you done?" Aizawa asked, making use of his years of underground hero work to pull off a cold sounding tone. He might be worried about the possible ramifications that this might bring, but he also had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't believe he just thought that…

Wordlessly, Izuku nodded, taking a handful of steps back. Taking a breath, Aizawa stared intently at the zombie girl. If he looked hard enough, would he find any traces of her former humanity? Pushing the pointless thought aside, he activated his Quirk.

Tae didn't drop dead.

In fact, she stood completely still, proving that she was capable of standing in wait without any outside stimuli from Izuku. Then… those still among the living noticed the growling. Aizawa only had a moment to decipher the look of absolute hatred being directed at him before the zombie-girl launched herself at him with a speed that belied her form.

"AAAAGHH!" The gruff teacher's scream was drowned out by the growling snarls of the berserking zombie-girl as he was tackled to the ground. Aizawa could've sworn he was being mauled by a grizzly bear and not a young girl; he tried to raise an arm in defense, but it was swiftly grabbed and snapped like a twig in the face of the undead girl's ire. The sudden shock of the pain caused his Quirk to deactivate.

Less than five seconds had passed.

Finally snapping out of his own shock, Izuku jumped into action to stop the frenzied zombie.

"Tae! Stop!"

Instantly, the zombie-girl ceased all aggressive movement. In the blink of an eye, she had returned to her cute faced, adorable demeanor. Stepping over Aizawa, Tae moved toward Izuku, likely awaiting her next command.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Izuku asked, full of worry. If he hadn't feared expulsion before, it was definitely a huge concern now.

Still standing by her computer, Recovery Girl couldn't help but notice that Asui seemed completely unfazed by what had just transpired. If she hadn't known better, the expression on the girl's face could've almost been taken as tacit approval of the retaliation.

"My arm is broken… and I think I have a bruised rib…" Aizawa deadpanned. "Why is she so strong Midoriya? She was reported Quirkless."

Grasping onto his student's outstretched hand, Aizawa hauled himself up. He was done with today. All he wanted now was to get a kiss for his injuries and go to bed.

He received the kiss quickly enough.

"She is Quirkless Shouta-kun." Recovery Girl began to explain; "She just no longer has any of the mental limiters that the rest of us have naturally. Her strength comes from being able to force her muscles to perform at maximum power. Broken bones and ruptured muscle fibers? No longer a concern for her either with her regeneration."

While she explained the zombie-girl's supernatural strength, Recovery Girl kept an eye on Izuku as he went about… reassuring the corpse her episode wasn't her fault? What was with this boy? More importantly, she decided to mark the incident off as the result of trying for too much, too soon. Perhaps, like an alcoholic, those affected by the boy's Quirk became dependent on it? She'd have to find the proper balance between zombification and enslavement if she wanted to put her plan into action.

After making numerous assurances that there'd be no trouble for the attack, Aizawa sent his students to resume their classes… with the express understanding that nothing they'd witnessed was to be spoken of with anyone else. Quickly agreeing, the two students and zombie all but fled the room.

Knowing that they'd already missed seeing their classmates performing their combat exercises, once outside Izuku stopped and wrapped Tsuyu in a hug. He might have felt beyond grateful that Tae remained by his side, but guilt still consumed him regarding his friend. He had to alleviate his heart somehow, even if it meant dealing with a different sort of pain.

"I-Izu-kun?" Tsuyu was in heaven, the hug conveying all the feelings she'd been afraid to make known. She could feel all the love she'd ever desired flowing into her from the arms of her savior. This was it; he was going to take the step she'd been waiting for!

"I like you Tsu-chan, I really do." Izuku started. He had to stop though, to swallow down his treacherous heart. "Nothing would make me happier than to skip the rest of school today and go out on a date with you…"

Tsuyu could die happy now, especially when she knew her savior would just bring her back. He'd said it! He wanted to date her!

"But to do that…" Izuku continued, causing Tsuyu to frown in worry, "I need you to be yourself. To be free of any outside control."

No no no! Why was he saying this? Tsuyu couldn't understand. Where was he going with this?

"That's why I'm giving you this one, irrevocable order…" Izuku said with a heavy heart. Tsuyu didn't like the tears that were building in her savior's eyes. "From this moment on, and until you can freely disobey me, you are forbidden from touching me."

Izuku fought through the tearing of his heart to give the order. He wished his blood was weak enough for the frog-girl to instantly disobey him, hell he'd even take a few hours, but he knew it was useless to hope for such.

"KERO?!" Tsuyu stumbled back in surprise, which only compounded when she found herself loosening her grip on Izuku's arm. Desperately, she tried to tighten her grip, but her body betrayed her. Unable to resist the command, the frog-girl found herself stepping away from her savior, her happiness. Refusing to accept what had just happened, she reached for him… but it was like an invisible barrier she couldn't force herself to pass had been erected.

"This is for your own good, Tsu-chan." Izuku said through a face full of tears, guilt deadening his every word. "When my blood finally dies off, you'll thank me for this. And I promise, when you're yourself again, I'll give you anything you want in compensation for doing this to you. Even… even my life."

"I don't want this, Izu-kun!" Tsuyu cried out in absolute distress. She'd wanted him to claim her, order her to be his girlfriend, his princess. Not this! Never this!

"Don't worry; I'm still escorting you to your home." Izuku said with false confidence, strong words that failed to hide the misery underneath. "Let's get to class. We can't let this get in the way of our education."

"Guuh…" Tae's groan sounded too much like that of a concerned older sister. Izuku almost broke down.

"No Tae, I don't think I'm going to be okay. I… I feel like a monster." Izuku walked away, toward the classroom. Tsuyu followed closely, Tae keeping herself back to make sure the distraught frog-girl wouldn't be left behind.

"You're not a monster Izu-kun!" Tsuyu shouted, vacillating between heartbreak and rage. "It hurts so much! I don't want to be free! Revoke the order!"

Time and time again, Tsuyu attempted to hug her savior's arm, but each time, she was rebuffed as her body just refused to follow her demands. Every time, her heart broke a little more.

Izuku grimaced at the sight of what would be his near future. He dreaded the prospect of explaining the true monstrosity of his crime to Tsuyu's parents, who'd foolishly trusted him with their daughter. And if he somehow survived the ire of the Asui family, he still had to deal with the larger picture. How will society look upon him when it was discovered that his Quirk didn't just make zombies, but thralls as well?

* * *

 **Magnus:** Thank you for reading this far, and before you flame me or drop this story, please remember that I intend on Tsuyu and Izuku to remain together, just not as a result of infatuation born of a moment of distress or enthrallment.


	9. Sinister Revival

**Magnus:** This chapter brings closure to previous developments, as well as starts a new incident. Please be warned, those of a sensitive nature, this is going to get rough.

 **The 0bservanc3:** And when we say rough, we mean dark. Quite dark. Watch your step this could trigger something dark.

 **Disclaimer:** It seems I have a time traveler reading this story, as I can't believe I already have a review posted in this chapter... from days ago! Can I know how this story ends?

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A sinister revival.**

The third night since Izuku had become aware of his crime against Tsuyu, he could be found in his room, crying. His guilt weighed on him heavily and, outside of pulling himself together to focus while at school or during training, he was unable to cope with the realization of what a monster he really was.

That afternoon, three days ago, when he'd returned Tsuyu to her parents, he'd knelt before the confused parents, explained in excruciating detail everything that had gone so wrong, and offered everything he had, even his life, as recompense. He'd expected yelling, a beating, and even lethal violence in return.

Instead, Beru had surprised him with forgiveness. The Asui matriarch had assured him that it was thanks to him and his Quirk that Tsuyu had survived at all, and living with the consequences that ignorance of its side effects had caused was still better than the alternative. She'd also pointed out that it had been impossible for anyone to know his Quirk's full potential at this point in time, and that blaming him for lack of knowledge wouldn't be right.

The concerned mother had, however, demanded that if Tsuyu failed to recover he would accept responsibility for life.

"I don't deserve their forgiveness…" Izuku muttered to himself as he tossed around in his bed. He'd considered and discarded the idea of suicide already; his sense of responsibility to ensure his friend's recovery came before all else.

"Tsu-chan… I'm sorry…" Izuku's mutterings continued through his tears and the building pressure over his heart. He wished he could pray for redemption or at least atonement, but a monster like him didn't even deserve the chance.

Why was it even when he tried to do good, it only ended in suffering?

The day after the revelation, and his subsequent order, had been absolute hell, for him and no doubt Tsuyu as well. The frog-girl had done her best to grab his arm, give him a hug, anything she could think of to touch him… nothing worked. She'd resorted to begging him to reconsider his order, to enjoy the control until it wore off. She'd assured him that her feelings were real, only being boosted by the effects of his blood.

Their classmates were obviously confused by the sudden shift in their interactions, suspecting something but unsure as to its magnitude. When Tsuyu, in palpable despair, had stomped her foot and outright demanded he revoke his order, in front of their whole class, he'd had to take an additional measure.

Order number two: do not bring up the topic of revoking orders.

It was then that the others had reached the, completely correct, conclusion that the frog-girl was somehow under his control. Surprisingly, it was Mina and Mineta who took the discovery the worst; both quick to suggest, in their own ways, that Izuku would or already was taking advantage of Tsuyu's obedience to… enjoy her body. Denki had followed that by commenting that he should've aimed for a better mark, suggesting Momo as his own would-be target. The crass statement had earned the blond a slap to the face and an ear-jack to the eye.

Out of the others present, only Tokoyami had openly stepped forward in total, open support.

"I wish… I wish I hadn't been born evil…" Izuku muttered, wallowing in the darkness within his mind. "It would be better if I just… died…"

Finally, further mentally and emotionally exhausted than when the day had begun, Izuku slipped into unconsciousness. Had he stayed awake a moment more, he would've felt it when a figure, cloaked in shadow, approached his bed. Unnoticed, the intruder slipped into his bed, wrapping their arms around the sleeping teen.

* * *

Izuku knew he was dreaming. He knew because what lay before him was his own personal hell; the people most important to him stood surrounding him in judgment. They decried the evils lurking below his skin, pointed to his sins demanding answers, and whispered the truth of his hateful existence. And he deserved every word of hate, every bay for his blood to be spilt.

"I never should've given birth to you…" Inko spat hatefully, glare full of heated resentment. Izuku could see them, this phantasm's thoughts. If only he'd never been born, Inko could've retained her youthful beauty. If he hadn't existed, his father would still be around, and if not, then she could've easily found a new husband. He was unwanted dead weight, only dragging her down.

"I never should've allowed you near my daughter…" Beru was next, literally puffed up in rage. Had it not been for him, Bakugo would've never resorted to his overpowered surprise attack. If it hadn't been for him, Tsuyu would've never faced death so young.

More and more witnesses came forward; more and more charges were laid upon Izuku's shoulders. He took them all silently, dreading who he knew to be next, and last. Tsuyu appeared, as he knew she would, from behind the wall of scowls and glares. The green-haired teen fell to his knees, as he had for two nights now, wishing with all his heart that he wouldn't be forced to hear the frog-girl announce her hatred for him, her loathing for being bound to him as a slave.

"Thank you, for being born Izu-kun," softly whispered a voice into Izuku's ear, "Thank you for living, for being yourself."

Eyes blown wide, Izuku couldn't get his body to move. He may've only heard this voice once before, but he knew it. Shaking with the effort, the green-haired teen managed to turn himself around, to see the source of such words of comfort.

It was Tae. And she was smiling.

"B-but… but, I c-couldn't—" Izuku gave up speaking, racked with sobs too strong to overcome. He'd failed this beautiful girl; he'd let her die on the cold ground when he could've saved her. Worse, he'd spent every day after using her body for his own benefit. Perhaps not as wickedly as those before him, but he was evil for it just the same.

"But you did!" Tae chirped, looking extremely pleased with herself. "You saved something more important than my life; my soul."

The undead girl, who Izuku now noticed appeared decidedly less undead than usual, looped her arms around him in a warm hug.

"All Might and all those other heroes might've been able to stop those bullets, even lead me to safety," Tae continued, "But you did something they'd never have been able to do. You restored my faith in humanity. You saw me as someone worth saving. And that… that made me clean."

Pulling back slightly, Izuku saw the natural pale skin of Tae's face reddened by smiling tears. The un-undead girl spoke in a warm tone, full of support and love. It almost reminded him of his mother.

"Aren't you angry with me? I… I use your body!" Izuku shouted his question, a long held guilt overflowing. "You could rest in peace if I wasn't such a… a God damned coward!"

This was it; Izuku knew he might never again have a chance to ask the ravenette what she wanted. Dream or not he had to take this opportunity. The look he received, however, perplexed him.

"Why would I ever hate you?" Tae asked, laughing quietly. "You're allowing me to fulfill one of my own dreams, you know?"

Had he heard that right? Izuku knew he was dreaming, but this was pushing even the limits of his beliefs.

"When I was a little girl, I wanted nothing more than to be a Hero," Tae said, locking eyes with the teen in her arms. "I wanted to be strong, defend the weak. But… I was born Quirkless, the epitome of weak and powerless."

The ravenette slid her hands to cup Izuku's face, a tender look settling on her own.

"But then you came… And suddenly I have the strength to defeat someone as strong as Eraserhead. A real dream come true." Izuku was beyond reeling. What was this feeling building up in his chest? Had he really helped someone else reach their dream? Or was he going crazy?

"I—But… Do... do you think Tsu-chan will ever forgive me?" That was the question to end all questions. Izuku knew that the frog-girl's acceptance meant more than anyone else's he could think of. Save maybe his mother's.

"Maybe… ask her yourself?" Tae shot back, playfully turning Izuku's face to the crowd behind them. Confused, the green-haired teen offered no resistance.

Now about-faced, Izuku looked back at his jury once more. Standing at the fore, was Tsuyu. The frog-girl stared back… the biggest, most pure smile Izuku had ever seen on her face.

Then he woke up.

* * *

Later that morning…

Now the fourth day, Izuku and Tae, with Tsuyu slightly behind, arrived at UA's entrance with little pomp or circumstance. The morning had been strange, at least for the single male of the trio, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

First, he'd woken up in the protective embrace of Tae. Somehow she'd crawled into his bed during the night, without waking him up, and wrapped herself around him. Then, when he'd arrived at the Asui household, Tsuyu had received him without a word. For the entire trip, she'd avoided looking at him, sitting in silence. It had been… unsettling.

"A-ano… Tsu-chan…" Izuku wasn't sure how to begin asking his friend if she were fine or upset. If she were going through some kind of pain, like withdrawal from his blood— "Are you okay?"

Suddenly a finger was poking his cheek. It was rather forceful.

"You. Owe. Me."

The words, though not as harsh as he'd expected, were the most heavenly sound Izuku had heard in four days. Then he realized… he had a finger touching his face.

"Tsu-chan! You're free!" Pure elation was all Izuku could feel, the emotion thrumming through every fiber of his being. He hardly noticed the finger that poked him in the face a second time.

"You owe me, kero" Tsuyu repeated, poking the male before her in the cheek a third time. It did nothing to erase the idiotic smile that was blinding her. "Are you ready to pay?"

"Anything! Anything you want," Izuku cried, all smiles and teary eyes. "Just ask and it's yours."

Well…" Tsuyu paused, batting down the butterflies in her stomach. "Just... I'll think about your punishment later! For now, I need you to understand I don't hate you, kero."

Seeing an objection coming, Tsuyu poked Izuku a fourth time.

"I don't. I don't hate you, or resent you, or fear you." Knowing the poor boy before her had just gone through a severe crisis, mothers talked amongst themselves after all, Tsuyu pushed forward, determined to get her message through. "You did everything to save me. Without you, I'd be dead. So… thank you, kero."

"Thank you… you… you don't know…" Izuku began to break, speaking his gratitude between sobs. Tsuyu couldn't bear to watch; she hated making a scene.

"Don't be weird Izuku," Tsuyu said with a straight face. Seeing her companion wipe his face to look at her, she tried for a more menacing stare. "Stop crying. And remember, you owe me. I'm going to be ordering you around for a long time, kero."

Her best attempt to be stern did nothing to erase Izuku's smile or tears of happiness.

"Huuuhh…" Tae's groan caught Tsuyu's attention. The frog-girl threw Izuku a questioning stare while pointing at the zombie, who realized that his friend could no longer understand the zombie language.

"She's happy that we're friends again," came the watery, and meek, reply. Izuku didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"We never stopped being friends," Tsuyu replied in her long missed neutral tone. "It's just that I wasn't myself for awhile, kero."

Noticing how close it was to homeroom starting, both green teens quickly reached a silent agreement to avoid tackling any supposed feelings for now. Neither felt ready to acknowledge the existence of such as of yet, nor tread the path they opened before them.

Meanwhile…

In his office in the depths of UA, Principal Nezu was in the process of receiving terrible news over the phone. Someone dear to him had just lost his child. The scientist, although one of those who'd initially taken part in the experiments he'd suffered in the past, had eventually been the one instrumental in him gaining his freedom. The two had kept in contact over the years and it hurt to learn that such a man, perhaps one of the few humans he could stand, was now forced to endure such pain.

To make matters worse, he hadn't even received the information of the child's passing from the man himself. It had been the bit—woman—that he'd insisted on marrying who'd called. And according to the child's stepmother, it had been suicide. Knowing in his bones that the little bundle of sunshine he'd met numerous times in past wouldn't commit such an action, Nezu knew there was more to the story than what he was being told.

Unfortunately, the bit—woman—opposed even the notion of an autopsy, which, with his friend overseas and unable or unwilling to answer calls left him little room to investigate. Luckily for him, he did have that Quirk that he'd been tortured so extensively for… and it easily allowed him to remember a key factor he could use to his advantage.

"Tsukauchi-san, I have a favor to ask of you," Nezu stated to the confused and now surprised detective, who'd only just arrived to the school and entered the office after an unexpected call from the principal. "I need you to bring the body of a certain child to my school."

"Wha—I can't do that Nezu!" the detective shouted. "That would break so many laws I'd be—"

"Have no fear," Nezu cut in, waving away the legitimate concerns of the panicking man. "I have a way to gather the information I desire without having to lift a single blade. The body won't be harmed."

Recognizing the unbending determination in the Quirked animal's eyes, the detective eventually acquiesced. Before leaving on his task, however, he did manage to extract a promise that nothing untoward would happen to the body he was about to procure and that it'd be returned immediately if foul play wasn't discovered.

"Takeo-kun… Please forgive my coming actions," Nezu said to a portrait hanging on his office's back wall. "Know that I only defile your baby to bring justice to those responsible. It's the least you, and this child, deserve."

Staring up at the portrait, Nezu reminisced on the time portrayed; when a younger him would ride the shoulders of a giant without care, while the colossal man cradled a tiny babe in his massive hands.

A couple of hours later…

Trudging through the halls, Izuku's mind was overloading, attempting to figure out the reason he'd been called to the principal's office. When Present Mic, their current period's teacher, had received the message requesting his presence, the class had erupted into pandemonium. Half of his classmates were sure he was about to be expelled for the side effects of his Quirk, or at least suspended pending review. The other half, those who supported him, believed he was going to receive recognition for saving a life, as well as saving face for the academy.

Tsuyu, still feeling twinges of guilt for being unable to keep a lid on it while under the effects of Izuku's control, feared the worst. Quietly, she followed her friend as he trekked to his fate, completely ignoring the shouting from Present Mic to return to her desk and that only Izuku had been called.

"You called for me, sir?" Izuku asked, knocking on the principal's office door. Entering immediately as instructed by Present Mic's message, the green-haired teen was closely followed by Tae. Unable to gather her courage in time, Tsuyu was left outside as the door closed. Cursing her indecision, the frog-girl swore she'd enter should she hear things escalate.

"Midoriya-kun! Thank you for being so prompt!" Nezu greeted lightly while standing on his desk, "Please meet Detective Tsukauchi. He's our contact of choice when working with the police department and the head of their CSI division. Tsukauchi, this here is Izuku Midoriya, the student I've told you about."

As introductions were given and hands shaken, Izuku idly noticed the plain appearance of the tall, black-haired man. He looked completely unremarkable, a trait he could empathize with. The older man did rock a trench coat that added a flair of mystique to him though.

"Midoriya-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," Tsukauchi said before turning to Tae. "And I assume this pretty young lady is your undead… companion?"

Tsukauchi's neutral tone was refreshing for the green-haired teen, who was too used to misunderstandings and faces of horror.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Izuku replied, Tae letting out a groan in apparent acknowledgement. "And yes, this is… was… Tae Yamada. She's my partner."

With pleasantries out of the way, Nezu hopped back to his chair, sitting down smoothly before turning back to his audience. Noticing the nervous glances from his student, the Quirked animal let out a small, jolly laugh.

"Let me start by assuaging your fears Midoriya-kun. You're not here to be suspended, or expelled, or heavens forbid arrested," Nezu reassured. The instant he saw the green-haired teen begin to relax, he continued with his explanation. "In fact, you've been called here due to a… favor… I must ask of you. Think of it as an extracurricular activity; one that will allow you to help someone in need."

The Quirked animal was delighted to see the completely solid look of determination that came over Izuku's face at the news; the boy truly had a strong drive to help others in need. But the question was, how strong was that resolve?

"Sir… I know I'm cursed, and a monster to boot… but if it's for someone in need, I'll do everything in my power to help." Tsukauchi felt his respect for the green-haired teen increase instantly. Such drive was admirable, but he still wondered if the young man would really be up to the task.

"While I'll overlook your grossly inaccurate comments about yourself this time Midoriya-kun, I do believe in your intent," Nezu said, frowning at how openly one of his students could voice their self-hatred. "Tsukauchi, if you would?"

Nodding, the detective handed a manila folder to the green-haired teen. Opening it, Izuku began to flip through pages he was pretty sure he shouldn't be looking through. As he read, Tsukauchi began to explain the case.

"Victim's name was Masao Go. Reportedly found this morning, dead, hanging from the dresser in his room." The information washed over Izuku, whose analytical mind was beginning to build a profile. "His stepmother claims it was suicide due to the pressure he was facing from appearing on television for an upcoming show."

The picture presented in the file was of a young child, no older than ten years of age. With a precious smile, cute facial features, and a petite build that was topped with long light blue hair pulled back into ponytails, Izuku noted that Masao Go could easily pass as a little girl.

"However, the death is suspicious," Tsukauchi continued, catching the interest of the frowning green-haired teen. "Go-san wasn't meant to appear as himself on the show. He cross-dressed under the alias of Lily Hoshikawa, which he'd used to win his spot on the show in the first place. Whispers were 'Lily' was on the fast track to becoming an idol."

"That means the social pressures he would've faced in the outside world should've been minimal," Nezu couldn't help but cut in. His Quirk, High Spec, almost demanded to be utilized in the current proceedings. "Additionally, the stepmother demands no autopsy be done, and has scheduled for the cremation of… of the remains… in only a few short hours."

His mind working overtime, Izuku quickly came to the same conclusion as the principal. Something wasn't right here.

"I… I don't—this isn't…" Izuku worked through more pages from the file, paying special attention to the final few that showed Masao's corpse. "This isn't a suicide. This picture here shows a face locked in an expression of fear. And these marks on the neck…? Are these… handprints?"

"That… is exactly what we thought," Tsukauchi said with a grim smile. He almost wished the circumstances of their first meeting had been less dire, he'd have offered the boy before him a chance to internship at his department in a heartbeat.

"What I don't understand…" Izuku said, closing the file and handing it back to the detective, "…Is why I'm here. Go-san is already dead; I can't heal that. And regardless of what anyone else thinks, working with the undead doesn't automatically make me an evil genius who'd be able to professionally offer an opinion that would help solve this case."

Izuku slumped, at a loss as to why he'd been shown any of this. It was too late for him to do anyth—

Tae groaned, tugging on his sleeve.

"WHAT?!" Izuku flinched back in surprise, voice high. "Why would I purposefully turn him into a zombie?!"

"Because that's exactly why we've asked you here," Tsukauchi deadpanned, quickly shaking off his own surprise that the green-haired teen before him seemed to be able to understand his undead partner.

Izuku, speechless, looked from Nezu to Tsukauchi. Both stared back, resolute in their decision. Tae groaned again, and neither detective nor Quirked animal needed a translator to hear the 'I told you so' in the sound.

"If it's trouble with the QRA you're worried about Midoriya-kun, have no fear," Nezu reassured, "With my stamp of approval, this will simply become another test of your Quirk—to actively attempt to raise an undead. And with an additional recommendation, it can even be a recognized upgrade to your capabilities."

Nezu didn't need High Spec to know that he was asking a lot from his student. The boy was no doubt still dealing with fallout from the Battle Trial fiasco, and if he wasn't mistaken, deep-seated self-hatred related to his Quirk.

"I… I still don't understand. What's the point of making him a zombie?" Izuku asked, still baffled. He also felt the stirrings of concern for this boy he'd never met.

"In the time since Quirks have become everyday facets of life, new precedents for many previously impossible to imagine scenarios have been set," Tsukauchi stepped in. "One of these is in fact related to how custody of the undead is decided."

Izuku shuddered. Hearing the detective speak so clinically about such a topic oddly gave him the creeps.

"If Go-san were to be raised as an undead by a Quirk, custody of his body would fall to the QRA and local police; his stepmother would no longer have any say in its fate," the detective continued undeterred. "As head of the CSI division, my jurisdiction includes deciding if newly found zombies require immediate autopsies. This is a precaution in case the cause of death was related to the zombification of the corpse, do you understand?"

It made sense to Izuku, but that only made him surer that what was being subtly suggested was absolutely illegal and doubly biased. Unfortunately, the only other option was to let a horrendous crime be swept under a rug.

"As for the QRA," Nezu picked up, seeing Izuku begin to waver in the face of their logic, "It actually falls to me as principal of UA to determine the boundaries of my students' Quirk examinations. Intellectually speaking, there's no one else better suited to making those types of calls."

Nezu, getting into his spiel, popped up from his chair and strode across his desk. He just couldn't sit still when crafting his masterful plans.

"However… let's just say, busy as I am, that a tiny mistake is made when signing off on a batch of bodies that were donated to the school for scientific purposes," the Quirked animal continued. "Lily Hoshikawa is given approval to be used for testing… but which body is hers, and which is that of the cute Masao Go? Looking at pictures of the two, could you blame me for my blunder in differentiating them?"

Izuku had no doubt that this entire scheme fit into the definition of questionable practice. Even so, it looked like two powerful adults were ready and willing to cover any legal issues for him. Still… something was bothering him…

"What about Go-san's father," Izuku asked, snapping his fingers. "I haven't heard either of you speak about him at all. Why isn't he demanding an autopsy?"

Nezu ceased his pacing; now staring out into an unfathomable distance. If one looked closely, they would be able to see his paws clenching tightly.

"Takeo-kun… is unreachable," the principal eventually said, forcing a steady tone. "I have yet to discover why but… it pains me to think his baby will be cremated while his murder is forgotten due to technicalities."

Izuku felt his heart catching in his throat. He didn't know the principal too well, but to see such a vaunted adult react so strongly…

"I'll do it…" Izuku said, coming to his decision. "But under two indisputable conditions."

The steel in the green-haired boy's voice caught the adults by surprise. Collecting themselves, the detective and principal nodded, accepting the deal without question.

"First, Mister Go will decide what should be done with Go-san after we're finished. No matter how long it takes to get a hold of him," Izuku said firmly, unwilling to even consider his terms going unmet. "Secondly, I want Tae Yamada's case reopened. Just like Go-san's almost was, her murder was glossed over while the police were busy chasing dead ends. I want her murderer brought to justice so she can rest in peace."

To himself, Izuku added an unspoken ambition; he wanted any other girls who'd be suffering wherever Tae did to have a chance at being set free.

"You're a special one, Izuku Midoriya," Tsukauchi said. Nodding to Nezu, the detective stuck out a hand to the green-haired teen. "We accept your terms."

The two shook hands, both happy with the outcome.

"Now, let's get to Recovery Girl," Tsukauchi said, feeling somewhat bad that they were asking so much for so little. "We really don't have much time to do this."

Unfortunately for the detective's sense of urgency, the trio didn't even get two steps outside the office before encountering their first obstacle. An extremely worried Tsuyu Asui.

Able to mentally multitask thanks to his Quirk, Nezu took a second to make a mental note regarding the bonds of friendship the promising student standing next to him was already forging. He found a fulfilling delight in witnessing the green-haired teen's utter lack of concern for things such as social status or Quirk hierarchy. He wouldn't've been surprised if someone else in Midoriya's situation had tried for another student with higher status, such as the Yaoyorozu girl who'd been admitted through a recommendation, but here was proof of the opposite having occurred.

Izu-k—Izuku-san, is everything alright?" Tsuyu asked in obvious worry. Izuku couldn't help the smile that pulled at him; seeing the frog-girl's completely normal, beautiful black eyes let him know that her worry was genuine.

"Everything's fine. It's just that the detective here needs help from someone with a Quirk like mine," Izuku reassured. "You should get back to class soon, keep Tokoyami from going off on Mina again."

Nezu had been the principal of UA for years now, and he wasn't fooled for a second witnessing the interaction between the two green teens before him. If Midoriya hadn't just sounded like a caring boyfriend, he'd reveal just what kind of animal he was. And had Asui almost used an endearing nickname for the boy?

Tsuyu nodded at Izuku's words, reluctantly turning to leave. Catching the eye of the man in the trench coat, she stared unblinkingly at him; she was going to memorize his face should something happen to her friend… just in case. Besides, he still owed her.

The trek to Recovery Girl's office passed in relative silence; Tsukauchi eyed Tae whenever the zombie-girl let out a groan, Izuku thought over as many possible problems that could come from participating in this ploy, Nezu focused on how close they were to taking a step toward helping his old friend's child find justice.

Nurse's Office…

"Ah, so they managed to convince you," Recovery Girl greeted as the quartet entered. She chuckled at a stray thought, "With as much time as you're beginning to spend here, people will begin to think you like hospital work!"

Tae, the last one to enter, closed the door behind her, completely ignoring the sign that declared the office temporarily closed. Izuku, grateful for an attempt at banter to relax the tense situation, ruefully scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… no," the green-haired teen replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll ever like hospitals."

"Is everything ready?" Nezu asked, standing as close to the room's single large window as possible. Determined to fight for justice or not, the Quirked animal knew if he had to get any closer to Recovery Girl's examination tables his PTSD would likely be set off. Midoriya wasn't the only one who hated hospitals.

"Of course! And as unfortunate as the need for it has been over the years, I'm still qualified to act as a coroner in situations like this," Recovery Girl said, happily pulling out some last minute pieces of equipment. "Go-san is on the table behind the curtain here, and I've got my cameras all ready to record."

"No cameras!" The shout came three times over, shocking the elderly heroine. She'd learned enough about Midoriya to anticipate his reticence, but Nezu or Tsukauchi's?

"What? Why ever not?" Recovery Girl questioned, unsure as to what was happening.

"There is a great deal that is about to happen in this room," Nezu answered, eyeing his school's nurse. "And much of it will not leave it. If you must, think of it as a personal favor."

"…Fine…" Recovery Girl conceded, laying the cameras she'd been holding on a nearby desk. "However, you will be allowing me to record this event the next time."

"Next time?" Izuku asked, distraught. He didn't like the pro-heroine's tone at all.

"I had hoped to be able to discuss this later Midoriya-kun, but the short of it is that the QRA has allowed for you to create more zombies so long as it's under our supervision," Nezu quickly filled in, hoping to lose as little time as possible. "There is great curiosity regarding Tae-chan's existence and the rather unique capabilities your Quirk has granted her."

Impatient to get started, Recovery Girl pulled back the curtain from the single exam table that had been blocked off from the rest of the room. Izuku was quick to notice the body revealed, its face frozen in heartbreaking pain and fear. That wasn't the worst of it, however, not by a long shot.

The body of Masao Go was littered with marks; bruises of all colors and sizes. Seeing it in person, it was obvious the history of the boy was a dark one… he'd been the victim of a terrible crime.

Taking it in, Izuku felt his determination catch fire; he was going to do everything in his power to find justice for this… this tragedy. Getting closer, the green-haired teen noticed, to his dread, a smell he wished wasn't so familiar. Tae's low growl only confirmed his fear. The threatening sound also caused Tsukauchi and Recovery Girl to step back in fright.

"I need a syringe, ten milliliters," Izuku said, now standing by over the naked body. "And clothes. He'll need some clothes."

"Here," Recovery Girl said, pulling the requested syringe from a cabinet. She had to suppress her eagerness least she frighten the boy. "Let me help you with—"

"I'll do it myself," Izuku cut the pro-heroine off, grabbing the syringe from her hands. The teen's sudden coldness was disturbing to those present, but the now growling Tae, whose glare directed at Recovery Girl spoke of distrust to the extreme, quieted any thoughts of complaining.

Tsukauchi had seen a lot during his tenure upholding the law, but even he had to admit to himself that seeing a high schooler plunge a needle into his own arm, with practiced ease no less, without flinching unsettled him. To his experienced eye, it appeared like Midoriya had done such an action before… hundreds of times. And not only to himself it seemed for without pausing, the teen took the now full syringe, found a vein on the corpse's arm, and started injecting his blood into it.

"Now… go. Go in deep, and travel far. Restore this broken avatar," Izuku intoned, "In righteous fury, justice sought. Let not the truth be left to rot…"

The watching adults were unsure of how to react to seeing the green-haired teen before them… chanting?... as he repeated the process of injecting his blood into the corpse of Masao Go three more times. Noticing she was standing behind her two enraptured peers, Recovery Girl stealthily activated her cameras; she wouldn't be denied the opportunity to properly study the zombification process in action.

When the final injection was completed, Izuku stood back, limiting his actions to staring at the body and lowly muttering at it to rise. There was nothing else to do now but wait.

A minute passed… no movement.

Two more minutes passed. Masao Go was still as unmoving in death as ever.

After seven more minutes of nothing, Tsukauchi decided that their attempt had been a failure. He hated to say it, but it looked like Midoriya's Quirk must've had a fluke and there'd be no justice for the child. Just as the detective had taken the sheet that had covered Masao Go's corpse to re-cover its face, the body shuddered.

Suddenly, glowing red eyes snapped open—Tsukauchi jumped back in surprise. In a move seen in any cult classic horror movie, the corpse sat straight up. Slowly, the newly reanimated zombie turned its gaze around the room… opened its mouth and…

"Pappy?" The zombified Masao asked, clearly disoriented and scared. "Where's pappy?"

"W-What?" Izuku gasped, more disoriented than the kid on the table. "Th—How is… What?"

The unexpected development struck the adults in the room slightly differently. Tsukauchi found himself pressed as hard as he could be against the farthest wall from the newborn zombie, unable to get a handle on his body's reaction to the unnatural wrongness before him. Nezu was too shocked to react; never had he expected Midoriya's Quirk could be so strong as to bring a victim back to full cognizance. Recovery Girl, the consummate professional she prided herself in being, leapt forward into action.

"There's still no pulse," the pro-heroine said, pressing a stethoscope into a chest that didn't rise or fall. "And there's no evidence of breathing either. By all accounts, this body is still clinically dead."

"Where am I? Why am I naked again?" Masao asked, becoming agitated as more cognitive function returned. "I do not want pizza and hot dogs anymore! I wanna go home!"

Tsukauchi felt his blood freeze, and not because a newly created zombie was somehow self-aware enough to lose its temper. He'd heard that phrase before. 'Pizza and hot dogs…' slang for a group of high profile pedophiles throwing a party where the menu included children. It was truly despicable. But this… this opened up so many possibilities. If dead witnesses could now give testimonies on who killed them, criminals would have one less way of evading punishment for their crimes.

Izuku wasn't quite sure what the latest recipient of his Quirk's power was talking about, but he knew he needed to do something. Whatever Go-san was remembering, it was clearly traumatic. Moving before he could really think, the green-haired teen hugged the distressed child, beginning to rock back and forth.

Nezu was shaking. In rage. Just what the hell had that bitch involved his friend's precious child in? He thought he'd been angry when he'd first heard about Masao-kun's death? That was nothing to what was reverberating through his small frame now.

Recovery Girl couldn't believe her luck. With Midoriya's Quirk she could change everything; she'd be immortalized as the one who discovered how to conquer Death and bring back the great Heroes of old! She could hardly contain herself.

"It's okay, I promise," Izuku soothed, "No one's gonna hurt you anymore… Or ever again."

The green-haired teen's kind words were contrasted by the suddenly harsh glare he directed at the adults.

"Didn't I ask for clothes?" Realizing they'd completely become mired in their own thoughts, Tsukauchi and Nezu jumped to grab anything at all to help the kid's modesty… undead or not.

While the two adults were scrambling, the newly zombified child was beginning to calm down; the scent in the air was familiar, comforting, like family. The green-haired teen… he felt trustworthy; he wasn't going to hurt him, not like those old men. There was this feeling… like he was someone worth being around, doing things for.

In the span of a few minutes, attire had been found—a hospital gown that was two sizes too large—the exam table had been turned into a debrief desk with Tsukauchi on one side and Izuku and the zombies on the other. Recovery Girl in the meantime had managed to surreptitiously place her cameras at all angles around the room.

"Okay now, Masao-san—"

"Lily! I am Lily!" The newborn zombie interrupted Tsukauchi while pouting, apparently still irate at being seen naked. "Only Pappy can call me that!"

"Lily?" Izuku asked, slightly confused, "Like Lily Hoshikawa?"

The zombie child nodded emphatically in response.

"YES! That's me! Lily is the prettiest girl on TV!" Lily shouted happily, obvious pride shining. "Lily brings happiness to everyone!"

"Oh!" Izuku said, realizing what was going on. "I see. Of course, right. Lily is a girl." The green-haired teen was surprised to discover that the up-and-coming idol's cross-dressing alias was actually the identity Masa—Lily—felt was the better fit. But it was almost the twenty-fourth century and he was well aware that some people were simply just born in the wrong body sometimes.

"Nezu?" Tsukauchi turned to the principal of UA curtly. His now piercing gaze all but demanding to know why he wasn't informed about this particular facet of their victim.

"Oh don't blame me detective," Nezu defended, "I haven't seen Lily here since she was a baby. How would I have known?"

Brushing off the defense, the detective turned back to Lily, cross face instantly smoothing back to his professional interrogator visage.

"Anyway. Lily, could you tell us what the last thing you remember is?" He'd have loved to press the Quirked animal for not knowing something for once, the opportunity came once in a blue moon after all, but he had to hurry; no one knew how long this seemingly stronger effect of Midoriya's Quirk would last.

Instead of answering, Lily bowed her head, hiding behind her blue bangs. Izuku, noticing the apprehension radiating off the hunched zombie, gently laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, tell him everything," the hero-in-training said, hoping to project calm, "We need to know so that the people who hurt you can be punished."

Swallowing thickly—and wasn't that a slight surprise to those who didn't think a zombie could get nervous—Lily nodded. Raising her head, she locked her slightly glowing red eyes to Tsukauchi's black.

"Lily's new mom s-said we were going for pizza and hot dogs," the little girl began slowly, "T-To celebrate Lily's placement on the TV show…"

That phrase again. Izuku noticed how Tsukauchi stiffened again as the words left Lily's mouth. Any question he had about it being worse than it appeared was definitely gone now.

The detective, indeed now rigid, was itching for his notepad. It looked like there was no question now; the stepmother was a willing participant in this monstrosity.

"B-But Lily didn't get pizza or hot dogs…" the zombie girl continued, unbidden. "Step mom brought Lily to a sh-shiny place filled with old men instead. Old men and other kids…"

Red eyes filled with tears and shoulders shaking, Lily endured, unable to stop.

"The greasy old men… they stuck things in Lily's butt…" The tears were falling now, and sobs wracked the small zombie's frame, but she pushed on. "They always hurt too, always burned! But the old men laughed no matter how much Lily cried! They laughed before grabbing Lily's face and prying her mouth open to put in their—"

Izuku, feeling queasy, softly put his hand over Lily's mouth, silencing the horrible picture. He thought he'd be able to handle hearing what had happened; he'd seen the pictures. But this? This was worse than a nightmare. Then he realized… it was almost like Tae all over again.

"Enough… that's enough," Izuku choked out, reaching down to hug the quietly sobbing little girl. "Tsukaushi-san… surely you don't need to hear anything more at the moment?"

"No, of course not," the detective was quick to agree. Seeing a child cry was always heartbreaking… but a dead child? There were no words. "Lily, if I show you pictures, pictures of lots of men, do you think you could pick out those that hurt you? Or, even better, anyone you saw in the shiny room at all?"

Peeking out from under Izuku, the tearful child gave a shy nod.

"We can still do the autopsy," Recovery Girl suddenly offered to the silent room. The tactless proposal earned a glare from the green-haired boy before her, and a truly menacing growl from the other zombie in the room.

"Or… we can just use my scanners," the pro-heroine meekly tried in the face of brutal murder. Although… even her other tools would be acceptable to study this new breed of zombie. She didn't think she'd ever heard of a report on an awakened undead before.

As Izuku held Lily in his arms, he couldn't help but look at Tae and wonder. Why hadn't she awoken, after all this time? Or was the better question why had Lily woken up? He was sure of one thing though… he'd once again just opened a massive can of worms.

He needed a coffee or something… anything to help him think of a way out of all the trouble he just knew was coming.

* * *

 **Magnus:** For those wondering, the crossover with Zombieland Saga is minimal at best; still, you can expect more names to appear as the story progress. This is also the last update of the year, so Merry Christmas!


	10. Sinister Insight

**Magnus:** I must warn you that this chapter is mostly world building, because I want the next arc to be filled with action, so please, bear with it.

 **Disclaimer:** Of course this story will have social-politics and dark stuff; I did put a warning in the first chapter, didn't I?

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A sinister insight.**

Tsuyu started her day, oddly enough, on both the wrong and right foot. When she'd finally managed to shake away the last vestiges of sleep she realized that her tongue no longer remembered Izuku's taste, her nose no longer sharp enough to pinpoint his location. A mad dash to her bathroom's mirror revealed a black-eyed reflection; the long awaited sign her savior's blood no longer pulsed inside her, influenced her. The rules no longer appli—

She'd be able to touch him this morning!

As this thought blazed through her mind, Tsuyu came to another revelation; her feelings for the green-haired teen were indeed the real deal! Unfortunately, the elation that wanted to bubble up from her stomach was summarily soured by memories of how much she'd suffered at the hands of Izuku's rules.

She didn't know what she wanted to do now…

Any doubts the frog-girl might've had about being returned to her old self died when her savior arrived at her family's home to walk her to school; memories of her actions under the influence of his blood, the trouble she'd caused, flooded her mind immediately upon seeing him and her self-consciousness struck full force. How was she supposed to greet him now? Conflicting feelings battled within her and the decision to remain silent was made in a split second. Stewing in her uncertainty, Tsuyu avoided eye contact for the entire trip to school.

When Izuku was called to the principal's office, however, she knew she was a lost cause. Watching the green-haired teen walk away caused her to be consumed with guilt, it'd be all her fault if he was suspended or expelled, since she'd been unable to keep his Control ability secret. She'd ended up following Izuku for a hodgepodge of reasons, regardless of Present Mic's warnings, earning her first detention… in her entire life.

"Hey Asui-san, are you alright?" Jiro asked the distraught frog-girl across from her, leaning forward to speak around the red-haired Kirishima. The groan of exasperation wasn't an encouraging sign.

"Not really… kero," Tsuyu replied, slumping further into her desk. Waiting for Izuku to return to the classroom, all smiles to prove everything had turned out fine, was torture. She was so going to punish him for getting her into trouble now… maybe demand he stay with her for the entire detention?

"Is detention that bad?" Ochaco asked, barely able to remember her last detention from back in elementary school. A prank gone wrong had cost her a whole evening, but it had been more boring than anything. Not even her parents had been angry with her at the time.

Tsuyu didn't answer; the problem wasn't the detention, or the fuss her mother would no doubt make about it. She was more concerned about that detective she'd seen and how long it was taking Izuku to come back. There was only an hour before lunch, Present Mic had left forever ago, but there was still no hint of the green-haired teen. She was beginning to suspect that the selfless idiot had tricked her; sacrificing himself to whatever horrors the policeman could think of in order to protect the rest of the student body from his nefarious influence.

"Asui-san… you are worrying for Midoriya correct?" Tokoyami asked eventually. The raven-headed teen had nailed it on the head.

"Maybe he's just being questioned. You know, about his morals…" Ojiro butted into the conversation, unable to remain a neutral party. "I mean, think about it. He didn't do anything bad to Asui-san sure, but he had her under his complete control."

While the tailed-boy didn't have anything personal against his green-haired classmate, the cunning mind he'd shown and his aberrant Quirk gave him the creeps. The powers Midoriya had shown weren't ones he was keen to see grow.

"Hey! Maybe he was asked to keep a villain under control!" Mina threw out, quick to jump in. It was clear to those involved from her excited voice that the pink-skinned girl was more intent on derailing conversation than helping though.

"You infer he's been involved in an interrogation?" Iida questioned, ever serious. Mina frowned, her attempt at a prank setup hijacked by the academic. "I for one can see such a thing working for the benefit of all."

The floating uniform that was the only indication of where Toru was standing shifted, the invisible girl making some unseen movement. It was still expressive enough to draw the attention of those gathered.

"Um… wouldn't that be considered a coerced confession?" Toru asked shyly, still slightly put off by Izuku and his Quirk. She agreed that he seemed like a nice enough person, but the idea of his blood getting into her and becoming enslaved still haunted her dreams sometimes.

"I wouldn't think so," Momo interjected, ready to do her best to defend her vice-president. "From what I could understand from watching Tsu-chan, the commands are more… undeniable compulsions. An order to answer truthfully isn't impacting the responses given, only forcing them out. The police would be able to proceed with questioning without interference. Is that right Tsu-chan?"

The mature girl might've found the idea of blood transference revolting, but that was more to do with her slight hemophobia than any issue with her green-haired vice. Izuku had shown himself to be quite the responsible and capable person. His handling of Tsuyu's… incapacitation… only further proved his morality in her eyes.

"It's true… disobeying his commands is impossible. No matter how much I tried… I just couldn't…" Tsuyu replied monotonously. If she hadn't been so distracted by her worries, she might've watched what her mouth was saying. "But… he was… too kind about it…"

Seeing another opportunity for teasing appear before her, Mina jumped on the slip as quickly as she could.

"Wait. Are you… disappointed that he didn't order anything kinky?" The pink-skinned girl asked, a large badgering smile on her face. Conspiratorially, she nudged Toru, hoping her usual partner-in-crime would catch on and help her out.

Tsuyu fought the urge to reply; silence was better for her than any possible answer she could give Mina's suggestive question. From the looks her classmates were trading back and forth, many seemed to agree with her. It was easy to see that many, regardless of how they felt about his Quirk, considered Izuku too nice to do something like that. Others, from the pinched looks they held, were clearly of the opinion the prying was in bad taste.

"Oh man! The things I could do with a Quirk like that!" The nasally voice of 1-A's resident pervert railroaded into the gathered classmates, earning the midget glares of derision from nearly all present.

"Yeah… the ladies would be easier to please with what Midoriya's packing," Hanta Sero, a teen with a sharp chin and cylindrical elbows, added with a suggestive wink.

"It'd be easier to get away with a lower budget date, am I right?" Kaminari joined in, earning his own death glares from the girls.

A quick double slap and an ear-jack to the eye later, and the three boys were hunched over cradling their newest reminders to not piss off their female classmates. Sometimes it seemed like they didn't take their education seriously at all.

"But seriously Tsu-chan," Ochaco pushed, "Is Midoriya a cheap boyfriend?"

"We're not… dating," Tsuyu grit out vehemently. The frog-girl hoped her curt answer hid her disappointment while also conveying she wouldn't be against such a thing occurring. Clasped hands and a hopeful look joined the rosy-cheeked brunette's now sparkling eyes. Tsuyu felt her stomach begin to turn knots.

"Really? Then… do you think he'd want to be one?" Ochaco's question nailed one of the fears the frog-girl had developed while under Izuku's Control; other girls would eventually discover the boy's disposition and move in on her territory.

While her classmate sat embroiled in her inner turmoil, Ochaco was involved in her own mental gymnastics. It was beyond any shred of doubt now that Izuku Midoriya was a great guy, nice, and considerate toward everyone. It was easy to see him as boyfriend material after everything that'd happened. If she could just get him to get rid of the reanimated corpse, she'd be able to get along fabulously with the green-haired boy. After all, with a Quirk like his, there was tons of money in his future.

Tsuyu could see the machinations brewing in the brunette's eyes… and they just made her want to slap the girl, really hard, and make it clear she'd seen green-haired teen first. She may have still had a ton of her own obstacles to clear first; finishing her education, forcing Izuku to forgive his unwitting use of Control on her, finding the courage to assert her feelings, and all the paperwork she knew their mothers were no doubt writing up, but she didn't need challengers on top of all that.

Realizing she'd begun a clear list of checkmarks in regards to living a life with Izuku, Tsuyu considered the idea that she'd been thinking too far ahead… but then she couldn't let just anyone else weasel their way to him first. It was enough to make her head spin.

The classroom door opened—

"Man! That took way too long. I'm starving!" Izuku's shout startled everyone present, his entrance sudden. Walking into the room, followed by Tae, the green-haired teen held the door open, a manila folder in one hand.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Onii-chan…" Came an innocent apology from the lips of a little girl as she entered behind the previously missing 1-A members, dressed in a school's PE uniform that was too large for her. The child looked a bit pale, but was otherwise full of energy, her long, light-blue hair bouncing in large twintails.

The green-haired teen had hardly closed the door behind the little girl before he found his hands full of concerned frog-girl.

"Izu-kun? Kero," Tsuyu's soft question left little doubt to the observing classmates as to where her feelings lied.

Quick to snap out of his shock at Tsuyu's full-body tackle, Izuku wrapped one arm around the person who'd come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time, his other reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh… hehe… sorry for taking so long," the green-haired teen said, "I ran into… unforeseen circumstances."

"As long as you're fine, there's nothing to apologize for, kero," Tsuyu countered, sagging with relief when she saw his clear eyes devoid of any withheld secrets. He really was okay.

But there were still questions to be answered though, namely concerning the little girl that had just claimed him as her brother.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

That is, if the little girl didn't beat them all to the punch.

With the innocent cruelty only the naivety of youth could produce, the blue-haired child threw Tsuyu right back into the mental conundrum of her undefined relationship with her savior. Needless to say, she could hardly control the blush that spread across her face, much to the sniggered enjoyment of her classmates.

"Lily-chan! That's impolite!" Izuku blurted out, not confirming or denying the question. "Sorry about that, she's a curious one."

As the green-haired hero-in-training tried to wave away Lily's inquisitiveness, Tsuyu felt the beginnings of suspicion sprout in her mind. She knew Izuku had no siblings, and a quick taste of the air confirmed that the little girl was wearing the same perfume Tae did only in a stronger concentration. What just about clenched it for her though, was that the little girl's eyes were red…

"Don't worry, I understand," Tsuyu said, forcing her usual monotone. She doubted Izuku would appreciate attention being drawn to the fact he'd probably just used his Quirk again. But she had to ask… "But more importantly, who is—"

"That's Lily Hoshikawa! The child prodigy that's rumored to be appearing on the upcoming 'Clash of the Idols' TV show!"

It wasn't that one of 1-A's members besides Izuku knew the identity of the girl that caused those present to stare in wide-eyed shock at the announcement. It wasn't the near fanaticism the freak out was delivered with that drew everyone up short either.

No… it was the fact that it was Minoru Mineta of all people who had screamed the information that left the room speechless.

Lily, happy to be recognized, spun around and launched into a cute pose.

"Ah! A fan!" The little idol-hopeful was filled with glee that she was already seeing a bit of the fame she'd worked so hard to gain. Almost immediately, that joy fell away when the loud, short boy began drooling… and muttering…

"Such delicate features! Such a perfect build!" Mineta rambled, fingers twitching towards the now backpedaling Lily. "The upcoming swimsuit pics are gonna be the best in forever… and in a few years, the ling—"

The miniature pervert's depravity was cut short by a solid eraser shot to the head, curtsey of a glaring Izuku. Oddly enough, even though the assault had been committed in full view of all present, not a soul decided to reprimand the green-haired teen for his actions.

Unfortunately, the damage had been done. Lily, spooked, had retreated behind her new big brother, clutching onto his pants leg tightly. With her face buried into his back, no one could see the panic that the midget's words had induced.

"I-Izu-nii… I don't think I want to be an idol anymore…" Lily whispered, pulling slightly on Izuku's clothes to get him to bend down to her level. "Not with people like him… like the old men… still around…"

Heart aching once again for the horrors the little girl before him had been forced to endure, Izuku gave the slightly trembling Lily a reassuring head pat followed by a warm, lovely smile.

"Don't worry Lily-chan, I'll keep you safe," Izuku comforted, "And if people like him cause you problems when I'm not around, Tae-chan will gladly take care of them for you. Isn't that right?"

Turning to the older zombie-girl, the two were given a resolute grunt from the ravenette. Delighted, the child idol gave a beaming smile in return.

Enchanted by Lily's happiness, the girls of 1-A slowly swarmed the little girl who, instead of being overwhelmed, seemed to thoroughly enjoy the numerous head pats she was given. Recognizing the bluenette's sparkly red eyes for the sign they were, the older girls silently agreed to give their classmate the benefit of the doubt this time. To them, Izuku had just been hired to heal the little girl and this was a temporary result, nothing worse.

Then Aizawa finally entered the classroom.

"Everyone, sit down." The instruction was met with absolute obedience, except for one student. Glancing up, the gruff teacher saw that one of his favorite trouble-children was still standing, no doubt ready to cause another headache and deluge of paperwork.

"Midoriya?" Aizawa groused, feeling conflicted on whether or not he wanted his class's vice-president to have an excuse to still be standing. Narrowing his eyes, the underground hero noticed a new face in his classroom standing beside the green-haired teen, a little girl that seemed oddly familiar…

"Sensei, this is for you…" Izuku answered, bowing before handing over the manila folder he'd been holding. In a wholly illegal act of cuteness, the little girl quickly imitated the boy's strict posture. "It's regarding an… upgrade… to my Quirk. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes."

Waving Izuku back to his desk, Aizawa gave the contents of the folder a cursory glance. The front documents covered quite the disturbing bit of information; no matter how much he agreed that students needed to experiment and study their Quirks, there was just something seemingly wrong with zombifying a child—

In an act of rarely seen emotion, Aizawa nearly dropped the folder when he scanned the newly created zombie's name and cause of death. As it was, the gruff man visibly paled as he finally remembered the name, and the person it belonged to. Feeling sick, a weight settled in his stomach as he read the cause of death and reason for zombification…

 _=Flashback=_

It was a month ago, and he'd been unavoidably drafted into attending some ridiculous contest that was being used to select the main protagonist of some upcoming TV show. Thankfully, he didn't have to suffer being a judge, just represent the token Hero presence the general populace had grown used to seeing at such events.

He'd been pissed, he remembered, since the job had originally been handed to Midnight. Whatever indisposition the Somnambulist-user had excused herself with though, whether or not the true reason was one too many drinks the previous night or miraculously breaking her growing dry streak, it had been enough to get Nezu to select him to go in her place.

He'd hated every minute of that day. And he hadn't bothered to hide that fact either. That's probably why all the child contestants had given him plenty of space and kept quiet whenever he was present. All except for one…

"Mister, are you really a Hero?" The little had asked, getting way too close for his comfort. Apparently his less than friendly appearance hadn't frightened everyone away. Pity.

"Yeah… I am," he'd answered as dryly as possible. He'd hoped that where looks might've failed perhaps attitude would do the trick against the bundle of joy.

"I don't think I've seen you before," The little girl had responded instead, smiling bright enough to rival All Might in cheerfulness and luminosity. "What's your name?"

He couldn't figure out what had been wrong with the girl; he was an underground hero, unsung by the masses, and worked to hunt down villains where other heroes feared to tread. He wasn't a social person by any means. Why was she bugging him?

"Eraserhead." had been his eventual one-word answer.

Again, instead of being off put by his countenance, the little girl had clapped her hands at the name.

"That's a cool name! My name's Lily! It was nice to meet you Mr. Erasurehead!" Standing there, Aizawa had been confused as to what he'd done next. The little girl, Lily, had succeeded in getting a handshake from him, the underground hero that never gave interviews or allowed the spotlight to fall on him.

Suddenly Lily's name had been called; it was her turn to appear on stage.

"It's time! Cheer for Lily today, and Lily will cheer for you on TV!" The little girl had seamlessly slipped into an even more perky and bubbly personality. She hadn't moved, however, obviously expecting him to cheer her on.

He didn't do cheering.

"You go and do your part," he'd answered instead, "And I'll always keep you safe."

The sparkling eyes and innocent smile he'd received in return had been dangerously close to making him feel something.

The performance had been beautiful and perfect, at least as far as Aizawa knew how to judge such things. Lily's motions had been fluid, natural, and joyful and her victory was undisputed. Unable to help himself, the gruff hero had found himself applauding the bluenette's act. But only a little.

Aware the girl had been getting to him despite his best efforts, Aizawa had made an effort to leave the venue, as soon as he was able, without Lily noticing. That had been the last time he'd seen her.

…Alive…

 _=Flashback ~ END=_

Snapping out his memories, Aizawa stumbled back, dropping the folder onto his desk.

"I… I just remembered I have to go to the faculty office for something…" the normally composed teacher said, holding onto his professional visage as hard as he could. "Take this period for self study."

With that, he left the classroom, head down, without a backwards glance.

"Lily might've seen that guy from somewhere before…" Lily mumbled, tilting her head to the side as soon as she felt it was proper to do so. "Do you think he left because of Lily?"

"Midoriya, just what did you mean by upgrade?" Iida yelled out, arm chopping the air like mad. The bespectacled student, forgetting what the class had just been told, was worried by what such terminology might suggest; he truly hoped the sweet little girl before them wasn't being referred to as such. He didn't know how he'd be able to accept it if the prestigious UA allowed for the enthralling of a child into a tool for hero training.

"Yeah! You're not going to tell us they're allowing you to keep slaves now, are you?!" Ojiro spat, slamming his hands onto his desk as he shot to his feet. The tailed-boy was beyond upset; seeing a reanimated corpse being forced to do the green-haired teen's work for him was one thing, but this was a whole other level of worse.

In no time at all, the room was a cacophony of voices all plying to be heard.

Izuku was frozen, shocked by how badly things had devolved so quickly. In a matter of moments his already damaged reputation was beginning to sink even further and he feared the few friends he had would soon abandon him for good. Unnoticed by the fretting green-haired teen, Tae had placed herself squarely between him and his classmates, barring her teeth with a low growl. Even Lily, small as she was, had instinctively taken a step away from the crowd and gone to hug his leg to offer her support.

"JUST LET HIM EXPLAIN!"

"CEASE YOUR BASELESS ACCUSATIONS!"

The stereo shouts from Jiro and Tokoyami respectively cut through the chaos, the former jumping to stand on her desk while the latter had used Dark Shadow to make himself appear more imposing. Tsuyu, too enraged at their stupidity to even speak to her classmates, had risen to stand next to Tae, glaring harshly at the few who could meet her eye. Instantly, the competing voices quieted, making Izuku feel beyond blessed to have such wonderful friends.

He made a mental note to remember to ask Jiro later if she actually wanted to be his friend though.

"Oh… um, th-thanks you guys! I'll make this quick though…" Izuku said, incredibly uncomfortable when all eyes landed on him expectantly. "You know what? Better yet… Lily, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The words caused the little girl to begin bouncing in place, her happiness at being given the spotlight obvious. Slipping into a cute pose, the bluenette began her introduction.

"Hello everyone! I'm Lily! Lily's the prettiest girl in the whole idol world!" Lily presented in a sing-song voice, dipping and spinning like she was on stage. After a cute wink with a smooch to her audience, she gave a gracious bow. "But now that Lily is dead, Lily will fight beside her hero Izu-nii! You can count on Lily!"

Silence. The members of 1-A needed a moment to processes what they'd just seen and heard.

"Did… did la petite mignonne just say…?" Yuga Aoyama, his hands split between holding his massive belt against his churning stomach and covering his mouth, couldn't bear to finish his question. The blond wanted with all his might to be able to disbelieve that he and his class had a dead child before them, hoping that refusing to speak the terrible truth would somehow undo it.

"W-why?" Momo choked out, the class president's mind reeling from facing the cruel fact spitting her in the face. The enquiry was followed by one of the mature young woman's fists being slammed onto her desktop. "What happened to her?!"

Lily recoiled, more from the question than Momo's aggressive emotional outlet. After a brief moment where it looked like the bluenette was fighting some internal battle, she turned to stare back at Izuku, a silent pleading in her red eyes.

"Lily doesn't have to answer that… does she?"

Izuku, himself glad to be able to skip reliving the horrors of Lily's fate, was quick to reassure the young zombie with another head pat and one of his best smiles.

"Of course not Lily-chan," the green-haired teen said, "You've told them plenty."

While the bluenette visibly relaxed at his kind words, Izuku's classmates all paled at the knowledge that such an innocent looking little girl had gone through something so disturbing and upsetting that she actively chose not to remember it. Many of them could only conceive of a handful of scenarios that they felt fit that bill, and all of them were incredibly sickening to consider.

Left embroiled in their imaginations, the rest of the class sat by as one of their number stood from her desk and walked over to Lily. Surprised that she'd have to be the one to bring up the oddity she'd noticed, Jiro knelt in front of the little bluenette, gazed into her ruby eyes, checked her pulse, nodded once, and decided it was officially alright to ask about what had been bothering her.

"So Lily's a zombie… that can talk… why?" As self-torturous as the rest of 1-A were being at the moment with their thoughts, the clear voice of their musically inclined classmate was enough to snap them back to reality. Like heat-seeking missiles, sharp inquisitive looks were thrown Izuku's way.

Once again, he'd landed in the spotlight.

"That's… kinda the upgrade…" the green-haired teen tried to begin an answer, only to be immediately drowned out by the ensuing uproar once again.

UA halls, under a staircase…

Shouta Aizawa was drowning, curled up in a ball in a spot he'd found back in his days as a student where no one would bother him. The normally indifferent man was facing a crisis—his worst nightmare had become a reality; he'd made a heroic promise and failed to uphold it—and worse still, the victim of his inadequacy had returned from the dead to torment him.

"Shouta-kun? What're you doing here?"

So much for his spot.

Hearing Midnight's voice but choosing to wallow instead of answer, Aizawa continued to sit in his ball, unmoving.

"What's with you?" Midnight continued to prod, sashaying closer to the small space her co-worker had holed up in. "You see a ghost?"

Upon getting closer, the 18+ Only Heroine sobered up instantly. Whatever could put tear tracks down the face of the hardened underground hero Eraserhead was no laughing matter.

"What… what would you do if someone you failed to save suddenly appeared right in front of you?" Aizawa eventually asked, a haunted note to his gravelly voice.

Midnight leaned back in a contemplative pose, a perfectly manicured hand raising up to cup her chin in thought while the other arm crossed her breasts to support her elbow. She'd seen Nezu do this pose a thousand times and this situation obviously called for serious smarts.

"I'd say it'd depend on how hard of a failure we're talking about," the heroine ultimately replied after a few moments of silence. Without further—or any—invitation, Midnight sat beside her co-worker, doing her best to project empathy.

"I promised to save her… and instead this little girl died at the hands of a group of repulsive degenerates," Aizawa forced the words out, palming his face in his hands. "She just walked into my classroom as a zombie, by the way."

Midnight's complexion paled to match that of the suffering man beside her. The heroine well knew that while such failures were more common, though underreported, occurrences than realized in today's society, they were also the ones that hurt the most. She couldn't believe the shit luck her co-worker had just rolled. It looked like even being warned about their students' Quirks wasn't enough anymore.

"If it were me," Midnight said, a feral grin curling across her full lips, "I'd probably find a nice secluded corner to cry in… and then I'd go on a bloody crusade and not stop until I'd made all those damn perverts eat their own dicks!"

It was a ludicrous statement of course. They were Pro Heroes, not Vigilantes. That kind of action was beyond the purview of all but the most underground and black marked of heroes. But the buxom woman was trying to get a reaction from her despondent co-worker, a laugh, a reprimand, anything. Seeing the vicious glare form in the eyes of the man beside her, she felt victorious.

"That's… not a bad idea," Aizawa grumbled as he stood up, a look of stony determination settling on his features.

"E-Eh?" Midnight was taken aback by the terrifying look. She hadn't expected him to take her seriously!

Pulling himself together, the formerly depressed man began to walk away. Only a few steps away, he stopped.

"Thanks for listening, I feel better," Aizawa said, glancing back briefly at the stunned woman behind him. He had a new goal, for the first time in too many years to count.

He just hoped Nezu would agree to allow him some additional hero work hours in the near future.

"Why am I suddenly feeling guilty?" Midnight's words fell on deaf ears, the hall now empty. Sliding to her feet and resuming her walk, the 18+ Heroine hoped. She hoped that the return of a long buried fear of her dear friend falling into villainy was just a trick of her imagination.

Back in Class 1-A…

After more discussion, shouting, counter-shouting, and calmer minds ultimately prevailing, things had thankfully wound down. For the first time since arriving in the classroom it felt like Izuku had finally found some room to breathe while everyone else was preoccupied.

In one corner the girl, consisting of Momo, Toru, Mina, and Ochaco took turns playing with Lily and brushing her luscious hair. Others like Todoroki and Kirishima watched the undead girl from the sidelines, the sadness weighing their gazes a clear indication they found her existence hard to accept. Koji Koda, the boy with the boulder-like head and whispery voice, and others like him put more effort into ignoring the elephant in the room; the actual crimes that had been committed against a child like Lily.

Then… there were the likes of Ojiro and Mineta, who for their own reasons were against the existence of another undead in the classroom.

Tae was in perfect form acting as an excellent deterrent to any actions they might've taken though.

"I'm sorry Tsu-chan…" Izuku apologized once again. He blamed the fact that his dear friend had earned detention on himself naturally.

"Don't be," Tsuyu countered, doing her best to reduce her friend's feelings of guilt. "It was my choice and no one else's. It's not your blame to carry."

Had it not been for Lily keeping the other girl's fully distracted, the frog-girl knew she and Izuku would be getting the third degree for how close they'd become while speaking. The green-haired boy seemed way too worried about her.

"Still, I wish there was something I could do to make up for the trouble…" Tsuyu so didn't need her friend's kicked puppy-dog eyes right now. But if he was adamant about offering, she wasn't above taking advantage…

She had just the thing too.

"Fine, if you insist," Tsuyu said, acting as if she'd given in. "Why don't you help me with the chemistry work I missed while too distracted by your blood?"

Now, when Izuku realized he couldn't help her with the assignments—he'd been in a worse headspace than her—she'd have a legitimate reason to keep their close contact going without looking desperate. It was the perfect way to make sure she'd get to spend more time with him. Any minute he'd stutter out an apolo—

"Sure, what lessons were you having problems with?" The green-haired teen asked, pulling out his textbook.

Tsuyu frowned, he'd answered without a second of hesitation. Almost as if…

"Weren't you too upset to focus the last few days?" The frog-girl ventured to ask, hiding her disappointment with forced curiosity.

Izuku didn't look away from the pages he was fumbling through, busy checking a few of his personal notes, when he answered.

"I was… but I've already finished the book, so this shouldn't be a problem…" Whatever else he'd meant to say was lost to a storm of mumbling.

"You finished the whole textbook… already?" Tsuyu's incredulity temporarily usurped her usual monotone. Unfortunately, Izuku took the tonal change for one of criticism.

Years spent as a victim of similar condemnation had left the green-haired teen with the disposition to avoid acknowledging his intelligence. So in true Midoriya form, he tried to cover for his accidental slip.

"I was bored…?" Izuku weakly replied, instantly knowing such an answer was too stupid to pass muster with his friend.

Tsuyu looked from the now sweating teen in front of her to the backpack at his feet, just now remembering that at least half of the notebooks in said pack were filled with Quirk and hero analyses. And he had many more just like them that he didn't have the space to keep with him at all times. It suddenly clicked to the frog-girl that the sweet boy before her had a truly brilliant mind.

"Izu-kun… is there a book on any of the syllabi for any of our classes that you haven't finished yet?" Tsuyu asked with slight apprehension.

The green-haired teen stopped his page turning, considering the question. He snapped his fingers a second later.

"Art History," Izuku said, "I… I just can't understand it at all."

Tsuyu facepalmed. How was she supposed to deal with this cinnamon roll without feeling like a complete idiot now?

"Yo! I could totally help out with Artsy stuff if you lend me a hand with Chem too!" The sudden offer was followed by Jiro plopping herself down next to Tsuyu, bag and notebook in hand.

Tsuyu might've felt annoyed by the intrusion, but her sudden dire need to cover how inadequate she now felt trumped the kneejerk reaction. In fact, she'd welcome her classmate's presence while she thought of another plan.

"Might I join this fortuitous study session?" Tokoyami piped up, approaching the three. It was hard to see unless one looked, but the avian-headed boy was sporting a massive blush due to the embarrassment he felt at needing to ask for help. "And… if I could be so bold… would aid in mathematics be acceptable as well? I'd… really be grateful…"

In no time at all, the now group of four were huddled around a pile of books, lost to the world around them as they shared and polished their knowledge with each other.

After school…

The rest of the day had come and gone without further incidents… besides the slightly odd behavior from Aizawa when he'd eventually returned from his trip to the faculty office. When their classmates had left after the final bell, Detective Tsukauchi had stopped by to pick up Lily for the identification process, which was being held next door.

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Tae were now alone in 1-A's classroom, waiting. Two were quiet as they thought over their day, the last busy staring into space. Lily's official welcome to the class had been an interesting mixture of reactions; most hadn't known how to handle the realization they were interacting with a dead child, and those that did act ran the gamut.

Surprisingly enough, it had been Kirishima that had gone as far as to offer up a prayer for the little girl's soul, which had caused Lily to give the red-head a crushing hug. Not one to be outdone, Momo had promised to bring her beauty accessories and tools the next day, the mature girl almost giddy at the idea of dolling up the bluenette so she'd look like a real idol. Needless to say, it was a good thing Lily no longer really needed air, her excitement and joy had been so overpowering she might've passed out from hyperventilation otherwise.

The door to the classroom opened and Tsuyu and Izuku turned, bowing toward the teacher they expected to have entered, Present Mic. Imagine their surprise when upon straightening the two were met with the sight of their principal instead, entering with an extremely skeletal looking man.

Izuku was doubly shocked to realize he recognized the man as the one he'd met at Dagobah.

"I told you he'd be here," Nezu quipped to the emaciated man from the doorway, pocketing a yen note said man handed over with a wince.

"Principal! Sir!" Izuku and Tsuyu exclaimed at the same time, quickly giving a much more formal bow. The Quirked animal gave a slight nod and motioned for them to stop.

Stepping into the room, the two adults made their way to the students.

"Present Mic had some rather… unexpected… business come up, so I offered to oversee this detention," Nezu explained without prompting, seeing the quizzical looks coming from the two green teens. "Although, seeing as I already understand the causes for Asui-san's perceived misbehavior, I'm willing to deviate from a more conventional punishment. That is… if you're interested?"

The principal's proposition immediately set the two students on edge. Legend of the Quirked animal's love of toying with humans had already made the rounds in the freshman classes, and while Izuku was fairly sure they had nothing to fear due to his earlier interactions with Nezu, he wasn't about to risk Tsuyu's safety for anything. Tsuyu, likewise, was prepared to accept any punishment over allowing more harm to come to Izuku.

"W-what… did you have in mind?" Izuku asked, inching in front of his friend. Unbidden, Tae covered the trio's rear. Just to be safe.

Outwardly raising a furred brow, Nezu internally cheered at seeing the protective behavior in front of him. It only encouraged the hope he'd begun to foster in his heart.

"I'm not much one for corporal punishment, or long lectures on responsibility and consequences," Nezu said, jumping up to sit at Aizawa's desk. "These are things I leave to my staff. Instead, I tend toward a more… intellectual approach to things."

As the Quirked animal spoke, the skeletal man pulled out and placed a wooden box on the desk. At a prompt from the principal Izuku, Tsuyu, and Tae stepped closer, allowing them to see the ornate designs engraved on the small case. Nezu opened the container, revealing a chessboard with neatly rowed pieces. Each figure appeared to be beautifully handcrafted.

"You should feel honored at having a chance to play against Nezu-sensei, young Midoriya," the lanky man suddenly spoke up, earning the attention of said teen but unable to garner enough to pull his gaze from the board.

"O-oh I am… mister…" Izuku trailed off, fumbling when he belatedly realized he couldn't remember the sickly looking man's name. It completely went over the heads of the two living students that it was Izuku who'd be facing the principal instead of the frog-girl who'd actually been in trouble.

The man only chuckled, seemingly finding the green-haired teen's question humorous for some reason.

"Yagi. Toshinori Yagi," the now introduced Yagi said. "I work as one of Nezu's secretaries."

It was a simple lie, one the blond had begged the principal to allow so his presence wouldn't further antagonize the teen he'd already hurt so much.

"Nice to meet you, Yagi-san," Izuku said, bowing again to the man. Tsuyu quickly followed suit, although Tae remained ramrod straight. If one had looked, they might've seen the zombie-girl restraining herself from growling at the blond.

Meanwhile, Nezu had finished setting up the chessboard. The Quirked animal clapped his paws together, the soft sound still catching the attention of all present.

"Now, for the terms," Nezu said, glancing between his two students. "Midoriya-san and I will play a single game. Depending on how he fairs, Asui-san's punishment will either be reduced to time served observing the match… or…"

At the trailing of the principal's words, both Izuku and Tsuyu felt their hearts constrict. Neither knew what madness to expect from their school's infamous principal.

"She'll have to promise never to do such a thing again."

Izuku blinked. Tsuyu blinked.

What?

"I won't! I promise!" The frog-girl declared as soon as her brain could fire again, thrown for a loop. Even as the words left her mouth, however, Tsuyu knew she'd do the exact same thing again if she believed Izuku was in trouble.

Nezu laughed lightly at the quick response, Yagi even cracking a smile. Like either of them believed such a thing from what they'd already witnessed of the two.

"Well that's good to hear," the principal said, allowing the pledge to go unchallenged. "It looks like we can just enjoy the game now, eh Midoriya-san?"

Signaling the green-haired teen to take a seat, Nezu looked over his black pieces, eager to see Izuku's opening move.

"Ohummm…" Tae lowly groaned, causing Izuku to chuckle. The easy response indicated to those who didn't speak zombie that nothing important had been communicated.

"Of course I'm going to lose, I only know the basics of the game," Izuku said, somewhat informing the others of what had been groaned. "Even so, I know this will be a good learning experience."

With that, the green-haired teen made his first move, earning a smile from the principal and a raised brow from Yagi. Taking a moment, Nezu considered the board, visualizing a handful of possible moves, counter moves, and contingencies.

"So, what's your opinion of the current Quirk Hierarchy Midoriya-san?" Nezu threw out as he moved his first piece. The unexpected, and controversial, question earned surprised stares from Tsuyu and Yagi both.

"I think it's stupid," Izuku replied without missing a beat, making his next move.

The surprised stares transferred to him.

"How so?" Nezu asked after finishing his second move. A thoughtful expression passed over the green-haired teen.

"Well, logically speaking, the idea of a hierarchy based on maintaining strong Emitter types and evolving stronger bloodlines is ludicrous when considering the randomosity of Quirk inheritance," Izuku replied, debating between two pieces for his third move. "Take me for example. My parents have Emitter type Quirks, but I'm a Mutant type. It just happens."

Decided, the green-haired teen placed his piece, blocking some of his own while leaving his opponent with two obvious paths of attack.

Tsuyu had known that Izuku wasn't a fan of the Quirk Hierarchy their society clung to, but to hear him openly declare such a position gave her hope for the future. If someone with such a powerful Quirk was willing to be so open-minded, it would set an example for others to follow.

Yagi was impressed with the boy's reasoning. Of course he'd known of the unofficial, and in some cases, official, practices that constituted the Quirk Hierarchy, but as the Symbol of Peace, he'd long ago decided to stay out of that particular fight. He'd worked to build a foundation for society to prosper, destabilizing it when it'd just been so embroiled for so long would've made his job as a hero impossibly harder. At this point, he was sad to say, it was a battle for the next generation to fight.

"So… you believe what then?" Nezu probed, taking a second to lift a piece, consider it, then return it to move another. "That the Hierarchy should be based on power and utility, instead of type?"

It was Yagi's turn to blink in confusion. It was well known that the principal usually obliterated challengers in three moves. How was the match still going?

"No, that'd be even worse!" Izuku chuckled, sliding a piece forward. The two living spectators were now hanging on every word spoken between the two opponents.

"Oh? How so?" Nezu threw back, moving an unexpected piece yet still not finishing the battle of wits.

"Power alone is one of the worst ways to measure someone's worth," Izuku stated firmly. "I mean, what good does it do anyone to have all the power in the world if he or she doesn't use it to protect or save the weak?"

The spoken words cut deeply into Yagi's heart. They were eerily similar to his own master's beliefs on heroes, a philosophy he'd recently realized he'd walked away from after his crippling injury.

Tsuyu was mystified at how a simple game of chess had progressed into something entirely more profound.

Nezu's eyes widened. That last move—the boy was taunting him! His patience and conviction… it was exciting to see!

It made him want to go all out.

"What would you propose then?"

Such a question shouldn't have come as a surprise to the green-haired teen based on how the discussion had progressed, but all the same Izuku found himself speechless. He almost missed the principal's move.

"Well, for starters, actions should speak louder than words," Izuku asserted after recovering. "A man's worth should be measured by the benefit his actions bring to society. I-I mean… a woman's too! I'm including both in that—I'm not sexist!"

The green-haired teen's fumbling recovery, and quick glances toward his froggy companion, almost covered his next move.

"Stop worrying Izu-k—erm, Izu-ku-san, kero," Tsuyu deadpanned over her near slip of how close the two were, "I know you intended to be all inclusive with your words."

Truly it was sometimes exasperating all of the silly things the poor boy fretted over.

"You mention society… are you including the whole, or merely the hero aspect?" Nezu asked, taking a handful of seconds before making another move.

"As a whole. I mean, heroes are important, don't get me wrong, but why can't we praise others who are just as important in keeping things together?" Izuku answered the question with his own. "Why can't we praise the surgeons who battle against death on a daily basis in the hospitals? Why aren't we recognizing the police officers that prevent smaller crimes from plaguing the streets? Even teachers are praiseworthy… when they do their jobs. I-I'm talking about middle school—UA's been great as far as teachers go so far."

Beginning to fret again, Izuku finished moving his piece. While Nezu contemplated his own move, Tsuyu was forced to break the green-haired teen out of a mumble storm.

At this point, Yagi was nearing the end of his rope. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was the first time he'd witnessed anyone stand their ground for so long against the principal, even if he was going easy on the kid…

Thirty minutes later…

Nezu and Yagi waved their goodbyes to the retreating forms of two teens and two zombies, three of which appeared to be excitedly discussing what would happen during classes tomorrow. The two adults, however, were at the moment more interested in discussing what had just happened in the classroom.

"Fifteen moves… Sensei… I can't believe you were held off for so long…" Yagi was the first to address his thoughts. He well knew how fired up the Quirked animal could get, and how brutal he was when he let loose. "You held back for an awfully long time."

"That's the thing… I didn't!" Nezu replied, chuckling. "Truthfully I haven't had that much fun in ages. I'm actually looking forward to a next time."

The longing suffused into the principal's voice caused Yagi to shudder, only for a fresh shiver of fear to shoot down his spine when he processed what the Quirked animal had just said. He hadn't been holding back?!

Toshinori Yagi, at that moment, freely admitted that he was intimidated by the thought of having to teach such a gifted mind.

"So… what do you think? About the kid and his Quirk?" Yagi asked, hoping to glean some advice from the genius beside him. The skeletal man hoped the principal would give him something he could use to make amends for his past failures with the boy.

"I think… that tomorrow will prove to be most interesting," Nezu replied, considering every piece of information his high-functioning intellect had available. "Will Midoriya prove he can command his tools handedly in rescue operations? Will he bend to the pressure and end up commanding other students as well—or instead? I can hardly wait to find out!"

Yagi quieted, contemplating what awaited him. He needed to make a good impression this time. He needed to set an example for all of his students…

…At the USJ.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Thank you for reading this far, but please be advised that this story will not get any less heavy as it progresses, you have been warned... the fluff will return though.


	11. Sinister Intrusion

**Magnus:** Well, time to tackle the USJ arc... expect a twist!

 **Disclaier:** Do I really need to keep adding warnings about the story being dark?

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A sinister intrusion.**

It was into a rather plain office that Mitsuki Bakugo and her son Katsuki walked, quite a bit earlier than needed. The two were clad in the best formal clothes they could find in their closets, the mother well aware of the impact presentation might make on the inauspicious day. The rest of their lives could very well be at stake here, and they needed every advantage they could scrounge up if they wanted even a hope of walking free.

Too bad only one of the two truly meant their repentance.

"Mrs. Bakugo, on behalf of UA Academy, allow me to present the demands and conditions for your son to avoid criminal charges," immediately spoke a tall, sharp-featured man with stylish hair as the two entered. Words dropped from his tongue like that of the consummate charmer, his easygoing demeanor disarming. His identification card read 'Sakamoto.' "Mind you, these are only on behalf of the school."

Next to the obviously long retained lawyer, who stood behind the single desk that was present, an imposing woman exuding an air of a thousand victories stepped forward, taking the man's left side. Her violet locks were crowned in an austere bun except for two bangs that framed her stern face and the power suit she wore was impeccable. Her identification card reading 'Kamishiro' was clipped to her chest.

"On behalf of the Asui Family, it is my duty and honor to ensure my clients be assured their lives will no longer be placed in jeopardy at the hands of a poorly raised brat with delusions of grandeur," the woman proclaimed, staring dispassionately at the Bakugos.

Katsuki shifted where he stood, glaring at the bitch that dared to badmouth him. He wondered why his mother wasn't unleashing her usual temper on these extras already.

On the opposite side of Sakamoto stood another woman; this one wearing glasses, a tan blazer with a white skirt, and a clearly angry visage.

"On behalf of the Iida Family, I will guarantee that no evil here goes unpunished," the second woman declared, taking a seat along with the other attorneys. 'Hange' was stamped on her identification card.

Mitsuki swallowed hard, already sweating buckets under such blistering glares. Everything from this point on depended on her son sticking to the plan… and whatever mercy could be found at the hands of the intimidating lawyers the Asui and Iida Families had delivered them to.

The ride to the USJ…

The remaining students of class 1-A, plus zombies, were currently bundled on a bus on their way to being tested on the most important role of being a hero—saving lives. Many were excited at such a prospect, others were nervous, others still were… distracted.

"And… this is powder for your nose…" Momo explained as she pointed to an open compartment in the ridiculously large makeup case sitting next to her. With an angelic laugh, Lily clapped in delight from the mature girl's lap.

"It's incredible!" the little zombie cried, a smile so pure it blinded half the students stretching across her face. "It's prettier than the professional sets Lily saw backstage!"

With the bus designed so that its seats were against the windows, the need to have students cramped into pairs had been eliminated. Momo was thankful Izuku's observational skills had allowed him to notice this fact before anyone had wasted time choosing partners, though it hadn't stopped Iida from trying. Her being able to more easily spoil Lily was a nice perk too.

"Man, is it still weird to anyone that we're sharing our education with two zombies now?" Kirishima asked no one in particular. "I can't decide if Midoriya's more manly for having them around or not."

The redhead's words may have seemed questioning, but his ruby eyes were undeniably sad. It was obvious the teen wished they could give the little girl final rest. In his opinion, of the two zombies she unequivocally deserved a proper send off to the afterlife.

"It's wrong," Ojiro grumbled, hearing Kirishima's words and deciding to throw in his own two yen. The tailed-boy's frown spoke of pure animosity and rejection.

Perturbed, the spiky redhead leaned away from his classmate.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Kirishima asked. Ojiro merely crossed his arms in judgment.

"True heroes do their own work," the tailed-boy stated, nodding to himself. "They don't stoop to using others."

Unable to keep himself from eavesdropping, Tokoyami clenched his fist as he reigned in his anger. A lecture was the least of what he wanted to give his peer; Ojiro hadn't only just insulted his friend, but he'd also offended the raven-headed boy himself.

Dark Shadow, the eldritch entity that lived inside of him thanks to his Quirk, was much the same to him as Tae and Lily were to Izuku. He'd long ago come to terms with and befriended the sentient creature in order to become a hero, it standing as his strength, and it was beyond rude for someone to openly denounce that kind of partnership as something foul out of turn.

"Don't," Izuku's soft warning was accompanied by a warm hand resting on Tokoyami's shoulder. "It's not worth it."

Turning, the raven-headed teen saw his friend looking back at him with an earnest smile and clear eyes. Beside the green-haired teen, Asui—Tsu—sat nose-deep in a notebook that looked exactly like the one in his own hands.

"Of course," Tokoyami replied just as softly, re-opening his notebook. "I do indeed possess something much worthier of occupying my time with."

Looking down, the raven-haired teen, and even Dark Shadow after a minute, once again became absorbed in the pages of his notebook. Curiosity had led him into asking Tsuyu what had her so engrossed when they'd first set off for the testing site, and surprise had greeted him when he'd been informed it was a Quirk Analysis authored by their mutual green-haired friend.

It had made immediate sense to him that Izuku would pay that kind of attention to his princess… admitted or not… but then his friend had given him one as well. Opening the innocent looking book had revealed page after page of incredibly accurate and extensive details about his own Quirk! Further examination had shown that there were sections dedicated to everything from gear that could theoretically boost his performance to tactics that would give him an edge in battle.

One particular entry postulated the idea of Dark Shadow forming a sort of armor around his body. That one caught both of their attentions.

In the rear of the bus, Mina and Toru sat together, quietly talking amongst themselves. The pink-skinned girl was just shy of fuming; every time she tried to have a little fun or lighten up the mood a little something came along and sabotaged her. With her last hope for a proper romance to gossip about failing to bear fruit, for the moment, she felt it was high time she pranked someone.

And she knew just the target.

"Min-chan, maybe we should lay low for today," Toru pleaded, dressed in her hero costume like everyone else, that is to say, gloves and a pair of boots. "Besides, there's no ammunition to use. They're all clean."

The pink-haired girl considered her friend's words, finding her other classmates extremely boring today. Why couldn't everyone act more like Kiri used to, and provide her never-ending entertainment?

"Yeah… maybe you're right…" Mina conceded, before noticing Toru's words were a little too accurate. "They really do look clean… too clean…"

Back at the front of the bus, Izuku and Tsuyu were decked in their repaired suits, which looked better than new. But what had caught the pinkette's attention wasn't the sudden increased quality of her classmates' costumes, or the addition of strange looking guns on the verdanette's person… no, what drew her eye was that Tae and Lily appeared exceptionally hygienic. And seeing undead so spiffed was unnatural… wasn't it?

Mina quietly admitted to herself that perhaps Lily had been allowed to use a shower, but that didn't account for the appearance of the less mentally present Tae now, did it?

"I can't believe she finished your weapons in only four days, kero," Tsuyu admitted, expressing her surprise at the artillery before her when she could finally break away from her notebook. Izuku nodded in agreement, pulling out and examining one of his new pieces from its shoulder holster.

Hatsume had been able to complete three models ahead of time; a blocky pistol, a sturdy-looking SMG, and a menacing pump action shotgun. The simplest had been for Izuku, who hadn't wanted to deal with unwieldy weaponry so early in his career. Lily had been given the SMG; her small size perfect for agile movements and rapid-fire attacks. That left Tae with the shotgun, a decision the green-haired teen was still a little unsure of.

"I'm just as surprised!" Izuku agreed, happy to finally see some of his imagined gadgets come to life. These would be the tools that would become fundamental in his future as a pro. "They're just prototypes though. I need to do some testing firs—"

"Hey Midoriya!" Mina's shout overrode whatever the green-haired teen was going to say. The pinkette's overly giddy expression didn't sit well with the resident necromancer… or frog-girl.

In perfect sync, Izuku and Tsuyu turned to look at Mina, earning both an even more pronounced grin.

"You know… I've been noticing that Tae-chan's always looking clean and healthy…" the pinkette began, attempting to draw her target in. The confused stares from the green duo let her know she'd made an easy catch. "Is it difficult for you to wash her during bath time?"

Izuku sputtered, nearly dropping his new pistol. Holstering the gun, the green-haired boy felt almost every pair of eyes on the bus land on him. Even Tsuyu's… especially Tsuyu's…

"I… I do the best I can," Izuku fumbled, trying to avoid explicit details, "My mother helps the most though, to make sure she feels clean."

The green-haired teen was sure that most of his classmates didn't buy his hasty explanation, but at the very least it appeared nobody seemed to want to press the issue.

"So… you've seen her—them—naked…" Mineta was that nobody apparently, quickly jumping to the worst conclusions. "You've been with both of them… naked… in the bathroom!"

At this point, Mina and Toru had accomplished their mission, and were covertly covering their mouths and stomachs in a vain attempt to contain their uncontrollable giggling. Others weren't so delighted, and had turned green at the implications.

"Oi! Stop that you perv!" Jiro almost shouted. The punk rock girl could admit to herself that she'd been curious about the topic at one point, but digging into it in public was in extremely bad taste.

Mineta, unable to contain himself any longer, jumped up onto his seat, still not even standing eye level with the green-haired teen.

"This is so unfair Midoriya!" the pervy midget shouted, flailing his arms for added effect. "We can't even land a kiss on a girl, and yet you can just grab these two by the pu—"

 **BANG!**

Quick as lightning, Izuku drew his pistol, took aim, and fired, shooting the midget right in the chin. The piece of tech worked exactly as intended, releasing a realistic sound effect for maximized intimidation factor but including almost no recoil.

The bus was deafening in its silence. The members of 1-A that had been observing the spectacle were beyond speechless; their vice-president had just shot a classmate! Heroes-in-training they might've been, but none had any idea of how to react to the situation. On one hand it was a no-brainer that shooting someone probably wasn't the right answer, on the other hand… Mineta…

"HMMFFF!"

Mineta had recoiled from the impact of the shot, which had struck with almost the equivalent force of a strong sucker punch, but it was the quickly expanding foam that had caused him to attempt to cry for help. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you felt about the midget, the bubbling concoction quickly covered his mouth before solidifying a moment later. If the diminutive pervert wanted to speak again he'd need outside assistance… or make peace with ripping off his lips.

"Gaaaha…" Tae groaned, snapping the busload of students from their shock.

"You're right, Hatsume really did make them exactly as requested," Izuku replied, clicking the safety switch on his pistol, keen to prevent a misfire of his weapon. In a move that obviously still needed work, the green-haired teen flicked the gun into a spin around his index finger before holstering it. "Maybe I should let her make all our gear? It'd be a great partnership."

Tsuyu's resultant croaking closely resembled a rebuke, and coupled with her poking of Izuku's cheek in clear disapproval sent many of their classmates into fits of humor.

Meanwhile, at the front of the bus, Aizawa chose to ignore the shenanigans of his students for the moment, unable to shake the suspicion that something wasn't right.

 _'It doesn't bode well that we still have no idea who did it,'_ Aizawa thought, mulling over the morning's incident once again. _'Or, more importantly, what purpose it served.'_

Earlier in the day, before he'd even had a chance to roll out of bed, the gruff pro hero had been informed by a call from UA secretaries that the school's perimeter had been breached at some point during the night. The feat itself was less impressive than the fact that the gaping hole left in the defensive wall had been made without any indicative noise. If it hadn't been for the original alarms sounding from the barriers first being initiated, the break in might never have been discovered until an arriving student had noticed it.

As it was, after a hasty search of the grounds and the school from top to bottom, nothing had been turned up. That alone put the entire staff even more on their guard. In more than one heroes' opinion, finding no clues at all was more suspicious and worrisome than if they'd uncovered traces of someone.

 _'We should've postponed this…'_ Aizawa reflected, _'I don't like this…'_

Unfortunately, it wasn't like he could turn the bus around now.

Ten minutes later, Entrance of the USJ…

Entering through the reinforced doors of the massive domed facility, Aizawa and his nineteen students, plus two zombies, were greeted by a truly breathtaking sight. From the massive walkway they stood on that dropped away via stairs, a multitude of catastrophes could be seen.

In the distance an artificial lake glistened, a six-tiered spiral flume releasing water near a small yacht that appeared shipwrecked. Across from the lake rose a miniature mountain range; deep crevices clear to see even from this distance. Next door to the mountains rested a huge crumbling mound of earth where half-submerged structures bespoke of a devastating landslide. Opposing glass domes, one decorated in flames while the other in storm clouds, squatted to the group's right and next to the lake. Lastly, a small-scale city taken right out of a post-apocalyptic movie stood to their left.

Connecting all of these zones was a beautiful plaza with a fountain that was a perfect place to use as a hub and rest area. All told it was a perfect place for training any Quirk imaginable.

"Everyone! I've been waiting for you!" Greeted a seemingly living space suit. "Welcome!"

Before the students of 1-A could think quickly enough to recognize the famous hero, a certain nerd blurted out the knowledge.

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen!" Izuku gushed, introducing the beloved figure. "As a rescue hero, they've saved tons of people from all kinds of disasters!"

The green-haired teen's sharing of information was well received by both his fellow students and the advising hero, who always appreciated being recognized. Aizawa, standing to the side, glanced around in thought. Something wasn't right… again…

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" the gruff teacher asked, moving closer to his co-worker. If something had happened, he didn't want to worry his students when finding out. "He was supposed to meet us here."

To class 1-A, what followed their homeroom teacher's enquiry was a hushed conversation in a secret language spoken alongside a game of charades, Thirteen mysteriously holding up three fingers while whispering. Wondering if he should be worried, the resident necromancer looked around with a frown.

The green-haired teen was unable to discern what the two pro heroes were discussing, but if Aizawa-sensei's body language was anything to go by then it wouldn't hurt to be on high alert. Beside him, Tae slipped into a tenser stance, not helping Izuku's nerves one bit. Lily, in contrast, merely grabbed onto his pants leg nervously.

"I see… he was just delayed," Aizawa's grousing suddenly garnered the attention of his students. "Well, it can't be helped. Let's get started."

A quick bow from the space-themed hero and class 1-A was handed over to their rescue instructor.

"Now then, Thirteen began, "Who can tell me the best way to tell a combat Quirk from a support Quirk?"

After tricking the class with that opening question, since they revealed it was how a Quirk was used that decided its classification from a professional hero-ing standpoint, the rescue hero launched into their speech. Attentive so as to not be thrown off again, the students ended up being exceedingly receptive to the lecture.

They learned, if they hadn't already considered the fact, that Quirks could be either tremendously beneficial or extremely detrimental to society based on users' concern for the safety of those around them. Izuku personally loved the part where Thirteen reiterated that Quirks that were considered dangerous or dark shouldn't be judged villainous out of turn unless they were used with the intention to kill.

With a flourish, the rescue hero ended their discourse and bowed, earning cheers from 1-A. As a whole the group felt further energized to learn rescue procedures.

And then the electricity flickered… and died.

Aizawa was the first to feel it, an overwhelming presence oozing malice, coming from the center of the plaza down below. He was too slow to stop Izuku, however, who walked over to the stairs to look out toward the fountain. The pro hero had no way of knowing his problem child had his own sensitivity to such anomaly.

Unaware of his teacher's alarm, the green-haired teen's blood was making his veins tingle all over, and not in a good way. Tae's low growl and Lily's soft whimpers only amplified his growing fears.

"Sensei. Tell me this is a drill…" Izuku whispered, pinched voice denoting the anxiety he was feeling at the moment. Now standing beside him, Aizawa shook his head.

"I can't…" the gruff teacher denied. The man's mind raced faster and faster, vainly attempting to conceive of the best way to keep his students safe from a threat he couldn't even see yet. "Everyone! Gather together and don't move!"

As Aizawa bellowed his orders, a massive hole in reality twisted into existence down in the plaza. In a split second, the shadowy tear ripped open, exploding outward to cover the entire fountain area in a massive dark cloud of mist. From the writhing darkness, figures began to emerge, too many to count. From their distance facial expressions were hard to denote, but the common demeanor they carried made it clear they weren't friendly at all.

Izuku, analytical mind whirring into gear, noticed immediately that a large portion of the mist-walking invaders were mutants, or at least held dominant mutant genes that colored their physical traits. Even with such little information to go on, the green-haired teen felt his stomach drop at the sight. It was a sad reality, but the Quirk Hierarchy the world lived by didn't take kindly to those who appeared less than human, growing more discriminatory the more bizarre the appearance.

He might've sounded like a hypocrite, but in that moment, Izuku knew beyond a doubt these were villains.

"Whoa! This is just like the entrance exam!" Kirishima exclaimed, stepping closer to the edge of the stairway. "Did our scenarios begin already?"

"Stay back!" Izuku barked, throwing an arm out to bock the crimson-haired teen. "We need to obey Aizawa-sensei!"

Below the two pro heroes and heroes-in-training, the expanding dark mist paused before receding into a humanoid shape… if humans had black fire with yellow eyes for heads. The mist-man looked up, gazing intently at the observers above. Unsure if it would work, Izuku put his entire focus into his hearing.

"…teen and Eraserhead…" the green-haired teen managed to hear, "…schedule said… Might would… today…"

The words were disconcerting, but Aizawa's response was even worse.

"Damn, so these are the bastards behind the infiltration…"

 _'Infiltration? Where? UA?'_ Izuku's mind shuddered to think what they were going to do if these were villains powerful enough to break into one of Japan's premiere hero academies and get away with it.

Aizawa clenched his fists and grit his teeth in frustration. This was a disaster. There were enough scumbags down there to give him problems even if he had Thirteen's help, and as it was he couldn't allow the rescue hero to leave his students unattended. That meant he'd be doing this solo. Instantly accepting the reality of the situation, the normally gruff pro hero pulled up his goggles, covering his eyes completely.

So be it.

Izuku didn't know what to do, but he knew there was no way he or his classmates were ready for this. A life and death situation was so far above a combat drill it wasn't funny… and even from this distance the green-haired teen could feel the bloodlust rolling off so many of the villains.

Some signal, unseen and unheard, must've sounded because as one the mob of invaders advanced, Izuku seeing only three hold back by the fountain. Of the three, even with the dark mist-man present, it was a lanky man with silver hair that projected the most maleficence, even more so than the massive man-beast with its brain exposed. This probably had to do with the fact that the silver-haired man was covered head to toe in dismembered hands.

Izuku hoped those were just props to intimidate them… because it was working.

"Sensei, those three in the back are probably the leaders," the green-haired teen informed, unable to leave such information to chance even though a pro hero such as Eraserhead no doubt already noticed such a thing.

"I know," Aizawa said curtly, bending his knees slightly in preparation of launching himself forward.

Izuku, seeing his teacher preparing to preemptively strike their enemies, couldn't hold back what was haunting his thoughts.

"Sensei… they're organized…" the green-haired teen whispered, pressing through his bone-shaking terror. "That means they probably have a plan…"

Of course the villains had a plan. Going so far as to infiltrate such a prestigious school as UA, and then to dare attack students on top of that? Normal villains wouldn't be brave enough to even consider such a thing unless there was a solid strategy planned.

"I know," Aizawa repeated, this time turning halfway to consider his problem child. "Stay with your classmates. Keep them together."

Without giving any further orders, Aizawa hurled himself forward, bounding down the stairs in an effort to prevent the mob of villains from getting any closer to his students. Without waiting for any further orders, Izuku headed back to his classmates, walking into a group of students who were beginning to panic as the weight of their current crisis settled on their shoulders.

"Sensei, shouldn't the facility's alarms be sounding?" Momo asked Thirteen as Izuku melded into the ranks of 1-A. "What's happened to the sensors?"

The space-themed hero was concentrating on a device on their wrist, pressing buttons over and over again with no response.

"They should be responding…" Thirteen said, seemingly confused as to why their tech wasn't working properly.

Todoroki stepped forward, face as emotionless as it'd ever been. The dual-haired teen was by this time recognized by many in 1-A as their strongest member; those same students felt the heterochromatic's Quirk was a nice reassurance to have around.

"The more important question…" Todoroki paused, making sure everyone was paying attention, "Is did they only appear here… or all around campus?"

The idea that this was a widespread incursion boggled the minds of many. No one had been gutsy enough to launch a full-scale war against UA since the early days of the hero profession, when the academy had first been established.

"Unfortunately, all we know right now is that they've attacked here, a place isolated from the main campus," Todoroki continued, glaring disdainfully at the mob of villains. "And what's worse, they chose a time when a class was meant to be present. This was planned, it must be."

Izuku, seeing the hush that followed the grim assertion as his only window to speak, stepped up next to the heterochromatic.

"We need to evacuate. Now," the green-haired teen declared. "With Thirteen in the lead, we should be able to make it."

If he'd had the time, Izuku would've appreciated the expressions many of his classmates were giving him. In these moments of stress and danger, almost all eyes looked to him with hints of the faith that comes from understanding someone's stepped up to take charge; someone's working to get through the adversity. But he didn't have the time, because he'd stepped up, and was working.

"If the villains are inhibiting the sensors, communications might be jammed as well," Izuku continued, turning to the classmate who could check this for him. "Kaminari, see if your headset can reach outside. If it can, call for help."

Utterly flabbergasted, the electric blond stared at the green-haired teen even as he raised a hand to the device on his ear.

"How did you…" Kaminari stopped himself, recognizing they were all in too dire a situation to waste time asking questions right now. In seconds, the teen had checked every channel his gadget could scan. He shook his head in disbelief. "It's all jammed."

"But… Aizawa-sensei…" Momo trailed off, quick to begin worrying about their homeroom teacher. As if calling his name was a magnet, 1-A turned as a whole to watch the combat that had just started down below.

Breaking from their pack, three villains had rushed forward to form an interception against the gruff teacher. Each of the thugs were mutated in some way that allowed different body parts to act as long-distance weapons, most likely why they'd gone ahead. The trio took aim… then looked at each other confused as their Quirks failed them and nothing happened. In the blink of an eye, Aizawa was on them, immediately wrapping the largest one with his special scarf. Twisting, the pro hero swung his captive into his compatriots, knocking all three of their head together and rendering them unconscious.

Witnessing their homeroom teacher able to hold his own, the students of 1-A felt less opposed toward the idea of evacuating. Making the most of the time they had, the teens turned and made their way toward the entrance of the massive facility. With each step, Izuku grew more despondent; the hero nerd in him knew that for all his strengths, Eraserhead was not a hero meant to combat villains en masse for long…

 _'Seven minutes to reach the bus, three to get it moving, say five to clear the premises…'_ Izuku's mind continued to work in overdrive even as he and his class escaped. _'And that's assuming whatever's jamming us can't reach farther than the USJ…'_

The green-haired teen quickly came to the conclusion that no matter what they did, Aizawa wouldn't have enough time. Even in a best-case scenario, the pro hero would be overcome by sheer numbers before help could arrive… meaning that for him to survive the gruff teacher needed assistance now. Putting all of his brainpower into formulating a plan that allowed for entirely green students to actually help a pro, Izuku was unprepared when…

Their situation went from bad to worse.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you all to just leave," came a voice that Izuku recognized as the mist-man's from down by the fountain.

Reality warped once more and where before there'd been a clear path to the exit now writhed a dark violet portal of fog. The green-haired teen watched as the mist-man stepped from the blackness he'd created, his mind instantly cataloguing the villain's Quirk as a teleportation type. That explained how the invaders had gotten inside the USJ so easily.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," the mist-man said, grandly bowing to the group, "May we introduce ourselves? You see, we are known as the League of Villains."

The villain's smugness bled through any faux gentlemanliness he'd been attempting to convey. The space hero and the students were trapped; with the mob behind them and a warp-user in front, they'd been left without any options for an escape route.

"I know it may seem a bit presumptuous of us, but we've invited ourselves here, to this place, this garden of heroes, this renowned academy known as UA for one purpose…" the mist-man continued, acting as if he were a ringleader presenting a stage show with how he waved his arms about.

Izuku took notice of two things as the villain spoke. The first was that he loved to monologue and was something of a showboat. The second and more important detail was that for barely a second he thought he'd seen some sort of neck brace hidden in the shadowy mist… almost like some sort of heavy-duty respirator.

"We've come to find the Number One Hero," the mist-man revealed. "We've come to ensure All Might takes his last breath this day."

Not a single student was able to withhold a gasp at that declaration.

Izuku knew such a plan was normally ludicrous to even consider, All Might never lost, but just the same he knew that this only put him and his classmates in even greater danger. Villains, especially organized groups like this one, never played fair, and the green-haired teen could already imagine dozens of scenarios that might have a feasible chance at success against the Symbol of Peace. These nightmares included the villains recruiting someone with a hypersensitive Quirk capable of countering the Number One Hero's indomitable strength to the students being held hostage in order to force All Might into a protracted fight surrounded by lethally toxic fumes.

"Now… I believe All Might was to be present for these exercises," the villain's tone was thick with the conceit of a victorious foe, "Was there perhaps a change in the day's schedule?"

The mist-man began to expand before any answer could be given, losing his humanoid shape to become a malevolent wall of darkness. Then, the wall began to move toward them.

"It honestly doesn't matter I suppose…" the villain added, not noticing Thirteen slowly repositioning themselves. "My job here is the same. Nothing's changed."

Izuku knew he needed to help; leaving things to chance was the worst option. Calmly, the green-haired teen moved Lily behind him while discretely signaling Tae to inch sideways so she'd be able to react better. The plan would be haphazard, but simple.

If things went as he theorized, Thirteen was about to attempt to use his Quirk, Black Hole, on the villain. The villain would of course try to evade, but if he could get himself in just the right placement, he'd be able to use his new pistol to aim for that single piece of gear he'd seen in the mist.

Izuku had no guarantee if his expanding foam bullets would work on someone whose natural state of being was so ethereal, but the flash and bang of his attack might distract the villain long enough for Thirteen to finish the job. If that failed, however, Tae would still be able to take a pot shot with her shotgun, the force of the firearm alone likely to ensure the success of the maneuver.

The green-haired teen palmed his weapon, slowly popping off the small leather strap that kept it from falling out by accident, just as the space-themed hero pointed their index finger at the villain. Izuku calmed his heart as much as he could; he needed to boost his meager ability as much as possible.

There it was! Thirteen stepped forward, popping open a finger valve on their glove. Izuku inched sideways, slowly drawing his pistol. He took aim—

"Don't underestimate us you scum!"

"Like hell we're going to just stand here! We're heroes too!"

And his plan went to shit as Ojiro, closely followed by Kirishima, leapt into the air toward the villain. The two shouted war cries as they engaged the mist-man in CQC… or tried to anyway. Both teens passed through the villain without so much as tickling him, only succeeding in getting in the way of the pro hero trying to save their lives.

Izuku cursed, the villain was going to be more prepared for any attacks now… the fight had just become even more difficult. Tae's low groan and dark glare directed at the tailed martial artist mirrored the roiling emotions running through the green-haired teen.

"Of course…" the mist-man said with distain, "Even as only students, you're all still fine golden eggs."

The villain's acidic yellow eyes moved through the black mist until they could glare at the two interloping students. Ojiro and Kirishima froze, the bloodlust directed at them too much to handle as inexperienced as they were.

"You two! Get out of the way!" Thirteen screamed, their voice modulator straining due to the pro hero's distress.

It was too little, too late.

"Disperse and despair!" The villain commanded, his dark mist appearing to draw inward. "While you suffer a most torturous death!"

The mist-man… exploded.

It was akin to a pressure valve bursting really. Rolling waves of darkness enveloped the entire class in a rushing wave, blinding them all for a few precious moments. Izuku could still hear though; he heard Tsuyu's croak of fear so clearly it hurt. Instinctively he reached for her, only to be tackled to the side.

Shaking a near concussion from his head, the green-haired teen opened his eyes, realizing it was Iida who had pulled him, and Uraraka it appeared, out of the villain's range. Frantically looking back, Izuku felt his heart stop. His most important people were still inside a now swirling dome of impenetrable shadowy mist.

"TSU-CHAN! LILY-CHAN! TAE-CHAN!" Izuku screamed in horror, scrambling to reach the dome. He had to save them. He couldn't let them die!

A strong hand snatched one of the green-haired teen's flailing arms out of the air, reeling him back with a sharp jerk.

"Midoriya! Calm down!" It was Iida, again. The bespectacled teen shook Izuku, trying to reach the vice-president through his anguish. "Now's not the time to lose focus over your zombies!"

Before Iida could suggest the thrashing green-haired teen use his control over the zombie girls to keep their classmates safe within the dark prison that held them, which may or may not have worked given the circumstances, the dome… dispersed. All that was left was Thirteen and a near feral Tae, growling.

"GGRRRRR…" The zombie snarled in the direction of the villain, who was slowly reforming. For one who never spoke, it was clear to see the attempt at separating her from Izuku had upset the undead girl.

Thirteen hesitantly patted themselves down, checking to see if everything was still attached; they'd only managed to evade the mass warping thanks to the zombie's quick action. As the wave of dark mist had approached, she'd grabbed their arm then used her free hand as an anchor… by punching through the ground. The pro hero made a mental note to demand additional safeguards regarding the undead Midoriya used; based on the strength he'd just seen, their bite would be more than deadly.

"Tsu-chan…" Izuku whispered in a broken voice. His thousand-yard stare locked on the space the frog-girl had occupied not a second ago. "Lily-chan…"

The green-haired teen was drowning in guilt and self-hatred; he'd failed. Again. He'd failed to uphold his promise to the cute little girl who'd suffered so much. He'd failed to protect the girl that had been meaning more and more to him every day. His mind was overclocking, twisting the fate of the two girls into mental horrors of unknown battlefields… or just straight up death. The villain's Quirk was largely unknown; its capabilities could've been endless for all he knew.

"Midoriya!" Iida called again, anxiously looking from his vice president to the zombie he controlled. Each passing second the undead girl appeared to be slipping into a more berserker-like state. "Please, get ahold of yourself!"

"Izuku-kun!" Ochaco cried, trying and failing to break the teen from his trance.

Tae was now hunched over, fists clenching and unclenching. Iida and Ochaco weren't sure which to be more wary of at that moment, the zombie or the villain.

"GHA!"

Izuku's head snapped up so hard at the ferocious grunt from the undead girl his blood was forced to heal minute hairline fractures along his atlanto-axis joint.

"Still… alive…?" The words, he didn't know how he knew, but the green-haired teen's gut sang that they were true. There was hope!

Izuku needed a plan… he needed to act. Lily and Tsuyu might've still been living now, but there was no way to tell for how long that would hold true. There was just one, major problem. His body wouldn't move; fear and hopelessness had left him paralyzed.

 _'I'm powerless by myself, what can I do?'_ Izuku thought, watching wide-eyed as the villain finished reforming. He'd been right, it turned out, the mist-man was wearing an apparatus around his neck. It was literally the only piece of him that was… solid…

Neurons fired, thoughts raced even faster, and Izuku felt, deep inside of himself, something shift.

 _'He wants to kill them, my dear ones…'_ His fear caught fire and burned to ash, and in its place rose an insatiable… anger.

 **HATE**

 _'He needs to be neutralized…'_ Izuku could feel his thoughts being molded by this newborn wrath.

 **KILL**

 _'My body needs to MOVE!'_ Izuku's will drank from the fount of his rage, beginning to subconsciously tap into his blood. It felt as if it was boiling.

 **OBEY**

And then he could stand.

Outwardly, the green-haired teen appeared calm and collected, which slightly eased the worry his two classmates had been feeling. But they were behind him. For Thirteen and the villain, who were positioned to see his front, they saw a silhouetted form, the lenses of a pair of sunglasses giving the figure two round, glowing red eyes.

Both adults assumed that it was a trick of the lighting, affected by the power-outage caused by the invaders. They were wrong.

Behind his sunglasses, Izuku's eyes burned red.

"Iida, you're the fastest," the green-haired teen's words, while true, felt… wrong. "I need you to get out, get to campus, and get help."

Iida blinked, unprepared for such a cowardly plan, or for him to be the one to have to carry it out.

"Midoriya," the bespectacled teen protested, "Even if I wanted to—"

"We're going to give you an opening," Izuku cut him off, "And you're going to get out, get to campus, and get help."

It wasn't conversation. It wasn't a request. It was an order. And it would be followed.

"Listen to your vice-president," Thirteen weighed in, agreeing with the plan, "He knows your Quirk is the only hope to save your classmates."

Actually, Izuku just wanted to be rid of the one who could, would, and already had physically stopped him already. He was going to neutralize the villain, and nobody was getting in his way. But he wasn't going to voice that of course.

"Tae!" Izuku didn't bother lowering his voice, the mist-man had already been observing him. The zombie-girl tensed, completely prepared for any order. "Run to the gate and open it for Iida!"

There was no hesitation or delay in carrying out the command, much to the surprise of the villain. The girl darted toward the entrance immediately, no sign of concern toward facing his Quirk or for her own safety.

"I won't let you!" The mist-man shouted while throwing his arms out, the limbs extending into shadowy-claws… only to feel a sudden, undeniable pull ripping him away.

"You have no choice!" Thirteen yelled as they used Black Hole to absorb the villain's mist and pull him away. Seeing his chance, Iida shot off after the zombie.

Tae reached the gates mere seconds later, Iida catching up to her just as she plunged her crowbar between the metal barriers. In a short amount of time that would've otherwise been concerning, the undead girl had pried the two halves of the gate open, her strength more than a match for the hydraulics system. Holding the metal slabs apart, the tall boy dashed through.

Her task complete, Tae pulled her crowbar back, allowing the gate to slam shut. No villains could be allowed an opportunity to chase Iida down.

"No!" The mist-man howled in obvious distress as he watched the tall boy escape. "Damn you!"

The villain turned to glare at the pro hero, his acidic eyes now truly cold.

"So you believe your powerful Quirk can save you do you? Well…" Distracting Thirteen with his words, the mist-man subtly opened a portal behind the pro hero.

Which was exactly what Izuku had been waiting for.

His analytical mind had run this exact scenario earlier, which was why he'd already been in motion heading toward Thirteen the moment Iida took off running. Launching himself airborne, the green-haired teen dropkicked the space-themed hero out of the way the instant before the ambush portal could finish turning them into a victim of their own Quirk.

Thirteen's HUD flashed and blinked in alarm, their suit's sensors disintegrated. A sharp pain shot along their back before a much more blunt form of aggression threw them out of the way. Straining against throbbing aches and shooting agony, the pro hero managed to shift enough after crashing to the ground to see it had been their green-haired student who's assaulted them.

Then they noticed the portal that had formed behind where they'd been standing, and realization sparked that they'd just been saved from causing their own demise. How shameful!

Izuku couldn't complete his risky maneuver without a price however. Black Hole's gravitational pull, directed through the portal, caught his right foot halfway through his follow through. Before either Quirk was disengaged, the force of nature devoured his shoe… and then his whole foot.

Still in motion, and doing his best to ignore the mind-numbing pain, the green-haired teen willed with all his might for his body to take aim and fire at the villain's neck brace. Thankfully, his body obeyed. Two consecutive shots rang out, successfully slamming into the respirator.

 **BANG! BANG!**

The mist-man yelped, rearing back as the unexpected feel of actual pain caused him to flinch.

Izuku slammed to the ground hard, back first. Pushing the agony of his injuries aside one more time, he took a few precious seconds to re-aim before firing twice more.

 **BANG! BANG!**

In a move more instinctual than skill, the villain used his mist to warp the bullets away before contact. But it was already too late.

"Wha… What in the hell is this?!" The once suave voice rose as alarm turned to horror, the two landed shots beginning to work their magic. The bullets expanded, their foam swallowing more and more of the respirator. Terrified, the mist-man moved to portal away—

When Tae came crashing into him with her crowbar, swinging at the neck brace like she was trying out for the major leagues. The bar of wrought metal smashed into the device with all the power undead muscles could muster, nearly shattering the apparatus. Collapsing to the ground, the mist-man choked on cries of pain and panic.

Victory won, Izuku forced himself upright, hobbling to stand over his fallen foe. But he didn't think to celebrate.

This was far from over. He still had to find his dear friends and make sure they got out of this alive. Then, he was going to put an end to these villains.

Oh no…

This… this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Thank you all for your support. I never dreamed this story would be so successful, and it's thanks to all of you for reading it. As for giving a schedule, I try to keep the chapters coming weekly, but my beta reader has a life to attend to. So… can't promise a time frame but, please, be patient.


	12. Sinister Battlefield

**Magnus:** Thank you for all your support, and for not flaming me for getting so far away from canon. Time for a more action packed chapter, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** This story is chock full of references... some are glaringly obvious.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A sinister battlefield.**

Inside the principal's office, located in the depths of UA, Toshinori Yagi sat on one of the two couches present while staring into a cup of tea. The pro hero felt like a child again, being reprimanded for doing something foolish. All the same, he did feel guilty after considering the stupidity of his actions.

"I'm not saying you should give up your hero work," Nezu reaffirmed, taking a sip of his own tea, "But if you're really serious about teaching here, I need you to have a different set of priorities now. Time and place come to mind."

When Toshinori had entered the room, already forced back into his emaciated form, the Quirked animal had just shaken his head. He hadn't even needed to use High Spec to know what had probably caused the Number One Hero to still be at UA instead of the USJ as scheduled.

Seeing as the two then had the time, Nezu had decided to give his rookie instructor a rather detailed lecture on responsibility and foresight.

"I know…" Toshinori said, voice petering out when he realized he didn't quite know how to word his justification. "I just… I just can't ignore crimes though."

The pro hero's rather weak explanation earned only a heavy sigh from the Quirked animal. Sometimes the principal wished the Symbol of Peace would use his brain a little more.

"But you have no issue with ignoring the fact that there are other heroes around?" Nezu's questioning rebuttal caught Toshinori off guard. "Most of the crimes you prevented today were petty little things better left to other heroes, sidekicks, or in some cases, even the police."

The Quirked animal caught the skeletal man's hesitant look and locked gazes with him, almost daring another excuse.

"Well…" Toshinori hedged, hindsight rendering him unable to find a good way to refute the principal's words. It was always hard to do so when the Quirked animal was right. "What about the car accident?"

Nezu sat back, nodding slowly. The emaciated man relaxed slightly, a flicker of hope coming to life in his non-existent stomach.

"Ah yes, the car accident," the principal's adorable tone of voice made Toshinori smile. That smile disappeared when the Quirked animal flatly continued with, "It looked to me like the local rescue squad had everything under control before you arrived."

It was no use, Toshinori decided, he wasn't going to get out of this well deserved dressing-down anytime soon. The pro hero supposed the principal was right though, he really should allow the next generation the chance to take over his job while he trained his successor. He just hadn't understood how difficult it would be to just… step aside.

Meanwhile, at the USJ…

In the air above the artificial lake of the Flood Zone, a swirling portal of darkness tore through reality, spitting out two individuals. These reluctant travelers immediately dropped to the depths below, and unprepared for their repositions as they were, sent up geysers as they struck the water's surface at odd angles.

When she was able to right herself, Tsuyu looked around through the clear marine environment in the hopes of spotting either Izuku or one of the zombie-girls. Instead, the only recognizable body was the disoriented and currently drowning figure of a blond wearing a rocker jacket.

Denki Kaminari would admit he'd screamed in horror when he felt the darkness wash over him, sucking him away. He'd also admit he hadn't stopped screaming until the point his back had slammed into water, and that was only because he'd have drowned faster if he hadn't. The third thing the blond would admit, was that he really wished the day wouldn't get any worse.

 _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Where the hell am I?'_ Kaminari's distressed thoughts screamed in his head. He couldn't even tell up from down he'd gotten so turned around while sinking. Trying, and failing, to stay calm, he opened his eyes to look around and see if another of his classmates had been thrown in with him… He instantly regretted doing so. _'Oh FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_

Swimming toward the blond like a missile was an ugly villain that looked like a cross between a shark and a scuba diver. Even from their current distance, Kaminari could tell the criminal's bite would be a horrible way to go. The electrical student redoubled his efforts to swim… anywhere… but gained no noticeable results. It was obvious he wasn't going to escape in time.

 _'Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!'_ Kaminari mentally shrieked, losing hope at the sight of the villain opening his super-wide jaws to bite his head off. _'I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!'_

At the last possible second, a green blur collided with the criminal, stunning both him and the blond. Taking a second to shake the hysteria from him mind, Kaminari realized the blur was actually his froggy classmate!

In one fluid motion, Tsuyu used her powerful legs to double-kick the villain deep into the lake while propelling herself towards the struggling blond. Wrapping her tongue around the electric hero-wannabe, the frog-girl quickly brought the two to the surface.

"Are you alright Kaminari-san? Kero," Tsuyu asked as soon as their heads were above water.

Said blond was too busy coughing and hacking water out of his mouth and lungs to respond right away, the experience leaving him shaken. Realizing they were alive and breathing air, the electrical student turned to his classmate in adoration.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Kaminari shouted, trying to hug the frog-girl. His attempts were instantly met with being tongue-tossed into the air and onto the yacht behind them before he could make contact. "GAHAAA! Ow…"

Climbing onto the ship, Tsuyu began to consider all the information available, her mind going into overdrive. She desperately wanted to know what was happening everywhere else, and where her cinnamon roll had ended up. Being under Izuku's Control had given her access to certain knowledge about the green-haired teen she'd never be willing to share with others, specifically sensitive information about the side effects of his Quirk. For example, she knew the zombie-girls were, even now, able to find their master. It didn't matter how far the distance or number of barriers between them, he was like a beacon.

It was a skill she wished she still had within her.

"Ah… thanks for saving me…" Kaminari said with some shyness when he noticed his froggy classmate nearing him at the yacht's railing. He was thankful for the few seconds to breathe and calm down she'd given him. "And… sorry about the outburst. I didn't mean anything by it… I'm not Mineta."

Tsuyu turned her expressionless gaze to her classmate, scrutinizing the blond the same way she'd seen her mother do to a rival attorney once. The frog-girl knew very well that Kaminari was nowhere near a pervert like their midget of a classmate, but at the same time he was even farther away from being a saint like Izuku. There had been multiple occasions where she and the other girls had seen the blond position his hands in almost hopeful preparation for Momo to collide with him whenever the mature girl walked or worked around him.

And his hands hadn't been aiming for PG areas. It twas more like they'd been positioned toward places their class president would be able to use her Quirk the easiest.

Izuku had never, and would never, do something like that. In fact, the cinnamon roll went out of his way to keep his hands from even accidently touching somewhere he shouldn't. Even though he was free to hug and touch her whenever he wanted, the green-haired teen always made sure to never disrespect her body.

The electric hero-wannabe, meanwhile, shifted uncomfortably under the unblinking examination. Was it something he said?

"It's okay, I understand," Tsuyu said in her usual monotone after letting the moment drag on for an instant more. "But we're not out of danger yet. Kero."

The blond immediately whipped his head around at the announcement, eyes darting across the water frantically.

"W-What do you mean?" Kaminari asked… just as a large number of villainous faces broke to the surface. They were surrounded. "OH NO! THERE MUST BE A DOZEN OF THEM!"

The hero-wannabe's scream of panic led Tsuyu to make an even less flattering comparison; she was sure that Izuku would've already had a firm grasp of the situation by now, and probably five plans to overcome their adversity besides. As it stood now, it seemed like it was up to her to take the reins and think up a plan.

It was times like this that made the frog-girl grateful she'd been blessed with intelligence instead of conventional beauty.

"Calm down," Tsuyu said, trying to project calmness and determination. She didn't need the electric blond to fall apart and leave her with dead weight. "We need to brainstorm on how to overcome this. The best way to do that is to pool our strengths and weaknesses."

The blank look her classmate was sending her way did not encourage the frog-girl in the slightest.

"Okay…" Kaminari trailed off, obviously unsure where or how he was supposed to begin.

The amphibian teen held back a sigh. She knew it wasn't the blond's fault battle planning wasn't his forte, but she missed Izuku even more now.

"My Quirk allows me to do pretty much everything a frog can do," Tsuyu started, attempting to show her classmate what she wanted him to do as quickly as possible. There was no telling if the villains would attempt to board the yacht or not. "My tongue can extend up to twenty meters when last I checked, I can leap really high, my hands and feet can stick to most surfaces, and I can spit the toxins in my stomach pretty far… Although, they're not strong enough to cause more than a light rash right now."

According to the later updates in Izuku's analyses of her Quirk, the toxins in her stomach probably functioned much like those of real frogs, and depended on her diet for their strength. That meant if she wanted to try and weaponize her spit, she'd have to ingest certain natural toxins and see if they amplified her own toxicity. It was too bad she hadn't had time for experimentation yet.

"Oh, umm… well… I discharge electricity…" Kaminari started, unsure how to word his skillset without making himself sound like a worthless idiot. Then a massive clawed hand of water sliced the yacht in two, causing their only means of staying away from the villains to begin sinking. "I can discharge up to ten thousand volts! But afterwards I won't be able to think for a while! And I can't direct the discharge! And… and…"

Watching the electric blond begin to panic, Tsuyu felt her eye twitch. The frog-girl had to wonder how an idiot like this managed to pass the written test if he couldn't even see the glaringly obvious solution to their predicament.

"…and what do we do now?" Kaminari asked, finally succumbing to the need to breath over panicking. The hero-wannabe looked one moment shy of attempting to hug his classmate again, seeking one last comfort before facing death.

Tsuyu's only response came in the form of a none too gentle kick to the blond's rear, sending the teen head first towards the water, and villains, below.

For the next ten seconds, lightning danced across the lake in beautifully arcing bolts. The accompanying screams of pain of over a dozen villains only added to the performance put on by the super move.

Same time, Conflagration Zone…

Surrounded by hell on earth as he was, a casual observer of Shoto Todoroki in this moment would've never been able to tell, but the heterochromatic teen was pissed. Some hopped up villains had invaded his school's rescue training grounds, split their class up, and, judging by the disturbed looks he was getting from the criminals in front of him, planned to maim if not kill them. It was almost enough for him to consider using his Quirk's full potential. Almost.

"Eh… Todoroki-san?" Called a nervous voice. The teen in question didn't answer verbally, but he did cock his head to the side ever so slightly. "We're kinda surrounded. What're we gonna do?"

There was a muffled sound behind Shoto, like a pocket or pouch had been dug into, before a second voice chimed in.

"Don't sweat it Sero! We're going to do what 1-A does best!" The doughy voice of Rikido Sato loudly proclaimed. The dual-colored teen could almost see it as his giant classmate slammed his fists together with a grin on his sizable lips. "We're going to kick their asses!"

The declaration was followed by the sound of a face being stuffed with some sort of food, though knowing Sato's Quirk, Shoto wagered it was a confection of some sort.

"Do not be overconfident," came the calm voice of Mezo Shoji, "Arrogance is as much an enemy on the battlefield as any opposition."

The tentacled-teen stepped forward until he was next to his dual-haired classmate. The two quietest members of Class 1-A, bar perhaps Koji Koda, gave each other a nod, acknowledging the situation.

The two teens behind Shoto and Mezo nodded to each other, walking up and falling into battle stances as the heterochromatic of the group stared flatly at the villains arrayed against them.

 _'This is not an efficient use of our time,'_ The dual-colored teen thought to himself. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he raised his right foot…

Simultaneously, in the Ruins Zone…

Trapped in the dilapidated remnants of what looked to be a simulated penthouse suite, Eijiro Kirishima had only once before hated himself more than he did at that very moment. He'd foolishly charged in after Ojiro to take on the mist villain, and in doing so had only succeeded in getting the two of them transported to some random location that, oh yeah, was teeming with villains!

The criminals were literally coming out of the walls, what walls the penthouse still had standing that is. The crumbling framework of the structure the two teens found themselves in offered little resistance in the face of the Quirk-powered attacks. The heroes-in-training had to constantly shift their attention around to ensure no sneak attacks succeeded.

"Man! This is SO unmanly!" Kirishima shouted as he clotheslined a villain that had tried to rush him. At his back, he heard the martial artist of the class land two substantial-sounding punches to his own opponent. "How ya holding up Ojiro?"

The tailed-teen was cursing his foolishness with every counter he employed against an attacker. He was ashamed that his selfish desire to show his classmates how a 'true' hero did things had landed him and his redheaded comrade in jeopardy.

"I'm fine Kirishima," Ojiro assured, muscular tail tripping, and then swatting away, a hapless woman with tiger paws for arms. "Please forgive my foolishness. I fear my impetuousness might've endangered us all more than we already were."

Confused at his classmate's remark, Kirishima thoughtlessly brained an extremely short villain that thought his height offered him some advantage. He should've relied more on the buzz saws in his forearms instead.

"Whaddya mean?" The redhead shouted over the war cries of a trio of villains that charged through a hole in the wall next to him. Hardening himself, the teen laid out all three assailants with a punch each. "Wait… you don't think…?"

Ojiro nodded, grateful for an apparent lull in combat as no new villains appeared.

"I don't think we were the only ones dispersed," the tailed-teen affirmed, thinking back to the mist-villain's words. The rolling bank of black fog hadn't stopped when it'd hit him and Kirishima, he was sure of it. "I think the rest of our class was separated too."

Kirishima grit his teeth, sudden worry threatening to overtake his usual battle confidence. If Ojiro was right, then everyone else was probably facing off against a horde of villains too. And that meant there was no rescue party for them; everyone needed rescuing.

With no warning, the only hitherto untouched wall to the suite exploded. Scrambling back, the two teens stared in bewilderment as a giant of a man with an elephant's head and physique stomped into the room. Trumpeting, the villain stampeded toward the heroes-in-training.

Unsure if their collective might would be enough to stop such an assault, Kirishima grabbed Ojiro by the shoulder and moved to dodge when a familiar smelling liquid dripped onto his cheek. Reacting quickly, the redhead wiped the fluid away before throwing himself and his tailed classmate to the side right as…

The ceiling collapsed.

"YAHOO!" Came the exuberant cry of a voice Kirishima would know anywhere. "Coming through!"

As the dust settled, the two embattled teens were greeted with a sight for sore eyes. Standing on top of the now debris covered and unconscious elephant villain with her hands on her hips was Mina Ashido, grinning widely. The pink-skinned girl gestured to a pair of floating gloves next to her.

"See Toru," the acidic-teen said, waving her hand about the room, "I told you the stairs would take too long."

"Mina!" Kirishima shouted, charging up to the young heroine-in-training. "That was so manly I can't even believe it!"

Said trainee turned at the sound of her name being called, smile growing even wider when she saw the culprit. The pinkette launched herself off of the downed villain and soared right into the waiting arms of her redheaded friend.

"Kiri!" Mina shouted back, allowing herself to be spun once before tapping a shoulder to be set down. The acid-user noticed her tailed classmate still on guard. "So you guys got sent here too?"

Kirishima and Ojiro both cursed, their previous hypothesis had just been proven correct. The entirety of Class 1-A had most likely been scattered across the USJ.

"Guys?" Called out Toru, whose gloves were now floating by the hole made by the elephant villain. "I think we have a more immediate problem."

Clambering over to their classmate, the other three heroes-in-training collectively gasped.

The hole opened up to the outside, a world of broken buildings and shattered city streets. And everywhere the students looked… there were villains.

Instead of cowering, the four members of Class 1-A steeled themselves. They weren't going down without a fight.

Elsewhere, same time…

Izuku stood, or rather, balanced his weight on his remaining foot as he looked down at the villain on the ground. The mist-man was frantically clawing at the foam covering his neck brace, desperately sucking in as much air as possible. It was a pitiful visage for a powerless fool, one at his complete mercy. Mercy he wasn't inclined to grant at the moment.

With no sign of remorse or hesitation, the green-haired teen raised his pistol and took aim at the last visibly functional piece of the respirator.

"Izuku-kun! NO!" Ochaco's scream of anguish pierced the air as the girl tackled her class's vice-president, finding it surprisingly easy to take down the green-haired teen. "Heroes don't kill people!"

The villain, grateful for a moment of respite, rasped in as deep a breath as he could and focused on creating a small portal to flee. As reality warped under him and he sank to freedom, the mist-man was glad that death was not going to be added to his schedule for the day. After all, he still had a job to do… assuming his leader had a way to repair his damaged respirator.

Izuku shoved the anxious brunette smothering him to the side and retook his aim, only to find that the villain had slipped away during the few precious seconds he'd been distracted.

"God fucking dammit…" Izuku muttered through teeth clenched in pain. The curse earned a gasp from the anti-gravity girl. Tears began to fill the brunette's eyes as she took in her normally innocent and sweet classmate that now looked frustrated he hadn't been able to commit murder.

"Izuku-kun…" Ochaco started, pausing at the incredulity of the idea that the green-haired teen had turned dark so suddenly, "Heroes… don't…"

"You… shouldn't have… stopped him…" Cut in Thirteen through labored breaths. "He was… about to neutralize… the villain that… caused all this damage. There was… no need… to intervene…"

The brunette turned to her injured teacher, confusion evident on her cherubic face.

"Eh? Neutralize?" Ochaco asked, an inkling of guilt taking hold within her. "Not… kill?"

The space hero, trying not to move their body, raised a shaky finger and shook in back and forth in the negative. It was clear the pain from being victimized by their own Quirk was slowly sending them into shock.

"Didn't you… notice?" Thirteen asked, "Those bullets… they're… capture rounds. Quite… innovative… by the way…"

While the foam bullets were in fact non-lethal in nature, like anything else they could still be used to kill if used correctly. Izuku, being the one who conceptualized them, was better informed than most of that fact. He'd known what he was doing when he'd aimed for the respirator… and it wasn't neutralization.

But there wasn't any reason to inform others about that.

With the immediate threat gone, the green-haired teen decided to address the next objective that needed seeing to.

"Tae-chan," Izuku called out to his first partner, who immediately closed the distance to his side. "Med-kit please."

Ochaco moved to object once again as the zombie-girl reached around and pulled out a small box from her supply pack. Surely Thirteen needed more than a simple med-kit? But before the brunette could get three words out, her eyes landed on the green-haired teen… more specifically, his physical state.

"The med…" the normally bubbly teen's words caught in her throat, the sight was so horrible. "IZUKU-KUN! YOUR FOOT!"

Ignoring the screams of dismay in favor of opening the kit now held by Tae, Izuku took out what appeared, to his two observers, to be protein bars. Just as quickly as he could unwrap it, the green-haired teen wolfed a bar down, hardly stopping to chew. According to Hatsume, by following Inko's recipe, with a few additions courtesy of her own advanced cooking techniques and wonderful babies, the inventor had managed to pack three whole days' worth of nutrition into a single bar.

Oddly enough, the pinkette had actually immediately advised caution when eating one afterward.

Honestly, it was the blandest thing Izuku had ever tasted, but it worked as they'd intended. Almost immediately, the horrible hunger pangs that had plagued the green-haired teen only seconds ago quieted… only for blinding pain to assault his senses as he felt his right leg begin to rebuild its missing appendage. The hero-in-training had never lost a limb before, making the sheer agony of first bone, and then muscle, being reconstructed from scratch a new level of suffering for him.

"AAAGGHHH!" Izuku couldn't contain the scream that burst from his lips, the shooting, searing torment too much coming so unexpectedly. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

 _'Ignore the pain!'_ The green-haired teen thought to himself fiercely, turning that same willpower that had allowed him to stand earlier to the task of saving those important to him. _'For Tsu-chan! For Lily-chan!'_

Ochaco's mind couldn't process what she was seeing, enough to not even know what to scream. The brunette felt numb, the sight of a pulsating mound of flesh growing where her classmate once had a foot not even making her nauseous.

"Izuku-kun—"

"Here…" Izuku grit out, pushing the med-kit into Ochaco's trembling hands. "Treat Thirteen's wounds."

At first, the brunette was confused, believing that the green-haired teen's pain had muddled what he'd meant to say; hadn't he intended to say she should treat his wounds, not the pro hero's? A grunt of pain from her classmate, and a small but visible growth in his leg's mound of flesh, had the anti-gravity girl moving toward their injured teacher without a backward glance. Anything to keep from watching that nightmarish mass of a regenerating foot.

 _'Now… where could they have been sent?'_ Izuku pondered, enduring the increasing pain at the end of his leg with gnashed teeth and slow, heavy breaths. As soon as the thought had passed, he felt something like a familiar pull to the left. _'There! Lily-chan?'_

Turning, Izuku saw the simulated disaster of the Landslide Zone. Believing in a hunch was iffy at best, but until he had a better, more logical idea, it was the best shot he had. The green-haired teen knew if he could reach the plaza, then he'd have an open view of all of the Zones all at once, making noticing the locations of his dear ones that much easier. It'd still be a small chance, but it was better than nothing.

Besides, if he could help their gruff teacher out a little, then the chances of everyone surviving would be all the higher.

Now… to address his two current hindrances…

"I… uh… where exactly is your back Thirteen-sensei?" Ochaco muttered to herself as she unrolled a length of medical tape from the kit. "I can't see… well I can't see anything inside your suit."

Izuku tossed his pistol to the brunette, the well-made tech not even scratching when it struck the ground.

"Uraraka, I'm leaving this for you," the green-haired teen said, making Ochaco's eyes grow wide. "Hold it firmly with both hands when aiming… and make sure you don't shoot anyone who's not a villain."

The anti-gravity girl eyed the gun as if it were the most dangerous artifact in the world. Knowledge of its non-lethal capabilities notwithstanding, the idea of using a weapon was hard for the brunette to grasp. In spite of that hesitation, since directly fighting a horde of villains was beyond her, she'd force herself to use the thing if it came down to it.

"Where… do you think… you're going?" Thirteen asked, watching the boy manage to fully stand with the help of his zombie. "Aizawa-san said—"

"He said to remain together," Izuku interrupted through gritted teeth. "Since that can no longer be accomplished, I'm going to assist him. Our chances of resisting until help arrives will increase if I do."

The space hero hated to admit it, but the kid was right. Eraserhead was the only thing keeping the horde of villains down in the plaza from fanning out and picking off their students one by one, and if the man didn't get help soon, even his superb skill would be overcome. Come to think of it, the zombie-girl would make for a versatile meat shield down in that mess…

"Izuku-kun…" Ochaco called out weakly, extending a hand toward the retreating teen. Unfortunately, she lacked the courage to offer her help.

Thirteen raised a gloved hand and patted the brunette's knee from their place on the ground, offering a cold comfort.

"Let him… go," the space hero said, finally accepting this was their best option at the moment. "With that… disposable meat shield… he's got… the best chance… at aiding Eraserhead."

Izuku nearly cracked a tooth he clenched his jaw so tight as he stepped up to a now kneeling Tae. The pain didn't cause this, however. The green-haired teen hated how everyone just assumed that Tae was a mere tool… something to be discarded after use. Gently leaning into the zombie-girl's back and wrapping his arms around her neck, the hero-in-training grumbled as he sank into his angry thoughts.

Tae, meanwhile, ensured that the green-haired teen was as comfortable as humanely possible as she reached around and cupped her hands beneath his legs… he deserved nothing less for being a real hero in such a crisis.

Elsewhere, in the Downpour Zone…

In the small, dry space provided between a tree and what was left of the wall it fell on, Koji Koda shivered. This wasn't caused by the excessive chill of the never-ending rain, nor was it due to the fact that moments ago when he'd peeked out, the teen had seen over twenty villains coming his way. No, Koda trembled where he sat because of what was about to happen.

Out in the perpetual rain, Fumikage Tokoyami stood atop a power line stripped of its load, the height of the structure giving the raven-headed teen all the view he needed of the approaching horde.

"Keep thy wits about thee Aoyama!" Tokoyami shouted through the storm down to his shaking classmate. The French-Japanese teen looked half frozen to death, but had adamantly sworn he'd stand with his avian classmate. His reason of 'shining a light of sense' on Tokoyami's bête noire should it get out of hand was much appreciated. "Our enemies fast approach!"

Minutes later, when the group of villains, numbering twenty-seven total now, arrived at the faux cul-de-sac their scouts had last seen their prey run toward, they halted their march. Standing at the center of the half-circle of homes, glaring darkly back at them, was a teen with the head of a raven.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing brat?" A potbellied villain bellowed out, slightly out of breath from all the chasing his crew had done.

The raven-headed student only blinked in response. To the surprise of the villains, from the murky shadows of the cul-de-sac came a shining beam of light, no, a laser. Instead of striking anyone in the horde, the shining lance flew over their heads and struck a van that had parked on the curb behind them. The vehicle exploded in a shower of fire and smoke much larger than seemed normal.

Before the criminals could react, another laser shot pierced the SUV that had been stationed opposite the van. This vehicle exploded as well, adding even more flames and smoke to the air.

Now tense and expecting another attack any second, the villains looked from the now burning blockade back to the raven-headed teen before them. Nothing about the student had changed, except the unquenchable fires now behind them had cast an enormous shadow behind the boy. A shadow… with eyes?

Tokoyami raised his arms up, a lonely showman in the howling storm.

"Welcome villains," the raven-headed teen greeted, just as the seemingly harmless shadow behind him literally picked itself off the ground and towered over the horde. "To our…"

Dark Shadow, emboldened by the unnatural gloominess of the Downpour Zone and now the heavy shadows caused by the sputtering flames of the vehicle fires, had grown to a massive size. The Quirk entity grinned, a glowing crack in its shadowy form so wicked in appearance a few of the villains actually flinched back in raw terror.

Tokoyami, feeling he and his partner had set the mood enough, spread his hands wide.

"… Revelry in the dark…"

Meanwhile in the Landslide Zone…

The group of happenstance consisting of Momo, Jiro, Lily, and unfortunately Mineta were recovering from their slight disorientation on muddy, crumbly terrain. The four appeared to be unhurt, and as much as they thanked the heavens for such a boon, as well as ending up together, the three teens plus zombie cursed their luck upon realizing that at least two dozen or more villains had surrounded them.

"Don't worry Lily-chan," Momo soothed before declaring with as much conviction as she could muster, "Your big sis will protect you!"

The mature teen hastily created a metal pipe and handed it to Jiro before producing a bo staff for herself. The punk rock girl moved so that she was almost back-to-back with the Creation user, squeezing Lily behind them. The zombie-child was understandably terrified of the situation and huddled near the two girls frightfully.

"Oh! Big bad big sis looks so responsible!" One of the villains jeered, taking his time to scan the barely covered, not to mention well-developed, body of the meat before him. "What do you say boys? Think we can come up with a deal so this one can protect her dear little sister?"

Between the wolf-whistles, laughs, and openly disgusting leering, Jiro had never been more gratefully that her body hadn't hit the puberty jackpot. At the same time, the punk rock girl knew that dubious benefit only went so far, and had to fight the nauseous feeling that came at the very thought of what would happen next if the two of them proved unable to prevail in the coming battle.

"M-Mayb-be… maybe y-you sh-should… stuttered Mineta, the midget inching closer to Jiro's leg. "L-let them p-play with you—"

 **WHAM!**

Predicting what the little pervert was about to suggest, Jiro wasted no time in knocking him out with a strike to the head. Honestly, the punk rock girl wondered why Momo even went through the trouble of removing the solidified foam from the midget's mouth… it had proved to be quite a waste of nail cleaner.

"It's do or die Yaomomo," Jiro said, sliding into a battle stance. She gave a quick glance back to make sure Lily was still with them before deciding to sandwich the zombie-girl between herself and the more developed girl for more protection. "I got your back!"

Lily watched with fear as the circle of villains tightened around her group. The criminals all looked so intimidating, so… evil. The littlest zombie wished her new big brother was here, but didn't blame him for her current situation; there was no way anyone could've predicted this. She knew he'd come for them though, she'd seen him trying to reach her before they'd been separated by the misty man.

 _'What am I supposed to do?!'_ Lily wailed in her mind, trying her hardest to come up with a way she could help. If she hadn't already been deathly pale, she knew her knuckles would be white with how tightly she was clutching the object in her tiny hands. _'Onii-chan said I was meant to be support…'_

And then, Lily actually looked at what she was holding, the sturdy and not-cute-in-the-slightest SMG…

When her new big brother had explained to the little zombie what support meant, he'd described it as someone who helped others by making their jobs easier. This was usually accomplished by cheering them up, passing them tools they required, being helpful and caring, and if the need arose, sharing their burdens and assisting with their job.

The weapon in her hands was a non-lethal capture tool, meant to slow down and incapacitate bad guys. It could also be applied as sealing foam, when needed, against cracks in walls or support columns. If she could use it to impede the criminals, even a little, Lily believed she'd give her new big sisters a much easier time fighting to protect her.

 _'Come on Lily!'_ The littlest zombie psyched herself up by shouting in her head, _'This is just like an action movie! Just another stage!'_

From the back of the congregated villains, a larger and more menacing form stepped forward. The other criminals swiftly gave way to this newcomer.

"Alright boyos!" The large rogue boomed, calling the attention of his peers, "Looks like there's several holes that need filling and we don't have any time to lo—"

 **RAT-TA-TA-TA-TA!**

The sound of rapid gunfire filled the zone, causing the approaching villains to cringe back and freeze. That is, except for their big gun, who was now covered in quickly expanding and hardening foam. In seconds, he fell to the ground, unable to move… or escape.

"The FUCK was tha—"

 **WHAM!**

The uncouth villain's next words were lost to the voluptuous girl who swung her bo staff full force into his head.

Next to drop was the criminal beside him, who dropped like a sack of potatoes to an around-the-back spin of the staff to his groin. The well-developed teen stood over her quarry with a fierce glare directed at the remaining criminals, the fire in her eyes a telling sign as to how difficult they would find it to bring her down.

"Women we may be…" Momo stated, spinning her bo-staff a few times, "But we are NOT defenseless flowers to be plucked!"

Lily held her weapon at the ready, gladly utilizing the fact that her undead body would not tremble in fear. She took a step to the side, no longer under the cover of Jiro's shadow.

"Lily is a hero now too!" The zombie-girl shouted, taking aim at a random villain, "Lily can fight!"

Jiro smirked at the displays of courage her fellow ladies were giving. She couldn't let a call to battle like those go unanswered. The punk rock girl tightened her grip on her pipe, ready to defend her friends against the filth that dared stand against them. Although… she kind of wished Tokoyami and Midoriya were with them, the two dark boys would've easily scared the ever-loving shit out of the trash they were fighting.

Meanwhile, at the plaza…

Still pushing full throttle, Aizawa felt as if he'd been knocking out villains for hours. The veritable carpet of dozens of unconscious bodies littering the ground paid credence to this thought, but the pro hero knew it was just in his head. The fighting wasn't even what was stressing him out the most to be honest, nor was it his depleting stamina or the ever-worsening itch in his sore eyes. No, what worried the gruff teacher the most was that he'd lost sight of the one invader that had concerned him most.

He'd only taken his gaze off the fountain for an instant, but it had been enough for the mist villain to disappear. In his gut, the pro hero knew his students were now in trouble. And he couldn't do shit to help them at the moment.

"Damn it!" Aizawa cursed under his breath, unable to spare even a second to check on his kids. "Why are these idiots so damn persistent?"

Movement by the fountain caught the embattled pro hero's attention, and he turned his head. From a hastily closing tear in reality, the mist villain had reappeared… looking severely injured and short of breath? Aizawa immediately cursed again, a young woman with skin covered in reptilian scales like a snake's taking her shot to get by him.

The gruff teacher threw a roundhouse kick at the villainess, but the woman contorted her body around his leg like it was second nature and kept her momentum going. She was almost to the stairs—

 **BOOM!**

It was an incredibly loud and bright flash that erupted in the woman's face, not only stopping her dead in her tracks but also sending her flailing backwards. When she landed, the villainess appeared to already be unconscious, though the wretched look on her face screamed pain.

The villains that had remained standing so far froze, gazing with no small amount of fear at the two new arrivals now standing at the bottom of the stairs. One, a green-haired runt riding on the back of an extremely pale girl, held a brutal looking shotgun in one hand.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa addressed his problem child, using the momentary respite only the natural fear of a shotgun could produce to his advantage. "What's happening? Sit rep."

Tae gently bent down, unloading Izuku by the stairs, before taking up a defensive stance between him and the villains. As Aizawa looked over his student for injuries, his bloodshot eyes landed on the pulsating mound of flesh that was growing from where the green-haired teen once had a right foot. The pro hero immediately knew there was no good news awaiting him.

"Situation went to shit sir," Izuku reported flatly, pumping a new round into his shotgun's chamber. The maneuver successfully caused the villains to flinch back again, gaining them a few more precious seconds. "The mist villain took us by surprise. Mashiro Ojiro and Eijiro Kirishima attempted to intercept, but his warp Quirk scattered them and most of the rest of my classmates across the facility regardless. I… I failed my mission…"

"We failed, Midoriya," Aizawa corrected, quick to shoulder the blame. It was unfair to allow the teen to believe he was solely responsible. "I was distracted for a second… but that was enough for the villain to manage to reach you."

The tired pro hero quietly wondered to himself when getting distracted would stop resulting in those close to him getting hurt, a memory of blood-soaked sea foam hair flashing before his mind's eye.

Aizawa pushed the ever-present guilt down, retaking his battle stance. The pro hero absently noted that the zombie-girl was now by his side, growling menacingly at the villains. The way the undead wielded her crowbar spoke of broken bones for whoever ended up in her sights.

"Space Hero Thirteen was also injured in the skirmish, but their life's not in immediate danger," Izuku continued his report while taking aim at a villain who'd twitched. "I had Ochaco Uraraka tend their wounds and stand guard up there while I came down here to provide any assistance I could. We have a better chance of surviving until back up arrives this way."

 **BOOM!**

The villain didn't twitch again.

"Back up?" The gruff teacher asked, marveling at the effectiveness of the non-lethal ammunition. As his homeroom teacher, he'd been given access and inclination to read all of the specs for Izuku's weapons, but still…

The pro hero was extremely glad he'd allowed the green-haired teen to bring his inventions to the rescue trial.

"Tenya Iida managed to escape the building with support from Tae," Izuku's speech pattern finally caught Aizawa's attention. The green-haired teen wasn't sounding like himself, but with the current crisis underway, there wasn't time to analyze the possible issue.

The pro hero filed the observation away for later though. Perhaps a visit to Hound Dog would do the boy some good after this?

"I'd rather you return upstairs…" Aizawa tried, before noticing the remaining villains had finally gathered enough courage to renew their assault.

The green-haired teen merely lowered his weapon in response, not batting an eye.

"That option is no longer available sir," Izuku declared, sighting a target. "Tae, cover sensei. Avoid breaking his sight-line."

Tae's responding grunt and nod were quite the reassurance to the gruff teacher. Now, as he was forced into the fight once more, he knew that any that managed to sneak by him would have the unlucky fate of facing off against a remorseless undead with inhuman strength… and a crowbar.

Izuku wasn't being completely honest with his teacher. While it was true he fully intended to provide fire support, his true intention was still to scan the surrounding areas. No doubt he wasn't the only one who'd noticed the spectacle caused by the surging electricity coming from the Flood Zone, Kaminari's handiwork no doubt.

The display probably meant the aquatic villains were taken care of for now, but more importantly the green-haired teen knew for a fact that the easy-going blond wouldn't have been able to come up with a response like that on his own. And while he wasn't one to disparage his classmates, Kaminari also wasn't one to be courageous enough to pull off a stunt like that by himself… which meant he'd been assisted.

Only three names came to Izuku's mind, only three people, who were capable of not only literally throwing their classmate to the sharks, but also would do so knowing it would be the best solution. Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Kyouka Jiro.

Keeping an eye on the Flood Zone, the green-haired teen expected to see any one of these three appearing any minute, poking their heads up from the faux-shoreline. If it turned out to be Jiro or Tokoyami, he'd team up with them to find Tsuyu and Lily. And if by some miracle it was Tsuyu he saw…

 _'Tsu-chan!'_ The name almost sang through Izuku's mind, his heart flipping in his chest. There! At the edge of the zone, right where he'd predicted, he could just make out the small figure of the beautiful frog-girl… herding a wasted blond to dry land.

The green-haired teen scanned the area, watching as Eraserhead and Tae made short work of another group of the amassed villains. Taking the moment as his best chance to leave, Izuku vaulted over the stair's handrail. The landing amongst the bushes was painful, but he sucked it up and proceeded to move as fast and silently as his newly reforming foot allowed.

Back by the fountain, Tomura Shigaraki watched the pitched battle between the grunts he'd managed to scrap together and the underground hero, now supported by some militarily dressed woman. While he did so, his hands were busy helping his ticket out of this shithole…

"That is the one?" Shigaraki asked, decaying more of the foam that was suffocating the mist villain. "Doesn't seem too bright."

Still unable to shake his head, the debilitated villain waved away the observation with a hand.

"I don't think… she's a student…" the mist-villain replied through labored breathes. "Maybe… part of… the staff…"

Shigaraki chuckled at the news, decaying the last of the foam with his Quirk.

"A spike in difficulty then," the handsy villain said, an unseen but deranged smile on his face. "Take a moment for your cool down to finish, Kurogiri, and watch how I break the game."

Aizawa hated to admit it, but he was at his limit. He couldn't keep his Quirk activated long enough to be effective, and it was only the uncertainty his goggles gave his opponents that was keeping many from openly attacking with their own. The gruff teacher would admit though, having a zombie-girl at his back was making things easier. Even so, he was beginning to allow more villains to reach her, something he couldn't afford.

And as reliable as the zombie-girl was turning out to be, the level of autonomy she showed still bothered the pro hero. There was no hesitation to attack, no pauses before assisting him, but it was clear to anyone with eyes that the undead was showing signs of emotion, of anger. Her inhuman strength, while strictly non-lethal, was so barely contained it was a pretty sure bet that a couple of the villains she'd struck would never walk again.

 _'Wait… WHERE'S THE GIANT ONE?!'_ Aizawa panicked, having turned to look at the fountain for a second. To his left, he heard the sickening sounds of bones snapping.

The large beast… man… thing had inexplicably appeared beside the zombie-girl. Without even a hint of effort, the monster backhanded her with enough force it sent a shockwave through the air. The sight of the girl being flung through the air like a ragdoll by a blow that would've killed any living hero without a reinforcement Quirk distracted Aizawa for a second. And once again, that second's distraction led to his suffering.

"Game over… hero," Shigaraki announced behind his face-hand, holding the elbow of the gruff teacher. In seconds, the joint decayed to the point it was extremely close to showing bone.

Aizawa grunted at the pain, barely containing a full-blown scream of agony. Cocking his free arm back for an unavoidable counterattack, the gruff teacher found he couldn't move it. Bewildered, the pro hero looked back.

The monster had appeared behind him and enveloped his arm in its beastly grip. With an effortless twist, Eraserhead's good arm was shattered, leaving him at the mercy of the villains.

On the shore of the Flood Zone, Tsuyu watched appalled as her homeroom teacher was mauled by the terrifying man-beast. It had been horrible enough to see Tae-chan, in all her kickass battle glory, be thrown away like that, her body broken, but at least she hadn't had to worry about the zombie-girl dying from it. Aizawa-sensei though…

"Yay…?" Kaminari blurted out, his brain still fried. Tsuyu only covered his drooling mouth with her hand in response. Thinking better of that, and the drool she might get on her, she dropped her burned out classmate against a convenient boulder and took a few hesitant steps toward the plaza.

The frog-girl hated to admit it, but there was nothing she could do at the moment save pray for a miracle. Unbidden tears began to form, leaking trails of sorrow as she was forced to watch the signature goggles of her sensei being ripped off his face without a care and thrown away. Then everything only got worse.

The monster, using only a single hand, began to smash Aizawa's head against the concrete, the resulting sight and sounds of a skull cracking and blood spurting was a heartbreaking scene to witness. It was a sad reminder that villains never played by the rules.

"Tomura…" Kurogiri spoke lowly from the ground, an unspoken warning in his worried tone. The mist-villain still hadn't managed to gather the strength to join the fight. At least he could breathe easier now.

The handsy villain only scoffed from where he stood, rather enjoying the sight of the underground hero being reduced to fleshy mulch.

"I know, I know… the brat escaped. The cavalry's probably on its way as we speak," Shigaraki eventually answered, still watching the man-beast maul the pro hero. "If you weren't our way out, I'd kill you for that by the way."

Tsuyu barely managed it, but she'd heard the short exchange between the villains. For a moment, the frog-girl believed that was it, maybe they'd leave without inflicting more pain, without taking any lives…

"It seems we weren't enough of a lure for All Might after all…" Shigaraki continued, disappointment clear from his tone. Then, much to Tsuyu's horror, the villain turned to stare directly at her. "But let's leave a couple dead kids as a gift anyway!"

The overwhelming nature of the malevolence held in the lanky villain's gaze was something Tsuyu had never experienced before; it caused her body to freeze in dread and her heart to catch in her throat. In that instant, the frog-girl knew how she was going to die; she'd seen what happened to her sensei when the villain had grabbed his arm.

Shigaraki leapt at his newest victim, wide-open hand aimed at touching the short girl's face. He was feeling so euphoric at the idea of how All Might would react to seeing his students' dead bodies, his hidden maniacal grin nearly caused his dry lips to bleed.

 _'Izu-kun…'_ Tsuyu's watched as her life flashed before her eyes, years of love and adversity that had made her who she was passing by in a blink. Then, her vision settled on a new scene… not a memory, but an unbidden wish.

It was an elopement; an older version of her stood in a rather plain office with two shadowy witnesses behind her as a grown and dreamy looking cinnamon roll signed his half of the marriage papers with a red seal bearing his name. They were both smiling… such warm smiles of love…

 _'I…'_

"NO!"

Izuku's scream reverberated through the area as he shoved Tsuyu down out of harm's way, taking her place as Shigaraki's hand landed exactly where he'd aimed it, just on an unexpected target. The frog-girl could only watch with ice in her veins as the villain took a firm grasp of her savior's face and…

"…Eh?" Even behind the dismembered hand covering him, Shigaraki's poorly hidden surprise was clear to see. There was no dust… no decay. Taking a chance, the white-haired psychopath took a quick glance at Eraserhead to see if the underground hero had pulled off one last surprise, but the pro hero was still being held down face-first by his bestial assailant. There was no interference from that Quirk going on.

Instead, there was only an awkward moment of silence as the murderous villain stared dumbfounded at the first person he'd ever encountered that hadn't disintegrated at his touch.

"Surprise…" Izuku hissed out as he pumped a round into his weapon's chamber, causing the unlucky sonovabitch manhandling his face to glance down at the shotgun now pointed at his own. "…Motherfucker!"

 **BOOM!**

Shigaraki was blasted at point blank range; the flare of the miniature explosion nearly blinded him, the thunderous bellow nearly deafened him, and the sheer force that launched him backwards into the air rattled his brain so hard he wasn't able to tell up from down. Landing a handful of seconds later, the villain just barely managed to hang on to consciousness.

Instantaneously, the man-beast crushing Aizawa released its grip on his head, appearing between the downed Shigaraki and the heroes-in-training. Its dead-eyed gaze stared straight ahead while it performed its second-to-primary mission.

For a split second, looking up at him as he stood guard over her, Tsuyu could've sworn Izuku shown with a glowing halo around his curly haired head. Once again he'd come to her rescue like a gallant hero, this time blasting away the villain that had intended to end her life. Even the large weapon her savior wielded complimented his current level of badass-ery perfectly… and then he stumbled, struggling to remain standing even when he used the shotgun as a crutch.

"Izu-kun!" Tsuyu had never moved so quickly in her life as when she raced to Izuku's side, keeping him standing. Something immediately worried the frog-girl, something that she shouldn't be able to feel just by having her arms wrapped around him in support. "YOU'RE BURNING WITH FEVER!"

The shout, while well intended, pushed the injured Shigaraki over the edge. He was in agony and those damn kids were worried over a little high temperature? He'd give them something to cry about!

"N-Nomu!" Shigaraki wheezed from where he lay, the world still spinning, "Kill those damn kids!"

The Nomu's head snapped toward the only two kids it could see, and an instant later it was upon them. Everything seemed lost for the heroes-in-training…

 **CRASH!**

Then the gates of the USJ facility exploded inward. From the resulting dust cloud stepped the heroic form of All Might.

"I… AM HERE!"

The Symbol of Peace had arrived… but there was no perpetual smile to be seen on his face. Instead, there was only a bone-chilling scowl of rage.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Next chapter is the conclusion of these fights, you can be sure they're going to... leave quite the impressions.


	13. Sinister Counterattack

**Magnus:** Here comes the moment everyone's been waiting for, the fight against Nomu! Be ready for a twist.

 **The 0bservanc3:** Was that a joke?

 **Disclaimer:** The 0bservanc3 is doing magnificent work with these chapters, thanks friend!

 **The 0bservanc3:** Thank you!

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 13**

 **A sinister counterattack.**

All Might was seeing red. Throughout his storied career as the Symbol of Peace, and even before as he climbed the ladder to such a lofty position, he'd faced every kind of villain imaginable. He'd taken down white-collar types that preferred to act through 'clean' and quick operations. He'd set straight misguided youths who'd never been shown their power came with responsibility. He'd squared off against the dirtiest filth imaginable that only wanted to see the world burn.

But at that very moment, he was facing the type of villain he considered his personal worst… one that specifically aimed for those under his care.

"How. Dare. You?" All Might growled, his electrifying blue eyes quickly catching sight of an injured Thirteen being aided by a fearful Uraraka, but none of his other students. Stepping forward, the mighty pro hero almost snarled when he recognized the bloodied form of Aizawa at the bottom of the stairs.

Ochaco had never had to try so hard to keep from crying. The Number One Hero had finally arrived, and the brunette kept repeating that fact to herself to stave off the tears. Everything would be alright now. It had to be.

Down in the plaza, Tsuyu couldn't care less that All Might had arrived, though it did register with her. The only thing occupying the frog-girl's mind at that moment was the fact that her cinnamon roll was currently fighting to remain conscious, and he was burning up.

"So… the final boss has finally appeared," Shigaraki said as he tried to stand. His legs still felt weak, and it felt like his brain was throbbing. "We can't very well run away now without giving it a shot, can we?"

The moment he managed to stand up straight without wobbling, the handsy villain was immediately thrown back to the ground, this time by the shockwave caused by a massive blur moving at such inhuman speeds even his face-hand lost its grip and flew off his face. Scrambling to his knees, Shigaraki saw that even Nomu had been thrown off balance as the blur passed by in less than a heartbeat's time.

"Yay?" The still derped Kaminari asked from his place by the bottom of the stairs, now sitting next to Tsuyu and Izuku, the two having been deposited at the short-circuited blond's side by the blur.

Before the three stood All Might, the Symbol of Peace cradling the mauled Aizawa in his arms as gently as his muscular form allowed. The great hero's head was bowed at the sight of the man he held.

"Aizawa-kun…" All Might nearly whispered, his heart almost breaking as he took in the horribly mangled face of his co-worker and realized he wouldn't be getting a response. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

The faintest of rasping breaths gave only the barest of comforts that the underground hero was still alive. The gruesome and extensive damage, however, threatened even that boon.

"Izu-kun…" Tsuyu was similarly breaking apart at the moment due to the state of the boy she'd come to love… a love she'd still yet to voice. "Please…"

Now away from the infested waters of the Shipwreck Zone and no longer fearing for her life, Tsuyu was able to take the time to take stock of the injuries that plagued her cinnamon roll. The still pulsating, half formed foot was the most grisly of his visible wounds, if only because it still lacked skin to cover raw muscle. There were also numerous scars of varying depths that had yet to fully heal.

And that's when the frog-girl's chaotic thoughts sparked an epiphany. It was no wonder Izuku had such a horrible fever… his regeneration must've finally hit a hard limit!

Gently supporting the green-haired teen's head in her lap, Tsuyu noticed more evidence to support her hypothesis. There were white spots in her cinnamon roll's hair, locks that had been half-disintegrated when the handsy villain had tried to kill him. And since his glasses had fallen off when All Might had moved them, the frog-girl could see his eyes were flickering between her beloved emeralds and ominous rubies.

Izuku's blood couldn't keep up.

"Stay here and move them to safety when you can," All Might ordered as he carefully laid Aizawa by his students. "I'll take care of the rest."

The Number One Hero turned away to face the remaining villains, completely missing the glare from the frog-girl.

Tsuyu held her tongue, fearing that if she spoke her blunt nature would blurt out something regrettable to the pro hero. Instead, she busied herself with comforting her savior any way she could, even if it was just threading her gloved fingers through his hair.

Seeing that All Might was no longer watching them, Izuku began to squirm, palming his pants pocket. Tsuyu noticed the action immediately, and helped the green-haired teen pull out what was inside—a protein bar. There was no doubt in the frog-girl's mind her savior was probably feeling starved, his Quirk needing additional nutrients to get back to full power.

"Here…" Tsuyu murmured, feeling guilty that Izuku was most likely in his current position because he'd overtaxed his Quirk to save her from certain death. Again. "Please… heal…"

As Izuku began to scarf down the bar, Tsuyu took the opportunity to turn her attention to the confrontation unfurling before them. With her savior in such bad shape, someone needed to be his eyes in case he required information for planning. If anyone could improve their chances of survival besides All Might, it'd be the green-haired teen and his mind.

All Might, taking steps that cracked the very ground he strode upon, had now reached the lanky villain. The Symbol of Peace had walked right around the man-beast, the monster appearing to be in a daze and unaware of what was happening.

"Father? FATHER?!" Shigaraki screamed, noticing a familiar weight was missing from his face. Collapsing to the ground, he crawled with one arm toward the dismembered appendage, the other covering his unmasked appearance.

Upon reaching the hand, Shigaraki tenderly picked it up. The action caused All Might to pause, the unexpected emotion throwing the pro hero off.

"Father… I'm so sorry…" Shigaraki muttered, dusting off the severed limb. Satisfied he'd done what he could, he placed the hand back over his face.

The lanky villain then turned to the Symbol of Peace, a truly psychotic look in his one, visible red eye.

"Such willful violence… as should be expected from a government agent!" Shigaraki proclaimed, standing through the pain wracking his body. "It's no wonder that brat felt the need to blast my face with a shotgun."

All Might kept his face passive, but internally he was appalled by the idea one of his students was using firearms. At least he knew that if Aizawa had allowed their use, they must've been modified to be non-lethal. Deciding to file that information away for later, the Number One Hero turned his attention back to the job at hand, saving everyone.

"Is that what UA's teaching kids nowadays?" The lanky villain continued on, barely withholding his glee at being able to stab the Symbol of Peace's pride. "Violence of any kind is acceptable as long as it's against villains? Sounds to me like the system's corrupt and needs a reboot."

"You speak as if you're a white-collar, like your actions are justifiable and deserve no retaliation…" All Might rebutted, knowing full well the kind of person he was dealing with, the pain and suffering he'd already caused. "But the truth is you don't believe a word of it. You're nothing more than a deranged psychopath who's thoroughly enjoying all of this madness!"

Shigaraki laughed, he couldn't help it. So his psychological play hadn't worked out. He couldn't care less. He still had a job to do, and a game to break.

Feeling that she'd seen enough, Tsuyu returned her focus to helping Izuku recover, safe in the knowledge that All Might would never fail them. After all, no matter how small, there had to be something that she could do to help the green-haired teen. Her savior had just about polished off the gross-looking bar, and while the white spots in his hair had disappeared, his fever hadn't lessened at all.

"Izu-kun…" Tsuyu whispered softly, holding back her tears and growing fear. She refused to fall apart; her cinnamon roll didn't need a damsel in distress, he needed a capable partner.

In response to the gentle words, Izuku cupped one of the frog-girl's cheeks with a tender hand.

"I'm here…" The green-haired teen weakly responded, his eyes finally settling back to their original emerald. The hero-in-training had no way of knowing how thankful the girl whose lap he laid in was for that.

Before Tsuyu could lose her grip on her emotions, a bottle of water miraculously rolled up to her feet. Looking around, the frog-girl quickly spotted the culprit, a still mangled Tae. The zombie-girl, who'd managed to regenerate an arm back to working order, seemed focused on crawling back to her master. And even then, as broken as her body was, she'd still managed to dig out and throw them one of the few supplies that had survived the vicious attack against her.

"I hope she's not in pain," Tsuyu said as she opened the bottle. Figuring Izuku might be thirsty as well as hungry, she turned to hand it to him… only for the green-haired teen to snatch the water from her hands and pour it over his head.

Bewildered, Tsuyu looked back to Tae, though the sight was beginning to churn her stomach. As much as she could praise the zombie-girl's determination in the face of adversity, the idea of enduring such a state was simply unimaginable. Even the wounds she'd received during the Battle Trial attack hadn't compared to… that.

"I… needed… that…" Izuku gasped out, as if the water had been ice cold. "We need to—UGH! Move…"

The green-haired teen's grunt came on the heels of his foot resuming its regeneration, a sure sign the second protein bar had already begun to kick in.

Tsuyu, taking her savior's hand in support, truly didn't feel like moving was the best idea for the injured cinnamon roll. However, she also knew that staying so close to a battlefield carried even worse odds for further injury. With a firm nod, the frog-girl prepared herself to help carry the green-haired teen, and somehow their mauled teacher, to the stairs.

That was, until Izuku grabbed her arm.

"Not… that way…" The hero-in-training grit out, turning to face the Landslide Zone. "That way… Lily-chan is… that way…"

"Lily-chan?!" Tsuyu cried, understandably worried. The adorable zombie-girl was probably scared out of her mind at the horrible situation she found herself in, undead condition notwithstanding.

A sharp, rattling intake of breath broke both teens from their concerned thoughts.

"Mi…riya…" Came the unexpected voice of their beaten teacher. "Heal… me…"

Aghast, the green duo stared wide-eyed at each other, each unsure of what they'd just heard. Surely Aizawa hadn't said…

"Sensei?" Tsuyu asked on behalf of a shaken Izuku, knowing this might overtax his Quirk again. "You said—"

"All… ght… doe… ow…" Aizawa's words were slurred and spoken through a mouth full of blood, making them even harder to understand for the frog-girl.

Then Izuku shook himself from his stupor and filled in the blanks.

"All Might… doesn't know?" The green-haired teen probed, now looking much better. His flushed cheeks still spoke of an unbroken fever though.

Tsuyu stood in awe, amazed that her savior had been able to understand such garbled language so easily.

"An… ti… Migh…" As Aizawa's power of speech slipped away, Izuku's eyes widened at his teacher's warning.

It was just like one of the scenarios he'd thought up; one of the invading villains had a Quirk that specifically countered All Might. But… that couldn't be the whole plan though, otherwise why attack the USJ? Why not at any other time? There had to be something else… perhaps a combination of Quirks from numerous villains?

"I understand… sensei…" Izuku acquiesced in the face of such a threat. The green-haired teen took out his trademark penknife, only for the blade to slip from his weakened hands.

Izuku almost missed the blunder, his mind already reimagining the scenario in his head. The man-beast, with its massive strength, would most likely be used to hold All Might locked in place for a short period of time. That was all that would be needed for the handsy villain to capitalize on the opportunity and aim for disintegrating the Number One Hero… or… parts of him. Even just taking out All Might's eyes would render him crippled, the same for losing an arm or leg. Any such wound would surely cause the pro hero's downfall.

That meant… there was no time to waste. To help All Might, Aizawa needed to rise again.

"Izu-kun NO!" Tsuyu said forcefully, nearly shouting as she reached for the tiny knife. Her savior couldn't lose any more blood.

Izuku intercepted the grasping hand with a gentle yet firm hold. Looking up, the frog-girl locked eyes with the green-haired teen.

"Tsu-chan…" Izuku said, voice solemn. "I need you… to draw my blood. It's the only way to save—"

"CAROLINA… SMASH!" The resonant battle cry of one of All Might's signature moves caught both teens' attention.

Before the eyes of every conscious witness, All Might shot toward the lanky villain, arms crossed in an X shape. But the instant before the attack landed, the man-beast appeared between the pro hero and his target, tanking the entire blow. The mightiest hero's attack was rendered completely ineffective.

"What the—?!" All Might's shock at his strength failing so spectacularly was cut short as he was forced to bend backwards to avoid a grapple from the monstrous villain. Using his momentum, the Number One Hero back-flipped to gain some distance between himself and this unexpected factor.

Tsuyu turned back to her savior, her heart breaking. The thought of him hurting was untenable, but seeing the Symbol of Peace struggle against the man-beast confirmed there was no real alternative. Swallowing her reluctance down, the frog-girl helped Izuku over to their severely injured teacher.

Picking up the penknife, Tsuyu raised the blade to cut into the wrist of her beloved cinnamon roll…

 _Meanwhile, in the Landslide Zone…_

Lily took a moment, in between shooting up villains, to watch as Momo and Jiro laid into their foes with head or groan strikes. Her big sisters were devastating with their staff and pipe, and already over a dozen criminals were either unconscious from head trauma or crumpled in pain holding their smashed privates. Quite a few had fallen victim to her surprising skill with the SMG, resulting in a half dozen winding up as cocoons of foam.

That left just a half dozen evildoers to deal with before they won!

 _'We can do this! Onii-chan is going to be so proud of Lily!'_ Lily thought excitedly as she took aim at another villain. The littlest zombie always took care to aim for the most dangerous looking ones, or any that got close to or behind her big sisters. Unfortunately…

 **CLICK-CLICK-CLICK**

Lily almost dropped her tool in horror. Of course it would run out of ammo, it'd only been meant as a prototype test model! Actual, full combat was far beyond the thing's capabilities.

The villain Lily had been aiming for took notice that his aggressor was in a predicament, and took the chance to bull rush her. Panicking, the little zombie-girl pulled a desperate move.

She threw the SMG at the charging villain… full force.

 **WHAM!**

The criminal dropped like a rock, unable to even cry out in pain. Lily had completely forgotten the fact that her muscles could now generate truly brutal levels of strength, definitely more than when she'd been alive.

"Nice aim Lily-chan!" Jiro cheered as she beaned yet another villain, leaving only four to be taken down.

"Retreat Lily-chan!" Momo shouted immediately after, taking down another criminal and dropping the countdown to three. "Let your big sisters protect you now!

Lily was only too happy to agree, nodding and backing away from the remaining attackers. She had faith in the skills of her new big sisters.

Then she felt it… something was… tugging at her…

"Onii-chan…" Lily murmured, turning to look toward the plaza. She could feel it… the source of her unlife… He was suffering… fighting… "Onii-chan needs me…"

The littlest zombie stepped in the direction of the plaza, only for an unseen force to yank her up by the hair hard enough for her feet to leave the ground.

"Okay, that's enough bitches!"

The empty air behind Lily shifted as Momo and Jiro froze, the vague impression of a woman discernable from the refracted light. The spotty invisibility flickered once more before ending, revealing it was indeed a female villain that had snatched the little zombie-girl by her hair. The criminal had long and thick tendril-like hair that fell limply around her, and although it was now black in color, the two heroines-in-training had seen the mane as it shimmered into sight as their foe's Quirk lost power.

"Drop your weapons or the pipsqueak here won't live to even dream of puberty," the villainess threatened, wrenching Lily closer to her rough figure.

"Lily-chan!" Momo screamed. The sheer anguish the mature girl felt for allowing some filthy villain to touch her adorable little sister was plain to see on her horrorstricken face.

The villainess tsked as she wagged a finger at the teens before her. Using that same finger, and the sharpened nail that tipped it, she dragged it down her captive's face in a macabre imitation of a soothing gesture.

"Didn't you hear me?" The villainess taunted, torturously moving her talon-like fingernail closer to her captive's mouth. "Drop your weapons and let the boys here play with you… or you can stand there as I show this little runt how to have a good time!"

Momo trembled, unprepared for the severity of her first hostage situation. Her usually brilliant mind refused to think straight, and no strategies to get out of their current situation came to her. Reluctantly, and not a little fearful, the mature girl loosened her grip on her bo staff. If it was to save her little sister—

"You fucking moron! Let go of her NOW!" Jiro's sudden shout knocked Momo from her defeatist thoughts. Although…

It wasn't because of the words said. No, what struck Momo was the strange urgency that colored the punk rock girl's voice. Almost like… a warning.

"Someone skipped her etiquette lessons," The villainess mocked, before lightening her voice to an almost singsong quality. "And someone definitely forgot their position here."

The woman's hand stopped right by her captive's mouth, talon-nails ready to give these goody-two-shoes a crash course in the harsh realities of the world of heroes and villains. It might not physically scar them as much as her own had, but it would sure leave just as many mental scars.

And that was when Momo understood the reason behind the near frantic warning tone in Jiro's demand.

Lily felt so angry she was literally seeing red. Lily now had a mission to fulfill, reach her big brother and help him, and this shitty waste of a sack of flesh was daring to slow her down?

Lily felt the sharp fingers as they poked her mouth, and that's when instinct and nightmarish trauma overrode all reasoning. For a moment, Lily lost touch with the adorable little girl she'd been, the one that won the hearts of most of her big brother's class. For a single moment, the mask dropped, and Lily embraced what she truly was… a zombie.

 **CHOMP!**

"GHAAAAHAA!" The scream that tore from the villainess' lips was not only ear piercing, but bloodcurdling. The remaining villains, who'd moved to tighten rank while their prey was preoccupied, now paused in shock. But it was the mangled, blood spurting hand of their compatriot that left them utterly petrified.

The villainess threw the little cannibal away in a knee-jerk reaction in hopes of avoiding further injury, but the little freak only landed squarely on her feet, as if she were some kind of combat expert.

Lily turned from her new position and glared at the obstacle in between her and her big brother. Coating her lips and chin was a crimson river, and to the dread of those watching, they knew it wasn't from her. In a thoughtless act of horror, the little zombie-girl spat out two very bloody human fingers.

Upon realizing the discarded extremities were hers, the villainess screamed again, her pain-filled mind panicking at the undeniable proof of her disfigurement.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The frightened woman shrieked as she backpedaled. She had to get away from the—the THING that had been masquerading as a little girl, the thing that glared at her with such unflinching rage. "YOU MONSTER!"

In a frantic act of desperation, the villainess thought to activate her Quirk. If she could disappear, she would have the chance to escape the cause of her suffering… or… cause a little bit of suffering herself.

Unfortunately for the unlucky woman, Lily decided that the best way to stop any more obstacles from standing between her and her big brother was to do something she'd been told would only ever harm her. Use her Quirk.

While on paper the ability sounded incredible, it was a double-edged sword. With the power to bring down emitter types instantly came the drawback of only being able to use it for a second before the internal damage to herself began to get… serious. But that had been when she'd been alive… when things hurt…before her big brother made all her pain go away.

So, the littlest zombie opened her mouth and—

 **SSCCRRREEEEEECCCHHH!**

The high frequency screech that erupted from Lily's small mouth was so unbelievably powerful, the ground at her feet instantly cracked from the force of the sound waves. But that wasn't all that the scream was going to do.

The villainess, who'd been in the process of using her light-refracting locks to disappear, immediately became visible again as she dropped to the ground. The woman clutched at her ears, but the relentless sound drilled into her head regardless. Not even two seconds later, she started to convulse in agony.

The other villains that still remained, all sharing the misfortune of being emitter types as well, dropped like marionettes with their strings cut. They uttered no cries, made no attempts at escape. Their forms only trembled, their mouths foaming.

After five seconds, the screech cut off.

Utterly shocked at the effect of the little zombie-girl's Quirk, Jiro waited until even the echoes of the attack were gone before uncovering her ears. The punk rock girl was beyond glad that years of living with a musically inclined family had trained her instincts to protect her hearing like it was second nature. It didn't hurt that Earphone Jack gave her audial nerves both a major boost and a minor healing factor.

"That was…" Jiro trailed off, blinking at the reality of the three of them having won. "…So METAL!"

Five seconds of Lily's scream had devastated the villains, even appearing to affect some of their previously immobilized foes. But then, Jiro finally noticed all was not well. Momo had dropped to her knees… and she was shaking.

"Yaomomo!" Jiro shouted, rushing to her friend's side. Just as she sunk down to her partner's side, the mature girl began to throw up, face scrunched in pain. "Are you alright?!"

Momo made no effort to reply, nor did she act as if she'd even heard Jiro's question. It was quickly becoming apparent that whatever Lily had done, it had also affected the class president. As gently as she could, the punk rock girl helped the mature girl into the recovery position on the ground, away from her own vomit. When that was done, the only thing left she could think to do was to check on the zombie-girl.

"Lily?" Jiro called out when she saw the little girl hadn't moved from where she'd unleashed hell. The punk rock girl was slightly on guard, she'd now seen what could happen if Izuku's zombies decided to bite. "How're you holding up?"

When Lily didn't immediately respond, Jiro feared that being separated from Izuku for so long had negatively affected the undead. Had reverting to a feral state been the result of needing her green-haired classmate to function like a normal person?

Without speaking a word, Lily turned back to look in the direction of the plaza. She took a step forward… and fell face first to the ground.

"LILY!" Jiro forgot her fears of being bitten the second she saw Lily fall, running to pick up and cradle the precious little girl in her arms. "What's happening?"

"Lily is… so tired," Lily answered slowly, making jerking movements. It was a terrifying moment for the punk rock girl, watching as the now dull-eyed zombie-girl fought herself as it became harder and harder to move with each passing second. "Lily needs… Onii-chan…"

Jiro followed the little zombie's pointing finger, immediately understanding that Lily needed to get to Izuku to get better. Unfortunately, she couldn't just leave Momo near passed out surrounded by villains, regardless of whether or not they'd already been downed. She'd never be able to live with herself if some pervert managed to wake up before the class president was able to stand on her own.

 _Meanwhile, in the Downpour Zone…_

At first, everything had been going well. After Aoyama had succeeded in sniping the vehicles, the flames had caused more than enough shadow, and with his superb acting skills Tokoyami had had the villains cowering in fear. The cowards had barely been able to resist Dark Shadow's sweeping attacks, let alone even think about targeting his two classmates whose Quirks were currently… disadvantageous.

Then, things had begun to go south.

"GAAAHAHAHAHA!" The wickedly boisterous laughter of the assault group's newest leader overpowered even the relentless drumbeat of the rain. "You're nothing but smoke and mirrors boy!"

The large villain, who had three arms that were as big around as tree trunks, swung his chainsaw-sword at the raven-headed teen with reckless abandon. Each swing made its way ever closer to eviscerating the student. Dark Shadow tried to run interference, but it wasn't helping as much as it should've.

This worrisome development occurred through no fault of Tokoyami's own. At mid-range, the avian teen should've been considered virtually invincible; Dark Shadow was more than capable of overwhelming offense and unbreakable defense. The problem was numbers.

Even with as many villains as the duo had already beaten down, there were still enough foes left that for every miscreant stopped, another would come at the raven-headed teen from another direction. Being forced to avoid a number of such attacks had deadened the fear the criminals had felt for him. That's when they'd redoubled their efforts to subdue him, some even making moves towards his classmates' position.

"You imbeciles!" Tokoyami did his best to remain in character, throwing bluffs as best he could. "Abandon your assault now fools, or I shall be forced to—UGH!"

The worst-case scenario moment finally came. A villain with arms that could stretch from the elbows down had snuck in a long-range punch, catching the avian teen in the gut.

As Tokoyami stumbled back, the first physical attack he'd taken in years throbbing through his body, the remaining villains began to laugh. The words the criminals threw out were nothing the raven-headed teen hadn't heard before—delusional, half-priced magician, son of a bird fucker—but between the pain and humiliation, something snapped.

True, wrathful anger surged through Tokoyami, tinged with concern for his near defenseless classmates. Before he could make use of the red-hot emotion, Dark Shadow reemerged from his stomach, somehow grabbing his notebook on its way out. The sentient Quirk held the book up, even though it was enclosed in a plastic zip locked bag for maximum protection.

The notebook had become a precious treasure to Tokoyami, as it was a gift from his friend… and it just might hold the best solution to their problem.

 _'Wanna try it?'_ Dark Shadow's voice whispered over the pair's telepathic link, a secret the two had never shared with anyone else. The edgelord smirked in reply.

"Aww, is the little chicken already down for the count?" The chainsaw-sword wielding, three-armed villain jeered as he closed the distance to his prey.

After an embarrassing and ridiculously drawn out scuffle, the birdbrain was down and about to be out. The villain's victorious thoughts turned to confusion when his quarry began to shake.

"I… tried to… warn you…" Tokoyami grit out, picking up his act again. The avian teen had to fake feeling pain from the blow to his stomach as well, Dark Shadow's presence dulling the ache. "Now stare… into the abyss!"

The three-armed villain cocked his head, amused that the teen was still on his melodramatic kick. But it was time to say bye-bye to make believe and pay his pound of flesh. Painfully.

"Enough with your delusions!" The villain mocked, readying his chainsaw-sword for a final blow. "Wait… what—what the hell are you doing?!"

Before the final blow was struck, the birdbrain had been engulfed in his own shadow.

The completely silhouetted form of the student stood up… and kept going up. The remains of the horde watched with mounting concern as the figure grew in both height and musculature. Before long, the darkened student almost resembled All Might, if the Number One Hero had been made of licking shadows reminiscent of black fire.

When the imposing figure turned its face to the villains, the amassed grunts couldn't help but flinch. Its eyes… they were so much worse than they'd been before. The white eyes from earlier were nowhere to be found, only burning yellow slits in a sea of black that oozed malevolence. But the worst part?

It no longer felt like it was human eyes that were looking back at them.

 **"Look at what we have here,"** The shadowy form's voice was distorted, an echo of multiple speakers hissing over each other. The very words themselves itched under the collective skin of the thugs. **"So many delicious souls to torment."**

The three-armed villain shook off his misgivings first, beyond pissed that this brat thought they'd fall for the same trick twice.

"Enough of this bullshit already!" The criminal shouted, swinging his buzzing weapon against the neck of the creature looming over him. The attack connected and… nothing. The creature didn't even so much as flinch. "What the fuck?!"

The whirring teeth of the weapon's buzz saw blade revved to full speed, and the villain could feel the resistance of it sinking into something in its way… but there was no indication of a successful hit. There was no ripping of shadow or flesh, no sparks or gouts of blood, not even the expected sound of such a weapon biting into its target was produced. It was like the teeth were being stopped short, just shy of touching the creature. It was almost like… trying to cut something that wasn't there.

 **"Oh we're going to have so much fun,"** the creature chuckled, swallowing up the chainsaw-sword in a giant clawed hand. Effortlessly, the monster crushed the weapon, revving teeth and all, like it was nothing. **"Please… feel free to struggle!"**

From their hunkered down spots, Koji and Aoyama shrunk away in fear. Their classmate appeared to have succumbed to madness, and they didn't want to witness him killing everything that ran across his path.

That Tokoyami was liberally smashing villains against the concrete ground and into ruined vehicles with a gleeful laugh didn't help their perception at all…

 _Simultaneously, in the Ruins Zone…_

All things considered, Kirishima really thought he and his group of displaced classmates were doing pretty well for themselves. Sure, they'd been separated from their class and surrounded by villains that had infiltrated their school's training facility, but that hadn't stopped them from kicking ass! The criminal's jaw he just broke with a Hardened punch was a great example.

Having just downed his latest foe, the redheaded teen took a moment to check up on the others fighting with him. Ojiro was effortlessly weaving between two villains with his manly martial arts skills, even using his tail to slide himself between one of their legs to dodge an arm made of stone. Even as he watched, the tailed-teen flipped himself up and over, wrapping his arms around both his attackers' necks while using his body's momentum to slam their heads into the ground.

Satisfied Ojiro had everything under control at the moment, Kirishima darted forward and slammed a Hardened leg into a villain that had been charging at him. The redhead crouched over the unconscious form of his latest takedown and dismissed any notion of looking for signs of Toru. As soon as the quartet had descended from the remains of the penthouse, the invisible girl had discarded her gloves and shoes, stating she'd be of more use like that.

And had she ever been right. Kirishima was still amazed at the versatility of the unseen girl. So far she'd tripped four separate villains that had almost gotten the drop on him and Ojiro, choked out three others that had been hanging back to take pot shots with their long distance Quirks, and had somehow started two different infighting incidents between different groups of their enemies. The girl was like a ninja… a manly ninja!

And then there was Mina. The pink-hued girl was kicking some serious ass, and the redhead didn't just think that because he'd watched her use her manly breakdancing skills to reverse axe kick a guy so hard he spat out teeth. When he hadn't been looking, Kirishima had to admit that his awesome friend had also gone and learned how to incorporate her Quirk into her own unique fighting style.

Acid-infused strikes from hands and feet effortlessly flowed after splashes of burning viscous liquid, the corrosive substances excreted from any of the girl's exposed skin. No villain could get close to Mina as long as she could keep her herself going and fight through the drawbacks of using Acid too much.

Which is what had Kirishima worried. He'd seen what could happen if his friend overused her Quirk, even still had a few nightmares. In their current situation, the redhead didn't know if he'd be able to break away if worst came to worst and keep Mina from pushing too far.

"GAH!"

The sudden shout of pain caused Kirishima to jerk his gaze away from his pink-hued friend's breakdance of doom. His heart immediately sank when his eyes found the cry's source.

Ojiro had been captured.

"Alright you little shits! That's enough!" The villain that had captured the martial artist yelled. The criminal's Quirk was terrifying to be sure, even excluding the spider-like mandibles the man bore, appearing to be some kind of silken strings that were shot from his thick, gnarled fingers. "Just give me a reason, and I'll suck this kid dry."

Ojiro, now bound with his arms and tail painfully tight against his sides, tried to struggle, but the threads holding him only tightened. When it became difficult to breath, the martial artist was forced to accept he wouldn't be escaping on his own. It was a blow to the tailed-teen's pride to be sure, but he hated more the fact that he'd also just endangered his classmates as well.

Left with no other options, Kirishima and Mina quickly relaxed their fighting stances. Both teens knew they weren't fast enough to reach their classmate before his captor either crushed him or… drained him. Instantly, the redhead and rosette were grabbed by the few remaining villains.

Roughly, two villains snatched Kirishima's arms and torqued them behind his back, pulling a hiss from the teen as they frog-marched him to their arachnid-like compatriot. A distance away, Mina was bodily lifted into the air before being carried over by a villain with multiple pitch-black spindly arms and a face more skeletal than anything.

"Say… Kumogao-san," the ghoulish villain wheezed, sounding as half-dead as he looked, "What would you say to dinner… and a show?"

One of the thin, elongated limbs that had wrapped around Mina loosened, disgustingly trailing up and down her figure in a macabre parody of a sales pitch. The arachnid-faced villain, Kumogao, turned to consider his associate's offer, absentmindedly pulling Ojiro backward by his silken bonds and grabbing the tailed-teen by the back of his neck.

Kirishima lunged wildly at the filth that dared threaten his pink-hued friend so blatantly, his blood boiling at the utterly petrified look that stared back at him from black and gold eyes. Unfortunately, the villains holding the redhead expected such a reaction, and only hauled him back, kicking and screaming.

"You drive a hard bargain Gurubuki," Kumogao drawled after an obviously fake moment of thought. A perverse grin pulled at the villain's mandibles. "But I think that sounds perfect, if you let me go ne—"

 **SNAP!**

"GAAAAHH!"

To the shock of all present, the arm of the arachnid-faced villain that was holding Ojiro suddenly bent ninety degrees at the elbow… completely opposite of how the joint was meant to go. The result? An arm so shattered bone could clearly be seen tearing through pulped flesh.

The next few seconds passed by in a blur.

Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, Kirishima reacted in the blink of an eye. Hardening his entire upper body, the redhead wrenched his arms back, driving his elbows into his captors' stomachs with as much force as he could muster. The villains instantly went slack, their ability to breath severely limited by the sudden blinding pain radiating from their solar plexuses.

Mina wasted no time herself, expelling her most corrosive acid from her entire body as quickly as she could. The ghoulish villain's depraved giggling, which only she'd been able to hear, rapidly transformed into howls of agony. The spindly limbs holding the rosette convulsed once before instinctively throwing the source of their torment away.

The pink-hued teen clenched her eyes shut, readying for a rough collision with the ground… which never came as two solid arms caught her falling body in a textbook princess carry.

"And safe!" Snapping her eyes open, Mina realized she'd been picked out of the air by none other than her redheaded friend. Kirishma was now on his knees, having slid from a run to be able to make the catch. "You okay there Horn-buddy?"

Mina felt herself blush, the care and concern her friend was directing at her too much, and too close, to handle with the butterflies that were currently invading her stomach. Acting before she could think too much on the bewildering emotions she was feeling, the rosette pushed the redhead's distressed face away with a boop to the nose.

"Thanks Kiri," Mina said, before remembering they were still missing two classmates. "Wait, is Ojiro okay? And where's Toru?!"

"Don't worry Mina! We're okay!" Came the exuberant reply of the invisible girl. Looking over in the direction the bubbly voice had come from, the redhead and rosette were treated to an odd sight.

Ojiro was standing, half-freed from his silk bindings, on top of Kumogao. Next to the tailed-teen floated numerous strands of his restraints which, judging by how the threads bundled in two places, were being held by Toru.

"Thank you for your aid Hagakure-san," Ojiro thanked the invisible girl formally. "I shudder to think what would've happened if you hadn't interceded."

The floating strands fluttered through the air, allowing the three watching teens to guess their classmate was waving off the thanks. Maybe she was blushing too?

"It's no problem Ojiro," Toru said. "It's what a real hero would've done. I just wish I hadn't had to be so brutal."

That comment drew the eyes of the other three to the broken form of Kumogao, who did indeed look as if he'd been brutalized. On top of his wrecked arm there was now a growing bruise across the villain's temple. It was clear that Toru had held nothing back when rescuing her classmate.

Enemies defeated, the quartet wondered what they should do next. Did they head for the plaza and see if their homeroom teacher needed help? Or did they 'hold down the fort' as it were until rescue came while keeping an eye on their defeated foes? With only one vote for them to head out, the group settled in to wait.

"Hey Kirishima? Are you going to let go of Mina any time soon?"

 _Back at the plaza…_

Tsuyu sat back after helping the still weakened Izuku feed his blood to their dying teacher, silently watching the both of them heal. The frog-girl noticed two things; the first was Izuku's regeneration had slowed once again, which could be expected due to his recent blood loss, and the second was that his fever appeared to have lessened dramatically. That observation confused her.

Repositioning her cinnamon roll's head back to her lap, Tsuyu looked back at the continuing confrontation between All Might and the man-beast.

"It's useless All Might!" Shigaraki shouted while the Number One Hero traded blow after blow with the enormous monster. The lanky villain nearly giggled at the sight of the struggling pro hero. "With his Shock Absorption Quirk, Nomu might as well be the Anti-Symbol of Peace… no… Our very own Symbol of Terror!"

All Might paid little mind to the gloating villain, too busy dodging as many blows as possible and trying to force his strength to work properly. It was just his luck he was being shown the truth of Nezu's words like this; he really shouldn't have spent his whole three hours on little things better left for other heroes.

"Keep trying as much as you want, but you'd have better luck peeling off his skin and tearing him to bits," Shigaraki continued, smiling sadistically when he noticed All Might pause for a second. The lanky villain took it as a clear sign he'd gotten the pro hero's attention. "But whether or not he'll allow you to do that? Now that's another question."

All Might smirked to himself, thinking back to the earlier words shouted at him. He always found it funny how villains always tended to bring up the weaknesses in their own schemes whenever they felt confident. Overconfident, as he'd often proved.

"That works perfectly for me!" The Symbol of Peace shouted as he evaded one last attack before circling around Nomu and grappling him. Heaving with all his strength, All Might delivered an earthshattering suplex, raising a massive cloud of dust in the process.

"NO!" Aizawa shouted as he bolted upright from where he'd lain, drawing the attention of the observing frog-girl. She marveled at how fast her homeroom teacher was healing from such crippling wounds. "That's exactly what they wanted!"

The warning compelled Tsuyu to turn back to the fight, where the dust was beginning to settle. She almost wished it had taken its time.

Before her very eyes was a sight too terrifying to consider. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, had been trapped; the mist villain had managed to open a portal underneath where the man-beast should have landed, opening the other side right below the pro hero. Unimpeded, Nomu had dug his clawed fingers into the Number One Hero's sides… drawing blood.

"We need to…" Izuku groaned, trying to stand. The action surprised the frog-girl, who noticed the green-haired teen was quickly beginning to look pale. "…help him!"

From his own position, Aizawa was struggling too. The underground hero wanted nothing more than to give his fellow teacher a hand, and maybe a large lecture after everything had been resolved. His labored movements did have one benefit though, they allowed the gruff teacher to realize his arm was no longer sporting broken bones and his decayed elbow was halfway to being fully healed.

Aizawa had to admit, Izuku's blood was incredibly powerful.

"The two of you will remain here until you're fully healed, kero!" Tsuyu barked, grabbing both males by their collars. With the frog-girl being the only one uninjured of the three, it was easy for her to keep them down. That fact really drove home to the man and teen how useless they still were at the moment.

And neither male could stand Tsuyu's glare either.

"Gwaaaha…" A familiar groan caused the trio to turn their heads away from their staring contest. Tae had miraculously reached them, despite her broken state, and was using her good arm to push one last protein bar into Izuku's hands.

Izuku took the horribly tasting thing with a grateful look at his dependable partner.

"This will certainly help," the green-haired teen said as he unwrapped the bar and tore a tiny piece off. Handing the morsel to Aizawa, he wolfed down the rest.

"That is one determined zombie," Aizawa remarked as he popped the measly scrap into his mouth. It was revoltingly bland, like washed up cardboard, but he swallowed it anyway. Idly, the underground hero made a mental note that he'd understood the zombie-girl telling Izuku he needed to eat and heal.

The effects of the third bar were almost immediate for Izuku, who doubled over in pain as his regeneration kicked into high gear once again. The clear example of this was his foot, which now only lacked a couple toes and a lot of skin. For Aizawa, there was a few seconds delay, but then the gruff teacher felt his stomach suddenly feel full. Another handful of seconds later and he saw his wounds beginning to heal even faster. Although… why did he suddenly feel hot?

Still trapped, All Might continued his struggle against the deadly grip Nomu had dug into his old wound. The villain's claws were causing him tremendous pain. The Number One Hero tried to take a ragged breath, only to spit up blood.

The instant it became obvious the Symbol of Peace wouldn't be able to free himself, Kurogiri enacted the next step in the plan, sinking the two combatants into his portal. Slowly.

"Well, well… it seems our trap worked," Shigaraki said with glee, his words earning the attention of the bound pro hero. "You see, Nomu's job was only to slow you down, render you easy prey for the REAL attack!"

All Might resumed his struggling, but his efforts continued to end in vain. The Number One Hero's once insurmountable strength failed in the face of his earlier fatigue combined with the shooting agony being inflicted to his side.

"In just a few seconds, that portal you're slipping through will close," Shigaraki's voice grew dangerously more sadistic, the look in his single visible eye surpassing psychotic. "Sure it'll be gory, but I'm sure Kurogiri can get over dealing with half your entrails!"

Kurogiri himself was slightly put out that he wasn't able to reveal the details of the plan; he'd practiced in front of a mirror for most of the previous day just so that he could find the right words and mannerisms to give the event the grandiose feeling it deserved. However, in his current state, the misty villain knew using his Quirk even this much was already pushing his limits. Speaking now would cost him focus he couldn't afford.

All seemed lost, and those witnessing the tragedy unfolding before them not named Shigaraki or Kurogiri nearly lost heart, until a blitzing stream of ice rocketed onto the scene. Spears of frozen water quickly converged over half of the bestial Nomu, impaling him in some places. The surprise attack loosened the monster's grip just enough, and the Symbol of Peace, not one to neglect an opportunity, immediately broke free and jumped clear of the portal sucking him under.

Kurogiri, now spent, released the now useless tear in reality as soon as Nomu had pulled himself out. The misty villain could feel his injuries and exhaustion piling up, much to his shame; he knew he only had one more use of his Quirk in him. He'd need to save that for escape.

"You really think someone like you would be able to kill the Symbol of Peace?" Questioned the stoic voice of Shoto Todoroki. The heterochromic's flat eyes indicated just how little he thought of the villains assembled before him. "Don't be ridiculous."

To the dual-haired teen's side stepped Sero, Sato, and Mezo, the trio lightly dusted in frost. Even so, the teens seemed ready to fight if the fire in their eyes was any indication.

All Might could easily read the intentions of his students, and while he loved their heroic hearts, he knew he had to stop them before they did something foolish.

"Young Todoroki! I appreciate your help," All Might thanked while keeping his eyes locked on the villains, "But you, all of you, need to get to safety. I will handle this!"

"You say that…" Todoroki's rebuttal came quickly, not willing to lose this opportunity to shine as a hero with his mother's inheritance alone, "…but you were really in a tight spot just now."

Shigaraki eyed the newly arrived students with absolute hatred, cursing both the brats for interfering and the fodder he'd brought for failing to deal with them. His plan had almost succeeded! The lanky villain was no fool though; with the beating he'd already taken, he knew Kurogiri wouldn't be able to assist him now. However, he also knew that with Nomu at his side, able to singlehandedly contend with the Number One Hero, he might just be able to kill the symbol of trash himself.

"These new kids are a real bother… but it doesn't really matter," Shigaraki announced, causing All Might and the four teens to either tense up or fall into defensive stances. "Nomu."

With but a single word, the bestial villain reacted. In a display akin to violent masochism, the man-beast did his best to stand straight, snapping off a frozen arm and leg in the process. What followed was worse than even the most grotesque of horror movies, as raw and exposed muscle and bones began to bubble and pulsate. In the blink of an eye, both missing limbs of the monstrous creature grew back, skin and all.

The beast was ready to fight again.

"What?!" All Might's shout of surprise at this sudden development was completely understandable. "You said his Quirk was Shock Absorption!"

Shigaraki's vile grin was so large it could be seen peeking around the hand covering his face.

"I did indeed," the lanky villain agreed with a laugh, "But I never said it was his only Quirk!"

All Might's fierce blue eyes shot open at the revelation. Then it really was…

"You four!" The Number One Hero, now knowing his students truly weren't ready for what they were facing, wasted no time in calling the teens' attention. "Fall Back!"

Sato and Sero glanced at each other on the heels of the harsh order. The sugar teen opened his mouth first.

"But—"

"Listen to All Might," Aizawa interrupted. The gruff teacher, now fully healed, appeared exceedingly intimidating with his eyes glowing blood red. "Leave this fight to the pros."

From where he stood, Shigaraki trembled… in near apoplectic rage. What had just happened shouldn't have been possible! Eraserhead had been tiptoeing at the gates of death not even ten minutes ago, yet now the damnable underground hero was standing before him as if he was at full health.

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck?!" Shigaraki cursed when he couldn't think of an explanation for such a recovery. "The heroes are using cheat codes now? That's not fair!"

All Might was at a loss as well. The pro hero had been sure not even Recovery Girl could've healed his broken co-worker.

"Aizawa-kun?" The pro hero asked, his real question unspoken yet clear.

"Izuku," came Aizawa's soft-spoken reply. The answer was kept short and simple, leaving no room for error lest the villains hear the name of his problem child.

All Might dipped his head in minute acceptance, though he couldn't keep the newly born concern from his face.

"I see…" The Number One Hero said worriedly, memories of the Asui girl after being healed flashing before his mind's eye. "And you're still yourself?"

The underground hero bit back a growl, immediately hating that the Symbol of Peace felt the need to ask such a question.

"There's no time for that," Aizawa bit out, rationally compartmentalizing his emotions so they didn't waste time arguing. "You focus on the monster, I'll take the handsy one."

Hearing their homeroom teacher's plan, Todoroki and his classmates prepared to join the fight… that is, until Aizawa fixed them with a truly chilling glare. Cowed, the teens ran to the stairs, only to find their classmate Kaminari still recovering from shorting out his brain and a mangled Tae. Still uncertain if the zombie-girl would bite if they neared her, Sero and Sato only grabbed the fried blond before continuing their retreat.

From their new position behind a clump of bushes, Izuku and Tsuyu watched as the battle recommenced. The green duo had come up with a plan, one that required a specific set of events to occur before implementation.

Before he'd gone to join All Might, Aizawa had postulated that defeating Shigaraki would end the fighting. The underground hero had then put his focus into capturing and neutralizing the lanky villain. That led to the problem of dealing with the beastly Nomu, who'd so far proven only concerned with fighting All Might and protecting his master.

Which is exactly what the plan counted on.

If Aizawa attacking Shigaraki drew Nomu to his aid, All Might would intervene and restrain the monster. And if that happened, Izuku would take the chance to hijack the bestial villain by dousing the creature's exposed brain in his blood. It was risky, and his first offensive use of his Quirk ever, but it seemed like their best shot to the green-haired teen.

The hero-in-training also didn't want to draw attention to how winded the Symbol of Peace appeared, no doubt the result of whatever highly dangerous and taxing mission the pro hero had been on that was the reason he'd been late arriving at the USJ.

"How?!" Shigaraki shouted, engaging Eraserhead in a bout of CQC. The lanky villain learned the hard way after a quick slight of hands resulted in only in a punch to the face instead of the expected decayed shoulder that his Quirk was once again being suppressed. His best advantage was gone. "How is this possible?!"

Aizawa only smirked behind his writhing capture tool scarf, his red eyes unblinking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The underground hero taunted, his words chosen to inflict fear into his opponent. Making his move, the gruff teacher flicked his scarf around Shigaraki's arms before implementing a judo throw as quickly as possible. The pained groan from the lanky villain was proof enough his attacks were leaving marks.

In their own clash of the titans, All Might and Nomu continued to trade blow after blow. Then the bestial villain heard Shigaraki groan in pain. The creature attempted to disengage the Symbol of Peace to assist the lanky villain, but was immediately placed in a full nelson by the Number One Hero.

"The only place you're going…" All Might boomed as he locked his arms around the massive villain, "Is a prison cell!"

Nomu screeched like a rabid animal as he resisted the hold with every ounce of strength he had. The inability to fulfill either of his primary missions, kill All Might and protect Shigaraki, was a searing spike of pure agony to his brain.

"Now!"

All Might was startled when he heard the unmistakable voice of 1-A's green-haired problem child cry out, but the pro hero held tightly to his prisoner regardless. Even what felt like hands and feet crawling on his back wasn't enough to loosen his grip one iota; the weight was so light it could've only belonged to one of his students anyway.

Then the Symbol of Peace watched as Izuku vaulted over his head, bloodied hand extended toward Nomu.

The green duo had started to run toward All Might the moment he'd locked his arms around the bestial villain. Tsuyu had leapt first, sticking to their teacher's back to provide an additional platform for her crazy cinnamon roll to make his own leap from. Izuku had utilized the support to the fullest, flinging himself up and at his target with ease.

That's when it all went wrong.

"I've got you!" Izuku celebrated as he slammed his blood-covered hand onto Nomu's exposed brain, only for everything to explode in blinding pain.

Seeing young Midoriya not only land on the monstrous villain, but also shove a blood-soaked hand onto the beast's brain was enough shock for All Might to momentarily loosen his grip on the monster. Said monster lost no time in reacting to his newest assailant. Powerful hands crushed Izuku's body in a devastating overhead clasp before throwing the green-haired teen away like a used rag.

"IZU-KUN!" Tsuyu screamed as she watched their plan fall apart. The frog-girl ran-hopped to her cinnamon roll as quickly as she could, not noticing in the slightest that all the fighting had stopped. All eyes were now glued to the ruined teen.

"Oh no…" Aizawa muttered as he took in the sight of his beloved student.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might bellowed, ignoring the blood that trickled from his mouth and side in favor of concentrating on his wounded student.

"…zuku…" Rasped the long unused voice of Tae as she redoubled her efforts to reach her master. "…zu…ku…"

The zombie-girl tried to force more words out as she crawled, but her body finally collapsed, unable to continue further.

"No… NO!" Shigaraki cried as he was dragged by his feet into a portal of darkness.

Izuku spasmed as his lungs fought desperately for air. He could feel that most of his internal organs had been crushed by Nomu's counterattack, and his blood was working beyond overtime to keep him alive. Focusing on the memory of forcing his will through his body like he had earlier, the green-haired teen made his head turn and look at the battle zone. He'd never forgive himself if his mistake had caused Tsuyu to get hurt.

Instead, Izuku saw it. The body of the monstrous Nomu spread out on the ground, twitching. And then Izuku's damaged nerves registered that he had something in his hand… his bloodied hand. Finding it easier to move his eyes instead of his devastated limbs, the green-haired teen looked down and saw—

He was holding a large piece of Nomu's brain.

Before falling unconscious, the last thing Izuku saw after that was Tsuyu… crying…

* * *

 **Magnus:** If you think All Might looks too weak here, remember that his heroic spirit was not re-kindled by Izuku like it was in canon.


	14. Sinister Result

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, but I had to spend extra time rehabilitating my leg and checking for a new job. As for this chapter, time for a reality check with how the world works. Or, more world building!

 **Disclaimer:** World building and lore are not the same as filler fodder. Please, get a grip. No good story is based only on action scenes.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A sinister result.**

Mitsuki Bakugo stumbled out of the office building she'd been trapped in for hours now, her legs wobbly and knees weak. Any casual observer would've agreed that the woman looked ill. If she'd been asked, the ashen mother would've agreed and said she felt as if her stomach was about to expel its contents.

"Gods above… please help me…" Mitsuki mumbled as she slid down, taking a seat right on the stairs out front of her previous prison. The distraught look that twisted her face, caused by what she'd just experienced, was heart wrenching to see.

The meeting with the lawyers had started off on unsteady and hazardous footing. It was obvious to anyone that looked at him that Katsuki was unrepentant, but the blond had still asked for forgiveness as his mother had instructed him to. He'd even behaved somewhat civilly.

Their, or rather Mitsuki's, plan had been simple… and full of holes. It had relied largely on the lawyers being neither too bright nor out for blood. It had become depressingly apparent as the day wore on that neither condition was going to fall in the Bakugo Family's favor.

Katsuki had followed orders, had bowed and admitted that he'd been blinded by his bloodlust after being thoroughly defeated by Izuku. The blond had apologized and sworn an oath to never allow such a thing to happen again. He'd added that he hadn't meant to harm his other two classmates, only the one he knew could shrug off such an attack without too much trouble.

Mitsuki had believed that if they'd pushed that her son's actions had clearly been meant to be nonlethal in nature, any sentence would be reduced in severity. After that had come questions.

The Asui lawyer, Kamishiro, had opened with asking Katsuki why he'd blatantly ignored the signal that ended the exercise. Knowing that this would come up, Mitsuki had already instructed her son on how to reply. Even so, none of the three sitting in judgment seemed convinced when it was related to them that Izuku's punches had been so strong they'd muddled the explosive blond's perceptions. UA's Sakamoto hadn't even tried to hide his disgust when the idea of mistaking the buzzing alert for a time warning was thrown in.

The ashen mother had watched with increasing worry as the lawyers had deliberated right in front of them. There had been no attempts to hide the three's distrust regarding her son. Concerning words such as 'animal' and 'psychopath' had been uttered; even 'delusional' had been heard more than once. Mitsuki was forced to grip Katsuki's arm as hard as she could in order to keep him quiet.

Then the Iida lawyer, Hange, had spoken just slightly louder…

 _"An idiot that's unable or unwilling to shoulder the responsibility for his actions is worse than the lowest of commoners!"_

The haughty words had been too much for his already eviscerated pride, and Katsuki had growled deep in his throat. Mitsuki had tightened her grip on him as harshly as possible, her deadliest glare directed his way, but it was too little, too late. Kamishiro had caught her son's reaction. The violet-haired woman had thrown the Bakugos a malevolent smirk before… everything went downhill.

"Calm and easy now boy," said a large, robust man garbed in white clothes as he guided a trembling Katsuki down the stairs. The two's destination was the white, armored vehicle parked one spot over from where the ashen mother had collapsed. "Do as you're told and there won't be any need for chains you hear?"

Mitsuki looked at her son as he and his handler passed by her. Her Katsuki was about to be transported to a mental institution where he'd be bombarded with tests designed to decide if it was, or ever would be, safe to release him back into society. For the first time, his normally scowling crimson eyes were wide with fear and pleading for help. Her own, however, were full of despair.

It was near the end of the meeting that Kamishiro had sprung her trap, coming up with a 'brilliant idea.' Since they only had Katsuki's word as assurance, why not professionally check his mental stability by secluding him away for a month at a special institute? In theory, this would allow a larger window of opportunity for Mitsuki to build her own case to present to a court in case of a trial; a possibility all three lawyers had made plain was still on the table. Meanwhile, the concerned parties would be given the chance to discover for themselves if her son was still made of the stuff of heroes.

Mitsuki knew differently though.

If left to his own devices, Katsuki would no doubt turn violent, physically or verbally. He'd either say something delusional or, worse yet, attempt to foist blame for everything on someone else. His own words would tie the noose around his neck better than any witness.

This was why Mitsuki realized the Asui were so feared. It wasn't for their raw power, their familial Quirk; who was afraid of frogs? It was their villainous cunning and the inescapable influence it'd built for them that made them titans of society.

Refusing had been impossible, and stalling would've only made things worse. There'd been no other option than to acquiesce and allow her son be thrown into the lion's den.

"Please… just one more time…" Mitsuki murmured as she shakily reached for her phone. Her only lifeline now, her only hope, was Inko. "Please Ko-chan… please…"

 _Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Staff Only Room…_

When Nezu had arrived at the premises of the facility of his academy that was under attack, he'd found that it was all over; the assault had been stopped. However, the sight of numerous ambulances being loaded with students, and armored trucks chock full of villains, had sent him reeling. It'd taken him a full minute to recover, but then he'd ordered all able-bodied first year teachers to convene in their current enclosed room.

"How are our students holding up?" Nezu threw out his first and most important, to him, question.

The Quirked animal looked around the room, growing more worried than he'd been as each of his teachers looked away when he locked eyes with them, seemingly too hesitant to answer. Whatever the news was, it was clear he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Physically speaking, only a bare minimum ended up acquiring injuries that required medical attention," Aizawa started to report as soon as his turn came up. The gruff man showed no uncertainty or unwillingness to speak. "As for psychological trauma, we're looking at some difficult situations."

Nezu grimaced as he read through the report in his paw-hands. While around half of the students had been able to fend off their attackers with a commendable level of skill, it quickly become apparent to anyone with eyes that no one on either side had escaped completely unscathed. The stronger students, more concerned with protecting their classmates and themselves, had been much less mindful of dealing lasting damage to their opponents than anyone could've expected.

Even though the 'self-defense' clause irrefutably applied to this situation, the school would no doubt soon have those vultures known as journalists and reporters baying for blood. The lack of restraint shown in some of the wounds reported by the arrested villains was going to be low-hanging fruit for the media to pick at.

"But of those with physical injuries…" Aizawa continued, still commanding the attention of the others present. "We have a few that were classified as having needed immediate intensive care."

"You mean Iida, Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu?" Midnight asked for clarification. The R-rated heroine knew the kind of trouble each of those teens could indirectly cause, each in their own way. "What're their prognoses? Will they recover soon?"

Those in attendance already knew the answer to that question in the case of Tenya Iida. After racing to meet with All Might on his way to the main campus, the studious teen had kept accelerating to reach the rest of the staff even as his engines had overheated. The bespectacled student had arrived to a shocked audience screaming at the top of his lungs, his message forcefully clear through obvious pain and panic.

When the staff had gone to retake the USJ, taking the Iida with them, Tenya had been visibly shaken upon seeing the state many of his classmates were in. Then he'd succumbed to his wounds and slipped into unconsciousness.

Of course, as was now the tradition, the cavalry had arrived too late to be of much use. Snipe had, thanks in part to his Quirk, been quick to take out the mobility of all villains that had been in the open, ensuring those already downed could neither escape nor resist. Unfortunately, he'd only had time to shoot a handful of holes into the arms of what had appeared to be the leader of the assault before he'd managed to get away.

"Tenya Iida suffered second degree burns to his calves, interior and exterior, and near melted Engines," Aizawa replied, surprising a few who hadn't known the extent of the teen's injuries. "He's expected to be recovered and released from his family's hospital of choice by tomorrow evening."

With that update, only Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were left, and Nezu really didn't want to dwell on the can of worms those two were if he didn't have to.

On an intellectual level, the Quirked animal could understand the reasoning behind Midoriya's actions based on the situation as described by Aizawa. All Might had been struggling far too much to subdue the monstrous Nomu and something had to be done to carry the day. The maneuver had even been a smart one, the fallout of forcefully asserting control over a sentient being would've been minimal if handled cautiously compared to killing one. If only All Might hadn't lost his grip on the villain…

Momo Yaoyorozu was another story entirely. The young lady had been hurt as a result of a Quirk that by all rights shouldn't have been viable in the first place. Poor Midoriya was now going to have to deal with the QRA breathing down his neck when it came to light he was controlling zombies that were fully capable of utilizing their Quirks. If that weren't bad enough, the mature teen, if not her parents, would most likely seek retribution of some sort for the mishap.

Although, all things considered, the Yaoyorozu Family should probably be more grateful than anything; their heiress had survived the assault with her honor and virtue intact. Which was saying something considering it turned out that the group of villains that had populated the disaster zone she'd been sent to had been comprised of mostly convicted or suspected rapists.

"Momo Yaoyorozu on the other hand appears to need only a couple days of recovery," Aizawa pushed on, sighing as he clarified, "Recovery Girl says the machinations of the inner ear, as delicate as they are, will always take more time than anticipated to heal."

There were nods of agreement at this. More than one at the table had accidently been caught in one of Present Mic's Sonic Scream attacks and remembered the annoyingly long time it took to recuperate.

"Midoriya… will require significantly more time than any of the others…" Aizawa finished, offering no further information.

Nezu failed to contain his flinch.

Izuku Midoriya, while an unbelievably powerful healer-of-last-resort, had been earmarked for longer than his attendance at UA as one who was weaker in regards to the actual combat side of things. Despite that fact, the green-haired teen had proven himself more than adequate during the assault. He'd shown skill at every range and level of conflict, provided combat support, and even downed himself quite a number of dangerous criminals.

But then, there was the caveat. It was always so easy to forget that regenerators like Midoriya weren't actually immortal, much less unbreakable, until something like what happened to the hero-in-training proved it once again.

Inko Midoriya had been exceedingly difficult to deal with over the course of the previous incident her son had been involved in, so Nezu had no reason to believe now would be any different. Her reaction might even reach hysterical at this point. The Quirked animal wondered if the homely woman would team up with one of the more influential parents this time…

"What about Thirteen?" Present Mic suddenly asked, then looked at his longtime friend with evident worry. "What about you?"

The congregated pro heroes plus principal turned to Aizawa expectantly. The underground hero only narrowed his eyes, knowing full well what was on the minds of those watching him.

"While Thirteen's injuries are incredibly severe, there's no evidence of any that could be considered life threatening. But Recovery Girl did suggest a long vacation." Aizawa said, allowing a minute of silence before giving in and sharing the information his co-workers wanted to hear. "As for myself, I recognize that I'm currently under the Control effects of Izuku's blood. There doesn't seem to be many adverse side effects so far, and all of the potentially mortal injuries I'd accrued have mostly healed."

More than one pair of ears noted the slip in the underground hero's speech. Never before had the man ever referred to one of his students by their given name. It was proof enough as to one of the effects of the regenerator's Quirk.

The gruff teacher frowned at the inquisitive stares he was receiving from his fellow teachers. In the end, however, he decided not to allow his newfound appreciation for his green-haired cinnamon roll of a student to color his response… had he just referred to Izuku as a delicious pastry? Great, now he was hungry as well as tired. Maybe that new pharmacy down the street sold cinnamon-coated melatonin tablets?

"I'm aware that my objectivity concerning my students is currently… compromised. Therefore I will defer to Nezu's decision in regards to the following actions that will be taken," Aizawa stated, showing that even if his bias had been clouded, his capacity for logical thinking was working fine. It didn't ease the minds of his co-workers much however. "I still wish to finish my report though, so at the very least you have a clearer image moving forward."

Nezu was willing to take the good with the bad when it came to his underground hero teacher. Aizawa's survival was a priceless blessing, even if for the foreseeable future he was compromised by the Quirk of one of his favorite students. It was too bad that those in power would be apt to take even the most inconspicuous of words from the green-haired teen as an abuse of power.

"Among those students most affected on a psychological level…" Aizawa changed topics, getting tired of the stares he was seeing. He actively ignored the handful of flinches his co-workers made at his words. "It appears that Ochaco Uraraka, Toru Hagakure, Tsuyu Asui, and Minoru Mineta are in dire need of counseling and psychiatric evaluation… the last one for an entirely different set of reasons."

Not one of the pro heroes present argued with the idea that this was an issue that needed to be tackled quickly. It was unreasonable to expect students, especially first years, to deal with such trauma alone. Even active members of the hero society, who faced horrors like this on a daily basis, were required to go to therapy every other week in most cases. These kids who hadn't even started learning the ropes would definitely need help.

To make a prickly situation even worse, after losing one student only just recently, another had succumbed to the stress of the situation and went as far as to propose his female classmates surrender themselves to the attacking villains in the hopes of increasing his own survival chances. This transgression would have to be handled with the upmost delicacy, as the young women in question were completely within their rights to press charges for such suggestions. If not addressed with due haste, it was likely that righteous fury would spread to the school.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Mineta's actions alone would give the media another field day to enjoy. There'd be unending questions stemming from the diminutive student, stretching from UA's school acceptance roll to its admittance policy.

"What about the kid with the weird shadow entity in his stomach?" Vlad King spoke up now. The creases running across the Blood Hero's brow showed the man's worry about the episode of madness the teen had reportedly fallen into as described by two trembling students and countless mauled criminals. "Tokoyami I believe his name was?"

Aizawa would've waved away his fellow Hero Course homeroom teacher's concern, but he was too tired to do so. Instead, the gruff man just sighed as he recalled the medical reports of those that were pulled from the Downpour Zone.

"Under all the blood, oil, grime, and mud, the worst the villains received were a couple of broken legs and dislocated shoulders," the underground hero replied, heading off any more distrust for one of his students. "In the end, he caused much less overall damage than Todoroki, who nearly caused two dozen cases of frostbite. Tokoyami was largely acting to intimidate; he never truly went berserk."

If Nezu hadn't had a massive migraine forming since the minute this meeting started, he'd have had one starting now. It always boiled down to the same thing; they preached to their pupils to always 'Go Beyond,' but whenever a student was actually forced to go 'Plus Ultra,' the event always generated backlash and mistrust from the public. The problem this time was over a dozen students had been forced into such a situation…

 _Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office…_

Seemingly dead to the world as he laid on his hospital bed, the boy with the cursed blood slumbered away in a comatose state. According to Recovery Girl, scans indicated that nearly every major internal organ had been crushed under the monstrous pressure the hands of the Nomu had produced when he'd been smashed and thrown away. The green-haired teen's ribcage had also been almost completely pulverized along with his spine having been twisted beyond the mortal scope of those without enhancement Quirks. By all rights, Izuku should've died at the USJ… instantly.

"Ugh…" The faintest of grunts escaped the lips of the bed's occupant. The sound was soon followed by the barest of flickers of eyelids trying to open.

In an instant, Tsuyu was by the side of the one who'd come to mean so much to her. Earlier, the frog-girl had been losing the battle against hysteria when Izuku had lost consciousness, refusing to leave his side even in the face of Recovery Girl's stern assurances her friend's heart had started to beat again and his regeneration was working at its normal pace. What had been most worrisome after that had finally sunken in had then been the fact that his fever had remained until only moments ago.

"Izu-kun?!" Tsuyu was quick to take hold of her cinnamon roll's hand, tears building once again in her eyes. A potent mixture of relief and fear bubbled up in the drained frog-girl.

There might've been less to worry about, but it'd been discovered after the fact that both Tae and Lily had stopped moving at some point during the assault. The two zombie-girls had been carried to the nurse's office like… corpses… since no one could get them to wake up. Recovery Girl had been about to surrender them to the local morgue if it hadn't been for the two snapping open their eyes when she'd picked up the phone. The frantic searching of dull red eyes had clearly been a sign that the two had been looking for their master, so the elderly heroine had left them alone.

The QRA had then called and, tactful as ever, had requesting that, if possible, they be given custody of the still responsive but immobilized zombies. There'd been open remarks of the battery of tests being prepared for the girls, but Nezu had put his foot down. The principal had made it unequivocally clear that both Tae and Lily were to remain under the watchful eye of his academy until the Quirk-user who'd created them gave explicit permission concerning their fates.

The end result was a nurse's office more crowded than it'd ever been before. Tae and Lily together occupied the bed next to Izuku, appearing much like lifeless puppets, and across from the green-haired teen's other side rested Momo. The mature girl was still recovering from the aftereffects of Lily's Quirk, and Recovery Girl was NOT looking forward to meeting the academic recommendation student's parents.

"Tsu… chan…" Izuku hoarsely answered back. Swallowing thickly, he opened his eyes fully and was happy beyond reason at the sight of his beloved frog-girl being the first thing he saw. "How long have I been out?"

The young hero-in-training felt strangely sluggish, and a lingering pain still coursed through his entire body. It was similar to the typical aches of the common cold though, not like the sharp agony of broken bones. It was strange. The green-haired teen could also tell his mind wasn't fully recovered either. The grogginess he'd had to fight to even ask such a simple question just now rivaled that of oversleeping for hours on end.

 _'Oh no…'_ Izuku thought to himself through the fog of his mind. _'What if it's been days since I blacked out?'_

"Four… hours…" Tsuyu managed to choke out through the emotional whirlwind she was experiencing. The unexpectedly short answer pulled a gasp from the awakening green-haired teen.

"I… see," Izuku managed to say through his muddled thoughts. He was glad he hadn't worried people about his health for any long period of time. Tsuyu's current state was concerning though. "It's a good thing tha—"

Whatever else Izuku was going to say was cut off as Tsuyu suddenly began to hit him in the chest. The green-haired teen yelped from the unexpected aggression, but none of the strikes actually carried enough force to hurt him. He was more focused on the tears flowing down the frog-girl's cheeks.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tsuyu croakily screamed while banging on Izuku's chest, "YOU SCARED ME! YOU OWE ME! YOU OWE ME!"

The green-haired teen could make no sense of the words spoken, or why he was being hit, but he decided to do the only thing that came to mind instead of just sit there. With great effort, Izuku managed to wrap his still weakened arms around the sobbing frog-girl and draw her into a hug.

Her reluctance a front, Tsuyu begrudgingly sank into the embrace, her sobs turning to sniffles and small gasps. After a few minutes of this, she was able to find her voice.

"You didn't answer," the frog girl stated shakily. "You wouldn't, no matter how much I cried out. Your heart stopped for two minutes!"

Izuku inhaled deeply, a margin of understanding of the frog-girl's actions sweeping through him. His injuries must've been really bad this time.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," Tsuyu continued, letting everything she'd bottled up come rushing out. "I thought I'd lost you. And I hadn't—Before I could… Before I…"

An inkling of what the frog-girl was trying to say sparked in Izuku's mind as the fog finally cleared. Like kindling, the inkling caught some indefinable thing in his chest on fire. It throbbed. He didn't know what it was, but he did know what he had to do now. It might be too soon to tackle such emotions, but the idea of hurting his beloved Tsuyu was worse than anything he'd experienced so far. So, right there, the green-haired teen manned up, and forced himself to take responsibility.

"I'm not going anywhere Tsu-chan," Izuku said softly, caressing the frog-girl's back as she settled down to the occasional hiccup into his chest. "And I won't leave you alone either. I… I think I love you."

The green-haired teen knew that treading the path his words might've opened so early in their lives was bound to be difficult and full of pain. The love he'd just declared would no doubt be put to the test over and over again. But as he looked at the girl in his arms, he knew it'd be worth every second. He would gladly strike down any adversity for her sake, and had proven just as much hours ago in fact.

And after all, he could always bounce advice off of Tae-chan… right?

"I… I think I love you too…" Tsuyu murmured from her position. Craning her head back so she could look up at the idiot who she'd fallen for, the frog-girl glared through puffy eyes. "But you still owe me. You owe me for life now…"

Izuku merely answered with a warm smile, accepting that the short girl in his arms was probably going to be taking the lead in their relationship. He could live with that.

A soft rapping of knuckles on wood drew the attention of the green duo to the room's door, which now stood cracked open. Peeking inside was a softly smiling Inko Midoriya, who's watery eyes showed just how relieved she was to see both teens together and alive.

"Now don't stop on my account," Inko whispered in a motherly voice, chuckling as the two teens stiffened in embarrassment. Walking fully into the room, the homely mother crossed over to her son and pulled out a bag full of homemade cuisine from behind her. "Tsu-chan, could you help me feed him? I don't trust these dinky IVs."

Nodding eagerly, Tsuyu wiped away her tears and smiled at the mother of her boyfriend. Boyfriend? They were together now right? Shaking away the thought for later, the frog-girl slipped from Izuku's arms to help the homely woman prepare. She was grateful for how welcoming the Midoriya matriarch had been and was determined to prove herself worthy of such support.

Inko herself was wondering where the rest of her son's classmates were and why more weren't coming to his aid. If she knew her baby like she knew she did, then she was sure he'd done something recklessly heroic again to have ended up suffering such terrible injuries yet again. Surely that deserved some solidarity?

Just as that thought was bringing a frown to the homely woman's lips, Jiro and Tokoyami entered the room, arms full of snacks of every nature. The sight immediately calmed the green-haired woman's mind, and she thanked the heavens for finally giving her son such steadfast friends.

 _Back at the Staff Only Room…_

While Inko had gone to check on their children, Beru had gone to deal with UA's administration. The Asui matriarch was quite ready to demand a pound of flesh, and a soul while she was at it, for every child that had been injured due the gross negligence that had allowed such a travesty to occur. As things stood at that moment, most of those that claimed the title of pro hero in the room were trying not to cower before the frog-woman in fear of her hateful glare. Nezu and Aizawa appeared largely unaffected however.

"And what excuse do you have this time?" Beru's tone could've cut steel. Her words were so sharp the more tense of the teachers all flinched at her question.

The frog-woman suddenly wished All Might had still been there so she could watch him squirm as well. Alas, the Symbol of Peace had excused himself citing his injury needed tending to.

"None whatsoever," Nezu replied, his own voice stern and serious, though no less pained for it. "We simply weren't prepared to face such a coordinated strike. And to our deepest shame our students were the ones to pay the price."

The glower that Beru was giving only intensified at this response. Those caught in within its sights not named Nezu or Aizawa wished they were anywhere but in that room trapped with the Asui matriarch. Unfortunately, they all knew that not dealing with the frog-woman now would only make thing worse later. Case and point, her firm represented the Yaoyorozu Family…

"I'm afraid that these years of relative peace have ravaged the strength of our security measures," Nezu continued undeterred, regaining the attention of the angry frog-woman. "The budget for such was shifted over time toward different areas that appeared to need the funds more. And might I point out, these reallocations were all suggested by the school's economic advisor."

Beru felt her eye twitch at this. Of course the Quirked animal would bring up that one specific detail, her firm had suggested the woman in question to UA to begin with. At least the wrathful mother knew whose head was going to roll first before the day was up.

"We can play the blame game as much as you want, but that doesn't change what must be done now," Aizawa suddenly stated, standing from his seat to hand the Asui matriarch a manila folder he'd been holding. His co-workers might've wanted to stop the man, but none had the courage to move. "And I believe you can help."

The frog-woman grabbed the folder with more force than strictly necessary, wondering why the gruff man wasn't struck by fear like the other spineless excuses for heroes in the room. All it took was a moment to lock eyes with the underground hero for it all to make sense.

"You don't deserve that blessing coursing through your veins," Beru hissed coldly, opening the folder without waiting for a response.

"…I know…" Aizawa replied woodenly in the face of such a dismissal. He was rewarded with a loud 'tsk' from the now preoccupied frog-woman.

The information in her hands was a lot for Beru to take in all at once, almost too much. On one hand, what the words in front of her said made her want to call for even more heads to line her chopping block. On the other, she knew her top priorities were keeping the children, specifically Izuku in this case, protected. The faculty members of UA weren't the only ones who knew of the media's distasteful fixation on tragedies.

A villain, no matter how monstrous, winding up dead at the hands of a student? The leeches would smear the green-haired teen's name just for the ratings alone, never mind them doing their actual job of reporting the truth. She'd seen it happen before, and wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Beru knew if she didn't act quickly, Izuku would be framed for 'lethal misuse' of his Quirk against another human being, and his fate would be as good as sealed. The public wouldn't care that his Quirk didn't actually have any actively offensive capabilities, just that a hero-in-training had killed someone. The fact that the villain had been holding his own against All Might wouldn't even register with them either.

The Asui matriarch would have to make a few calls. Now. And while she did that, she'd have to leave the mental health of Izuku and her daughter to her now beloved friend and fellow mother.

 _Nurse's office, a few minutes later…_

After watching Izuku demolish every scrap of food put in front of him, Tsuyu and Inko had excused themselves from the room; apparently the homely mother had wanted to speak privately with the frog-girl that was now his girlfriend.

Girlfriend… that gave the green-haired teen pause. He now had a girlfriend…

He supposed they weren't quite official, they hadn't kissed yet after all. That's how it went right? There was a declaration of intent and then a kiss to seal the deal? Regardless of their relationship status, their classmates were sure to make a big deal of the news.

If he were honest with himself, Izuku was kind of hoping for that sealing the deal part…

"Something to look forward to…" the green-haired teen muttered to himself. At that moment, the last of the fog cleared from his mind, and a grimace pulled at his face as the events of the assault on the USJ finally began to process.

Flickering memories appeared before his mind's eye, and now, without the adrenalin coursing through his system, Izuku felt like he could truly analyze the facts. The most ominous and worrisome was the one that was impossible to deny. Accident or not, he'd killed. That alone was grounds for not only expulsion, but prison time as well. Putting aside the realization that his dream had died alongside the villain named Nomu, the green-haired teen considered the next problem.

Aizawa. While his homeroom teacher had asked to be healed, the moment his blood had entered the man's system, there'd been no real supervision over his Quirk's use…

Thinking it over, the whole final scene grew more sinister when seen in that light. In those few seconds before the second counterattack, it had been Aizawa who'd proposed the use of Izuku's blood to hijack the Nomu. Or had it? Did the underground hero truly suggest that particular plan to pacify the enemy, or had his blood influenced the call with the alternative goal of expanding its influence?

"Try to get some rest Yaomomo," Izuku was snapped from his thoughts by the pacifying voice of Jiro, who'd taken a seat on the bed opposite him where the mature girl had been resting. "Toko and I will keep an eye on your duties for you, so just take it easy."

Izuku felt the familiar sludge-like heaviness of guilt well up inside of him at the sight of the two girls. He would be taking partial responsibility for Momo's condition as well. Lily had told him about her Quirk, Dissonant Song, soon after her raising. He'd theorized that as an undead, the little zombie-girl would actually be able to use her ability long enough for it to be useful, but he'd failed to take into consideration important factors.

If he'd done his job and taken the proper precautions, then Momo wouldn't have ended up affected alongside the villains. No matter how he looked at it, he'd failed again. The only saving grace this time was that no one he'd cared about had died.

"Worry not Midoriya," Tokoyami added, once more putting on his dramatics. "Your responsibilities shall not weigh upon your shoulders either. We will bear their burden for you should your Quirk stagger in the face of the immensity of your injuries."

After puzzling out the edge lord's meaning, Izuku couldn't help but feel humbled. A monster like himself, who could easily kill someone if he didn't keep his own Quirk under control, had no business having friends of such caliber. The memory of taking a backseat while a darker part of himself drove forward during the crisis was still fresh in his mind, and the green-haired teen still couldn't recognize the personality that took charge and nearly killed one of the villains in cold blood.

"Thanks…" Izuku whispered through the emotion his thoughts were dragging up. And then, before he could help himself, he blurted out words even he couldn't believe he'd ever say. "Fumikage… Kyouka… for everything."

The named pair flushed at the acknowledgement. With awkward smiles, the two left the room; Izuku made a mental note to ask if he'd gone too far too soon.

With nothing else to do for the moment, Izuku watched as Momo ate some of her snacks with a look of guilty pleasure upon her face. The sight surprisingly helped to ease his mind; at the very least the class president would recover. And as was its nature, the green-haired teen's mind instantly turned from that happy thought to more troubling ones, such as what would he do if his classmates demanded he step down as class vice-president?

Or worse, what if someone tried to hit on Tsuyu? She was cute beyond all reason so it was bound to happen eventually.

"Izuku-kun?"

Snapped from his thoughts once again, Izuku blinked before turning to the office's doorway, where Ochaco now stood looking around at the room's occupants.

"Are you feeling better?"

The green-haired teen gave the brunette a small nod. From what he could remember while being in the backseat, he should be grateful for the rosy-cheeked girl; she stopped him from becoming an executioner when he had that mist villain dead to rights. Deciding to act on the side of caution, he didn't comment on it though. If he wasn't ready to confront the moment of his murderous thoughts, he doubted his classmate was.

"I'm glad!" Ochaco exclaimed with a smile. Carefully, as if to avoid getting too close to the two motionless zombies, the brunette stepped closer until she was standing by Izuku's bed. "What… happened to them?"

It wasn't a lie to say Ochaco had been worrying herself sick over her green-haired classmate, more like an understatement. The brunette felt somewhat responsible for his injuries since she hadn't given him any real support during the assault. That guilt mixed with the admiration she felt when she remembered how much of a badass he'd been, leaving her stuck between showing her gratitude and hanging her head in shame.

But when Ochaco had heard what Izuku had done for Tsuyu, she couldn't help but fantasize. What if it had been her in the frog-girl's place? The thought made her stomach tingle, and not in the way her Quirk did.

"Tae-chan and Lily-chan… they're really low on active blood right now," Izuku tried to explain. He could still feel the ever-present connections he shared with the zombie-girls, but they were incredibly weak at the moment. They needed to feed, but with his own health risk, it just wasn't possible. "If they try to move again… they risk a second death. Probably…"

Ochaco smiled, but not for the reason Izuku was probably thinking she was. The rosy-cheeked girl was ashamed to say it, but she was a little happy to hear about the state of the zombie-girls. She really liked her green-haired classmate, but as he'd said the day they'd met, it was only natural for people to fear what was bizarre and unnatural to them. And while Lily was the cutest thing ever, Tae gave the brunette the creeps.

If he had to let go of the two, then Izuku would no doubt be distraught though, which also didn't sit well with the anti-gravity teen. She'd just have to comfort him then, as a friend of course. A friend who was interested in seeing if the connection they'd built over their experience at the USJ could lead to more.

After all, in Ochaco's mind, the green-haired teen was fair game. He might've saved Tsuyu already, and more than once, but now she'd been saved too. And with the frog-girl being just a little on the pushy side, her own chances of gaining Izuku's attention just had to be higher. It wasn't like the green duo had already expressed their feelings for each other right? All she had to do was make her own move before it was too late, discretely, without stepping on any toes.

"So… they're ready to… move on?" Ochaco asked hesitantly, hoping it sounded like she was honestly curious and not like she didn't want the zombie-girls around.

"Tae-chan doesn't seem to want to go," Izuku replied firmly, fighting a frown. The verdanette had to remind himself that his classmate hadn't directly attacked his partners, just asked an innocent question. "And Lily… she's waiting for her father to come back."

Words aside, Izuku wasn't naïve enough to believe the situation he found himself in was as simple as it looked. Years of being bullied had forced a near encyclopedic knowledge of body language into his head, and the brunette's made it clear that his undead partners made her nervous and she wanted them buried.

For her part, Ochaco accepted the answer easily enough with a nod. Thinking she'd navigated that conversational trap well enough, the anti-gravity teen decided to move in and make a quick play before the other girls in their class caught on to the true potential of the boy in front of her.

"… I see…" the brunette gave her best smile, tilting her head a certain way her parents had always told her was cute. "Say… do you think we could maybe… hang out later?"

Izuku stared at Ochaco in wide-eyed shock, flabbergasted.

Ochaco took the look as a good sign the green-haired teen was surprised anyone would be interested in him… meaning no one had claimed him yet.

"I just feel guilty about what happened you know? I stopped you from capturing that mist villain and all…" Ochaco explained away, fidgeting under the flimsiness of her excuse. "And… I've heard of this place with really good mochi and… so…"

There was no way to keep the frown from his face this time, so Izuku didn't try to hide it. He didn't want to believe that the rosy-cheeked girl was proposing what he feared she was.

"You mean…" Izuku paused, unable to keep his voice from wavering. A sudden sense of dread descended upon him. "… Like a date?

Ochaco's suddenly blushing face could've matched Kirishima's hair in intensity. The brunette felt so happy that her classmate had caught on so quickly. Maybe getting with him wouldn't be as hard as she'd thought? Pushing away her nerves, the anti-gravity teen gave a determined, firm nod.

"No," Izuku immediately answered, shaking his head. He softened his frown, "That can't happen."

Disappointment hit Ochaco like a freight train, literally rocking her back on her heels. Had she pushed too far or too fast?

"Huh?" the brunette gasped, "W-Why not?"

"Because… he's already mine."

The unexpected declaration from Tsuyu coming from directly behind Ochaco caused the anti-gravity teen to jump into the air with a rather loud 'EEEP.'

"What?!" Ochaco asked, shocked at the discovery. "Already? How? When?!"

Feeling bad for his normally bubbly classmate, who now looked devastated, Izuku went to answer when Tsuyu moved first. Faster than the green-haired teen could react, the frog-girl wrapped her arms around her definitely boyfriend in a hug and pulled his head down to her sizable breasts. With his head buried in a pleasant prison, the hero-in-training didn't see the poisonous glare his girlfriend directed at Ochaco. The message was clear to her though.

Back. Off.

Ochaco knew she'd been beaten, that the cinnamon roll had been taken. The bright future she'd envisioned for herself and her parents, free from their financial woes, turned to dust before her eyes as the green-haired teen's fate was sealed with another. It would've hurt less if the boy in question hadn't returned the hug he was being given, clearly enjoying the attention.

"I… I understand…" Ochaco managed to choke out, doing her best to deal with the rejection. Oh who was she kidding? It was too much to take! "I'm sorry!"

With that, the now sniffling brunette darted out of the room, fighting back tears and the sting of defeat. While she knew there was no point in dwelling on what had just happened, it still hurt. She needed to be alone…

From her bed, Momo had been calmly observing the whole scene, unsure of what was going on. She'd never gotten around to learning to lip-read, so the mature girl felt the need to ask for some clarification.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Momo asked, speaking at a completely… acceptable… level. Even so, she still couldn't hear anything over the ringing that hadn't left her ears. "IS SHE OKAY?!"

Realizing their class president was still deaf as a result of Lily's Quirk, both Izuku and Tsuyu couldn't help but sigh in frustration. Now they'd have to try and explain the misunderstanding… and their relationship… to the mature girl while she yelled at them.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Momo questioned, seeing lips move but only hearing ringing. "IS LILY-CHAN ALRIGHT?!"

Izuku held onto a faint hope that Momo's parents wouldn't sue him for this. And if they did… he idly wondered if Tsuyu's mother would kindly represent him in court…

* * *

 **Magnus:** I'll try to get the next chapter out faster... It's not like I can be hired with a leg that doesn't want to cooperate.

 **The 0bservanc3:** But remember, good things come to those who wait!


	15. Sinister Truth

**Magnus:** Time for a little bit of setup. Also, remember that the next chapter to be uploaded will be for the experimental story, so please, be patient.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything has a reason to be. I promise there won't be loose ends forever.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A sinister truth.**

While the rest of the hemisphere slumbered under the peace of mind brought by heroes like All Might, Recovery Girl remained awake, locked away in her office. For the tenth time that night, the elderly heroine found herself poring over her private notes on the boy with the cursed blood. Every fiber of her withered being was turned to understanding the Quirk that had her tasting the beginnings of a new era in medicine. She mustered every ounce of medical knowledge she had gathered over her decades of life but…

To her continued frustration, the more important answers remained shrouded, dangling just beyond her reach.

"What makes this Quirk actually tick?" Recovery Girl muttered to herself as she once again began to read over the files from the top. If she could've just cut a chunk out of the green-haired teen, then she'd have been able to study his blood cells in optimal conditions… but ethics, morals, and the principal himself wouldn't allow that at all. "I will make you reveal your secrets!"

The declaration was fierce, but quiet. Glancing at the other end of her office, Recovery Girl eyed the still sleeping forms of her patients.

Earlier, the elderly heroine had been forced to demand Izuku stay an extra night for additional observation; the idiot had acted rashly and plunged a pair of syringes into himself to get the blood needed to revitalize his undead partners. Instead of waiting for qualified hands to return, he'd ended up draining too much too quickly and had left himself weak and lightheaded.

Thankfully, Lily had returned to her chipper self almost immediately. Unfortunately, Tae had seemingly been forced to use her entire injection of blood to repair her broken body. The elder zombie-girl had fallen back onto her bed almost instantly after the last of her wounds had rejuvenated, debilitated once more. And as of now, that's where she'd been left for the time being until her master could safely give her more sustenance.

As Izuku had fretted over Tae's listless state, and his inability to assist her further with Recovery Girl breathing down his neck, Lily had almost immediately fallen into hysterics once she'd realized what her actions had done to Momo. The littlest zombie-girl had attempted to plead for forgiveness from her Big Sis, drowning in guilt. The result?

Lily currently found herself trapped in a hug, both a body pillow and a therapeutic mascot for the Yaoyorozu heiress. Never before had the elderly heroine actually been grateful for parents to be too busy to come and check on their child. Explaining any of this would've been such a hassle.

"Hmph! I need more data…" Recovery Girl returned to her musings, assured none of her 'guests' had woken up. The white board before her, however, was still as sparsely filled as it had been. "How has there never been a precedent for this type of thing before?"

The board was truly a messy thing to look at. One side was covered in scrawled half-words or ideas of a promising nature such as 'tissue reconstruction' or 'mimetic and trans-migrant properties.' The other side was also covered in scrawl, but the tone was much less encouraging, terms such as 'extended-usage overheating' and 'indiscriminate fuel consumption' were underlined or circled in thick red.

The elderly heroine shuddered at the sudden thought of what would happen when she eventually had to reveal Izuku's true condition… the real reason he shouldn't be allowed to leave.

The reckless child may have consumed the equivalent of nine whole days worth of nutrients in less than an hour, but he'd still ended up losing five kilograms of weight just to fully recover from the injuries he'd sustained at the USJ. Even an imbecile would've been able to recognize that such dramatic weight loss was a sign of something more dangerous lurking behind the scenes.

And after witnessing one of the school's many heavy steel doors get reduced to a tiny metal ball after only hinting that Izuku might still be in some level of danger, Recovery Girl really didn't want to have to report her official findings to Inko Midodriya. Ever.

"Hello there!" The sudden singsong greeting caused the elderly heroine to jerk in her chair, before spinning and harshly shushing the newly intruding pink-haired culprit. Mei Hatsume, only now realizing what time it was, winced in apology. "Sorry…"

The spastic inventor, fresh from her work studio, was once again, as was becoming her habit, spending yet another night on campus grounds. She'd won such a privilege from Power Loader and Nezu by agreeing to keep her inventing to safe 'babies' during off hours and working part-time as a messenger for the whole of UA's staff. It had become such a common sight, beginning of the school year or not, for the pinkette to be seen in nearly every office delivering letters and packages that most of the faculty saw her as part of the official campus services now.

"Here's your weekly delivery ma'am," Mei announced, now using a more subdued voice… for her that is. The package this time was a bag, and the inventor guessed by its weight it most likely held medical magazines or booklets. "I tried to deliver it earlier this evening, but you were like… super busy."

While exasperated at the girl's timing, Recovery Girl decided not to judge in favor of returning to her mental wranglings. It was at that moment that Mei decided she now had the perfect opportunity to take a look around and study the machinery in the nurse's office. The pinkette had wanted to see if any of the designs could be used to improve her own babies for the longest time, but…

Her amber gaze fell on the glaring surface of the elderly heroine's whiteboard.

"Oh! I see you're continuing the work of Nanoman over there!" The excited shout pulled back on the attention of Recovery Girl so fast the old woman almost gave herself whiplash.

"What?" Recovery Girl asked loudly, looking at the student before her like she'd grown a second head. Realizing what she'd done, the elderly heroine lowered her voice. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering immediately, Mei continued to examine the whiteboard. The crosshairs that comprised the pinkette's irises and pupils twitched, the only outward sign the girl's Quirk had activated as she'd been bewitched by the board's contents.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since he began his medical nanotech research?" Mei said absentmindedly, the not-answer earning a frustrated sigh from the pro-heroine beside her. "How did you manage to get around the singular-function programming issue?"

Not expecting a question, or more precisely, not expecting a question that wasn't about why she had a whiteboard covered in a student's Quirk data, Recovery Girl was momentarily thrown off balance. Realizing she somehow hadn't been discovered, the elderly heroine let out another sigh.

"Programming? Issue?" That still didn't mean the pro-heroine had any idea what the pinkette was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Mei only pointed to the board, nodding her head as if it held all the answers… Recovery Girl knew for a fact it didn't.

"Well, Nanoman never managed to overcome the flaw of his nanites being too small to program with more than one task. But it looks like you've gotten yours to handle both mimetic functions and tissue reconstruction," Mei clarified, missing the distraught face of the elderly heroine behind her. "Must've been quite the challenge! UA really is the best isn't it?! Although… I see how that would increase the fuel consumption problem."

Recovery Girl was torn. Part of her wanted to take the blabbering girl by the shoulders and shake her until she shut up and started making sense. Another part of her was thankful; she now had a potential lead for her research. Even though Chiyo admitted she couldn't remember ever hearing about the hero the pinkette kept referring, that could easily have been because he was support class, underground, or just never earned much of a reputation. In any case, there would definitely be a file on him in the national database.

"I guess you're also having the same problem Nanoman had with overheating too huh?" Mei continued, unperturbed by both the fact that her audience of one wasn't responding to her and that she probably could've woken the dead with how high her voice had risen. "It's too bad you can't just make them carry some coolant."

A rather abrupt beeping coming from her waist cut the young inventor off from speaking further. After checking the offending pager, Mei quickly excused herself with a short flurry of what might've been words before leaving to move on to her next task.

Once more the only one awake in her office, Recovery Girl returned her gaze to the whiteboard. After a short while, the elderly heroine decided to get on with it and check on this Nanoman. Maybe she'd just gotten one step closer to her goal after all.

 _The next Monday at UA, late morning…_

The nineteen students of Hero Class 1-A, plus two fully healed zombies, had finally reunited in their classroom. While their classes were still to be put on hold for two weeks, the heroes-in-training had been asked to convene at their homeroom in order to receive their first experience with one of hero society's lesser known, but unquestionably important, necessities.

Therapy.

After surviving the assault on the USJ, 1-A had been ordered to accept and complete mandatory sessions in order to work through the trauma their ordeals had undoubtedly left them with. And if they were honest with themselves, more than one student was grateful for the opportunity they'd been given.

"Please, there is no need for atonement between us," Tokoyami assured the still fidgeting forms of Koda and Aoyama. The two less combat-oriented teens had just tried, for the tenth time, to express their regret for reporting their avian classmate's actions in the Downpour Zone as an episode of madness. "That my performance fooled even you means only that I can be assured of my ability to affect lesser minds in the future."

Their attempted apology accepted, or waved off, they couldn't tell which, Koda and Aoyama stood watching as Tokoyami returned to his place in the small group of classmates that was comprised of Izuku, his zombies, Tsuyu, and Jiro. Neither teen would ever be able to forget the moment their avian-headed friend had become engulfed in his Quirk and they'd believed he would kill them in his rage. They would also never allow themselves to forget how they'd completely disregarded his continued effort to save them.

"I'm telling you guys!" Mina suddenly exclaimed, hopped up and jumpy enough her volume caught the attention of all present. "Toru-chan here was like our own MVP!"

Silently to herself, Toru was wishing her friend would cut it out with her antics, and was thankful when Kirishima pulled the excitable pinkette down into the chair beside him. The invisible girl hadn't said anything, but she'd spent the entire weekend locked in her room, unable to take her mind off what she'd gone through. The horrible images she'd witnessed in the Ruins Zone repeated themselves endlessly in her head, making sleep impossible.

What was even worse, she'd found, was what would happen if she pushed the images down hard enough. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone, oh no… instead, every possible worst-case scenario would start to play out before her eyes. And these scenarios didn't stop with her and Mina merely being captured by the villains.

Above all, Toru had to do everything in her power to ignore the fact that during all the madness going on in the Ruins Zone, while Kirishima and Mina and Ojiro had fought so hard, she'd thought more than once of just… running away.

"Is this really necessary?" Izuku asked, plaintively referring to the wheelchair he'd been confined to. The green-haired teen was fairly certain he'd have been able to move perfectly fine if he'd had a cane, but Recovery Girl, and then his mother… and then Tsuyu… had insisted. "My foot works just fine now and—"

"You will follow the doctor's orders!" Tsuyu cut her cinnamon roll's protests short as quickly as she could, unfortunately causing him to wince at her tone. "It's for your own wellbeing. And please, think about how I feel. I really want you to get fully healed. And then we can… you know… go on a… a date. Kero."

While harsh, Tsuyu's words struck a chord in Izuku, pulling a smile from him. The green-haired teen had to remind himself that his wellbeing impacted someone else's happiness, besides his mother's, now and he needed to act accordingly.

"Okay," Izuku replied, locking eyes with his girlfriend as he acquiesced to her demand. "I'll stay in this thing. You're right… love."

The small affectation was enough to melt Tsuyu into a puddle, simultaneously causing her heart to thud in her chest and a dopey smile to blossom across her blushing face. Almost as if directed by instinct, the frog-girl leaned in and gave her lovable idiot a hug. The green duo found it surprisingly easy to ignore the catcalls and whistles they received from the rest of the class for their PDA.

"Midoriya! Asui!" Iida's stern shout chopped through the air just as vigorously as the noticeably uncomfortable speedster's arm did. "This is no place for that kind of behavior!"

The reprimand went unheeded as Izuku and Tsuyu continued their heartfelt embrace. Realizing he might be forced to physically separate the two, especially due to Izuku needing to uphold standards as the vice-president, Iida took a step toward his fraternizing classmates…

Only for Tae to step forward to intercept.

"GGRRRRR…" The growl from the normally docile zombie was so menacing, Iida stopped dead in his tracks. Gulping down his sudden case of nerves, the stern teen turned to 1-A's class president for support.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Iida called out, doing his best to hide the quiver caused by Tae's glare, "Isn't this a clear violation of the academy's code of conduct? Please do something!"

Momo, who'd been engrossed in her phone while sitting next to Lily, looked up to see what the fuss was about. Even with her hearing still slightly impaired, the intelligent young woman quickly understood the gist of her classmate's concern after glancing at the verdant couple still sharing a tender hug.

"Well…" Momo trailed off, failing to hide her slight annoyance at being interrupted during her shopping of a new dress for Lily, "The actual wording of UA's code of conduct does not expressly forbid the establishment of romantic relationships so long as no lascivious behavior is openly witnessed or any students involved suffer academically."

Iida wanted to be incensed, allowed or not the behavior was unbecoming of an educational environment, but he'd reached an impasse. Instead of arguing the rules, which would've been unthinkable, the stern teen limited himself to strongly gesturing in the direction of the hugging pair.

In response, Momo glanced at the two once more before leveling her bespectacled classmate with a deadpan stare.

"Are you saying you're truly feeling… bothered… by an innocent hug?" Momo tried to keep any semblance of mockery from her tone, but she knew that her habit of covering her mouth with one hand when she was trying to hold in a laugh gave her true feelings away.

Following their president's lead, most of 1-A turned to Iida with looks of judgment. Momo's words weren't wrong; it wasn't as if the green duo were French kissing, or worse. What was there to fuss about?

"I…" The speedster belatedly realized once again how foolish he was being for continuously assuming that UA would have the same expectations and regulations as his middle school. Even so… "I'm not the only one!"

Desperate to prove he had some kind of point, Iida pointed his peers toward a distraught Ochaco, who looked at the newly formed couple through watery eyes and barely held back sniffling. Fortunately for all involved, whatever attention the distressed brunette would've gathered was lost when the room's door slid open.

Aizawa entered his classroom for the first time since the events at the USJ, and many of the students noticed something… different… about the gruff pro hero. He seemed… livelier than ever before.

"Everyone. To your seats," The order was met with immediate and absolute obedience. The only case of reluctance came from one frog-girl who lingered in the arms of her love for a half-second longer. "As I'm sure you've been made aware, there will be no classes today, tomorrow, or for the next few days. Instead, this time will be used for a special type of instruction directly related to the… incident… you all experienced recently."

The statement was met by acceptance and nods all around. Believing their time without schoolwork could be used as a vacation would've been stupid; two of their number had been severely hurt, and others were still noticeably shaken by what they'd gone through. The students of 1-A knew very well they needed help.

Taking in the encouraging sight of his students' grave looks of acknowledgment, Aizawa turned and observed his beloved source of headaches and paperwork. His savior.

"Izu—Midoriya," Aizawa called, failing to cover his slip of the tongue as well as he would've liked. "You're presence is being requested at the principal's office. And no, you're NOT in trouble."

Despite such reassurance, Izuku still had to swallow down a lump in his throat at the instructions he'd been given. For a monster like himself, there could be any number of scenarios awaiting him; an expulsion, suspension, demotion to another course track. All of these and more were within the realm of possibility as far as he was concerned. Since only the last option allowed him to continue attending UA, where at least he could see his girlfriend everyday, course reseating is where the green-haired teen put all his hopes for the coming meeting.

"I… understand," Izuku said, holding tight to a façade of confidence so as not to worry Tsuyu and his friends. Looking at the frog-girl, the hero-in-training gave her a reassuring look. "I'll return shortly."

The green-haired teen's comment, directed squarely at her, nailed Tsuyu to her chair. Those who didn't know the frog-girl wouldn't have been able to tell, but she'd been just shy of standing and following her love to his fate. Knowing that making a scene wouldn't help anyone, 1-A's amphibious student slumped in her seat.

As Tae took control of Izuku's wheelchair and moved the green-haired teen toward the door, Aizawa unconsciously raised a hand to ruffle his problem child's hair. The gruff underground hero needed his student to understand he had nothing to fear from this visit to Nezu, that he truly deserved to be called a hero…

Then his reaching hand was slapped away by the dark haired zombie-girl.

"…grawlaggah…" Tae's warning groan, as opposed to being unintelligible, seemed to almost be a concerted effort to mask speech. More than one observer of the confrontation between teacher and undead was surprised.

"Tae, I wasn't trying to steal him from you…" Aizawa found it was impossible not to respond to the zombie-girl's blatant flippancy, her insinuation was too insulting.

By the time the gruff teacher realized the rest of those watching couldn't understand the undead's words, it was too late to take back his own.

"Izu-nii is ours!" Lily chirped, suddenly joining the fray. The littlest zombie skipped to position herself in front of the wheelchair, causing Izuku to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment. "So we'll be the ones to protect him!"

Back at her seat, Tsuyu facepalmed at what she and her classmates were witnessing. Why had she ever considered her cinnamon roll defenseless when he had two zombies, and now an underground hero, ready and willing to keep him safe? Unfortunately, around the frog-girl, the rest of 1-A seemed ready to begin a whole new round of gossip regarding the green-haired teen.

To tackle such an issue before it became one, Aizawa addressed his students as soon as the door had closed behind Izuku and the two zombies.

"Before anyone thinks about spreading rumors concerning mind-control or Quirk misuse…" the pro hero started, fixing the remaining members of 1-A with a rather intense glare, "You should know I suffered a potentially fatal wound during the USJ assault, and it was under my direct order that your classmate used his Quirk to heal me."

Most of his students gasped at such a revelation, although Aizawa noticed a few glaring exceptions. Asui had obviously been aware of this fact, so her lack of outward reaction was to be expected. The looks of comprehension and understanding from Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami were appreciated; the three clearly trusted his decision was the best course of action at the time.

It was Ojiro's pinched glare that gave Aizawa pause and set alarm bells ringing in his mind.

"Obviously, I won't be able to function with my normal impartiality for a time," Aizawa continued, quietly hoping his acknowledgment of the situation would give pause to any other negative reactions. "That being said, during this time that you have neither classes nor a teacher, I will still be leaving an assignment for you to complete."

There was more than one groan at this news, but another stern glare from the underground hero settled those students right down. In fact, that there were so many determined expressions looking back at him instead of disgruntled actually surprised the gruff teacher. It was almost as if many of 1-A actually desired something to focus on during their two week hiatus.

"The first day we are back on schedule, each of you will be expected to turn in an essay centering on your own actions during the USJ incident," Aizawa revealed. "Start with the choices you made, their consequences good and bad, and what you perceive you need to improve in yourselves in order to prevent the adverse ones from occurring in the future."

Tsuyu sank down at her desk, not because she felt that the task was a massive waste of time or unduly forcing her and her classmates to revisit their trauma, but because she and Izuku had already completed it. To be fair, her boyfriend had actually compiled an extensive document cataloging every possible detail imaginable that he could remember. Already it was quite a temptation to copy it to get herself some extra points.

"Now, to the reason you're all here today," Aizawa said, finally calling attention to the elephant in the room that was weighing down so heavily on those present. "Starting today, you'll all begin attending specially designed Occupational Therapy. It'll go for the rest of the week, and it's on the same level as what pro heroes receive."

There were no cheers, no outcries, no blusterings of toughness or fortitude. Instead, solemn nods and grateful expressions were what greeted Aizawa's announcement. And if some members of 1-A were internally skeptical, then they put that aside for now. No one could argue the fact that their class as a whole needed help dealing with what had happened.

"For today only, your sessions will be held in the groups that you were separated into at that time of the assault. This is in the hope that you can find support in those you fought beside and bonded with," Aizawa explained. The news earned the rare smile here and there, those who felt unable to express themselves alone feeling relieved. "Starting tomorrow, individual sessions will begin and continue for the rest of the week. The entirety of the following week has been given to you as free time to heal in any, healthy, way you see fit."

As Aizawa continued into the finer points of their sessions and how they'd work, Tsuyu began to feel the stirrings of guilt. She really didn't want to spend her therapy time with Kaminari… instead she'd have preferred nursing her boyfriend back to full health, mentally as well as physically.

 _Nezu's Office…_

The first thing Izuku noticed upon being wheeled into the principal's office was not that All Might and Detective Tsukauchi were also unexpectedly present, but that all three adults were directing kind smiles his way. The green-haired teen tried to speak, to unload the burden that was eating him up inside, but a raised hand-paw from Nezu silenced him.

"The very first thing you need to know, Midoriya-kun, is that: You. Are. Not a murderer."

The emphasized assertion struck Izuku deep, lifting a weight that had been crushing his soul. If he hadn't been in the presence of three adults of significant importance, he thought he might've just floated away. Beside the green-haired teen, Tae and Lily stood silently, observing their master's emotional rollercoaster and staying ready to offer their help if needed.

"Here," Tsukauchi said, handing the still reeling Izuku a manila folder. "You'll want to read this as well."

"Please remember that while we all agreed it would be cruel to withhold this information from you, it is still confidential," Nezu picked up with an amicable tone, beaming at the teary smile of relief that had grown on Midoriya's face as he opened the folder. "The beastly villain you defeated was in actuality a victim of a horrendous experiment. He'd had so many Quirks smashed together inside of him that his body could hardly tolerate it."

As the words of the Quirked animal flowed over him, Izuku continued to read the documents he held in his hands. He took extra notice of the numerous mentions of a 'lack of humanity' presented in the villain, who in each progressive photograph looked more and more like a bioweapon than a person.

"And that says nothing in regards to his mind," Nezu continued, noticing how the green-haired teen was breathing easier now. "The damage he received from you only paralyzed him, but he was nearly brain dead long before he stepped foot into the USJ."

Izuku sighed in relief, already in a much better mood, as morbid as that thought was. He hadn't killed or maimed someone, only crippled an unfortunate monster born of some scientist's madness.

"As of now, the being known as Nomu is being held in a special block of Tartarus," Nezu finished up, "There, he'll be studied in the hopes he or his physiology might contain some clue as to who perpetrated such crimes against him."

Having read all the information that was pertinent to him, Izuku handed the manila folder back to Tsukauchi. It was a lot to take in, but the green-haired teen's analytical mind was already blazing into action.

"I see…" Izuku said as he vacillated between the wonderful idea of not being a murderer and thoughts of the beastly Nomu. "Was there any permanent damage?"

The innocent question was by nature well intended, Nezu was sure of that, but the Quirked animal immediately had the desire to stress that his student's concern was rather misplaced. The villain had been more of a beast than a man for a long time after all.

"One wouldn't think so, given the Hyper Regeneration Quirk observed…" Tsukauchi replied instead, raising a hand to stop any further questions. "However, since Nomu didn't seem to have much of a mind of his own to begin with, there hasn't really been anything observably lost by him missing a chunk of brain."

The three adults watching noticed the exact instant the last of Izuku's tension left him. They also noticed when Tae began to pat his shoulder and Lily hugged one of his arms in comfort and support shortly after.

"So… So…" Izuku could hardly force the words out he was so close to sobbing. His eyes were already pouring tears shamelessly. "I can still… I can still be a… Hero?"

The trembling question snagged on the good moods of the three adults present, two of which found it hard to swallow that the teen even now would doubt his heroic worth. The third of the trio…

"OF THAT THERE WAS NEVER ANY DOUBT YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might suddenly boomed, jumping to his feet. Nezu winced at the abrupt and high volume shout while Tsukauchi stifled a roll of the eyes at his friend's fervor. "You are one who has time and again shown what being a being a hero is all about, what heroes should aspire to be!"

To Izuku, the veritable wave of energy that was All Might's passion nearly drove him deeper into his wheelchair. The green-haired teen was still a little hesitant to believe the Number One Hero's speech however. He seriously doubted anyone would look at him and feel inspired.

Beside their master, both Tae and Lily eyed the Symbol of Peace with flat looks, neither convinced nor amused at the muscular man's antics.

"If anything…" All Might pressed on, giant shoulders unexpectedly sagging as his once resonant voice hollowed out, "It is I who needs to reexamine his will to be a hero."

"What?!" Izuku shouted, confused and shocked at All Might's words. Now the Number One Hero really wasn't making any sense to the green-haired teen.

While observing the man and teen as they fumbled around each other, Nezu watched on as curiously, Tae's head tilted to the side, as if cocked in understanding and processing what was being said. The Quirked animal made a quick mental note of the odd behavior before becoming distracted by the goofy faces Lily was sending his way, obviously wanting someone to pay her some attention. The principal obliged with a stuck out tongue and puffed out cheeks.

"Heroes are meant to endure in the worst conditions on the battlefield, and when working with others put teamwork first, even if there's no chance for lengthy communication," All Might explained his position, intent on making it clear to the young man before him that he was not in any way at fault. "Not only did my weakness allow the Nomu to escape my grasp, but my hesitancy at your actions directly resulted in your near death. I should've known what you were trying to do with your Quirk, trusted you even if I hadn't, and not let my guard down against such a threat."

The praise and humility from his childhood idol was an overpowering balm to Izuku's soul. The green-haired teen felt the stirrings of a true smile pressing at his lips, the first since he'd fully realized what he'd done to the Nomu. But…

"There's something… something else that I need to confess," Izuku revealed with a wavering voice. He wasn't sure how to put his problem into words, though, how to ask for help. "I… I let something… dark… guide my thoughts at one point. I… I almost—I wanted to… I had to eliminate—"

The once peaceful and relieved atmosphere that had suffused the room was swallowed up by the anxiety and anguish radiating from the green-haired teen. Izuku felt as if at any moment he'd fly apart. He didn't want that dark side of himself to surface again, but everything he'd ever read or studied said ignoring it would only spell trouble for the future.

The three adults in the room exchanged glances, each unsure of how to word their opinion on the matter. It would come as a surprise to the teen before them, but what he was describing happened more often than he realized.

"It is a grim reality, but what you experienced is just a part of fighting evil, Midoriya-san," Tsukauchi spoke first, feeling as if he had more personal experience with what Izuku was trying to describe. He himself knew what it was like to have to resist pulling the trigger to put a definitive end to some of the darker villains out there. "Both heroes and cops face the exact same thoughts whenever someone or something endangers those we care about."

"R-really?" Izuku asked in shock, the detective's assurances oddly making him feel slightly less apprehensive. "So feeling that way… doesn't make me… evil?"

The adults shared pained smiles at the hesitant question. Unlike the situation with Bakugo, they knew better than to judge such a character flaw so early in a student's development. Especially when said student was clearly and viscerally repentant.

"Midoriya-kun, neither your Quirk nor your disposition to protect others should ever be considered evil out of turn," Nezu took the chance to speak his mind now. The Quirked animal knew, after extensive research into the green-haired teen's background, just how much self-hatred the kid held. "It is the nature of the intent behind our actions that determines the alignment of our persona. Even today, soldiers still exist. They kill, but by and large they are not evil at heart."

For the second time since entering the principal's office, Izuku was sent reeling. He could almost feel his mind attempting to expand its conceptualization of morality; on what needed to be done, and what had to be done.

"Perhaps a change of perspective would do young Midoriya some good?" All Might's sudden suggestion pulled the green-haired teen right out of his musings.

Seeing that the Symbol of Peace had graciously redirected the conversation to the other reason the four of them, plus zombies, had gathered, Nezu once more took the reins.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Midoriya-kun, we also called you here for another purpose," the Quirked animal said, glad to see he'd easily been able to catch the full attention of his student. "The detective here would like to offer you an invitation. You and your partners both I mean. Tsukauchi, if you please?"

"Of course," the detective agreed, smiling congenially at the green-haired teen. "Izuku Midoriya, after your mandatory week of counseling, and for the remainder of your allotted free time before 1-A's classes resume, I would like to personally invite you to intern at my department."

If Izuku was forced to take any more shocks that day, he was sure even with his Quirk, his heart would give out. Equal measures of elation and fear shot through his veins as he processed what the detective was offering. On one hand, being recognized, by the police no less, felt great. On the other, the whole idea felt too much like a nudge to abandon UA so the academy could avoid further problems for him to feel comfortable.

Seeing that the green-haired teen was at a loss for words, and that his face was rapidly changing between a rosy blush and a sickly pallor, Tsukauchi could only guess at what his potential intern was thinking. Fortunately, he was good at such guessing.

"It would be purely extracurricular of course," the detective continued, carefully modulating his voice to make it clear this was an offer earned, not being forced. "And you'd be under my direct supervision. Think of it as an opportunity to train your Quirk in new ways and uses while also doing some good for society."

Nezu nodded to Tsukauchi's words, more than willing to pull a few more of his student's strings if it were for the teen's own benefit. And there was no doubt in the Quirked animal's highly intelligent mind that Izuku would thrive under the detective's tutelage.

"And don't forget Midoriya-kun, understanding the job of the authorities as a pro hero is one thing," Nezu added, before hamming up looking contrite. "But this academy can only teach so much about the actual inner workings of a CSI department. Seeing as how you seem to prefer the intellectual approach over the physical, I would highly suggest you consider taking this chance to learn the ins and outs of criminology and forensics from the pros."

The combined efforts of the detective and principal were too much for Izuku's trepidation, and the green-haired teen's concern about being pushed out of UA dissolved into a significant, grateful smile. The hero-in-training finally accepted that he was truly being offered something great.

"I understand," Izuku replied, mind already turning to thoughts of what tools the 'internship' would add to his approach to heroism. "I accept the offer, thank you."

Tae and Lily nodded along with the words of their master, the idea that their beloved Izuku was taking another step in having a less direct approach to things sitting well with them.

The green-haired teen himself was cognizant of the fact that this opportunity was a good way to keep his promise to his girlfriend. Izuku knew the frog-girl would probably kick his ass if he ever allowed himself so close to death's door again, so this was a good step away from that.

"Then it's settled!" Nezu's cheerful exclamation seemed to wash away all of the dark thoughts and worries that had been suffocating the room. All present were glad that Izuku would remain a student whose only stigma was the use of undead as partners. "Now then, you may return to the therapy session being held for your USJ group. Since that particular group also involved Asui-san, I've asked if it could be suspended until you returned so that you might support each other."

The principal's statement, accompanied by a not-at-all subtle wink, caused Izuku to blush so furiously he could've rivaled a tomato. Of course there'd been cameras in the nurse's office. Of course their declaration of love had been recorded. And of course… it wasn't like they wanted their relationship to be kept a secret anyway.

"Speaking of which!" All Might cut in, once more belting out his words at the top of his lungs. The Symbol of Peace leapt in front of the green-haired teen before Tae could wheel him out the door, taking out of his pocket what appeared to be tickets of some sort. "Here! Take these! It's the least I can offer as a means of apology for how my failures affected you."

All Might extended his gift out to Izuku so the teen could take them, but Lily beat her master to the punch, snatching the small squares of printed card stock with her tiny hands. Nezu wasn't the only one who noticed the zealous look of protection in the littlest zombie's eyes. It was as if the bluenette had to be absolutely sure that the very Symbol of Peace himself had no chance of posing a threat to her master.

"Those are VIP passes to a local theme park," All Might continued without missing a beat, doing his best to bury his disappointment and hurt at Lily's actions. "I'm sure you and your girlfriend will be able to make the most of them."

"Thank you so much sir!" Izuku replied, a full-blown smile brightening his face. He felt incredible, such a concerted show of support felt like a true blessing from the gods!

With no more business keeping them there, the green-haired teen and his zombies left the principal's office. Finally able to relax, All Might allowed himself to deflate into his emaciated form.

"That was… harder than I thought it'd be," Toshinori sighed, pinching the bridge of his bony nose. "And you're sure it was a good idea to lie to him like that?"

"Technically, it wasn't a lie," Tsukauchi countered, knowing full well that while the Nomu was officially brain dead now, it was almost better than his previous state of being a mindless puppet. "I'm more worried about this beast being proof that He's returning after all this time."

"It would be for the best if we did our best to keep Midoriya as far from involved as possible," Nezu added, joining the two men's conversation. "Speaking of… what of your successor Toshi?"

Toshinori sighed again, thoughts of the weight he was being forced to place on the young blond's shoulders still tormenting him. It was just…

"He's not ready."

The three simple words stilled the room, their despondent truth throwing a chill on the celebratory mood straightening out Midoriya's situation had left.

"But…" Toshinori grit out, feeling cornered now that his nemesis had shown his hand, "But there's no more time. The boy will inherit my Quirk… and my burden… today."

A hero of heroes, an academy principal, and a detective, united in purpose, all nodded as one at the gravity of the words spoken. They'd hoped for a better scenario, one where young Togata wouldn't inherit such a burden until after his graduation. But this was the reality of their situation.

War was coming.

 _Nezu's Office, Later that evening…_

The sun had long since descended as Nezu looked over the files of the 1-A students, all of them updated with the preliminary reports from the group therapies. The information generally amounted to nothing more than superficial analyses of course, and would therefore only be the used as the basis for the individual counseling sessions. Still, what he read made the Quirked animal grimace all the same.

"I had truly wished that this wouldn't have come up so early for them, and as a result of such a crisis," Nezu muttered to himself as he appraised what the talks had revealed.

The first group of interest had been, unsurprisingly, comprised of Midoriya, Asui, Kaminari, and Uraraka. After some thought, the Iida boy's file had been included in the batch as well due to his otherwise early departure as a result of the group's effort.

The Electric Quirk-user had made it plain from the beginning that he'd left all of the planning during their time in the Flood Zone to Asui, citing overwhelming nerves. The blond had admitted to being unable to think of anything useful in that time, and had vehemently stated that he'd gone along with the frog-girl's strategy to take down the aquatic villains that had surrounded them. From Hound Dog's notes, Nezu wouldn't have needed to have been in the room to pick up just how intimidated by the young Asui the boy had been and still was.

Assurances aside, Nezu had known from electric teen's admittance that he wouldn't be shining in the courage department without experiencing the serious training UA provided, so there was no doubt in the Quirked animal's mind that the frog-girl had given her classmate a little 'push' to follow her plan. Since it had been the logical thing to do, and successful in the end, no further action was planned for the young Asui in relation to that.

The next in the group to speak, Uraraka, had been noted as originally being reticent to divulge any useful information, although between her teary eyes and broken voice Hound Dog would've had issues regardless. In the end, the counselor had been able to piece together that the brunette believed herself weak and undeserving, as good a place to start as any. The Hound Hero had capped the girl's file with multiple recorded instances where the rosy-cheeked teen had stolen glances at Midoriya, before throwing a glare at Asui each time afterward.

The second Iida son's entry was as short as expected. The stern teen had limited himself to one question regarding Midoriya's methods, and upon receiving a guarantee from Hound Dog that everything had been above board, had left it at that. Nezu hadn't been able to help but feel relieved after having read that portion of the file; he'd feared the brother of Ingenium would've henceforth boxed the green-haired teen into his own preconceived notions of 'good and evil,' previous bonding experiences notwithstanding.

Young Asui's responses boiled down to one simple goal, find Midoriya and go from there. The frog-girl had shown remarkable fortitude in keeping herself together while supporting the green-haired teen, but her tunnel vision concerning him had proven to be something that needed further study. Perhaps it was a lasting effect of her healing?

Midoriya, however, had taken the cake. Not only had the green-haired teen provided an enormous accounting for himself, but he'd also submitted a mountain of information… on everyone else as well.

"Maybe I should consider claiming the boy as my successor?" Nezu pondered as he flipped through the dozen or so pages Hound Dog had been forced to transcribe and condense from the ramblings of the impossibly intelligent teen.

According to the summary of Midoriya's evaluation, the attack had been so poorly planned that, had 1-A been even a fraction more cohesive in their thinking, the students themselves would've been able to take down and arrest every one of the villains without even needing a teacher. Seven whole pages after that had been dedicated to strategies that implied an intimate knowledge of at least how the rest of his classmates acted and where their strengths lay.

Following that, and most importantly, Midoriya had taken care to highlight perceived weaknesses of his classmates. The details contained within this section were startlingly accurate in the Quirked animal's opinion, and he'd had to make a mental note to add the green-haired teen's own reports to the documents being compiled for the individual counseling sessions.

Compared to all of that, the other groups had comported themselves more or less as expected.

Yaoyorozu and Jiro had immediately demanded a restraining order on Mineta for his actions, and the boy had retaliated with disparaging remarks against the young women for attacking him at the start of their confrontation with the villains.

The group consisting of Tokoyami, Koda, and Aoyama had devolved, once again as Hound Dog discovered, into a storm of apologies. The avian teen had reluctantly accepted more than a few of these regrets before putting his foot down.

Todoroki had been a slight surprise when he'd expressed guilt for overreacting in his Quirk-usage. He'd believed his effort to protect his three classmates Shoji, Sero, and Sato spat in the face of their own strength and skills. However, the heterochromatic's words had been brushed off by the trio of males, who'd been more grateful than anything.

And then there'd been the Ruins Zone group…

Nezu had to stop and take a moment, rubbing his eyes before once more going over the reaction Hound Dog had received from Hagakure of all students as a result of asking the invisible girl how she felt.

The poor girl had burst into tears and loudly sobbed as she'd admitted to what she'd felt throughout the entire ordeal. Initially shocked speechless, Ashido and Kirishima had reportedly leapt to their friend's aid, offering hugs and words of encouragement and support. The pinkette had even gone as far as to call her invisible 'bestie' twice as courageous as herself for facing down such fear in the middle of the hostage situation they'd found themselves in.

That Ojiro kept himself distant and remained largely uncooperative the entire time was almost just as concerning as Hagakure's overly visceral response.

"It could've been so much worse," Nezu said as he finished reading over the report, unsure if he was stating fact or trying to make himself feel better. The grim truth was undeniable; a good half of the students of 1-A required serious therapy. And the single week they'd been given might not be enough for some.

The Quirked animal switched gears, and considered another troubling revelation of the group counseling; the adorable and seemingly innocent Lily had been largely unaffected by the whole mess. The savagery of her final actions had in no way been hidden or downplayed by either Yaoyorozu or Jiro, but to ask the zombie-girl, it had been an acceptable, albeit regretful, course of action at the time. To her, she'd simply needed to get to Midoriya by any means necessary.

"And here I was hoping to find some respite in all this…" Nezu quipped to the empty office.

The principal of UA knew that though the assault on his academy was over now, the battle had just begun. The media was already demanding there be an official press conference so the public could have an explanation on what exactly had happened and why it'd happened.

While that in itself would be extremely unpleasant, the Quirked animal was thankful that, at the very least, thanks to the efforts of Tsukauchi and Beru Asui they'd managed to dodge quite the deadly bullet already. For now, Izuku would be safe from both exposure to the media and being pinned for a crime that's very validity was murky at best.

The sudden ringing of Nezu's desk-phone filled him with no small amount of dread. Just the same, the Quirked animal answered the infernal device.

"Hello?" Nezu spoke with his best disarming voice, believing it better to start off charming than combative in most situations. The principal's normally beady eyes shot to the size of dinner plates as he took in what was being said, and his fur stood on end. "WHAT? YOU FOUND TAKEO?!"

For the first time in a long while, Nezu felt his heart swell with good news. Finally, a long-standing circle could be closed, and he would at long last be able to reunite his best friend with his child.

* * *

 **Magnus:** For those that think I have a bias toward Izuku and Tsuyu... well, of course! What else did you expect?


	16. Sinister Date

**Magnus:** Here comes a fluffy chapter filled with fluff with fluff on top, because Izuku and Tsuyu deserve some happy moments too. I know Izuku's self-loathing can be heavy at times but, realistically speaking, it makes sense. He won't stay like that forever.

 **The 0bservanc3:** And angst, don't forget the touch of angst.

 **Disclaimer:** The cover art belongs to **Eins to Erin** , from Deviantart; please visit the author's site.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 16**

 **A sinister date.**

"Principal Nezu! Is it true that a student in the Heroics Course nearly caused the hypothermic death to over a half dozen people?!"

It wasn't that the question was improper or entirely fabricated that grated on the already tested nerves of UA's longstanding head, causing him to bear a constrained grin many failed to realize was his version of a snarl; it was the fact that too many like it had already been asked over the course of the press conference. The media had unfortunately exceeded their expectations; any and every opportunity to paint the victims of the USJ assault, his students, had been and was being taken.

"I believe the situation involving the students caught in the Conflagration Zone has been explained," Nezu answered, turning his piercing gaze to the reporter who'd taken another shot at twisting the truth to paint a more horrific picture than the press had received. "Has the New Japan Times lowered its quality so far they're willing to send incompetent journalists to cover major incidents now?"

The man who'd thrown the accusatory question stepped back, face puckered as the barb sunk deeply into his pride. Before another troublemaker could try their luck, the short but imposing figure of Beru Asui cleared her throat, the reverberating noise impressively deep enough to cause a lull in the chatter of the gathered crowd facing her and the two UA spokesmen, Nezu and Aizawa.

"If what you all are still incessantly asking about is whether or not the students of UA, who were facing a life and DEATH situation, purposefully used lethal force in response…" the Asui matriarch trailed off, shrewd eyes flicking from reporter to journalist. Those in attendance waited with bated breath, the famed frog-woman's words tantamount to the figurative 'final say.' "Then rest assured they did not."

The ensuing explosion of whispers and grumbling allowed Nezu and Aizawa a moment to collect themselves. They'd been at this for hours already, and it was taking every bit of situational and social acumen they had to keep the vultures circling around them from sniffing out the truth, the much darker and disturbing truth.

"And what about now?" A brave, or stupid, young woman with a notebook full of scribbles asked as the crowd noise eventually died down. "How can the public be sure exposure to such violence hasn't caused detrimental effects to the students' mentalities? What if they snap?"

Unable to hold his peace any longer, Aizawa reached out and grabbed the table mic sitting in front of him. The sight of the normally reserved and prickly Eraserhead willingly offering information caused an instant, heavy silence to fall over the baying press. If she wasn't still cross with the man, Beru would've been slightly envious.

"It would be the height of irrationality to expect teens, no matter how skilled or mature, to come out of an event like the assault on the USJ without trauma," the gruff man said solemnly. "As such, UA has already enrolled the entirety of Class 1-A into Pro Hero level therapy."

Whether it was due to Eraserhead being the one to deliver the news, not wanting to interrupt the rarity of hearing the underground hero speak openly, or being too stunned at the proactive move to think of how to twist it to their advantage, the horde known as the press remained silent.

"I won't lie and say these sessions will fix everything, only an idiot would believe that kind of ruse," Aizawa sighed, making sure his genuine 'taking a moment' was clear to see before continuing, "But they are the only way we can do right by our students after failing them so completely."

Miraculously, a reporter simultaneously gained the ability to exhibit manners and raised his hand instead of belting out another question. Blinking slowly at the odd sight, Aizawa nodded in the man's direction.

"For those here and at home unfamiliar with Pro Hero Therapy, what do these sessions usually entail?"

Glancing at Nezu for a moment, only for the Quirked animal to subtly nod his head, Aizawa grumbled before accepting that his uncharacteristically impulsive move had locked him into the role of 'press-handler' for now. At least he didn't have to worry about his dry-eye or chronic fatigue at the moment thanks to Izuk—Midoriya.

"After an initial group session, students have been separated for individual counseling, where…"

 _UA, Emergency Counseling Office 5…_

"…Why do I get the unsettling impression that you see yourself as a monster, Midoriya-san?"

Akane Tsunemori had known that she and her coworkers hadn't been given an easy task; trying to get teenagers to talk about their thoughts and feelings was difficult enough on a good day, but after something like the attack on UA's USJ facility? They'd only known to be prepared for anything. And she'd thought she had been.

But this kid, Izuku Midoriya?

After only fifteen minutes, she was seriously worried.

It was hard to decide what had her more incredulously distressed; the fact that a person who by all appearances and description was a sweetheart who had always done his best to protect and save others held onto such a debilitating self-image, or the knowledge that it was their society that had caused it.

"Is it that obvious?" Izuku asked in return, raising an arm to rub the back of his neck, "I mean, what else am I supposed to think? I can't use my Quirk without something terrible happening afterwards, and tragedy follows me wherever I go…"

Tsunemori had made note of many of what Midoriya called tragedies earlier, the events that he refused to fully forgive himself for. The 'hijacking' of Tae Yamada's body after failing to save her, mistakenly ordering Lily Hoshikawa to relive her harrowing final moments, and assuming Quirk-related control of first his girlfriend and then his teacher under duress were only the most glaring and recent of these.

Honestly, it was a wonder the kid hadn't fallen apart by now.

"Midoriya-san…" Tsunemori said, drawing her green-haired patient's attention from whatever self-made hell he was torturing himself with, "Surely you know of someone who sees you as a good person?"

Originally feeling a little out of her depth at the sheer size of the mental minefield she'd had thrust upon her, the young therapist had decided that finding an external anchor for the troubled teen before her would be a good first step. Someone who saw and treated him positively could stand as a marker to adjust his own skewed self-perceptions against.

The contemplative look that sank into the green-haired teen's countenance didn't raise Tsunemori's hopes however. Izuku appeared to struggle with finding an answer, when the hitherto silent zombie-girl suddenly groaned in… support?

"You're right Tae-chan, there's Mom of course. And… Tsu-chan…" Izuku's musing was accompanied by wide-eyed realization. "Tsu-chan! Maybe I'm not—If someone like her… If she can… love me…"

Normally, Tsunemori could watch on as her patients cried out whatever emotion overtook them during a session calmly and impartially. Normally, the pure and unabashed happiness and relief looking back at her didn't feel like a knife to her heart.

Yes, Izuku Midoriya might've been far from fully recovered, from the USJ attack and a lifetime of adversity and discrimination, but as the green-haired teen gave his accompanying zombie-girl a shaky hug, Tsunemori concluded that at the boy had at least finally started walking on the right path.

 _UA Press Conference…_

"… That's not to say our only focus is the fallout of the attack," Aizawa clarified, stopping to take a swig of water from the bottle by his mic, unused to speaking for so long. "We've also taken the initiative to examine our students' actions, and where deemed appropriate, asked the counselors to probe further."

The surrounding reporters and journalists seemed unsure of how to process so much freely given information, especially from an underground best known for treating them like the plague. It was slightly disconcerting to those who'd had years of experience as the 'dogs of the media.' Meanwhile, their younger compatriots were spooked by their elders' collective unease.

Nezu breathed a slight sigh of relief. The Asui matriarch's stratagem of herding the crowd to push Aizawa's buttons until the usually quiet man spoke up of his own accord had finally worked. The Quirked animal hated manipulating his teachers like this, it felt too much like the experiments those monsters masquerading as scientists had forced on him, but there were few tactics even he, with High Spec, had been able to put together that would've worked nearly as well.

Maybe he'd give the gruff man a few days off as an apology?

The moment of reprieve came to an end when an older woman holding a tablet stepped forward. Her hesitance to speak was clear, but the bland look Aizawa gave her was neither dismissive nor confrontational, so she coughed once, to break the silence, and spoke up.

"Mr. Eraserhead, what kind of actions would warrant UA's attention? Were there students who acted outside acceptable behavior?"

That got a reaction. The red-eyed glare directed at the woman cowed what little bravery she'd managed to scrape up, and she shrank back under the weight of the underground hero's judgment. Snorting at the journalist's weak condemnatory audacity, Aizawa leaned back before speaking again.

"Outside acceptable behavior? What a litigious way of saying 'taking liberties.' All you need to know is that when push came to shove, the students of 1-A didn't stand around and ask themselves…"

 _UA, Emergency Counseling Office 2…_

"… Why Midoriya-san, Asui-san? What made reaching him so important? Why not, say, Todoroki-san or Yaoyorozu-san?"

Mika Shimotsuki, once more, examined the decisions of the young woman before her. Tsuyu Asui had showed amazing mental fortitude throughout their session, taking the crisis she and her classmates had suffered rather well, especially after ensuring her newly minted boyfriend had gotten out of danger.

Principal Nezu had been concerned about her tunnel vision regarding the green-haired teen however, fearing it could be a lasting effect of the largely unknown Quirk of the resident, for lack of a better term, necromancer. Stickler for the rules that she was, Shimotsuki was going to make sure she'd covered every possible angle before turning in her first report on the amphibious teen.

"Because… I love him," Tsuyu answered calmly, words ringing with her honesty. She saw no reason to mask her feelings here; she was sure the dark haired brunette sitting opposite her had heard such stories before. It wasn't unheard of for pro heroes after all. "I… I think I loved him even before the training incident actually. And I knew he'd act impulsively to save me if I didn't do something."

Shimotsuki nodded as she listened to the now familiar answer, noting down the frog-girl's ironclad insistence that her feelings were real and established before the assault occurred. If these responses showed no sign of changing by the week, then the bun-headed therapist was confident she could assuage her current employer's fears quite handedly.

"But also…" Tsuyu spoke again, pulling Shimotsuki's attention from her thoughts. The older woman's naturally wine-colored eyes snapped to her patient. "I didn't and still don't trust Todoroki-san or Yaomomo. Not to take the lead in the kind of situation we were in at least."

A thin eyebrow raised in professional curiosity at such a blunt statement.

"According to records, both Todoroki-san and Yaoyorozu-san are exemplar students with high intellect and powerful Quirks," Shimotsuki said slowly, testing the waters. This might've been it, the moment the frog-girl either slipped and revealed a hidden truth or finally gave a proper explanation for her behavior. "Going by that, either seem like equal or even superior choices to partner with. I wouldn't go so far as to say Midoriya-san isn't intelligent or capable in his own right, his track record speaks for itself, but to me… he just doesn't seem the optimal pick."

Instantly, Shimotsuki found herself the recipient of a cold and unblinking stare. The frog girl's visible judgment was disconcerting, not to mention unbelievably discomforting. The bun-headed therapist swallowed as silently as she could.

"Would you… elaborate… on your reasoning please?" Thankfully for her professional pride, Shimotsuki was able to keep her voice from wavering. She wasn't able to suppress the feeling of her skin crawling at the frigidness being directed at her however.

"You weren't there," Tsuyu stated simply after a minute more of staring. She ignored the sigh of relief from the older woman across from her. "At the most critical moment, those two failed to act. My Izu-kun, he didn't. I made my choice, and I still stand by it."

Shimotsuki was no fool. She'd read the reports just as all of her coworkers had. Class 1-A's recommendation students had shown some of their shortcomings for sure, shortcomings that could be forgiven as they were only first years. But the complete faith in Midoriya weighing the amphibious teen's every word was surprising. Thankfully, it didn't sound manipulated, forced, or artificially engendered in the least.

No, Tsuyu Asui might have a case of tunnel vision when it came to her boyfriend, but the green-haired teen might've just deserved it.

 _UA Press Conference…_

Beru Asui had a headache. Scratch that, the powerful throbbing behind her eyes right above her sinuses definitely qualified as a migraine at this point.

And there was still an hour of this press conference left.

The stern woman had never missed having her staff handle the media as much as she did now. Over the course of the conference the gathered men and women had proven themselves exhaustive and utterly hell-bent on finding any hint of impropriety or wrongdoing on UA's part so as to have a reason to castigate the academy. It was maddening.

She might've still been upset beyond belief with the staff of the school at the moment, but even she acknowledged that UA was a large part of what kept their society as peaceful as it was. The fevered pitch of attempts to twist, and even fabricate, events to cast a negative light on the academy were almost more than she and her initial response team had planned to face.

Almost.

Allowing Eraserhead a moment to rest his voice, the man had spoken the praises of his students' decisions far longer than even the Asui matriarch had expected, the frog-woman grabbed her own mic and pulled it forward. Once again, the roiling noise of the crowd died down in anticipation of her words.

Beru expertly held the expectant silence a moment longer, reminding the reporters and journalists why there were many reasons she was one of the most feared women in Japan, not an active pro hero or villain.

"While Principal Nezu and Eraserhead's words have all been more than truthful so far, we must acknowledge the fact that these were high school students involved in the assault, not adults," Beru stated flatly. It was a fact that the press seemed to always forget when UA was in the news for less than pleasant reasons. "Their Quirks are still growing as are their understandings of their full abilities and limits. Now, are there any questions that aren't thinly veiled attempts at painting UA or its students as potential villain risks?"

A single beat of silence. That's all the frog-woman's reprimanding granted before the cacophony started up again.

"Asui-san! Is it true that students were taken hostage during the crisis?! How did they make it out alive?"

It wasn't the best segue, but Beru would take it.

Watching the Asui matriarch take command of the crowd, Nezu was thankful once again the fearsome woman had agreed to lend her aid to his school. Her ability to direct the attention of the ravenous press to where she wanted it, or at least away from where she didn't, was masterful. And much appreciated.

There were many things the assault on the USJ had brought to light, besides his and his staff's foolish complacency, and one he'd rather keep out of the public's eye for as long as possible was the underlying tensions that had sprouted up in 1-A. Those would need to be dealt with internally before there was a chance of them being used to their enemies' advantage.

 _UA, Emergency Counseling Office 8…_

Ojiro couldn't have been having a worse day. The black-haired man sitting across from him had been resolute in pursuing a line of questioning that, while the tailed-teen objectively knew was important, wasn't pleasant for him. Explaining himself wasn't something he wanted to do, but…

The martial artist teen wasn't sure how his therapy had turned into this, but since he was here now, there didn't seem to be any option but to cooperate. Moving on couldn't happen without opening up, he supposed.

"Ojiro-san, please. I would like to help you, but if you don't explain, I will have a difficult time doing so," the therapist maintained. The black-haired man carded a hand through the large bang that divided his face in two, allowing the tailed-teen to realize he had a prosthetic left arm, or at least, hand. "Now, why do you hate Izuku Midoriya?"

Ojiro bit back his initial snap response, knowing it'd be no help here. It seemed he had no choice, especially if he wanted to clarify this misunderstanding.

"Ginoza-san… I don't hate Midoriya-san," Ojiro replied with a heavy sigh, the tension that had kept his shoulders stiff suddenly slacking. "I hate his Quirk."

When no answer came from the man sitting across from him, the martial artist looked up. The gaze staring back at him was one filled with patient and encouraging question.

"Two years ago, my master lost her title to a challenger with a similar Quirk. He took control of a student during the bout," reliving the memory again caused familiar pain to lance through Ojiro's heart, and he grimaced at the ache. "The coward used the student as a shield, forcing my master into an impossible situation. She was all but forced to lose…"

On the pad in his hands, Nobuchika Ginoza made a separate note to check into this master of his patient's. There was something the teen still wasn't telling him, though it was clear that he wasn't describing a villain attack. At least he was finally making some progress.

"Witnessing Midoriya-san hide behind the corpse of that poor girl was difficult to accept at first, but I might've been able to get over it with time…" Ojiro trailed off, breathing slowly as he worked through the cumulative emotions that had clouded his thoughts for so long. "But then he took control of one of my classmates, intentional or not. And I know he didn't take advantage of her, but still…"

"And the fact that his actions were to save Asui-san from death?" Ginoza cut in, glad that he'd been given a route to show his patient the reality he seemed to be unable to accept. "Or that your teacher, and most likely you as well, only survived the USJ assault because he used his Quirk? Can you ignore these truths?"

Ojiro winced, tensing up again at the gentle chastisement. His tail twitched in a rather aggressive manner.

"No. I acknowledge his involvement carried the day," Ojiro replied, continuing before Ginoza could feel they'd made headway. "But I'm also aware that my homeroom teacher is now in danger of becoming Midoriya's puppet if he's not properly supervised."

Ginoza kept his sigh to himself. It looked like he had a lot of work left to do with the tailed-teen.

 _UA Press Conference…_

As the Asui matriarch continued to skillfully lead the enraptured reporters and journalists through the separate events of the USJ assault, highlighting some and glossing over others, Nezu took a moment to think over the reports from his students' group sessions once more. The Quirked animal found his thoughts again drawn to the disturbing report of the one student who'd truly acted negatively during the attack.

Allowing a little of High Spec to activate, the principal felt his stomach clench as his impressive memory couldn't recall any positive notes being made on the teen in question either. Aizawa himself had only marked down a hint of potential shown during his traditional Quirk Apprehension Test, the barest needed to avoid expulsion.

How had such a… cretin… made their way into his academy? Were Aizawa's findings regarding Aldera only the tip of the iceberg? Had other schools been fabricating whole files for their applicants in a bid to heighten their own esteem?

It sickened him to admit it, even to himself, but Nezu wasn't one to ignore the facts of reality when they were presented to him.

There was building proof that more than one institution over the years had actively worked to dupe him and his esteemed academy. He felt like such a fool.

Regardless of the results of the student in question's therapy, the Quirked animal was sure that he'd have to bring up their continued enrollment at UA to the staff. While he knew how he felt about the situation, he owed it to his teachers to allow them a chance to weigh in before any decisions were made.

Really, all he could ask them was…

 _UA, Emergency Counseling Office 13…_

"Why did you do it Mineta-san?"

The question was simple enough, but to answer it in a way that didn't see him expelled, Minoru Mineta knew he'd have to employ brainpower he scarcely believed himself capable of.

"It was a ruse!" The purple ball-headed teen nearly cried out as he attempted to cover for his cowardly behavior. "I know I'm no saint, but that didn't give them the right to knock me out before I had a chance to explain what my plan had been!"

If the purpose of his rambling was to convince the long, dark-haired woman across from him of his intentions, Mineta was doing a terrible job of it.

"Really now?" Kiyoka Tedzuka grunted out, her harsh eyes doing a poor job themselves of covering how unhappy she was with her assignment, "Then please, explain to me in detail this plan of yours that would've gotten you out of the situation you all found yourselves in. That way we can clear this whole misunderstanding right up."

This was easier said than done, as anyone with three working neurons would've had the ability to read the midget like an open book and discern what his true intentions had been.

Mineta was frozen in shock; he truly hadn't expected to be asked to elaborate on his proclaimed 'master plan.' Shaking himself, the purple ball-headed teen cleared his throat with obviously fake bravado.

"Well…" the hesitation lasted for only a second, but it was enough for all of Mineta's bluster to instantly die. "I just… just needed them to distract the villains for a… a minute see? Then while they were busy I would use my Quirk… to… immobilize…"

One look at the sharpening eyes of the frightening woman across from him was enough for Mineta to realize he'd fucked up.

"Why did you apply to UA?" Tedzuka asked suddenly, the question feeling like being splashed with acid to the purple ball-headed teen. "What part of heroics drew you in?"

Mineta swallowed thickly. He really didn't like where this conversation was going. Not in the slightest.

 _UA Press Conference…_

Nezu allowed his thoughts on the second wayward member of 1-A to end, turning his mind instead to the lucky break that they'd been given in regards to one of the more debilitated victims of the USJ assault. The Quirked animal felt slightly bad about being grateful for the negligence of one of his student's parents, but in this case he'd been forced to accept it as necessary.

As it stood, whenever either of the affected student's parents found 'an available space in their schedule' to make it to UA, their child would already be fully healed by Recovery Girl. Any possible complaints regarding such could be immediately shown as having been needless.

What worried Nezu more was the possible future reaction of this student to also having been exposed to 1-A's possibly-soon-to-be second fallen classmate's actions. Those accusations wouldn't be written off so easily.

But as long as they got through this press conference without the particulars of that situation coming to light, the Quirked animal was confident in UA's ability to handle the coming fallout without involving the media.

Still, Nezu had to wonder how the young woman was doing now…

 _UA, Emergency Counseling Office 9…_

Risa Aoyanagi stared at the mature-looking teen sitting across from her with slight apprehension. The young woman wasn't just 1-A's academic recommendation student, but also the heiress of a powerful family. As much as she hated to admit it, more caution than she'd like had to be exercised here.

"… And how are you feeling now?" Aoyanagi asked respectfully, "I mean, in regards to what happened during the incident overall, not your recently healed injuries."

Momo Yaoyorozu took a deep breath, trying to focus her thoughts. Her mind turned back, considering the feelings she'd experienced during those terrible moments, and the judgments she'd laid against herself since that time. She'd briefly considered hiring a personal therapist through her family, but when she realized even Iida was breaking with tradition and accepting the principal's offer of assistance, she decided to show solidarity with her classmates and do the same.

"I feel… ashamed," Momo finally revealed, believing these the best words to describe her feelings. But like a dam bursting, once began, the words continued to flow. "I was always taught to remain calm and focused in any situation, to keep doubt from my mind, face adversity with logic and determination, and find, without failure, the best solution to the problem at hand. But when the situation called for all of that, I failed. I failed so completely that the person I was protecting had to protect me in the end."

Aoyanagi… hadn't expected all of that. Her hand could barely keep up with all the notes she was taking.

"I allowed my childish pride, and the belief I had everything under control blind me. My poor Lily-chan… she had to go feral… hurt herself… to save me because of that," Momo barely took a breath. Aoyanagi was puzzled by the mature teen's words, but her patient continued before the older woman had a chance to ask for clarification. "To think… she was forced to resort to such a thing. All because I hesitated to act…"

"Yaoyorozu-san…" Aoyanagi hesitated, suddenly unsure if her patient remembered the grim fact of this 'Lily's' situation and hating she'd have to be the one to remind her if she didn't. But it needed to be done if necessary. "You are aware the being known currently as Lily Hoshikawa is… deceased… aren't you?"

The older woman began to fear the worst, that her patient had experienced a full blown mental break as a result of the villain assault, upon seeing the heiress stare back at her like she was crazy.

"Deceased?" The question sent alarms blaring in Aoyanagi's mind, only to be dispelled as the mature teen continued. "Ah! Right! You mean that she's a zombie now? Yes, I'm well aware. Midoriya-kun granted her a miracle by bringing her back from the dead, allowing her to enjoy a little bit more time amongst the living."

The sudden look of unfathomable giddiness and longing that contorted the heiress's face sent a different kind of alarm blaring through Aoyanagi's mind.

"Ah! She's just so tiny and cute!" Momo exclaimed in absolute delight. "Just the thought of her possibly only having a limited amount of time before she finally continues her final journey makes me want to hug her so tightly!"

Aoyanagi gave a nervous chuckle at the otherwise mature girl's exuberance. The older woman reminded herself that the girl was rich and the heiress of a powerful family, meaning that she couldn't just write her off as crazy.

Maybe highly eccentric would work for now?

 _UA Press Conference…_

Nezu and Aizawa left the press conference with downcast eyes, returning to the principal's office with little issue. The Quirked animal was grateful that his fur was already white; it easily hid all the new grayed hairs he'd just gotten. The underground hero, on the other hand, was once again thankful for the blood coursing through his veins. He wouldn't have been able to last through all that hell without its strength.

"Finally, that's over with…" Nezu sighed, reaching for the coffee pot he'd set a timer to start around the time of the conference's projected end. It was still warm. "That felt more like a witch hunt than our last few, if you ask me."

"It could've been worse," Aizawa replied, surprisingly pulling out a cookie from his hardly worn suit. "Much worse."

Dancing with the Devil had never been a more proper analogy for a situation in the underground pro's opinion. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd felt his student's blood calm him down when he'd otherwise have snapped at an errant reporter or stubborn journalist. Unfortunately, now he had to deal with an extreme case of hunger.

Maybe he should allow some sort of refreshments to be served in class in the future? He couldn't imagine it'd hurt in keeping his energy levels up. It'd surely help Izu—Midoriya as well.

"Don't remind me," Nezu said with a heavy tone, still unable to understand the mindset of the press officials they'd just faced. "No matter how much effort I put into it, I just can't seem to understand the need of the media to fault the innocent when something catastrophic happens."

While it was true between himself, Aizawa, and Beru Asui they were able to successfully keep the reporters and journalists away from the darker truths of what happened during the USJ assault, the visceral bloodlust the men and women had radiated at the idea of getting dirt on his academy had been exhausting to deal with. No matter how many times they'd tried to redirect them, questions inevitably returned trying to pin the responsibility for everything on the academy or vilify its victimized students.

In the end, however, between Aizawa's rare, calm statements, his acumen, and the Asui matriarch's craftiness, they'd managed to navigate the tides in such a way as to shift the blame successfully onto All Might and the all the resentful villains that had no longer been able to commit their crimes as easily as they once had. Succinctly, that had meant that there had been no way to actually blame anyone but the attackers.

"Hopefully they'll leave our students alone now," Aizawa added, taking a bite of the treat in his hand and finding it unbelievably tasty. He was surprised to feel this way, as he hadn't thought of himself as one with a sweet tooth prior to this. "1-A needs peace and time to heal, especially with what we're going to put them through soon enough."

 _At UA's cafeteria…_

Tenya Iida was lost in thought, unable to enjoy the fabulous smells swirling around him as the results of his first therapy session finally settled in. The truths of his heart had been rightfully brought to light, and he stood as his own harshest judge.

"Am I really…" Iida muttered, grimacing at the implications of his therapist's words, "That wrong?"

Deciding to forgo his family's traditional pro hero therapy counselor for UA's had been an easy enough decision for the stern teen. He'd already been given, as he saw it, preferential treatment twice before due to his family's prestige, but this time he'd wanted to experience something with his classmates, to bond with them in some fashion. And at first it'd been exactly as he'd expected it to be.

The first issues tackled were his feelings of failure and cowardice. Realizing that he'd arrived too late with the cavalry came as a mighty blow to the diligent teen's self-esteem, especially since he'd already felt like he'd deserted his classmates to fend for themselves by accepting the role of 'retriever' in such a tactic. The consummate professional they'd been, Iida's therapist had quickly asked him if such ideas meant he no longer felt worthy of attending UA.

The shock of such a question, followed by his vehement denial, had apparently been exactly what the man had been looking for.

Then the session had shifted tone, and its topic had left the studious teen feeling uncomfortable with himself.

"Why didn't I trust him?" Iida asked the empty air as he continued his aimless walking. "Those precious seconds could've meant fewer injuries my classmates would've had to suffer!"

A few cleverly placed innocent questions had revealed an ugly truth to the speedster, one he fervently wished wasn't the case. When it came down to it, he didn't trust Midoriya. It had rankled the bespectacled teen's sense of heroism to admit it, but his therapist had assured him that realizing a problem existed at all was the first step in addressing and overcoming it. And it was a problem, a huge one at that.

No respectable hero could operate while antagonizing, let alone mistrusting, their peers.

The larger problem was… he didn't know why he felt the way he did about his class's vice-president.

"Maybe I should ask Tensei?" Iida sighed in defeat. Abruptly, the speedster caught sight of a familiar face in the crowded lunchroom. "Is that… Uraraka?"

Without consciously noticing, the bespectacled teen had walked himself across the entirety of the cafeteria to the wall-length bay of windows looking out at the campus grounds beyond. And there, sitting by herself at one of the bar-and-stools and looking out with a teary face, was none other than Ochaco Uraraka. Despite his usual lack of understanding of the fairer sex, Iida was easily able to tell that his normally bubbly classmate was showing signs of being depressed. In fact, she looked quite ready to start crying at a moment's notice.

"Uraraka-san?" Iida's unexpected voice caused the girl in question to let out a startled yelp. The anti-gravity girl held a panicked look in her eyes when she turned around. "Are you alright?"

Ochaco wasn't alright in the slightest, but still allowed a relieved sigh to escape her lips. For a moment she'd thought that Izuku had found her, and was about to offer her emotional support. The very idea was unbearable considering in a way it was the cinnamon roll's fault she felt like this. His, and the clearly possessive Tsuyu's.

"I'm… not," Ochaco whispered, failing to find the energy to even lie. The blunt honesty would either scare Iida away, or gain her some much-deserved consolation. "But thanks for askin'."

If the brunette had been asked, she would've said she expected her tall classmate to politely excuse himself and walk away. Or he might've said something stupid and out of context as usual. It was to her surprise then, when he slowly slid into the stool beside her.

As troubled as Iida was, he felt that leaving a classmate in such obvious distress, truly a deplorable state of being, would be simply too wrong to abide by. He was neither their class president nor vice-president, but even so, he still felt as if he should offer some sort of support to a classmate in need.

"Do you… wish to talk about it?" Iida asked in an uncharacteristically low and calm voice, his usually arm-chopping nowhere to be seen. "Is it related to the therapy?"

Ochaco blinked, needing a moment to think. The anti-gravity wrestled with herself; should she unload her woes to her stiff classmate, or keep them bottled up until she exploded? She'd already hidden her true feelings from her therapist once already, and she was regretting it now. In the end, the decision was rather simple. She decided to talk.

After all, there was no one else she could confide in; Mina would've probably laughed before gossiping about her, Jiro just wasn't girly enough to understand her problems, Momo would've grilled her for every little detail but then offer no real solution, Tsuyu was obviously out of the question, and she couldn't find Toru.

"I'm… I'm heartbroken…"

And with those simple words, Ochaco introduced the poor unsuspecting Iida to the world of love drama…

 _Boonta Pier Mighty Theme Park, Noon…_

The giant, light-bedazzled gates of the local theme park stood imperiously before the green-haired couple of Izuku and Tsuyu, causing both teens a sudden case of trepidation. With only one final step forward, they would officially begin their first ever date, and both were incredibly nervous.

This state hadn't been helped in the slightest when Inko and Beru had been told of the date's existence. Both mothers had been delighted at the news, going so far as to provide extra funds so the duo could eat and drink without worry. It was almost like the older women had wanted the teens to stay to their hearts' content.

"Aaahhh…" Tae's soft groan was accompanied by a gentle nudge to the duo's backs. The zombie-girl seemed to have decided that both were awkward enough to have stayed standing by the entrance until the park closed unless given aid. Izuku snorted at the impression his first partner gave off, unable to completely dispute it on his side.

While beyond accommodating to the date, Inko had insisted the two take a 'chaperone,' Tae being the obvious choice. Izuku had intended to leave the zombie-girl at home, but his mother had insisted, for security if nothing else. It hadn't done his argument any favors that his first partner had shown clear reluctance to leaving him alone.

Luckily, Inko had, upon his acquiescence, then graciously provided a little extra in the way of 'date money' in case the park staff charged for Tae's admittance. So Izuku couldn't complain too much.

Lily, however, had been left in the care of Yaomomo, who'd taken the news almost too happily. The mature young woman had vehemently stated that their date didn't need the burden of a child distracting them, which would've been more believable if she hadn't been crushing the littlest zombie girl to her chest with a hug at the time.

"I know, I know…" Izuku murmured back to Tae, not feeling even a hint of irritation at the zombie-girl for her 'support.' It was just… he felt like he looked too unassuming; his casual clothes weren't anything flashy and, just like his school attire, made him feel like he faded into the background.

In comparison, Tsuyu's green-and-white lace blouse and jeans combo did everything to pronounce her beauty to the world. The dichotomy of their appearances left him with the fear that other boys would attempt to hit on her during their date. Just the thought sent an uncomfortable flash of anger surging through his chest.

"Relax Izu-kun," Tsuyu said, hugging his arm. The innocent action, to the green-haired male, couldn't have been more sinister, pressing the frog-girl's surprisingly ample breasts against him. Izuku's heart stuttered. "Let's go enjoy ourselves, kero!"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku allowed the knowledge he was loved and accepted envelop and empower him. His therapist had been right earlier, he did have at least two people who cared deeply for him, and he wasn't going to ignore that anymore!

Marching forward, the three made their way to admissions. As expected, the ticketeer demanded payment for Tae as well, but even the fat man's rude attitude couldn't touch the high spirits of the young couple.

Unbeknownst to the verdant couple, another pair had been tailing them since their departure from the train station minutes earlier…

"They have entered the gates of fun most amusing…" Tokoyami declared in quiet flare to his current partner, out of the common person's perception by standing discretely in the shadow created by a three dimensional advertisement for the theme park. The avian teen's large eyes cast about, keeping a look out in case a pink-hued bundle of trouble decided to poke her head out. "Have you finished with Kiri—"

"Damn it man! I'm just asking if you know where Mina is right now!" Tokoyami slumped.

"That answers that…"

Unlike her partner, Jiro was having a harder time completing her first mission of the night. After finding out the cute couple, plus zombie, had planned a date night, the punk rock girl had decided to follow them to ensure nothing ruined their outing. Since Mina had seemed rather restless since the USJ went down, the musician had feared the pinkette would strike at her favorite targets today of all days to quench her need for fun and laughs.

To head that complication off before she became one, Jiro had thought to employ the assistance of the one person she knew who could keep up with the excitable Acid-user, Eijiro Kirishima. All the redhead had to do was tell them where Mina was, and then they'd know whether or not they'd need to worry about Izuku and Tsuyu while they had fun at the theme park.

So why was the manly man of 1-A being so difficult?

"What do you mean why am I asking you?" Jiro hissed into her phone, feeling her nerves fray at her redheaded classmate's constant questions. "Who else would know where she is? No one's been able to get ahold of Toru in days!"

Tokoyami sighed from his shadow. This was getting them nowhere. What was worse was that the longer they waited for Jiro to finish failing at interrogating their classmate, the further Izuku and Tsuyu got lost in the bustle crowd of the theme park. Leaning backward toward the punk rock girl, the avian teen silently held out his hand for the phone.

The proffered appendage hung between the two partners in surveillance for a moment, one now looking at the other with a disbelieving raised eyebrow. Knowing they didn't have much time, Jiro quickly gave in and handed the device over.

"Kirishima," Tokoyami intoned, deep voice causing the redhead on the other end of the line to suddenly tense. "Surely you have perceived the marked change in Mina's behavior since our survival of the USJ assault? Seize these times of liberation from our studies and aid your longtime friend in recovering fully from an experience you in part shared. Is it not the… manly… thing to do?"

There was a beat of silence. Jiro held her breath, unbelieving that her normally edgy classmate had been so straightforward, for him, with the redhead.

"Also, Midoriya and Asui are currently traversing the rigors of their relationship's first couple's engagement, and we don't want Mina to interfere. Thank you."

Before Kirishima could've attempted a response to the sudden information, Tokoyami had hung up the phone and handed it back to Jiro without another word.

The punk rock girl blinked at what she'd just witnessed. Originally she'd thought her partner had just tagged along because he'd had nothing better to do, but now? It was pretty clear to her that the avian-headed teen was dead set on allowing his close friend the opportunity to enjoy his day with his princess. And hey, it WAS the least they could do for the guy who'd unknowingly saved so many of them during the class's crisis.

"Do you think Kirishima will be able to pull it off?" Jiro asked, breaking the silence that had overtaken the pair. Tokoyami shrugged, looking as unconvinced as a teen with a raven's head could.

"As much as I wish to place faith in our stalwart classmate, I do believe it would be remiss of us to not take up the role of discrete escort for now," the avian teen replied. Stepping from his shadow, Tokoyami checked his wallet, realizing only now that the theme park was a bit pricier than he'd originally expected if he wanted to both follow his friend and cover his partner's fare as well. "Budget's gonna be a little tight it seems."

While too low for what passed as a normal person nowadays to hear, to the punk rock girl, the obvious slip in speech pattern had been clear as day.

"I'm paying my own way, don't worry," Jiro assured, hoping to lighten her partner's concerns. It was only fair; she had her own reasons for carrying out this plan after all. "It's really too much for one person…"

Tokoyami merely nodded, accepting his partner's choice. Together, the two waded through the growing crowd and entered the bustling theme park.

 _Somewhere in Chiba Prefecture…_

Eijiro Kirishima stared at his phone in bewilderment, still processing what his avian-headed classmate had just said.

It was true that Mina had been acting a bit different than normal lately… like the pinkette would vacillate between having too much energy with no outlet and just… shutting down. He knew he hadn't seen her this jumpy since the week they'd had to wait for their letters from UA, but after the USJ, he'd thought it'd been a normal reaction.

But Tokoyami was right! Helping Mina out, especially since they'd shared part of the battle for survival, was the manly thing to do! Sitting around wasting time like he'd been doing was a discredit to everything he'd been working toward.

Feeling a familiar rush of passionate determination, Kirishima turned around and… grabbed the shoulders of the pinkette in question, surprising her out of whatever funk had had her staring blankly out into the distance. The redhead's sudden excitement smothered the small squeak that the Acid-user unconsciously let out as she refocused on him.

"Mina! Let's ditch this place and go somewhere else!"

Large pools of unique black and gold blinked in shock and puzzlement. The pinkette didn't quite understand what her friend was saying; they'd just gotten to the arcade a few minutes ago… hadn't they? Where was this coming from?

"Whaddya mean Kiri?" Mina asked, a perplexed look screwing up her face. "We haven't even played out our usual gaming circuit yet and you already wanna leave?"

Those eyes did something to Kirishima as he stared into them, but he pushed the weirdness away in favor of helping his friend get back to normal. And he knew just the thing for her.

"I know, I know, and I promise I'll make it up to you later," Kirishima said while using one hand to bring up his phone. After clicking through a few webpages, he found what he was looking for, and they were in luck! "But just look at this and tell me the arcade can't wait."

Mina stared into the glowing screen for a second before the colorful images and words registered in her mind. The instant they did, the pinkette let out a whoop and snatched Kirishima's hands up faster than he could follow.

"Why didn't you tell me our favorite classic action movie series was coming back to the local repertory theater?!"

The massive grin on Mina's face was infectious, and soon enough the two best friends were ducking out of their favorite arcade and racing towards their favorite second-release movie theater. Their evening would soon be filled with the binging of the classic tale that all started with a man being sent to the past to stop sentient machines from taking over the world.

As the two ran, Kirishima's eyes widened as Tokoyami's last piece of information finally hit him. Izuku and Tsuyu were on a date!

 _Boonta Pier Mighty Theme Park…_

As was to be expected of a theme park that catered to the public, the general… well, theme… was of course, the Number One Hero. Rides were designed with the man's image, attractions honored his status as the Symbol of Peace, and even the prizes at the game stalls had been modeled after the pro hero. There were two speeds to the establishment, too fast-paced and intense, like the near illegal rollercoasters, or boringly dull, like the video-tributes dedicated to the exploits of the one and only All Might.

It quickly became obvious why the pro hero had been able to give such expensive VIP tickets to the green-haired teen so easily.

Once upon a time, the boy known as Izuku Midoriya would've loved to have gone on each and every ride in the park multiple times until closing time. But, as that boy grew up, both physically and mentally, his interests shifted and changed as he was marked and put his mark on life. And then he got a girlfriend.

"Are there any rides or attractions you want to go on?" Izuku asked his girlfriend with a sweet smile, lightly squeezing her hand. The verdanette's desire to please the frog-girl was obvious, and clearly well received. "For the rest of the day we have all the time in the world to… be… together…"

As the duo locked eyes, the world fell away, no longer mattering. Izuku realized he was happy, overjoyed at being allowed to simply be with Tsuyu. As for herself, Tsuyu felt like melting at the ardent attention she was being given so freely, attention she'd once only dreamed of receiving.

Unfortunately, being knocked in the stomach and sides by children rushing by you tended to break those special moments in time with your loved ones. And so it was that a gaggle of screaming and laughing kids in matching uniforms stampeded by, interrupting the green duo's second of eternity. Huffing at being brought back to reality, Tsuyu decided it would be a good time to tackle an attraction.

There had to be at least some that leant themselves to quality time between couples, right?

Taking a look around at the theme park, and all the All Might catering being done, the frog-girl decided on one of the few she could see that wasn't centered on the pro hero.

"What about the House of Terror, kero?" Tsuyu asked. In her mind, the frog-girl was already building a plan. Clichés were a thing for a reason, and what better than a haunted house to give them a bit of a scare so she'd have the perfect excuse to cling to her cinnamon roll? And maybe… if he weren't careful, he'd end up touching some… sensitive places?

"Anything your heart desires, it shall have," Izuku's overly flirty answer, something the green-haired teen had wanted to try at least once that night, caused a number of looks from bystanders. Most were amused at the clear example of a young man putting the moves on his girlfriend. Others projected their annoyance as their own dates looked at them expectantly immediately after the scene, though Tae's harsh glare from behind the green duo was more than enough of a deterrent against those antagonizing few.

Hidden behind an ostentatious cotton candy machine that was shaped like All Might's hair, Tokoyami and Jiro shared a nod. Both agreed their froggy classmate had made a sensible decision; her plan was obvious, and the end result was favorable for a romantic outing. Between Izuku's natural tolerance to 'scary' things and Tsuyu's capable acting skills, there was no way anything could go wrong.

 _Entrance to the House of Terror…_

The plan had gone to shit.

Staying well back from the garish attraction, Jiro and Tokoyami face-palmed at the theme of the haunted house. It just had to be… zombies… Even Mina wouldn't have found the turn of events funny.

"Tsu-chan…" Izuku's voice wavered between sweet and annoyed as he took in the sight before them, "Maybe… we could choose something not exploiting a side effect of my Quirk?"

Tsuyu could only croak in apology as she nodded in agreement. The attraction was almost built to be a horrible mockery of her boyfriend's Individuality. Not only did the structure appear to be in less-than-perfect condition, even for what it was supposed to represent, but the poorly depicted undead painted across the decrepit façade were too painful to look at for long.

And was Tae glaring at the, hopefully, unintended insult to her existence?

"Erm… how about…" Tsuyu hesitated, nervously eyeing the map of the park in her hands. She was afraid of picking another flop. "The shooting range?"

Immediately, the frog-girl's mind was filled with another ingenious plan. She remembered an integral part of her boyfriend's fighting style revolved around guns, of a sort. He'd be able to win her a prize easily enough if she asked, and as a reward, she'd just have to give him a kiss! But… would he even want to be reminded of fighting while on their date?

"I can do that," Izuku answered, dumbstruck smile washing away any of the frog-girl's concerns. "Do you want a plushie?"

"Kero!" Tsuyu nodded in happiness, both that her new plan was already in motion and her boyfriend had so quickly forgotten about her accidental blunder.

As the green duo made their way through the crowd toward their new destination, the rocking gothic pair watched them go with dual sighs and slumping shoulders.

"Well…" Jiro started, feeling relief and worry in equal measure, "That could've gone worse."

But after avoiding one potential disaster, Izuku would now have to deal with the universally understood-to-be-rigged shootings games of a theme park.

"Agreed. Let us hope the wings of providence continue to cast their shadow upon our friends," Tokoyami added, Dark Shadow emerging from his stomach to pat the avian-teen on the back. "And that the rosette terror continues her blessing of absence."

After allowing plenty of distance to build between them and their charges, the pair followed. No matter how heavily rigged it was, there was no way the shooting range could be too bad.

 _Shooting Range Booth…_

The attendant stationed at the shooting range was seething.

As any logical person would realize upon consideration, this particular park game only made profit for the owners when players paid and didn't win anything of high value. Being stationed in an All Might themed theme park, however, denied the operators the most common method of assuring such an outcome, i.e. cheating. Eventually, the owners had come up with a way to get around this restriction though.

Since the average citizen of Japan never had cause to handle firearms on a regular basis, or build up the skillset to effectively use such, the shooting range had been redesigned to force players to aim at incredibly small targets placed above the prizes they desired to win. As an additional measure, the targets became progressively smaller the more expensive the prize became as well.

The number one prize for example, a life-sized plush doll of the Symbol of Peace, had a target smaller than the size of a bottle cap.

In a dubiously acceptable twist to further turn things in the house's favor, the guns provided, BB guns, had been built with the worst material and specs possible. The sights were all slightly bent, the internal springs were comprised of a heavy metal that created extra, jerky recoil, and the frivolous molding on the ends of the barrels were thicker than strictly necessary adding disproportioned weight. All of this made aiming incredibly difficult.

To top all of this off, no players with Quirks that would give their aim a special aid were allowed to participate.

And a green-haired teen had just said 'Fuck You!' to all of that.

The attendant had known the boy would be trouble enough when he'd flashed a rare VIP card, granting him a free round of seven shots. Then the verdanette had taken his firing stance, and things had gotten worse. His posture had been that of a marksman.

 **TWACK!**

The loud crack of the BB gun's firing mechanism rang through the air for all to hear. The shot missed! But while the green-haired teen had failed to hit his target, the smirk carving its way across his face set off alarms in the attendant's brain. That was the look of someone calibrating their next shot on the fly if he'd ever seen one.

"Deviation of six," the teen announced, earning a confused stare from the girl with amphibian features standing at his side. The matter of fact-ness of the comment caused a shudder to run through the attendant. "Now for the prize."

The attendant wanted to vomit. The original target had been the number one prize, and if he lost the limited edition plushie to a kid, on a free shot no less, then his boss would skin him alive. Swallowing thickly at the thought, the man watched as the green-haired teen reloaded his BB gun with practiced ease, took aim, and—

 **TWACK!**

A hole punched through the center of the target above a large frog plush doll.

 **Crank!**

 **TWACK!**

The middle of the target above a medium sized frog with boxing gloves received a hole of its own.

 **Crank!**

 **TWACK!**

The brat won another medium sized frog, this one with an adorable yellow ribbon, as he added a hole to the middle of its target as well.

When the green-haired teen stood back, raising his BB gun to point skyward, the attendant couldn't hold back his sigh of relief. The kid hadn't aimed for any of the really big prizes. He'd still have to explain tonight's losses to his boss though…

"For the most beautiful girl in the whole world," the attendant's green nightmare said, laying it on thick as he handed the large frog plush to a now deeply blushing amphibian girl. "The other two are for Samidare and Satsuki, so you don't have to share."

Even though the plushies, all designed after a slightly outdated mascot, sported fat bodies, stubby limbs, and big heads rounded by chubby cheeks, it was clear to the attendant that the amphibian girl found them absolutely adorable. Her hugging the green-haired teen's gift tightly and burying her face into it in a vain attempt to hide her blush was proof enough.

"Agha…"

The sudden groan from the tall zombie standing behind the couple startled the attendant something fierce. Sure, he'd been warned about the undead monstrosity just like the rest of the staff, but seeing and hearing the thing was a whole level of worse than just being told about it.

"Excuse me," the green-haired teen called out, dragging the attendant's attention to him. The unsettlingly sweet smile being directed at the man didn't belong on the face of a necromancer, no sir. "Would you mind if Tae-chan uses my remaining shots?"

 _'What a question to ask,'_ the attendant thought to himself. Although… while the park's rules stated no Quirks could be used in any of its games, the undead creature didn't look coherent enough to even lift one of the BB guns. And the brat had decided not to aim for the big prize in the end… Well, his night couldn't get much worse he supposed.

"Yeah, sure," the attendant replied after a few seconds, exasperation coloring his tone. "Why not?"

Not too far from the shooting range, at a table partially blocked by a balloon stand, the rocking gothic duo was enjoying nachos and soda while keeping an eye open for possible date-threats. They were also amazed by the unexpected display of marksmanship from their friend and classmate.

"Note to self, never be on the business end of one of Izuku-kun's guns…" Jiro murmured flatly, unable to stop her staring even after the green-haired teen was done destroying the rigged game. "I feel like he could probably tag a fly on the wings at a hundred meters. Don't you?"

"Truly the scope of his skill is as deep as the darkness he commands in the name of Justice," Tokoyami agreed, Dark Shadow nodding along with the avian-headed teen. Both user and sentient Quirk had been awestruck by the talent demonstrated; it was even more incredible than shooting Mineta from a moving vehicle. "Should he continue, I fear even heroes such as Snipe will see their titles stolen."

Jiro chuckled at the thought, before blinking as what her temporary partner hadn't mentioned caught her attention.

"What? No comment on me using his name?" The punk rock girl asked while helping herself to some nachos to cover for her genuine interest in the topic.

It was unfortunate, but with their restricted budget, they'd had to share a plate instead of getting their own. Both had awkwardly avoided responding to the food vendor's question about them being a couple.

"Was his offer of true friendship not clear when he spoke both of our given names?" Tokoyami asked in turn, shaking his feathered head lightly as he popped a cheesy chip into his mouth. "I for one am honored by his invitation. And it would be the height of discourtesy to refuse the use of his name in turn after accepting his."

The silence that descended between the two was oddly awkward for a reason they couldn't immediately see. Perhaps it was due to both wondering if, by accepting their mutual friend's offer, it then made it acceptable for them to refer to each other by first name as well. Underneath such weighty consideration was another thought, barely a whisper to either, concerning what that could mean for them.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

The pervasive silence was broken by the enraged scream of the shooting range's attendant, much to the relief of both partners. Turning their attention to the burgeoning scene, Tae holding a pair of new treasures in obvious delight, at least for her inexpressive face, made it clear what had happened.

Apparently, the zombie-girl was just as good at shooting, and aiming, as her master. There was no other way she could've won the large, sparkling unicorn plushie that looked ridiculously fluffy or the small All Might doll now in her hands. Before anyone could stop her, Tae promptly began chewing on the miniature Symbol of Peace's head.

Jiro and Tokoami couldn't decided whether to chuckle at the sight or worry about it.

"Forgive me this intrusion…" Tokoyami started, dragging the attention of the punk rock girl away from the spectacle before them, "But my curiosity refuses to lay shackled any longer. I have been meaning to inquire, but just what significance is it to you that Izuku-kun and Asui-san enjoy themselves tonight?"

The tensing of her ear-jacks was the only indication the question had struck a nerve. Tokoyami suddenly hoped his inability to keep his inquisitiveness under control hadn't just cost him a budding friendship.

Jiro had known her uncharacteristic interest would be called out at some point or another. After all, to date her interactions with Class 1-A's resident necromancer and vice-president had been kept rather minimal, definitely nothing to warrant such steadfast camaraderie. Her interactions with their amphibian classmate had been even smaller in size.

The punk rock girl stared out at the green-haired teen for a few moments more before turning to lock eyes with the crimson gaze of her partner.

"You know, it's okay to cut it with the melodramatic act right?" Jiro's unexpected reply clearly caught Tokoyami flatfooted, though she pressed on without making the avian-headed teen sweat. "Would it surprise you to hear that he saved my life once?"

Already reeling, the punk rock girl's revelation rocked Tokoyami's thoughts once more. Even though he'd been well aware of his fellow master of darkness's noble disposition, he would've never considered his partner might've faced such peril already, outside of what they'd all faced at the USJ.

"I... I didn't— Yes, yes it would," her partner's stumbling, and very normally worded, response was almost enough for Jiro to giggle, if she did that sort of thing. The sight of a sputtering Tokoyami was even almost entertaining enough for the punk rock girl to leave the mystery at that, but in the end she decided to have mercy and elaborate.

Oh the sacrifices made in the name of continued cooperation.

For the next several minutes, Jiro narrated the tale of a young girl who'd managed to find herself lost in a dark alley, and at the brutal mercy of an armed thug. The story ended with an unknown savior tackling the girl's would-be killer, the girl running away without looking back.

"When I returned later with a cop, there was nothing; no body of the kid that saved me, and no clues as to where the thug went," Jiro said, explaining what happened next. "The amount of blood on the ground was too small to be fatal, so the cop told me to just wait until a missing child report turned up or a hospital contacted the station."

The punk rock girl looked up at the passing clouds, smiling slightly as she got to her favorite part of the story.

"Months passed. The guilt… it ate away at me every day you know? I know I was just a little girl, but I couldn't live with the thought that I'd run and left whoever was brave enough to step in to face that creep alone," Jiro continued, "And then, while my folks were window shopping at the mall, I heard this lady scolding her kid. She went on and on, demanding he never jump between knives and mugging victims ever again, no matter how quickly he healed up."

Tokoyami's eyes blew wide open as his partner reached the turning point of her story. He didn't need a description of the child in question to know it had been their mutual friend Jiro had seen. At the same time, a humbling realization struck the avian teen; Izuku had been committing heroic acts long before ever entering the academy. It—He, was more incredible than he'd ever thought.

"I had to do a bit of low-key stalking to get his name though," Jiro interrupted Tokoyami's thoughts, causing the teen's avian features to flinch.

"Stalking?" The very notion sparked a slight worry in Tokoyami's stomach. That wasn't a word one used lightly after all.

"Don't look at me like that!" Jiro defended, huffing at her partner's reaction. "I didn't do it for long. I stopped once I learned he planned on attending UA."

Tokoyami offered only a raised eyebrow in response, silently agreeing to hold judgment until the entire story was finished.

"It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I entered UA hoping to meet him if I could," Jiro divulged, looking away. "And I planned on telling him he was one of the reasons I decided to become a hero, a hero like he'd been that day. I'm… still working up the courage for that last one."

Staring at the now bashful girl sitting across from him, Tokoyami suddenly realized something. Just as quickly, he decided it was critical that he clarify his epiphany's validity if he was going to keep working with the punk rock girl.

"You like Izuku-kun," Tokoyami stated, leaving no room for argument. "Don't you… Kyouka-san."

The punk rock girl stared back at the avian-headed teen way too intensely for comfort. Behind her dark violet eyes, Tokoyami could see the indecision between denying the accusation and—

"Oi! What's with using my given name all of a sudden?!" Kyouka shouted, either dodging the question or too genuinely shocked to care. "Ask permission beforehand! Or else I might get the wrong idea!"

"Wrong… idea?" Now Tokoyami was confused. What did that mean?

"N-Never mind," Jiro waved the question off as she stood up, looking away. "They're moving."

 _Tunnel of Love, Early Evening…_

With Tsuyu's choice thoroughly conquered, it had been Izuku's turn to choose an attraction to visit. And he'd decided to go with a classic. The Tunnel of Love was perfect; it was date appropriate, had little chance of denigrating either of their Quirks, and thankfully, had nothing to do with All Might.

Although… being one of the few rides that had nothing to do with the prevailing theme of the park apparently meant the Tunnel was left with rather simplistic decorations. The naturally occurring low illumination was abused to get away with cheap animatronics, and outdated music tracks ran on static-filled speakers to set the mood in the background.

Neither of the two green teens took notice of any of this…

"We're all alone… in the dark, kero," Tsuyu whispered into Izuku's ear as they gently sailed down the Tunnel, Tae contently chewing on her All Might plushie in the boat behind them. The frog-girl sported an adorable crimson blush as she purposefully toyed with her boyfriend's instincts. "Just what did you intend to do Izu-kun?"

The question, coy as it sounded to the green-haired teen, caused a blush to erupt across his cheeks. Instead of ducking away, however, Izuku moved his arm to hug his princess even closer to his body.

Two could play, as they say.

"I wanted…" Izuku trailed off, cupping his girlfriend's cheek and turning her to face him. Their eyes locked. Steeling his nerves, the hero-in-training spoke more boldly than he felt. "A kiss."

The reaction he got was not the one he expected. Tsuyu startled, pulling back to look at him wide-eyed.

The frog-girl felt the first stirrings of panic flit through her stomach. She could tell her boyfriend wasn't asking for a simple peck on the cheek. In all her daydreams, she hadn't even considered this! Oh, why hadn't she thought about the possibility her cinnamon roll would ask for an adult kiss?!

"What? A-A kiss?" Tsuyu stuttered, failing to push down her nerves. "Don't you find the idea… gross?"

This wasn't to say that the frog-girl didn't want a kiss as well. On the contrary, she'd dreamed of having a prince of her own to kiss since her final elementary school days. There was just one problem. Tsuyu was incredibly self-conscious of a certain part of her anatomy crucial to the activity that most would probably judge as extremely undesirable.

"Why would the idea of kissing you, the most beautiful girl in the world, ever be gross?" Izuku retorted incredulous. The honest response filled the nervous frog-girl with happiness.

But it also triggered her bluntness.

"Because of this!" Tsuyu cried, sticking her tongue out. When the pink muscle was as long as her forearm, the frog-girl contorted it like a snake, waving it around slowly so Izuku could see how slimy it appeared covered in her viscous saliva. Point made, she popped it back in her mouth, leaving only the tip poking out. "Who would want something like that in their mouth? Kero."

Izuku might've loved her, more than she could've hoped for, but Tsuyu was realistic enough to understand there had to be a limit to even his tolerances of the effects of her Quirk on her body. She'd made peace with the fact she'd only ever be able to give her boyfriend pecks on the cheek to show her affection. Maybe that's why groping and cuddling got her so excited…?

Without a word, Izuku captured the tip of his girlfriend's tongue between his lips.

"Kero!" Tsuyu hadn't expected the verdanette's action. For a second, the frog-girl thought her loving boyfriend had braved the sudden kiss for her sake. Focusing on her cinnamon roll's face, his closed eyes and dumb smile proved otherwise. He almost looked like… he enjoyed it?

Then Izuku gave a gentle suck to the muscle he'd taken hostage.

"K-Kero?!" Tsuyu had only felt the heat now flooding through her insides a few times before, and the memories of what she'd been doing by herself during those rare occurrences only made more heat curl through her veins. Her body abruptly felt coiled, preparing for something far more intimate. The frog-girl hardly noticed when her mind grew hazy, too giddy with the knowledge that her romantic life was not to suffer any of the handicaps she'd feared all throughout her adolescence.

And then Izuku began to caress her tongue with his own…

"ISHUKU!"

The shout wasn't one of rebuke—Tsuyu certainly didn't dislike how she felt at all—it was one of warning. If her boyfriend didn't stop soon, she was going to lose control. Years of repressing every lewd thought she'd ever had and telling herself that such actions were never going to be part of her daily activities outside of maybe once after her arranged marriage had left the frog-girl… pent up.

Impulses that had been left bottled up one on top of the other were now being shaken loose. Awakening like ravenous beasts, these thoughts and feelings threw themselves against the flimsy barriers of Tsuyu's self-control.

Izuku opened his eyes, peering effortlessly into Tsuyu's own. The worry and love pouring into her charcoal orbs through the emerald pair above her quickly proved too much for the frog-girl to bear. In a last ditch effort to stop the pleasure searing her insides and frying her brain, the amphibian teen tried to retract her tongue with a sharp pull.

Izuku though, hadn't let go of her tongue…

 **CHU!**

And now their lips were glued together…

Wide charcoal stared into half-lidded emerald for a second longer, before finally Tsuyu managed to return her tongue to her own mouth. Seeing the reluctance that his girlfriend was trying to hide from herself, Izuku took the opportunity to introduce his tongue to her mouth this time.

This time, Tsuyu could offer no resistance, moaning in delight. Each second the kiss continued caused her to lose more of herself in the swirling pleasure of the physical evidence of being loved. Hugging her cinnamon roll back, the frog-girl accepted that maybe, just maybe, there was nothing wrong with letting her hormones take the reins just a little bit.

 _Four Boats Behind…_

Tokoyami and Jiro were having a bad time…

"Ugh! This is so… garish!" the avian-headed teen complained, glaring at the slapdash decorations and tasteless, generic animatronics. The setup was so bad that after one look, Dark Shadow had refused to come back out.

"Please… make it stop!" Jiro, finely tuned to sound and vibration as she was, suffered harshly at the hands of the heinous white noise masquerading as background music.

Hoping that a distraction would alleviate their torture, Tokoyami decided to press for the information he'd failed to procure earlier.

"Are you ready to talk now?" The questioning look he received told the avian-headed teen his partner had either forgotten their last discussion or was still trying to avoid it. "About your feelings for Izuku-kun."

"Are we really doing this now?" Jiro snarked, understandably miffed about tackling a topic she thought she'd made clear she wanted buried.

Tokoyami smirked, shrugged at his partner's reluctance. If that was how she wanted to play, he could be just as brutal as their mutual friend when the situation called for it.

"I can remain silent if that is what you prefer."

The reply was clever, painfully so. Jiro would've done anything to block out the cruelty being inflicted on her ears by the Tunnel's speakers, anything. And it looked like her partner knew that fact and wasn't above taking advantage of it. She'd have given him props… if she didn't want to strangle him.

"Fine…" Jiro relented, accepting she needed a distraction from the torture more than she needed to hold back this secret of hers. "I admit it. I used to have a childish crush on Izuku. I even thought that once I met him at UA I'd ask him out."

The avian-headed teen, overly focusing on the punk rock girl's words to block out the Tunnel's attempts to brutalize their ears, latched onto two unexpected words his partner had used.

"Used to?" Tokoyami asked, confused but slightly relieved at the distinction, "What happened?"

The look he was given wasn't lovelorn or pained in the slightest. It was almost worse though, sad acceptance.

"I found out my crush liked things on the cute side of the spectrum," Jiro said, looking down. "Something I know I'll never be. And I'd rather see him be happy with Tsu-chan than have to fake such behavior to even have a chance at getting his attention."

As he was finding was common when spending time with Kyouka Jiro, the avian-headed teen found himself confused.

"Not cute? Why don't you consider yourself cute?" Tokoyami asked, a deadpan stare his only answer. "I think you are."

The instant the words left his mouth, he almost wished he could take them back. Almost. An awkward silence descended between the two, and neither knew what to say to break it. The awful cacophony and decorations that had tormented them suddenly became irrelevant as the thrumming sound of heartbeats drowned out all else.

"So…" Dark Shadow asked, slithering out of Tokoyami's stomach as if summoned by the shift in mood, "Is this a date now?"

 _Back at UA, Nearly Sunset…_

Nezu couldn't believe he'd been so stupid! Speed walking through the halls to get to the main gates as quickly as possible, the Quirked animal knew for once he'd made a terrible mistake. He'd been too focused on pondering out how best to help one Toru Hagakure after reading the concerning report of her first individual therapy session. His customary mental acuity had failed to take into consideration a most important fact.

Takeo Gō was far too sentimental for his own good. Their conversation over the phone hadn't just been disastrous… it'd fallen apart!

"I hope I can make it there in time!" Nezu muttered as he tried to not make it obvious he was a strand of self-control away from running through the halls of his own school. He needed to reach the agreed upon meeting place where Momo Yaoyorozu would be returning custody of Lily to their resident necromancer, and quickly.

Why had he thought telling Takeo about that was a good idea? What was he thinking?!

The large bay of doors signifying the front entrance to the building was just coming into his sight when the ground shook, almost as if a stampede of enraged rhinos were charging forward. That was all it took for Nezu to understand he was too little, too late.

"MAAAAASAAAAOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Magnus:** For those wondering, no, the Sport's Festival is not close enough to worry about. Don't worry, next chapter will be interesting, with some Quirk usage too!

 **The 0bservanc3:** Oh look! Action ahead!


	17. Sinister Bond

**Magnus:** It's time for more conflict, because even the best of intentions and actions have consequences. Also, due to a change in schedules, the ratio of publishing between this story and "Blessed with a Hero's Heart" has been changed to 2:1.

 **Disclaimer:** It has come to my attention that there is no official name for the pairing between Jiro and Tokoyami, so, unless told otherwise, I want to name the ship: Gothic Rock.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 17**

 **A sinister bond.**

Katsuki Bakugo stared balefully at the doublewide door set in the wall before him. Hopefully, this time, he'd be able to stay in the room behind it for the rest of the month without any issues. This was going to be his third time changing rooming partners, but only the first where he'd been the one forced to change rooms.

Admittedly, the first time he'd been assigned a new "roomie," it hadn't been his fault at all. He'd even considered the extra he'd been originally paired with somewhat tolerable. Of course, that might've been because the fat tub of lard's only problem was he completely believed himself to be the second coming of some long dead pop star named MJ.

But even Katsuki had been forced to admit, with a Quirk like 'Voice Mimicry,' old tubby certainly had been able to field a voice to match his delusion. If only he hadn't insisted on always flashing idiotic smiles all the time…

It had seemed like the explosive blond had been the only one surprised when a stranger had come in one day, flashed some ID, signed fat MJ out for a day on account of 'good behavior,' and then never returned. The staff had seemed to expect such an incidence though, and while the authorities were hunting down their kidnapped patient, he'd been left a roommate short.

It hadn't been a full day before he'd been assigned a new partner.

His second roommate's departure did actually have something to do with him, but Katsuki refused to feel guilty about it.

After all, who'd feel comfortable sharing a room at a mental institution with not only one of their old classmates from middle school, but also one that had been their stooge and fellow enforcer of the pecking order? And it wasn't like Yubio Nagakue revealing he'd been incarcerated after being convicted of committing multiple counts of public perversion had helped at all.

Frankly, the blond had found his old underling's sob story of being under the effects of drugs at the time laughable, the vehement insistence that a third party had added said drugs to his soda even more so. Still, the way Nagakue had wiggled his fingers, no longer elongated due to the bracers they both wore, every time he recounted the story, or even mentioned girls, gave Katsuki the creeps… not that he'd ever admit to such.

Yes, there'd been no doubt in the explosive blond's mind that his former schoolmate sycophant was nowhere near as innocent as he claimed.

It had taken a few harshly whispered words, carefully out of sight of the any of the staff, but Katsuki had quickly managed to… convince Nagakue to request a transfer to a different room. How was he supposed to have known the pervert would straight up demand to be paired with a girl?

The rather aggressive way the brunette had gone about it hadn't been his idea either, but it'd had the creep gone faster than intended.

The third…

"Don't worry kid, you won't have to worry about going through the same thing as last time with this one," Katsuki's handler said, attempting to reassure the blond as gently and kindly a man of his immense size possibly could. For once, the soft words of the large man did little to calm the fraying nerves of his ward.

Which was saying something, as the giant had been appointed Katsuki's handler since the day he'd brought the explosive blond to the institution. Oddly enough, that had somehow translated into him being the only staff member their newest patient even halfway listened to voluntarily.

"I'll even stand outside, right here, if it makes you feel better. This time, if the bracers go red, you won't get zapped. Not like before." The additional reassurance hardly helped at all.

Katsuki's last assigned roommate had been a rapist.

It had come as a surprise, not only to the blond, but also to the entirety of the staff of the institution. It definitely hadn't been the reason Shuu Tsukiyama had been admitted, and he wouldn't have been allowed in at all if they'd known.

The slightly older teen hadn't come off as threatening in the beginning though. In fact, Tsukiyama had gone out of his way to be polite when Katsuki had first met him, showering praises upon the blond for his well-built physique and aura of masculine strength. There'd even been compliments about how he smelled.

But that very same night, it hadn't been compliments the fucker had wanted to give him.

Katsuki had snapped awake the instant the freak had tried to crawl into his smallish bed, prompting the blond's self-defense instincts to immediately crank into overdrive. Unaware of the trigger at the time, security had burst into the room seconds later, zapping him with enough volts to cause his muscles to seize. His bracers had gone red when he'd attempted to activate his Quirk.

Fortunately, his room's camera had been equipped with night vision, and video recording proved he'd been in real danger. The incident had been withheld from his records completely, Tsukiyama had been immediately transferred to an actual prison, and as an apology by the staff, Katsuki had been given the choice to be moved to a new room, with another new partner.

Needless to say, he'd taken the offer. Anything to get out of his old room and the shit that seemed to dog him there.

"This one better not be another degenerate Bo-kemono…" Katsuki muttered as he reluctantly gave a nod. Chuckling good-naturedly at the nickname his charge still insisted on referring to him by, the handler Bo promptly activated the doublewide doors.

"You've got a new roommate!" Bo announced to the occupant within as the door opened, not peeking inside, merely shouting around the corner, "At least try not to scare this one yeah?"

Katsuki took a moment to pull in a calming breath. Able to use his Quirk or not, he was still tough enough to take care of himself here, no matter who he was stuck with. That raping bastard's busted up face was proof enough of that. Having centered himself, the explosive blond stepping inside his new room.

A second later, he quite literally leapt right back out.

"There's a girl in there!" Katsuki shouted, failing to hide his obvious panic. "AND SHE'S NAKED! What the hell Bo-kemono?!"

Porcelain skin, chin-length white hair, deadened icy-blue eyes, and modestly sized breasts… the explosive blond knew even as he was freaking out that the sight he'd unintentionally ogled would be burned into his mind no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. Belatedly, Katsuki realized something else. His entrance and exit had been completely ignored.

Normally he hated it when he wasn't given the attention he deserved, but as his shaken mental faculties began to settle back down, the fact that the inhabitant of his new room had completely ignored him while not wearing a stitch of clothing began to tug on the blond's sixth sense.

This smelled like a trap.

It was almost as if the staff expected him to go in there and immediately force himself on some pretty stranger girl.

"What?" Bo asked, incredulity clear on his face, the blond's words at first failing to register. "That's all you're going to point out? That's it?"

The peculiar nature of these questions caused Katsuki to choke on his demands for answers. Confused now, the blond stared at his handler in frustrated puzzlement.

"No asinine screeching about being roomed with a subhuman mutant?" Bo cryptically asked, a single eyebrow raised, "No screaming about disgusting, horrifying spiders?"

The flat look Katsuki returned was truly impressive.

"Did. You. Not. Hear me?" Katsuki growled, "The girl in my new room is naked! And I'm not going anywhere near a naked girl when you're all obviously expecting me to do something to her!"

Though he gave no outward sign of it, Bo was impressed with his charge. To think, such a troublesome and violent child could give even an ounce of thought to the dignity of a girl who was a complete stranger to him.

The shock that had stalled his mind finally passed completely, and Katsuki was fuming. The questions he'd just been asked rang in his head again, and he only felt his anger grow. He might've despised the useless green freak that had him sent to this hellhole with a burning passion, but there was one quality he'd admit they shared.

They sure as hell weren't Quirkists.

That wasn't to say the blond wouldn't openly admit that he loathed those weaker than him, which was pretty much most people, he would. But that was just it. Emitter, transformer, mutant? It didn't matter what Quirk-type an extra was, they were all equally pebbles along his path to number one.

"There just might be some hope for you yet," Bo said, once more smiling calmly. Turning, the giant man knocked sharply on the wall the doublewide door had retracted into. "KONNO! Put some clothes on! You're new roommate's here and he's already gotten an eyeful!"

A distinctly girly 'EEP!' came from inside the room, followed closely by the clicking of multiple somethings sharp on metal and the rustling of fabric being moved around.

"Give it a minute and then go on in," Bo said, smile growing into a hearty grin, "And please, try to get along. This is rehabilitation remember, for the both of you."

When the minute passed and Katsuki guardedly stepped into his new room, Bo closed the door behind the blond with a sigh. Walking the familiar path back to the handlers' workroom, the large man considered what had just happened.

Unbeknownst to his charge, this set up was in no way a trap. In fact, it was actually a desperate plan to re-introduce a damaged and lost girl to positive human interaction. The poor thing had gone through the ringer recently; her surviving parent had abandoned her, the manager she'd been signed with for years had publically terminated their relationship, and what friends she'd had to speak of bailed as soon as they'd seen her. To make matters worse, since then hardly anyone had even tried to treat her with any human decency.

After awhile, when she'd shown no signs of improvement, the director of the institute had taken to arranging for randomly selected patients to come and talk to her. Unfortunately, every attempt ended with either petrified staring or running and screaming.

After giving up on finding another female patient that might've risen to the occasion, they'd moved on to the males. But the boys proved to be just as cowardly as their counterparts, or worse, Quirkists.

As he walked through the halls of the institute, Bo admitted to himself that seeing his little bomber consider Junko Konno a girl first and foremost was a welcome surprise. After over two hundred failures, the explosive blond was the first not to scream bloody murder, or show even a hint of fear or disgust for that matter, after walking in on a young woman who resembled an Arachnae of legend.

 _UA Courtyard, Sunset…_

Just within the gates of the prestigious hero academy known as UA, two young figures could be seen socializing in what would appear to be pure happiness. One of these individuals, upon closer inspection, was a tall, dark-haired young woman whose beauty, still blossoming though it was, far surpassed that of many twice her age. Her companion, in contrast, was a little, blue-haired girl whose innocent smiles captivated even the coldest of hearts.

Both were waiting in the courtyard for the same reason though, to meet with a green-haired couple returning from their date. Although, truth be told, only one was looking forward to the reunion.

"Momo-nee…" Lily called out, words coming out muffled as her head was buried in her caretaker's bosom. The older girl had squeezed her tightly in a lovely hug several minutes ago, and then never let go. "Are your ears really okay now?"

The rather developed young woman took the solemn question in stride; although the pang she felt in her stomach at hearing the guilt in her little Lily's voice hit her hard.

"Yes!" Momo responded immediately with no hesitation. Noticing 'the look' being given to her by the little one in her arms, the mature ravenette decided perhaps being more detailed would assuage her precious Lily's fears. "I only notice anything when I wake up in the mornings now. It's kind of like listening to everything underwater until I really wake up. But otherwise, everything's fine."

The frown that continued to mar Lily's cute face forced Momo stop for a second. Seeing that her reassurance had little effect, she was left with no other option. With a sigh, the mature young woman finally gave in and listened to some of the advice of her therapist; it was time she tackled one of her own scars left by the USJ assault.

"Lily-chan, there's really no need for you to feel guilty about what happened," Momo said, forcing the words out over the pain the memories brought up. Frustration and disappointment in herself roiled within the ravenette, each clamoring to strangle her psyche. "If anything, it's my fault you were forced to do what you did. And if you hadn't, I'd have had no other choice but to surrender to those villains… and give in to despair."

As what her caretaker said slowly processed through her mind, Lily's eyes began to sparkle. Sure, she didn't quite understand all of what Momo-nee was saying, but the relief that the older girl wasn't mad at her for what happened was visceral. The littlest zombie had never thought her actions were wrong, per say, but she did regret they ended up hurting her new big sister.

"So… Lily is… forgiven then?" Lily asked, just to be sure.

Smiling gently, Momo gave in to her impulses once again and tightened the heartfelt hug the two were still sharing.

"Yes, Lily-chan is forgiven."

For an instant, Momo's world was perfect; a large portion of the weight that had been pressing down on her since the USJ attack had lightened, and she had her Lily-chan in her arms. She was utterly content. But as with all things, so too would this happiness end.

And much too soon in Momo's opinion.

"IZU-NII!" Lily's shriek of joy, accompanied by the littlest zombie quickly wrestling herself free from Momo's arms, was definitely not as welcome by the mature teen as it otherwise might've been.

"Wh-what?!" Momo's shout of distress was born and died as a stutter as she turned to witness the arrival of Izuku and Tsuyu through UA's front archway, a toy-laden Tae dutifully following behind. "It's too early! I mean, literally, its two hours early!"

Desperate to hold onto her Lily-time for as long as possible, the raventte darted after the littlest zombie, but her attempts to grab the undead cutie were all for naught. Due to her size, the bluenette was just too agile to get a hold of, especially when she had a goal in mind.

At the very least, Momo managed to keep from falling face first onto the hard concrete ground as she raced after the zombie-child. Her flailing arms did make for quite a sight though.

"Izu-nii! Tsu-nee!" Lily shouted joyfully as she leapt at her hero with a tackle-hug, "Did you have fun?! OH! Did you finally kiss?!"

"You're always going to be this curious, aren't you?" Izuku asked with a wry grin, head-patting the zombie-girl wrapped around his stomach and waist. The green-haired teen's gentle tone and kind expression took away any bite from his words. "But to answer your questions: Yes, and yes. But no, you're not getting any details."

Lily released her hero with a pout, internally cursing at how quickly her big brother had been able to see through her scheme. Upon seeing how giddy Tsu-nee looked, however, the bluenette guessed their date had gone really well, so she wasn't too upset.

"Midoriya-kun. Tsu-chan," Momo greeted as she approached her returned classmates. It took less than a second for the mature ravenette's eyes to pick up on how dazed Tsuyu appeared. She also couldn't help but notice the roll of tissue paper stuck in one of the amphibious girl's nostrils. "Did something happen?"

The genuinely concerned question startled Izuku so badly he jumped, though he quickly settled down when the frog-girl at his side began to cuddle into him.

"Ah… We had to cut the date a little short due to an… unforeseen complication…" Izuku hesitantly answered. He knew there was no point in flat out lying, but giving away too many details would just be too embarrassing. Hopefully his class president would be satisfied with only the strictly necessary information. "One of the rides got a little more… intense… than we'd expected. Tsu-chan ended up getting a little nosebleed, and I didn't want her to suffer through it in such a public place."

Momo wondered over what the green-haired teen might've meant by 'intense,' but judging by how happy Tsuyu looked, it couldn't have been too bad. Perhaps the Ferris wheel had gone higher than the amphibious teen had been comfortable with?

"Was everything alright on your end?" Izuku asked, easily breaking Momo from her musings, as he'd intended. "Did Lily cause you any trouble?"

Indignant, the zombie-girl in question puffed out her cheeks and whirled on around in a huff.

"Izu-nii, Lily doesn't cause problems!" Lily cried out. When the gathered teens turned to look at her, the littlest zombie had already replaced her pout with a bright smile and cute pose. "Lily brings happiness!"

"She was an angel," Momo affirmed, patting the head of her precious Lily-chan.

Izuku nodded, glad that his request hadn't inconvenienced one of the few classmates he had that held no reservations about him. He was also glad that same classmate was one that Lily seemed to enjoy spending time with as well.

"I'm glad to hear that," Izuku replied with a smile, although for Momo, the look brought a sinking dread to her stomach. She knew what was coming… "Well, it's time for us to go home. I've still got to walk Tsu-chan to her place."

Momo did her best to keep the despair she felt at her vice's announcement from showing on her face. Luckily for her, the green-haired teen had already turned away, checking to see if Tsuyu's nose had stopped bleeding.

"Thank you for taking care of Lily, Momo-nee!" Lily exclaimed as she turned to her big sister. The zombie-girl gave an absolutely cute bow. "Please play with Lily again some time!"

"ALREADY?!"

The uncharacteristic, and completely unladylike, shout startled the green-themed couple, forcing the distressed heiress to calm herself and elaborate as all attention was quickly focused on her. "It's just that… it's sooner than I'd expected. There's still two hours before my ride's supposed to arrive and take me home. And… I'd… rather not spend that long alone… you know?"

A fidgeting Momo was quite the sight to behold, one Izuku completely ignored as he quickly realized the mature young woman had a point. Leaving her to wait by herself would be unacceptably rude, not to mention he wasn't heartless, and escorting the ravenette home was out of the question as well with Tsuyu in her current state.

Before the green-haired teen had a chance to answer, however, the very ground beneath them began to vibrate. Unlike the sharp ferocity of an earthquake, the rumbling was almost more akin to what one would think stampeding rhinos would cause. The shaking quickly earned the full attention of all present.

"MAAAAASAAAAOOOOO!"

It happened so fast Momo never had a chance at following what was going on. But for Izuku, it may as well have been going in slow motion. One moment there was nothing, the next, a massive form of bulging muscle was barreling toward them like a meteor, the UA Barrier completely non-responsive. Mad eyes, the left scarred, glared out from the charging mountain, so intently focused on some unknown target that it was as if nothing else existed.

Izuku knew in a split second he lacked the reflexes to do more than brace himself while nudging Tsuyu behind him.

Luckily, he needn't have worried.

Reacting faster than anyone had believed her condition would've allowed, Tae grabbed her master and his beloved by their collars and hauled them backward, whipping them both out of the path of the mountain-sized human barreling toward them. Lily reacted similarly, roughly pushing Momo out of harm's way in the blink of an eye. And then… the littlest zombie did nothing more to move herself to safety.

Time slowed to a crawl as the giant took one last earthshaking stomp, coming to a complete halt inches from Lily's tiny frame.

"Zuku… Zuyu… o…kay?"

The words were slow and ponderous, and they were quiet; dry whispers that failed to carry even in the dead silence caused by the hulking new arrival.

Too busy checking Tsuyu for injuries of any shape or form, Izuku completely missed the lowly murmured concern.

The frog-girl herself was doing her best to calm her poor heart. The date, while short, had been too intense for her, as unprepared as she'd been. The excitement had caused a sudden spike in her blood pressure, which had caused a profuse nosebleed… an embarrassment she hadn't suffered since she was a tadpole. And just now, a giant had almost crushed her underfoot.

"I… I'll survive… I think," Tsuyu said, gently placing her hands atop her worrying boyfriend's. Then it hit her. "Did Tae-chan just talk?"

Not expecting that to be the first question his beautiful frog-girl asked after nearly being run over, Izuku blinked in utter bafflement. Uncertain, the green-haired teen glanced from his girlfriend to his first partner.

"… Arghgrago…?" The groan Tae uttered at the green duo was accompanied by a questioning stare from empty red eyes, causing Tsuyu to sigh.

"Of course," the frog-girl mumbled to herself, realizing the distraction had allowed her heart to return to normal, "What was I thinking? Kero."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

The incredibly loud and angry demand caused Izuku and Tsuyu to snap their heads around to find the source, none other than an enraged Momo Yaoyorozu.

In a disturbing parody of the villain from a 'stranger danger' cartoon, the mountain-sized man had reached out a hand toward Lily. Momo, wondering how she'd ended up on the ground when she'd just been standing next to her little angel, had a front row seat to the scene. Instantly, her brain took her back to the USJ assault. Her body reacted on instinct, with extreme prejudice, to prevent a repeat of the failures that still haunted her.

In the blink of an eye, surpassing limitations she'd always believed her Quirk to have, the ravenette had created a reinforced titanium staff. The snap creation completely destroyed the sleeve of her uniform's right arm, but by the ferocious look in her eyes, it was clear Momo could've cared less.

The class president of UA's 1-A wasted no time, and swung her newly formed weapon with all her might. With a striking precision, Momo slammed her staff into the side of her target's head, the force great enough to bend the metal construct as it impacted the man that rivaled the USJ Nomu in size and musculature. The unknown assailant's head turned slightly as a result of the blow…

But he didn't fall…

"Pappy, are you alright?" The utter lack of concern Lily delivered those words with immediately snapped the three human observers from their shock at seeing someone effortlessly tank Momo's attack. The almost nonchalance was incredibly out of character for the little zombie girl.

"Pappy?" Momo asked, honestly confused. For all that her brain was normally lauded for its above average intelligence, reconciling the childish term with the mountainous man standing in front of her Lily appeared to be beyond even its capabilities. The bent staff coupled with only a slight bump on the man's head did no favors for the ravenette's mental short-circuit.

Seeming to slowly come to attention, the giant man sluggishly shook his head, a massive hand coming up to rub at his new injury. Shaking himself, the stranger straightened, causing his already intimidating size to grow even larger.

"Huh? Oh… yeah…" The mountainous man replied, voice deep but unexpectedly soft. "It does hurt a bit more than usual though…"

Belatedly, Momo came to the horrifying realization that not only did her Lily know this imposing man, but he was also her father and she'd just viciously attacked him. Yet another mistake caused by her lack of thinking.

"I'm sorry!" Momo rather cutely shouted her apology, childishly dropping her bent weapon as quickly as possible. The manners her parents had had drilled into finally kicked in, and the ravenette gave the newly found father of her Lily a quick, deep bow.

Still nonplussed by the sudden development, Izuku took a step closer to the apparent father of one of his Quirk's victims, making sure to keep himself between Tsuyu and the man. Matching his movements perfectly, Tae continued to shield her master zealously, a gleam in her dull red eyes.

"So… this is your father Lily-chan?" Izuku asked, taking another step forward. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

The playful question had hardly left the green-haired teen's lips before Lily jerked into motion. The littlest zombie gave a beaming smile as she hopped in between the opposing parties. To her big brother, however, the merry tune the bluenette hummed did little to mask her tenseness.

"Pappy, this is Izu-nii," Lily said, beginning introductions. "He's the one who brought Lily back. He's Lily's savior and hero!"

Izuku tried not to blush at the praises being heaped upon him, but it was a close thing. While he had recently made the commitment to remember that there were people who didn't see him as a monster, the green-haired teen still found himself floundering in the face of honest adoration at times.

"Izu-nii, this is Lily's Pappy," Lily continued, hardly taking a moment for a breath she no longer really needed to take. "He's a little clueless sometimes… and can forget important things really easily… but he's not a bad person."

The further along she went into her father's presentation, the easier it was to tell Lily was forcing her cheerfulness. Tsuyu, ever her mother's daughter and keen to observe what went unsaid by those around her, noticed how the feeling of danger in the air had hardly been diffused.

"That is nice Masao, but it is time to say goodbye," Lily's father said neutrally. The man completely disregarded everything and everyone not his daughter, as if the little bluenette was the only one present. "We are going home. Now."

The declaration almost staggered Izuku, but he managed to catch himself before his shock caused him to stumble back. The green-haired teen would normally never be against a family reunion, especially one like this, but reality was a harsh mistress. As much as he wanted Lily to have her happy ending so soon after being Risen, the fact was he'd heard the little sweetheart had gone feral when he hadn't been near. The very concept gave him pause.

This strange man had no idea what he was walking into. He needed to be warned. Warned about… well… pretty much everything.

"Sir, before we talk about leaving, there's something you need to—"

"No. That's not happening."

Lily cutting in and interrupting Izuku was not what had the four humans present reel back in surprise. No, what caused such a stark reaction was the serious, in no way prepubescently feminine, tone the littlest zombie spoke in. It hardly sounded like the bluenette at all.

"What?!" Both Izuku and Lily's father shouted, one in surprise and the other confused frustration. Even Tsuyu and Momo stood agog, unable to contrive words to describe the unexpected development.

"Lily refuses to return to that house," The zombie-girl elaborated, getting back into character, "The people who killed Lily might still be there. Until they're all brought to justice…"

The bluenette stopped, the shaking of her shoulders instantly clued Izuku in that she was reliving the nightmare of her death once again. Without thinking, the budding necromancer stepped up and placed a steady hand on the shoulder of his Quirk's second prisoner. The gesture seemed to work, as Lily's quivering frame gradually steadied.

Meanwhile, the neutral expression Lily's mountainous father had maintained gave way to agitation.

"Killed?" The man asked, opening eyes that had hitherto been closed. The small beady orbs were hazy and unfocused. "Masao, what…? You are not…"

Lily gave only a sad little sigh in response. Turning, Izuku was treated to the zombie-girl's soulful red gaze pleading for his help. And like any good big brother, hero-in-training or not, the green-haired teen resolved himself to help. Not that he'd needed any added incentive.

"Sir, this isn't the best place to talk about this…" Izuku started, completely forgetting his hand that was still on Lily's shoulder. A fact that the zombie-girl's father, unfortunately, locked onto. "I'm sure that Principal Nezu will—"

"NO!" The sudden booming refusal froze Izuku like a deer in headlights. "NO ONE IS TAKING MY BABY AWAY!"

Enraged, the mountain-sized man reached for Lily again. Seeming to have expected the action, the littlest zombie easily sidestepped the grab and quickly darted behind the protective shield that was her big brother.

Jolted by the sudden change from the father of her Lily, Momo scrambled to recover her bent weapon. Tsuyu tensed, reaching forward and wrapping Lily in her arms like she had her younger siblings many times before. Tae growled, maneuvering herself further between the threat to her master and the green-haired teen.

The apprehensive looks the teens were giving the large man failed to register. In fact, THEY failed to register. What did give the towering figure pause, however, was the look of sadden disappointment being directed at him by the smallest of the group.

"W-What?" The man stilled, wild eyes blinking in startled confusion. "M-Masao?"

"Lily-chan… maybe…" Izuku didn't know what to say, what he could suggest to make everything better. It was all falling apart, too quickly for him to keep up with. And it was his entire fault.

"Izu-nii… he's… good at protecting me," Lily reluctantly said, unwilling to make matters worse, but unable to find a better option. "Better than Pappy. Lily doesn't want to go through what happened ever again. Can Pappy promise that?"

Even though her stepmother had been recently apprehended, knowledge Lily and Izuku had learned thanks to Detective Tsukauchi, there would still be a bit of time before her court date. And the men that had used and abused her were proving to be a problem. Thanks to their money and the lawyers said money paid for, they'd eluded arrest so far. If she went home with her Pappy, Lily knew she would be an easy target for them.

Her hero, her big brother Izuku, had the benefit of dating the daughter of a woman who, thanks to the internet, Lily had learned could easily destroy more than the just the lives of the ones who'd killed her if angered. And as long as she stayed with her savior, she'd be under the watchful eyes of both the principal of the most prestigious hero academy in Japan as well as the QRA.

Yes, she'd noticed the watchers. But it was quite obvious to Lily that the agents were deathly afraid of her big sister Tae-chan… and big sister Momo.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted as her Pappy finally acknowledged the existence of the others present, more worrisomely the only other male, and pointed a large finger at the green-haired teen.

"YOU!" Unfocused, beady eyes flared with hatred so intense their target couldn't even take a step back. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY YOU MONSTER!"

The living mountain made to grab a hold of Izuku by the front of his shirt.

That was a mistake.

"GAH!" Tae's grunt nearly screamed out of her mouth as she leapt at the man attacking her master. Snapping a fist out, the zombie-girl nailed her target squarely in the solar plexus.

"UGH!" Lily's father dropped like a boulder, doubling over in pain. He wasn't used to dealing with real injuries.

But for Izuku, the damage had already been done. It had happened, one of his most dreaded nightmares had come true. The parent of one of his Quirk's victims had confronted him and called out his monstrous nature. If he'd thought his imaginings had been painful, the reality of it all was gut-wrenching. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The world was closing in on him… He felt numb…

"Izu-kun!"

Tsuyu released her hold on Lily and engulfed her stricken boyfriend in the strongest hug she could manage. Pulling on years of comforting distressed younger siblings, the frog-girl put everything she could into projecting all the love she had for the wonderful green-haired teen in her arms. "You are NOT a monster! Kero."

Izuku couldn't have replied even if he'd tried. His throat was tight from fighting down his sobs and tears clouded his vision. Still, the devastated hero-in-training managed to hug Tsuyu back, drinking deeply from the love he felt radiating from his girlfriend to keep himself from breaking apart.

It was to this scene Nezu arrived, concern and distress having caused him to abandon bipedal motion in favor of using all four of his limbs to scurry as quickly as possible. The principal had hoped he'd be able to make it in time, but he couldn't ignore the unfortunate fact his efforts had been in vain.

"I was afraid this would happen," Nezu's pained, high-pitched voice caught the attention of all present, even Lily's father. "Midoriya-kun, Takeo… I think it best that we head to my office so we can sort this out. Yaoyoruzu-san, I'm afraid it's time you headed home; this is a private matter."

"I… understand sir," Momo acquiesced, knowing better than to even attempt to sneak her way into such a situation if the principal was involved. Something still nagged at her though as gathered herself to leave. "But… Just who's Masao?"

 _Two Days Later, UA Cafeteria…_

The students of Class 1-A, well most of them, had decided to gather together after their scheduled therapy sessions of the day for a very important mission. Though they sat scattered around the cavernous room at the moment, they were going to start, and hopefully finish, the assignment Aizawa-sensei had given them in one go so that they'd have the entire next week free. And seeing as how it was still only Thursday, many were positive they'd accomplish their goal.

Izuku and Tsuyu, though already done with the assignment, had still thoughtfully agreed to show up for moral support.

"Lily is so sorry…" Lily whispered once again to her big brother, despondent ruby eyes making for quite the unethical weapons of mass destruction.

Izuku, still unable to look at the littlest zombie since the incident with her father, managed to give the undead child a few head pats.

"It's… okay…" The haunted answer earned a whimper from Lily. It tore at her little heart that she couldn't make her big brother smile anymore. Worse, he wouldn't even look at her. Her Pappy had ruined everything!

For Izuku, the day he'd met Takeo stood as a stark reminder of how the general public would see his Quirk, how his evil… necromantic… abilities would be perceived. It had taken hours for Nezu to force the massively sized man to understand that his precious child had died, was now undead, the principle witness to her own murder, and that he no longer had any rights to her custody until such a time that the court cases revolving around the crime had ended.

And even then, should Izuku choose to relinquish custody of Lily, the QRA would immediately take her. Being the result of a dangerous, anomalous Quirk gave the shady agency more than enough "legal cause" to trump post-mortem parental rights.

"You did nothing wrong Izu-kun," Tsuyu quickly added, knowing her boyfriend was still too close to breaking down. "Gō-san shouldn't have said what he did. Even Principal Nezu agreed he wasn't in his right mind at the time. Kero."

After finally getting Takeo to calm down from his inconsolable raging grief, it had taken another extra hour for the man to accept the reality of what had happened. The woman he'd married had been a monster that had sold his precious baby to animals the second she'd had the opportunity. The tragedy of Lily's death was a direct result of his actions and inattention. He was, in part, to blame for what had happened.

Takeo Gō, however, had never apologized, even after his wailing and grieving. The man insisted on needing Lily, that he would find a way to get her back, even if it meant finding a way to truly resurrect her. Izuku would've encouraged this, but Lily's reaction had been faster. The littlest zombie had morosely reminded her father that getting absorbed in his research was what had gotten her killed in the first place, and that he was more likely to forget about her again before succeeding.

Izuku and Tsuyu had been greatly surprised to find that Takeo was an accomplished scientist.

The look of heated resentment in the man's eyes as he'd reluctantly left Nezu's office had badly hurt Izuku, to the point Tsuyu realized she'd have to work extra hard to ensure her boyfriend's fragile mental state didn't deteriorate further … or shatter all together. Needless to say, Izuku's mother, self-proclaimed mother-in-law, and even his therapist had made it quite clear that they all wanted nothing more than to strangle the ever-living shit out of the man.

"I know, I know…" Izuku replied weakly, hugging Tsuyu in a clear sign of needing support. The green-haired teen couldn't find the words to describe how much he needed the frog-girl right now. She kept him going with her steady, unending love. It was a source of strength for him, keeping him from the abyss. "I just—It… it hurts…"

Izuku wasn't the only one hurting however…

Toru Hagakure stood to the side, watching as her classmates went about their lives, fighting to overcome the harshness of a reality that had struck at them when they were so utterly unprepared to face it. She was, of course, completely naked at the moment, as well as silent. She didn't want to—couldn't—deal with her classmates right now, especially the other girls.

Mina looked so cheerful, poking and laughing with Kirishima as the two scribbled out ideas together for their papers. The pink-hued girl had been strong enough to conquer her trauma, leave it in the past, and carry on as a true heroine should. Tsuyu had Izuku to worry about, but the frog-girl herself looked like she'd moved passed her issues as well. Jiro still seemed completely unaffected by the ordeal they'd all gone through, face as impassive as ever. And Momo… was Momo.

Toru felt like such a complete failure! Even Ochaco, down as she'd been the last couple of days, had been taking things better than her. At least the brunette was able to show her face to their friends.

And that, as she'd discovered, was the root of her problems.

After a disastrous first day, which she'd spent unloading everything she'd been bottling up, Toru's next meeting with her therapist had managed to reveal to the invisible girl that she had no idea how to be herself. Since her Quirk had come in when she was four, the unseen girl had lived by hiding her true self in favor of matching the expectations of those around her. That people couldn't see her facial expressions had made this all the easier; she could say whatever she wanted about how she felt and no one could call her out.

Their first day of class, she'd decided to match Mina's personality because she'd loved how carefree and strong the pink girl had appeared to be. The imitations had the unintended side effect of making the Acid-user instantly bond with her, something Toru had been beyond grateful for after years of being easily forgotten by the girls of her elementary and middle schools.

And then the assault on the USJ had happened, and the invisible teen had had her ideality shattered. Mina was human, impulsive and flawed. Kirishima wasn't as unbreakable as she'd envisioned. Even Ojiro hadn't turned out to be the levelheaded fighter she'd thought him to be. Toru knew that she was less than any of them, but if her very understanding of who her classmates were had been so wrong, then how could she emulate them? How could she match up and stand with them?

And she desperately wanted to stay with the others of 1-A. They were her friends… and she couldn't imagine living in a world without them anymore.

The realization that she'd been so wrong in her impersonations paled, however, to the horror Toru had experienced when her mind had caught up to what she'd done in the heat of the moment at the USJ. Her body had reacted, and she'd been left to come to terms with her actions AFTER they'd been done.

Yes, she'd rescued her friends, but was she really savage enough to do what she'd done? What part of Toru Hagakure had been at work when she'd snapped that Villain's arms like twigs? Just who was Toru Hagakure really?

It was this concern, this unanswered question that made the invisible teen grimly resolve to avoid mingling with the rest of her class. She didn't feel like she was a part of it anymore. Toru didn't know if, given the chance, she would act heroically, and stand with the others, cowardly, and flee in fear, or savage, and reveal that terrifyingly aggressive part of herself again.

"Hagakure-san."

The calm, measured voice of Mezo Shouji, one of 1-A's gentle giants, startled Toru from her spiraling introspection to the point that she was unable to even yelp in surprise at being found out. "Are you feeling well?"

A moment of silence passed, and Toru glanced over herself to make sure she was in fact wearing absolutely nothing. She was, indeed, still naked. It was then that she saw that Shouji's voice had come from an extended tentacle, one that was unobtrusively pointing her way. The extension of the large teen's Quirk had grown an ear and a mouth, as well as two odd holes over the toothy orifice.

"Can you… really see me?" Toru asked, breath catching in her throat. Slowly, the invisible girl shyly reached up to cover her breasts and groin with her hands, feeling exposed for the first time in her entire life.

"I can… but not in the way you are probably thinking," Mezo replied, the tentacle twisting slightly at the end in an odd parody of a head tilting to the side. "I was testing one of the theories that Midoriya-kun had postulated about my Quirk. When it actually worked, I came to notice your presence. That you hadn't revealed yourself so far led me to believe something was concerning you, though I apologize if I am incorrect."

Toru blinked, utterly surprised.

Although, perhaps she shouldn't have been, this was beginning to become a common occurrence after all. Every now and then, Midoriya would approach a member of 1-A and start up a friendly conversation, one usually geared towards the member's Quirk. A day or two later, the green-haired teen would present a few pages of Quirk theories, ideas, and even plans for the student in question to use.

Toru had to admit, she was actually still waiting for Midoriya to come talk to her, but with the attack on the USJ she understood why he hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"H-How?" Toru asked, voice weak and shaking. Her reaction could be seen as justified; her entire life she'd believed she'd never be seen again, and in a handful of days a classmate had devised a way for another classmate to, in some way, perceive her.

The tone his normally gregarious classmate had just used caused the normally stoic giant to frown in puzzlement, not that anyone sitting around him would've been able to tell with his mask in place.

"According to Midoriya-kun, some serpents retain a pit organ that enables a form of thermal vision," Mezo's answer only left the invisible girl more confused. "As it turns out, Dupli-Arms can replicate the organs of animals as well as long as I have an in-depth understanding of what I'm trying to form. Thankfully Midoriya-kun was gracious enough to include leads for me to follow if I chose to research on my own."

"I… see…" Toru was speechless. For the first time since she was four, someone could actually see her. Looking over at the silver-haired giant sitting across from Tokoyami, she felt her heart skip a beat as she realized Shouji was looking directly at her, the two locking eyes.

"Hagakure-san, do you wish to talk?" Mezo's worry came through clearly from the tentacle's mouth. The often times silent teen was well aware that his invisible classmate had been avoiding everyone these past few days, a change from the girl's normally extroverted personality too extreme for him to just ignore. "I would be more than happy to listen if you need someone to lend an ear. Or three."

The tentacle before her grew two more ears in response, and Toru couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

As she fought to contain her laughter, the invisible teen felt a lightness in her chest that she'd never noticed until now she'd never felt before. Her silver-haired classmate's words struck her deeply, and it only took a glance at Mina and Kirishima for her to admit that maybe confiding in someone besides her therapist would be good for her. Straightening herself, Toru gave a resolute nod to the multi-armed, gentle giant of 1-A.

In their own little world, Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima continued to trade lighthearted jokes, jabs to the ribs, and most importantly, laughter. The two longtime friends were glad their classmates had agreed to this little get together; finishing their papers now meant they'd have a whole week to hang out… and train. There'd definitely be training of course.

"Hey, Kiri, don't look, but I think Shouji is talking to Toru," Mina whispered, leaning over slightly to deliver her message directly into her redheaded friend's ear. "I hope he's offering to help her out. I'm worried about her."

The boy on the receiving end of Mina's whispering tensed, fighting both the knee-jerk reaction to immediately look where he'd just been told not to as well as the tingling that rushed from his ear to his chest at his friend's action. Without looking away from the notepad he'd been using to play a game of Doodle War against Mina, Kirishima threw in his own two yen.

"Shouji's pretty manly," the redhead said lowly, following Mina's lead to keep this between themselves. "I bet he can get her to open up. Don't worry."

The Acid-user beamed at the answer, turning her attention back to the game at hand. With a few scribbles, she stopped Kirishima's Spinosaurus from crushing her hedgehog by doodling a portal into existence that moved the dinosaur's foot to stomp its own head.

Immediately, the pink-hued teen wished she hadn't, as the sight of a portal, even drawn, sent memories of the USJ attack flooding through her thoughts. The smile slipped from her face, and Mina sighed.

Already attuned to the way Mina could suddenly slip from one mood to another, something that had only been happening since they'd survived the assault on their class, Kirishima quickly reached under the table and grabbed the pink hand that had fallen there at his friend's abrupt despondence.

There were a lot of things he'd promised himself after they'd made it out that day, but the one oath the redhead took more seriously than any other was the one where he'd proclaimed to Mina that he'd help her work through her trauma from the USJ, no matter how long or what form it took.

"You know… I still blame myself," Mina said hollowly, abandoning the Doodle War in favor of staring a hole into the table. "If I hadn't been so impulsive, maybe Toru and I wouldn't have stuck around in the Ruins Zone. You guys could've taken care of yourselves no problem, but I should've focused more on getting us to safety…"

"Mina, hold on. If I remember right, you WERE trying to get the two of you outta there," Kirishima interrupted, squeezing the pink-hued girl's hand gently. "Didn't you come through the ceiling because it was faster than the stairs?"

The smallest of smiles curled on one side of Mina's lips at the memory, and the understanding of what her friend was trying to do. As her therapist had told her, rationally her mind knew what she'd done had been the right call, but at the same time her subconscious had problems reconciling that with what had ended up happening near the end. It looked for a target to blame, someone to shoulder the burden of what had almost happened to her and Toru, and in the absence of a logical scapegoat, it turned against itself.

The result was a vicious cyclical line of thinking that ignored her good intentions at the time and only focused on the negative consequences. Mina was once again thankful that she had a friend like Kiri to drag her out of her funks. She honestly didn't know if she would've been strong enough to handle them on her own at the beginning.

"If anyone's to blame for what happened, it's me," Kirishima continued, his voice drooping snapping Mina completely from her mood. "If I hadn't pissed off that Kurogiri guy by going after him, he might not've sent everyone all over the place with his Quir—OW! Mina!"

Mina, frown firmly in place, wasn't about to let her redheaded friend even entertain the idea he was at fault in any way. The sharp finger she'd dug into his ribs had been enough to knock him off of it this time, but over the last couple of days she'd had to go as far as smack the back of his head, initiate a sudden trust fall into him, and even jump on his back to get him to stop blaming himself.

It was kind of funny, in a way. The two of them kept the other from wallowing even as they blamed themselves the next instant.

"And if I remember correctly," Mina huffed, squeezing Kiri's hand back as she locked eyes with him, "You only jumped in after Ojiro. You aren't at fault for his actions. So don't think you're getting to blame yourself for anything else either buster."

After a moment, Kirishima gave the pink girl gazing into his soul a shark-toothed smile. What would he ever do without Mina Ashido?

Breaking their contest of wills, the two close friends turned back to the papers spread out in front of them, content to return to the work they actually should've been doing. If anyone around them had cared to look at the two, the observer would've noticed that under the table, both had forgotten to unclasp their hands. Hands that now had fingers firmly intertwined.

Away in a corner of the cafeteria, a certain Momo Yaoyorozu was suffering her own woes…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And her friend Kyouka Jiro was doing nothing to sooth them. In fact, the punk rock girl was doing the opposite, laughing loudly while smacking their table like there was no tomorrow. As uncharacteristic as this was for the musical teen, she did have her reasons.

Just that morning, Momo had learned that her Lily, the adorably cute little girl that had stolen the hearts of many in 1-A, had been born Masao Gō, an adorably cute… little boy. Of course, that hadn't affected the mature young woman in the slightest; in her mind Lily choosing to live as a girl meant that nothing had really changed. But then she'd told her friend and 1-A's resident musician…

"Jiro-kun…" Momo bemoaned, miffed that she was being openly ridiculed came at the hands of one of her friends, even if it was good-naturedly. "This is no laughing matter!"

Even being referred to with 'kun' did nothing to quell the punk rock girl's mirth.

"Kyo-nee is… laughing at Lily?" The sudden question posed by the littlest zombie, who'd until just then been sitting glumly by Izuku and Tsuyu, did bring the musician to a halt though. "Lily is still Lily…"

Once she'd realized her big brother wouldn't smile for her, the undead child had decided that for now he'd be better off with the attention of Tsuyu-chan and big sister Tae. Lily hadn't taken long to find where her other big sister had gone, and had eagerly skipped over to a place where she knew she could bring happiness.

But big sister Momo's friend had already been laughing when Lily had arrived, and from what she'd caught at the tail end of their conversation, she was the reason why.

The sadness radiating from the little zombie-girl erased every bit of the smile off of Jiro's face and choked her laughter. The punk rock girl instantly looked distressed at the idea of causing more grief for the already distraught undead child.

"N-No! Not at all!" Kyouka quickly assured, trying to diffuse the situation her merriment had unintentionally caused. "I know you're still Lily, and always have been. And I would never love you any less, regardless of what kind of body you were born into."

"Then…?" Momo's single-word, drawn out question carried with it every bit of upper-class upbringing the mature young woman could cram into it.

"It's just that…" Kyouka explained, her shoulders already shuddering as just thinking about the cause of her laughter brought it back. "I can't believe you never noticed!"

Unable to contain herself further, Kyouka began to laugh again. Luckily for the embarrassed ravenette across from her though, she was able keep the chuckles at a lower volume this time.

"WHAT?!" Momo barely kept her exclamation to a hissed scream. "You knew?!"

"Well…" Managing to get ahold of herself, but only just, Kyouka elaborated. "Didn't you ever see Lily get a little uncomfortable when pressed against big breasts? Or how she doesn't accept invitations to go into the restrooms or showers with other girls? And maybe it's just me, but there's a distinctive vibrato hidden in her voice…"

The blank stare of 1-A's well developed president caused the musician to trail off. Sometimes she forgot others couldn't pick out the subtle changes in sounds that were a normal part of life for her.

"And…" Kyouka added, leaning forward to add suspense to her last clue as she got within whispering distance from the ravenette. "Didn't you find it suspicious that Lily only accepted changing clothes when she could be in the same room as Izuku-kun?"

That earned a face-palm from the mature young woman across from her, and an adorable pout from the little zombie-girl.

A little further away from the again laughing and pouting pair sat gathered another group of 1-A members, less… stellar ones.

"Hey, has anyone seen Iida-san or Uraraka-san?" Kaminari asked, looking around for the strict teen and bubbly brunette. The absence of their stern classmate's chopping arm had finally registered with the lackluster blond.

"Man! Do you think they're out on a date?" Sero suddenly threw out, earning attention from those at the table. "We're going to run out of girls to chase at this rate!"

Mineta shifted in his chair, suffering through an inhuman effort not to succumb to his nature. He had a meeting with the School Board at the end of the week, and he really needed to stay out of trouble until then. He'd been warned that any, even the smallest, complaints against him would see him expelled so fast he might just travel through time.

To make matters worse, even if he didn't get expelled, the diminutive teen would still be facing a restriction order. He'd no longer be able to approach any girls inside the school outside of interactions necessary for classes. And even then he'd have to be on his best behavior!

But the midget wasn't the only one bothered by the conversation.

"Would you cease your incessant need to spread baseless rumors?!" Fumikage growled as he paused by the table, having just been heading over to see what could make Kyouka laugh so beautifully. The avian teen was tired of people starting up toxic rumors just for the fun of it. He had countless memories of good, earnest classmates having their school lives destroyed by such practices. His own lack of a social life stood out as one such victim as well. "Be there a speck of truth in what you say or not, you've no justification to meddle in the private business of our peers!"

Sero and Kaminari stared at their raven-headed classmate for a moment in absolute silence, obviously startled by the theatrical outburst.

Then Sero grinned…

"Geez man, calm down!" The sharp-featured teen drawled playfully. The Tape-user was pretty certain his fun wasn't harming anyone, and the avian teen needed to loosen up. "Don't be salty just because guy-talk turned to love-lives!"

Lacking a filter but eager to join in the ribbing of one of their more stoic classmates, Kaminari whipped up a follow up comment and let it fly, unfortunately unable to properly articulate his idea.

"Yeah!" Kaminari added, "It's not like you won't be able to find someone who likes birds enough to give you a chance."

Sero and Mineta immediately broke into raucous laughter. Concurrently, the remaining members of 1-A stared with looks of horror at the crass choice of words that had been delivered loudly enough for all of them to hear.

"OH MAN!" Mineta cried in delight, having fun and knowing for once he wouldn't be the target of the ensuing wrath. "SUCH A GOOD BURN!"

Kaminari instantly turned pale as he fully realized what he'd just done, what he'd just said.

"I… I'm sorry man…" Kaminair fumbled, not having intended to sound like a Quirkist. He hadn't wanted to actually hurt his raven-headed classmate with his words. "I d-didn't mean—"

"Fumi-kun."

The melodic voice calling to him from behind was probably one of two things that stopped a trembling Fumikage from acting rashly. Kyouka gently placing one of her instrument-calloused hands on his shoulder was the other. The emotional teen didn't even register the endearing nickname.

The punk rock girl had stood up instantly when Kaminari had thrown his unintentional—because the blond was too stupid to have meant it—insult. In the lingering silence, she'd walked up to Fumikage without anyone consciously noticing.

The moment she knew she gained his attention, Kyouka spun the raven-headed teen around and pulled him by the lapels into a kiss.

"Thanks for the date," Kyouka said breathily after breaking the kiss. "We should do it again… soon."

Fumikage could only nod dumbly like an idiot bewitched as he stared into the deep, dark violet eyes that were delving into his soul. Glad that his feathers hid most of his blushing, the avian teen couldn't deny he'd enjoyed that far more than the punch to the arm he'd received at the end of their first… date.

Still in her seat, Momo couldn't help but take in the scene with curious eyes… sharply contrasting the way she was shielding Lily's eyes with her hands. At their own table, both Izuku and Tsuyu gave the Gothic Rock duo thumbs up and wide smiles. Both green-haired teens believed their two classmates looked good together.

 _Recovery Girl's Nurse's Office, Some Time Later…_

In the darkened domain of the 'backbone of UA,' two figures stared each other down, the exchange both ridiculous and terrifying at the same time. This was probably due to the fact that one of the combatants was an extremely short, elderly woman while the other was a mountain of a man with muscles reminiscent of the one and only All Might.

"Long time no see, sensei," Rumbled the deep voice of the man, filling the office with little effort. The words struck the old pro heroine harder than she thought they should've.

"Sensei?" Recovery Girl asked, confused because while she knew the man before her, it was only because she'd spent days looking for him in the national database.

Standing feet away from the Youthful Heroine was none other than the elusive Nanoman.

The same Nanoman who could control nanomachines, the same man who'd fooled the system at a time when its regulations were rarely revised, and violations were punished with expulsions.

"Sensei… did you truly forget me?" The massive man asked, hurt clear in his voice. "Your all time favorite student?"

"You? Really?" The elderly heroine was starting to feel a migraine coming on. Some small, drifting part of herself told her the man was speaking the truth, but for the life of her she couldn't remember the giant ever being one of her students.

Nanoman's file had revealed that the hero had leant more towards support than combat. Even so, he'd managed to rack up over a dozen successful apprehensions using his nanomachines to fortify his body. It was only due to an anonymous call revealing the generally liked hero was in reality Quirkless that his career was forcibly ended. Lying to the system like that back in the day had always ensured a harsh response, regardless of heroic adequacy.

"Sensei…" The man looked lost, and sad, before he seemed to faintly smile as if remembering something. "Have you also forgotten how many times your cane tried to teach me not to be a crybaby?"

Chiyo Shuzenji started violently as her brain experienced a muddled thought flashing through it. There had once been a boy, too sentimental and emotional for his own good… A brat unlike his peers who'd challenged her intelligence more than once. She'd called him…

"T-Tak-kun?"

The name was uttered in a potent mix of caution, surprise, and fear. Recovery Girl was suddenly unsure of herself; she just couldn't connect the name of the brat from ages past to the massive man in front of her.

Nanoman, upon his forceful retirement, had foregone the continued use of his hero name. But he hadn't forsaken his brilliance. He'd returned to the path of science, tested the waters of marriage, and then tried his hand at fatherhood… all as the ever-emotional Takeo Gō.

"It's me sensei," Takeo acknowledged, a large smile spreading across his face. Unfortunately, it quickly turned into a serious frown. "I know the health and safety of your students is sacred to you sensei, but I need your help. I need to… understand… the Quirk of a first year here at UA…"

His old friend Nezu might've gotten him to allow his baby to remain under the care of that young necromancer, but Takeo had long abandoned the understanding of the word defeat. He'd made an oath as he'd left UA two days ago; he would find a way to undo Izuku Midoriya's Quirk.

And when he'd succeeded, and nothing stood between them, he'd bring his Masao back to the realm of the living for real, so that his baby could be at his side once again.

* * *

 **Magnus:** With this out of the way, next chapter will include more death.


	18. Sinister Guidance

**Magnus:** Time for the introduction of a new character… and member of Izuku's squad. But that doesn't mean that this is getting any easier for our beloved cinnamon roll.

 **Disclaimer:** I know many of you expect a large group of zombie-girls, but I don't remember saying I would kill off all of the characters from Zombieland Saga.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 18**

 **A sinister guidance.**

Shouta Aizawa, Pro Hero codename Eraserhead, once again shook his head at the farce that was his 'administrative leave,' careful not to jostle the binoculars he was looking through. The need for him to work out Izu—Midoriya's blood away from impressionable students he could understand, but Nezu going so far as to force him to take a small vacation? It was frustrating for the teacher, who already felt he'd returned to his optimal physical condition.

And to add to the principal's unnecessary restrictions, the agency he'd normally work through had been 'anonymously' tipped off that he'd recently suffered a grievous injury, irrespective of his current health. The pencil pushers had immediately forbidden him from partaking in his usual underground work, citing all near fatal injuries required at minimum a month's time off the roster before heroes could be active again.

Aizawa hated to admit it, he really did, but he supposed it was the logical choice. There was no way to be absolutely sure how effective I—Midoriya's Quirk was on the living, besides himself, with only one classmate and his teacher as test subjects. While the Asui girl's wounds had also been life threatening, she'd only had one major injury at the time of her healing, while he'd suffered much greater, widespread punishment. There could still be some undetected danger lurking about just waiting for him to push his body too far.

In the long run, it was always better to play it safe when a Quirk was largely unknown.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't perform standard patrols and commence with regular profile researching.

And that was exactly why the gruff underground hero found himself squatting on the rooftop of a particular building, for the third day in a row, surveying another particular building one block over. Running through the same streets, day after day after day, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in an obvious circuit, might've seemed boring to the everyday citizen, but Aizawa had his reasons.

During the day, it made for quite the moderate exercise, and since exactly what caused Midoriya's blood to burn out quickly in a host was still a vague idea at best, physical exertion seemed as good a place to start as any. By sunset, when the last shards of the sun's rays were slipping away, the rooftop of the particular building he'd always stop on created the perfect spot for reconnaissance training. There were plenty of witnesses who could attest to seeing him using his binoculars to count the number of chairs in the offices across the way. He'd even made a show of marking empty boxes on a clipboard.

If anyone asked, it was physical therapy, and he was reporting it as such. No one would think to fault him for wanting to push his recovering body, especially his eyes, given who he was. Heroes were well known for their general disregard for 'proper' recovery practices anyway, and he'd make use of that stereotype while he could.

The frighteningly sadistic smile twisting Aizawa's scruff grew slightly wider.

"Today… this ends…" the words were muttered lowly, maroon eyes glowing with barely contained malice. The bags that had hung from those eyes for so long had since cleared away. The prominent scars, old and new, that had littered the body below them were now barely noticeable. Indeed, that same body felt healthier and more energetic than it had in years. "Just as ordered."

Eraserhead craved revenge, itched to completely destroy the bastards he was hunting. He'd failed so miserably back then, he'd come to realize, that the only flicker of redemption left to him laid in bringing justice to the little girl who'd suffered so much. And right after talking with Midnight, nothing had sounded sweeter to the underground hero than spilling the blood of every child predator he could find, to wrap them in his capture tool and squeeze until their innards spilled from their corrupt flesh, to burn his righteous fury so thoroughly into their minds they'd never have the balls to even THINK of children again…

But… then his savior, his own student, had caught wind of his intentions…

He'd only lasted until Monday afternoon before Izuku Midoriya had approached him, asking after his health. The green-haired teen had been stubborn, continuously asking if there were any tasks he could assist in. Perhaps he'd stood a bit stiffly, his burden weighing on his shoulders, or maybe his usually impassive face had betrayed him, his burning need to pay for his sins too great to cover, but whatever it'd been, the young hero-in-training had noticed.

 _"You can tell me what's troubling you sensei! Please!"_

Izuk—Midoriya's words had been innocent, surely, merely a plea to be allowed to assist his teacher. But they had also been the most unavoidable, if open-ended, of orders possible to the blood that flowed through Aizawa's veins. In an instant, the underground hero had found himself opening up to his green-haired student as if the boy had been his greatest friend and confidant. The sudden confession of his pains, and his plans, had left the normally stoic teacher trembling, although feeling somewhat oddly liberated.

 _"Sensei… I understand how you feel… to have failed to save someone, but… Please, don't do anything that would put you in danger. As a Hero, or our teacher. We need you…"_

The instant Izuku had issued his plea, and another unintentional—perhaps—order, all of Aizawa's plans to enact fiery, bloody vengeance turned to dust. The burning desire that had been searing his soul to end the lives of the monstrous bastards who could prey on the young and weak had been quenched. In its place… a cold, calculating rage had been born.

Aizawa had immediately begun to build a new plan, one he later conceded, to himself, would ultimately be much sweeter than just slaughtering his targets. He'd still bring about long overdue justice, and destroy more than a few lives, but he wouldn't disobey.

"The stage is set," Eraserhead murmured, using his binoculars to peer into a particular, large office with a bay of windows that encompassed a whole wall. With his view, the underground hero easily saw the well-known reporter and her cameraman as they hurried to conceal themselves in one of the office's many closets. "And the audience is… in their seats. Now for the actors to arrive."

On Tuesday, Aizawa had approached Detective Tsukauchi. After painstakingly holding a polite conversation for a handful of minutes, he'd managed to insinuate that looking through Lily's case file himself would be beneficial to the efforts to arrest the degenerates who'd killed her, citing his previous experiences as an underground hero. Whether the detective had believed him or not, or merely felt pressured due to his own failures involving the case, the man had loudly declared he'd be taking a break to visit an important informant the force contracted. Then, he'd simply left.

The underground hero still didn't understand why the other officers present had laughed at the detective's declaration, and he didn't particularly care to. He'd gotten free access to Lily's documents for six hours because of it, and by the time Tsukauchi had returned, he'd gathered all the information he'd needed.

"Is this how it is for you?" Eraserhead had asked quietly as he'd devoured the files, his tone a strange mix of wonder and fear. Only those in the know would've understood to whom he spoke to, but he was a cautious man by nature. "Those perfect grades? Studying? Those are just a joke to you… aren't they?"

Aizawa would never be a man that tooted his own horn, but he had a solid idea of how intelligent he was compared to others. And he would have no problems admitting that the findings he uncovered from Lily's files were in no way a result of his own analytical prowess or tactical reasoning alone. During those six hours he'd spent hunched over those papers, he'd managed to connect dots and identify weak points that he knew would've normally escaped him. The bastards everyone had been chasing so fervently weren't as estranged as they'd always claimed to be.

How had no one ever noticed they all had meetings or 'reunions' organized on matching dates? These gatherings had had no consistent meeting place, sure, if a location was even noted at all, but there had been other evidence. Tickets and receipts from the same businesses popped up in every target's financial records like clockwork; catering services, laundry services, public bathes. The list went on, but the most helpful piece of knowledge Aizawa had gained was that the bastards all shared the same preference when it came to rental offices…

Eraserhead had known he never would've been able to make these correlations before Tsukauchi under normal circumstances, especially in only six hours. And he hadn't, Izuku had. The underground hero had experienced an epiphany while processing the dossiers, allowing Izuku's blood to solve their riddles like puzzles meant for toddlers.

This level of intelligence was intoxicating as hell.

Just remembering the feeling of such sharp cognizance caused Aizawa to shiver. The underground hero told himself it was only a result of thinking about the resolution he was about to see that day.

Suddenly, the double doors to the large office burst open and a group of quivering children were led inside by armed grunts. As the young and crying pressed themselves against one of the walls as far from the doors as possible, men in business suits began to enter, wicked smiles already on the faces of many. Far below, and as unassumingly as possible, an unmarked anti-riot truck turned the corner onto the block. Based on its trajectory, its target… was the very office building Aizawa was glaring into.

"And the actors have taken the stage," Eraserhead growled, eyes flicking from the bawling children, to the goons, the businessmen, the truck, and back again.

Still flush with Izuku's blood, it had only taken until Wednesday night for Aizawa to succeed in tricking every bastard in the dossiers that another of their number had organized one of their 'special' parties, a celebration of once again eluding the law without difficulty. Along the way, the underground hero had even managed to uncover the network of child traffickers the bastards employed. With Izuku's orders as they were, his knee-jerk reaction to take the scum out immediately was crushed, and he'd let the criminals continue their sins… for the time being.

Faking a request for fresh prey had turned Aizawa's stomach, but it meant that this group of children wouldn't have been exposed to the same treatment that Lily had suffered. And additionally, they'd each become a witness, a nail in the coffins of the bastards who'd taken them from their homes and families for their own sick pleasures.

The reporter had been an afterthought, honestly. Call it his vindictive side showing.

It had been disheartening to again experience how easily any information from, by, or about a hero could catch the ear of the press. To be fair, learning that a group of society's rich and powerful was going to throw one of their exclusive parties at a secret venue would've been too good to pass up regardless of source though. The likelihood of illicit practices occurring, from corporate espionage to market manipulation, would draw in any servant of the media worth their salt. These topics always ignited scandals and brought in ratings after all.

Aizawa had selected the reporter currently hiding in a closet, and no doubt on the verge of having a heart attack, due in large part because she was one of the only ones he knew by name that proudly held a reputation for honesty and fierce protection of the truth. He hoped she enjoyed covering the story of her life tonight.

The strong police movement… that was all Tsukauchi's doing. An anonymous caller had left a message for the detective citing insider knowledge that the bastards he'd been failing to catch had recently booked a large office for a meeting… in a building belonging to a hitherto unknown mutual acquaintance of all involved. When the caller had listed a date and time, the detective had about fallen out of his chair.

And when Aizawa had quietly reported the presence of a number of kidnapped children from the area, he had.

Now there was only one box left for the underground hero to check.

"It's about time…" Eraserhead paused, lowering his binoculars so he could truthfully say he'd only seen the businessmen entering their rented office if anyone asked. "For my alibi to arrive."

Due to Izuku's orders clearing his head, Aizawa had realized he'd need to be as disassociated from the coming operation as possible. There had to be no chance for the bastards' lawyers to cry foul because a hero with a grudge had gotten involved. He'd seen too many cases of such happening in his rookie years.

The sound of footsteps behind him told the underground hero that everything was going according to plan. As soon as Midnight finished her 'dramatic' approach, she'd watch over him as he did a bit more physical therapy and no one would have any reason to suspect he'd had any part in bringing down the bastards about to be caught.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Eraserhead?!" Called a warm, bubbly feminine voice. Aizawa's focus on following his plan instantly dissolved as he felt his body involuntarily tense. He knew that voice, and the woman it belonged to. "What a coincidence!"

The underground hero followed his knee-jerk reaction and twisted around. Long, seafoam green locks topped by an orange bandana caught his widened eyes first. Following a familiar path, his gaze dropped, taking in a playfully mischievous smile before darting up to catch on the twin dark emeralds that were already staring back at him.

Those eyes.

Aizawa felt a twinge in his chest, which he dutifully ignored. Why was she here? Where was Midnight?

"WHAT THE—Joke?!" Eraserhead nearly sputtered, before managing to regain control of himself. "What are you doing here?"

The ever-smiling heroine quirked a brow at the out-of-character reaction, but quietly shook off the feeling that had been sinking her stomach all morning as she took in the sight of the man before her.

"Whatcha mean Eraser? I just felt like patrolling the area today," Ms. Joke eventually replied, flashing her trademark childish smile. Noticing the deadpan expression glaring back at her, the pro heroine let out a huff while making a show of rolling her eyes. "F~INE! I was going about my merry way when Midnight hit me up out of the blue. She said… she said you needed some… company Shouta."

'Needing company.' A coded phrase used in Japan's Hero profession to alert other pro heroes that one of their own was in danger of losing their cool, falling to their grief, or generally giving the vibe of being a hair's breath from going on a bloody revenge crusade. This wouldn't be the first time Aizawa had been declared 'in need of company,' but having the woman in front of him, of all people, say so caused another twinge to spike through his chest.

Damn Midnight and her meddling.

"That is… not the case," Aizawa did his best to drawl in his most unaffected tone. The gruff underground hero took a few steps away from his previous perch, slouching into a nearby chair that some thoughtless employee had left on the rooftop who knew how long ago. Hopefully his unexpected guest wouldn't notice the trashcan full of juice pouches behind him, or it'd be obvious he'd spent more time at this spot than would be considered normal.

"Oh really?" Ms. Joke asked, her grin only widening as she leaned forward, fists planted on her stripped shorts-clad hips. To any casual observer, it would've appeared as if the seafoam-haired woman were attempting to catch her gruff companion's attention by invading his personal space, but those who knew the two would know she was really trying to get a better read on the man. "Gonna gimme that ol' lone wolf bullshit again?"

"No," Eraserhead answered as neutrally as possible. The flat response caused Ms. Joke to throw a questioning look his way. The man before her didn't seem unhinged or on the brink. What had caused Midnight so much worry? "I haven't been cleared yet. At most I'm allowed to exercise to see if I can handle hero work again."

For the first time since her arrival onto the rooftop, Emi Fukukado felt her ever-present smile slip. For as long as she'd known Shouta Aizawa, he'd never been one to let the scrapes and scraps of the job affect him. If he was willingly taking a step back, then…

"So it's true?" Ms. Joke asked, palpable concern weighing down her words. The seafoam greenette had to restrain herself from reacting further, like she wanted to. "The reports just said two UA staff had been injured protecting their students. One of them was you wasn't it?"

Injured would've been putting it mildly, but Aizawa had no intention of adding to the worry he could see radiating from Ms. Joke's face.

"I got better," Eraserhead said plainly, the poor attempt at humor doing nothing to chase away the look being directed at him. "One of my students healed me up on site. Nezu's just being a pain and forcing me to take some vacation time. I'm fine."

Ms. Joke stared at the underground hero for a long moment, intently taking in his features. She didn't fail to notice that, quite strangely for a man who'd recently been wounded in battle, Eraserhead actually looked better than ever. His skin was a healthier shade, his posture indicated vitality for once instead of the perpetual exhaustion it usually did, and… were there less scars on his face?

"Must be quite the white mage that one…" Ms. Joke murmured before giving an appreciative whistle, enjoying the changes she could see. "So… what do you say? Wanna do a run like the old days?"

"Why would I—?" Eraserhead's habitual attempt to rebuke the offer was interrupted as his stomach let out a loud, rumbling growl. It was at that moment that Aizawa remembered that he hadn't eaten anything that day besides a juice-pack that morning.

Ms. Joke sweat-dropped as the underground hero fought down the slight flush threatening his cheeks.

"Because I'll treat you to some ramen?" Ms. Joke stated more than asked, breaking the awkward silence. While her tone held nothing but seriousness, the seafoam-haired heroine's guileful smile had returned full force.

Realizing that he had no rational excuse for resisting further, and he really did need to be out of the area soon anyway, Aizawa grumbled as he swallowed his displeasure and heaved himself out of his chair. He could do this. He could spend one evening with her again and—

"This is NOT a date."

As Eraserhead started heading off towards a well-known ramen stand, he was unable to ignore Ms. Joke's chortling beside him. Some things… never changed.

And others did. Like the luck of the bastards he was now leaving to their fate. Everything had gone according to plan, sans the seafoam-haired heroine now running beside him, and as this particular Friday came to an end, so too would his crusade. Vengeance for Lily, for all of the victims of those monsters would be had.

And if that vengeance was so cold and brutal it was almost villainous, then so be it.

 _Saturday Morning, Musutafu Police HQ…_

Together and roughly in a Vee-formation, Izuku, Tae, and Lily stepped inside the imposing structure that was the Police Headquarters. The trio were dressed in their hero costumes, Lily's just recently having been finished, although that caused more of a scene than not due to the fact that the littlest zombie's uniform was a pink copy of Tae's. It went against every rule of stealth, and had no practical utility, but since the bluenette's role was to be support anyway, Izuku had raised no objections when he'd been asked for his permission.

"Midoriya-san," Detective Tsukauchi greeted the green-haired teen as soon as the trio finished crossing the enormous lobby of the building. The slightly ruffled appearance of the usually tidy man made it clear he was or had recently been in a hurry. "I apologize for asking you to ditch your free weekend, but we could really use your help at this time."

Not for the first time, Izuku was glad he's requested his sunglasses be given a special treatment so that they acted like two-way mirrors when out of sunlight. With their size, the green-haired teen felt as if half his face was covered, and the extra concealment, real or imagined, helped the hero-in-training bury how nervous he felt in stressful situations. Situations like this, when he'd been called unceremoniously to the Police Headquarters.

"It's alright Detective," Izuku quickly assured, bowing to the older man. Lily, who'd been silently pouting at being ignored, swiftly copied her nii-san's respectful posture. "As you said, I had the weekend free, and I'd rather spend that time working than… thinking…"

The verdanette spoke the truth; Friday night had been full of distress for him. When they'd discovered they'd have to be apart, Tsuyu had nearly been inconsolable. The froggy teen had planned to spend her entire weekend ensuring her boyfriend stayed above the abyss of depression that seemed to trail him even after all of his therapy sessions, but her younger siblings had been scheduled dentist appointments for Saturday and then physical checkups Sunday due to their family's Quirks oftentimes affecting their physiology.

In a way, Izuku felt relieved that Tsukauchi had such little compunction with requesting aid from a boy with such cursed blood, even if it was only to solve a case that needed immediate resolution. Needless to say, the green-haired teen was glad to have something to keep his mind occupied.

It was nice to be able to look at Lily again and be able to smile.

"I… see…" It pained Tsukauchi to see someone so young and kind suffer so harshly for all the wrong reasons. Unfortunately, there was work to do, and justice to be had. He could offer the verdanette advice later. "Please, if you would, follow me."

With his extracurricular internship with the Police Force officially beginning the upcoming Monday and only lasting until that week's Friday, Izuku had naturally assumed there'd be a measured pace to his lessons. Surely an institution like the Police Force would have streamlined their orientation and training programs by now?

First, he'd probably start out learning about all of the paperwork and protocols that went into upholding the laws of the land. After two days of that, then he'd probably be shown the ins and outs of how to process crime scenes and the protocols involved with them for another two days. Finally, on his last day, he'd probably be given case files to check and learn about all the common mistakes heroes accidently committed when filing their reports.

However, due to the fact that he was being called in early, Izuku wasn't as surprised as he otherwise would've been when he discovered the detective was guiding him to… the morgue?

"Midoriya-san," Tsukauchi's voice pulled Izuku from his racing thoughts, the detective sounding far more serious than he'd ever heard him before. "I know you were probably expecting something more along the lines of deskwork and protocols, but the department has stumbled upon a rather important case and… we've hit a wall."

"Aaaarggghhh…" Tae's sudden annoyed-sounding groan interrupted the detective before he could finish his explanation.

The verdanette and bluenette turned, but the older zombie-girl was her usual empty-eyed self. The two seemed to have understood whatever message there'd been in the wordless noise regardless, although the detective could only blink in confusion.

"Yeah, I figured as much as well…" Izuku finally said, receiving a pat on the back from his first partner. "Why else would I be here of all places, if not to use my Quirk?"

While he'd tried to make the words lighthearted, the pained smile the green-haired teen failed to hide made Tsukauchi wince. The detective hated that it seemed like they only wanted Izuku for his Quirk.

"This won't cause trouble for Izu-nii, will it?" Lily asked, bringing a nervous smile to Tsukauchi's lips. He still wasn't sure if Izuku's youngest zombie-girl should count as cute, sweet, or creepy.

"Don't worry, the paperwork's already been cleared and filed. There won't be any issues at all," Tsukauchi's reassured, forcing his wince into a… mildly heartening smile. Still, there was something about the detective's reply that seemed… off to the hero-in-training. "Now, let's go in shall we?"

As he pushed open the door for Izuku and his zombie-girls, Tsukauchi couldn't help but notice something. Was it his paranoia, or had Tae's eyes flickered about the room as the trio walked in? It hadn't been like a curious child in a strange, new environment, as Lily's reaction had been, but more like the cautious wandering eyes of one on the lookout for potentials dangers to their master…

Shaking himself from his ludicrous thoughts, Tsukauchi followed the three into the morgue.

Once everyone was properly situated in the slightly chilled room, Izuku quickly took notice of the two tarp-covered corpses that were lying in state on separate metal tables. One was the size of an adult, the other, an adolescent like himself. The green-haired teen swallowed the knot that was trying to tie his throat closed.

Somberly, Tsukauchi stepped forward and respectfully pulled back the tarps enough to reveal the faces of the deceased. Izuku had been right on both accounts. The first victim was a middle-aged male, while the second was a teenage girl that couldn't have been any older than he was. Both sported blond hair, though the hero-in-training could see that the girl had a few locks that had been dyed red, orange, and green.

The similar facial features, and hair, led Izuku to believe the two were most likely related. Had they been foreigners, or perhaps had foreigners in their ancestry?

Thankfully, both corpses had been redressed into hospital gowns.

"The man's name was Ryuji Nikaido," Tsukauchi began, handing a manila folder to Izuku as he stepped between the two deceased. "And that was his daughter, Saki."

Listening with one ear, Izuku cracked open the folder he'd been given and delved into the information inside. Unfortunately, many pages had been largely redacted, and the multitude of thick, black lines made piecing together anything at all extremely difficult right off the bat.

"We found them yesterday, early in the morning, after a neighbor reported hearing gunshots. Nikaido-san was already dead when we arrived at the scene; Saki, however, was still clinging to life even in her critical condition. Late last night, she unfortunately succumbed to her injuries though."

Izuku nodded along with the detective's explanation as he flipped through more and more of the pages in his hands. It was like the hardest jigsaw puzzle he'd ever tried to solve, with pieces that had been purposefully removed, but as the seconds ticked by, the green-haired teen began to do the impossible. In his mind's eye, a tale was beginning to weave together from the fragments.

And what a tale it was.

"Nikaido-san was actually a foreigner, as if you couldn't tell, who owned a small workshop that he used to do car and bike repair at," Tsukauchi continued, unaware of his intern's thinking. "It was a modest lifestyle and he'd never had any problems with the law. His daughter, on the other hand, had recently become quite the spitfire. Records state she had just taken over a biker gang, Doremi, and was hell-bent on gaining notoriety in their ward."

The detective continued reviewing the public information of the two victims such as Saki having been born in Japan after Nikaido-san had sought asylum, but Izuku's brain had largely blocked the man's voice out at that point. The meager contents of the file… what wasn't written on the pages or was redacted… the fact that he was there at all… An old memory sparked, and it was as if the blanks filled themselves in, and the green-haired teen suddenly saw underneath the underneath.

"The ongoing theory is that Saki and her Doremi stumbled into the attention of one of the surviving Yakuza clans, most likely one of their younger members or the child of a boss," Tsukauchi said, picking his words carefully. "We need to validate this theory as soon as possible and then crush the cancer of the old world that's responsible."

Izuku could appreciate what the detective was saying, and why he was saying it, but… Yakuza? Killing THIS man?

He called bullshit.

"So…" Izuku closed the folder, placing it neatly on the edge of the table Nikaido-san rested on. The verdanette locked eyes with the detective, completely missing how the dim lighting reflected off his sunglasses and gave his appearance an… eerie… feel. "You want me to Raise these two, or more specifically Nikaido-san here, so that you can confirm that remnants of SEELE aren't once again operating in our nation?"

Tsukauchi's face instantly lost all color, his heart shot to his throat, and ice flooded his veins. Quick as lightning the detective snatched back the folder he'd given Izuku and flew through the pages. Surely something hadn't been left un-redacted?!

The UN itself had ordered beyond maximum secrecy to be given to this case. The task was simple. Uncover the truth and bring to justice whoever had killed the man who'd long ago done an unrivaled service to the world… and then set All Might loose on any hint of SEELE that had dared to even breathe in the man's direction. If there'd been any left to be involved that is.

But as the detective finished scanning the last page of the file, he finally came to the understanding that Izuku had deduced the secret truth all on his own, a feat that was in no small way terrifying to the adult.

"H-How?"

Tsukauchi's short and simple question, highlighting the detective's utter shock and awe, meant the world to Izuku. But the hero-in-training was quick to squash his elation. If pressed, he'd have had to admit that being a hero fanboy was what had given him the key.

It had been over twenty years since All Might had debuted and quickly gained the worldwide-recognized title of the Symbol of Peace. But what many had forgotten was that this achievement had had nothing to do with his crushing organized crime families, dismantling cells of religious fanatics, or picking apart global trafficking rings. The Number One Hero had received his weighty mantle instead after spearheading the operation that took down the organization known as SEELE.

At a time when the world's population had just tipped over in favor of those with Quirks, a cabal of the rich and deranged had gathered together in the pursuit of ridding the planet of all who couldn't be classified as 'normal humans.' The lunatics had named themselves SEELE, after the true soul of humanity they claimed to fight for.

After a lengthy period of exacerbating societal unrest, proxy battles with heroes across a host of countries, and numerous terrorist attacks targeting those with Quirks, in an international statement SEELE had announced their coup de grâce. Missiles. Claiming to be in possession of a virus that could completely eradicate the Quirk Factor gene, the insane leadership of the anti-Quirk organization had boldly announced their plan to unleash 'selective' hellfire on the world, collateral damage be damned.

And into the chaos that followed that statement of intent had stepped All Might.

While the average citizen could probably only remember the Symbol of Peace's involvement, the Hero of Heroes hadn't succeeded in his mission alone of course. Courageous pro heroes the world over had volunteered to answer the call to take down SEELE, many of the older members of Japan's current Top Ten included.

When the final battle had commenced on a global scale, All Might had made his official debut by not only saving every endangered citizen unlucky enough to be present at his location, but he had also taken the fight straight to SEELE's leader singlehandedly immediately after.

But victory wouldn't have been so completely assured if not for the actions of one, single, Quirkless man erased by history.

As the whispers went, it had been an American, an agent of the country's dying CIA, that had cracked SEELE's databases, revealed their information and locations, and even unearthed the existence of a separate, backup missile. Those same whispers also held that it had been that same agent that had gone above and beyond to infiltrate the anti-Quirk organization's hidden base, which had been in Japan, and disarm the hitherto unknown missile seconds before its launch.

In return, the agent had been rewarded with complete anonymity; the world never learned his name, nor of his involvement, and his country erased his existence from any and all records. There was just one, single video that proved he existed at all, just one, where All Might himself thanked an individual by the name of 'Roy' for his assistance….

"I don't forget history," Izuku replied, his mind going over fragmented facts, theories, and conspiracies countless nights of nerding out over all things hero had unearthed. Now understanding just whose body he stood by, Izuku gave a solemn bow to the remains of one of the first true heroes of modern society. "Even when history itself wants to forget. And also… you wouldn't have asked me to use my Quirk to solve the murder of just any old mechanic, regardless of who his rebellious daughter might or might not have pissed off."

In that moment, Tsukauchi decided that the teen gravely standing in front of him was too good for a hero program, even UA's, and was probably too good to be kept restrained by any single country in particular either. He might've been a little young, but the detective was seriously considering looking into suggesting the green-haired hero-in-training be fast-tracked to a leadership position in INTERPOL.

"Midoriya-san… I can't… confirm or deny your claims," Tsukauchi stated, deadly serious, "But I ask that you never speak of your… theory… to anyone."

Grimly holding eye contact with the detective thanks to his sunglasses, Izuku slowly nodded. Understanding shown, the green-haired teen turned to take in the state of the two victims more completely.

Ryuji Nikaido, Roy, whatever his name had really been, was obviously past his prime. His once thick hair showed signs of balding, and his protruding waistline spoke of many indulgent meals without worry. Although this would've normally pointed to a target as nonthreatening as they came, the well-defined muscles in the man's arms, as well as his calloused hands, indicated the old hero wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

If it hadn't been for the three bullet holes in the man's torso, he probably could've even succeeded in fending off the attackers that had gone after him and his daughter.

In contrast to her father, the girl, Saki, appeared as ferocious as Nikaido-san did unassuming. She'd been around Izuku's age, as he'd thought, though she was slightly shorter than him. What was visible of her body was littered with scars, many too faded to have been gained in the attack that took her life. She'd been fit, athletic even, and most likely put up one hell of a fight if the scrapes and bruises on her knuckles were any indication.

The cause of her death wasn't readily visible, causing Izuku to guess that it must've been some kind of severe internal trauma or the result of a Quirk that didn't leave any outward evidence of its use.

His own cursory examination finished, Izuku glanced over to Tsukauchi, who gave a weak smile in return.

"You ready?" The detective asked. Izuku breathed out slowly before opening his eyes, his determination to bring justice to the victims lying before him solidifying in his heart.

"Yes."

Ten Minutes Later, Police HQ Morgue…

"…justice sought. Let not the truth be left to rot."

Tsukauchi stood awkwardly off to the side, having just watched the green-haired teen he'd recently taken under his wing go full necromancer and chant ominously as he injected syringes full of his blood into first the elder Nikaido, then the younger. Truthfully, it had been the freakiest and scariest thing the detective had witnessed in awhile, and he lived and breathed a profession that dealt with the horrors that humans could visit upon each other on a daily basis.

That the zombie-girls had given Izuku looks of fondness as he'd worked his… magic… hadn't helped his feeling of unease. Tsukauchi had to remind himself that this was for justice… that Tae and Lily were tools of that justice… that this was not creating more monsters in the world.

Then… it happened.

Like something out of a classical undead movie from the early twentieth century, Saki suddenly sat bolt upright on her table. The blonde zombie's eyes were glowing coals of rage, her muscles bulged as they tensed, and then—

"AAGGGGHHHH!"

Nothing but a loud, angry groan escaped her snarling lips.

Tsukauchi honestly didn't know what to think. The coroner's initial report did say that Saki suffered extreme head trauma, which had caused her to slip into the coma she'd ultimately died in. Perhaps the damage had been so terrible that there was just nothing of the girl left to bring back? Had he just given Izuku license to create another Tae?

"Calm down. You're in the morgue of the Musutafu Police Headquarters," Izuku said, attempting to placate the newly Risen zombie-girl.

Or at least, that's what Tsukauchi hoped he was trying to do.

"Gggggrrrrrhaaa…" The groan this time sounded more annoyed than anything.

"No, you're not under arrest…" Izuku replied, visibly struggling to find something else acceptable to say. "You were actually… brought here as the victim of an attack."

Silence. The blonde zombie-girl stared hard at the green-haired necromancer. Seconds ticked by.

"GGgggHAA! RrrarGgg! Aaaghhhhaaa!"

As the newly Risen undead descended into a fit of growls and garbled sounds, Lily took a step behind Tae, holding onto the elder zombie-girl's shirt as she did so.

"Lily thinks Blondie's got some brain damage," the littlest zombie finally said, earning a death glare from her rebellious counterpart. "Lily's sure some of those words aren't real."

Gently disconnecting herself from Lily's grip, Tae slowly staggered her way behind the still thrashing Reborn.

"Maybe… If there was any neural degradation, her tongue and vocal chords wouldn't be able to properly react to her brain's signals?" Izuku postulated, only succeeding in getting the distressed zombie-girl to begin flailing her arms about. Even only able to groan, it was clear the sounds the blonde was making were demands for answers.

"RRRAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

The newly Risen teen was now obviously beyond furious, and Tsukauchi was sure she'd either try to hit or bite someone if this went on. The winces Midoriya gave after every groan didn't help this fear at all.

"GGGGAAA—"

 **SLAP!**

Faster than Izuku or Tsukauchi's eyes could follow, Tae slapped the back of Saki's head with enough force to pitch the blonde zombie forward. The sudden strike was strong enough the newly Risen nearly flew off the table she still sat on.

"OUCH! Why the hell did you do that?!" Saki spat, glaring at Tae. Crimson eyes widened in abrupt excitement. "Oh fuck yeah! I can speak again!"

A pregnant pause settled over the room as the implications of what just happened processed through the minds of the two still living occupants. Apparently, the only thing Saki's brain had needed was a little kick-start to properly re-start. The oddities of Quirks had surely struck again.

Soon getting over the fact that she could speak again, Saki Nikaido was quick to remind all present why she'd ended up in the situation she had in the first place.

"Just who do you think you are?!" The blonde zombie shouted at Tae, once again glaring at the ravenette while doing her best to sound intimidating. "Do you wanna die?"

Normally, Saki knew her stare was so intense that any regular scrub off the street just couldn't handle it. But this floozy, whoever the fuck she was, didn't react at all. That was just disrespectful! The rebellious teen stubbornly kept up the staring contest that had silently kicked off between the two, but all too quickly she found her new rival's seemingly dead eyes… unsettling.

Grumbling as she conceded to the floozy…for now… Saki turned to look around the room she'd found herself in. Why was her old man sleeping on a… table?

"Whatever…" the blonde zombie said as she slid off whatever hard piece of shit she'd been sitting on. Leaning over the still sleeping figure of her old man, Saki began to slap his face. "Hey! Pops! Get the fuck up already! There's no way in hell we're missing tonight's wrestling match! You promised!"

Belatedly, Tsukauchi realized they suddenly had a rather big problem.

Ryuji Nikaido wasn't. Waking. Up.

"Midoriya-san?" the detective quietly whispered out of the side of his mouth, the rest of his question unspoken but readily understood. What was causing this lack of reaction?

"I don't know…" Izuku managed to whisper back, his mind kicking into overdrive to explain this unexpected occurrence. Of all times for his Quirk to act up, it had to be now! Of course he'd fail a Hero like Ryuji Nikaido when it mattered most. But as hard as he thought, there was only one difference between the father and daughter that stood out to the green-haired teen. "It couldn't be… time of death?"

Instantly, Tsukauchi felt a wave of guilt wash over him as Saki began to punch at her still unresponsive father, wincing as the blonde zombie-girl visibly tried to suppress her growing anxiety when her attacks continued to go unanswered. Of course there'd be a time limit to a Quirk with a zombification attribute as powerful as Midoriya's. Strong Quirks often times came with limitations that seemed built-in to naturally curb overuse or abuse by their wielders; it was foolish to think the green-haired teen would've been able to Raise anyone after any length of time.

That meant the scene unraveling before him was partially his fault. He should've asked the hero-in-training beside him to come in the moment the victim's names had raised a flag in the system. Instead, he'd waited too long, wasting time by worrying about red tape and consequences.

"Well, now we know there's a time limit…" the detective's words were more to himself than the now noticeably distressed necromancer beside him.

"I… I didn't know…" Izuku managed to choke out, tears beginning to cloud his vision.

The green-haired teen didn't need anyone to tell him, he knew he'd wronged yet another person with his Quirk. He should've seen an eventuality like this coming; trying to Raise a family in the same room, at the same time, was just asking for trouble. Why hadn't he realized there was a chance one of the victims would fail to return? Why hadn't he considered the grief he'd be forcing on someone as they were separated from their loved one when they otherwise wouldn't have been?

This was his entire fault.

"YOU IDIOT!" Saki shouted, slamming one last fist into her father's chest. The cracking of bone drew the eyes of Tsukauchi and Izuku, causing both to miss the blonde zombie quickly dragging an arm across her watery eyes. Sniffing sharply, and wiping away any remaining trace of weakness, the rebellious teen turned to look at the two men who were now staring wide-eyed at her. "Right. Now what?"

Tsukauchi was quick to step forward, glad for an opening to take control of the situation. As sad as it was, he still needed to try and salvage any information that he could and solve the case at hand. It was paramount to the security of the world.

"Saki Nikaido, in an effort to solve the murder of your father, I would like you to answer my questions." The words were respectful, but commanding. The detective had used these very words and tone countless times before in many cases.

Anyone else would've readily agreed in an instant.

"Huh?!" Unfortunately Saki had already proven that she wasn't like anyone else. The blonde zombie threw a baleful glare at the man she could just tell was a cop. Her distrust and dislike of authority figures was plain as day. "And why the fuck would I cooperate with a filthy donut eater?"

"What's wrong with eating donuts?" Lily innocently asked, now behind Izuku. The bluenette's confusion at the phrase was clear to see in her big ruby gaze.

"It's actually a slur aimed at street cops," Izuku quietly corrected, doing his best to minimize the influence of Saki's vulgarity on his cutest little assistant. Redirecting his attention to the newly Raised zombie-girl, the green-haired teen raised his voice to be heard. "Tsukauchi-san is actually a detective though."

"Oh, so a glorified donut eater then!"

The rebellious blonde zombie seemed to be quite adamant on being uncooperative.

 **SLAP!**

Saki stumbled forward as Tae sharply slapped the back of her head. Again.

"Gaaahhhh!" Tae's follow up groan seemed to surprise the rebellious girl. Or at least it caught her attention long enough to give her pause.

"Who healed me?" Saki asked, surprising Tsukauchi as the detective only now realized the daughter of one of the world's most unsung heroes was still unaware that she was undead. "Wait! The green bean was the one who healed me?!"

Choosing to ignore the comment on his coloring, Izuku grabbed onto the fact that Saki was no longer glaring at him. Instead, he decided to make the most of the chance he had to speak.

"Nikaido-san, I know you don't like police officers," Izuku began, keeping his voice as placating as possible, "But I need you to cooperate with the detective."

The moment the words finished leaving the green-haired teen's lips, Saki's crimson eyes began to shine just a fraction brighter. Tsukauchi knew instantly that Izuku's Control aspect had taken root.

"You have to answer all of Tsukauchi-san's questions with the truth." By the sound of it, Izuku knew as well.

Saki tried her best to resist, to make a smartass comment and refuse, it was evident by the gnashing of the blonde's teeth and the tense set of her shoulders as she shook in place. The newly Risen threw every ounce of her will power and years of rebellion behind her effort… and only lasted for one second.

"Fine!" Saki shouted, sagging as she gave in to the compulsion, unable to understand why she felt the driving desire to listen to this obvious mama's boy's words. He shouldn't have been so hard to ignore! "But only because I owe you big time."

Leaning against the table that had until recently carried her dead body, Saki crossed her arms and glared at her audience.

"So it all started with this pink-haired bitch, and a dozen armed shit stains," the blonde zombie began.

Immediately, Tsukauchi and Izuku were thrown for a loop. As self-proclaimed heralds of true humans, SEELE would never have embraced or employed someone with features outside of what used to be considered 'normal.' And pink hair, even today, wasn't that normal.

"The cunt came waltzing into the shop, and I shit you not said in the most haughty as fuck tone, that Pops and I had been marked for death because we were foreigners," Saki continued, slowly regaining her anger at just the memory of what had happened. "I'm half Japanese dammit! Anyway, apparently we were gonna serve as practice for a new generation of Yakuza enforcers or some shit."

As horrible as it sounded, Tsukauchi felt himself shudder with relief. It hadn't been SEELE. If the newly Risen zombie-girl could be believed, and based on Midoriya's order she could be, then it looked like it was just a few youngblood Yakuza who'd gotten a lucky drop on the Nikaido Family. While a resurgent underworld entity was something to be worried about, it didn't hold a candle to how much trouble they would've all been in if the anti-Quirk organization had somehow survived after all this time.

Or so he thought.

"If the fuckers thought they'd have an easy job at lynching Pops and I… well… we were quick to reeducate them," Saki pushed forward with a wicked smirk. "I've never seen Pops move so fast! I hardly blinked and he'd already taken a drill to three of the fuckers. Of course, I wasn't going to be left out! I grabbed the nearest wrench and started swinging just as my old man picked up a tire iron."

Listening to the bloody details, Izuku felt himself pale. Even after all these years later, and being out of practice, Ryuji Nikaido sounded like he'd been a true force to be reckoned with. And Saki herself wasn't one to ignore, if her prowess with that wrench was anything to go by.

"Then that bitch got involved, and everything went to hell," Saki growled, snapping Izuku from his thoughts. The blonde zombie flicked her eyes to her father's corpse, before the crimson orbs glowed again and she refocusing on her audience. "Out of nowhere the pink fuck pulls out two Uzis and starts spraying. I ducked behind a desk, but the dumb bitch nicked the shelves above me and that shit came crashing down. Last thing I heard was Pops shouting my name…"

Silence reigned once more as the two living occupants of the room digested what they'd just been told. Then Izuku blinked, realizing something from the case file that didn't match up with Saki's story.

"Tsukauchi-san…" the green-haired teen called out, quickly putting two and two together and getting fish. "I think… I think we're short a dozen bodies…"

Normally it wouldn't have been unheard of for members of the underworld to spirit away their dead from a crime scene in an effort to keep the police guessing as to their numbers and identities, but the incident with the Nikaido Family was different. The police had arrived at the scene relatively quickly, as their address and the surrounding area had been under a long-standing 'high alert' for obvious reasons.

That meant that the bodies of the assailants had been moved at inhuman speeds, and any traces of their skirmish had been wiped away as well.

"As troubling as that is…" Tsukauchi murmured, a rather determined look growing in his eyes, "Nikaido-san, can you describe the woman in detail?"

Saki resisted for a fraction of a second before huffing in annoyance. The urge to obey the mama's boy's orders had reasserted itself quickly.

"Fine, whatever," the blonde zombie-girl snapped, obviously unhappy that she had to help a member of the Police Force. Although, if it got her another round with the pink bitch, she could swallow her dislike and assist, for now. "There's not much to say. The bitch wasn't exactly tall or short. She was pale as fuck. Her shitty pink hair was so long she had it pulled back into two loopy looking buns or some shit. There were two ugly-ass moles under her eyes… Oh, and the cunt acted like a royal fucking bitch."

"NIKAIDO-SAN!" Izuku chastised, having already covered Lily's ears as soon as the blonde zombie-girl had started her colorful commentary. "Language!"

Saki raised a brow at the mama's boy's reaction. She seemed to be unable to see what the problem was, as if she hadn't been using language vulgar enough to give a sailor a run for his money.

"What?" the blonde zombie-girl asked, "It's just adult language. Why'd you even bring a shrimp with you anyway?"

"Shrimp?!" Lily nearly shrieked in outrage, "Lily is not a shrimp! Lily is an Idol Support Heroine!"

Saki scoffed at the claim, dismissing it while eyeing the vibrant pink outfit her new target wore. She was… not impressed.

"Whatever you say… Shrimpy."

As the two zombie-girls devolved into a verbal catfight, Tsukauchi kept going over the short description he'd been given. Double-checking what he'd written down in his pocket notebook, the detective smiled like a deranged psychopath.

He knew exactly who this woman was. And if Izuku got Saki to testify, he might finally be able to bring her to justice.

 _Later That Day, Police HQ…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DEAD?!"

When Izuku and the zombie-girls had been left inside the detective's office due to Tsukauchi needing to go order the arrest of a suspect matching Saki's description, the green-haired teen hadn't expected the situation to so quickly shift to a more immediate concern…

He hadn't realized the rebellious blonde zombie-girl still hadn't noticed her undead state. And, judging by the volume of her scream, which had surely been heard by the officers outside in their cubicles, was also unable to accept that fact as well. The hero-in-training couldn't blame her though. Saki had seemed to have had quite the strong will to survive when she'd been alive.

"Nikaido-san, please…" Izuku tried hesitantly, flailing. He had no idea what to do with a zombie-girl that was freaking out. "Try to relax—"

"RELAX MY ASS! MAYBE AFTER USING A HORSE SIZED DILDO!"

Saki's choice of language remained colorful at least.

"I CAN'T BE DEAD! I HAVE A GANG TO LEAD!" Saki roared, blowing through whatever calm Izuku had tried to create. The blonde zombie-girl checked her non-existent pulse, slamming into a rather violent denial phase. "I CAN'T DIE UNTIL MY GANG CONQUERS JAPAN! I HAVEN'T EVEN CONQUERED MY OWN WARD YET!"

Lily, once again hiding behind Izuku's protective form, tugged on her nii-san's vest. The green-haired teen turned to give the littlest zombie his attention, glad for a moment's reprieve from the panicking blonde.

"Izu-nii…" Lily mumbled, "Lily thinks maybe… Blondie might need to take a permanent nap."

"SHUT IT SHRIMPY!"

Apparently her state of panic did nothing to detract from Saki's rather good hearing.

"I EVEN HAD PLANS FOR A HOT THREESOME WITH MY BOYFRIEND TOMORROW!" The blonde zombie-girl's words froze not only Izuku, but a few of the officers who'd been listening in from out in the bullpens. "Oh wait. Maybe I can still get some. That fucker's got some weird tastes… Now where's my phone? And my fucking Tamagotchi?! That critter better not have died already…"

Izuku could say, without a shred of doubt, that he'd never met someone as rowdy, or scary, as Saki Nikaido before.

Suddenly, the door to the office flew open, Tsukauchi walking through like a man on a mission. Or he would've, if he didn't have such an unsettling grin stretched across his face.

"We have our suspect," the detective announced, staring intently at the blonde zombie-girl. "Ready to identify your murderer?"

"Can I break her legs?" Saki asked, sending an equally unnerving grin right back.

Izuku was not okay with that response, it was said far too seriously for comfort. But the thinking pose Tsukauchi adopted in response was even more worrisome to the green-haired teen.

"If she attacks you first… maybe," the detective answered. That definitely didn't sit well with Izuku, but there was little arguing would do at the moment.

The walk to the interrogation room was a quick one, and it looked every bit the same as every movie and TV show Izuku had ever watched had depicted. The two-way mirror that allowed the group to see inside the room's other half was also just as the green-haired teen had always imagined it'd be. But there was no room for wonder in the young necromancer's heart as he stood there, watching the woman on the other side.

"Yep, that's the bitch sure enough," Saki said without prompt or preamble. The blonde zombie-girl looked ready to beat the ever-living shit out of the one who'd murdered her and her father.

"That's Ikaruga, no family name," Tsukauchi revealed, looking almost impatient to get at the woman himself. "Registered Quirkless, and no priors that have ever stuck."

Confused at the detective's wording, Izuku shot the man a look of puzzlement. Understanding his intern's lack of experience, Tsukauchi went on.

"She's been seen around plenty of murder scenes, quite literally moments after the crime was committed in some cases, but there's never been any evidence that could tie her to them," the detective explained, "Nor have there been any witnesses that could pin her to the right locations at the right times. Hell, we've never even caught her being seen wielding any sort of weapon before."

Izuku had wanted to pay attention to the valuable information Tsukauchi was giving him, he really had. But as soon as the green-haired teen had seen a confident smirk settle on the rosette's aristocratic face, his body had been set on fire. He was boiling, his cursed blood searing his veins as his heart drummed a war song of enacting bloody justice on this woman who thought herself above the law.

Beside her master, Tae growled lowly. The woman in the interrogation room was obviously not unknown to Izuku's first partner either.

"Are you ready to confront her?" Tsukauchi questioned, a quirk of the detective's lips the only hint he expected the sight of one of her victims walking around to humorously shock the pink-haired woman into spilling her guts. The man wasn't expecting the glowering gazes full of hatred that his charge and two of his zombie-girls were directing at the probable assassin.

Lily might've glared too, but the bluenette was too short to see over the two-way window's sill. Instead, she stood behind Izuku and Tae, an adorably serious pout on her face.

"We are," Izuku answered firmly. Something in the verdanette's tone caused the detective to shiver, and the man actually felt a sliver of fear for the safety of the woman he was about to interrogate.

"Alright, let's do this." Tsukauchi said, grabbing the doorknob of the sealed entrance to the room's other side. Steeling himself for whatever happened next, the detective grimly looked forward as he opened the door. "Midoriya-san, may I introduce you to… Ikaruga, the Trinity Raven."

* * *

 **Magnus:** Next chapter has a lot of justice being served.


	19. Sinister Trial

**Magnus:** Time to get some justice done, and some adorable zombie antics.

 **The 0bservanc3:** On an unrelated note, if you're going to leave flames, at least have the guts to do it with a legit username instead of 'guest.'

 **Disclaimer:** Do I really need to add warnings in the summary about dark topics and out of canon stuff? Even after labeling the story as M and my long-standing history of never following canon?

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 19**

 **A sinister trial.**

Ikaruga, better known to the underworld of Japan as the Trinity Raven, was in no way having a good time. What started as an easy and quick contract on Friday had turned into a mess and a half of a headache. How her assignment of supervising a handful of greenhorn Yakuza brats through their first 'enforcing,' only intervening if strictly necessary, had turned into yet another trip to the Musutafu Police Station was beyond her.

Honestly, educating the runts on proper clean up should've been the hardest part of the job.

Unfortunately for her, it turned out that their victims had been nothing like the shit scouts had reported. Granted, she'd expected the girl to give the brats a bit of a fight thanks to her position as a smalltime gang leader, but the ferocity their main target had displayed had completely blindsided her. Surely anyone with the skill to mow down a small mob in under two minutes would've been someone she knew of, but the grease and oil covered Ryuji Nikaido had proven himself to have been a highly volatile unknown variable.

She hated when she was forced to step in. Especially when the job was supposed to be an easy one for her.

It had been her Quirk that had saved her.

The ability to conceal foreign objects using her body alone had always been Ikaruga's ace, even before she'd taken her first steps into the illustrious occupation of 'fixer.' When taking in her slight frame, no one ever suspected she carried a veritable armory on her person at all times. Neither law enforcement nor her victims had ever realized the truth of the beauty marks that littered her body. And for obvious reasons, no one ever looked at them too closely, let alone touched them.

There was one negative to her Quirk, however. She was the favorite choice when a prospective client needed to clean up their bloody messes. She abhorred getting dirty.

In the end, her ability hadn't been enough though. While it was true the father and daughter duo had been killed, the former by her own hand and the latter by an engine block dropping on her head, the job was ultimately a failure. Even a silvertongue like herself couldn't spin the situation to her benefit when all the idiots she had been hired to babysit ended up dead.

But the crux of her problems this time, and what made matters worse, was that she hadn't had time to properly sanitize the scene before she'd had to flee. Just as she'd gotten the last of her bloodlust under control, she'd begun to hear far too much activity much too close for comfort.

For the first time in her career, she, Ikaruga, the Trinity Raven, had been forced to leave behind used shells and discarded magazines for the law to find. The only saving grace was that she'd been able to conceal the bodies of the useless shits she'd been 'supervising.' Even that wasn't a complete victory, as just the thought of the corpses sitting on her skin made her feel dirty.

And she had to keep the stiffs on her until Monday, the earliest that Yakuza brat who'd hired her would agree to meet her. The paranoid shit was convinced moving any earlier would lead to him being traced. Luckily for him, he'd realized his demand entailed additional compensation, though in reality it'd be all she'd realistically receive since the primary job had fallen through.

Ikaruga internally grumbled at the very thought. Such a paltry sum wouldn't even cover the cost of restocking the ammunition she'd used. Who would've thought that a mechanic, a fat one at that, would've been that hard to hit? Even ditching one of her Uzi and pulling out her execution pistol hadn't helped. In the end, it had taken distracting the bastard by aiming at the downed blonde girl for her target to hold still long enough for her to put a bullet in him.

That alone hurt her pride.

"I hate sloppy jobs…" Ikaruga muttered, keeping her voice as low as possible. Even her general disposition of confidence was unable to keep her emotions completely bottled up at the moment. Only the knowledge that she couldn't afford to screw things up further allowed the pinkette to focus and keep her cool.

She hadn't even been able to leave her signature. At least, not in the elegant form she preferred. One given the privilege of dying as her target deserved a tasteful death, not the vulgar sham she'd been forced to make due with earlier. With one shot to the heart for a confirmed kill, a second to a lung, and a third to the liver, the mark of the Trinity Raven was a masterpiece that signaled a perfectly completed job by a legend.

The longer she mulled over her current situation, the more Ikaruga compared it to the fiasco that had become her hunt for that fucktoy the Yakuza had once allowed to escape…

At least she was familiar with where she was at the moment. The Musutafu Police Station's interrogation room? She could've laughed.

The pinkette had graced the drab chamber countless times in the past. Her perchance for appearing at the scenes of her work's aftermath had always been a planned advertisement of her services to Japan's underworld. Nothing could ever be pinned on her, no matter how obvious her involvement might've been, and every time she'd been taken away, she'd just appear the next day, free as a bird. The Trinity Raven had easily become known as the one to hire when you wanted no witnesses and no evidence, and then repeat service.

And today would be no different.

The interrogation room's door opened, and the annoying detective Ikaruga had been jerking around for a few years entered. Like she'd thought, this time would be no—

The detective held the door open.

"Midoriya-san, may I introduce you to… Ikaruga, the Trinity Raven," the detective said, only making the pinkette smirk. Bringing in someone new was also a tactic the police had tried before. But just as back then, it wouldn't do them any good now.

Ikaruga's olive gaze stared flatly at the green-haired teen that walked in, round sunglasses reflecting the florescent glare from the lights above them. The newbie looked somewhat familiar…

"Must you insist on that strange name detective?" Ikaruga asked, voice pitched in mock hurt. The slightest quirk of one of her thin eyebrows was the only hint the woman was finding pleasure in continuing their farcical dance. "Honestly, you make it sound as if you think I'm some famous killer or something."

Right as the pinkette prepared her usual comeback to the detective's aggravated response, two more newcomers entered the room. Taking in the appearances of this latest duo, Ikaruga felt her stomach plummet.

"I-Impossible…"

Before the normally unflappable underworld cleaner stood two of her marks. Two marks that the pinkette had been sure only moments ago had been properly dealt with. Even if the first had somehow survived an engine block to the head, there was no way she could've recovered from such a wound so quickly. The second… she'd ensured her death. She'd unloaded every bullet she'd had on her at the time into the girl after all.

And yet, here they both stood, glaring at her with crimson eyes burning with vindication.

"What'sup bitch!" The blonde girl with colored highlights greeted, an evil smile pulling at her pale cheeks. Ikaruga needed no further prompting.

There were two witnesses to her work in the room, likely three. The green-haired brat had to have been the one the pinkette had thought she'd taken care of the night she'd caught up with the runaway fucktoy. If her signature three shots hadn't killed him, he was probably some kind of healer, which explained… not enough.

And the damn detective was now smiling like a cat that'd gotten the cream. Ikaruga knew at that moment she was out of options.

She'd have to kill everyone in the room. Now.

She could worry about fleeing the country later.

"Ikaruga… Trinity Raven…" Tsukauchi said, barely containing the smugness that was threatening his professionalism, "These three are—"

 **BANG! BANG!**

The detective's introduction was cut short as the pinkette he'd thought was unarmed and cuffed to his interrogation table suddenly shot to her feet, pulled a high caliber pistol out of nothing, and opened fire.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

In a move too quick for Tsukauchi to follow, Izuku tackled the detective to the ground. In that same instant, Tae shot across the room and reached for the hands of the woman who dared endanger the life of her master.

 **SNAP!**

"GHAAAAHAAAAAAA!"

The bloodcurdling scream that tore from Ikaruga's mouth, followed by a steady stream of expletive heavy whimperings, left the room in near silence as the only other living occupants desperately tried to take stock of the situation. Managing to gather himself just a few seconds quicker than his intern, Tsukauchi compartmentalized how close he'd come to death and sat up.

Pulling the green-haired necromancer under his care up with him, the detective took stock of the room. The most shocking detail he noticed was that the now verified assassin Ikaruga was sniveling and thrashing around while held in place by the undead ravenette Tae. The pinkette was being contained by gratuitous force being applied to her… now clearly broken… arms. Jagged bone protruded from her forearms provided a gruesome indication of the strength of those under the influence of his intern's Quirk.

"Are you alright Tsukauchi-san?" Izuku asked over the noise of the captive assassin. The green-haired teen was unable to mask his concern, worried out of his mind that he'd managed to fail twice in one day.

"I'm alright," Tsukauchi replied, patting himself down when he felt no sharp pains of a gunshot wound. "How about…?

The detective's own concern died on his lips as the man finally noticed the bullet hole in his intern, right below the green-haired teen's armpit. Tsukauchi blinked at the sight, unable to process firstly that the teen under his care had been hurt and secondly that there was far too little blood coming from the wound for its size.

The man's shock turned to horror as Izuku literally spat out a bullet as if it were nothing.

"I'll be fine," the green-haired necromancer said easily, as if he hadn't just been shot. Cringing at the coppery taste left on his tongue, Izuku turned to the undead in the room. "Tae-chan, Nikaido-san. How are you two holding up?"

The growling Tae paused in manhandling the now terrified assassin to stare unblinkingly at her master. After a moment, Izuku's first partner cocked her head to the side. When the green-haired teen smiled gently in return, the ravenette turned back to pinkette she'd captured, growling once more.

Saki merely poked at a new hole in her chest, reluctantly impressed at her foe's skill.

"The cunt managed to nail me right in the heart," the blonde replied, "Nothing serious, all things considered."

Taking a moment to savor the feeling of invincibility flooding her as she watched the wound slowly close, Saki turned to the green bean that had brought her back to life. Another wicked grin spread across her face.

"Wondergirl here seems about ready to rip into the bitch," the rebellious zombie-girl said, "Can you tell her to leave some for me?"

Izuku briefly considered the request. His heart still beat like a wardrum, adrenaline and the itch for vengeance pounding in his ears. But, more importantly, there was a promise he'd been unable to keep until now; he felt a dire need to bring justice to Tae, and all the other girls out there who had suffered like she had. The animal in front of him had murdered an untold amount of people, and her sentence would not begin here.

"Not yet," Izuku decreed, halting Tae's growls and bringing a questioning glare to Saki's eyes. "First, we need a confession."

The green-haired necromancer had quickly realized that a simple end for the pinkette wouldn't be enough, not by a long shot. Instead, having the assassin guide the police to all of her clients, bringing down each and every scumbag and abhorrent beast that believed themselves untouchable would be a much more fitting punishment. As a bonus, they might even be able to rescue those who still had a chance.

"Well, with what she did just now, we kind of have carte blanche with her at the moment," Tsukauchi revealed, dusting himself off. "We really don't need anything else for a trial, but additional information never hur—"

"She killed Tae-chan…" Izuku suddenly interrupted, subconsciously directing his blood to consume the epinephrine he could feel his body producing; the green-haired teen didn't want his anger to show in front of the detective if he could help it. "That means she might be connected to some of the same people that hurt Lily-chan."

Blinking at the sight of his intern struggling to contain his emotions, Tsukauchi sighed regretfully as he placed a hand on the young necromancer's shoulder.

"Midoriya-san…" the detective said, gaining the green-haired teen's attention, "That kind of information usually only comes about by making a plea deal."

At first, Izuku gave no reaction to Tsukauchi's words, and the man briefly considered repeating himself. Then the young necromancer tensed, and the detective felt a chill creep down his spine as the green-haired teen turned to him with a smile.

"Tsukauchi-san, forgive me if this is pushing things too far, but…" Izuku paused, appreciating the sight of Ikaruga still flailing helplessly in Tae's grip, desperate for escape, "Would making use of my blood as a truth serum of sorts be admissible? We have to heal her anyway, right?"

The silence that followed weighed down heavily on the living occupants of the room like the inevitability of the grave. Even Ikaruga fell silent, her face now twisted in horror in addition to the blinding agony she felt. The pinkette was no fool; she knew that Quirks of such power weren't unheard of. She also knew that the precedents for the use of such Quirks had long ago been established in Japan's justice system.

As long as the brat's Quirk was legitimate, then any information coerced from her lips would be valid. Worse, it sounded as if the evidence of her treatment would be erased as well, leaving her no way to defend herself in court.

"It… It should be possible…" Tsukauchi murmured, mentally going over the laws, protocols, and other legalities of such a tactic. "Everything would have to be recorded of course. And, once you give the approved orders, you'd have to leave the room. For impartiality's sake."

The fact that the detective didn't immediately discount the green-haired monster's question, and even outlined how they'd go about implementing it, was akin to a death sentence in Ikaruga's eyes. The pinkette shuddered. Betraying one's clients, coerced or not, always ensured the offending party met a messy, and often times nightmarish, end.

"Understood," Izuku replied after giving some thought to the detective's words. It made sense that he wouldn't be allowed to sit in on an interrogation that used an aspect of his Quirk. The police had to prevent any chances of the 'biased confession' defense coming into play. Nodding, the green-haired teen looked to Tae and Saki. "Bring her here."

Crimson eyes now glowing scarlet, Tae began to drag the pinkette she held back to the interrogation table. Ikaruga renewed her struggles, ignoring the searing pain shooting through her shattered arms. Her wild thrashing managed to get one of her legs in a position to strike at the undead ravenette. Kicking out, the panicking assassin only landed three weak hits before Saki, eyes also aglow, caught the offending limb.

 **CRACK!**

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ikaruga screamed again, a fresh wave of pain coursing through her body. Her now broken knee could no longer support her weight, and the pinkette sagged as she was manhandled. With no further resistance, Tae roughly shoved the quivering assassin back into her chair.

"Y-you… You can't d-do this!" Ikaruga forced out through teeth grit in pain and fear. "I-I-I have RIGHTS!"

The pinkette couldn't process what was happening. She'd been told, and confirmed, that the runaway fucktoy had been a Quirkless weakling. Anyone should've been able to push her around, and often had by all accounts. But now? Now the ravenette was some kind of hulking behemoth wrapped in a petite package, an unstoppable force.

And the mongrel wasn't that far behind in freakishness either. Leader of her own gang or not, reports had stated that the blonde's Quirk dealt with machinery, not anything that could break bones like they were twigs. She hadn't shown this strength when she'd apparently failed to kill her either.

Then the assassin noticed it. There was a small hole in the shirt the blonde half-breed wore, right at chest level. A bullet hole if she'd ever seen one. So she hadn't missed…?

Abruptly, the night she'd been forced to hunt down the fucktoy flashed before Ikaruga's eyes again. She remembered executing the brat who'd thought himself a hero with her signature three shots. She remembered unloading all of her frustrations on the runaway, two whole clips worth. The blood that had leaked from the brat had shown his Quirk wasn't being bulletproof, and the Quirkless fucktoy had been left at death's door on purpose, to suffer before meeting her end.

As the memories faded, Ikaruga's mind flittered to the words of her contact at the local hospital. The mongrel had been declared dead overnight, unable to recover from the head wound the engine block had caused.

And yet, all three were here—

"Mind the glass."

 **WHAM!**

The sudden warning came a second before Ikaruga felt a hand grab her by the back of the head and slam her face into the desk she'd been forced to sit at. The force of the blow was enough to break her nose and crack the teeth at the front of her mouth. Dazed, the assassin hazily thought on how no glass had been involved. Perhaps that had been a joke?

"Uuuggggh…" Ikaruga groaned, the room beginning to spin. Weakly pushing against the hand holding her head down, the pinkette managed to turn just enough to see the culprit of her latest pain. A brief surge of fury lit through the caught assassin when she realized it'd been the mongrel that had slammed her down.

Then the door to the interrogation room opened, and a small girl with blue pigtails entered holding a small box in her hands.

Lily was glad that she could now enter the room her Big Brother had gone into. Previously, he'd ordered her to stay outside until he knew the situation was under control; if anything had gone wrong she might've been targeted as the easiest to take hostage. When the littlest zombie had felt a tug in her chest after a number of minutes, she'd guessed her Big Brother had gotten a handle on everything. Feeling that she could enter the room on her own accord, the bluenette unthinkingly brought her Big Brother's special med-kit along with her.

To those still among the living in the room, the sight of Lily Hoshikawa walking into the interrogation room with scarlet eyes aglow was enough to freeze them once again. It seemed Izuku's blood was quite potent, if one of those under Control could tell when he needed them before the teen himself did.

"Th-thank you Lily-chan," Izuku started, shaking off the off-putting sight of Lily's eyes glowing. He hadn't given her an order besides 'wait for him' recently, had he? Graciously taking the med-kit, the green-haired teen gave his cute assistant a loving head-pat. "Now, let's help miss villain here feel more at ease with aiding the side of Justice for once."

Ikaruga, known far and wide in the underworld as the feared assassin Trinity Raven, watched on in muted horror and dread as the brat she'd long ago discounted took a small syringe from the box he'd been handed, and plunged the needle into the crook of his arm. With both of her arms, a leg, and her nose broken, not to mention two inhumanly powerful girls holding her down, the pinkette had no choice but to stare as the green-haired monster stepped towards her with the now blood-filled syringe.

Looking up from her lowered position bent over the table, Ikaruga suddenly gasped. With the room's florescent light behind him, the figure coming at her was cast in silhouette… mostly. Somehow, someway, red eyes blazed through the shadow, twin moons of avenging scarlet. Below, a frighteningly white smile carved through the dark form as well. For the rest of her days, the pinkette would never forget the nightmarish sight as it approached her. Nor would the words it spoke ever leave her…

"Despise me, forgive me, resign yourself…"

 _Later, Police HQ Rest Area…_

Izuku, Tae, and Lily sat as comfortably as possible in the small corner of the Police Headquarters that served as the rest area for those waiting. The space came equipped with a coffee machine, which Izuku had made use of, and donuts that had been delivered by a younger officer only a few minutes ago. Lily had found the presence of the snack hilarious.

"This has been…" Izuku began, taking a sip from his mug of fresh coffee, "A rough day…"

Tsukauchi had ordered the green-haired teen, and his two official partners, to leave the room shortly after his blood had taken hold in Ikaruga's body. The detective had kindly suggested that the three take a well-deserved break while he worked over the assassin. Saki had been asked to remain behind, a temporary security guard in the unlikely case that the pinkette broke free from the effects of Control or it burned out sooner than expected.

While they waited, Izuku wondered if using his blood like this would be cleared in the future for further use. Although the young necromancer still felt ill-at-ease using his Quirk forcibly on others, if it was for the benefit of all, for Justice, he supposed he could learn to live with it.

"Gggraaaahhha?" Tae's groan, almost questioning in tone, earned a wince from the introspective hero-in-training.

"Lily agrees. Telling Inko-mama might not be a good idea," Lily added, throwing her own two yen in on the matter. Turning her focus to the pink icing-covered donut in her hands, the littlest zombie took a cute bite of the sugary treat.

Izuku sighed. Lily had a point; his mother didn't need any more stress or shock in her life if he could help it. Not to mention he'd really rather avoid another reprimand from her as well.

"Yeah…" the young necromancer conceded, "Not mentioning the bullets is probably for the best."

Tae nodded slowly as she bit into her own donut, chocolate icing with sprinkles. While neither zombie-girl truly needed to eat food, it had seemed rude to Izuku to reject the treats when the young officer had offered. The green-haired teen might've felt differently if he'd known the gifts had only been purchased in the mistaken belief that they'd be enough to keep his undead partners pacified and too full to consider biting humans.

"Hey! So I heard ol' Tsukauchi actually came to work today," Izuku heard one of the officers sitting at a bullpen around the corner say. Only half paying attention due to the inclusion of the detective in the discussion, the green-haired teen took a sip of his coffee as he listened in. "That's kind of unusual. It's that time of the month right? What, you think he had a fight with his old lady or something?"

Izuku forced himself to swallow instead of spit up his coffee. What was he listening to?!

The young necromancer didn't know what to do. On one hand, it was hard for him to think of a man as dedicated to his work as the detective as being married. On the other, it made sense that such dedication WOULD cause a fight considering the workload any case potentially involving SEELE would generate. Suddenly, Izuku felt righteous indignation for Tsukauchi; surely the man wanted to be able to spend more time with his family, he didn't need his coworkers talking behind his back.

"Nah, I think he just had some high profile case or something came up. All that 'Hero Liaison' shit he does, you know?" another officer replied, sounding bored. "Besides, loverboy already went to see 'The Missus' earlier this week remember?"

Izuku knew it was none of his business, but the conversation he was eavesdropping on made no sense. He could understand that most of the people in the building, even if they were police, wouldn't know the particulars regarding the Nikaido case, but what relevance did Tsukauchi going to see his wife earlier in the week have to do with anything? Although, why the detective apparently only saw her periodically by the sounds of it was almost more of a mystery.

"I dunno…" the first officer weaseled, "Only six hours of quality time? Instead of the usual two days? Doesn't sound like an equal trade if you ask me…"

At that point, Izuku prudently chose to extract his attention from the conversation. Prying into the private life of the man who'd so graciously given him a chance was no way to show appreciation. It was thanks to Tsukauchi he'd been given an opportunity to study his accursed Quirk in a relatively safe environment and learn how to harness it for the betterment of society. He owed it to the man to at least keep out of his personal affairs.

"Izuku Midoriya?"

The unexpected call of a somewhat familiar looking female officer snapped the green-haired necromancer from his musings. As the young woman approached, the hero-in-training didn't fail to notice how her eyes never left Tae.

"Yes?" Izuku replied, managing to hold in his usual stuttering. The officer might've seemed okay, but the green-haired teen had no idea if she knew what had happened in the interrogation room or not and if he could be in trouble for it. The fact he refused to put a leash, literally speaking, on Tae could have also set off some of the more wary officers as well.

"Detective Tsukauchi has instructed me to give you a tour of the station," the officer announced, finally taking her eyes off Tae. "Apparently whatever he's involved with at the moment will take more time than originally expected and he didn't want you to waste your time just sitting here."

Izuku sighed in relief; he wasn't in trouble.

Now standing at ease, the female officer flicked her gaze back to the older of the two zombie-girls as she waited for the detective's intern to respond. She really didn't want to do this. Hell, if she'd been told the undead would be roaming the precinct that day she would've called in sick or used what little PTO she'd scrounged up to avoid them. It'd been months since she'd last seen the young necromancer and the blood-covered ravenette he'd brought back from the dead, but somehow the walking corpse hadn't rotted away a bit.

How could a dead girl look healthier than her?!

Still… scuttlebutt held that the boy was the reason there'd been a major break in a collection of murder cases recently. Surely the kid couldn't be that bad if the rumors were true, right?

Neither Izuku nor the policewoman knew it, but at that moment, thanks to the green-haired necromancer's Quirk, Ikaruga was spilling her guts to an increasingly satisfied Tsukauchi. His first rather simple question had had the pinkette explaining the nature of her illicitly hidden Quirk. The assassin had revealed the Yakuza corpses she'd been concealing and a sizable amount of highly illegal weapons and ammunitions without issue.

Now the once haughty Trinity Raven couldn't even shed a silent tear as she was forced to reveal the names and locations of every employer and provider she'd ever come into contact with while the detective wrote every word down.

Belatedly realizing he'd gotten lost in his own head again when he'd realized he wasn't being scolded, Izuku snapped to attention and nodded at the still waiting officer standing before him. A tour of the station sounded perfect.

As the green-haired teen followed the nervous female officer along with his two partners, he was completely unaware of the medal Tsukauchi was now planning on recommending him for. Or the all-you-can-eat buffet visit the detective would insist on paying for in the future.

 _Late Evening, Midoriya Residence, Sunset…_

After a long day at the Musutafu Police Station, Izuku and the now three undead he oversaw managed to return to the green-haired teen's home without incident. This was due in part to the discovery that Saki could pass as a member of the living for the time being after she'd been given a plain track suit by the Police Force to wear. Besides Raising the blonde delinquent and bringing down the Trinity Raven, the rest of the young necromancer's day had passed by fairly smoothly.

There'd been a crash course on office procedure, the protocols of which Izuku had found laughably easy to follow. There'd been an intensive lesson on why heroes should never treat paperwork and filing a case as easy or boring, which he'd readily agreed with. There'd even been a rather interesting lecture on human rights and why heroes going all out on villains should be discouraged…

Well, that last one had been given by the Police Chief of Hosu, Kenji Tsuragamae, who'd been visiting for a Q&A panel. The dog-faced man's words would've had more impact if he hadn't been smiling as he'd said them. Mentioning how INTERPOL complimented Musutafu's department for handing over 'packages' in 'acceptable condition' didn't help either.

The highlight of the day had definitely been watching as Ikaruga was dragged away by agents of said international organization, loudly begging to become his slave instead of facing her sentence. Izuku had shivered when he'd later been told of what the pinkette was to face—being sent to the 'Villainously Obscure & Indefinitely Detained, Heavy Environmental Last Line' Prison. It was a fate so terrible even the dark-web hesitated to speak of it.

VOID-HELL Prison was rumored to be terrible, worse than even Tartarus, and could apparently break even the most hardened of villains just by name alone, never mind being sent to it. There were still whispers that the UN's public special prison could be broken out of, but those who were sent to VOID-HELL never returned… and were never heard from again either.

Other than that event, watching grown men and women gush over Lily, even knowing of her state of existence, had been a heartwarming sight for the green-haired teen. The littlest zombie had received so many head pats from the officers that she'd seemed super-charged into a hyperactive state of being afterwards.

Conversely, everyone had avoided Tae at all cost. Which, all things considered, was probably for the best.

"Well, I guess there's been worse first days," Izuku said, opening the door to the Midoriya Family's home. "I'm home!"

The green-haired teen had always dreamed of one day saying the traditional phrase to someone other than his mother. Recently, that dream had matured into including Tsuyu as the first person he'd see upon returning from a hard day's work. Although, with the both of them hopefully becoming Pro Heroes one day, the reality would probably be much more complicated. Oh well.

It took Izuku a full second to realize his beloved froggy girlfriend was standing in front of him at that very moment.

"Ts-Tsu-chan?" Izuku stuttered, overcome with shock, joy, and for some reason… worry. Too late, he realized the frog-girl's eyes weren't even focused on him, but someone else.

Someone… behind him.

"I can explain," Izuku deadpanned, too panicked to even express emotion at the moment.

"Welcome home," Tsuyu said flatly, returning her blank gaze to the green-haired teen. "Please do."

Izuku felt a chill run down his spin. The Trinity Raven had nothing on his girlfriend.

"Wow…" Saki chuckled, smirking at the scene unfurling before her. The blonde zombie decided to have some fun; it served the green bean right for bringing her back as a fucking servant. "Now that's a super controlling bi—"

 **SLAP!**

The delinquent's crass humor was interrupted as Tae slapped the back of the blonde's head yet again, instinctually protecting her master from any and everything she could.

"This is Saki Nikaido," Izuku began, planning on sharing as much as he was allowed with his girlfriend. "I know how it looks, but she's actually dead just like Tae and Lily-chan…"

 _Later…_

It took twenty minutes of panicked rambling, but by the end Izuku had managed to explain most of the situation with Saki to Tsuyu. He'd covered the blonde's backstory, the reason she was Risen, and most importantly, the reason she was being kept around for at least a month.

It turned out that INTERPOL would be sending an agent at some point to take a final statement and picture before dispensing some sort of compensation for their failure in protecting the Nikaido Family.

Of course, Izuku left out any mention of gunshot wounds or interrogations. He especially left out how good it'd felt to use his Quirk on an unwilling Ikaruga. In much the same way, he knew his mother had received an even further watered down version of the day from Tsukauchi, the detective choosing to put emphasis more on the green-haired teen's near perfect handling of paperwork and case-filing than his crash course in interrogation practices.

"…I understand," Tsuyu said suddenly, lightly squishing the small frog plush in her hands. "I'm sorry for getting upset, kero."

While that wasn't the word Izuku would've used, the green-haired teen could see where his girlfriend was coming from. He'd arrived home, later than he said he'd be, accompanied by what appeared to be a normal, pretty girl their age. If their roles had been reversed, the young necromancer was sure he'd have reacted much worse.

During the explaining, the group had moved to Izuku's room, and he and Tsuyu had somehow ended up sitting on his bed. The two were so close they could feel the other's body heat, and as the hero-in-training gazed into wide, froggy eyes, he could tell his Tsu-chan needed a hug.

It went without saying that the door to the room was open. Both Inko and Beru were having tea in the living room, close enough they could hear anything happening in the rest of the apartment at all times. On top of that, with the zombie-girls also in the room, the green duo found the thought of going any farther than hugs and kisses completely embarrassing and pretty much impossible.

"So…" Izuku trailed off, trying to find a way to break the awkward silence that had fallen between himself and Tsuyu. Steeling his resolve, the green-haired teen dug deep and found the courage to wrap an arm around his beloved girlfriend's shoulder. "What do you think… of my… room?"

Nailed it.

Tsuyu easily read the attempt at shifting the mood for what it was, and did her best to show her appreciation and enjoyment of the attention she was receiving. Without reservation, the froggy teen leaned against her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder. It was moments like these that the amphibious young woman was grateful Izuku didn't seem to idolize having a completely rock hard body like many boys his age.

"I like it," Tsuyu replied, dropping her frog plush on the bed's pillow. Gathering her own courage, the frog-girl placed her hands over Izuku's, threading their fingers together. "It reflects you perfectly. It's balanced, not too clinical or sentimental, kero."

Izuku felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He'd been terrified of showing his room to the beautiful frog-girl since they'd become official, afraid that she'd find the medical memorabilia off-putting or the presence of the plushies a turn off.

"You're very kind and caring Izu-kun," Tsuyu added, a sudden feeling of hot static crackling from the two's joined hands and shooting to her stomach. A hazy idea began to form in the amphibious teen's mind. "You've got a heart of gold and you're really intelligent too. Honestly, I really don't want to share you with anyone else, kero."

The familiar feeling of prickling behind his eyes clued Izuku in that he was about to cry, not that the warm, fuzzy swelling in his chest hadn't already given him a hint. He'd only ever felt this happy around his Tsu-chan. It was something the green-haired teen would never get tired of.

"And you know, even though my family's always valued traits such as intelligence over conventionally desirable physical appearances…" Tsuyu said, pausing as she came to a decision. She couldn't ignore the heat any longer. Slowly, the frog-girl guided her boyfriend's hand, the one that had been draped over her shoulder, to… her chest. "There are times when we enjoy the physical as well. Kero."

Instantly, Izuku felt his face catch fire and his heart race. His blood was literally singing in his veins. None of that helped him decide on what to do. The green-haired teen now had a hand comfortably resting on his beautiful girlfriend's breast, the covered mound of flesh ample and soft, and yet, his brain was short-circuiting.

A part of him wanted to squeeze, a primal part that roared for him to do even more that very second. Another part cried out for him to flee and escape the situation before they were caught and he was branded a pervert. An incredibly small part was mature enough to advise him to enjoy the situation as it came, but to not push farther until the two had a chance to talk about it.

In the end, the frazzled hero-in-training settled on locking eyes with the bold frog-girl.

"Love you," Izuku squeaked out, immediately coughing through the embarrassing vocal tick. The adorable blush that bloomed across his girlfriend's face did much to comfort the fumbling green-haired teen. "I mean, I love you Tsu-chan. I love everything about you!"

With Tae lying on the floor, silently munching on the head of her All Might plush, and Lily quietly braiding the hair of her fluffy unicorn, there was no one readily available to disturb the verdant couple from falling into their very own second of eternity. The stares the two shared turned flirty, as did the smiles. After a minute of basking in the love radiating from each other, Izuku and Tsuyu closed the distance and connected lips.

The kissing started off slow, sweet, and innocent. Inevitably, passion leaked out, and as simple kissing turned to making out, Izuku began to gently knead the breast in his hand while Tsuyu slowly inched her own hand up his leg. The frog-girl gasped as she felt—

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS?!"

The vulgar screech was accompanied by Saki's entrance, the blonde skidding into Izuku's room at a full run.

Naked…

"WHY ARE THEY FUCKING DISAPPEARING?!" Saki continued shouting, pointing at several spots on her nude form, apparently unbothered by her state of undress. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BADGES OF HONOR GOING?!"

"W-What? What are you talking about?!" Izuku shouted right back, completely confused by what was going on. The green-haired teen might've had more luck understanding had Tsuyu not been doing her best to cover his eyes with her hands.

This was not the outcome the frog-girl had hoped for after she'd sat through at least ten declarations of the delinquent swearing that she didn't find Izuku the least a bit attractive. When the blonde had requested permission to take a shower, the amphibious teen had been all too happy when Inko had shown the loudmouth where the bathroom was.

She knew the two Midoriya probably felt for the rebellious zombie-girl, imagining Saki felt horrible for being dead and still having to go through a debriefing AND an autopsy, and that was fine. Admirable even. But Tsuyu had been afraid of something like this happening.

"I'M NOT ONE OF YOU PERFECT FUCKING DOLLS DAMN IT!" Saki continued to rage, flailing her arms around, "I'M ME! YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON THE SCAR MY FIRST BOYFRIEND GAVE ME!"

That last shout actually stunned everyone in the room. Then, like a homely saint, Inko appeared, silently grabbing the rebellious zombie-girl by the ear and dragging her away kicking and screaming. The woman marched down the hall with not a little anger visible on her face, although whether this was due to the blonde's choice of words or the fact that she'd interrupted the verdant couple, none could tell.

"Are you two alright? Kero," Beru asked, suddenly stepping into the room. The frog-woman's face was twisted in obvious concern. "Was there violence?"

"We're fine," Tsuyu replied, content in knowing that even if her cinnamon roll had suffered a heart attack, it wouldn't have really threaten his health. "Just a little startled, kero."

In truth, what really worried Izuku was Beru's appearance in his room. He was still hugging the fearsome woman's daughter, and in fact had only moments ago been groping her. The green-haired teen began to panic when the frog-woman began to look around, analyzing everything she could see. He grew especially nervous when her eyes landed on one of his bookshelves.

"Do you… actually understand this? Kero," Beru asked, picking up a published dissertation on advanced neurology.

Izuku really didn't know how to explain that.

 _Wednesday, Ministry of Justice…_

In a truly massive building of wood-paneled halls and resonant courtrooms, Izuku and his zombie-girls sat waiting in a special holding room. None of the group had ever had cause to step foot in the labyrinthine structure before, but today was the day of a trial especially close to the green-haired teen's heart.

It was the day of the trial that would bring justice to Izuku's littlest and cutest assistant, Lily.

"How are you feeling Masao?" Takeo asked, his large frame squeezed into the chair next to his child. By some miracle, the mountainous man had managed to regain enough of his composure to be allowed to enter the Ministry of Justice.

"Li—I don't like these clothes…" Lily replied, pouting. The normally bubbly zombie-child had been forced to dress in drab boy clothes for the day, and was openly unhappy. The bluenette hated that she'd died before being old enough to file the paperwork that would officially make her a girl in the eyes of the law. "I don't look cute at all."

The past few days had been gloriously relaxing for the boy with the cursed blood, if you could call intensive police training relaxing. The green-haired teen had danced through paperwork lessons and protocol rundowns like they were already second nature to him. He'd stood in during evidence compilation a number of times at various crime scenes, even aiding in the discovery of a hidden clue in one case using his advanced deduction skills. He'd even been promised a walkthrough of how to handle a forensics kit tomorrow!

The surprise crash course in self-defense had been an unexpected blessing. Structured lessons had allowed the green-haired teen to come up with new ideas on how to combat villains and capture criminals more efficiently.

Surprisingly, Lily had come to be quite happy as well. The littlest zombie had been loved by pretty much the whole station, and had taken a liking to watching the tech team as they toiled away. When the bluenette had showed signs of being skilled at computer work, she'd cited how she'd always watched her pappy when he'd worked, becoming curious about the technology early on in life.

According to the officers, Lily was a natural when it came to handling databases, networks, and even search engine software.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for today," Takeo reassured, taking a moment to reexamine his own uncomfortable garb. The formal suit the large man wore was nothing like the slacks he normally dressed in. "And remember, no idol speech either. Normal talking today."

"I know, I know…" Lily grumbled, sounding extremely dejected, "Nothing cute today at all."

Seeing that his precious child was miserable, Takeo reached for any idea that could hopefully lift Masao's spirits.

"Don't be sad," the scarred father said, putting on his best smile, "How about some ice cream after all this is over?"

Though the smile had no effect on the littlest zombie, Takeo did have a reason to be happy. Before leaving the police station on Saturday, Izuku had heard the news too, and by Sunday it had become public knowledge, causing a massive uproar. A circle of the rich elite had been arrested after caught committing acts of pedophilia en masse. When she'd heard the descriptions of those taken into custody, Lily had confirmed that the men who'd abused her were among those caught.

There were, of course, other factors that made this case different than past cases where the rich and powerful were arrested and then let go with a slap to the wrist. This time the bastards had been caught red-handed, and recorded on video, by a multitude of witnesses, namely the anti-riot unit that had busted into their 'party-room' weapons drawn and the high-profile reporter that had somehow known to hide away in a closet and film them in action.

The greasy old men and slimy younger men had been found groping and undressing kidnapped children, all from the local area, after a spokesman had given a toast to the group. The men had cheered to the tune of once again having evaded the law and succeeded in enjoying their privilege with no limits. Denials of such were impossible when the reporter revealed herself and offered her camera's footage to the arresting officers on the spot.

The video evidence was sickening, but its existence was oh so satisfying to those who knew how slippery the 'entitled' could be.

With evidence piling up to the magnitude of an avalanche, all the bastards involved had their assets immediately frozen, law enforcement citing the use of which would've made their suspects flight risks. A little known prior ruling by the Ministry of Justice decades ago additionally put these assets up for confiscation pending the result of the trial, a bit of righteous compensation to families affected by a criminal's actions.

Effectively, a guilty verdict would leave the monsters arrested homeless and without a penny to their names.

The normally loyal, albeit sleazy, lawyers who represented the group of bastards had also bailed out immediately, citing no prior knowledge of their clients' illicit activities and an unwillingness to tarnish the names of their firms by representing such filth.

Beru Asui had publically scoffed at such a declaration, and had stated the more likely cause of the abandonment was to avoid 'friendly fire.' The frog-woman had then off-handedly stated in another interview that she would suggest a thorough audit of the firms regardless.

All of this meant a great many things for Lily, not the least of which was the ability to move about without fear of encountering the bastards again. However, there was still a bit of a legal issue surrounding the bluenette.

"Sir, while I don't oppose such an outing, I must remind you that…" Izuku trailed off, failing to find a gentle enough way to explain to the enormous father that he couldn't just let Lily run around on her own. He'd been appointed her handler, just as he had with Tae.

Due to Lily's feral episode, and the extensive report Izuku had submitted clarifying why he believed it'd happened, the QRA had deemed any zombie created by the green-haired teen's Quirk as potentially dangerous. With the only other options being letting the agency take the undead away or putting them down, the hero-in-training had earned the title of official handler, and had been ordered to supervise 'his creatures' at all times.

As if he were handling some type of feral animal…

"I know!" Takeo barked, his hatred for the boy who'd enslaved his sweet Masao peaking through. It galled the man that the same teen was, by law, allowed to sleep in the same room as his baby. "Don't expect any ice cream from me though."

"Pappy! Izu-nii doesn't have to comply to your demands you know!" Lily snapped at her father, "He's being nice enough to let you take me out, so don't be mean to him. I can still say no to your request."

The group fell silent as the littlest zombie put her foot down, both metaphorically and literally. It was a great example to those who were in the know of how the bluenette was beginning to stand up for herself. Being taken under the wing of the Asui women and having the situation with her father explained to her probably had something to do with that.

The room's door suddenly opened, and a couple of police officers Izuku had met at the Musutafu precinct over the last few days entered. The green-haired teen was thankful for small miracles.

"It's time," one of the officers announced, earning understanding nods from Izuku and Lily.

Takeo huffed, remaining seated as his little Masao walked away. As he was still classified as emotionally unstable, he'd been barred from the courtroom. Saki, true to her reputation as a delinquent, scoffed and slouched further in her chair before the urge to follow her new boss became too strong. The blonde had nothing to do with the case currently on trial, so she'd been told to come along, but stay in the gallery as an observer.

Tae, completely silent, rose and accompanied her master, his shadow as always. It was agreed upon by those in charge, with a word from Beru as well, that attempts to separate her from Izuku would be the worst choice anyone could make.

 _Ministry of Justice, Courtroom 4J…_

Ichigo Go, second wife of renowned scientist Takeo Go, was not a happy woman. When her freak of a stepchild's corpse hadn't been cremated as she'd ordered, she'd only thought something had gone wrong with her plans. When she hadn't been able to get ahold of Takeo since destroying the fool with the news of his child's suicide, she'd known she was going to have it rough. When she'd tried to book a flight out of Japan, only to get arrested while packing her things, she'd realized she was in real trouble.

A whole year's work, gone to waste, and she had no idea what'd happened.

The job had hardly sounded difficult on the surface, just a simple espionage request from a client who'd wanted to get their hands on the most recent research data of one Takeo Go. The approach had followed Ichigo's usual modus operandi; she'd casually gotten to know her target, had become his closest confidant, and then had seduced him. When she'd learned of Go's dead wife, and the brat he still had that was in dire need of a mother figure, she'd believed she'd struck gold.

It'd only taken four months of dating after her first seduction for Ichigo to believe she'd gotten her target in her pocket, although that hadn't been enough to grant her access to his data. By that point she'd realized how sentimental the oaf was, and had decided marrying him might be enough to give her limited access to his research.

She'd been right.

However, the files she'd needed had turned out to be encrypted as well as secured on Go's laptop, special software rendering the data un-transferable. Once she'd discovered that, Ichigo had hatched her final plan.

Keeping tabs on Go's crossdressing freak of a child as she had been, Ichigo had known that the brat was striking gold in the idol industry at the time. Manipulating her fool of a husband into traveling overseas for one last experiment before retiring to become Masao's manager had been child's play. She'd even managed to convince Masao to agree to Go's trip, citing the extra money brought in would prevent financial hardships as his career took off as Lily Hoshikawa.

After Go had left, the rest was simple. She'd sold Masao to a contact of hers for some extra cash, and when the animals he'd then been gifted to had ended up strangling the freak as she'd known they would, she'd used her rights as step-mother to demand immediate cremation before anyone would've had a chance to claim foul play. Immediately after doing so, she'd called Go, laying into the man and blaming him for 'his precious baby' committing suicide. Knowing the inconsolable scientist would likely follow his child into death, Ichigo had been all set to leave the country with her husband's work in hand.

She'd already been dreaming of the payout too. An early retirement maybe? Spending obscene amounts of money on anything her heart desired? The possibilities were endless.

Well, they had been.

Now Ichigo found herself sitting before the most feared judge in Japan, anxiously waiting for the prosecution's surprise witness to arrive and place the final nail in her coffin. Her entire plan had been deconstructed in minutes, with evidence, and she couldn't imagine who could make her situation any worse. Although, the woman that stared at her so dispassionately from the bench didn't appear to need much more to do so.

Hanabi Hyūga, known most recently as the Final Judge, sat and glared at the piece of trash barely keeping itself from cowering. The charges against it, and the evidence shown, had been monstrous to be sure, and unforgivably cruel beyond doubt. The slightly greying woman itched to use her Quirk, Eye of Truth, on the bitch for even now standing by a non-guilty plea, but she knew she couldn't, not yet.

Her Quirk, as powerful as it was, had always been heavily restricted, the higher ups in the government not wanting her ability's single hour of use to be wasted. They despised going a month with her out of commission nowadays, unless it was a result of taking on the most heinous of villains or the most scandalous of crimes. And somehow, that list had come to include the case of one Ichigo Go's.

"I've heard enough to send this… person… behind bars for the rest of their natural life," Hanabi stated, strong voice echoing throughout the courtroom. The disgust and contempt she clearly felt for the filth before her likewise echoed. Ichigo had the decency to flinch. "However, the circumstances of this final witness are such that I feel Justice would not be properly served until we've all heard what they have to say."

Crushing silence pervaded the courtroom, all attending holding their breath in anticipation. Trials attended by the Final Judge were always historic, not the least of which being because while the rulings involved usually rocked society, they were also always forbidden from being recorded by the media. Everyone knew Hanabi Hyūga had a Quirk that had something to do with the ultimate revelation of Truth, but no one knew how it worked.

The Ministry of Justice worked tirelessly to keep it that way too. Officials feared showing the Quirk's mechanics to the public would give criminals or even lawyers ideas on how to evade it.

This effort and reasoning, however, certainly didn't stop unscrupulous reporters from attempting to sneak in cameras. Those that were successful were given incredibly harsh sentences afterwards, even if so far they'd never managed to direct their hidden recorders toward the Final Judge herself.

Even with that knowledge in mind, a certain reporter of dubious morals was even now sitting in the gallery with hidden camera at the ready. She was going to film the new arrival, find out what was going on, and sell this scandalous trial to the highest bidding station for more than she'd ever dreamed of.

"For the first time in the history of this honorable court…" Hanabi began, hesitating as she steeled herself for what was about to happen, "The murder victim themselves will be called to testify!"

Murmuring exploded. A cry or two of shock cracked through the air. Confusion prevailed.

Ichigo Go nearly had a heart attack.

Within minutes, half the courtroom was sure the Final Judge had misread the docket while the other half jumped straight to the only sane conclusion, which was that little Masao Go had actually survived and was now ready to testify. Ichigo knew differently than either camp though, having had to make sure the freak was completely dead before sending him to be cremated.

For her part, Hanabi felt a slight nervousness for a completely different reason than the now rowdy courtroom she was presided over. She was about to use her Quirk, and when she did, she'd be shown the Truth. When someone described an event to her with her Quirk activated, she would see the events themselves as they happened. Whether or not she was told the complete happenings or biased remembering, she would always see what actually occurred, her viewpoint completely objective.

It once made her the best prosecutor in Japan. It now made her the best judge. But besides the month long cool down period, her Quirk also put her under a massive amount of mental strain.

Knowing that any minute she would be watching the final moments of Masao Go ate away at Hanabi's sanity. Observing atrocities she could do nothing to stop had always affected her, but when children were involved it always seemed worse.

The giant double doors to the courtroom opened, and silence once more reigned supreme. A pair of officers in full uniform appeared, escorting three teens. Between the trio followed a child.

Two unanimous thoughts crossed the minds of those lucky few sitting in the gallery at that moment. The first was that the child, surely Masao Go, didn't look dead. The other was why were three random teenagers suddenly involved?

Ichigo Go's heart was a hair's breath from completely stopping. By the grace of some black magic fuckery, Masao was right there, walking to the witness stand. Doing her best to hide her panic, the woman began to look around. If she couldn't escape, was there anything she could do to stop the freak from getting her sent to Tartarus?

It was at times like these that Ichigo cursed her parents for birthing a daughter whose Quirk was only the ability to handlessly unbutton… well… buttons.

"Called to testify on behalf of the prosecution, Masao Go. In mandatory attendance, her handler, Izuku Midoriya!"

The prosecutor's proclamation sent the courtroom into another whispering fit.

Izuku led Lily through the shifting crowd, wishing that the Asui matriarch could've been there. Unfortunately, due to their closeness, Beru had felt it better she remain on the sidelines. As the green-haired teen marched toward the witness stand with his partners, Saki grumpily seating herself in the back of the gallery, the whispers of the crowd grew louder. At the same time, the woman being judged became even more restless and the imposing judge watching it all appeared to gaze down on them all with a look of sadness.

"Before we begin…" Hanabi called as Lily hopped into the witness's seat, "Midoriya-san, I would appreciate asking you a few questions as well."

Izuku took conscious control of his blood again, ordering it to devour anything his body produced that might exacerbate his anxiety. Even then, he could only just respond coherently.

"Of course Your Honor," Izuku replied, glad he could manage to do so without stuttering. Fortunately, none in attendance noticed as his eyes changed from emeralds to rubies. "I'll answer everything to the best of my abilities."

Hanabi nodded, riffling through the papers littering her bench. Soon enough, she found the files pertaining to her witness, and the Quirk that had been used to bring him back to life to testify. Honestly, it creeped her out.

"First of all, and most importantly…" Hanabi began, reading over the information in front of her a dozen times in quick succession but unable to process it to her liking, "Is the victim, Masao Go, fully capable of answering questions relating to the events of his… zombification?"

As one, those in the gallery paled at the words spoken.

Izuku nodded to Lily, now wordlessly sitting at the witness stand.

Ichigo Go stared intently at the court officer positioned next to her, or more specifically, the security strap keeping his gun holstered at his side.

"I can Your Honor," Lily replied, showcasing her full cognizance and control of her actions. "I also remember everything from when I was alive… and how I died."

A handful of attendees stepped out of the courtroom, racing to the nearest trashcans as they fought the urge to vomit.

Hanabi visibly suppressed a wince at the words.

The safety strap at the court officer's hip came undone.

"I… see…" Hanabi said, swallowing hard. There were many questions she wished she could ask now, especially those relating to the morality of turning a child into an undead creature. However, the stamp of the QRA on the documents, the bastards, stopped her. "Midoriya-san, why are you described as the… handler of these… people?"

If it were only the ravenette beside Midoriya, Hanabi would've had no problem describing the undead the green-haired teen had raised as creatures. Watching as Masao squirmed in his seat though, and taking his previous answer into account, it was clear the child had his own free will. And labeling a clearly sentient child a creature would've been inhuman of her. The empty eyes of the other zombie-girl were too unsettling to ignore though.

Izuku nodded, sighing in resignation. He knew he'd have to explain the unfortunate circumstances of his Quirk's Control aspect, and why his partners could go feral outside of his presence, one day. He'd just hoped it wouldn't have had to be so public. Well, there was no—

 **BANG!**

Lily's head snapped back, a bullet tearing through her cheek and exploding out the back of her skull.

Ichigo Go made her move.

The now crazed woman had decided she wouldn't let a freak of a child take her down. In sheer desperation, she'd used her Quirk, stealing the pistol of the court officer guarding her. Taking aim at the bluenette who was seconds away from ruining her life for good, she readily pulled the trigger. She'd take another murder charge over being connected to those bastards slated for Tartarus! She knew she wouldn't survive long if they were tied together.

It happened too quickly for most to react.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

In seconds, Ichigo Go had unloaded almost an entire clip into the chest of her target. Then, she turned and aimed at the Final Judge.

 **BANG!**

Izuku stumbled to the ground, the hero-in-training having jumped in front of the flinching Hanabi.

Instantly, Tae was on the gun-toting woman. Before she could blink, the ravenette had grabbed her by the arm holding the gun and snapped it like a twig. Once dead eyes now blazing in absolute hatred, the oldest zombie-girl pulled with all her might, and ripped the limb from her master's assailant.

"AAAAAAARGGGHHH—!"

 **WHAM!**

Ichigo Go's blood curdling scream was cut off as the enraged zombie-girl smacked her with her own dismembered limb.

Trying to compose herself, Hanabi Hyūga stared in disbelieving shock at the two young citizens who'd been killed on her watch, right in front of her. A boiling anger began to build within the normally stoic woman's chest, and she raggedly pulled in a lungful of air to shout for security when…

"Onii-chan!"

Masao Go popped up from where he'd been slumped against his seat. In the blink of an eye, the child had run to the fallen form of the one he'd called big brother. To the growing horror of the older woman, the bluenette did all of this with a chest full of bullets.

"Ugh…"

Hanabi's horror only intensified as the green-haired teen who'd saved her life grunted as he stood up.

"I'm fine…" Izuku groaned before retching. Mixed in with bloody vomit pinged a single bullet. "But I'm beginning to hate when that happens."

The surreality of watching a teen who'd just taken a bullet stand as if nothing had happened was almost too much, the fact that Quirks gave many members of the populace increased durability the only thing keeping many of the remaining attendees from breaking. Many heroes were bulletproof after all, and it wasn't like the bullet had hit the green-haired boy in the head. Right?

"Tae! Stop that already!" Izuku shouted at his first partner. The ravenette promptly ceased her rampage, even dropping the limb she'd been using as a club to beat the woman who'd hurt her master. As if a switch had been flipped, the zombie-girl fell into place at the green-haired teen's side, looking as innocent and harmless as ever.

Izuku was exceedingly grateful as he looked around that none of this was being recorded. There was no way his mother would handle this well if she knew any of it happened.

From her seat in the gallery, Saki Nikaido looked at the green bean who, for all intents and purposes, was her master now, and began to change her opinion of him. Chaos seemed to follow the nerd, so maybe she'd actually find some fun following him.

The reporter who'd succeeded in sneaking in a hidden camera couldn't believe her luck. She'd just struck more gold than she'd ever expected. If she sold this, the pandemonium it would cause would raise her paycheck through the roof.

Hell was about to break loose in central Japan, and the green-haired necromancer would be at the center of it all.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Please don't tell me I have to name all the references I make...

 **The 0bservanc3:** And please tell ME if you're going to leave criticism, you're at least planning on leaving something constructive like advice on how we can improve as well… Also remember perspective will influence character description in this story.


	20. Sinister Fallout

**Magnus:** I was going to write a really long rant here to answer some of the flames that were left in last chapter's review, but a reviewer by the name of Timothy Woods beat me to it. Thank you Woods, I really appreciate how you brought a sense of sanity and thought to the review section. As for your questions, allow me to answer:

Yes, the security guard was standing right next to Ichigo, as was stated, although I admit it was just a tiny line in a long scene. Yes, the bad practices of Japan's middle schools will be brought up again. Yes, Ikaruga will be mentioned again, later.

 **Disclaimer:** I refuse to be held accountable by people who can't even read; you know who you are.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 20**

 **A sinister fallout.**

The normally explosive blond known as Katsuki Bakugo stared at the young woman who'd become his roommate just a week ago with a look bubbling, if barely muted, aggravation. If the two had originally met under more normal circumstances, i.e. not forced to room together in an institution of all places, the bomber had come to accept he'd have probably never given the spider-girl a second glance.

And it wasn't that he found her appearance frightening or some bullshit reason like that—no, what pissed him off was the silvette's self-perceived greatness.

After all, he was the best. And if he'd never heard of someone before, not even rumors, then they must've not ever been too important.

Right?

"Who again…?" Bakugo rumbled the words, deriving a spark of amusement from watching the silvette fume at his continued questioning. Antagonizing his newest roommate had gotten to be almost a habit by this point, although the practice did have its drawbacks.

Like being unable to keep from setting the spider-girl off in the mess hall during breakfast for example.

In her seat sitting across from her irksome roommate, Junko Konno fumed.

"JUNKO KONNO DAMN IT!" The infuriated shout was accompanied by the arachnae-esque teen slamming her fists down onto the two's shared table. In the fading echo of the strike's thunderous boom, the scratching of scythe blades skittering across the linoleum floor could be faintly heard as Konno's arachnoid limbs twitched under her restrained anger. "I was the number one idol of Japan and you know it! Stop being a Neanderthal this instant!"

The female arachnotaur wiped what definitely weren't tears from her eyes as she felt her rage cool as quickly as it had come. She refused to accept the reality she was being presented with. She knew what her powder keg of a roommate was doing, but still… the idea that she'd been forgotten by the public so quickly was excruciating to her soul.

It hadn't even been six months since her fall from grace!

"I get that you were supposedly an idol Legs, but I'm telling you… No. One. REMEMBERS. You," Bakugo said, punctuating his point as he played with his food using the insult to silverware that was the plastic spork. The abomination was the only type of eating utensil the staff gave out during meal times. "Lily Hoshikawa. That's the only 'idol' I've heard of recently. Stupid Old Hag and her shitty TV shows…"

Even with his zero interest in the floundering idol industry, Bakugo was sure he would've remembered an idol of high enough caliber to be proclaimed as the 'best in Japan.' The silvette now pouting across from him? She definitely hadn't rung any bells, and still didn't even now.

"The child idol?! That's who you're comparing me to?!" Konno nearly shrieked. The skittering sounds picked up again, clearly indicating the arachnae-esque teen's continuously building stress. To look at her, it would seem the silvette was ready to deck the blond sitting across from her at any second, choice of limb pending. "And why were you looking at child idols anyway? Holy fuck, are you a LOLICON?!"

Bakugo's response was immediate and no less violent than should've been expected.

"I AM NOT A LOLICON!" The blond roared, slamming his own hands onto the two's table and jumping to his feet. The mistreated furniture creaked and groaned from its sudden and unrelenting mistreatment. Acting on instinct, which was to always lash out, Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at his roommate and spoke again. "You're just a delusional wannabe who can't accept the fact that she never made it as big as she thought!"

This… colorful… confrontation was the day's end result of the two confrontational teen's acting as each other's therapeutic 'listener' once again. Neither Bakugo nor Konno had been getting anywhere meaningful with the institution's staff of therapists since they'd arrived, and in response the director had decided to task the two with hearing each other out instead. This was how the blond had come to learn of the silvette's tragic past.

 _=Flashback=_

Seireitei Institution, Room 214…

"This idea is shit," Bakugo had spat, slouched against the wall his bunk rested against. Why had Bo-kemono even suggested this? He'd already been here for a few days and the spider-girl hadn't said a peep since he'd arrived.

Even now, the silvette that he'd been told to call Junko Konno had refused to say even a word to him. Instead, she had spent all of her time looking out their shared window at the ocean beyond with cold, empty ice-blue eyes. After getting bored of nonstop silence, even the normally standoffish bomber had begun to itch for conversation.

"Come on Legs!" Bakugo had eventually barked, tossing his pillow at his uncooperative roommate's head. Faster than his eyes had been able to follow, one of the silvette's extra arachnoid limbs had snapped out and speared the feather-filled cushion through. Konno herself hadn't even turned away from the window.

The blond had only been able to gape at the move. Soon enough, however, the bomber's more normal, comfortable anger came rushing back. "The fuck was that for?! That was mine!"

In the blink of an eye, Konno had seemed to snap, turning and skittering toward him. Before he could react, the silvette had boxed Bakugo in by surrounding him with her spider legs.

"Then you should not have thrown it at me."

The words had been said with such a calm, almost soft voice. It had been completely different from how Bakugo had been used to dealing with those of the female gender, his mother being his only real experience. This unexpected turn had caused the blond's brain to sputter for a moment. When he'd snapped out of it, the bomber had been too late to realize Konno had already retaken her spot by the window.

"Finally!" Bakugo had shouted, immediately noticing his roommate tense. Brushing off how easily the silvette had cornered him, the explosive blond had pushed himself to his feet, unwilling to let the little bit of progress he'd made slip away. He might've thought Bo-kemono's idea was idiotic, but he honestly had nothing better to do at the moment. And he'd known the giant would ask him if he'd even tried later. "So spill Legs. It's not like I really care or anything, but what the fuck did you do to wind up here?"

Even facing away from him, Bakugo had been able to tell that Konno had struggled not to answer him. It appeared that breaking her silence even once had weakened her will to remain so. Strategic mind finally fully engaged into his task, the blond quickly decided to go with a tried and true method to get what he wanted when force wasn't an option.

Pestering. Some would call it bullying, but weak shits like that didn't matter anyway.

Right?

"Come on! Just spit it out already and save us both the trouble," Bakugo had continued to press. "What was so bad tha—"

"I EXISTED!"

That voice that had sounded so soft only moments ago rasped as it had reached a limit any listener could've realized it hardly ever pressed. Bakugo had flinched at the volume, instinctively ducking his head for an instant through sheer muscle memory. Staring wide-eyed at the now panting silvette, the blond had leaned back, confused but satisfied he'd actually gotten somewhere.

"I doubt that Legs," Bakugo had snarked. "They don't throw people in places like this for just being born. Why don't you try pulling the other fucking one, and start from the beginning and make some goddamn sense now that you seem to be so chatty?"

Konno's face had twitched at his words, a scowl quickly hidden behind her blank mask. But for all her effort, the silvette hadn't been able to hide the internal struggle that had been visible if one had looked into her eyes. Not that he had been of course; the spider-girl had just been incredibly easy to read once the blond had gotten a good look at her face.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Konno had eventually shifted her position by the window. The new placement had allowed the arachnae-esque teen to side-eye her roommate while still easily being able to glance out the window if she chose. With slumped shoulders, Konno had taken one last, shaky breath.

"I was born in Kyushu, to a middle class family of no real importance," the arachotaur had begun, almost immediately fiddling with her fingers she'd had clasped in front of her. "Around m—"

"Fuck, I was shit out right here in Musutafu," Bakugo had interrupted with a snort, unable to resist. "Again, how the fuck did a country girl like you end up in this shithole?"

A pillow, of his own, to the face had been the silvette's immediate response. Growling, the bomber had thrown the offending cushion off, glaring daggers at the perpetrator. Had there been the smallest of smirks on the spider-girl's face for a split second?

"Are you going to listen or not?" Konno had asked after a moment of silence. Bakugo had only huffed and folded his arms with a scowl. Having seen her roommate's response, the arachnotaur had miraculously decided to continue. "As I was saying, around my fourth birthday my Quirk manifested for the first time."

Bakugo's brows had furrowed at that. Mutant Quirks like Konno's should've been active since birth, the physical attributes of them anyway. Seeing her roommate's confusion, the silvette had let out a hollow laugh.

"This," the spider-girl had said, gesturing to her arachnoid lower body, "Is not the result of my Quirk alone."

For some reason, that admittance had set a sense of foreboding in Bakugo's gut. However, by this point the blond had come too far to pussy out of hearing his roommate's story in its entirety.

"My Quirk was actually an Emitter type… originally," Konno said, moving on with her story with a wistful sigh. "I could produce a silk-type substance from my body that could be woven into a thread that was literally ten times stronger than a majority of the textiles even the major support companies could produce."

At the time he hadn't reacted, but Bakugo had been slightly impressed at the information. While it hadn't been able to compare to his own Quirk, Konno's ability to create such a material, if not an exaggeration, had the potential to have every hero support company in the world interested in her. Hell, as the future Number One Hero, even he had been interested in the prospect of a suit that could keep up with his awesomeness.

"But it hadn't been enough for me," Konno sudden words snapped the blond from his thoughts. The spider-girl's fidgeting hands were now clenched into fists. "Before I'd even turned five, I'd fallen in love with the idea of becoming an idol. I was completely obsessed. I was going to be the one who captured the heart of the world. No matter what."

Now that, Bakugo had been able to appreciate. The idea of idols may have been stupid, not even equal to the crappiest of heroes in his opinion, but that fearless, unconquerable drive the bomber had seen in his roommate's eyes had been something to see.

And then it had snuffed itself out.

"But I quickly realized I had a problem," Konno said, a sharpness edging into her voice. "I may not have lacked in charisma or charm, but when puberty decided to hit me early, it came with another curse in addition to the one I'd expected."

Two of the silvette's arachnoid limbs had snaked out from under her at that point, maneuvering to arch outward like a pair of featherless wings. Bakugo had focused on his roommate's actions, and not the image her words could've otherwise engendered.

"These two sprouted from my lower back one night, with no warning," Konno had explained, curling one of the limbs inward and running a gentle finger along its exoskeleton. "I nearly had a heart attack. Having any Mutant features would've immediately ended my aspirations. I had to think quickly."

Bakugo had been unable to look away at the almost tender way Konno had caressed one of her arachnoid limbs. The blond's breath had abruptly caught when he'd seen… scars running down the width of the limb's patella?

"Luckily, I had a stroke of genius before I went too far," Konno had eventually said, having side-eyed her unusually quiet roommate and witnessing the blond stare openly at what remained of her scars. Hopefully, one day, a molting would erase at least that mistake from her life. "I ended up thinking of using my silk to craft a pair of angel wing-like coverings for my new… additions."

The silvette had sighed again, looking out the window at the view that had filled her days since she'd arrived at the institute. A look of sheer longing had crossed her face then. Bakugo, suddenly impatient, had not-so-subtly coughed to regain her attention. This time, the irritated look had gone unhidden. He'd met it with one of his own.

"Every outfit I made from that day forward had my 'wings' included in them, a disguise hidden in plain sight," Konno said, returning her gaze to the window's view. "My angelic appearance must've pressed some special buttons, because suddenly I was exploding onto the modeling scene within a few weeks."

Modeling? Bakugo had begun to get aggravated as soon as the sense of foreboding in his stomach had lessened. Legs' story had been alright to start with, but to the blond it had appeared as if the silvette had begun to go off on a tangent.

"And then, my chance of a lifetime," Konno had continued, seemingly unaware of her roommates growing frustration. The spider-girl's ice-blue eyes had glazed then, seeing only memories. "I was invited to participate in a regional idol contest."

Bakugo had rolled his eyes.

"I won by a landslide," Konno had said, only the faintest traces of smugness present, only nostalgia remaining. "That victory is how I met the biggest idol producers in Japan. And Ai Mizuno."

That had rung a bell with Bakugo, but he hadn't been able to remember why at the time. It had only added to his growing frustration, and the blond had nearly missed the almost venomous way the silvette had spat the other girl's name.

"At the time, she was just another idol hopeful that had won the contest from another region," Konno had explained, tone returned to neutral. "The two of us and four others were to be part of a plan by the producers to create a band of top idols to revive the industry."

A wistful, almost melancholy look had fallen upon the silvette's face at that moment as she had gazed out at the ocean beyond. Bakugo, who'd only minutes ago been nearly pinned by the spider-girl was weirded out that his roommate could vacillate between emotions so quickly. One of the things he'd always prided himself on was having crushed his weaker emotions long ago; only those like his stalwart confidence and comforting rage had been allowed to remain. Only the most powerful for the best hero.

"The producers ran into an unexpected problem however," Konno had continued, completely ignoring the fact that Bakugo had almost slipped away into his own thoughts. "Our prodigal group could only sit one leader. Of course, of the six of us gathered, only myself was fit for the position… but Mizuno didn't see it that way."

The explosive blond had snorted, silently nodding along. It hadn't been hard to see that Legs thought highly of herself, once one had gotten through her mask of indifference and reached the fire below. The bomber had felt a strange sense of… camaraderie with the silvette then. He'd known exactly how it felt to know your place was at the top yet have others constantly getting in your way.

"We argued extensively about the leadership position," Konno had further said, hands once again fidgeting together with a sense of vaguely remembered frustration. "Our quarrels led to the group's debut being delayed three whole days! That… that… uninspiring little tramp insisted I hand over my wings if I wanted her to step aside, as a 'sign of good faith,' she put it. But that would've been unacceptable."

Bakugo had really starting to dislike this Mizuno chick, well, more than he disliked most people in general anyway. Of course, if Legs hadn't squashed her competition immediately in the first place then that had to mean either the silvette wasn't as big as she thought she'd been, or the bitch was actually the better… idol… and deserved the position after all.

In a rare moment of objectivity, the explosive blond had decided to reserve judgment until and if he ever met this other idol. Honestly, he really didn't care. Honestly.

"Eventually we agreed to a compromise," Konno had admitted after having taking in her roommates slowly devolving facial expressions and completely misreading them. "I kept my wings, and my secret, and the leadership of the group would to be set on a rotation between Mizuno and I."

The listening bomber had scowled all the more at that information. The best didn't give in. The best didn't negotiate with their enemies. The best kicked ass and stood above their competition no matter what. The best blazed a trail of victory through every battle that came their way. The best… the best weren't locked away like a crazy—

Bakugo had had to forcibly pull his mind away from that suddenly spiraling line of thinking. Gritting his teeth, the blond had snapped his head to the side, in no way trying to hide how shameful his un-heroic thoughts had been.

Believing her audience's actions indicated their loss of interest in her story; Konno had skipped straight to the night when her nightmare had begun.

"There was a party afterward," the silvette had said, relaxing only slightly when her roommate hadn't seemed to ignore her words. "Mizuno invited me personally. She said she wanted to bridge the gap that had grown between us, and work out our differences away from prying eyes."

Bakugo's head had snapped back up so sharply it'd nearly popped. Had Legs really walked into such an obvious trap? Maybe he'd overestimated the spider-girl's intelligence if she hadn't been able to see what her rival had been setting up? It hadn't been like his own situation, where Romero had somehow gotten to the faculty of UA and turned them all against him.

The bomber hated all that subterfuge shit with a passion for a reason.

"It was only after I arrived that I discovered the party's main attraction," Konno had whispered while wrapping her arms around herself. "And if I'd known, I swear I would've never had gone."

An explosive blond eyebrow had risen at such a declaration. What kind of shit had Legs's stupidity dragged her into? Alcohol? Strippers?

"There was T-Trigger."

Bakugo would forever deny the shiver that had crawled up his spine at the mention of the illicit drug. It had only been in that following instant however that the blond had realized just what kind of deep shit his roommate had been led into.

Even prime hero material like himself had known that you didn't mess with Trigger, at all. The street drug was infamous for its multitude of side effects, and its prevalence of users who were villains. Even being caught in the same room as the stuff was usually a one-way ticket onto a watch list for the rest of your life, and instant death to any aspirations you had as well.

No one, on the up and up at least, did business with a person if they were connected to Trigger in any way. Ever.

"I-It happened so fast," Konno had whimpered, the memory almost as painful as the original experience. "Mizuno had stepped away to get us drinks, a-and the next thing I knew a stranger had grabbed me and p-pinned me against a wall."

Bakugo had grit his teeth for a whole new reason than before at that. He might've had issues with the Old Hag, but she'd bashed some things into his head hard enough to stick. The mental image of some tweaked-out shooter taking advantage of a girl while high had pissed him right the fuck off.

But that hadn't been the worst of it. Not by a long shot.

"A-another came f-forward," Konno had forced out, falling deeper into her trauma, eyes wild. "He s-stuck me w-with a needle. I-I thought I was g-going to die. O-Or worse. It's sh-shameful, but I b-blacked out right after. S-sometimes… I think it might've b-been better if I'd n-never woken up…"

The explosive blond had shot off his bed right then, molten wrath rocketing him forward. But before Bakugo could even growl out a word however, raging crimson had met breaking ice. Instantly, white-hot fury had seemed to extinguish to embers. The whiplash of emotion had stumbled the bomber, and he'd frozen in place inches from a wide-eyed and shocked Konno.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That," Bakugo had spat each word out like the explosions he'd used to toss around like free candy. "Shit like that is the worst. I'll admit, I don't know you Legs, but you don't seem like the kind of punk ass bitch who'd off themselves just because a couple of shooters got lu—"

 **SLAP!**

"I woke up a freak you vulgar oaf!"

The slap had been somewhat expected, but the tears following the shout had made the explosive blond uncomfortable for some reason. Why, he hadn't been able to say, and before the bomber could think more on it his roommate had pulled herself together enough to continue.

"The needle that man stuck me with was a dose of American Black Springfield," Konno had said, shaking once more. "I'm sure someone like you must've heard of it, right? A Trigger strain so powerful its effects can actually remain permanently for the right user?"

Bakugo had only been able to nod at the rapid-fire words spilling from the silvette in front of him. The longer she'd gone, the faster she'd spoken, vomiting up who knew how much pent up frustration and anguish.

"The minute I woke up I realized my body had reacted intensively to the dosage I'd been given," Konno had said, speaking almost too fast to follow by the end. "Drug-induced mutations are rare it turns out, but when they occur they're often times fatal whenever the initial catalyst would wear off. But in my case… in my case…"

"It was permanent, wasn't it?" Bakugo had said, voice low at the revelation. Konno had nodded, tears continuing to stain trails down her reddened cheeks.

"It was hell," the silvette had whispered in return. "The first thing my manager said to me when he called was that he was severing our contract immediately. He refused to work with someone who looked so hideous they couldn't even go out in public without causing a panic. And that wasn't all."

Bakugo had stood, head down, eyes shadowed as he'd taken in the cruel fate of Junko Konno.

"The idol group's producers sent a text, a TEXT, spelling out my expulsion from their project," Konno continued, wiping a few tears away only to sob right after. "Apparently word of my condition had already gone viral, and no one believed my innocence. A rising idol falling from grace after being caught using Trigger was a much more salacious story apparently."

The bomber had only given a shallow nod, having figured that was likely what would happen. He'd learned well the bias of those who only wanted to believe in the exaggerated side of things.

"Even my family abandoned me," Konno had finally said, collapsing against the window, spent. "I was a freak, a monster, and no daughter of my father's. He disowned me before I could even set foot in my childhood home, only hours after being released from the hospital I'd woken up in."

Bakugo had felt his fingers twitch at the sight before him. The arachnotaur had looked so… devastated, her spider limbs curled up and around her as she caved under the weight of her plight. She hadn't been able to look at him as she'd finished her story.

"I… I couldn't take it," Konno had hoarsely gotten out around her tears and shaking. "I just… broke down. The next thing I can remember clearly is waking up here, at Seireitei…"

Staring down at the wreck of a girl sprawled across her bed, Bakugo had felt something within him ignite. Legs' story, as annoyingly long as it had been, had been like his own. They had both been headed to the top, both the best at what they did. And then, just like that, someone had taken it all away.

It had been jarring for him, but as Bakugo had stood there, alone in his room with a girl he'd only known for a few days at the most, he'd felt the oddest sense of… camaraderie.

And like a spark on a stick of dynamite, the blonde bomber had had an epiphany; a plan to take it all back.

 _=Flashback ~ END=_

Present Day, Seireitei Institution, Mess Hall…

"WHAT?!" Konno's shriek snapped Katsuki from his reminiscing, an annoying habit he'd picked up from Bo-kemono. Realizing he'd been standing like a goddamn fool, the blond grouchily sat back down in his chair, ignoring the overly dramatic hurt his roommate was projecting due to being forgotten so easily like a little bitch. "I don't want to hear that from a delusional buffoon who thinks fireworks and a sailor's tongue are the trademarks of a pro hero!"

Needless to say, after Junko had recovered from telling her story the next day, and basically guilt tripped him into it, Katsuki had shared his own. Instead of showing any signs of sympathy, which the bomber would've hated anyway, the silvette had taken his words in and almost immediately declared the blond a foul-mouthed narcissist with delusions of grandeur. The second coming of All Might, she had assured him, he was not.

Of course, she had been able to relate to the blond's smoldering hatred for a certain 'Romero' person that he had kept going on about. The creep sounded like a master manipulator, able to orchestrate events so that the bomber's entire life crumbled to ruin. He'd even managed to land him in a mental institution of all things.

But the collateral damage the oaf had tried to brush off? That was concerning to the silvette.

"I WILL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO!" Bakugo raged, agitation boiling over as his faint amusement choked on his wounded pride. "IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THIS TO KEEP ME DOWN!"

The blond slammed another fist into the shared table, ignoring the resulting groan in favor of leveling a judgmental glare at the arachnotaur standing across from him.

"I'm not like you Legs," Bakugo spat, crossing his arms completely unlike a petulant child. "I don't give the fuck up at the first obstacle that comes my way. You know… If you really wanted that stupid fucking dream of yours, you'd just GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FIND ANOTHER GODDAMN MANAGER ALREADY!"

By this point, neither the blond bomber nor the arachnae-esque silvette seemed to care any longer that they weren't alone in the mess hall. Not that blow-ups such as this hadn't happened before, far from it in fact. Since the second day the two had been put together, their time in public had become infamously punctuated with the downright apocalyptic arguments the two would get into.

And just as with every other time one of these disagreements had come about, the other residents were left to cower away from the two, scared out of their minds. Each gave the combatants as much space as possible, unwilling to get between the two who looked ready to commit murder.

"YOU STUPID, VULGAR OAF!" Konno screamed, sharp arachnoid limbs piercing the floor as if stabbing someone to death. The silvette gestured to her mutated lower extremities, "AND JUST WHO DO YOU IMAGINE WOULD WANT TO SPONSOR THIS KIND OF BODY HUH?!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING UGLY OR ANYTHING LEGS," Bakugo roared back, no longer able to watch his words. "SO I'D SAY PRETTY MUCH ANY DAMN ASSHOLE WITH A BRAIN!"

Silence.

The entire mess hall could hardly blink through the collective shock.

Had the notorious new resident of the Seireitei Institute really just said that?

"W-What?!" Konno stammered, unable to believe her ears. Had she really just heard that? Had she really just heard the words that she'd been aching to hear since her life had become a waking nightmare?

Instead of answering, Bakugo returned his attention to his rapidly cooling food, studiously ignoring the now pink-cheeked arachnotaur as she sputtered away. The bomber's shaggy hair, combined with his downturned look, did an adequate job of hiding the faint trace of red that was rebelliously heating his stone-set face.

"H-Hey!" Konno managed to call out through her whirlwind of emotions, "Say that again!"

The explosive blond tensed, his pride suddenly at war with an impulse that had only recently made itself known to him. That new… part… of himself wanted more than anything to say those words again, to see more of Legs' embarrassed expressions. Conversely, the knee-jerk reaction of his ego firmly stated that such behavior was only for the weak, like the extras he dealt with daily.

In the ensuing silence, the massive television mounted into one of the mess hall's walls was finally able to be heard.

And that's when it happened.

 **"Breaking news. Panic at the Ministry of Justice Wednesday as a defendant was able to acquire a firearm and open fire at the case's groundbreaking witness. Afterward, the accused even took aim at the world famous Final Judge herself."**

The somber announcement made by the single-horned Daikaku Miyagi caused a horrified gasp to ripple through the mess hall. The reputation, fame, and more importantly public admiration of the Final Judge was thought to be absolute. To even consider a person to have shot at her… It was unthinkable.

 **"Thankfully, her Honor is unharmed. Now, we were able to acquire footage of the attack, but I feel it my duty to give this warning first. The imagery you are about to see is unsettling. Viewer discretion is highly advised…"**

The television screen cut to black, before grainy footage filled the void. Right off the bat, the public of Japan was able to make out the nervous form a plain-faced teenager, the verdanette standing beside the witness stand where a blue-haired child was fidgeting in. From the distance and resolution of the video, obviously illegally taken, it was hard to determine if the child on the stand was a boyish girl or a feminine boy.

"Romero…?"

The hated name was mumbled lowly, clearly meant to be unheard. Unfortunately for the blond bomber, his roommate had excellent hearing.

The audience that had gathered by the mess hall's television was struck speechless as the low quality video began to play, unleashing a scene straight out of a horror movie. Before their very eyes, cruel reality unfolded like the work of some sick fiction as the accused, a woman by all appearances, began to move.

Due to the footage's dismal fidelity, to the watching audience it seemed as if one moment everything was normal, the next the accused had smoothly pickpocketed the guard who'd been standing next to her of his gun. Weapon in hand, the woman then turned to the young witness on the stand.

Without a hint of hesitation, she opened fire.

The intensity of the following scene made it hard to watch what happened next. From the edges of the screen, the other courtroom guards were visible, fumbling with their own guns' security straps. Ultimately, they proved useless during the key seconds it took for the madwoman to slaughter the innocent child.

Then, in a single breath, the rampage took on another focus. The gun wielding accused turned the gun toward someone off screen, presumably the Final Judge.

She pulled the trigger.

The green-haired teenager threw himself forward, straight into the path of the gunfire.

In a spray of blood, he collapsed.

Nearly instantaneously, a previously unseen body jumped into the fray, raven locks whipping through the air as she charged towards the armed madwoman. Before the stunned and horrified audience could even think to brace themselves, the new addition to the chaos had reached their target… and savagely ripped her arm off.

"AAAAAAARGGGHHH—!"

 **WHAM!**

Many a soul watching the news broadcast flinched as the agonized scream of the accused was cut off as her attacker brutally smashed her own severed limb over her head… with visible hatred burning through glowing red eyes.

The beating was harsh, and bloody, in no small part due to the gaping wound where the woman's arm used to be attached.

The grainy video quivered, as if the recorder had been unable to contain the emotions that had run rampant through their body as they witnessed the carnage before them.

Meanwhile, the mess hall was silent as a grave, many patients trying to digest what they'd just seen. Many more wondered why the video hadn't ceased playing yet, showing only the macabre beating as it continued…

"W-Wait a minute… is he…?"

The hesitant question died without answer as everybody still watching the illicit footage across the country took notice of the fact that the verdanette who'd only just been shot… was moving.

"Onii-chan!"

To the ever-deepening horror of those watching, the child witness who they'd just seen murdered only moments ago popped up, looking only marginally nightmarish doing so while riddled with bullet holes.

Rushing to the twitching green-haired teen who'd also been supposedly murdered, the blue-haired child gently laid a hand on his shoulder as he pushed himself to his knees.

And then retched a bloody mix of bile and metal.

"…beginning to hate when that happens."

The verdanette's words were only faintly audible over the cacophony of shouts from the court guards and screaming from the gallery. But it was clear to anyone able to still watch when the teen stood up, he appeared none the worse for wear. That is, if one could ignore the trail of blood coming from his head that had no visible wound to speak of.

"Tae, stop that already!"

Mutterings and murmurs of every nature broke out as the miraculously standing green-haired teen barked a simple command and instantly halted the savage ravenette in her tracks. The enraged young woman visibly switched gears, dashing to the verdanette's side.

The video shook and cut to black, the recorder obviously having been jostled too much by the others in the gallery to continue. Daikaku Miyagi returned to the television screen, pale-faced and only barely suppressing his body's instinctual trembling.

"That… THAT was Romero?!" Konno asked with a hiss, icy blue eyes wide with fear and shock. The arachnotaur had just seen two people shot dead, on television, and then… and then they weren't. She couldn't process that information.

 **"As all of you tuning in just witnessed, the Final Judge was targeted but saved due to the intervention of a citizen. However, while the efforts of the young man in question were without a doubt heroic, demands have already been made for his immediate detainment due to the nature of his Quirk being called too dangerous."**

Mr. Miyagi spoke calmly, despite his appearance. The man's somber attitude made it abundantly clear to faithful viewers that there was more to be said. Instead of immediately starting, the man took a moment to gather himself further, shuffling the papers on his desk mechanically.

Bakugo didn't need some middle-aged old fart to tell him any more though. He'd already known of the existence of the monster they'd all just witnessed. It sickened the blond bomber that the abominable freak had somehow weaseled his way into gaining license to raise another walking corpse. And this one had been a child for fuck's sake!

Finally, Mr. Miyagi ceased to fidget and stared directly into the camera.

The nation stared back.

 **"According to reports, and our own station's investigation, it appears there are many facts about Izuku Midoriya that should raise concerns. For example, his Quirk was recently reclassified as 'Cursed Blood.' Sinister name aside, actual recorded capabilities were said to include—"**

The report cut off as Mr. Miyagi suddenly sat up straighter, a look of confusion crossing his lined face as he put a hand up to his right ear. The calm façade the aged newscaster had only just recovered slowly broke as concern and frustration began to overtake him.

 **"What do you mean we're being taken off the air?! We haven't done anything—"**

The station went dark. A moment later, a commercial for all-natural melatonin came on.

Those watching could only blink in shock. One of Japan's most known newscasters had just been shut down completely by the government. And in mere moments. Although, many weren't actually too surprised once they thought about it. While airing images and video of the Final Judge had never been officially outlawed, unless given authorization such actions had historically been heavily penalized.

"So… if that really was the Romero you spoke of…" Konno began, catching the startled glare of her roommate. "How exactly do you intend to bring him down for what he did to you?"

The arachnotaur's question was in no way sardonic in nature; the silvette truly wished to hear her roommate's plan of attack. She couldn't fathom how anyone could hope to defeat someone that defied nature to such an ungodly scale.

Bakugo himself could only stare back at his roommate's icy blue eyes in shocked silence.

Romero had taken a shot to the head, the blond had seen it. That meant the freak had died. Except… he hadn't… or if he had he didn't stay dead. That bullet had done lethal damage, dealt to a part of the human body so vital a single scratch could render even the strongest heroes crippled.

And Romero had just taken it and stood right back up. How?!

Bakugo felt the uncomfortable fingers of uncertainty attempting to curl their way up his spine. He'd learned the hard way that taking down his monstrous nemesis without consequences would be no easy task. At the moment the blond could only think of one way to do so without the freak's manipulations getting in the way.

The two of them had to be standing on opposite sides.

Since he had no plans to ever turn villain, that meant Romero would have to do so. But as much as Bakugo hated to admit it, he knew the freak wouldn't ever admit to his true nature by choice or be held accountable for the things he'd done. Not without a fight.

And now the blond's head was beginning to hurt.

But the bomber wasn't the only one in pain at the moment.

 _[REDACTED], Aizawa Residence…_

Sprawled out on his old, torn up couch, Shouta Aizawa could only suffer and wince as he went through another wave of what could only be described as the most extremely acute case of hangover known to man mixed with severe withdrawal. What was worse, was that he knew the exact cause of his current torment… and couldn't find it in himself to hate it.

At long last, the miraculous blood that had saved him from the brink of death, fixed his body to its peak condition, and given him more energy than he'd known what to do with… was dying out inside him.

Even so, that didn't stop the nigh sentient Quirk from filling him with the overwhelming desire to go and assist his problem child of a student as soon as the news broadcast he'd been watching had cut out.

"Gotta… help…" Aizawa slurred, his entire body protesting as he tried to push off the couch. Incidentally, the gruff man managed to accomplish only half of his endeavor, end up falling to the floor as soon as his center of mass left the cushions he'd been resting on. "Ughhhh…"

It was only as now that Aizawa cursed his past stupidity regarding his diet during the last few days. He'd known that he'd had to be able to get up and ready to go soon, but at the same time he'd been afraid of giving in to the mental itch that had cropped up in his thoughts lately regarding obtaining more of his problem child's blood, regardless of whether he needed it or not.

In the end he'd allowed himself to wind up as he was now to avoid falling to the temptation. Thankfully as his withdrawal progressed the itch for Midoriya's blood seemed to be lessening.

He still wished he could reach out and help the young necromancer though, and offer any aid he could.

Unfortunately, said necromancer was undergoing far more difficult tribulations than his homeroom teacher knew.

 _Same time, Musutafu General Hospital…_

"Where is Inko Midoriya!"

The panicked shout might've startled the receptionist at Musutafu's largest medical center, had the experienced woman not foreseen such an entrance by the woman in question's son the moment she'd been rushed in. Thirty-nine years had given her plenty of acumen when it came to her hospital's patients and their families.

What she hadn't expected was for the teenager to be followed by three girls, each with vastly different hair colors.

Izuku Midoriya had been spending his last day as an intern at Musutafu's Police Station learning a few of the less 'intensive' skills of the peacekeepers he'd so far been unable to make time for. Gathering forensic evidence and memorizing the steps taken to preserve a crime scene had seemed like well-deserved cake after the fiasco two days prior.

When all had been said and done, he'd been awarded two medals after the trial. The first was to commemorate his service to the country of Japan for his part in taking down the notorious Trinity Raven, her capture leading to the identification of over two-dozen of the assassin's contractors. The second was presented to him for protecting the Final Judge without regard for his own life.

The green-haired teen had had no way of knowing what was being announced during a certain news broadcast right at that moment; the basement of the station hadn't had a working television in over a decade. By the same measure, he had no way of knowing that his own mother would be watching said news broadcast.

It had been well into noontime before he'd get released from his lessons and leave the station's basement, his phone instantly blaring as it finally reestablished signal…

"WHERE IS INKO MIDORIYA?!" Izuku shouted again, looking around frantically in utter desperation. Wild emotions ruined any chance the hero-in-training had at remaining calm or thinking rationally.

Beru hadn't said much when her call had finally made its way through to him. All the green-haired teen knew was that his mother had been 'working' at the Asui household, even though it had been both matriarchs' days off. Apparently the mothers had been chatting over a cup of tea when the news report came on. Both women had been horrified at the gruesome footage of their favorite green-haired boy being mercilessly shot in the head.

As it turned out, it had been too much for Inko to take, too much for her heart to stand.

"Calm down boss!" Saki tried to sound fierce, but the rebellious zombie-girl could tell through her link to the verdanette that his despair was nigh all consuming.

The blonde's attempt might've had more effect if her own voice hadn't wobbled pitifully as she spoke, the welling emotion an unforeseen side effect of learning what having a real mother was like only for her to be put in life-threatening danger soon afterwards.

"Izuku-kun!" Beru called out as the frog-woman came into the green-haired teen's vision. "There you are! Kero."

In less than ten minutes, the situation was explained to a breaking Izuku. For ten agonizing minutes the hero-in-training had to listen to how his mother had suffered first a panic attack, and then collapsed.

It took every one of those ten minutes for Izuku to fully comprehend that his mother, the larger than life woman who'd loved him and been there for him since the day he was born, was now barely clinging to life.

Inko Midoriya had suffered a severe heart attack.

The years of watching helplessly as her baby boy suffered the daily trauma of being bullied had finally caught up to the Midoriya matriarch, the media airing his partial murder for its sensationalism the straw to the camel's back. The green-haired mother had bottled her emotions for so long, it had become almost second nature for her to repress herself… until it was too late.

Incidentally, the medical staff had shortly been able to draw a correlation between Inko's condition and her Quirk's recent and sudden spikes in power. Unfortunately, no one had ever stopped to consider how her ability might impact her body, a dire oversight what with Quirk's historically being likened to a person's muscle. Now, they were all paying the price.

For Beru Asui's part, her conscience weighed her down doubly so. The frog-woman had known what had transpired that day in the courtroom. In an effort to spare her new friend and fellow mother the distress she herself had felt when she'd been briefed, she'd decided to withhold the knowledge from Inko.

The imposing woman's eldest daughter, on the other hand, was a particular kind of frustrated at the moment. With her father at work and her mother having taken her boyfriend's mother to the hospital, Tsuyu Asui had been left at her home to care for Samidare and Satsuki. That didn't stop the frog-girl from swearing to herself that she'd chew both her Izu-kun and mother out for hiding the events of the courtroom from her as soon as she could.

"I… I need to use the restroom," Izuku suddenly announced, unable to remain seated by the small group that had coalesced around him in the hospital's waiting room. The presence of his girlfriend's guilt-ridden mother and three zombie-girls made the verdanette abruptly feel claustrophobic.

None spoke out to stop him. None questioned him. It was clear to all that the teen needed to release the emotions that were roiling inside of him. Personally, the hero-in-training wanted to get as much crying out of the way right then as possible so as not to worry his mother any further when she woke up.

As the verdanette left the room, only Tae accompanied him out of those present. Beru felt it both wasn't her place and she had no right to. Lily felt through the bond that there was nothing she could do for her big brother at the moment. Saki knew that her new boss wouldn't want someone standing there to watch him bawl his eyes out, not to mention she was shit at sentimental crap anyway.

 _Musutafu General Hospital, Restroom…_

In the otherwise empty chamber of porcelain thrones, Izuku repeatedly splashed the coldest water the sink in front of him could dispense onto his face. If he held his breath, the green-haired teen could almost fool himself into believing the droplets that trailed down his cheeks were the frigid spawn of the streaming faucet.

Guilt gnawed at him, chipping away at his soul from all fronts. It taunted him with his mother's condition, spitefully decrying his every heroic effort in the name of justice as culminating in just more suffering for his beloved family. It criticized his stupidity, for being unable to think quickly enough to act differently. It decried his stubbornness, painting his acceptance that he'd do it all again regardless of the knowledge of what would come after, as selfish. And when he even tried to consider what would've happened if he hadn't acted at all, it called him a coward, a fake hero.

The worst part was that Izuku knew what would happen now, his accelerated thoughts having churned through scenarios since the day of the trial. He would be branded for what happened. Sure, he'd protected the Final Judge, but that would account for beans when it came to light that Tae and Lily were undead under his control. Varying levels of autonomy aside, he'd be prosecuted as a slaver, the addition of Saki no doubt worsening that outcome's severity. In the end, while the broadcast had been cut short, the verdanette knew that the report would be leaked to the public soon enough, if it hadn't been already.

And now, now he'd be blamed for his mother's health as well. Which was only fair, her condition was his fault.

"What… what should I do…?"

The empty bathroom hardly carried the question's echo, but the words hadn't been meant for anyone in particular. Izuku knew something had to be done, but the what eluded him. He couldn't focus; too much of his brain's power was being spent on worrying about his mother. The hero-in-training couldn't even think up possible options to choose from on how to proceed. Why couldn't he think of an ans—

 **Heal. Her.**

"W-WHAT?!" Izuku's shocked scream was an entire two octaves higher that his previous record. The verdanette could've cared less at that moment, his heart pounded. Besides Tae's stalwart presence, he should've been alone.

 **Heal. Her.**

The… words repeating allowed Izuku to recognize their source, and when he did, horror unlike anything he'd ever experienced before flooded his system, clutching him in an icy grip.

The words were said in his voice.

That wasn't quite right though. It was as if it both was and wasn't him. The words had carried with no emotion, only cold logic, directly to him. In fact, had he really heard anything at all, or had he merely felt the impression of the words in his mind?

Wide-eyed, Izuku jerked back upright, hoping to use the reflection of the mirror to see if anyone had snuck in without him noticing. Instantly, the green-haired teen felt his breath catch in his throat.

His eyes were glowing.

Staring back at Izuku from the mirror was an image of himself, but not. A shining vermillion gaze he'd never seen before bore into him, impossible to read.

"W-who are you?" Izuku asked, subtly positioning himself into the beginnings of a defensive stance. With his current problems, the verdanette refused to even hazard a guess as to what to expect from this… development. Better to be prepared.

 **I. Am. Thou. Thou. Art. I.**

The him with the burning gaze stared back, the words crashing against Izuku's brain like tumbling boulders. The green-haired hero-in- training felt a weight come crushing down upon him as he came to a heart stopping realization.

The him-that-wasn't gave a shallow nod, still unblinking.

Izuku swallowed heavily. This figure… this… phantasm… it could have only been one thing. He'd first felt it during the attack on the USJ, when he'd been unable to act. It had taken the reigns then, and pushed him passed his limits. There was no doubt in his mind, this was that sinister force that lived inside him…

He was talking to his Quirk, his own cursed blood.

"What do you want?" Izuku asked, abruptly feeling a rod of steel insert itself into his back. If he was going to face the force of nature that had upturned his entire life and made his existence a struggle by its very definition, then he was going to face it head on. He refused to cower in this moment.

A million thoughts and ideas ran through the verdanette's mind as he waited for an answer. While rare, sentient Quirks had been recorded since the dawn of the new age. And mixed into those accounts laid a number of nightmarish tales of parasitic ones that evidently overwrote the will of their host.

Izuku suppressed a shudder when another realization came upon him… his blood could demand anything from him, it wasn't like he could easily refuse. Briefly, the terrifying thought that the microorganisms he harbored wished to spread themselves across the entire world entered his head—

 **What. Is. Thy. Desire?**

That… was not what Izuku had expected.

Of all the demands, of all the possibilities, it had to be the most baffling of them all that confronted him. Did this mean his Quirk was safe? Had he truly just been over-thinking the repercussions of using his blood and casting it as sinister in ignorance? Did he actually have a misunderstood blessing flowing through his veins?

It couldn't be that simple… could it?

"Can you fully restore my mother to full health?" Izuku asked, hesitating once before adding, "Without Control affecting her at all?"

It had been devastating when the green-haired teen had realized Tsu-chan had accidentally fallen under his blood's sway. Life during the interim until the frog-girl had flushed his Quirk from her system had been an experience he never wanted to live through again.

That was actually the reason Izuku had consciously avoided contact with Aizawa-sensei recently. Staying out of his homeroom teacher's presence would hopefully prevent the gruff man from suffering his blood's enthralling effects too harshly.

But even the mere thought of enslaving his mother? It was almost too much to bear.

There was another pause, as the reflection of the verdanette's Quirk once again only stared at its host. Izuku felt his entire body tense in preparation for a worse-case answer. Perhaps he really couldn't use his blood without its curse?

 **Yes.**

Izuku almost collapsed against the sink he'd come to grip almost unconsciously. A wave of trepidation and confusion suddenly flooded him instead of the relief he'd expected. If this… reflection… was to be believed, then it set off numerous questions about the nature of his accursed Quirk. If he could save his mother, and who knew how many others, from life threatening injuries or conditions without enslaving them, then why hadn't that been the case until now?

The revelation that it might be a choice was so mind-blowing that Izuku almost slipped into shock. Up until that moment, he'd always held a dark theory that his blood's healing effect on others was only a byproduct, a result of the Quirk's almost sentient desire to supply him, or itself, with more useful tools.

However, that had always run counter to his own wish to simply helping others. The dichotomy had always been a frustrating aspect of his curse. But now it was plainly clear to see, the answer that had always eluded him. The true nature of his Quirk was terrifyingly simple.

For all its possible intelligence, for all its seemingly villainous intentions, his blood obeyed him above all else.

So what did the enslavement of Tsu-chan and Aizawa-sensei say about him?

It was a thought that deepened a pit in Izuku's stomach that he'd always tried to ignore. But now that pit had become an encroaching abyss that threatened to—

"Izu-nii!" Lily's muffled voice snapped Izuku out of his spiraling musings. "Inko-mama can get visits now!"

The green-haired teen nodded before realizing the littlest zombie-girl couldn't see his response from outside the bathroom. Taking one last moment to himself, Izuku turned to look at his Quirk's reflection one last time. The unsettling vermillion hadn't blinked once, and continued to stare back at him with the seriousness of the grave.

A gentle, supportive hand slipped onto Izuku's shoulder, breaking the contest of wills. Tae gave a slow nod and grunt when her master turned to look at her. The hero-in-training didn't need their bond to understand the message; the ravenette had somehow been aware of the situation, and she'd just given him her vote of confidence.

It felt nice.

 _Musutafu General Hospital, Intensive Care Ward, Room 302…_

Inko Midoriya was not exaggerating when she said she was having a truly terrible day. Only hours ago the event she'd long feared had come to pass, she'd had to witness her baby boy being murdered before her very eyes. The fact that her son could shake off death like a dirty pair of clothes ultimately mattered little to her. The green-haired mother was of the firm belief that no parent should be forced to endure such a horrible sight.

Just seeing her baby suffering, imaging the pain he'd felt when that bullet had struck his skull… it made her nauseous to even remember. And on top of that, Inko had no idea of whether or not her son's Quirk could completely heal the brain, complicated organ that it was. What if Izuku had lost parts of his memory, or his personality? What if, what if, what if?!

"Mom?" The tentative call, quite enough to almost wither away in the air, was still enough to give the internally panicking mother the strength to focus herself.

Inko's tired gaze was gratefully met with the sight of her precious baby boy as he entered her room. He looked to be in perfect health as always, standing tall and more importantly in one piece. More importantly, with his beautiful emerald eyes shimmering with unshed tears and his voice trembling with guilt as it was, the green-haired mother was put at ease that her baby was still himself after his latest ordeal.

"I… I'm so sorry Mom…" Izuku whispered, steps faltering as he closed the distance between the two and took his mother's hand. "I know I promised to never do it again, and I know I kept it a secret, but… but I just can't help it! I can't stand there and not try to save someone in need!"

Guilt of her own flooded Inko as she heard her son's heartfelt confession. She was sure of it now, a nagging fear that had only grown louder recently; her fretting and over-protectiveness, her own insecurities, were only causing her baby more hurt. The green-haired mother had known better than anyone of her Izuku's heroic nature, just how selfless he was. Trying to keep him from acting on that very nature had been terrible of her, regardless of the fact that her intention had been to protect him from preying villains.

The events of the trial highlighted the cruelty of reality for her. She couldn't be selfish any longer. As much as it pained her to admit, she couldn't hinder her baby's involvement and growth from here on out; instead she would have to fully accept his choices and support him on his quest to become one of the greatest heroes.

"That's why…" Izuku continued, tears finally cascading down his freckled cheeks. A watery smile beamed at Inko. "That's exactly why I can't just stand here now and do nothing when I could be doing something to save you."

Inko blinked rapidly, wrestling her remaining fatigue down as she fought to understand her son's words. As her mental fog dissipated, her doctor's words returned to her in a kaleidoscope of fragmented memories that boiled down to one finality. Until a compatible heart was found, her existence was reliant on the life-support machines surrounding her.

And even then, the surgery to implant the replacement organ was risky for someone at her age and condition. On top of those factors, even a successful transplant would necessitate therapy and medication that would remain daunting shadows over her future for the rest of her life.

The green-haired woman also knew she'd need constant attention during her initial recovery. Attention that her son would selflessly volunteer, she was sure, even though that would sacrifice his dream to be a hero in the process…

And that was unacceptable. Inko refused to cut the wings of her baby. She would rather—

"Mom… I can heal you," Izuku announced, temporarily solid in determination before hesitancy at the idea returned, "But only if you allow me. If you t-trust me."

Inko felt her battered heart swell. She understood, of course she did. How could she forget that her baby was closer to an angel that anyone gave him credit for. Izuku could perform miracles with his Quirk, even if there were concerning side effects.

And how could she not trust her own son?

"Do it," Inko rasped, the act of speaking sapping her of what strength she'd recovered since waking. "I believe in you Izuku."

With consent given, the door to Inko's room swung open, revealing her son's three undead charges. The trio entered wordlessly, Saki and Tae positioning themselves to stand guard to prevent interruption while Lily solemnly presented Izuku with the med-kit once again.

While dressing the girls in their hero costumes had been a spur of the moment decision originally, the green-haired teen was grateful for his fortunate choice. Though Saki still lacked her own, the others wearing theirs meant Lily had had easy access to the tools he'd need to save his mother.

Standing over his mother, syringe in hand, Izuku considered how to begin. His normal chant felt… inadequate for what he wished to accomplish. There was also his blood's words to consider. According to the reflection, his Quirk submitted to his wishes completely. So that presented the question—how did he go about communicating his desire precisely enough so that his mother didn't become entrapped by Control but was still completely healed?

After a somber moment of silence, and tens of ideas considered and discarded, Izuku believed he'd finally stitched together a compelling directive.

"Oh you who gifted me with life," Izuku began, tone descending into the level he'd used when chanting previously. At the edges of his consciousness, the green-haired teen felt a twitch shiver throughout his entire being. He hoped that the feeling was his blood coming to attention and heeding his words. "Who built my strength and hope through strife… Of one body, mind, and soul, I swear to you this chosen goal. In this hour, your time of need, I offer you this blessed creed; Freely, do I my blood impart, to freely mend your tired heart."

Inko hardly reacted at all when Izuku stuck himself with the empty syringe, extracting the needed amount of blood. The green-haired woman's entire focus was on her baby, how solemn and melancholic he appeared even as he worked to perform a miracle. Likewise, the homely woman barely felt it when her son injected her with the syringe's contents.

It was an odd feeling, knowing her child's blood was flowing through her veins at that moment, traveling to her heart to repair life-threatening damage. It didn't feel unnatural at all, and no invasive sensation set her on edge like she might've expected.

Instead, Inko felt… strangely at peace.

While the immediate fallout of the trial's illicit footage had now been handled, Izuku was unfortunately completely unaware of the unintended audience he'd procured. In the shadows, figuratively and literally, many an interested party was even at that moment examining the surprising oddity that was Izuku Midoriya. And as the video ended over and over again, many observers came to the same conclusion.

Izuku Midoriya was a prize indeed. And soon enough, one way or another, his Quirk, his very genetic makeup, would be theirs.

 _[REDACTED], [REDACTED] Bar…_

Sequestered far from any searching eyes, the only two combatants who'd managed to escape the failed assault on UA's USJ facility could only stare at their ancient television set as they tried to digest the gruesome scene they'd just witnessed. The first to gather themselves immediately shot to his feet, the stool he'd been sitting on clattering to the ground.

"That's…! That's the brat who… But how…" The lanky man, currently only wearing a single hand over his face, could hardly formulate a coherent sentence. His lithe body shook, a sign of his disintegrating self-control.

The little shit that had blasted his face with a gun of all things had just stood up, in clear view for all to see, after being shot in the head while playing hero. The only reasonable conclusion the pale-haired young man could conceive of was that the brat had somehow found a way to use fucking cheat codes!

But… that didn't explain that monster of a girl who'd backed him up…

"How brutal…" Commented the bartender, and only other occupant, of the establishment. The acidic yellow lights that functioned as eyes for the man whose body was otherwise a roiling black fog in a suit couldn't look away from the utterly savage beating the ravenette in question was giving the accused. And with her own severed arm no less! "There is no possible way that woman survived such egregious injuries…"

When the video ended, their own recording of the original broadcast, the entire sequence of events was still burned into their minds. The younger of the two men suddenly slammed a fist onto the bar, rattling glassware. A wild look could be seen between the fingers of the hand covering his face.

He'd just had a revelation.

"That's it!" The lanky villain hoarsely screamed. "That little shit must've been an S-Level healer the whole fucking time! No wonder he could fuck up our operation like that!"

The man's compatriot internally hated moments like these, when his leader would equate everything to his videogames. The boy needed to take these matters seriously. However, even the mist-based villain had to admit there was some validity to the analogy.

A healing Quirk of such stature could explain many of the inconsistencies they'd witnessed at the USJ, from Eraserhead's confounding and instantaneous recovery to the survival of the savage black-haired girl who'd been broken by Nomu. It would even rationalize the impossibility of someone being unaffected by his leader's own devastating Quirk.

And while a bullet to the head was normally fatal to even the greatest of natural regenerators, apparently the child in question possessed a Quirk far stronger than any other ever recorded. The implications were endless.

 ** _"If that is true…"_** A sinister voice rose from a static filled monitor to the side of the bar, 'AUDIO ONLY' the only words discernable over the chaotic screen, **_"Then the heroes certainly shouldn't be allowed the honor of having him."_**

The two villains in the room instantly snapped to attention, giving the monitor their complete focus.

"Sensei…" The lanky villain began, slightly wary, "What should we do about him then?"

For half a minute, silence reigned throughout the bar. Neither villain dared to speak again before the voice from the monitor had a chance to answer.

 ** _"For now, research,"_** the voice commanded, though the words were no more harshly spoken than a suggestion. **_"The days to come will be hell on earth for that poor boy, I assure you. Let us ensure that, when the time is right, he is given the proper options to confront the public outcry that will soon dog his every step."_**

The lanky villain grinned like a madman, his lips pulling hard enough to slip from underneath the hand covering his face. The prospect of adding such a powerful healer to his party made him excited. Conversely, the bartender gave no outward sign of a reaction, the elder villain knowing what the owner of the voice from the monitor was actually thinking at the moment.

He was wary. A Quirk as powerful as they'd just witnessed shouldn't have escaped his notice for so long. Historically, those with powers that could prove useful were ferretted out and brought to his attention before those who wielded them even reached their tenth birthday. And yet, somehow this boy had been a complete unknown.

That meant one of two things.

Either a third party was working to hide information from them, or the boy's Quirk had started off much weaker and had actually evolved to the point it was currently at.

Both possibilities were concerning.

 _Shizuoka Prefecture, the Todoroki Household…_

Shoto Todoroki had been having what passed as a family lunch, only his sister Fuyumi and bastard of a father present. As usual, between himself, the soft-spoken teacher, and the Flame Hero, there hadn't been much to talk about, so it had been silently agreed upon by the dysfunctional family to turn on the television. Immediately the news had blared on, delivering a breaking report about a certain green-haired necromancer protecting the Final Judge from life threatening injuries.

"H-How did he do that?!" Fuyumi asked in utter shock. Just like everyone else who'd watched the illicitly taken video, she'd seen plain as day the verdanette survive a bullet to the head like it was nothing.

Endeavor mulled over what he'd just seen in stalwart silence. He'd seen an untold amount of Quirks over the years as a Pro Hero, and while others might not know it, abilities that could allow for the survival of such attacks weren't as uncommon as the public thought. However, those same abilities usually included noticeable activation or body modification, neither of which the green-haired runt on the television had displayed.

Curious.

"I didn't think Midoriya's regeneration extended to brain damage…" Shoto murmured to himself without thinking. Truthfully, the heterochromatic had been so focused on the video that he'd forgotten his sister and bastard father were still in the room.

They, unfortunately, hadn't forgotten him.

"Wait!" Fuyumi shouted, whipping around to face her little brother. "You know him?"

Quietly, Endeavor went back to eating his meal, covertly listening in to his children's conversation. The brusk man, interested as he was, knew that if he attempted to ask his own questions, his rebellious son would clam up out of spite.

"Hmm…?" Shoto hummed, still too engrossed in his own thoughts to consider his words, "Oh, he's my classmate…"

Flicking his eyes to his sister, the heterochromatic belatedly realized the young woman wouldn't be satisfied by his short answer. Sighing, the dual-colored teen launched into the exploits of the young necromancer that he knew of, once again overlooking who else was present.

Forgotten, Endeavor allowed his smile to turn wicked.

"He can do all that?!" Fuyumi exclaimed. The young teacher was amazed that someone with that kind of power hadn't turned to villainy by now. She was sure she wouldn't know the first thing to do with a student like that.

She wasn't even sure she was happy about her brother being classmates with the green-haired teen now.

"This Midoriya sounds most interesting," Endeavor said abruptly, finally speaking. The booming voice of their father startled the conversing children into instant silence. "A Quirk like that is far too powerful to ignore."

At that moment, Shoto Todoroki realized he'd fucked up.

Meanwhile, as he stood up from the table, meal finished, Endeavor allowed his thoughts to spin plans for the future. The green-haired boy was something else, a diamond in the rough of the weak masses. Such genetic potential as his should be put to good use immediately, not allowed to squander itself in the foolishness of youth.

Walking away from his current masterpiece and first failure, Enji Todoroki contemplated how to proceed. It would have been preferable if this Midoriya had been female. Breeding with Shoto would have no doubt given him a new, even better weapon to unseat All Might with little trouble.

But, as things stood, the Flame Hero supposed his daughter would just have to give birth to a proper candidate for his masterpiece to mate with. Endeavor nodded to himself. Yes, that would be perfect. Then his blood would be in the offspring twice over, and its magnificence would be undeniable!

 _[REDACTED], [REDACTED] Compound…_

Cast in silhouette by the television he watched, a lone man studiously took deep breaths to prevent himself from vomiting at what he'd just watched. The scene had been nightmarish, a confirmation of every fear he'd ever had since he was a child.

Slowly, the deep breaths worked, and the shaking that had barely been suppressed quieted. Now still, the man took a further moment to center himself. It wouldn't do for his subordinates to see even a hint of weakness on his part. He knew that at least one wouldn't hesitate to take a chance at him if he did.

Standing, the man swung his fur-shouldered jacket from the rack it'd been placed on and put the garment on. Reaching over to his desk, he grabbed the lone item resting there and put it on as well.

Mask in place, the man pulled out his phone with gloved hands.

"Chronostasis, meet me in the medical bay immediately," the man said, voice firm and unyielding. There was no trace of the panic that had nearly overtaken him only moments ago. "The Quirk disease has evolved. I just witnessed it bring an infected back to life. We need to step up our plans."

The man took a single step forward before halting, a thought crossing his mind.

"And remember to bring Eri."

 _Musutafu General Hospital, Intensive Care Ward, Room 302…_

Izuku Midoriya was unaware of the fact, but at the moment, he was in more trouble that he could ever have imagined.

* * *

 **Magnus:** I always try to answer reviews. However, I will not do so if answering them means giving spoilers, or if there is nothing to really answer.


	21. Sinister Request

**Magnus:** Time to explore how our dear cinnamon roll experiences the shift from self-recrimination to actually embracing his power. However, this doesn't mean he's fully healed, merely getting better. Also, thank you again Timothy Woods, for taking the time to explain how context is important for a story.

 **Disclaimer:** What would we do without people who are able to read and understand context?!

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 21**

 **A sinister request.**

Ichigo No-name, who had only recently officially lost the right to the name Go, realized not for the first time that she was in dire straits. Her despair at witnessing the life she'd earned through blood, sweat, and tears—though not always her own—crumbing before her at the hands of her freakish step-child, who should have been a rotting corpse, had made her snap. In a fit of insanity she'd attempted the inconceivable.

And thanks to her longtime employer's generous covert training, she'd nearly succeeded. The woman hadn't known there was a monster in the courtroom however, and that single mistake had cost her everything all over again.

It wasn't fair.

She'd worked for everything she'd ever had in her shitty life, ever since the week before she'd turned four and her Quirk had manifested. Being an Emitter type wasn't all it was cracked up to be when your ability was something worthless like 'Unbutton.' Her childhood had consisted of broken dreams and pitying glances, snide comments from mean spirited classmates, and worst of all, disappointment in the eyes of her parents.

It wasn't fair.

When she'd turned fourteen, her father had, under the pretense of making her and her waste of a Quirk useful, begun to introduce her to men that were… appreciative… of a Quirk such as hers. Ichigo had run out of tears quickly after the first few of these meetings, but it had been at the end of one particular one that she'd had an epiphany.

As she'd laid there, still wallowing in shock on top of ruffled sheets and feeling the bruises already forming on her face and stomach, she'd realized that if she didn't want what was happening to her to be her life forever, she'd need to take action.

So she had.

From that day forward, Ichigo had worked hard to remake herself into the most cunning, devious, and ruthless person she could. She'd played nice with her tormentors in school, winning the brainless cunts over with ease. She'd used her Quirk to utterly embarrass rising competition, it turned out having your pants or skirt drop in the middle of class during a speech damaged one's reputation considerably. She'd used and abused anyone she could, however she could, to get what she wanted.

She'd played classmates, seduced teachers, allied with likeminded individuals, and even paid lesser gangs to intimidate those who thought to oppose her. Nothing was below her, as she'd already started from the bottom.

She'd ruled her middle school. She'd been in the running for queen of her high school. College abroad had been a challenge, but her tenacity and ruthlessness had made her a force to be reckoned with regardless.

After graduating, she'd wasted no time in ruining her father, gleefully utilizing the contacts and blackmail she'd gathered over the years to their fullest potential. Throughout her scholastic career, the man had never once stopped scheduling 'meetings' with 'appreciative' men he'd find from who-knew-where. Ichigo still felt slightly cheated that he'd committed suicide after only the second sexual misconduct scandal.

Nevertheless, her reputation had preceded her, and she'd eventually gained the attention of the one who'd come to be her longest running and most profitable employer. After a rather… rigorous… but unquestionably pleasant interview, Ichigo had thought she'd been set for life.

It wasn't fair.

Now, Ichigo found herself laid out on the bare cot of a hospital bed she'd woken up in as she waited listlessly for today's torturer to arrive. As if being thrown into a maximum-security prison wasn't bad enough, now she knew she'd do so with only one functional arm and an altogether ruined body, the one tool that had never failed her before.

A flash of pain seared through Ichigo's nerves as her thoughts turned once again to the savage that had accosted her in the courtroom. The crazed ravenette who'd ripped off her arm had done an incredibly thorough job of breaking her, so much so that the twitchy doctor who'd spoken to her after she'd first woken up had estimated that total recovery was nigh impossible now, even so soon after the initial injuries had been sustained.

It wasn't fair.

According to the quack, the bones of her dismembered arm had been shattered to the point they could never mend properly, making the fact the now useless limb had somehow been reattached that much more bittersweet. Ichigo had also been told the fractures her skull had sustained throughout the attack would continue to ache for the rest of her life, and it was doubtful pain medication would help too much. On top of that, her right eye constantly saw flashes and blurred, exacerbating the migraines that plagued her every waking moment.

The woman wondered why the doctors even bothered securing her wrists and ankles to her bed.

It wasn't fair.

At least there was a laughable silver lining to her situation. According to the shit lawyer that had been appointed as her defense when her employer's had failed to show, another hit to Ichigo's ego, there was at least a chance that the brats who'd gotten involved in the courtroom wouldn't be able to press additional charges against her. After all, every one of the little shits had left that room in perfect health.

Two centuries was a long enough sentence anyway. It all irked Ichigo to no end.

It wasn't fair.

The brats would live without even a single scar to show for their efforts, while she would never fully heal from her injuries AND be sent to prison for life. She couldn't even see a way to turn anything around. What could she do, ask for house arrest? Plead to be sent to a low security prison's medical ward as a permanent patient? Writing a book about the unfairness of her treatment probably wouldn't go anywhere…

Absently, Ichigo registered the door to her room being opened, the officers standing in the hallway guarding her speaking in low tones with whoever had approached. A few brief words were said before the uniformed men allowed the newcomer to enter. By the sound the figure made, whoever it was had brought one of those rickety hospital carts with them today.

It wasn't fair.

Ichigo couldn't even find the strength to move her head enough to properly get a look at her guest until said person was towering over her. Once her field of vision was filled…

"Well hello there!" Chirped a voice that was disturbingly attempting to remain some version of feminine. "It's time for your routine cleaning Miss!"

The person who'd walked into the room made Ichigo simultaneously pale and flush in disgusted rage. It was another one of those cross-dressing freaks, just like her now ex-step-child! Unlike Takeo's abomination of a son, this man was far too burly, hairy, and over all masculine to ever hope to pass as a woman.

Ichigo felt her stomach turn, for once not a symptom of her ever-present migraines. She'd grown to hate people like this man. Takeo's little freak being a leading cause of her current situation, and the downfall of her hard earned life, only added fuel to the fire.

It wasn't fair.

"Today we're going to change your covers too darling," the cross-dressing nurse announced, still smiling cheerfully. The man held up a tray holding an adjustable leather gag, bandages, and a number of syringes. "You remember the process right? And don't you worry, I've done this before."

The woman in the bed fought to roll her eyes in helpless exasperation. Great. Today's torturer was this freak. Just her luck. Managing a tiny nod, Ichigo flinched as even that minute motion shot pain from her head, down her spine, to her toes. Even speaking hurt.

It wasn't fair.

By now, Ichigo had realized that getting any better quality medical treatment at the facility she was currently in would be next to impossible. Even her useless, reattached arm looked like a high school student had stuck it back on without any surgical know-how. All things considered, as much as she hated to admit it, at least trained monkeys weren't the ones performing this agonizing and humiliating procedure.

"Alrighty, lightly bite into the gag now please," requested the burly cross-dresser stuffed into a nurse's outfit, raising the wrapped leather tool to Ichigo's mouth. As soon as she bit into it, a fat-lipped grin spread across the man's face. "Now, let's just adjust it right away so it won't fall out or hurt you now."

A suppressed grunt of pain sieved through the gag as the abused nerves in Ichigo's neck lit up like a wildfire. The woman was pretty damn sure the beastly thing attending her was being far less gentle than possible.

It wasn't fair.

A soft knock at the door drew the attention of both Ichigo and the cross-dressing nurse.

"Miss, we just received word our shift replacements are going to be late," the officer on the right said with an even voice, clearly recognizing the individual attending his prisoner, "We're thinking of going for a cup of coffee. Will you be alright all alone with the convict for… ten minutes?"

Ichigo fought to keep her seething emotions from showing themselves. The jab, the sarcasm, none of it escaped her. She could tell when someone was fucking mocking her damn it. But she couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Her injuries were better restraints than the straps tying her to her bed.

It wasn't fair.

"Oh don't you worry about me sweetheart," the beastly freak shot back, acting like some flustered lady. "This is going to take some time anyway. You two could even take a thirty minute break and I'd still be here when you got back."

If she'd been able to speak, Ichigo would have added that a full hour would've been fine too. The less time she spent with the straps on the better.

"I… see," the officer replied, nodding slightly. "We'll see what happens then. It shouldn't take that long though."

The bear-sized cross-dresser returned to his work, Ichigo watching him as he placed his phone over the monitor tracking her vitals, checked her condition notes, and beyond a doubt did everything possible to drag out the awful suspense she felt as she waited to be moved. All of her injuries, re-attached arm included, without fail caused the next step in her torture to make her scream. The gag had been added after the first time.

It wasn't fair.

Finally, the cross-dresser finished the normal cleaning procedures. The time had come for her broken body to be moved. Ichigo could already feel her nerves firing, anticipating the coming agony.

"Now then, let's take this away for a bit…" the cross-dresser said, taking the emergency button from Ichigo, "And say, you don't mind if I play a video while we do this do you? It has music!"

The question was ludicrous, but Ichigo only allowed her eyes to finally roll in their battered sockets in answer. Having background noise to cover her screams was probably allowed by now. No one wanted to deal with a criminal like her, so who knows what they promised the freak currently taking care of her to get him down here?

It wasn't fair.

"Oh you're going to love it!" The cross-dresser gushed, whipping out a small data stick from his pocket and plugging it into the television that had been mounted over a corner of the room. The man unmuted the device as the video began to load. "This idol is my favorite ever! She made my life so much brighter!"

Ichigo could've cared less, but then the screen began to play. A spotlight snapped on, and a small girl with twin-tails of sky blue was revealed. The girl smiled widely and began her routine, addressing the audience with a cheerful attitude and adorable demeanor. Everything the little idol said spread a message of love freely given and self-acceptance, decrying the restraints people placed on both due to gender…

Ichigo's blood ran cold.

It was Takeo's freak of a son on the screen.

It wasn't fair.

"You know…" The burly cross-dresser drawled, attitude changing as his words slipped into a somber tone, "It broke my heart when I heard that such an adorable little munchkin had suffered such a terrible fate."

At that moment, Ichigo knew she was in more trouble than she ever had been in before. She knew this had been a possibility too, that once Masao and Lily were connected as being one and the same someone might come after her to take revenge for her part in the child's death. And now, here she was… bound and gagged without even an emergency call button to call for help.

It wasn't fair.

"I think… I think if she'd told me to stop being a villain, I might've even done it. Who knows, I might've even become a heroine instead…" The burly cross-dresser mused, and Ichigo felt her stomach clench, finally recognizing the face of the one who'd been caring for her. "Oh well, I guess some things just aren't meant to be, huh?"

Ichigo trembled; there was no mistaking it. She'd never seen this villain without sunglasses before, but there was no doubt left in her mind now.

"Kind of like finding a handsome man who doesn't judge a woman on her physical appearance," the villain in disguise growled, a baseball bat adorned with rusty nails appearing from the shadows, "Or, you know, you living another day."

Ichigo forced down an instinctive need to vomit. She was stuck in the same room as the villain known as Magne… and there was no way out.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

"Thanks to you, my dear Lily-chan was forced to learn all about the horrors that crawl in this society's shadows first hand," Magne said, slowly approaching the broken form of Ichigo. Tears now streamed down the woman's cheeks, and she shook fruitlessly against the bindings that held her. "Thanks to you, those degenerates who dare call themselves men were allowed to defile the purest light this world had to offer!"

Magne ripped away whatever covering remained on Ichigo, the woman whimpering through the gag in her mouth as even such jostling as that caused pain to flair throughout her body. The cross-dressing villain grinned.

"I think it's only fair someone teach you what pain like that really feel like," Magne said, "And I think the lesson should take its sweet time so that you never forget it."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fairIt wasn't fairIt wasn'tfair. Itwasn'tfairItwasn'tfair Itwasn'tfairItwasn'tfair. It wasn't… It…

It would be just the luck of one Ichigo No-name that the officer's supposedly guarding her actually did end up taking an hour long break, their shift replacements never bothering to show. It was an additional stroke of bad luck that no one cared to check on her either until late the next day.

 _Monday, UA High School Front Gate…_

A nondescript black SUV pulled into a curbside parking spot just shy of a block from Japan's top hero school in the east, its back doors smoothly popping open as soon as all motion had ceased. With as much confidence as he could muster, Izuku Midoriya exited the vehicle as quickly as possible, holding a hand out for the next egressing passenger. Almost immediately, the verdanette's hand was caught, and Tsuyu Asui made her own departure into the world.

In a much less impressive manner, Izuku's three undead partners tumbled out of the SUV in a tangle of flailing limbs and biting teeth.

Sighing at the sight of Tae gnawing on Saki's forearm while the blonde delinquent pulled on Lily's pigtails, the young hero-in-training could only silently thank the powers that be that school had finally started back up. It would be a gratifying change of pace after the turmoil his life had been thrown into over the last few days.

After the news broadcast had ousted one of his Quirk's most daunting abilities, and the public had gotten an eyeful of what he could do, the media hadn't stopped there. The entire weekend had been full of reporters and journalists at all levels baying for interviews, answers, and even more concerning, further demonstrations.

On top of that, Izuku had had to deal with being grounded the entire time, Inko Midoriya making her displeasure at her son's reckless actions known quite clearly over an hour long lecture. While he'd never admit it, the verdanette had loved every minute of it, his mother acting completely normal continuing to lighten a weight that had sat on his soul for a long time.

Of course, the grounding hadn't helped in placating his Tsu-chan, oh no. The beautiful, and rightfully angry, amphibian teen that Izuku had the privilege to call his girlfriend had extracted her pound of flesh in the form of a binding promise to never do something so thoughtless again, a massage, and lots of cuddles.

That had been a brief reprieve.

Izuku sighed again, mind turning back to just that morning, when the day had began as bad as it possibly could've.

When he, his partners, and his mother had attempted to leave their home earlier than normal so to avoid the circus outside their door, they'd found the performers had anticipated their plan. The flight to the Asui household had nearly turned bloody, and Izuku was certain Saki had taken potshots at a few of the more overzealous reporters more than once.

Thankfully, the grounds of his wonderful girlfriend's home were forbidden land to any news correspondent who enjoyed living, and crossing the threshold under Beru's watchful eye had earned the hard-pressed family a welcome respite. After half an hour of peace, Ganma had volunteered, for good or ill, to be the one to give his daughter, and the teen with the cursed blood, a ride to school.

One awkward trip later, and here they were.

"Holy fucking SHIT!" Saki suddenly exclaimed as she took in the sight of UA's massive gates, the blonde's fear and awe clear to see in her wide-eyed gaze. "You really study here?!"

A moment of silence took the slow moving group, the two living party members blinking at the delinquent's shock. Tae rolled her head to the side, dead maroon eyes catching bewildered ruby.

"Gaaaaanghaaaaa…?" The simple groan somehow managed to convey equal parts honest questioning and mirthful taunting.

Lily's head quickly bounced back and forth, eagerly nodding along in agreement to the sentiment. The littlest zombie's rose-colored irises shone with glee.

"Lily's pretty sure we already told Blondie this too," the bluenette agreed, chiming in with a bright smile at the sight of the now sputtering delinquent.

Flailing for some excuse that would help her save face, Saki abandoned the notion after a moment of thought and huffed, crossing her arms in indignation. The action only caused the others in the group to grin further, and in one case, groan again.

"You said 'best hero school ever'!" The blonde attempted to growl, but the usual aggression in her tone was still cowed by the sight of the institution before her. "That could've meant any two-bit school in Japan for all I knew!"

Unfortunately for the undead delinquent, there was no better hero school than UA. Sticking her nose up at her new comrades, Saki continued walking forward with as much dignity as she could retain.

As she strode forward, the blonde zombie-girl finally had to admit it to herself, her new boss was the definition of badass. She'd heard of his heroic attitude, and witnessed it the day of the court clusterfuck, but this? Even as she stepped ever closer, the idea that a hero school like UA of all places had accepted the verdanette blew her mind.

Her boss's Quirk, his individuality, it wasn't pretty. It wasn't combative or flashy in the traditional sense, and more importantly, it easily fell within the darker spectrum of powers. Saki had learned at a young age how quick their shitty society was to label its people based on abilities they had no choice in wielding, for better or, more often times, for worse.

Those with weak Quirks were looked down on, sure, but those with Quirks that involved conventionally dark themes were almost always regarded as villains in the making, regardless of the person's actual personality or actions.

The fact that a world famous hero school like UA had accepted her boss in spite of this was mindblowing. Unbelievable.

"Well, if you want to stick around, you'll have to attend with me," Izuku reminded, waving at Genma as he pulled away and headed to work. "Otherwise, you're free to wait at home until your time is over."

Kindly spoken, the words weren't a threat in any way, not by any stretch of the imagination. The green-haired teen was comfortable with the idea of the blonde joining his group at this point, especially considering who her father was and how effective she'd shown herself to be in combat. However, that didn't mean he was going to force her to join a path she didn't wish to walk down.

Freedom of choice worked both ways damn it.

"I'm sure Tae-chan would be more than happy to speed things up for you, kero," Tsuyu added as she slipped her arms around Izuku's left side, slightly leaning against her boyfriend as she did so. The action was almost instinctive for the frog-girl after everything that the two had been through already. "Isn't that right?"

Tae groaned in agreement as she shuffled forward and quickly slid to her master's right side, shadowing him like a bodyguard. Not to be left out, Lily buzzed forward childishly and took Izuku's free hand for her own as the four walked by the stunned blonde.

…

…

…

"What do you mean 'of course' you useless fucking bag of skin and bones?!" Saki roared, outraged at the boldly unspoken affirmation of her undead sister. "You can't even articulate a single God damn word!"

As she tore after her boss, his girl, and her fellow zombie-girls, Saki wondered to herself what kind of people could possibly attend the same school as the teen that had changed her world. Surely the students of such a famous school were as badass as her boss? Right?

 _Later, UA High School, 1-A Homeroom…_

They were not.

"Izuku-kun…"

Kyouka Jiro was, unsurprisingly enough, the first to approach the budding necromancer as soon as he and his entourage had entered their classroom. Shadowing the rocker girl, quite literally, was the raven-headed Fumikage Tokoyami. Both members of the Gothic Rock duo held looks of deep concern for their mutual friend.

"Are… are you alright?"

For once, Saki didn't scoff. The blonde refused to fault brats who showed concern for her boss. In a way, they reminded her of her old gang, always looking out for their leader.

"My friend…" Fumikage began solemnly, unaware of how far Izuku had gone in an attempt to downplay his survival, "Victory aside, the sheer severity of your injury no doubt left you with terrible scarring, of the soul if not the flesh. Please, if you ever find yourself in need, call upon us and we will be there."

Okay, that was a bit much for the delinquent girl, but if her boss could act like a cinnamon roll most of the time and still be such a badass when it mattered, perhaps the overly dramatic bird-for-brains could be tougher than he'd just sounded. Saki refused to judge the gathering crowd on looks alone. They had to have amazing powers to be in one of the hero classes of Japan's top hero school. That, or they had balls of steel.

"LILY-CHAN!" The cry hardly finished before Momo Yaoyorozu glomped the littlest zombie in a ferocious hug, the sight more than a little creepy in Saki's opinion. "I'm sorry for not being there to protect you!"

Saki would judge the actions of these 'heroes-in-training' though. Truly badass friends would be subtle with their worry, congratulating her boss for his battle prowess first before obliquely mentioning after any health problems. At least bird-for-brains had been somewhat salvageable, unlike the majority of the brats who'd settled for just swarming her boss with dumbass looks of concern or pity.

"Would you all just stop?" Tsuyu's abrupt request carried the sharp tone of command. "You're crowding MY boyfriend and he's not here for your entertainment, kero."

Saki allowed the savage grin that crept across her face, acknowledging the frog-girl as a perfect example of what a badass girlfriend was supposed to be like. Tsuyu worried about Izuku, it was plain to see on her normally expressionless face, but she was able to handle the boss's badassery like no other. The amphibious teen could be direct with him, or blunt with others, all without lessening either's badassness in the slightest.

And best of all, she clearly didn't fear the boss.

"H-how does someone even walk away from something like that?" Saki saw a… floating… uniform ask a pink-skinned girl. Said girl only shrugged in response, crazy black and gold eyes flicking from the boss to the Shrimp and back again.

"This… this isn't right…" A boring looking tailed blond said to himself. "And that new girl? He made another one…?"

Saki felt an eye twitch.

"I'm forfeiting if I have to go anywhere near Midoriya in a battle trial…" Whispered a sharp-faced idiot with funky looking elbows to a buffoon with spiky blond hair and a dim expression.

Saki felt her teeth grind against each other.

The fear.

Now that, Saki took issue with. Fear was the one thing the blonde delinquent hated above all else; the trademark of the weak not worth dealing with. Even now, the aggressive zombie-girl could almost feel the way a number of the brats surrounding them feared her boss.

Objectively, Saki knew fear was a natural emotion, an instinctual response to that which was dangerous. It could break the will of the weak just as easily as it could sharpen the minds of the strong, and that was a fact she knew all too well. Since the day she'd discovered she'd been destined to be saddled with a lame ass Quirk that gave her absolutely no advantages whatsoever in combat, she'd known the ins and outs of fear.

Her old man had made sure of that.

Ryuji Nikaido had been many things, but he'd made damn sure he educated his daughter on how to be a warrior. By the time she was eight, she'd been trained to the point no one could call her a weakling or defenseless and live to tell about it. Hell, the blonde was pretty sure at this point that she was far more dangerous than half of the so-called heroes-in-training in the room.

These… classmates? They reeked of fear. They were afraid of her and her boss. Amazing powers and all the best training and they were still—

"Saki," Izuku's stern voice, low as it was, reached the tense blond without issue. "No violence outside of training."

Instantly, Saki felt her muscles unclench, her nerves sooth over, and her growing rage at the idiocy of those around her fall behind a cage of flowing crimson.

Her boss had known. He'd known their feelings, and hers. Of course he had, that's why he was such a badass, such a worthy boss.

"Everyone," The rough word was spoken plainly, but Saki caught how every brat in the room froze up at its utterance. "Sit. Down."

The order came from a gruff looking man dressed in black with a dark white scarf wrapped around his neck. Apparently he was the teacher, as every student in the room, besides the boss and Tsuyu, leapt to obey his words. One look was all it took and Saki knew without question that the unkempt teacher of 1-A had killed before. No matter how deadened he made his gaze, the blonde could tell just by looking at his coal black eyes.

"Midoriya," the man rumbled, finally the boss snapping to attention, "Why do you keep bringing girls to the classroom?"

As the boss stuttered out the explanation for her presence, Saki was sure of one thing, she sure as hell wasn't fucking with this guy.

 _Later, UA Cafeteria…_

One Izuku Midoriya, now sandwiched between his ever-protective shadow Tae and his ever-loving girlfriend Tsuyu Asui, took a moment of peace in the chaos of the lunchtime rush and studied his life and struggles so far. He examined the bullying he'd suffered, the stigma he'd lived under, the struggles, dismissals, and agonies both physical and mental. Then, he held those events against the victories he'd had recently…

Strangely enough, the green-haired teen felt… happy. Content even.

It all made just a little bit more sense now, thinking back.

He'd never been a true regenerator. No one, including himself, ever wanted to be sick or injured. So, his Quirk had prevented or repaired damage of any kind his body accrued.

Healing capability? He'd never been one to stand by while others were hurt if he could help them. His Quirk had reacted accordingly and washed away whatever stood in its path to his happiness.

Control, the most hated of his blood's side effects? For most of his life he'd been ignored, marginalized by a society stacked against him. He'd been abandoned by everyone save his mother for the longest time… who wouldn't have wanted to be heard? His Quirk had answered his loneliness with full force.

Since the day he'd met her, he'd found Tsu-chan attractive. She'd been the friendliest girl, besides his mother, he'd ever met at the time. Pushing their relationship forward always flooded him with endorphins, and his Quirk must see that as positive reinforcement.

Aizawa-sensei had initially displayed impartiality when dealing with him, a first for school staff. And a few times the man had even shown that he was willing to listen to him, really listen. His Quirk had taken the initiative and softened the hardened underground pro-hero even further, making the man far more agreeable and willing to help.

And in regards to Tae, Lily, and Saki… well, he was still working on why they were the way they were… but they looked happy with their current lives.

The successful recovery of Inko Midoriya was the backbone for much of Izuku's musings. His mother had healed so quickly the doctors had begged to study him and his Quirk until the freshly recovered woman had put her foot down and kicked them all out of her room. And then she'd turned right around and given her son a piece of her mind.

That's right. Heart fully mended and eyes gleaming vermillion, Inko had sat up in her bed and scolded Izuku until she'd run out of words to throw at him. She'd grounded him too, for the remainder of the weekend. And then, after all of that, she'd started up on an impressive lecture on the importance of not placing his life in danger.

Izuku had cried for much of the time, but his own heart had been as light as a feather.

Cursed Blood was a sinister Quirk, there was no doubt about that, but it was also obedient to a fault. The idea that he could faithfully use his Quirk to save people, save lives, without strings attached and be a real Hero was finally beginning to settle into Izuku's mind. He might be screened and observed for the rest of his life due to his abilities and how dangerous they made him, but for once those possibilities felt minute in the face of the positive emotions welling up inside of him.

Izuku knew he was nowhere near completely over the effects his childhood and society had wrought upon him, but for once the green-haired teen honestly felt hopeful.

"Are you alright Izu-kun? Kero," Tsuyu asked softly to her boyfriend, who'd been staring into space for the past few minutes. The amphibious teen squeezed one of the verdanette's hands. She was worried, and for good reason.

Her mother's daughter, Tsuyu always made sure to keep abreast of what went on around her in the world at large. And recently, it seemed all anyone could talk about was the young man sitting beside her.

In concerning numbers, it seemed the press at large was leaning towards vilifying her boyfriend. The news outlets by and large callously strove to use the unfortunate events of his life to gain more popularity and sales for themselves. It irked the frog-girl to no end that the media would bring overwhelming attention to the darker side of Izuku's Quirk while completely glossing over its positives.

Zombies? The anchors and reporters couldn't shut up about them. Saving two people from certain death in two separate events while also preventing crippling injuries? Not a single second of airtime.

"Yeah," Izuku replied, dragging himself out of his introspection. He returned his girlfriend's gentle squeezing lovingly. "Just… I think I had a—"

At that moment, Saki, who'd been agreeable enough to retrieve her boss another round of katsudon from the famous Lunch Rush, snarled so loudly her voice easily eclipsed half of the noise of the cafeteria.

"What where you're fucking going Casper!" The blonde's tone conveyed more irritation than true anger. "And maybe stop dragging Mushroom Head there like a God damn piece of luggage. I swear to fucking God if you'd made me drop the boss's—"

"Cease your vulgar reprimands you cretin!"

If the blonde delinquent's shouting hadn't caught the attention of most of the cafeteria, then the singular voice that spoke out against her did the job. Suddenly, the bustling food court had largely quieted, stray murmurings catching up those unaware of what was going on.

Izuku, already having jumped out of his seat at the first sign of Saki's agitation, paused behind the blonde, taking in the situation.

The green-haired teen's latest partner stood tall, imperiously glaring down at a silvette and the brunette whose hand she still held. Behind the two quaking girls stood a third, whose most noticeable feature was her piercing gaze and writhing, forest-green hair of thorny vines. The air quickly became tense as crimson met dark pine and neither budged an inch.

Then, to make matters worse, the three who'd managed to earn Saki's ire noticed Izuku's approach, which set off the braver of the trio.

"You!" The vine-haired student accused, pointing a finger at the verdanette as if he were the worst criminal imaginable, "Izuku Midoriya."

"Huh? Me?" The boy in question asked, clearly unaware of why he was being singled out.

Used to having his name spoken in derisive tones much harsher than the girl in front of him could probably ever manage, Izuku was still confused as to what he'd done to warrant such treatment from a complete stranger. A tingling set off under the verdanette's skin, his stomach already set to tie itself into knots.

He'd been having such a good moment too.

"Yes, you!" The plant-based girl shouted back, "This delinquent's behavior pales in comparison to your sins devil! I've seen and read all about how you have profaned the dead with your foul Quirk! Release their souls now! Give them peace!"

Stunned silence.

None of the observers in the cafeteria could believe what they'd just heard. None even knew how to react to such a declaration; student and staff alike were all too shocked to act. That is, all but a certain blonde delinquent.

"Huh?!" Saki's outburst shifted the collective attention away from her frozen boss and onto her, especially that of the plant cunt. "Do you want to die bitch?!"

The vine-haired girl took a step back, apprehension flittering across her once self-righteous visage. That tone. The body language the blonde possessed. That look in near glowing crimson eyes… She really meant it. The girl had no idea who this delinquent was, but she was sure down to her bones that she'd never been on the receiving end of such open malice and desire for violence before. It honestly terrified her.

Wait… crimson eyes?

From where he continued to stand behind Saki, Izuku allowed the shock and hurt of such a denouncement roll over him and dissipate. For once in his life, the green-haired teen felt no pricks of guilt or lingering doubt cloud his mind in the face of ignorant opposition. The words just spoken were wrong, he knew and accepted that, and this time he wasn't going to stand for them.

After all, the vine-haired girl had just basically told him to kill his partners, demanded he force them to experience death a second time before they were ready to move on. And that… that kind of pissed him off.

"What?!" Saki exploded again, seeming to tower over the girl who'd thought to challenge her, call for her second death, and then acted so cowardly. "Do I need to rip out your tongue to hear your horseshit again?!"

The ones still on the floor, Casper and Mushroom Head, chose that moment to scramble to their feet and retreat behind the vine-haired bitch. The duo turned once 'safely' behind their friend, but the burning glare Saki directed at the two caused them to freeze up once again.

The girls in question couldn't even quiver, their fear was so gripping. Looking at the blonde was like staring at Medusa.

"Saki."

Izuku calling her name caused the delinquent to snap out of her glowering, backing off to shift and place herself at the green-haired teen's left side. Realizing she probably wouldn't get to crack any skulls, the blonde crossed her arms and gave a savage grin for effect instead.

The three strangers who'd begun this whole mess took a collective breath, the two behind the vine-haired girl sagging in relief. They immediately regretted doing so as the verdanette who'd stepped between them and the violent blonde fixed them with a hard stare of his own.

"The girls I've Raised may be undead," Izuku said, surprising those in 1-A who'd been watching, with his articulation in such a situation, "But they deserve a chance to live their lives just like anyone else. So please, do not tell me you think they should die again."

While he spoke the words softly and rather kindly, the glares of half of Izuku's classmates were very much not so. Momo Yaoyorozu in particular looked as if the vine-haired girl had tried to murder her own family. The mature teen tightened her grip on Lily as the widened eyes of the three strangers glanced their way.

"Well, well, well…" Came a sing-song voice. Blinking, Izuku looked behind the trio before him and saw a blond from one of the lunch table 1-B normally sat at stand up. Seeing he'd gained the attention of his audience, the newcomer's face grew smug. "Isn't it quite the surprise that UA's Monster, for all his fame, is so soft spoken?"

The previously uninvolved douche bag raised his arms wide, as if showcasing his discovery to the crowd that was still watching. The teen's cunning gaze and twitching lips were clear tells the blond held no respect for the green-haired necromancer, and his words weren't meant as a compliment. Just the same, he sauntered closer to his target.

"I'll say, your brute of a slave there really scared Shiozaki-san, and poor Yanagi-san and Komori-san too," the conniving teen said, chuckling slightly. Izuku narrowed his eyes as the boy stopped only feet away from him, smirk still present as if he hadn't just purposefully crossed a line. "And what kind of classmate would I be if I let UA's Monster walk all over 1-B's members?"

Izuku quirked a brow, not for a minute buying the blond's bullshit, and he wasn't the only one. Even not directed at him, the green-haired teen could feel the glares from his friends in 1-A intensify, especially those he could almost tell came from Tsu-chan and his partners.

"One that seems to enjoy escalating a situation," Izuku deadpanned, pointing out the obvious, "And insulting others with uncalled for nicknames."

The blond moved his hands in a half-hearted placating gesture, pulling a sweet smile that curdled for anyone watching with even half a brain. No one believed the 1-B student held any good intentions whatsoever.

"We didn't come up with the moniker," the smirking teen replied, acting as if he were completely innocent, "All we in 1-B did was do a little research after our peers in 1-A went through their little… incident… at the USJ. After the teachers incessantly sang their praises and acted like nothing we did would ever match up. After it seemed like you all were suddenly so outside of our reach we couldn't stand it anymore!"

The innocuous smile on the blond's face curved and became pure wickedness.

"And do you know what we found?"

Izuku felt a bit of unease creep into his spine at the creepy look the 1-B member was giving him. It was an unholy cross between superiority and 'gotcha!' The green-haired teen was glad Saki was still by his side. Even though he'd never set the aggressive zombie-girl on a fellow UA student outside of training, it was nice to have backup that wasn't stuck at their table.

"It turned out that 1-A was harboring a real nightmare!" The blond exclaimed, eyes wide as he passionately gestured to the bewildered verdanette across from him. "We all watched as you were shot in the head and then stood up like it was nothing. A little digging and what do you know, one Izuku Midoriya has quite the checkered past. And it all starts with his villainous Quirk that he's tried to keep under wraps so he could walk among us like he belongs here!"

The blond was breathing heavily now, his sermon complete. Now no one would look at 1-A the same again. Heroes? Those scum had a villain in the making in their ranks, and they acted like it was nothing. They didn't deserve to be the face of UA. They didn't deserve to be SPECIAL!

Taking the venomous words in, Izuku looked away from the accusatory blond, beginning to mumble up a storm. This had been an unforeseen consequence of the rogue newscast, but in hindsight, it had probably been inevitable. And strangely, the green-haired teen found he could live with this. The ignorance of the public, classmates, and even other heroes-in-training now felt like a lot less heavy of a weight to him.

However, if it began to affect his partners, friends, or worse, Tsu-chan, then the verdanette knew the guilt he'd feel would be too much to handle. So the question was, how did he proceed in a way that focused the outcome of this confrontation on only himself and left the others untouched?

Immersed in his own thoughts, Izuku completely missed the fact that the ruthless blond who'd outed him to the entirety of UA's student body had slowly positioned himself closer while he'd spoken. Still in his own little word, the verdanette also missed how the blond raised a hand sharply above his head, the slap already in motion as it zeroed in on the back of his head—

 **CHOMP!**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

All plans of copying the Monster's Quirk and putting his abominations to sleep for good in a bid to increase his class's popularity fled the blond's mind as he felt jaws of steel clamp onto his hand and clench!

The pained, girly shriek snapped Izuku from his whirlwind thoughts. Blinking rapidly back to reality, the green-haired teen nearly gasped.

Tae had one of the blond's hands in her mouth! And somehow her normally deadened eyes were giving the teen a look that promised murder bloody enough to make Saki proud.

Shiozaki and the other two girls from 1-B screamed in horror. Those close enough to witness what had happened, and weren't from 1-A, froze in terror.

For those in the know, such as Kyouka and Fumikage, they were… slightly amused. The jerk from 1-B had been about to do something to Izuku, and faced the consequences. And honestly, they and many of 1-A felt the blond deserved it after everything he'd said.

"ENOUGH!"

The roar came from a new girl, a redhead with blazing teal eyes, who for some reason reminded those of 1-A of their class president. In one smooth motion, the newcomer had whipped out a hand and chopped the still screaming blond in the back of the neck.

As soon as the body connected to the hand in her mouth went limp, Tae released her prisoner. The blond collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Please, forgive Monoma," the redhead apologized on behalf of the knocked out blond with a gentle bow, "He just can't seem to help himself when he thinks he can get attention."

Beside her boss, Saki snorted at the attempt at peacekeeping. Attention had been the least of the blond dumbasses goals, she could just tell. Before the undead delinquent could call out, however, the redhead had turned and affixed the three girls from 1-B with a stern look of reprehension.

"And you three!" the peacekeeper said, tone disappointed, "Apologize to Midoriya already! You especially Ibara. I can't believe you'd say those things."

The silvette, who Izuku guessed was either Yanagi or Komori, bowed to him without a word. The brunette did the same, and even through long, thick bangs, the green-haired teen could tell the shorter of the two was staring hard at him. Unfortunately, he had little hope of discovering why before both had scampered back to the 1-B table they must've come from before bumping into Saki.

That left Ibara Shiozaki. And the vine-haired girl did not look happy.

"But Itsu—Kendo-san!" Shiozaki pleaded, "He's—"

Whatever defense the plant-based teen had was cut off as the redhead, Kendo, overrode her voice.

"—Made it into UA just like everyone else here. He deserves some respect, for that alone if nothing else. Now. Apologize!"

The hard words cowed the spirit of the vine-haired girl, who turned to Izuku and gave a stiff bow. Huffing, Shiozaki stalked back to sit with the other two 1-B girls.

Speechless, Izuku couldn't help but blush. He'd never had someone outside of his friends and Tsu-chan demand others show him respect before. It was a new experience for the green-haired teen.

One that his expressionless girlfriend was keen to observe, not that he knew that.

"Y-you didn't need to have them d-do that," Izuku said, his long suppressed shyness coming to the fore at the worst possible time. Desperate to think of some way to change topics, the verdanette happened to glance at the unconscious blond at their feet. "Hopefully, Monoma-san will understand that Tae-chan didn't mean him any harm. She's just really protective of me."

The peacekeeper from 1-B nodded, glad that she seemed to have come in time to keep her class's most combative member from starting a feud. If his target was willing to talk, then surely the situation could still be completely defused.

"I'm sure he will. We all saw what… she… did in the courtroom…" Kendo replied, unsure if her words would be taken well if she continued to speak. "I reckon she could've… torn him to pieces… long before anyone could've stopped her. Right?"

Izuku grimaced. That kind of thinking was not the image he wanted his partners to be branded with. And Tae-chan, as his longest running and most reliable Risen, definitely deserved better.

"You… you did a great job of… training her?" Kendo's latest olive branch might as well have been a lit match to the young necromancer…

Tense shoulders, grit teeth, a feeling of heat rising from his stomach to pool in his chest… Izuku had to forcibly hold himself back from the overzealous reaction his body ached to give. He swallowed thickly, it wasn't her fau—

"They're not trained dogs you know!"

Surprisingly, or not, it was the commanding voice of one Kyouka Jiro that rose up from the silence to correct the insulting misconception. The loud clarification of the now standing rocker girl earned the full attention of the students of 1-B and the rest cafeteria.

"W-what?" Kendo stuttered, looking aghast as her gaze jumped from Kyouka to Izuku. The paling of the redhead's already light complexion gave away the fear that had managed to edge into peacekeeper's heart. "They? But the reports I read only mention one…"

"Kendo-san…" And Shiozaki was back, giving Izuku the stink eye as she gently tugged on the redhead's sleeve. "He has sullied more than one corpse with his Quirk. The child from the trial footage, the one sitting over there, is one of his zombies as well. And… so is she."

Shiozaki's flat but informative words came along with an accusatory finger pointing right at the delinquent who'd threatened her earlier. The vine-haired girl knew her guess was correct when the blonde glared daggers at her in response.

"My friend's Quirk may have bridled the darkness to give his partners life once more…" Fumikage Tokoyami suddenly said, "But they are all warriors of justice!"

Kendo, shocked by what she'd just learned, couldn't decide who to look at. Her teal eyes bounced from the now statuesque form of Tae, to the cutely pouting face of the child she'd seen from the trial footage, to the snarling delinquent who'd insulted and nearly attacked her classmates. It was a lot to take in. It was…

Without another word Itsuka Kendo seemed to blank out. The redhead turned, grabbed Neito Monoma by the scruff of his uniform, and walked away. Suddenly left alone with forces that frankly terrified her, Ibara Shiozaki beat a hasty retreat back to her table once more as well.

Taking in the calculating, inquisitive, and judgmental gazes of the rest of UA's student body, Izuku could only sigh again. Feeling a sturdy pat on the back from Saki, the green-haired teen could only shake his head.

He hoped he wouldn't get into any trouble over this.

 _Hours later, Nezu's Office, Lobby…_

"I am many things sir, but I'm no snitch."

The hardline assertion from Monoma, the blond that had given Izuku so much trouble at lunch, only annoyed the green-haired teen more as he heard it a second time.

When the announcement had come over 1-A's intercom, that his presence was requested in the principal's office, many of his classmates had been outraged. 1-B's instigation of the confrontation was shouted out multiple times, though not quite drowning out the few snide comments that this was the logical and fair course of action.

In the end their opinions, while overall supportive, didn't matter. Izuku had had to go.

Perhaps the green-haired teen was lucky to get out of the classroom for a little while? The proposition Iida had made right before he left, that he step down as vice-president, had nearly started a civil war.

=Flashback=

 _1-A Classroom…_

"Midoriya-san, it is my honest and unbiased opinion that temporarily stepping down from your position would be the best thing for you," the bespectacled and stern speedster had stated in his usual loud fashion. "At least until you've sorted out what you wish to do with the media. I fear that left unchecked your current problems may negatively impact your performance in carrying out your responsibilities. Or worse, hurt your academic record."

Thinking nothing of his classmate's words other than their surface value, Izuku had waved off the concern.

"Thank you Iida-san, but don't worry about me," the green-haired teen had said, "but my Quirk—"

"And who would replace him during his sabbatical?" Momo had uncharacteristically interrupted, seeming to cut to the most important point before Izuku had even thought of it. "You, Iida-san?"

The serious speedster had acted as if the mature young woman had slapped him in the face. Iida had then rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at either of his classmates.

"Well… you would be the one to choose, without question," the bespectacled teen had admitted after a moment, "But I would of course volunteer."

Izuku had left the decision in the hands of 1-A's president, more than happy to abide by her authority.

Unexpectedly, at least for him, Momo had almost instantly shot Iida down. Apparently his OCD tendencies were a bigger help to their mature classmate than he'd thought, as they were one of the many examples of his abilities she'd brought up when she'd informed the speedster that he wouldn't be able to come close to matching his skills as an assistant.

Who'd have thought?

=Flashback ~ END=

 _Present, Nezu's Office, Lobby…_

"We should just break his legs," Saki proposed, bringing Izuku back to his current job of keeping his partners from permanently maiming the infuriating blond. "Or kill him. Tae can eat his body to hide the evidence."

The dark humor caused Izuku to facepalm. Beside the green-haired teen, Monoma began to quiver in fear.

"Gnnnaah…" Tae's answering groan earned a chuckle from the blond delinquent, while Lily giggled so hard she almost fell out of her seat.

"Lily agrees," the bluenette said through her laughter, "Eating trash would be bad for your tummy Tae-nee."

That affront was just enough to break through Monoma's growing distress.

"Trash?!" The blond shouted, outraged. One sharp look from three pairs of crimson eyes had the 1-B student clamming up tight, though, too scared to further defend himself.

Finally, the door to the principal's actual office opened, causing all present to stand and snap to attention. Nezu appeared, the Quirked animal looking none too pleased. Behind him, two well-dressed and suited individuals followed. Izuku gulped.

QRA agents…

"Midoriya-san, thank you for coming so quickly," Nezu greeted one of his favorite students before turning to the blond present. "Monoma-san, I apologize for this, but these… individuals… are here to have a word with Midoriya-san. Unfortunately, we'll have to tackle your issue late—"

The principal was cut off before he could even finish his business as one of the agents decided that their time was too valuable to waste on manners.

"That won't be necessary," the woman of the pair, a redhead, snapped. Izuku bristled as the agent with the nametag labeled 'R., Musashi' acted like she owned the school.

The woman's partner stepped forward, self-importance clear to see.

"We're only here to collect the reanimated corpse of one Saki Nikaido," the man, who sported odd periwinkle hair, added as if he'd merely requested a signature. The nametag hanging from his breast pocket read 'R., Kojiro.' "You may get back to your business after you've handed it over."

Izuku was speechless, completely caught off guard. He'd thought this had been taken care of; Detective Tsukauchi had assured him the paperwork had been filed.

In spite of his confusion, the green-haired teen never lost the tight frown that spoke of thinly veiled rebellion. Picking up how his student was restraining himself, Nezu couldn't help but lightly smile.

"You have no right," Izuku said, nearly shouting. Without thinking, the green-haired teen threw back a hand, silencing Saki before she could say anything to make the situation worse. He'd apologize later. "I have a license for her!"

Now, Izuku wasn't one to challenge authority normally, but he wasn't going to sit back and just surrender Saki without a fight. She'd sworn to become a hero alongside him… and he wasn't about to let that oath be broken.

Even if her exact words had been she agreed to be his henchwoman.

"Wait, you have a license?" Monoma asked, reminding Nezu of the blond's presence.

Clearing his tiny throat, the Quirked animal gained the attention of the student Vlad King had long since advised him had an axe to grind against his class's sister class. While such a hang up could be used for the betterment of all involved, now was clearly not the best time to begin leading the blond in the right direction. Pity.

"Monoma-san," Nezu said, "You're dismissed."

The blond continued to sit there, unsure if he was really getting off so easily. Nezu sighed, pinching the bridge of his snout.

"Monoma-san," the Quirked animal said again, "Go back to class. Now."

The blond scampered away, the sight of a vexed Nezu enough to send him running. Sighing again, the Quirked animal turned back to his latest, and most aggravating, annoyance.

"There was a misunderstanding with the permit issued," Musashi said, brushing off Izuku's words and growing temper, "The license was allotted for one Ryuji Nikaido, not a third rate delinquent who caused nothing but trouble when she was alive the first time."

The office of UA's principal suddenly became frigidly cold, almost glacial.

"Now you're asking for it bitch," Saki hissed, the zombie-girl's absolute hatred burning through Izuku's silent command. "I'm going to kill you so hard you're going to be reborn dead."

The blonde wasn't the only one angered by the agent's callous remark. Tae was openly growling at the two, and the normally cheerful Lily was scowling at the pair.

"You. Can't. Have. Her," Izuku ground out, stepping between Saki and the QRA representatives. The green-haired teen's adorable face and smooth voice had hardened into something fierce. "She is a sentient being with her own free will. She's not going anywhere unless she wants to!"

The hero-in-training thought back to Sunday night, when he'd faced a challenge he'd long since believed insurmountable… and had been rewarded handsomely for doing so. Remembering the thoughts and feelings that had filled him when he'd healed his mother, Izuku had given all three of his partners a top off of blood. After the influx had settled, he'd asked for the trio's unfiltered opinion on remaining his partners.

All three had answered with enthusiastically positive responses.

Lily and Saki had been incredibly vocal about staying by his side. The littlest zombie had been adamant about fulfilling her revived desire to become an idol and hero the world would love and look up to. Saki's assurance had been more aggressive and rebellious, the blond insisting that although she'd follow him, she wanted no part in continuing her old man's heroic legacy.

Tae had merely looked at him as if she couldn't understand what he was asking and rolled her head forward onto his chest.

He hadn't cried at that. He hadn't.

And now some two-bit bureaucrats wanted to cut the wings off of one of his partners? Not on his watch.

Off to the side, Nezu stood equal parts confused and full of pride. The Quirked animal had been certain that after facing the relentlessness of the media, his dear student would be in dire need of counseling and support. Instead, Izuku Midoriya looked to be… stronger, more sure of himself… than he'd ever appeared to be before. It was as if the boy had overcome a number of his inner demons, and in such a short amount of time!

"Of course we can, and yes it is," the periwinkle man countered with an all too smug voice. "And since you barely seem to be able to control these things at the best of times, we might as well go ahead and take them all of your hands while we're at it."

The glacial temperature of the room abruptly skyrocketed, Izuku containing his rage by the skin of his grit teeth. This had long since been a matter of retaining his potential to become a hero; this was about protecting his friends, partners, and family.

The green-haired teen found himself taking a step forward, which caused a chain reaction of panic to shoot through his mind. For all he wanted to, and they deserved it, he couldn't actually attack agents of the QRA!

Luckily, he wouldn't have to.

"Actually, no you can't, and no she won't," came an unexpected voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku blinked in shock as a woman seemed to appear out of seemingly thin air. The tall newcomer was impeccably dressed in a black suit and slacks, and spoke with an accent so refined it was impossible to determine her origins. She held up a steaming mug, the fragrant aroma spelling cocoa in the air. "Oh my, Nezu dear, you just have to tell me who I have to kill to get this coffee brew of yours!"

The intruder instantly gained the attention of all involved, each person living and not, wondering how and when the woman had entered the office. They all took her in. The only identifying feature the newcomer wore was a nametag, reading only a single word, 'Smith.' Her long raven locks appeared glossy and extremely well cared for, and almost blended in with her suit. The sunglasses she wore seemed off somehow, designed to conceal as much as possible but still appear sleek. They reflected no light whatsoever, as if cut from shards of vantablack or black 2.0.

"Obviously not me Smith-san," Nezu replied in a rarely seen jovial manner, although Izuku could tell the hyper-genius was somewhat wary of the woman. "I'll be getting another bag in a few weeks, so feel free to take as much as your heart desires today."

The woman, Smith, laughed heartily at the principal's words. She sipped from her mug with a flirty grin.

"I'll take your word for it!" The gleeful reply did nothing to ease the growing feeling of dread that had slowly begun to fill the room.

Far more hesitantly than she'd ever done before, Saki tugged on Izuku's shirtsleeve to gain his attention. Refusing to take his eyes off the newcomer who radiated an aura he'd never felt before, the green-haired teen subtly nodded for the blonde to speak.

"Boss…" the normally rebellious zombie said, voice lowered as much as possible, "I think… I think she's a Spook."

"I guessed as much," Izuku replied, surprising the adults present, except for Smith herself, though whether it was from his deduction or the occupation of the intruder, the green-haired teen couldn't tell.

Smith, interestingly enough, merely quirked a brow at the young hero-in-training.

"Oh?" The intimidating woman asked, eyeing the green-haired teen who'd figured her out with a discerning gaze, "You could tell?"

Izuku nodded, holding up a closed fist.

"Special anti-ballistic weave uniform with interwoven energy resistant plating," the verdanette stated, raising one finger as he referenced the woman's suit. He raised a second finger. "Antireflective shades with integrated camera and microphone."

Smith began to grin at the intelligence and observation skills of the youngling in front of her.

"Tae-chan didn't notice you entering," Izuku continued, raising another finger as his first partner slowly nodded and gave a grunt of affirmation. The fourth finger rose. "And then there's the name. That's a code. The language might change, but all the other agents shared the same name tag too."

Smith chuckled, amused beyond all expectation with the verdanette. He was a special one.

Izuku had let himself believe he was a lot of things over the years, but he'd never been a fool. Unlike most of the officers he'd encountered during his brief internship, who looked away when agents of INTERPOL had gotten involved with their work, he'd made sure to pay attention. Every detail of the members of the international organization had been committed to memory, even the schematics of their uniform, which he'd copied down to add to the next version of his hero costume.

Detective Tsukauchi had caught him looking at 'Agent Sato' once, and had taken it upon himself to explain a few more things to him. According to him, back when the number of people with Quirks had officially overtaken the Quirkless worldwide, the major countries had agreed to officially dissolve their foreign intelligence agencies as a whole. The CIA, the reborn KGB, ASIS, MI6, China's still unnamed bureau, the list went on… Every one of them had been disbanded in the face of growing presence of superpowers.

In response, INTERPOL had stepped in and absorbed as many capable agents as they could assure the loyalty of. The result had been temporarily chaotic, until the first Director had put their foot down and combined like aspects of every operative's past agency to facilitate the transition.

One such policy had been that protecting the true identity of agency was tantamount to sacred work, hence the universally accepted idea that all agents be named 'Smith' or its equivalent in other languages. It increased the difficulty of an agent being found out, many were assigned a 'Smith' alias in a language not their own.

"Naomasa was right about you kid," Agent Smith said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I like you already."

The encouraging words struck hard and deep. Izuku felt an odd sense of elation. Detective Tsukauchi had been impressed with him, and praised him as well, but this agent was on an international level and still said as much. It almost made the green-haired teen light headed to even think about.

The fact that it was a Spook who'd praised him, a figure of shadow and walking nightmare that were as a group infamous for being killing machines and taking down their targets regardless of Quirk, completely went over the hero-in-training's head.

"And what is INTERPOL doing sticking its nose in Japan's business?" The woman, Musashi asked, her trepidation warring with her belief she was untouchable. It would be a disaster if the international agency decided they wanted to collect the undead for themselves.

The tall ravenette side-eyed the QRA agents through her shades, causing the duo to visibly shiver as a feeling of killing intent washed down their spines.

"To business then," Smith said instead of answering, reluctantly placing her mug of coffee on a side table. "You two. Feel free to go back to your cubicles and inform your boss that one Izuku Midoriya is now under the UN's jurisdiction as a probationary asset. This, of course, includes any and all uses of his Quirk, ergo every undead he Raises in the name of justice."

Izuku blinked. He blinked again. A third blink did little to abate his confused disbelief. Had Smith just stated that he technically outranked the QRA at a legal level?

"We're not your goffers," Kojiro snarled. The periwinkle man was obviously against being ordered around.

Smith shrugged in response, the antagonistic response sliding off of her without concern. Digging into her pocket, the Spook pulled out her smart phone, the device already ringing.

"Hello, Mr. G," Smith greeted, loud enough to be heard by the entire room. The QRA agents paled, distress evident on their faces. "It's Agent Smith."

The Spook gave a lopsided grin at whatever response she received over the phone. Unfortunately, the call was not on speaker.

"Why I'm calling? Well…" As Smith trailed off, it looked as if Musashi and Kojiro were on the brink of begging. For what, Izuku didn't know. Thankfully. "Your kids were rude to me. What can I say?"

The QRA agents slumped, realizing their fate had been sealed. Izuku took the scene in, amazed at how easily the international agent had taken the two rude operatives to task. It was honestly scary.

"No, not those two. The ones you sent to collect the zombie-girls," Smith corrected, the statement seeming odd to the green-haired teen. "Which, come to think of it, is strange because I'm pretty sure you have the memo ordering you to leave the boy alone on your desk. Where? It should be right in front of you, under that silly mug of yours that says 'Boss.'"

The way Smith said it, so nonchalantly, as if knowing the ins and outs of someone's office were second nature to her, blew Izuku's mind. The green-haired teen could predict that whoever the Spook was talking to was… well, spooked out of his skin.

"Ah, so it was just an honest mistake then, yes?" Smith clarified, sweet voice curling into a venomous facsimile as she continued, "Then everything's alright. Just make sure you give your kids a proper scolding, and we won't have to have this conversation again. Bye now!"

Exactly ten seconds after Smith had hung up, Musashi and Kojiro's phones rang at the same time. Without saying a word, the two QRA agents retreated. Izuku didn't need a clairvoyance Quirk to know that by the expressions on the duo's faces they'd be cleaning toilets for months to come.

"Well, looks like most of my business is done here," Smith announced as she snatched up her coffee mug again. "But the rest can wait a bit. I think our cute little plushie has something important to say?"

Izuku unconsciously twitched at the description of his school's principal. The thought might've been accurate, but it required a rare level of bravery to even think of speaking it aloud.

"Right," Nezu simply agreed, the Quirked animal barely suppressing an eye twitch at the Spook's words. "Midoriya-kun, as you may have noticed during your lunch period, our 1-B class has appeared to have grown restless. They had hardly come to terms with 1-A's 'great feat of heroism' as Kan-san's tells me they call the USJ Incident, when your unfortunate experience at the courtroom became public."

Seeing the bewildered confusion on the face of one of his most intelligent students caused the Quirked animal to huff. Sometimes the principal of Japan's greatest hero school forgot how young and naïve his newest protégé still was, even in the face of hardships of his life.

"They feel slighted Midoriya-kun," Nezu said plainly, crossing his short arms as his own frustrations with the rivalry between the freshmen hero course classes came to the surface. "And Kan-san repeatedly telling them that they aren't ready to face similar perils has only bloodied their over-inflated sense of pride even further."

Beginning to connect the dots, Izuku furrowed his brow, his mind replaying the day's events through a more contextual lens.

"And as I'm sure you've no doubt guessed by now, we cannot and will not place students in danger purely for the sake of proving a point… or to indulge impatience and petty egotism," Nezu continued, the green-haired teen nodding at the accurate guess. Then, the principal's face, muzzle, whatever twisted, as if sudden indecision had taken hold of the normally stalwart Quirked animal. "That being said… Midoriya-kun… I wish to..."

"Oh come on Zuzu!" Smith teased, a half-smile pulling a dimple from her angular face. "Don't get wet fur now. The kid can take it."

Midoriya was once again slapped in the face with the fact that the Spook before him was someone that had the courage to speak to UA's principal so… familiarly and playfully. But the woman's words also sent a tension through his body. It sounded like he wouldn't enjoy whatever was coming.

"I have no doubt he can Smith-san," Nezu agreed, completely ignoring the cutesy nickname that the Spook had revealed to his student. The Quirked animal turned to fully face the young hero-in-training before him that had already shouldered so many hardships, hoping he wouldn't be resented for adding one more. "Given your brilliance Midoriya-kun, I would like for you to devise a test of sorts for your peers in 1-B. They need to be exposed to the dire conditions Pro Heroes face in the real world, but in a controlled environment that will not negatively affect them in the long run."

Immediately, Izuku could almost feel his mental gears beginning to turn in the back of his mind as he tried to digest the task his principal had laid out for him. A test to put 1-B in life-threatening danger without it being truly life threatening? It almost sounded like he was being asked to be a—

"Ara ara," Smith drawled playfully, taking another sip of her coffee, "You really did it Nezu? Asked the poor boy to play the villain for you?"

Nezu snapped around to glower at the Spook with a heavy look of displeasure. While the Quirked animal didn't growl, Izuku could see the fine hairs at his principal's neck start to stand on end.

"Smith-san!" Nezu grit out with forced control, "I would never—"

"It's alright," Izuku spoke up before the two could begin trading verbal blows. The green-haired teen took a deep, shaky breath. "It makes sense."

Both adults were struck silent by the sight of the verdanette before them. Neither had expected the young hero-in-training to so readily accept the proposal, much less with the wavering smile he'd plastered onto his face. Swallowing thickly, Izuku looked between Nezu and the Spook and continued his point.

"Class 1-B needs a wake-up call, or at least, that's what it seems like you're saying sir," Izuku said, receiving a nod from the Quirked animal. Smith raised an inquisitive brow. "And historically speaking, it's been proven that it's the mastermind-type of villain that can make or break heroes. Based on my experience at the USJ, and given the recent development of that moniker Monoma-san was throwing around today and the footage from the trial, I can see why I would be a good choice to put them through this kind of test."

Nezu blinked, unsure of what he was looking at for a moment. Had his student miraculously overcome his deeply ingrained trauma in moments? The thought birthed and died in seconds as the Quirked animal looked closer, and saw the truth. Minute shivers, just barely perceivable, wracked the verdanette's frame.

No, Izuku Midoriya hadn't completely conquered the demons of his past, but he seemed to have taken a great step in battling towards victory. The principal of UA wished the two were alone at that moment, so that he could express how proud he was of the green-haired teen.

"I… I think I can do it," Izuku said, hesitance clearly battling the rising steel of his conviction. The green-haired teen's observers visibly noticed as that steel set in to strengthen his spine, his back straightening, eyes hardening. "My classmates went through hell, and some are still feeling the effects, I know, but they are all by and large better prepared for their future as heroes because of that hardship. Class 1-B doesn't understand that yet… but they will."

The grin Agent Smith wore at those words was wide and innocently wicked, causing Nezu even more concern than his student's abrupt and unforeseen maturation. What had he just done?

"Can we get a little rough with the little shits?" Saki asked, the rebellious zombie-girl wearing a viciously gleeful smile of her own as she punched one of her hands into its partner.

"That'll depend on the student," Izuku replied, deciding after a moment of thought. It was true as far as he could see. There would be some members of 1-B that could take far more punishment than their fellows before any kind of lesson such as this would sink in.

As the verdanette descended into a muttering spree, surrounded by the eager suggestions of Lily and Saki and the silent support of Tae, Agent Smith snorted at the sight. Turns out she'd had nothing to worry about after all.

Izuku Midoriya, after a lifetime of stigma and systematic abuse, after learning the true nature of his Quirk, after finally being given the honest thoughts of his undead partners, and after finally realizing that the dark power within him was his to control, had begun to embrace what he truly was.

He was no Monster. No born-to-be villain.

He was no knight in shining armor either. No Paladin or Cleric.

He was, and always would be, a Sinister Hero.

And by all appearances at the moment, the green-haired teen looked to be able to live with that. It seemed having the ability to save everyone the way he'd always wished to was enough for the verdanette, even if those same people may fear him for how he went about his work.

The Spook slipped out of the office unnoticed, her old friend fixated on his student and said student dead to the world as he brainstormed. For once, it looked like Smith would be able to submit a 'Mission Accomplished' without leaving a trail of dead bodies in her wake.

Today had been a good day.

 _Later, Evening, UA High School Courtyard…_

Tenya Iida stood just outside of the institution he'd always dreamed of learning at, one of the key foundations of his country's future heroes, and felt… dissatisfied. And frustrated.

The speedster hadn't revealed the information to his classmates, but his 'spur of the moment' attempt to alleviate some of Midoriya-san's responsibilities hadn't come as completely out of the blue as he'd let on. The bespectacled teen had spent many days speaking to his older brother and, more recently, Uraraka-san.

Tensei had been the guiding light of experience that had allowed Tenya to realize, as un-heroic as it was, that he didn't trust Midoriya-san because of his Quirk. The verdanette's abilities were far too dark and had too much potential for villainy for the younger Iida's liking.

However, that same epiphany brought with it an enlightenment of sorts. Tenya had come to accept that his perspective was flawed, mired in ignorance and fear, and need to be corrected. The speedster now acknowledged that he needed to learn to live with the fact that all Quirks, dark or light, could be used heroically. It came down to the user.

It had helped that Uraraka-san had sat with him after he'd listened to her vent her issues and outright told him that from an outsider's perspective he appeared to be more than a little jealous of 1-A's dark cinnamon roll. After all, the brunette had claimed, how could the brother of a renowned Pro Hero like Ingenium be expected to feel when not only does he fail to become his class's president, but also its vice-president, when a necromancer did?

Tenya sighed, head drooping as he thought over the train wreck that had been his proposal.

The idea had been to take Midoriya-san's place as vice-president for a time, ascertain whether or not they tackled the inherent responsibilities any differently or with varying levels of success, and finally have a solid foundation with which to compare the two's mettle.

Unfortunately, the bespectacled teen now feared his plan had caused his classmates to view him as a conniving scoundrel. The negative reaction to his suggestion that Midoriya step down, followed by his hesitant offer to take his place temporarily, had been far greater than he'd anticipated. If he'd been even a millisecond slower, he'd have been hit with Sero-san's desk when Jiro-san had jumped to her feet in indignation and caused the hallowed furniture of their seniors to fly backwards.

The yelling from the punk rock girl and others hadn't made him feel any better either.

One last sigh escaped the younger Iida son as he finally made his way off of school grounds. The bespectacled teen hoped with a heavy heart that tonight would be one of those rare nights Tensei would be able to get home for a family meal.

He really needed more advice.

 _Later, Night, Midoriya Residence…_

Inside the normally peaceful and warm domicile, cries of protestation and opposition could be heard. The matriarch of the family had been much more 'not okay' with her baby, her radiant angel, agreeing to play the villain in some test that principal of his had cooked up than said child had expected. Izuku of course had tried to explain the situation, and why he felt he could, and should, participate… but Inko Midoriya had never been an easy woman to convince.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the currently quarrelling home, outside the dwelling, a single QRA agent was keeping watch over the area.

After the near disaster earlier in the day with the Spook, the big boss of the agency had issued a new memo. Orders now were to keep to a watch and report routine. INTERPOL had apparently been incredibly explicit in describing the breadth of their authority when it came to the emerald necromancer, which was none whatsoever.

In spite of that, the inherent danger posed by undead freely walking around hadn't been completely ignored. The QRA had been given leave to at least post some kind of token surveillance.

The single agent stationed outside the Midoriya household had other ideas however. Capturing one of the undead girls, one that had just happened to wander off and become unsupervised, would set the nondescript woman for life. Or at minimum, in a key position for a major promotion.

And the agent even had the perfect target. Of the necromancer's three tools, the one with the least observed intelligence appeared to be functionally dead to the world so long as her owner wasn't in danger. Taking that one down would be child's play.

Watching, the woman hid herself as best she could as the ravenette of the undead trio exited the Midoriya's home with a number of trash bags in hand.

Her opportunity had arrived.

 _'Everyone thinks I'm a failure.'_

The QRA agent slunk through the shadows, approaching her quarry without making a sound. The undead shambled towards the apartment complex's communal dumpster without missing a beat.

 _'I usually get ignored most of the time, and no one really listens when I try to speak up.'_

Patiently, the agent waited until the mindless undead had opened the lid of the dumpster. When the moment was right… she struck.

"Got you!" The agent hissed, barely suppressing the urge to shout. Snapping her arm out, the woman jabbed her target with her common issue Taser. "…huh?!"

Tae leaned her head back, eyeing the woman whom she'd noticed had been creeping up on her with a dead, empty ruby stare. Following the attacker's outstretched arm, the zombie-girl saw a weapon of some sort was poking her. Based on the random sparks that would shoot from the metal prongs that were jabbing her ribs, it was shock-based.

"Is this thing working?!" The unknown woman shouted, instantly losing her cool façade when she no doubt realized her weapon had no effect. Pulling her arm back, Tae's attacker turned the dial on her Taser up to maximum. "Let's try that again!"

A few seconds pass, and the sparks from the Taser continue to shoot out, showing the stun tool was in fact working… to no effect. Tae, almost gently, took the weapon from the clearly confused woman's hands. Wide-eyed, the unfortunate would-be attacker watched as the zombie-girl turned the dial back down to medium.

Then the undead ravenette jabbed the woman with the Taser, zapping her strongly enough to immediately knock her unconscious.

After a few moments, and not a few more failed attempts, Tae was able to stuff the woman who'd attacked her into the dumpster. Nearly finished, the zombie-girl wrapped up by placing the full bag of trash she'd been tasked with throwing out on top of the woman.

"Oi! Tae!"

The boorish shout from Saki carried to Tae with little problem. Turning, the ravenette stared emptily back at the glaring blonde.

"What's taking you so long Wondergirl?" The delinquient snarked, tossing a thumb over her shoulder, "Come on!"

"Gggnnehaaa…," Tae groaned in response, earning a huff from the blond rebel.

"Well if the trash is putting up that much of a fight, call for help," Saki snapped, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like 'weirdo' under her breath right after. "Now hurry up, the boss doesn't like you out here wandering around by yourself."

Instead of groaning again, Tae simply nodded, throwing the last of her trash bags into the dumpster. Right as Saki pulled her head back into the Midoriya's apartment, the head of the QRA agent poked up from the piles of refuse. The woman appeared quite dazed.

"Y-You…" The woman groused, finding it difficult to even speak. "You can't… can't do this to me. I'm—"

 **WHAM!**

 **CRACK!**

The lid of the dumpster slammed onto the QRA agent's head, silencing the woman's building tirade before it began. A muffled thump echoed from inside the trash receptacle, followed by a barely discernable moaning.

"Idiot."

The insult, spoken in a raspy voice hardly used, went unheard by the world.

Without a backwards glance, Tae straightened and walked back to the place she called home. As she neared the front door, her limbs returned to their listless ways, causing her to shuffle the last few feet.

 _'It's okay though I guess. I suppose I really don't care if the world ignores me anymore. After all, I already have the attention of the most important person in my life.'_

* * *

 **Magnus:** Hopefully nobody will think that Izuku is embracing the dark side. Even so, that doesn't mean that class 1-B will have an easy time dealing with their upcoming challenge!

 **The 0bservanc3:** Be careful what you wish for!


	22. Sinister Realization

**Magnus:** So... Class-B wanted to face a crisis... I suppose it's only fair to accommodate their wishes, right? Enjoy!

 **The 0bservanc3:** And please remember to keep all hands and feet inside the moving vehicle at all times. Buckle up!

 **Disclaimer:** There are references thrown all across this chapter, I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 22**

 **A sinister realization.**

With the resumption of classes at UA, Japan's most lauded schools for heroic education, the entirety of that year's Class 1-B finally found themselves reunited. Unexpectedly, they found their first, much-anticipated Heroics Class since their return occurring at the entrance of Ground Gamma, instead of their classroom. The only hint Vlad King, their grizzled teacher, had given them?

Special training.

Needless to say, a majority of the class wasn't happy about this development.

"Special training?" Neito Monoma, the blond instigator and Class 1-A hater, scoffed for the umpteenth time, "More like pity treatment!"

The rather Aryan-looking teen in a tuxedo-like hero costume had been at it since the announcement had been made that morning. Sneering, snarking, and all around grousing had been the blonde's general attitude since. It was frankly more annoying than anything at this point. However, if one were to look closely, hiding behind squinted sapphire eyes laid genuine hurt at once more having his class relegated to a mere 'second thought.'

"You're telling me!" Togaru Kamakiri, one of Class 1-B's more… unique students… griped in agreement. The tall and slender teen, while actually wielding a transformation Quirk, had nonetheless been born with an appearance more in line with that of a mutation type. Bluntly speaking, the boy had the head of a fierce-looking insectoid, made all the more intimidating by how his shaggy green hair was styled into a mohawk. "We should be out there getting some real life experience already!"

The loudly declared sentiment was met with a smattering of agreement from the rest of the class. Many of Class 1-B shared the belief that they deserved a chance to shine just like their sister and rival class 1-A had been given at the USJ.

"Knock it off already!"

There were a few rebels, however, who stood against such brazen notions from their classmates. One, Class 1-B's president in fact, was completely in opposition of the idea.

"If Kan-sensei says we're not ready, then we aren't," Itsuka Kendo said, taking a stand at the front of her embittered class. Clad in her thigh-length, turquoise hero costume, reminiscent of a Chinese qipao, the fiery-haired young woman turned and eyed each member of 1-B. Taking as deep a breath as the black corset that accentuated her curves would allow, the martial artist continued to admonish the excitable teens before her. "We should be focusing on learning as much as we can, doing as much as we can, right now. That way, when the time comes, we too will be able to challenge and overcome adversity!"

The scattered nodding and positive murmurings disturbed the class president; there were far too many of her classmates who were still dead set on following Monoma and Kamakiri's path. Their stubbornness honestly irked the redhead; she'd had a chat with her counterpart from 1-A as soon as she could after the USJ incident, and the horrors the ravenette had recounted having to survive…

It still brought a shiver to her spine.

"While I agree with the wisdom of your words Itsuka-neesan…" A beast of a teen called out as he joined the conversation, "Can you honestly say that you believe we of 1-B do not stand on equal footing with our fellows of 1-A?"

Immediately, Itsuka found her eye twitching at the sight of her furred classmate. Jurota Shishida, normally as gentlemanly of a scholar as one could ever hope to find, was currently half-naked in his hero costume. The redhead couldn't tell if it was her classmate's getup of black jeans, sunglasses, and ridiculously singular shirt collar that had caused the involuntary muscle spasm, or the fact that one of her most stalwart backers had just agreed with Monoma.

Seeing the look on his class president's face, Jurota raised his clawed hands in surrender.

"I am not proposing that we should throw ourselves at real villains of course," the beastly teen backtracked, a sweat drop somehow managing to remain visible as it made tracks down his face, "I merely suggest we should honestly consider the… pro et contra… of submitting a proper petition for a more advanced training curricula."

Realizing that the furred gentleman of 1-B hadn't abandoned her camp entirely, Itsuka felt an unknown weight somewhat lift from her shoulders. That weight, however, came crashing back down as more and more of their classmates began to openly declare their own desires. The majority unfortunately seemed to land in the pro-adversity camp.

It made the redhead's stomach drop.

"I ready!" Shouted Pony Tsunotori with a fist bump. The bubbly blonde's broken Japanese betrayed her American heritage, although already she'd made great strides in improving her language skills. Now if only her classmates could stop Monoma from teaching the innocent girl obscenities to hurl at 1-A.

Itsuka still couldn't believe the slightly equine-looking teen could make for such an adorable image, especially with her interesting costume choice of a black buckled harness over a blue and white skirt. Maybe it was her big, sparkling Prussian blue eyes that just melted your heart?

"We should ask for a joint practice!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Class 1-B's resident metal manly man, roared before pounding his fists together. Crossing his arms, the silvette glared at any who dared to look at him weirdly, which was no one, in a useless attempt to appear even manlier in his sleeveless green jumpsuit.

At this point, Itsuka could feel a headache coming on. Why did her class have to be full of so many stubborn idiots? Raising a hand to make her point once again, the redhead was cut off before she could utter a word.

"I for one agree with Tetsutetsu-san."

Ibara Shiozaki, Class 1-B's resident Christian, announced in her customary peaceful tone. The vine-haired young woman, who many agreed was cosplaying as a Roman or Grecian goddess with her pure white toga took a measured step forward. The rowdy members of the class, those that had still been readying their own arguments, quieted. Itsuka felt the stirrings of hope that another voice of reason had joined the fray.

"If it is for the sake of shared knowledge and field experience," Ibara continued, raising Kendo's hopes even further. Finally, at least a sensible suggestion from this mob she called family. "And if, by the Grace of God, opportunities to lead certain enslaved souls to salvation happened to occur along the way, I would of course do my utmost best as a devout follower of our Lord to do so."

Itsuka buried her face into her hands.

Hadn't her classmates only days ago started an uncalled for confrontation? What made them think they were in any way mature enough for advanced heroics when she couldn't even convince them in the following days to properly apologize to the victimized party? Their entire feud against one particular 1-A student was irrational!

Near the back of the 1-B group, a little away from the others, one Kinoko Komori couldn't help but ignore her classmates as she sighed to herself like a girl who'd just experienced her first heartbreak.

"I… I wish I wasn't such a coward…" Kinoko murmured to herself, bowed head allowing her long bangs to completely cover her eyes as she peered down at her too short mushroom-themed hero costume. Constantly pulling the wide, stiff hem of the red with white-polka dotted skirt down was becoming tiresome. "Maybe then I'd be able to ask the Support Department for a better costume…"

The mushroom-themed girl was more than a little upset with whichever company had created the first rendition of her hero costume. Her dress was supposed to look cute dammit, not sexy! She didn't want to give off the wrong impression to anyone she ran across while in the line of duty after all. It didn't help that her Quirk was a bit on the creepy side if you asked her.

"Don't worry Kinoko-chan," Reiko Yanagi, Komori's best friend in 1-B, assured through her black facemask, "You can always do so next time."

Although the silvette spoke in monotone, her mushroom-themed friend knew she truly did care about her troubles, even if she didn't quite understand them. After all, the wielder of the Poltergeist Quirk had confided in her that she'd intended for her thigh-length white kimono, with its crimson furred collar, to stand out. The outfit was apparently meant to be sexy, but sensible.

Kinoko thought some people took the whole Quirk-theme a bit far if you asked her.

The mushroom girl sighed, sneaking a look at the still unraveling situation at the front of 1-B. Her costume issue paled in comparison to the guilt she felt for being responsible for triggering the feud that was tearing her class apart in the first place. All she'd wanted to do was say hello to a certain verdanette, see if he maybe still remembered her…

Ask forgiveness for being such a coward for all these years…

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHATTER!"

The roar instantly froze each and every member of 1-B in their tracks, regardless of whether or not they had been participating in the feud's latest manifestation. Vlad King, the rough and tumble teacher of 1-B, had finally arrived.

And the grizzled man was not happy to find his class bickering like… well, schoolchildren. The frown that pulled at the pro's lips at the sight of their lax behavior forced his exaggerated under bite even further forward, his two lower canine gleaming.

"Alright," the tusked man grunted when he realized his class was paying him their complete attention, "Form up! Two lines. Follow me."

In only moments, Kendo had divided her classmates evenly into formation. Leading the way behind their sensei, the redhead couldn't help but feel that the muscular man who'd been their rock at UA wore a far too serious look upon his face. And that was saying something when one spoke of Sekijiro Kan.

"As you heard earlier, today's training is special…" The Blood Hero paused, eyeing the tightened looks many of his knuckleheaded students pulled at his words. "Or perhaps… different would be a better way of putting it. The goal is to provide you with experience closer in nature to what the field of Heroics will be like in the real world."

The Pro-Hero picked up on every eye roll and sigh of annoyance at his announcement, even before he turned around. The silvette felt his blood begin to boil.

"Just remember, you all asked for something like this. So…" Vlad King trailed off. As the closest one to their sensei, only Kendo witnessed the pro's visage darken, giving the man a look of internal confliction. A knot of worry began to take root in the redhead's stomach. Before she could question her teacher, the man pressed on. "Listen. A crucial part of Heroics, out there in the real world, is developing the ability to pick up on clues on the fly. If you can't learn to differentiate between what appears to be happening, and what truly is, then you'll only make yourself and those around you easy pickings for the worst sort of villains…"

The serious and grave tone of the declaration successfully magnetized the attention of the entirety of Class 1-B. A number of the students looked back at their sensei, grateful for the wisdom passed unto them. Others appeared to have delved into their own thoughts, turning the words over again and again, looking for meaning.

"Let's go!" The Blood Hero said, quick to switch gears. Turning back around, the muscular man wasted no time in resuming his march. "There's no time to waste. A lot of effort was put into making this training session one you'll never forget."

In no time at all, Class 1-B had traversed a large part of the test site, arriving at the central main street. Nodding his head as if satisfied, Vlad King turned around once more, this time without missing a beat. Walking backwards, the pro continued to walk with supreme confidence in his every step.

"You will first be separated into groups, and then dropped into random locations," the silvette said without further preamble. "All teams have only two objectives to fulfill to pass. Find a hostage, and secure a Super Weapon."

Several nods came from across the following students. This was exactly the kind of scenario that 1-B had expected, nothing surprising… or especially taxing.

"There's a catch of course," Vlad King continued, "You'll all be harassed by faux villains. Significant damage inflicted by these opponents will be considered lethal, while conversely you will only be allowed to employ countermeasures to capture or neutralize them."

Again, many of 1-B were disgruntled with these rather simple parameters. Sure, the inclusion of faux villains in an exercise would be a new twist for them, but it was probably only UA's attempt at making 1-A's experience at the USJ appear less advantageous for their rivals.

This was hardly even a slight upgrade to their previous training sessions…

These and other detrimental assumptions caused many of 1-B to immediately begin ignoring their sensei's explanation, most only hearing the part about hostages and Super Weapons before tuning out completely. They'd just ask for the full lecture again once they reached the test's starting point. No problem.

Reaching the facsimile of a major intersection, Class 1-B arrived at a raised platform in the middle of the road. Resting on the large dais was a large cylindrical mechanism, two large machine claws capping either end. Wearing a coloration of black with yellow stripes, it was obvious to the heroes-in-training that this was their Super Weapon, a bomb of some kind. A bio-hazard symbol sat prominently on the 'weapon's' front, a nice touch but ultimately boring.

Was it too much to ask for a giant mecha-dinosaur with rocket-launchers or something?

"Your students don't seem too enthused Kan-san," A husky, rather seductive voice drawled from behind the 'weapon.' The click of heels heralded the arrival of a Pro-Hero every male of 1-B instantly recognized; the unmistakably sexy R-rated Heroine, Midnight. "Hopefully I'll be able to fire them up. Nothing like a vigorous workout, right?!"

Cracking her whip, the sensual heroine licked her lips as she descended the stage. The sight alone seemed to lift the spirit of the gathered students… well, the males' at least. From her place at the front of one of the lines, Kendo quickly went to work analyzing this new development.

If Midnight was going to be present, then she was probably going to be playing the part of their faux villain. This training had just gotten a lot more intense than any of their previous sessions in less than a minute.

"I would be grateful if you did," Vlad King groused, seeming to agree with his salacious coworker. "These runts have been begging for this for weeks now. I would be disappointed if they suddenly decided to back out now. Or not take this seriously."

Belatedly realizing this was a jab at them, certain members of 1-B failed to react in time before more arrivals to the intersection appeared.

"Yo Kan-san!" Came the cheerful shout of Power Loader, the Head of UA's Support Department. The short redhead encased in excavation gear walked up to those already gathered flanked by Hound Dog, UA's Lifestyle Guidance Counselor, and a pinkette wearing a seemingly custom-built helmet and goggles that screamed steampunk. "We would've been here sooner, but Hatsume here had to run some last minute calibrations on our Super Weapon. But, no worries, the city-wide gauntlet has been finished now!"

Sashaying back up the stage to stand beside the 'weapon,' Midnight waved her whip at the device with a satisfied look on her face.

"That's great Maijima-san! I was wondering what this was supposed to do," the R-rated Heroine said, gathering steam as she spoke. "Now, I think a quick rundown will help us excite Class 1-B, don't you think?!"

Unable to contain all of their disappointment at correctly guessing the nature of the mechanism on the dais, most of Heroics students present rolled their eyes with barely suppressed groans.

"You'll love it!" Chimed in the pinkette Power Loader had called Hatsume. Excitement and pride filled the energetic Support student's voice as she literally vibrated in place. "We loaded the mecha-Rex with all kinds of babies; guns, laser turrets, heat-seeking missile launchers!"

The entirety of Class 1-B, including their sensei, watched on in confusion as Hatsume pulled a remote from… somewhere… and pressed a series of buttons too quickly to follow. An earsplitting metallic screeching ripped through the air as a mechanical monstrosity stepped out from behind one of the towering faux-plants that littered Ground Gamma.

The metal beast looked every bit as badass as advertised, it's exterior bristling with so much weaponry it would've been intimidating even just standing still. It was everything the frustrated younglings of 1-B had wanted. So that begged the question…

Why add a bomb?

Perplexed at the additional firepower, Midnight glanced from the giant mecha-Rex to the towering bomb next to her on the dias. Puzzlement furrowed the heroine's normally enticingly masked visage. Catching on to the source of his coworker's confusion, Power Loader slapped a hand over his face in exasperation.

"Hatsume…" the Excavation Hero groaned, annoyance clear in the pro's voice, "What have I said about leaving your crazy inventions laying about in the test sites?"

The reprimand brought sighs of relief and feelings of ease. No need to think too hard on the anomaly if it was just a case of laziness delaying clean up.

"But that baby isn't mine!" Hatsume whined, quick to defend herself. Those few who'd already been exposed to the girl, teacher and student alike, tensed. There was no way the pinkette would ever deny ownership of one of her inventions… or truly leave it just lying around outside of her lab unsupervised.

Power Loader crossed his arms, the uncharacteristic crossness instantly reminding Class 1-B how strict the Support Department Head was when it came to equipment safety, especially when other people were involved.

"Then whose is it?" The agitated Excavation Hero asked. Hatsume and Class 1-B stared at their sensei, before starting when the older inventor cleared his throat in obvious expectation.

"OH!" Hatsume shouted, suddenly strangely happy. "I'll go check!"

The pinkette skipped over to the dais and eager hopped aboard, brushing by Midnight as if the pro wasn't even there. The seductive heroine might've been insulted had she not been warned about the young woman's obsession with inventing. The chance to tear apart someone else's creation without the threat of reprimand must've been a special treat for her.

"I apologize for this…" Power Loader said, bowing slightly to his muscular coworker. If nothing else, the Excavation Hero was a true gentleman, and believed in accepting what shame he believed his suggested oversight had caused.

Likewise, Vlad King was also a man of manners, when he wished to be, and easily offered his friend a kind response.

"Don't worry about it," the Blood Hero replied, waving a dismissive hand at the device being poked and prodded by the over-eager Hatsume girl. "It's not like its consuming too much of our time."

Having been standing around doing nothing but observing the back and forth going on around them, Class 1-B finally reached the end of their patience and began to impatiently whisper amongst themselves. Luckily for them, their sensei couldn't be bothered to parcel out the many low-toned conversations going on.

At the dias, Hatsume abruptly managed to jimmy open a panel on the side of the mysterious device. Instead of an accomplished bellow of triumph, the pinkette let out a startled yelp at what she found inside.

"Uh oh… Sensei? SENSEI?!" Hatsume's uncharacteristically panicked shout instantly drew the attention of all present. Power Loader whipped around from where he'd been speaking to Vlad King. Trying and failing to keep her face passive, the singular Support student attempted to whisper her next words. "It's a real bomb!"

Needless to say, subtly had never been Hatsume's strong suit; everyone present heard her loud and clear.

Not even a second later, the Pro Heroes leapt into action.

"VLAD! MIDNIGHT! Get the other students to safety!" Power Loader shouted, first to take charge. The two other pros swiftly agreed that the Excavation Hero should take the leadership role, this sudden situation was closer to his ballpark than theirs. "Hatsume! Don't move!"

Power Loader's celerity was all for naught, however. Before either of the UA staff could get a single member of Class 1-B to break from their shock at the sudden turn of events, the mechanic cylinder hitherto resting innocuously upon the dais powered on without a sound.

Ominous red lines bled from either end of the device, up and down drawing thin trails of sharp edges and shapes. When the lines met in the middle there was a single pause. With a muted hiss, the cylinder shot out open eight circumferic pipes. Immediately, pink mist began to billow outward from the metal tubes, expanding alarmingly quickly.

Neither pro nor student was able to even scream or shout in surprise before the entirety of the intersection they'd been standing in was completely enveloped by the rosy fog. The sound of bodies collapsing to the ground echoed throughout the square for a few moments as, without even the hint of a struggle, those gathered blacked out.

 _Undetermined time later, Location Unknown…_

"Ugh…"

Itsuka woke with a slight headache, her groggy vision blurring her surroundings. Blinking rapidly, the redhead was soon able to make out the walls of whatever room she'd woken up in; they looked to be those of one of UA's generic testing site buildings. At the very least, she hadn't been kidnapped off of school grounds. "W-what… happened?"

Groans and murmuring were the only answer to the class president's question. Forcing herself to sit up, Itsuka turned to the side, catching sight of Kinoko and Reiko. The two girls looked just as disoriented and out of it as she felt. Off on the other side of the room, Yosetsu Awase and Juzo Honenuki seemed to be having trouble coming to completely. Juzo had managed to lose his helmet.

"Is everyone alright?" Itsuka asked loudly, instinctively taking as much control of the situation as she could as she pushed herself to stand up. It was slow going, but soon enough the other four heroes-in-training gave affirmatives as they shakily got to their own feet.

Allowing her friends a few more moments to gather themselves, Itsuka began to think on their new situation. She'd been first in her line, and had had one of the front row seats to the unsuspected bomb's activation. So what had she seen, and how could that help her keep herself and her classmates safe?

It was clear to Itsuka that they'd been gassed; the redhead assuming the mist had been a strong tranquilizer or narcotic agent. Once unconscious, their attacker or attackers had clearly moved them.

The class president's headache grew more prominent as the worst question possible reared its ugly head.

Why?

What was the motive of whoever had attacked them?

Shaking her head, Itsuka took in the room she'd woken up in. To her surprise, upon closer inspection, she and her group weren't actually in a room, but one of the central halls of a testing building. Class 1-B had used one before in their first Battle Trial. The familiarity did little to assuage the redhead's nerves.

There was no indication as to what floor they'd been left on, nor which of the many buildings of Ground Gamma they'd been deposited in.

Just as Itsuka decided to ask her companions for their thoughts, an unfamiliar whirring sound began to echo through the hall, its source slowly approaching.

From around the corner floated a drone. One look at the flying robot and the five-heroes in training almost simultaneously felt ill enough for their stomachs to literally clench. How could a simple machine strike such fear into the hearts of Itsuka and her friends?

The drone's body was a metallic facsimile of a skull. One of its eye sockets was stuffed with a small, red-glowing lens, giving it the appearance of staring forward. Which would make sense, given that the lens was most likely for a camera used to guide the machine's movements. The other eye socket was also taken, this one by an even larger lens encircled by a focus ring.

The drone rotated in place, its glowing eye and black eye staring down the five students who'd by now slipped into guarded stances. Taking them in, the drone shifted in the air again, silently, and pointed its face toward one of the hall's empty walls. A different type of whirring purred into existence, and then with a click, the drone's larger eye began to project an image onto the wall.

Itsuka felt her stomach drop to her feet and ice take root in her veins.

What stared back at her and her classmates was a disconcerting and frightening sight to be sure.

Donning what looked to be a yellow trench coat with its hood raised, a humanoid figure greeted them. Instead of a normal face, the unknown wore a full iron mask that followed his facial features, only angular to the point of being minimalistic. The disguise seemed to gaze outward with a judgmental mien. To complete the intimidating look, soulless black lenses prevented any chance of getting a read on the man or woman staring back at them.

 ** _"Salutations, students of UA."_**

The voice that issued forth from the drone was highly synthesized and heavily accented. It was level and clear, almost somber. Just the same, the clearly foreign villain's simple greeting caused a shiver of fear to wrack the five heroes-in-training.

 ** _"You may call me Osowiec, and I want to play a game."_**

Mind racing, Itsuka immediately filed the name away in her head. Unfortunately, the redhead couldn't recall the image before her matching any villain shown on the national database. She didn't even try to place the voice.

 ** _"Your capture was meant to lure All Might to me,"_** Osoweic continued, adding alarm and anxiety to the 1-B students' already growing confusion and fear. What kind of idiot intentionally provoked the Symbol of Peace? **_"Fortunately for you, the fool hasn't graced us with his presence yet."_**

Itsuka could barely keep herself from collapsing. This was it. This was exactly like what had happened at the USJ. It had taken an entire afternoon of girl-talk, but Momo had eventually revealed exactly what the purpose of the invasion had been. The frozen redhead felt her throat close up; the bad feeling she'd had since waking up had just gotten a hell of a lot worse.

Why had this psycho said 'fortunately'?

 ** _"While I wait, I've decided to give myself a bit of entertainment,"_** the foreign villain revealed, neutral as ever. **_"You each have a chance to save your teachers… and the extra."_**

As soon as the drone finished relating the announcement, the image it projected changed. What was once a singular figure cut to a split screen view of the pro heroes who'd been with Class 1-B earlier, and Hatsume, tied to chairs by chains. Each beaten and battered captive looked far worse for wear, to the point they appeared ill.

 ** _"To be sporting, I divided you all into groups of five,"_** Osowiec said, unintentionally sending waves of relief rocking through Itsuka's body. She now knew her classmates, her responsibility as their class president, were alive. For now. **_"The game is simple. Find a hostage and liberate them. That is the only way not to die."_**

Itsuka felt her heart stop. From the corner of her eye, she saw Reiko move to support Kinoko, who'd almost collapsed. Yosetsu and Juzo had paled so much they both appeared as if they'd never even heard of the sun.

This couldn't be happening.

 ** _"Of course, quitting isn't an option…"_** the obviously insane villain trailed off, the silence building an ominous suspense. **_"Any attempt to do so will result in the complete elimination of all players. Hostages included."_**

Whatever relief Itsuka had felt at learning of her classmates' survival died a final death as the enormity of the situation crashed down upon her. This villain, from out of nowhere, had just declared with complete solemnity, that he intended to kill them.

And then the class president's subconscious completed a terrible bit of math and forced it to the forefront of her mind.

There were five hostages.

There were only four groups of students.

 ** _"Now my new little myshey…"_** The presence of the unfamiliar term did little to hide the slight uptick it was said with. Whatever the word had been, Osowiec had smiled while saying it. **_"Meet your koty."_**

Itsuka had thought her blood couldn't freeze any further, but what appeared on the drone's projection next, chilled her to her bones. Her classmates' gasps and dry heaving indicated they felt the same.

 ** _"Nevesta."_**

Painted upon the wall in splashes of light was the slender figure of a woman wrapped in a pitch-black diver's suit. Instead of a regulator and mask, the villainess wore a skull facemask with an opening carved into it where her mouth would be. But what horrified the members of Class 1-B the most wasn't what the woman was dressed in, but who was with her.

Sprawled out at the feet of the villainess, held up by the hair in the woman's cruel grip, laid a feminine teen dressed in gothic rocker attire with elongated earlobes. She'd been beaten so badly her face was barely recognizable, and there was far too much blood covering her.

Itsuka belatedly realized the unmoving girl was a member of Class 1-A.

And then the redhead finally comprehended the fact that the gothic rocker's stomach had been sliced open, and her intestines were leaking out of a gaping wound.

 ** _"Roslyy."_**

The projection changed before Itsuka could even whimper at the reality of the last image.

Now, the scene before the distraught 1-B members was focused on a tall and lithe villain who was clad in an oversized yellow raincoat, hood raised. Covered as they were, it was impossible to discern if this new antagonist was male or female, and the now familiar skull-shaped mask only added to that difficulty.

The nondescript villain had their arms raised, strangling a twitching figure held off the ground with their head out of frame. From what little Itsuka could see, the victim, dressed in green with long dark hair, appeared to have feminine curves and frog-like feet. The impossibly long tongue, limply hanging down into the shot from above, left no question in the redhead's mind.

It was another member of Class 1-A.

 ** _"Pesnya."_**

Again, the scene changed. And again, Itsuka and her group were exposed to a terrible sight.

This time, the villain, while dressed the same as the last, was much smaller, appearing to be a midget of some type. This one stood before a giant metal barrel… filled with… bubbling acid.

There was an arm sticking out of the dissolving solution, imploring for rescue that would never come.

 ** _"Sila."_**

Another change of scene, and another villain dressed in genderless garb and mask appeared. The new villain stood atop a teen with the head of a raven, wielding a metal pipe that was jabbed into the male. The boy's feathers were… smoking, and he appeared to be in the middle of a seizure. But the attack looked wrong, as if the writhing body wasn't moving as a body attempting to resist forced movement would.

It was as if… as if the raven-headed teen, another member of 1-A Itsuka noted, was… was already dead…

The class president of 1-B heard someone, Awase or Juzo, begin to vomit behind her, but she couldn't bear to turn away from the sight before her. The reality of their situation was crashing down upon the five heroes-in-training with brutal force.

They were facing off against murderers. Murderers who'd already taken out some of Class 1-A, the ones everyone said were so strong. The ones who'd survived a full on villain assault on the USJ.

 ** _"Do try and entertain my tovarishchi,"_** Osowiec said, the projection cutting back to the villain's expressionless, masked appearance. **_"You have until All Might arrives. Dosvidaniya."_**

Abruptly, the projection cut off, drowning the hall in darkness after such prolonged lighting. In the shadowed gloom, Itsuka stared wide-eyed at the drone, which continued to stare impassively at her and her friends. Feeling a spark of sudden fury, the redhead activated her Quirk and smashed the machine.

It was only after she was wiping scrap off her hands that Itsuka cooled down enough to realize she'd also managed to keep the drone from transmitting their location back to their pursuers. Small victories.

"W-w-w-what did he mean b-b-b-by th-th-that?" Kinoko stuttered out pitifully into the dark, the mushroom girl's nerves completely shot after everything she'd just witnessed. The sudden change, the sudden danger, it was almost too much for her. "W-w-w-what h-h-happens when All Might a-a-arrives?"

Itsuka and Juzo, who'd apparently not been the one who'd vomited behind her, as Yosetsu was still wiping his mouth in the corner, exchanged glances. Silently, the class president and recommendation student came to an agreement.

"We need to move."

Juzo's ability to pack his sheer determination and courage into that simple statement did a good job at displaying one of the many reasons why the macabrely grinning teen had been offered his recommendation. His calm demeanor, no matter how thin it truly was, allowed Yosetsu and Kinoko to breathe just a little easier.

"Right," Itsuka agreed, tone commanding and sharp enough to instantly set her as the leader of the group. Her natural charisma and apparent of wisdom has always made it easier for members of Class 1-B to follow her plans. "First, we need to reorient ourselves. I think we're still in Ground Gamma, but where exactly is what we need to know."

Pausing a moment, the redhead looked at each of her classmates, ensuring that each one agreed with her course of action. Receiving four silent nods, she continued.

"Let's get to the roof," Itsuka proposed, tone instilling the suggestion as a command. "From there we can decide what to do, and where to go."

As the group moved, quickly coming to a stairwell, Kinoko didn't fail to notice her question had been completely ignored. So, to herself, the mushroom girl answered. When All Might arrived, they would all be saved.

Right?

On guard every step of the way, the group of five slowly made their way up each floor of the building. Every corner, every shadow had become suspicious, a place for ambush, and more than once they found themselves with their hearts catching in their throats as strange noises echoed through the empty halls.

After ten flights of stairs, and three times longer than it'd taken during the Battle Trial, Itsuka's group managed to reach the roof. Opening that last metal latch and pushing the door open, the five heroes-in-training actually felt like they'd managed to accomplish something.

"We made it!" Yosetsu nearly shouted, barely keeping it to a whisper under threat of being heard by the villains hunting them.

Unimpressed with his classmate's overreaction to merely getting outside, Juzo carefully stepped over to the edge of the roof. Peering out, the Softening-user turned his gaze toward the direction of Ground Gamma's entrance.

"Yosetsu-san," Itsuka said, causing the active teen to straighten up stiffly, "Keep an eye on the door. If you even think you hear something… scream."

Limiting himself to a mock salute, the ravenette took his station. Satisfied, the class president walked over and stood beside the recommendation student. Left without orders, Reiko and Kinoko took up positions on another side of the roof, taking in the surrounding area in hopes of finding traces of their fellow classmates, or a route to safety.

"So… what do you think?" Itsuka asked lowly, glancing at Juzo. Even with mostly frozen facial features, the grinning teen managed to pull a worried expression.

"Something isn't right," Juzo answered, just as hushed. It was clear to him that Itsuka didn't want to worry the others if at all possible. "This all seems… too elaborate. That Osowiec guy had us, all of us, but then lets us go so he can toy with us?"

Itsuka shrugged. She'd had similar thoughts while they'd trekked up the stairs.

"And since he's the one who placed us here, he knows where we are. How's that hunting?" Juzo raised another good point. As they spoke, something began to buzz at the back of Itsuka's mind. She was missing something. They both were. Her companion crossed his arms as he pushed on. "If you're going to go through the effort, why not change the setting? Or have his subordinates there when we woke up to start the chase immediately?"

Logic dictated that there had to be some reason for a villain as obviously intelligent, but clearly deranged, as Osowiec to have done things the way he had. He'd shown himself to be clever enough to cover his voice and face; hell, they didn't even know if the psycho really was a man outside of the deepened pitch of his voice, so what was the point of this… hunt?

"And why use a drone to…" As the words trailed from her mouth, Itsuka was struck in the heart by a horrifying realization.

Whirling, the redhead grabbed onto Juzo as she felt her legs nearly give out from under her. The grinning teen grabbed onto his class president without question and offered his support. He'd come to the same conclusion she had.

"Juzo-san… I think…" Itsuka started, "We're being recorded…"

"…to lure out All Might…" Juzo finished, nodding solemnly.

 **THUD!**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sudden noise, followed by Kinoko's terrified scream, caused the two high-caliber students to snap around. They immediately wished they hadn't.

Yosetsu, once standing by the doorway to the stairwell, was now laying on the ground, unmoving in a growing pool of liquid crimson. Over their downed classmate, masked face blank, stood the villainess Nevesta. The woman still had her arm out, blade in hand stained red…

Reality crashed into Itsuka's whirling thoughts, devastating the redhead beyond belief. Nausea and despair gripped her, threatening to drown her as the class president finally realized how terribly true their homeroom teacher's words had been.

They weren't ready for this.

They were just easy pickings.

The villainess tilted her head to the side silently, mockingly acting as if she were confused by their reactions to the sight of their murdered classmate.

The sight lit a fire in Itsuka's belly, the ice in her veins melting enough that she was able to temporarily push down her despair and slide into a combat stance. The redhead swore to herself that she'd avenge her fallen friend, and protect the ones who were still with her.

A single step. That's all Itsuka managed before Juzo threw his arm out to block her path.

"Class President. Take Kinoko-san and Rei-chan," the recommendation student said, grim determination settling over his shoulders. "You three need to get out of here."

"B-but—!" Kinoko tried to object, but couldn't force the words out.

"He lied," Itsuka said, hating that she had to shatter the mushroom girl's threadbare hopes. "Osowiec never intended to let us go. They're going to kill us anyway."

Kinoko sobbed, burying her face into Reiko's bosom. The expressionless silvette inhaled sharply, but otherwise refrained from acting besides wrapping her arms around her distraught friend.

The still silent villainess took a step forward, seeming to understand what the students had just said. Reacting instantly, Juzo slammed his hands onto the rooftop and pushed everything he could into his Quirk.

Part of the roof transmuted into a semi-solid state, sinking inward almost immediately afterward. The result created an oblong hole in the process that stretched all the way to the encroaching villainess and split the roof in two.

"RUN!" Juzo shouted, even as he almost collapsed from overstressing his Quirk. The grinning teen had never pushed Softening so hard before, or tried to force it to completely collapse what he was using it on. But he'd done it.

Even as he heaved for breath, the fledgling Mudman heard the girls as they passed by him and jumped from their roof to the next building over.

They'd escaped.

Juzo stood, trying not to shake as he took in his opponent. He knew the villainess probably beat him in experience; the way she moved, stalking him, almost screamed that the woman wasn't new to this type of fight. As she leapt back to avoid the reach of his Softening, the hero-in-training thought he might be able to buy his classmates a few minutes if he focused on keeping the huntress stuck in one spot.

Then Nevesta pulled a gun, and Juzo realized this wasn't going to be a fair fight.

 _Same time, Another Unknown Location…_

"KUROIRO-SAN!"

As the seconds ticked by, and her black-themed classmate still failed to return to them, Shiozaki felt her soul grow heavier and heavier with remorse and guilt. She'd been the one to suggest their group's present course of action after all.

But sending their classmate, whose Quirk allowed him the ability to merge with anything black-colored, had seemed like a good idea at the time. There'd been an abundant number of shadows in the dilapidated parking structure they'd woken up in, more than enough to provide their classmate with multiple options for a tactical retreat in the event he was somehow discovered by the villains hunting them. He should've been fine…

But now Shiozaki couldn't help but wonder, in a dark corner of her mind, if the villains had prepared counters for their Quirks.

"M-maybe he found a way out?" Shoda, often referred to as Class 1-B's conscience, asked. The bluenette was turtling hard into the high collar of his hero costume, more than a little nervous about the situation he and his class found themselves in.

A beastly scoff to the plump boy's side announced what the tallest member of their little group thought of such an idea.

"Are you perhaps suggesting Kuroiro-san ran away?" Shishida asked, his deep voice carrying more concern than honest annoyance. "Do you honestly believe a hero-in-training would abandon their comrades like that?"

It was an ugly thought, Shiozaki agreed, but… it was a possibility. They were suddenly facing unknown villains, who strove toward terrible motives, and appeared to carry a real drive to murder them all. Despite Osowiec's threat, the notion of escaping the madman's game would've been an all too sweet song for anyone not to consider. She had, however briefly.

"N-no!" Shoda denied quickly, voice vacillating between fear and hope, "But if he saw a chance to get help from the outside…"

"Then it would've been the best course of action if he'd taken it, yes," Shiozaki returned to the conversation. "If Kuroiro-san did indeed attempt an escape, let us pray he was successful in his endeavor."

Her companions nodded, putting their hopes into her words. The vine-haired teen sighed, continuing forward. When they'd first woken up after the attack, Shiozaki had taken up the role of team leader, a position she'd dreamed of since she'd left the orphanage, moved to the church, and first learned what heroes were. It was a cruelty in the extreme that she couldn't enjoy her accomplishment in the current crisis though.

Shiozaki wished with every fiber in her being that Kendo-nee had been separated with them…

"Kuro will be successful, don't worry guys!" The sudden supportive cheer of Manga Fukidashi was clearly the teen's attempt at raising the spirits of his teammates. "Besides, with his Quirk, it's impossible for villains to get ahold of him!"

Hearing it said out loud somehow made the idea of Kuroiro's invulnerability more believable. One last time, the members of Shiozaki's group nodded at the assertion that their classmate was fine and on the way back to them. The black-themed teen not only had the best chances of escaping pursuit, but also the best defense against being captured. He would be fine.

"Of course, you are right Fukidashi-san," Shiozaki agreed, joining the effort to brighten the mood. The group turned one last corner, the last incline to exit the parking structure, "After all, how could anyone catch, let alone… kill…"

It should've been impossible…

Words died in the throats of the heroes-in-training as they took in the sight that awaited them at the gates of what should've been their salvation.

Kuroiro… was hanging down from the ceiling above the entrance, a thickly insulated electrical cable wrapped around his neck. The black-themed teen… wasn't moving.

Shock numbing their minds, and the three teens could do nothing but stare dumbly at their murdered classmate. This reality couldn't be true. Kuroiro couldn't be dead. Stomachs churned, knees weakened, and hearts rocketed into songs of fight or flight.

It took over a minute before any of them could find their voices.

"N-no… what…?" Shiozaki's lost any remaining hint of calm façade, beginning to crack under the weight of their discovery. "HOW?!"

She hadn't wanted this. Kendo-nee could have the leadership role forever; she no longer wished to carry this burden! She'd had someone's life riding on her shoulders, her decisions, and her orders had led to that life being extinguished. Shiozaki nearly retched. She might as well have committed the murder herself.

She had sinned. She had terribly, horribly sinned.

"Shiozaki-san! Shiozaki-san! Iba-chan CALM DOWN!"

Shishida's roar, harsh though it may have been, came with gentle arms wrapping around the plant-themed heroine-in-training. "There is no time to mourn our friend right now. We must away from here. And quickly."

The beastly teen, whose glasses were fogging due to the tears spilling from his eyes, was correct. Releasing his temporary team leader, Shishida glanced over to a trembling Fukidashi.

"Fukidashi-san, please lend me your aid in getting Kuroiro-san down." Still twitching, the comic teen quickly moved to assist.

While the two stepped away to complete their grisly task, promising to be as respectful as possible, the beastly teen hoped their leader would take the time to gather herself.

"I-I don't understand…" Manga muttered, his speech bubble wobbly, "How could they have gotten him? Him!"

Slowing to a stop before their hanged classmate, both teen realized neither had the fortitude to actually touch the corpse.

"Hey Shoda-san… what do you think?" Fukidashi asked. The silence that answered was strange; normally their big-boned classmate was quick to respond to anyone who asked him something. "Shoda-san?"

 **SNAP!**

Shiozaki, Shishida, and Fukidashi whipped around at the sudden, impossibly loud and sickening sound. Collectively, they gasped in horror.

Roslyy, the tall monstrous villain clad in a yellow raincoat and skull mask, the one who they'd seen strangling a member of Class 1-A only a short while ago, had found them.

The source of the snap was easy to discern, as nauseating as it was. Their heavyset classmate, poor Shoda, hung, limply, from the villain's raised arms like a sack of flesh. It was abundantly clear to the remaining heroes-in-training… they'd just lost another classmate.

They hadn't even had a chance to save him.

Was this the villain that had taken down Kuroiro…?

"RUN!"

Shiozaki's scream echoed through the parking structure. It wasn't the most heroic option, but in the moment, her classmates obliged her orders without question.

Scrambling back the way they'd come, the three remaining heroes-in-training descended back into the depths of the parking structure. It was the worst path they could've taken, but panic had clouded their judgment. Realizing this, Shishida took a chance, a sudden, desperate idea popping into his panicking thoughts. With a roar packed with impotent rage and rising terror, the beastly teen reared back a fist and let it fly.

 **CRASH!**

The innocent wall crumbled, and by the grace of some watching deity, it wasn't more brick or rebar that was revealed, but hallway. Shishida had found them a new escape route.

As they fled down the newly discovered hallway and their minds had a chance to settle, the cowardice of their retreat began to gnaw at the egos of the heroes-in-training. Finally reaching an intersection, the group chose a room off to the side that had a door with a lock, and took a moment to catch their breath.

Nervously, Fukidashi glanced back the way they'd come. Seeing nothing, he glanced back again. What the comic teen had seen as he and his group had taken the discovered hallway was burned into his mind, and it made resting impossible. And if the others had seen it, he knew they'd be in the same boat as he was now.

As they'd left the parking structure behind, the monstrous Roslyy had dropped Shoda's corpse like it was nothing. Without missing a beat, the villain had then simply started walking after them.

The image would forever be burned into the back of Fukidashi's eyes.

 _Meanwhile, Another Unknown Location…_

The group that had originally consisted of Neito Monoma, Setsuna Tokage, Sen Kaibara, Yui Kodai, and Togaru Kamakiri had split. While on paper it was a fundamentally terrible idea, to them their reasoning had been somewhat sound.

The math just hadn't added up.

Four teams, five hostages. If every team could only take one hostage… that meant one would be left as sacrifice. And that just wasn't heroic. Osowiec had never said anything about further dividing teams, so Monoma and Tokage had come to the conclusion that separating was allowed.

At the request of the blond egoist himself, the lizard-loving teen had taken both Kaibara and Kodai with her, leaving only their insectoid classmate behind. She'd wanted to fight the decision, but Kamakiri had bruskly told her to butt out and get lost. So she had.

It was a tactical decision on Monoma's part. The hater of Class 1-A was certain that a recommendation student would be able to make much better use of the others' Quirks in a fight. He hated to say it, but mid-battle strategy was one of his weaker skills. He was much more adept at stealth, quick strikes, and misdirection.

Call him a coward, but Monoma saw himself as a cunning coward who wanted his classmates to have the best chance of succeeding, and surviving, as possible.

Now, the blond and his aggressive classmate were doing their level best to scout the building they'd just entered. As luck would have it, the front gate of the structure had still been lowering back down when they'd come upon it, indicating recent use.

Their advance proceeded relatively quickly. Kamakiri was quick with his step, and kept his eyes peeled for enemies. Monoma, likewise, kept a discerning eye on the lookout for positions of possible ambush. Whenever a mezzanine or atrium appeared overly suspicious or dangerous, the blond would tap his classmate's shoulder and the two would progress much more cautiously until the area was cleared.

Taking a left at the latest intersection they'd come across, the duo suddenly found themselves in a most convenient of positions.

"The midget!"

Kamakiri's whisper fell like leaves in the wind as he peeked around the corner. Bending his arms, large blades grew from the insectoid teen's forearms as he activated his Quirk.

"What's that villain doing?" Monoma whispered back, taking a peek himself. The blond gently placed a hand on his classmate's shoulder, copying Razor Sharp as the two had previously agreed.

The diminutive villain, Pesnya, appeared to be completely engrossed in the laptop resting on the desk they sat at. While neither student could discern what was being typed, or watched, they both knew that if they could capture the villain, they had a chance at turning this whole nightmare around.

Information was the maker or breaker of war, and while killing the villain was almost too tempting, Monoma wanted to teach these scum a lesson. Don't mess with Class 1-B!

"We have to strike to kill," Kamakiri hissed, eyes hardening as he continued to watch their target like a hawk.

Monoma started. The blond almost instinctively objected, but then realized he was in no position to do so. Even if they beat Pesnya into submission, they had no capture tool, or time or talent to interrogate the villain.

So much for the pen being mightier than the sword.

"I'll charge first," Kamakiri said, slipping back and turning to face Monoma. "You jump in a second later, in case that bastard somehow dodges my attack."

Monoma gulped, but nodded in understanding just the same. Just because he'd come to accept that killing the villain was likely their only option, that didn't mean the blond's stomach had come to accept the same without twisting and churning.

"Don't strike to kill," Kamakiri added suddenly, taking in his partner's growing pallor. "All you need to do is corner the villain. Or serve as a distraction. I'll carry the heavier burden."

With that unpleasantness settled, both teens agreed that now was the time to act. Monoma stood at the ready by the corner. Kamakiri crouched…

In a flurry of motion, the insectoid teen leapt forward, charging around the corner as silently as the predator he resembled. Monoma swung around the corner a second later, calculating that his companion was a single step from their target. Readying his borrowed Razor Sharp, the blond clenched his gut and—

"G-G-G-GGGHHHHAAAAAA!"

Kamakiri's scream brought Monoma up short. The blond stared in fascinated horror.

They'd made a rookie mistake.

In their rush to defeat their target, they'd forgotten to check the room for traps. A wire net on the floor, connected to an electrical outlet, had stopped the insectoid hero-in-training in his tracks.

And now he was being electrocuted without mercy.

"KAMAKIRI!" Monoma shouted, only succeeding in drawing the attention of Pesnya from the laptop. The diminutive villain rose from their seat, smoothly drawing a gun with a silencer attached from a holster strapped to their chest, under the raincoat.

Suddenly, the electrified trap shut off, allowing its victim to collapse to the ground like a lifeless doll. Without a word of warning, Pesnya took aim and fired three shots into the unmoving body.

If he'd been able to move his body at all, Monoma knew he would've run. He should've run. Why wasn't he running?!

Too late, the blond lifted his gaze to glare at the villain who'd murdered yet another student of his class. Staring into the soulless lenses of the skull-like mask, the Copy-user saw only his own reflection. There was no remorse. No mercy.

Slowly, the outfoxed student raised his arms, a clear sign of surrender. He'd been beaten. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. 1-B was supposed to be able to—

Still without saying a word, Pesnya pulled out another gun, also silenced, and shot the blond without missing a beat.

 _Itsuka Kendo's Group, Unknown Location…_

When Itsuka, Kinoko, and Reiko had jumped to the roof of the building next to them, the three hadn't expected the flooring to be so thin and frail. The shoddy construction collapsing from under them as soon as they'd landed had also been unexpected.

At least they'd managed to land in a pool, for that they were grateful. Not so much that the pool's water turned out to be murky in nature.

"GAH!" Kinoko cried as she surfaced, coughing up a mouthful of dirty water. The brunette bit back a curse as she realized her costume was now beyond saving. "Why would they keep an unclean pool here?!"

Reiko rose horizontally from the pool like a ghost, employing her Quirk on herself to exit the murk as quickly as possible.

"At least it helped break our fall," the ghostly teen said, prying off her facemask. While her voice remained as monotone as ever, giving no hint as to the heroine-in-training's annoyance, internally the silvette was drowning in worry and grief.

Attempting to center herself, Reiko focused her mind on regretting how easily the material of her facemask retained the disgusting smell of the dirty water. The simple thoughts somewhat helping the silvette ignore the fact that she'd just left… no, she couldn't waste time thinking about him right now.

"Are you two alright?" Itsuka asked, pushing herself through the pool with sweeps of enlarged hands. "Quickly, we need to move on before that monster catches up to us."

It pained the redhead to admit, but their sensei's earlier words really did hold true. They weren't ready to fight against real villains, especially the psychotic and murderous types.

Nevesta… That was the name of the masked horror Osowiec had unleashed to hunt them down. Taking a precious moment of their escape time, Itsuka took what scarce information she had and analyzed it. The easiest to start with was the villainess' outfit, because those had been feminine curves she'd seen, no doubt.

The villainess had worn what appeared to be a military grade diving suit. Additionally, a harness had wrapped around her body, carrying a number of gun holsters. The handles of blades had stuck out from their sheaths strapped to her back.

The skull mask and hood had made distinguishing any facial features impossible, but the way she'd moved, the lack of speech, the almost lackadaisical way she'd chased after them… Nevesta was clearly a predator who was toying with their inexperience.

"It was a long fall…" Reiko stated, breaking the silence. The ghostly teen floated toward her class president, Kinoko holding onto one of her feet and towed behind her. "Do… do you think Ju-ku—Honenuki-san is alright?"

Any answer was interrupted by a rather soft thud, only heard due to the silence that still enveloped the girls. Itsuka blinked. That had sounded like it'd landed right in front of her, at the edge of the pool…

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Itsuka's scream echoed in the darkness as the redhead flailed as hard as she could in the opposite direction, crossing the width of the pool in seconds. The class president refused to look back until she'd hit and scrambled up and over the edge of the pool.

 **SPLASH!**

The strangely ominous sound finally forced the usually levelheaded teen to look back.

"Quickly! Kinoko, Reiko, before…" The warning died in Itsuka's throat as she gazed out at the pool she'd finally escaped.

A smattering of bubbles. Disturbed water sloshing to and fro. Neither of those sights captured the redhead's attention so much as the slowly growing patch of crimson at the center of the pool.

Kinoko and Reiko were nowhere to be seen.

And Itsuka was pretty sure that darkening stain in the water was right below where Reiko had been floating.

Then, Nevesta's head emerged from the middle of the crimson, staring directly at Itsuka through soulless black lenses.

"NOOOO!"

The redhead's scream caught in her throat as she fled the pool, dashing away from the monster that had killed her friends in cold blood as quickly as she could.

Blinded by unshed tears, 1-B's class president stumbled into a locker room. Slamming into every obstacle along the way, Itsuka managed to pry open a locker. Hating herself for what she was about to do, the hunted redhead crawled into the metal closet and closed the door behind her.

Alone, but for who knew how long, Itsuka finally allowed the tears to fall. Again. She'd failed to protect her classmates, her friends, again. Guilt and self-loathing devoured the once proud class president of Class 1-B, even as she desperately hoped her hiding place would allow her a few moments of rest.

 _'God, please, somebody help…'_

 _Back at the Pool…_

Kinoko and Reiko breached the murky water for a second time, gasping for breath. Nevesta had literally jumped on the two, dragging them down to the bottom of the pool and nailing them down to the flooring with two knives the villainess had stabbed into their costumes. Both girls had panicked more for their class president, who was no doubt their attacker's real target, than themselves.

Thankfully, it was apparent that the villainess didn't know the extent of their Quirks. Reiko was able to use Poltergeist to pull the knives free with little issue… after painfully opening her eyes while under the dirty water.

"Gah! Blek!" Kinoko spat, coughing up the brine that had managed to get in her mouth. "I think I drank some! YUCK!"

Pushing through the strain of using her Quirk so freely, Reiko lifted herself out of the water again. Taking hold of Kinoko's flailing hand, the silvette slowly hovered her way to the pool's edge.

"Where is Itsuka-san?" Reiko asked flatly, seeing the deck area empty of life. "And why… why is the water red?"

Pausing in the air, both girls looked at the other. It couldn't be. But the thought, once born, wormed its insidious way to the forefront of their minds.

Had the villainess already gotten their dear class president, their friend?

The red in the water caught their eye again, taking on a whole new meaning with Itsuka's absence.

Choking back screams, lest they garner the attention of the murderous villainess hunting them, the heroines-in-training crashed landed at the edge of the pool. Scrambling to their feet, the two swallowed back the bile threatening to crawl up their throats.

Tears streaming down their dirty faces, Reiko and Kinoko fled the pool deck on shaky legs without looking back. They knew, in the crushing silence that followed them, that they were next.

 _Back in the Locker Room…_

Having finally managed to get a handle on herself, Itsuka, uncharacteristically timid, gradually opened the locker door that was the only thing keeping her hidden from a roving, murdering villainess. Truthfully, the redhead had halfway expected the silent killer to be waiting right outside the locker for her.

She didn't know if she was relieved or not to find the locker room empty.

"I'm sorry..." Itsuka murmured into the suffocating quiet. It was her fault. Juzo… Reiko… Kinoko… She was responsible for the deaths of all her friends. "I'm so sorry…"

As she'd cowered in the locker, Itsuka had been unable to ignore her failures. She could've used her Quirk. She could've used her hands and her martial arts to keep the villainess occupied while her friends escaped. Sacrificing her hands, or even her own life, would've been preferable to the agony that was gripping her heart at the hands of her guilt for surviving.

"I'm going to take her down…" Itsuka swore, psyching herself up for what was about to come. "I still need to find a way to contact the outside for help. If we could just call All Might…"

Fatigue causing her steps to wobble and pitch, the battered class president of 1-B made her way back to the door leading to the pool deck. Whoever had built the structure they'd fallen into had put the only way out opposite of the locker rooms, and now the redhead was regretting even more her life choices.

Shaky hands pressed against the latch that worked as the entrance's doorknob. To the redhead's frustration, her quivering limbs seemed to almost resist opening the damn thing. Finally, with a grunt, the door was shoved open. Peeking out, Itsuka felt her stomach drop for the umpteenth time.

Twin trails of crimson fluid led from the pool to the pool deck's exit.

A million and one thoughts flashed through the redhead's studious mind as she took in the gruesome sight. The possibilities were nearly overwhelming, but two stuck out the heaviest. Either her classmates had somehow survived grievous wounds and fled, or had the villainess dragged their waterlogged bodies away, back to her leader?

Both scenarios were nauseating.

Walking outside, the tiny flicker of hope Itsuka had been unable to keep in check flickered. There was no sign of her friends.

"No…"

Why…? Why was she spared? Why she was basically ignored?

What was the point of torturing them like this, they were just students? Osowiec had said he wanted All Might. Did he really think their suffering would bring the Symbol of Peace to him? And how did that monster think he was going to kill the Number One Hero?

If an engineered super soldier monster couldn't do it, what could? A bioweapon?

Bioweapon?

Kinoko!

A fresh wave of gut-wrenching horror struck Itsuka like lightning. Momo had said that she'd heard from Asui that the monstrosity at the USJ had somehow had multiple Quirks. If some villain had managed to devise a way to harvest Quirks and use them separate from their original users, what was to say that sort of technique couldn't be used to empower a bioweapon?

Itsuka froze.

Osowiec had never said what his Quirk was. What if he could do something similar to Monoma? Or worse?

 **TSK!**

The sudden, sharp sound startled the class president so abruptly that she couldn't even scream, her body locking up. The pain in her chest felt like her heart was stopping.

Stiffly, stone-like, Itsuka turned around. After everything she'd been through since waking up earlier, the terrified expression she wore was understandable, even though she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of the redhead's neck rose, goose bumps covering her skin as an indescribable feeling of being watched fell upon her.

Giving in to the new feeling of paranoia, Itsuka whirled around frantically. Wherever that sound was coming from, she needed to know. Now.

 **TSK-TSK!**

Itsuka nearly screamed. The eerie sound, like a tongue clicking, came again and again, and she still couldn't find its source. Wait. Hadn't Nevesta moved almost like those ninja from her dad's old movies? What was it he'd always said?

Nobody ever looked up?

Snapping her gaze upward so harshly she almost cracked her spine, Itsuka peered into the gloom above caused by Ground Gamma's overcrowded skyline.

There! Maybe?

Above the door she'd just come out of, the redhead thought she could see… something. Internally, her mind was screaming that there really was something there, but her eyes persisted in refusing to believe it. The conflict worsened, and Itsuka took a tentative step forward to see if less distance could give her an answer.

Was that a line in the shadows? It sort of looked like something there didn't mesh completely with the rest of the wall…

Itsuka squinted her eyes—

 **SPLU!**

 **SPLAT!**

Just to have something gooey strike the teal orbs.

The redhead reared back with a scream, immediately blinded.

Then the burning, searing pain kicked in. It felt as if her eyeballs were melting!

Waves of agony shot through Itsuka's body as she cringed back. Desperation set in, and the suffering class president did the only thing she could think of. Activating her Quirk, the redhead grew her hands to their maximum size, swinging them around wildly as she continued to shriek.

Itsuka didn't know what the villainess would plan next, or if the killer would simply wait for whatever she'd thrown at her eyes to run its course. Whatever came, the redhead sure as hell wasn't planning on making things easier for her opponent.

 **TSCK!**

The suppressed report of a silenced gun was nearly drowned out by the screaming of the blinded class president. The redhead's cries suddenly cut off as she dropped to the ground, lifeless as a puppet with its strings cut.

 _Back with Shiozaki's Group, Unknown Location…_

"This isn't happening… This isn't happening…" The harried words bounced against the plaster walls of the small supplies shed the group of three heroes-in-training had chosen to hide in as Shiozaki repeated the mantra over and over again. The vine-haired teen had to wake herself up from this nightmare.

"Shiozaki-san, calm down!" Fukidashi said, lightly shaking the young woman by the shoulders. The comic teen was successful in at least gaining his classmate's fraying attention. "I know you're scared. I am too! But we need to stay calm and get out of this. Together. For our friends."

The heroine-in-training stared back at her bubble-headed classmate and noticed that the emoji signifying Fukidashi's face were shaky character's she'd never seen before. The comic teen was also trembling so much she could feel it through the hands on her shoulders.

It took a few calming breaths, but Shiozaki was able to eventually regain enough composure to straighten upright.

"Yes… yes, you're right," the vine-haired teen managed, willing her fear and guilt down until it could be handled later. Now was the time to plan, not wallow. "Shishida-ku—san. What can you tell us about our enemy?"

The beastly teen gave only a sigh in reply. Out of their remaining group, it was logical to assume his more animalistic senses would have a far easier time picking up clues from their pursuer than the others'. However…

"I failed to sense a single thing…" Shishida admitted, sagging. Alongside his wild combat ability and intellect, the beastly teen had always been proud of his detecting ability. The revelation of its failure had hit the hero-in-training hard once he'd had time to process it. "It's likely a result of our foe's Quirk. No scent, no sound, not even a change in temperature. Most concerning of all… our enemy exudes not one iota of killing intent either. They are as shadow to me."

The disheartening information was not what Shiozaki had been hoping to hear. The idea that an assassin with such ability and self-control was hunting them down only spelled more trouble for the surviving members of Class 1-B. They could be taken by surprise at any moment, and be dead before they even knew to be afraid.

"So, a powerful masking Quirk," Shiozaki finally summarized, moving on to get a better handle on the situation. How the vine-haired teen wished Kendo-nee was still there… even Monoma would've been able to outmaneuver their pursuer better than she could. "At least it's not super strength or, Lord have mercy, an offensive Emitter type of some sort."

"Roslyy…" Fukidashi suddenly added, sounding unsure. "I think that's the name of the one that's after us. It's hard to tell, they all look mostly the same."

Huddled together in the gloom, the three remaining members of Shiozaki's group thought back to the presentation they'd been forced to witness by the deranged psychopath who'd ambushed and kidnapped Class 1-B. Osowiec's manner of dress had been frightening enough, but when the projection had cut to the villain's minions… Each of the subordinates had been terrors of their own.

Between the three heroes-in-training concentrating on remembering what they'd seen, they were able to confirm Roslyy had been the largest of Osowiec's servants. Unfortunately, besides murdering a member of 1-A, there was nothing else recalled. The villain had given no discernable clues as to their ability, or even their gender.

"Something has been bothering me…" Shishida added, concentrating with a fierce mien. The beastly teen was clearly attempting to connect dots that refused to be tied together. "Osowiec… I believe I've heard that name somewhere…"

That gained the attention of his two classmates for sure.

"Shishida-san. I need you to try and remember where you heard it," Shiozaki said firmly, toeing the line between requesting and demanding. Even so, the hopeful tone permeating the vine-haired teen's words showed how much a potential weakness meant to her. "It might be the only way we gain a lead that will help us vanquish these villains!"

While his two classmates poured over their knowledge of recent and historic events, even dipping into international news reports, Fukidashi took a step away. The comic teen leaned against one of the shed's dirty walls, keeping an eye on the door as well as his brainstorming friends.

That name… Osowiec… it sounded strangely… familiar. However, unlike Shishida and Shiozaki, the comic teen knew he'd been far less studious when it came to anything regarding villain attacks before being accepted into UA. That meant that if he remembered hearing the villain's name somewhere… it wasn't from the news!

"Class!" Fukidashi shouted, catching the attention of his comrades. "Osowiec. We heard that name in class, not the news!"

Shiozaki's fair brows furrowed, the vine-haired teen casting her mind back to every lesson Class 1-B had gone through since the first day of school.

"Was he from a case study?" Shishida asked, the beastly teen also thinking hard on every lesson he and his classmates had been to, every homework assignment they'd been given.

"Would that mean that this is all revenge against one of the pros that teach us?" Shiozaki asked, attempting to narrow the possible culprits responsible.

"No," Fukidashi said, certainty deepening the comic teen's voice. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't a case study."

Then it clicked.

The masks shaped like skulls.

The oddly specific sounding names of Osowiec's lackeys.

The villain's last words… 'dasvidaniya'…

"I remember!" Fukidashi shouted, an endorphin rush popping the comic teen's head-bubble into a spiked starburst. "Osowiec is—"

 **CRASH!**

Twin arms clad in the yellow sleeves of a raincoat burst through the plaster wall Fukidashi had been resting against, caging him in. Before the comic teen could even scream, he was pulled back into the cloud of debris kicked up by the surprise attack.

 **CRUNCH!**

Before either Shiozaki or Shishida could react, the sickening sound froze them stiff. The remaining students felt their stomachs sink once again, they knew in their bones they'd just lost another classmate.

Then, the villain Roslyy slowly entered the shed from the thinning cloud of debris.

"F-Fukidashi-san…" Shiozaki whimpered. She hadn't known her comic-headed classmate all that well, she wasn't like the charismatic Kendo-nee, who could memorize names, Quirks, and even personalities in a single day, but that didn't mean she didn't feel terrible for his death.

It was her failures that had gotten her group into this situation, her sins that had cost them their lives…

"We have no choice," Shishida stated, stepping in between Shiozaki and the approaching villain. The beastly teen was seeing red, the slow ponderous gait of their enemy only making him angrier. "We will have to fight."

Shiozaki flinched back at the stoic declaration, her every instinct railing against the idea even as her mind was dragged toward the truth of it.

"B-But… my blessing…" the vine-haired teen stammered, body and mind rebelling, "It's only meant to be used to protect and save the innocent…"

Even as she spoke, Shiozaki felt a pit of guilt open in her soul at her words, her excuses. Her entire life, she'd believed in the beauty of Mother Nature, and that the gift bestowed upon her at birth had been a sign. She'd been meant for the life of a pacifistic heroine, one that preached to the masses to embrace peace.

That lifelong belief had been one of the reasons she'd chosen the dress of a Grecian goddess as her hero costume, why she'd never used her gift for any purpose that could harm another. She couldn't afford to dirty her hands with sin if she were to lead the people to salvation.

And now that belief was going to get them killed.

"Then I will keep this villain occupied while you ESCAPE!" Shishida roared, hulking up into a truly enormous beast. In this form, the hero-in-training easily towered over the encroaching Roslyy.

In muted horror, Shiozaki watched as her protector launched forward and threw himself at the villain. She looked on as the murderer hardly so much as flinched at the sight of the oncoming beast. She gazed, wide-eyed, into the soulless lenses of their pursuer, the reflective glass failing to convey any form of human emotion…

And she stared, shocked, as the villain effortlessly caught Shishida's clawed hands in their own as if it were nothing.

"I-Impossible…" Shiozaki muttered, the sight of her classmate being pushed back, his massive size counting for nothing, almost too much. "It… it wasn't supposed to be super strength!"

"AGH!" Shishida, still swollen with the power of his Quirk, snarled as Roslyy snapped out a fist and struck him across the face. "I. KILL. YOU. DEAD!"

Unable to fully process the fact that he now had a broken nose, the beastly teen swung a fist low, managing to connect the strike with a satisfying crack of something breaking.

And yet… the villain again refused to even flinch.

While the two titans began to trade blows, Shiozaki realized this was the chance to escape that her classmate had put himself into a fight for his life for. As the vine-haired teen inched toward the shed's flimsy door, part of her agreed with her course of action; getting help was a priority, she wasn't cut out for front line fighting anyway. Another, harsher part, demanded the heroine-in-training stay and cease allowing her friends to die.

"RAHR!"

 **WHAM!**

The meaty sound of a body striking an immovable object forced Shiozaki to turn and look back. Her flickering hopes of seeing Shishida-kun standing victorious were thoroughly crushed by the sight that greeted her. In a move that must've been too quick for the beastly teen to follow, Roslyy had managed to grab the hero-in-training by the neck and slam him against the wall, the shoddy plaster cracking around his enlarged body.

The tall villain seemed to enjoy strangling their victims…

"No…" The words hardly carried from Shiozaki's gasping lips, the vine-haired teen rooted in place due to the impossibility before her.

Shishida-kun was, in terms of raw power, the strongest member of Class 1-B when in the thralls of his Quirk. Even Tetsutetsu admitted to losing an arm wrestling match against the furred teen. For him to be defeated… they'd never stood a chance…

"R-Run…Iba-cha…" Shishida wheezed through his collapsing trachea. The desperate plea added further weight to Shiozaki's crushed heart. "Ru—"

Roslyy reared back a first and struck. Hard.

With the same ponderousness the villain had showcased when pursuing them earlier, the beating began. Each punch was a surgical strike to Shishida's solar plexus; after one, the beastly teen was spitting up saliva and choking, a second brought him to hacking up blood, after three the hero-in-training could no longer hold onto his Quirk, and deflated…

"LET HIM GO!" Shiozaki shrieked, finally reacting. Flinging an arm out, strands of her hair-vines whipped out and wrapped around the arm Roslyy had been using to pummel Shishida. With a dark thought, the restricting vegetation sprouted wicked thorns, impaling the villain's captured limb.

Roslyy paused, turning to look at the new combatant who'd entered the fray. The villain's head tilted to the side, silent confusion a mocking commentary on how much of a threat the vine-haired teen was considered. After all… what did she hope to accomplish?

"I said—"

Whatever Shiozaki had meant to say went unsaid, as Roslyy finally reacted.

As expected of one gifted with superior strength, especially when pitted against someone who'd forgone proper anchoring, a simple yank of the vine-entombed arm was all that was needed to lift Shiozaki off her feet and pull her forward. When the now panicked student had been drawn stumbling into range, the villain then swung again.

The strike hit Shiozaki so hard the vine-haired teen went tumbling to the floor, reeling at the pain the swift act of violence had left her. The thorns she'd hatefully grown had turned on her as well, scratching lines of blood across her once angelic face.

Dazed, it took a long moment before the world righted itself for the heroine-in-training. When it did, Shiozaki found herself helpless as she watched Roslyy sharply jab an open hand… directly into Shishida-kun's abdomen.

A sickening spray of blood discharged from around the villain's impaling hand, painting the accursed appendage crimson. Just as sharply, Roslyy pulled back… the murderer taking pieces and bits of the beastly teen's intestines in a tight grip.

Shiozaki felt herself shaking. The world darkened at the edges of her vision. She took in Shishida's blank gaze, his cracked glasses doing nothing to hide an expression rife with pain and suffering.

Such blatant, careless sadism…

It was too much.

Too much.

Something once indomitably strong but now fragile inside Shiozaki snapped.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

The screech of fury was nigh unintelligible. Her weariness and fatigue washed away by waves of unbridled rage, the vine-haired heroine-in-training launched herself at the villain who'd taken so much from her. Unlike her previous attempt, Shiozaki pulled no punches this time.

Her blessings, her gift, were now barbed by wickedly sharp thorns, the ends of each capped by serrated points.

Remembering as much human anatomy as she could from lessons learned ages ago, the rampaging heroine-in-training directed her weaponized vines toward every vital point her target possessed that she could think of. God have mercy on this villain, for she no longer felt herself capable.

In the blink of an eye, she struck, and Roslyy was nailed to the wall like the world's goriest entomological display. Vines, wickedly thorned, acted as pins and pierced the villain's body.

A body that went limp as Shiozaki watched, now unmoving and unresponsive.

A body that was now… dead.

The shock instantly hit the ex-pacifist hard enough to knock her from her enraged state. Shiozaki fell back on her ass, able to do nothing but take in the sight of what she'd done in the stark light that filtered into the decrepit shed. Denial flooded the vine-haired teen, and she shook her head frantically.

Unexpectedly, the jerky movement caused the vines spearing through Roslyy's corpse to crack and break, the vegetation having hardened completely as a result of their wielder's unhinged desire to exterminate her foe. Falling back again, Shiozaki rolled to the side just in time, her stomach rebelling against reality.

The bile burned as it rushed up her throat, but not nearly as much as the vine-haired teen felt her soul burning. As she heaved, the heroine-in-training felt light-headed, the world threatening to spin out of control. She couldn't get enough air. Were her eyes blurring?

Shiozaki had to get away. She had to flee from her sin—oh Heavenly Father she'd murdered someone! Taken a life!—before the sight alone drove her mad.

Scrambling back, the vine-haired teen found herself unable to take her eyes away from the villain she'd… she'd… Shiozaki's hand landed in something squishy and warm.

Looking down at her shaking hand, the shattered heroine-in-training realized what she'd unintentionally touched; a pool of blood and intestines. Shishida-kun's blood and intestines.

Shiozaki screamed. She screamed and screamed as she ran.

 _Elsewhere, Location Unknown…_

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, the manliest student of Class 1-B, would be the first to admit he wasn't one to demand, or even ask for, the role of leadership. He was manly enough to recognize his shortcomings, namely his lack of strategic thinking and logistical intellect, when it came to working with others and honestly tried to improve them. But he knew he was no Kendo-nee.

As such, being appointed leader of his group after they'd woken up from the ambush hadn't been his choice. He wanted that to be known. But the others had followed his lead without issue, some even asking him to step forward, so he had. They trusted him to take point, guide them to safety… well he sure as hell wasn't going to disappoint them.

Unfortunately for the steely-teen, the masked villain he and his group had just stumbled upon, the same villain now blocking their path, was giving him a stark reminder of why he normally preferred to leave leadership to others.

"Just one of you?" Tetsutetsu spat, hoping his bravado would boost his group's morale, "You really think you can take us all on?"

The villain remained unresponsive, only moving both arms upwards laterally so dual weapons could expand from under oversized sleeves. The pair of telescopic batons clicked into place, sparks of electricity running the length of the metal bludgeons.

"B-Bad man… to be dangerous…" Pony Tsunotori stuttered out, doing her best to communicate through her broken Japanese. The tense atmosphere was making the exchange student's language problem even more difficult, but she pushed through her frustration. "What do we to do?"

Tetsutetsu chanced a glance back, taking in his weary group. Kojiro Bondo was trembling; his seven eye… spout… things tearing up with his Quirk's glue-like substance. Kosei Tsuburaba looked doubtful, the Solid Air-user clearly not liking their chances against an unknown foe. Neither member of Class 1-B had shown much skill as front-liners, and the steely-teen knew involving them in a fight was a big no unless otherwise unavoidable.

Pony stood to the left, her large eyes watery but resolute. The blonde was ready to back him up if Tetsutetsu needed her, which was nice. Lastly, the steely-teen locked eyes with Class 1-B's other exchange student, Hiryu Rin.

"Are you electricity resistant?" Rin asked, his Japanese better than Pony's although still stilted and accented.

Thankfully for Tetsutetsu, he knew the Chinese national had been doing what he couldn't, analyzing their opponent. Hoping the ponytailed teen had a plan, the steely hero-in-training nodded confidently.

"Of course I am," Tetsutetsu boasted, activating his Quirk on his arms. The muscled steel gleamed as he flexed. "I won't feel a thing. I'm grounded for anything less than a lightning strike man!"

Rin nodded, eyes hardening as he took a stance.

"Then, when I feint, you go full frontal."

Scales rippled down the Chinese teen's arms and up his neck, giving off a very draconic vibe. With an ease that surprised himself, the steely teen realized he knew exactly what his classmate had planned; he was going to be the lock that would keep the villain immobilized long enough to disarm.

Tetsutetsu felt his blood begin to fire up. They were going on the offensive!

"Good plan," Tetsutetsu said with a nod, turning to Pony. "Pony, be ready. Once I engage, use your Quirk with everything you've got."

"But! But you take hurting!" Pony cried, understandably worried. Tetsutetsu's honest smile only slightly relieved the blonde's concern.

"Don't worry!" Tetsutetsu said, allowing his Quirk to activate. His now iconic transformation flowed over him like liquid silver, turning him into a living statue of steel. "I can take it!"

A sudden, repetitive breathing noise came from the villain, returning the attention of the members of Class 1-B to the task at hand.

With a final, resolute nod to each other, the heroes-in-training moved to put their plan into action. Rin darted forward as Pony planted her feet wide and lowered her head. Tetsutetsu psyched himself up for the wrestle of a lifetime, and took a step forward.

They were ready for this. They were combat specialists. This villain, whose weapons pointed to being the one called Sila, wouldn't stand a chance!

However… no plan survives first contact in battle…

 ** _"Pridurok!"_**

The shout was synthesized, foreign, and genderless, but the insult was clear as the masked villain suddenly dashed forward. With inhuman speed, Sila reached Rin before the Chinese teen could build enough momentum.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the martial artist could only watch as the villain raised both sparking batons overhead to bludgeon him. Sheer instinct kicked in, and the hero-in-training broke form to throw his arms up and shield himself. He braced for impact, and electrical discharge.

The attack, however, came from below.

"URGK!"

Rin's groan rose an entire octave as the Chinese teen slumped to the ground, pale and unresponsive. The kick to his genitals had been incredibly underhanded, but extremely effective.

True to villainous form, Sila had decided to take out target number one with a strike to the male body's weakest point. The villain's heavy boot had managed to accomplish what Rin's opponents in Class 1-B's battle trial hadn't—taking the martial artist out with a single strike.

Tetsutetsu, Bondo, and Tsuburaba collectively winced as feelings of empathetical pain coursed through their own bodies. Even Pony looked on aghast at witnessing such brutal attack.

The hesitation cost them.

Coldly, Sila raised both batons and brought then down on the paralyzed Rin, shocking him with enough voltage to cause a seizure. The Chinese teen convulsed under the assault before collapsing limply. The martial artist didn't get back up, or make any further sign of life. He just laid there… unmoving… without even so much as a twitch…

"You BASTARD!"

Tetsutetsu charged forward, confident in his Quirk's ability to protect him from such tactics. The steely teen would take his physical advantage and use it to pummel this villain scum into the dirt. He'd avenge his fallen comrade and protect his friends!

Taking the challenge head on, Sila charged as well, using Rin's body as a springboard. The two titanic forces soared toward a climatic finish—

Only for the villain to shift at the last second and shove a shoulder into Tetsutetsu's steely abdomen.

The hero-in-training felt his center of gravity change before he realized what was going on. Helpless to counter, the steely teen was forced to follow as his momentum carried his upper body up and over. Another shift from Sila, and Tetsutetsu had to brace for impact as he was thrown bodily over the villain.

Temporarily free of interference, Sila immediately charged against a frozen Pony.

"You! Stop now!" The equine teen shouted, firing her horns. Unfortunately, inexperience caused the heroine-in-training to mistime her attack, and the villain got in too close, too soon. "UGH!"

Pony bent over double, her stomach hit full force by Sila's heavily booted foot. The villain had dropped to a slide, completely evading the equine teen's airborne projectiles before delivering a devastating kick.

In an incredible act of strength and gymnastic talent, Sila punched the ground to twist into a handstand, only to roundhouse kick Pony in the head once in position. The hurting girl ragdolled, the sheer force applied to the kicks enough to leave her dazed as she rolled on the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Tetsutetsu shouted, having recovered just enough to watch as the cute girl was mercilessly pummeled. Scrambling to his feet, the steely teen jumped to the rescue.

The repetitive breathing returned, and Sila turned to face the incoming human missile.

Hero-in-training and villain reached to engage in a powerhouse brawl—

Except there wasn't.

Tetsutetsu threw punch after punch, aiming to take down the nearly silent villain with a single hit. Unfortunately, the steely teen's righteous fury and untrained fighting style left his strikes slow and heavily telegraphed.

Sila, on the other hand, appeared to focus more on evading, lightly tapping the metalbound hero-in-training with one or both batons when he couldn't retaliate and it was safe to strike. The villain's movements were smooth, fluid, and well practiced; a deadly dance expertly enacted.

Anger rising at his failure to land an attack, Tetsutetsu hardly realized his thoughts were clouding. Unable to pick up on how his opponent was guiding him around the battlefield, the steely teen launched himself forward time and again.

Until he tripped.

On Rin's body.

"What the—?!"

When no retaliatory strike came, Tetsutetsu looked up in bafflement at the sudden change of pace. The steely teen found himself in the perfect position to watch as his villainous opponent stood over a new target.

"Head… hurts… owie…"

Pony, only now recovered enough from the brutal hit that had sent her rolling, didn't immediately realize the danger. It was only after a shadow rose up from behind her that the equine teen chanced a look up… and saw the villain now standing over her.

Dual batons sparked.

 ** _"Umeret,"_** Sila uttered. The word was menacing; not a war cry, but a declaration.

To her credit, Pony did her best to avoid the strike. The equine teen didn't know how potent the villain's batons were, but she knew based off what had happened to Rin she didn't want to be hit by them. Flinching, the blonde prepared for the worst…

Only for her vision to be obscured as powerful, metallic arms wrapped her in their firm embrace.

"PONY!" Tetsutetsu shouted, determined to save the cute classmate in his arms. He'd made it though, and now she was safe. The manly teen felt the batons tap his steeled back—

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Pony's scream was the stuff of nightmares, reverberating in Tetsutetsu's ears like a banshee's wail. Electrical sparks flew through the air unbidden. Belatedly, the steely teen realized the horrible truth.

Steel might've protected him from electrocution, but it also made him a conductor; the girl in his arms was being tortured in spite of, no—because of, his efforts.

Finally, the batons lost charge, and the flow of electricity tapered to a stop.

Shaking, Tetsutetsu realized the blonde in his arms was no longer moving.

"Pony?"

Tetsutetsu lightly shook the equestrian girl. Prussian blue eyes did not open to meet his own. A comfortingly sweet voice did not call out to him.

Pony didn't respond at all.

Still relegated to the background, Tsuburaba and Bondo gasped in horror. The two felt guilt flood them; being deadweight was not what they'd applied to UA to be, but their bodies were frozen stiff in fear. They couldn't move!

 ** _"Pridurok."_**

The foreign word, spoken again, was followed by the repetitive noise that the villain had made twice before. Only now, the heroes-in-training realized what the sound was.

Laughter.

As gently as he could, Tetsutetsu lowered the blonde in his arms to the ground. Letting her go, the steely teen rose up, glaring directly into the soulless lenses of the masked villain.

Mirth. Bloodlust. Disappointment. Tetsutetsu somehow knew these were what his opponent was feeling, even though the skull mask still obscured their face. But it didn't matter. He'd had enough. Screw fair treatment, and screw getting expelled.

He was going to break every bone in this freak's body, and avenge his classmates.

"GGGRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

Tetsutetsu roared, charging once more against the villain who'd taken two of his classmates, his friends, away from him. The steely teen let go, no longer mindful of his superhuman strength or the morality of using his Quirk as he was. He attacked with reckless abandon.

Sila evaded the swinging arms of the enraged silvette like flowing water, always just out of reach. Twisting around, the villain finally struck out and nailed the steely teen in the temples, stunning him, before repositioning behind him. Wrapping both arms around the hero-in-training, the masked murderer executed a perfect German Suplex.

The move was forceful enough to bury Tetsutetsu's head and shoulders into the ground, leaving the steely teen's legs to flail uselessly in the air.

With that annoyance dealt with for the moment, Sila turned toward the terrified duo that had done absolutely nothing so far. The two so-called heroes-in-training were cowering now, the sight of a villain advancing on them too much.

Shock batons engaged, held at the ready.

Tetsutetsu frantically struggled to free himself. He didn't have time to be stuck, his classmates were in danger. Neither of the boys would stand a chance alone. On top of that, he NEEDED to get Pony, and Rin, to safety. They couldn't be dead—please no—so their wounds had to be severe to be so unresponsive.

The silvette could only hope that Tsuburaba could keep an air shield up long enough for him to free himself.

"UWAAAH!" Tetsutetsu shouted as he finally managed to forcefully unbury his head and shoulders. Shaking off the lingering head trauma, the steely teen looked for his remaining classmates…

And dearly regretted doing so.

Both Tsuburaba and Bondo were sprawled out on the ground, blood covering their chests and splattered all over the ground. Rin's talisman-like visor was coated in blood, the characters once prominent no longer visible. Sila stood alone, a looming shadow over Pony's immobile form, with a silenced pistol in hand. The elongated barrel was aimed at the defenseless heroine-in-training's head.

"No…" Tetsutetsu, for the first time in his life, felt the paralyzing grip of utter fear and despair. "Please. No…"

Sila turned to the shaken teen, soulless lenses secreting away whatever dastardly emotion the villain felt at achieving such a complete victory. Then, without looking away, fanfare, monologue, or any sign of remorse or hesitation… the murderer fired.

 **TSCK!**

Several times.

 **TSCK!**

 **TSCK!**

 **TSCK!**

Small gouts of blood splatter rewarded each suppressed shot, although none so much as dirtied Sila's yellow raincoat. Pony remained as unmoving as before, but any hope of the equine teen surviving the day had died… just as she had.

 ** _"Bespoleznyy mal'chik,"_** Sila said plainly before laughing that hoarse, breathy laugh. Then, apparently satisfied, the villain simply walked away. Unspoken but clearly delivered was the message; the remaining hero-in-training wasn't even worth the effort.

Tetsutetsu stared at his dead classmates for what felt like an eternity. His manly heart had been broken, his steely resolve lost. His failures, not only as a hero, but as a man, stared back at him for the world to see.

He'd been one of the loudest of Class 1-B demanding a chance at action. But it was now clear to the silvette that he was nowhere near ready for the real world… and his classmates had paid for that inexperience. A single tear slipped free from his thick eyelashes.

Standing, the shattered hero-in-training hardened his resolve. Steeling his body, Tetsutetsu raced after the villain that had taken nearly everything from him. He swore as he ran, he'd avenge each and every one of them. And if he was arrested for murder afterwards… then so be it.

 _Ground Gamma, Central Building Structure P-4RT4…_

Setsuna Tokage had known her instincts had been right on the money. There was no way that the leader of a cell of villains brazen enough to attack UA students wouldn't use this specific building as a center of operations, it was too grandiose.

Luckily, she'd woken up with her classmates Sen Kaibara and Yui Kodai, whose Quirks had come in handy in infiltrating the structure undetected after she'd convinced them a surprise attack was their best chance. And after silently traversing empty halls for what felt like hours, the trio had finally found the despicable Osowiec in the penthouse suite.

Like she'd said, typical villain.

"Are you ready?" Setsuna whispered to her classmates, keeping an eye on the Big Bad as he stared out of the wall-length window of his suite, the main room full of metal canisters. The quiet duo nodded in affirmation.

The idea was simple; if they took down the leader, they'd both win AND save everyone in one fell swoop. A quick glance around the suite had shown that besides the numerous canisters littered about, a large metal case, a laptop, and the desk the two former sat on, there was no indication of any other objects in the room or that Osowiec was armed or had defenses of any kind in place.

This was going to be easy.

"Let's go!"

Utilizing their element of surprise, Setsuna announced their arrival loudly as she charged the front door, hoping to throw the villainous mastermind off. Kaibara and Kodai quickly followed.

 **SNAP!**

 **THA-THUMP!**

The moment she passed through the entryway, Setsuna knew she'd fucked up.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Whipping around, the reptilian-loving teen was powerless but to watch Kaibara and Kodai scream bloody murder as their bodies convulsed under the electrified capture net trap their brash entrance had set off. While the forest green verdanette had avoided the snare, her classmates hadn't been so lucky.

After only a few seconds of torture, the trap exhausted itself, and the flow of electricity frying Setsuna's friends died away. The two collapsed, unmoving, to the ground, leaving the recommendation student alone against the leader of the villains who'd attacked Class 1-B.

 ** _"Did you truly believe I would be so unprepared? That I wouldn't plan for one of you to think to come after me?"_** Osowiec asked as he turned to face the lone heroine-in-training. **_"Or that your every move wasn't being observed since the moment you entered this place?"_**

Setsuna blinked, the corner of her eye-catching sight of the laptop she'd seen earlier. Focusing on the device, to her shock and horror its screen was cycling through camera feeds, all of which were focused on each place she and her team had gone through after entering the building. The reptilian-loving teen cursed; she really had forgotten that the entirety of UA testing sites, like Ground Gamma, were covered by surveillance systems.

The frustrated recommendation student grit her teeth at the rookie mistake that had cost her and her team. She'd been a… was the Big Bad checking her out? If the tilting of the villain's mask was anything to go by, he was at least taking in her suit.

Well, Osowiece was still a male. It made her skin crawl, but Setsuna could make that work; her costume had turned out slightly sexier than originally intended anyway. Might as well use any advantage she could get.

"I'm pretty sure I've got plenty more surprises left for you big boy," Setsuna finally said, clamping down on the urge to vomit at her words. It was just an act… it was just an act. Putting on her best salacious smile and bedroom eyes, hiding all her fear and revulsion as she did so, the reptilian-loving teen put her hands on her hips and posed provocatively to showcase her budding hourglass figure, growing breasts, and slim thighs. "Now why don't you come over here and—"

 ** _"I wasn't aware the prestigious UA endorsed prostitution,"_** Osowiec cut through Setsuna's attempted seduction with cold words and a judgmental stare she could feel even through the villain's mask. The stark admonishment caused the heroine-in-training to flinch. **_"Are you a heroine or a harlot? Should I draw my gun on you or my cock? Truly I am undecided."_**

The crass words, though spoken mockingly through the villian's synthesized voice, were nonetheless weighted with threat. Setsuna swallowed thickly as she realized her second mistake. While she might've enjoyed acting the role of dirty-minded flirt while in battle, just the thought of this villain actually putting his hands on her made the reptilian-loving teen almost panic.

What the fuck had she been thinking?

Observing the anxious pallor of the now paralyzed student, Osowiec snorted in amusement, the contemptuous noise butchered by the villain's synthesizer.

 ** _"Fear not girl. For now, there's no need to fear for your virtue…"_** Osowiec said, a mutilated chuckle following the assurance. The deranged villain obviously found something funny. **_"That is, if you still even have any."_**

Instantly, Setsuna felt her fear and anxiety die in the face of utter rage. The gall of the villain blew through much of the recommendation student's clear thinking and right into her shit list. The lone heroine-in-training was pretty much raring to beat her enemy to a pulp now.

"You talk too much shit for a scumbag within striking distance!" Setsuna shouted, leaping into action. "It's over!"

Unlike her classmates, this particular recommendation student of Class 1-B had an ace up her sleeve. The reptilian-loving teen had the basics of a Super Move ready and waiting to test out.

Using her Quirk, Setsuna split her body into sections; her arms, legs, head, and torso separate entities set to attack. Her target remaining stationary gave the heroine-in-training a confidence boost; the villain didn't even know how to handle her bizarre attack. Perfect.

 ** _"You are correct,"_** Osowiec drawled, **_"It is."_**

Without warning, Setsuna felt her control of her satellite limbs falter and disappear. The separated body parts fell to the ground, completely numb, although her head unfortunately felt the full impact.

Osowiec, who the recommendation student was only now beginning to realize was a villainous mastermind, took only three steps before reaching her detached head. Carefully, almost lovingly, the psychopath lifted the scattered heroine-in-training up, turning her in his hands like a misshapen ball so that she was forced to look directly into his frightening mask. The villain even went so far as to brush the reptilian-loving teen's forest green hair out of the way so that her sight wouldn't be impaired.

"Wh-what did you do?" Setsuna whimpered, terror trembling her voice and threatening to lock her jaw.

 ** _"Me? Not a thing,"_** Osowiec replied, absolutely calm as he stared into his captive's eyes. **_"You are the one who brazenly rushed into a room filled with an active airborne bioweapon."_**

The insane leader of the villains tilted Setsuna's disconnected head to the side so that the heroine-in-training could take in their surroundings. It was only now that the recommendation student realized that each and every canister in the room was labeled with the yellow and black biohazard symbol.

"N-No…! But th-that means…?" Setsuna could hardly breathe. It was only after her frantic thoughts finished connecting all the dots that she felt able to try and speak again. "From the very beginning…?"

There, now, at the edge of the end, literally in the hands of the enemy, the heroine-in-training finally understood. The gas that had knocked Class 1-B and the teachers out had been Osowiec's bioweapon from the start. Her entire class had been condemned before they'd even woken up. The entire rescue operation 'game' of their captor had been nothing more than a front to study his weapon's effects so as to better utilize it against All Might.

 ** _"You were already dead, yes,"_** Osowiec confirmed, walking over and setting Setsuna's head down on the desk next to the laptop. The simple words reverberated deeply within the heroine-in-training's displaced heart. The recommendation hardly had a chance to accept her inevitable death, before another shock hit her. **_"That is… unless I give you this antidote of mine."_**

Setsuna's eyes instantly zeroed in on the tiny vial that was set before her on the desk. It glowed a venomous green.

 ** _"To be honest, you intrigue me Setsuna Tokage. Your Quirk is versatile, unusual, and strong beyond measure,"_** Osowiec said, stepping into Setsuna's limited view. The impartiality of the supervillain's mask for once contradicted the inflection that had entered his words. **_"It's also absolutely wasted as it is now, being taught by damaged and weak heroes."_**

The supervillain paused, tenderly caressing the dark hair of the recommendation student. If Setsuna could've flinched away, she would've. Being forced to take the touch would haunt the reptilian-loving teen for weeks to come, if she lived that long.

 ** _"Pledge yourself to me Setsuna Tokage. Become a participant in my experiments to create the next generation of world leaders,"_** Osowiec's instability became clear the more he spoke, though his tone never wavered and he remained as stone-cold as death. **_"Our combined genetic creations would be amongst the most brilliant and resilient inheritors of the world. Nothing would stop them; heroes, villains, governments… nothing."_**

The true meaning of the supervillain's offer wasn't lost to the captive heroine-in-training. Osowiec wasn't just inviting her join the bad guys… he was propositioning her to enter into a Quirk Marriage with him.

 ** _"I know you'll make the right choice,"_** Osowiec said, cutting through Setsuna's desperate silence and dragging her attention back. **_"Just as my dear Nevesta did not so long ago."_**

For a singular moment, Setsuna felt her shock, fear of death, and pride as a future heroine wage an honest to God total war within her. Thankfully, the victor prevailed quickly.

"Fuck you."

Although the recommendation student had managed enough willpower to grit out her answer, the fact that she'd even considered the other offer disgusted her. Regardless of whether or not another had accepted it, Osowiec's offer made the reptilian-loving teen feel filthy just thinking about.

 ** _"I believe that opportunity has passed,"_** Osowiec quipped, taking Setsuna's head and dumping it into an empty canister that had been sitting under the desk. **_"But if you insist, have it your way then."_**

The last thing Setsuna would see would be a grenade dropped onto her head…

 **BOOM!**

Once silence had returned to the room, Osowiec sighed heavily. Shaking himself and straightening, the supervillain walked over to the metal case he'd been saving and opened it. Inside rested an assembled heavy sniper rifle.

 ** _"It appears to be time for golubi season…"_**

 _Ground Gamma, Main Street…_

The gates were in sight. There was no denying it. They'd failed to find even a single hostage, but escape was possible. And yet… Kinoko and Reiko found themselves extremely hesitant. The two couldn't muster the courage to leave their guarded hiding spot tucked away in an alley.

"We just need to get over there," Reiko stated, monotone as ever. Even drenched to the bone and scared out of her mind, the ghostly teen expressed little to no emotion. "How are you holding up Kino-chan?"

The silvette had purposefully used a pet-name she knew her shorter friend hated, hoping to elicit a response. Unfortunately, the one she got was not the one hoped for.

"I-I'm fine…" Kinoko replied stiffly, looking a ghastly mixture of petrified and disheveled. "W-We need to hurry up though so we can save Kendo-nee and the others!"

If she were the type, Reiko would've sighed. Her friend was losing it, seemingly stuck in denial. But she just couldn't bring herself to drag the traumatized girl back to reality. Not yet at least.

"Whatever you say Kino-chan," Reiko said instead, leaning around the corner slowly. She didn't have the best night-vision, but she still had to try and see if she could make out Nevesta's shape lurking in the shadows anywhere.

"Wait… Isn't that Ibara-san?! With SHORT HAIR?!"

At Kinoko's sudden exclamation, Reiko spun around, feet even leaving the ground temporarily in her haste. Cobalt orbs flickered over the industrial wasteland that had become their prison, searching feverishly for signs of their vine-haired classmate.

If they could join up with someone, anyone, else, then their chances of escape would exponentially increase.

When she found her, Reiko was almost glad she couldn't sob at the sight of Shiozaki that greeted her. The once always calm and collected girl looked ragged and unhinged, vine-locks short and uneven. The girl looked to be aimlessly stumbling forward with no clear destination in mind.

"IBARA-SAN!"

Only a decibel or two below shrieking, Reiko couldn't help but notice Kinoko's tone of voice sounded somewhat hysterical.

"SHIOZAKI-SAN!"

Reiko raised her voice as much as she could, the silvette hoping that two consecutive shouts would prove to their staggering classmate that she wasn't hallucinating. Luckily, that seemed to be the case, and Shiozaki began to look around for who'd called out to her.

When the vine-haired teen spotted them, her devastated mien rose, morphing into one of hesitant hope and joy. Unable to help herself, the ex-pacifist began to jog in the direction of the first friendly faces she'd seen in a long time.

"KOMORI-SAN! YANAGI-SAN!"

If Shiozaki sounded somewhat broken as she screamed their names, neither heroine-in-training deigned to mention it. What mattered was that they had finally found a friend.

Flush with a giddy sense of hope, Kinoko snagged one of Reiko's ever-draped hands, and yanked the silvette behind her. Before Reiko could object, her teary-eyed friend had pulled her from their cover.

That was a mistake.

 **BOOM!**

The sudden roar followed a blinding firework of light that bloomed from the side of the head of the overzealous mushroom-themed girl. When the unexpected flash had receded, Kinoko was already sprawled on the ground, a massive splatter of crimson liquid drenching her.

The unexpected violence shouldn't have surprised her, not after today, but staring down at the unmoving figure of her friend, after everything they'd already been through, was too much for even the stoic Reiko to bear…

"Kino-chan…" the silvette murmured, total defeat wrapping an icy fist around her throat. The ghostly teen took a single step—

 **BOOM!**

Shiozaki froze, now staring at the blood-soaked corpses of both Yanagi and Komori. Tears came unbidden to already flooded eyes. This was her fault too. If the two hadn't seen her, hadn't called out and realized how broken she was, they wouldn't have come out of hiding. They would still be alive if she'd just disappeared.

The vine-haired teen swallowed thickly. She was no messiah of life and peace. She was only a harbinger of death and pain.

Taking a last glance at the wide-open gates, Shiozaki… gave up. It wasn't worth it anymore. She'd lost everything. The ex-pacifist allowed exhaustion to take her, and gratefully embraced the emptiness of unconsciousness. In her despair, the once proud heroine-in-training had one last thought.

If the villains took her, at least then her cursed existence would lead to their deaths. Such a wicked idea was the closest thing to a happy thought that Shiozaki could muster before everything went black.

 _Sometime Later, Ground Gamma, Dark Room…_

Itsuka cracked her eyes open.

The redhead had been awake for some time now, fifteen minutes or so, but had only now felt the waves of searing agony that had pulsed through her entire body originating from the poisoned orbs ebb away. Realizing she could think and focus again, the martial artist had turned all of her willpower to keep herself from groaning and remaining completely relaxed.

It had paid off.

She'd been left alone, and as far as she could tell no one had come to check on her. The villains hadn't even tied her up either, meaning they hadn't expected her to awaken so soon. For once, the redhead felt like she could truly move undetected and… do something.

 _'A prisoner? Another hostage? Why was I captured? Am I the only one?'_ Itsuka's thoughts ran a mile a minute as she fought the numb stiffness of her body to stand. The action wasn't only unnaturally painful for its simplicity, it was downright tiresome as well. It was as if a powerful tranquilizer had been used to knock her out, and she was now suffering the aftereffects. _'Maybe the others are around here somewhere too?'_

Itsuka consciously fought down the growing hope she could feel viciously trying to take root in her heart. She repeated a single fact to anchor herself to her stark reality; if Osowiec had honestly wanted to keep his hostages, he wouldn't have set up his sick game in the first place. There was something more going on here.

Legs feeling like fleshy bricks of concrete, Itsuka exited the room she'd woken up in and did her best to limp her way down the connected corridor. She had no clue as to where she was, or where Osowiec and his lackeys were. It wasn't the best situation, but it could b—she stopped herself from thinking that forbidden thought.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, lined with locked doors, but eventually Itsuka came upon one that was slightly ajar. Seeing light coming from behind it, the heroine-in-training gathered what courage she had left, and took a peek inside. She gasped in surprised shock.

 _'That girl from the Support Course?!'_ The redhead screamed in her head.

The pinkette was barely tied to her chair, but even so she was hardly moving at all. Closer inspection revealed the inventor-in-training was in really bad shape, with her skin sallow and eyes dim.

Opening the door as slowly as possible so as to avoid discovery, Itsuka limped her way to the tied up student.

"Who… who's there?"

The course voice that nearly faded into the silence was so weak it was nothing like the exuberance that the pinkette had shown at her arrival earlier. Honestly, Itsuka was thankful for that.

"A friend," the heroine-in-training replied at a whisper once she was close enough. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

The class president of Class 1-B, if it still existed, knew that trying to carry a hostage out of any area where villains still roamed free would be suicide. Hell, even just exiting whatever building they were in now would be impossible. But! It turned out the room the pinkette had been kept in had a window. Even without looking out from it, Itsuka could tell the drop wouldn't' be too high. Not in this situation.

"I… I think so…" Hatsume replied, massaging her wrists. "I think I just caught a cold or something. Shouldn't have pulled those all-nighters on the mecha-Rex…"

Itsuka forced herself to smile at the flimsy joke. Humor was a good sign, and it wasn't the pinkette's fault she didn't know about the horrors she'd gone through before getting to her.

While Hatsume began to stretch her stiff limbs, Itsuka took stock of her situation again. She was on at least the second floor. The entrance to Ground Gamma was in view. She'd found a hostage. An unknown amount of villains were still at large, including their leader Osowiec. She had no back up.

The plan was quick, easy, and desperate. Itsuka would help Hatsume down to ground level with the rope she'd been tied up with. Then, the pinkette would go for help. Meanwhile, Itsuka would stay behind and make sure no villains followed her.

Thinking on that last point, Itsuka shuddered. She could only guess as to the fates of her classmates, but hopefully Tetsutetsu was still out there fighting. And Shishida had to have taken out at least one of the murdering band of psychos. If she could distract what remained even for a little bit, then Hatsume would be able to escape and report the situation to the school and All Might.

Being rescued from this hell sounded nice, but the redhead once again refused to let her hopes rise too high.

"So… we can leave?" Hatsume asked, earning a hard stare from the rung-out president of what was once Class 1-B.

"Yeah, YOU can leave… through the window," Itsuka replied, ignoring the blank look returned by the inventor-in-training. "Look, I need you to get outside, undetected, and find All Might."

Preparing the rope for the pinkette's escape was easy to do, and didn't even require looking away from the increasingly confused looking Hatsume.

"What?" The Support student seemed unable to comprehend what was going on. That was okay, it was to be expected of a captive in a hostage situation. They might not always know how dangerous the situation really was. Like now.

"There's no time to explain. I need you to run as fast as you can for the gate and get help," Itsuka said, putting all of her natural charisma into sounding as convincing as possible. "We all need your help here. Please be quick."

The lie burned as it left the redhead's tongue. But was it a lie if she didn't know whether or not there was a 'we' left?

The pinkette finally nodded in agreement, and Itsuka immediately felt dirty for lying. But it was necessary.

"O-Okay…" Hatsume stammered, hesitant in the way one is when not being rescued after the villain was taken down, but when being rescued in secret.

It took only two minutes for Itsuka to tie the rope to the pinkette and begin to help her out the window and to the ground below. Then, the redhead heard the door open…

Isuka kept a strong face for the entirety of the time she lowered Hatsume to the ground, even as footsteps neared her every second. She managed to keep that stalwart visage as the Support student touched down and took the ropes off like an expert. Through a shared thumbs up and watching the pinkette jog away toward Ground Gamma's gate, she kept that strength.

What little hope she still carried in her heart, it all rested on Hatsume's retreating shoulders.

Itsuka turned to face her fate.

 ** _"Pozdravlyayu."_**

Osowiec began a slow clap after speaking, masked face as unreadable as ever. At the mastermind's back stood the villainess Nevesta and the imposing Roslyy. The trio seemed mostly in perfect condition, although bits of Shiozaki's hair could be seem stuck in the latter's coat. The pieces were coated in blood as well.

Itsuka bit her lip, forcing back a sob. She could guess what Roslyy's state meant for the fate of her vine-haired friend.

 ** _"It seems at least one of you were able to reach a hostage. How amusing,"_** Osowiec continued, the mask's synthesizer making it impossible to discern whether or not the psychopath was being sarcastic or not. **_"As one who holds value in one's words, I won't kill you."_**

That earned a snort from the cornered redhead. Such a petty sense of honor was utterly revolting. Taking a chance, the heroine-in-training turned back around and looked out the window, half expecting to see Hatsume intercepted and recaptured. To her surprise, she watched as the pinkette reached the gate and effortlessly escaped.

She'd won.

Nothing else mattered now.

"It's over Osowiec," Itsuka said, bitter confidence filling her with pitched strength she knew was as empty as the satisfaction she felt. "You've lost."

 ** _"Is that so?"_** Itsuka snapped to attention, finding that the mastermind had somehow gotten right next to her without her noticing. The psychopath ignored her, taking in the sight of the now open gate. **_"You say that after helping me further my plans so graciously?"_**

Itsuka only just managed to keep from stumbling back against the windowsill. She had to bite her tongue to keep from asking for an explanation. This was only the last words of a doomed villain, digging for one last victory before utter defeat.

The mastermind regarded the redhead for a moment before a low, warped chuckle forced its way through his mask.

 ** _"Ah, perhaps you haven't figured it out yet then?"_** The words weren't spoken as a question. Itsuka glared in silent response. Osowiec sighed. **_"And here I believed you were trying to appeal to me so that I would give you the antidote."_**

Itsuka couldn't restrain herself any longer.

"Antidote?!" The word tasted like ash on the redhead's tongue. "For what?"

 ** _"For the deadly supervirus you just unleashed onto the world of course,"_** Osowiec answered, serenely gesturing toward the gate Hatsume had just escaped through.

Itsuka paled. There was no way. He couldn't be serious?

 ** _"I monitored each and every one of you to see who would be the perfect vessel to carry my retribution to All Might and the other self-proclaimed heroes out there,"_** Osoweic began, sounding just like a stereotypical monologue villain. **_"Only two of you showed the required qualifications. And wouldn't you know it, you came along and so kindly assisted in delivering one of them straight to the big man himself."_**

The mastermind turned to stare right into the despairing gaze of Itsuka Kendo. The redhead saw only her own reflection in the supervillain's lenses, an ironic recrimination for unwittingly aiding a psychopath in killing the Symbol of Peace.

"N-No…"

Itsuka took a step back, only to trip and fall into the very chair Hatsume had occupied only minutes ago. "You're lying…"

Even as she spoke the empty words, the redhead knew she was only denying the truth. She tried with every ounce left of her will to bend reality to fit the image of a defeated villain pulling a last ditch scam… but it made sense.

They'd all been gassed. They'd all then no doubt gone through incredibly taxing physical activity fighting Osowiec's subordinates. Those same subordinates had all worn sealed masks.

Objectively, it really was such an easy way to monitor the effectiveness of a bioweapon. Infect your unsuspecting test subjects, and watch them die as they think they're surviving.

She'd been such a fool…

By the time Itsuka was able to pull herself out of her self-hatred, she realized she'd been tied to the hostage chair. The furniture piece had been reoriented so that the redhead was now facing the door to the room. There was a new addition to the once empty cell though. A complex set of ropes and hooks had been jury-rigged together, ultimately linked to a shotgun.

A shotgun pointed directly at her chest.

"What are you doing?" Itsuka snarled out of reflex, perhaps expecting the supervillain to have actually kept his word. "I thought you said—"

 ** _"I am a man of honor, I assure you,"_** Osowiec said walking by the bound heroine-in-training as if she no longer mattered. **_"I won't kill you."_**

Roslyy, or was that Sila, stepped forward and forced a gag into the captive class president's mouth. Itsuka tried to scream, but no sound of worth made it through.

 ** _"It's a pity, you know?"_** Osowiec continued, waiting for his subordinates to leave the room before grabbing the door's knob. **_"If you'd been only a fraction of a percentage more fascinating, I would've given you the opportunity to join me. Just like I did one of your classmates."_**

The hardly-veiled insult earned a look of true horror from the now struggling heroine-in-training.

 ** _"Oh well,"_** Osowiec lamented flippantly, stopping just before closing the door. The mastermind pulled out a device from his coat; a recorder. **_"I guess I'll just let one of your other classmates do my dirty work for me this time."_**

With those parting words, the supervillain pressed 'play' on the recorder, Itsuka soon recognizing the projected sounds of panic and pain as her own. That bastard had recorded her when she'd panicked at the pool, before her capture. Wait.

What was that thrashing, crashing coming from outside?

Oh God. Oh no!

 _Outside the Room…_

Tetsutetsu had literally been charging through the length of Ground Gamma, blinded by inconsolate rage, like a steel bull in a concrete china shop. He'd chased Sila from the moment he'd been able to stand, smashing through windows, walls, doors… you name it. The steely teen couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, until he had the head of the bastard who'd killed his classmates, his friends, in his own two hands.

Nothing mattered besides vengeance for the wrongfully dead.

"SILA!"

The scream, war cry, roar all rolled into one reverberated through Tetsutetsu's head once more. He could feel his anger increase every second. He'd almost caught the bastard too many times to count, only for the villain to slip away with a taunt in a language he couldn't understand. It was maddening.

Finally, the chase had taken the steely teen here, to this building. He'd followed the murderer's trail all the way to this floor. He ran down a random hallway, breaking doors open as he ran. There was no way—

"GAH!" A familiar voice, twisted in pain, instantly knocked Tetsutetsu from his rage. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kendo-nee?" Tetsutetsu muttered, revenge and villains gone from his thoughts for the moment.

"NOOOO!"

There was no doubt in the steely teen's mind. That terrified scream was Kendo's. And it was coming from behind that door, right there!

Tetsutetsu refused to hesitate, not ever again. Quirk activated, the hero-in-training fully intended to keep any more friends from dying at the hands of these bastard villains.

Grabbing the door's knob, the steely teen threw it open with such strength the flimsy faux-wood was torn apart, hinges and all.

 **BOOM!**

It happened in a split second, but it might as well have been an eternity for Tetsutetsu. Before he could react, a shotgun fired right into the chest of his class president and honorary big sister. The force of the shot threw Kendo backwards, chair and all.

Numb, Tetsutetsu took in the sight of the bloody corpse of Class 1-B's big sister. Belatedly, the steely teen noticed the unmanned weapon had been tied to topes that had once led to the door. The door he'd destroyed on his way in.

It hit him like a freight train.

He'd just killed Kendo.

Him.

Not a villain.

Him.

Unable to cope, Tetsutetsu fell to his knees. Too shocked to think, the steely teen's Quirk deactivated on its own.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, his dead classmate. He'd done that. His hotbloodedness, which he'd always taken such pride in, had killed the kindest, most understanding, intelligent, and all around best big sister a knucklehead like him could've asked for.

Wrapped in his guilt and grief, Tetsutetsu hardly noticed the villains now standing around him. He definitely didn't notice Sila as the murderer he'd been hunting in the first place stepped up behind him.

The villain raised familiar dual batons, sparks flying. The electrified weapons came down—

 _And the video paused._

The lights of the classroom popped on without a sound, revealing the entirety of Class 1-B, alive and in their seats, looking as if they'd been beaten to within an inch of their lives. Most of them were covered in a sticky blood-red substance that looked and even smelled like the real deal. A few of the more unlucky heroes-in-training still had pieces of intestines sticking to them, which upon closer inspection weren't actually real either.

Each and every member of Class 1-B looked thoroughly chastised and humiliated.

"So, does anyone here still feel ready to go head to head with real villains?"

Vlad King's rhetorical question had all the connotations of the beginning of a long lecture. The students flinched. It looked like they weren't out of the woods yet.

* * *

 **Magnus:** You didn't really think I would kill off all these characters in this chapter, did you?

 **The_0bservanc3:** Hopefully not, we only made it totally obvious this was a test. In other news, please give a warm thank you to Arakiisjogenius for creating Cursed Blood's very own TV Tropes page! Go check it out!

Tvtropes_._org_/_pmwiki_/_pmwiki_._php_/_Fanfic_/_CursedBlood (remove the spaces of course)


	23. Sinister Lesson

**Magnus:** Time to conclude Class 1-B's lesson, and to finish preparations. The Sports Festival IS coming next after all.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't publish filler. It may be a slow burner at times, but everything is important. Any detail or event serves as part of a foundation for events to come.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 23**

 **A sinister lesson.**

Beru Asui, Matriarch of the Asui Family and boogiewoman of even the most affluent of Quirkists and/or corrupt white collars, had long striven to earn the reputation that preceded her nowadays. The frog woman had willingly given her blood, sweat, and tears to build her firm into a pillar of the fight for equality, racking up various achievements along the way that she was still proud of even years later. Her storied experiences had built within the mother of three a fortitude that allowed her to handle anything and everything that life could throw at her, from the mundane to the most bizarre.

And then something like this happened, and Beru was reminded why she tried to stay humble more often than not.

"I'm still completely against this Beru-chan! It's outrageous!"

Inko Midoriya, Matriarch of what remained of the Midoriya Family, was neither the boogiewoman of anybody nor had as of yet any reputation to speak of beyond that of a concerned mother. But, what the slightly older woman WAS, was riled, unbelievably so. In truth, it was only the fact that the two friends were sitting outside at a public coffeehouse that kept her from exploding in righteous fury.

"My baby is NOT a villain," Inko hissed, glaring at the passing waiter who'd gotten just a little too nosy. "There's not a single bad bone in his body!"

Without looking at her irate friend, Beru launched her tongue out and kept the knife and fork in front of the woman from launching into the air. Inko had barely twitched her hand that time, and her currently ruby eyes hadn't even flicked to the errant silverware before it'd started moving.

These work breaks were supposed to be relaxing, a bit of tea between two mothers who had quickly become fast friends through their children. But now…

Now Beru could hardly look at her fellow verdanette.

"I completely agree…" The frog woman replied, eyeing her drink and once again refusing to direct her full attention toward her supposedly older friend and her bubbling ire.

When her daughter's boyfriend had revealed that he'd used his blood to heal his mother, the teen had failed to mention that his Quirk hadn't been able to differentiate between 'injury' and 'wear and tear.' Looking back, Beru decided a lesson in what qualified as pertinent information was in order for the boy.

When he'd said "fully healed," Izuku had really meant Fully Healed.

Over the course of the rest of the week, Inko had undergone a metamorphosis. Where once the single mother could've been safely described as homely and plump, now anyone who didn't already know the woman would've been hard pressed to believe she'd ever borne a child at all!

It was incredible. It was unbelievable.

It was maddening!

"I mean, just look at me!" Inko continued, hardly taking a breath and completely missing the fact that her audience of one had yet to fully look at her. "He healed me and I haven't been this healthy in fifteen years!"

It took an inhuman effort, but Beru just managed to contain the grunt of irritation that threatened to escape her at that remark. It wasn't Inko's fault that time had seemingly turned back for her with absolutely no repercussions. She wouldn't be jealous that this is what it took for her friend to recover from her extreme heart condition!

"I… I understand…" Beru repeated for probably the umpteenth time, resigned to the fact that it was useless anyway. Consoling Inko, and stomping on her own envy, unfortunately took a backseat to the truly important matter at hand. Her friend's miraculous recovery came with all sorts of implications attached that she needed time to digest and plan for.

The legal shit-storm alone was going to be tantamount to a super typhoon.

It was only a matter of time before the truth of Izuku's Quirk became public knowledge, and not in the sense that it was right now. Currently, the media had actually been absurdly useful and done an excellent job of hiding the green-haired teen's true potential behind a smokescreen of fear mongering and hype. They'd been lucky so far that zombie-girls and mind control sold better than the truth even on a good day.

Inko, however, was now living proof that her son's Quirk was much more than met the eye. Izuku's healing capabilities were, quite frankly, frighteningly powerful. Just thinking of the list of unscrupulous individuals who would be gunning to press the young hero-in-training into their service made Beru shiver.

"I… I wonder how my baby is holding up…" Inko trailed off, maternal rage appearing to finally start to flag. The idea of her Izuku even playing the part of a villain was just too much for the single mother to imagine. "I hope the other students don't hurt him during this… this goddamned test!"

Beru flinched, both at the thought and her friend's coarse language. The frog woman knew, both from her daughter and a frank discussion with Nezu, that the green-haired cinnamon roll was not entirely defenseless, but still…

And it wasn't like Izuku was entirely alone either. Class 1-B was going to have to work for their victory if they hoped to defeat their opponent this time.

 _Later, UA, Ground Gamma…_

Pain.

Itsuka Kendo sat up with a ragged gasp, lungs clawing for oxygen despite the sharp sting that flared across her ribs at the jarring action.

For a moment, the redheaded heroine-in-training could only blink in utter shock. She wasn't dead? What?

"W-What?" Itsuka grunted, looking down at her dirty hands and ruined costume. "What h-happened?"

Her throat was too dry, her lungs too empty. But the class president of 1-B would be damned if those sensations didn't feel like ambrosia in that moment.

She was alive.

And exactly where she'd started. Gingerly looking around, Itsuka recognized where she was. She was sitting, on the ground, in the center of the intersection where everything had gone wrong. And as she took in the familiar sight, the stupefied redhead felt the weight on her shoulders fall away.

All around her, battered, bloody, and in some cases bawling, were her classmates. Every. Single. One.

"WHAAAAAAA!"

The sight of Shiozaki crying and sobbing into Jurota Shishida's large, blood covered form, only made Itsuka smile warmly, glad to see her vine-haired sister-in-arms alive and well. If she'd had the energy, the redhead might've even laughed; poor Jurota hardly looked like he knew what to do with himself.

"It's okay Iba-chan," Jurota soothed, using one arm to hug the sobbing heroine-in-training to him while using the hand of the other to kite through the young woman's vine-like hair, thankfully now sans-thorns. "I'm not going anywhere."

The uncharacteristic behavior from Shiozaki hardly drew an eye, too many others too by finding their friends and classmates still alive to comment. In fact, Itsuka could see that many others were just as wrapped up in their affirmations; Reiko was unsurprisingly pressed into Juzo's back from the looks of it, Monoma was… apologizing… to Kamakiri, and even Tetsutetsu had wrapped Pony in a manly hug that came with plenty of tears on both sides.

From what Itsuka could see, copious amounts of what appeared to be blood, guts, and dirt covered almost every student. But, battered and bruised as they were, none of them were dead, or dying, so that was alright with her.

Any sense of joy, however, was soon tempered by the weight of reality once more came bearing down on Class 1-B's president.

"Was it all… just a test?"

Groaning, Itsuka painfully got to her feet, hands shooting to her aching chest as she felt the tattered material covering it pull tightly. Taking a look at the damage, the redhead was glad to see there were no embarrassingly large tears in her costume, just a few rips and a lot of… red colored syrup?

Brain finally beginning to wake up, Itsuka felt a sense of vertigo hit her as every missing dot and puzzle piece suddenly clicked into place.

It HAD all been an act! It was the only explanation. She couldn't have survived a shotgun blast to chest, with no open injuries and clothes intact, and only been covered in fake blood otherwise.

Class 1-B's president was suddenly torn. Soul-shaking relief at knowing everyone had always been alright and no villain had won warred with the humiliation of realizing her entire class had flopped so hard they'd probably be used as a case study for generations to come.

 ** _"As you can see…"_**

The low chatter that had begun to rise through the awakening 1-B students died instantly at the sound of Osowiec's synthesized voice. Itsuka felt her blood freeze in her veins.

 ** _"All of the myshey are here, safe and… somewhat sound."_**

Itsuka, and many of her classmates, snapped around, taking in the sight of the reigning mastermind behind their harrowing test standing just off to the side. Was it just her, or had the faux-supervillain shrunk? The redhead could've sworn he'd been taller.

"Never doubted it," came the tightly controlled response of Vlad King, the pro standing side-by-side with the faux-supervillain. "I just didn't think the results would be so… poor."

Class 1-B collectively winced. No doubt there was a long lecture and punishment in their near future if Kan-sensei's tone was any indication.

 ** _"Did you truly expect them to win?"_** Osowiec asked, solemn as ever, **_"They are but first years. Do not judge too harshly."_**

Itsuka noticed that many of her classmates shrunk away from the insensitive sympathy that came from their tormentor. The words, while seemingly kind, just felt like another nail in the coffin most of 1-B felt closing in on them. Their masked adversary, who could only be a hardened foreign Pro Hero, felt pity for them they'd performed so badly.

"I'm not," Vlad King answered, causing more than a few of the silvette's students to flinch. "But when even your so-called 'star' students fail like what I just saw…"

The tusked man didn't bother finishing his comment, his meaning clear enough. Itsuka dipped her head in shame, knowing exactly who was being referred to. Their class had two recommendation students, several combat specialists, a self-styled Machiavellian scholar… and her, a supposedly born-to-lead heroine in the making.

Kan-sensei had every right to be disappointed in them.

 ** _"There is always a next time,"_** Osowiec said plainly, seemingly unwilling to argue for 1-B again. The foreigner's words brought more dread than hope to the defeated students; the idea of going through the ordeal they'd just survived again caused a shiver to pass through the crowd.

"We'll see…" Vlad King groused, controlled distain seeping out.

Osowiec sighed, the synthesized noise grating on the ears of those who'd just spent the worst afternoon of their lives under the pro's care. The masked foreigner turned away, and Itsuka was frustrated to realize that simple act in itself allowed her body to subconsciously relax just a little bit more.

What was she, a child?

 ** _"I would give a full report in person,"_** Osowiec said, stepping down the deserted faux city street, **_"But I must be going. My tovarishchi are waiting."_**

"Of course," Vlad King acknowledged, quick to agree that the foreign pro was no longer needed and could return to his duties. "Have a safe trip."

Itsuka felt a twinge of guilt that she hoped whichever country their adversary had come from was far away.

 ** _"Dosvidaniya."_**

And just like that, the man who'd beating the entirely of UA's Class 1-B into the ground, and made it look easy, disappeared.

Another shiver spread through the gathered students. What kind of supervillain would require that man's intervention? It was a scary thought…

 _Same time, UA, Principal's Office…_

Nezu, the super genius principal of Japan's most prestigious academy for training the future generations of the country's heroes, was laughing his furry ass off. In fact, the dog… mouse… bear… thing was laughing so hard he looked incredibly undignified for one in his position. The high-class mannerisms and dignified persona the Quirked animal normally affected were nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by an unbound childish glee.

It had been glorious! Class 1-B's test had kept Nezu's attention the entire time, and he'd loved every second of it. In his honest opinion, the entire scenario had been an absolute success. Everyone had benefitted after all.

While Kan-san's students had received a trial on par with Class 1-A's USJ debacle to test their mettle against, they'd also been shown just how dangerous the Hero profession could be, what their weak points were, and had their antagonistic impulses curb-stomped into the dirt before they caused any more trouble.

The lessons they'd learned the hard way today would hopefully never be forgotten, and that was a blessing in disguise.

And if some decided to drop the Heroics Course? Well that was just fine too. Aizawa-san wasn't the only one who believed that cutting those only fooling themselves was the better option. Some people just weren't suited to be the best heroes Japan deserved.

It wouldn't even be that big of an issue for the school either really. His legalese had, in the past, proved sufficient in mitigating the majority of public outcry when tests like this were held previously. And students and their families were required to sign special waivers specifically crafted for those interested in becoming heroes. Each and every one had been properly informed as to the rigorous and often times harsh methods UA employed when teaching its prospects.

And harsh they were. Class 1-B had been pushed through a blatantly traumatic event, there was no doubt about it, but it still wasn't anything beyond what the school had been approved for. Not even the most vindictive of parents could sue them for today when what the second and third years were exposed to made today's hardship pale in comparison.

After all, no one was in any actual danger.

"Oh! This needs to go into the archives, there will be case studies I just know it!" Nezu murmured as he wrote a memo. The footage he'd recorded needed to be slightly edited here and there in his opinion. "In fact, this should really become the basis for our second years' final exam."

The principal giggled, beady eyes flicking from the video files to the script that had been written up for the test. The Quirked animal's jolly mood soured slightly.

Midoriya had written the rough draft of the exam, a majority of which had only needed tweaking in the end, but as he'd feared, the young hero-in-training had originally been too kind. At first, the green-haired teen had proposed playing a student gone rogue, one who kidnapped classmates from the Support Course and would then pit Class 1-B against increasingly difficult traps and escape puzzles.

Nezu had had to put a stop to that immediately.

While the script had been solid, and the young necromancer had meant well, there were two glaring problems with his first attempt. His identity would be known, and hatred and mistrust toward his person would skyrocket, and the situation wasn't dire enough for their needs. Neither of these were issues the principal could allow to stand.

After much debate back and forth, and young Asui needing to step in and remind Midoriya that this was all for Class 1-B's own good, the verdanette had sat down and come up with his masterpiece.

Masks, misdirection, and bioweapons.

By the grace of some sadistic god, Midnight and Hound Dog had caught wind of their efforts soon after that, and had immediately begged, in not so many words, to be allowed to help. The addition of psychological warfare, courtesy of UA's counselor and resident dominatrix, ramped the test up to Plus Ultra.

Then the only snag had been who would wear the mask…

The door to Nezu's office swung open and a shock of blond hair set over deep-set brows poked in.

"Mr. Principal, 1-B's proctors are here," Toshinori announced gravely, the man's emaciated body giving the Quirked animal's guests plenty of room to enter around. A veritable small army stepped around the deflated Pro Hero and entered without missing a beat.

The blond skeleton tried to hide how much that bothered him.

 ** _"Sorry for intruding."_** Osowiec's deep, synthesized voice filled the relatively small office as the masked man finally stepped inside. The mastermind came to a stop directly in front of Nezu, his entourage coming to flank him on both sides.

The Quirked animal had to admit, the sight would've been intimidating had he not known who he was looking at. That being the case, the principal only smiled lightly at the new arrivals.

"That's perfectly alright, don't worry about it at all," Nezu said, signaling to Toshinori that he may leave and close the door behind him. The skeletal blond frowned, but did as directed. "The test didn't turn out too difficult to pull off, I hope?"

Instead of an immediate response, Osowiec seemed to take a moment to consider how to phrase a proper answer. And as good as he liked to think his skills at reading others was, Nezu quickly found he couldn't read the masked man at all through his cover's reflective lenses.

Fortunately, there wouldn't be a need for him to, as at that moment, Osowiec reached around and gripped the sides of his mask. Seeing their leader's actions, the other disguised individuals in the room were quick to imitate him.

 ** _"Actually, it was…"_** The mask's locking mechanism released with a hiss, curly green locks instantly spilling into view, "…A lot harder than I'd originally thought it would be…"

When the plans had been finalized, down to the third contingency, it had been Midoriya who'd stepped forward, adamant on being the one to don the mask.

It had shocked and confused many of the faculty involved with 1-B's test, but Nezu understood why the troubled green-haired teen had taken the role. Midoriya hadn't had a bone to pick with members of his sister class, he hadn't even wanted to be the villain at all… but, deep in his heart, a stalwart determination had been born.

Izuku Midoriya wouldn't allow anyone else to carry such a burden if he could help it. The way the young hero-in-training saw it, the weight of becoming 1-B's personal boogieman was no heavier than the stigma he'd already shouldered throughout his life.

Was it naïve? Perhaps. But Nezu had been hard pressed to contain the pride he'd felt as the green-haired teen had explained himself.

"Hopefully this won't need to happen again, kero," Tsuyu Asui said, unclasping her mask and allowing her bundled hair to cascade down her back. "Those guys won't be the only ones left with nightmares about this."

A derisive snort came from beside the amphibious teen as the figure next to her removed their mask as well. Blonde hair with colored highlights poured into the air as Saki Nikaido's face was revealed.

"I for one wouldn't mind giving those brats a follow up!" The delinquent zombie-girl snarked, grinning in satisfaction.

The shortest of the four surrounding Midoriya violently shook their head as they pried their mask off.

"Lily thinks Izu-nii shouldn't do that again," Lily protested, pouting adorably when she eventually managed to remove her disguise. "That suit isn't cool or cute at all!"

 ** _"AAAAAHHHH…"_**

The heavily modulated groan pulled everyone's attention to the last member of the group, the only one who had yet to reveal themselves. Snapping to attention, Izuku quickly moved to assist his first partner in removing her mask.

While the green-haired teen was busy with taking care of Tae, Nezu watched on with a sad smile. The young hero-in-training had earned himself a true victory today, but it had come at a cost. Midoriya might have accepted that his sister class needed a reality check, but defeating them so completely had opened the verdanette's eyes to his own sinister potential. Now, there was undeniable proof that he could take down a group of heroes if push came to shove.

Nezu hoped that nothing ever caused the teen in front of him to snap.

"You did your sister class a great service today Midoriya-kun," the principal said suddenly, regaining the attention of those present. The Quirked animal didn't fail to notice how glassy Izuku's eyes had become. "Never forget that what you taught them today might just save their lives some day in the future."

Izuku stared back, looking hard for something in the principal's beady eyes. When he refused to move any further, Tsuyu placed a hand on the verdanette's shoulder, breaking the staring contest before it could drag on too long. Sighing, the heroes-in-training shared a soft gaze before nodding solemnly. They would have to trust that Nezu was right, that all they'd done they'd done to help their fellow students grow.

The Quirked animal clapped his paws together, glad to see the two were still supporting each other as much as he'd hoped they would. Successful hero teams were always so gratifying to see bloom, not to mention fascinating.

"Now," Nezu said, moving business along, "Please change out of your costumes and back into your uniforms. Those suits need to be returned to the Support Department for repairs and study."

Izuku and Tsuyu paused, looks of confusion furrowing the duo's brows. The principal snorted in amusement.

"They proved to come in handy wouldn't you say?" Nezu remarked. A thoughtful look sparked to life in Midoriya's eyes, and the Quirked animal pushed on to head off any muttering storm before it could form. "I think I'll take the opportunity to step out for a moment, maybe grab some coffee. It wouldn't do for a teacher to be in the room when students are changing after all. But please, do try to keep anything improper from happening in my absence if you would."

The green duo blushed hard enough to give strawberries a run for their money at the request, but neither complained. Shy nods were the last thing Nezu saw before the Quirked animal closed his office doors behind him.

"I… I can't believe he said that," Izuku murmured after a moment, staring at where the principal had been with a look of bashfulness still coloring his cheeks. Shaking his head, the green-haired teen began to unclasp the buckles that kept his Osowiec costume on. Luckily it wouldn't take too long to get it off.

"I'm surprised he didn't say worse, kero," Tsuyu countered. The amphibious teen once again thankful for the lessons her mother had taught her as a child; being able to recover from the unexpected or embarrassing quickly had served her well over the years. Although…

The sound of cloth rustling and falling to the ground beside him pulled Izuku from his thoughts as surely as a villain attack would've. Suddenly shaking, the verdanette slowly turned to the source of the suggestive sound. The sight that greeted the hero-in-training's eyes would've surely given him a heart attack if his body had been capable of such a thing.

Tsuyu had managed to undress down to her bra and panties in seconds without him noticing.

And he had just pulled off his shirt after removing his trench coat.

The image of his girlfriend half-naked seared itself into Izuku's brain. The light from Nezu's desk lamp cast a warm glow over the frog-girl's figure, highlighting just how curvaceous her maturing body had already become. The green material of her underwear contrasted beautifully against Tsuyu's porcelain skin as well, and as the star struck verdanette finally managed to drag his eyes upward, he witnessed an adorable blush settle onto her cheeks as well just before he got to her eyes—

Izuku froze.

Internally, Tsuyu was freaking out. She knew she'd made it a habit to speak and act her mind, but this was almost too bold even for her. She hadn't even asked Izuku to turn around! What if he thought she was a pervert? What if she'd pushed too hard and he got uncomfortable with her because of this? The frog-girl could feel her confidence bleed away as she stared back at her boyfriend. Why did he look so good without a shirt on—

Tsuyu froze.

The two hormonally charged teens might've stood ogling each other forever, had it not been for the eventual intervention of the undead present.

"Ugh, would you two fuck already?" Saki grouched, sneering as her boss and his woman made eyes at each other. The green duo might've been strong, and deserving of respect, but the blonde zombie-girl hated it when they acted all weak and hesitant around each other. It made her sick. She didn't remember having this much trouble when she'd been alive and couldn't understand what their issue was.

"Gggnnaah! Rrrrnnngh…"

"They are not!" Saki shouted back at Tae's defensive groans, "I was younger than them when I had my first guy, and you don't see me freaking out over a little bare skin!"

Between the groaning, shouting, and Saki's disturbing comment, Izuku and Tsuyu snapped out of their daze, looking away from each other with burning cheeks. Backs now turned, the two heroes-in-training focused on getting changed without further issue. The duo also felt slightly guilty; they shouldn't have been so wrapped up in each other with Lily in the room. Neither wanted to think about how their actions might've impacted the littlest zombie-girl, but both hoped she wouldn't develop further PTSD because of them.

As soon as Izuku had finished butchering his tie the green-haired teen jumped to helping Tae change, Tsuyu turning to gently assist Lily after pulling up her black knee-highs. Keeping their attention away from the other and centered on helping the others of their group allowed both teens the time to cool off and collect themselves. It was mutually appreciated.

After that, it didn't take long before the entire team was once again dressed in their regular attire.

"Hey guys…" Izuku said, pausing with the last piece of his Osowiec gear, the iron mask, in his hand, "We did the right thing… right?"

The verdanette's voice wavered, regret plain to hear even to the most emotionally blind. The hero-in-training had been shaken by the actions he'd taken during the test, but it was only now that his repressed emotions managed to overflow. Tears trailed down freckled cheeks as the Izuku couldn't help but sniffle slightly.

Looks aside, the green-haired teen hadn't broken, hadn't begun to doubt the reasoning behind the test. In his heart of hearts, Izuku just wanted reassurance that the feeling of satisfaction burning in his chest was merely the result of a job well done in helping his peers grow as heroes… not the byproduct of retaliatory vindication.

"Duh boss!" Saki shouted, quick to throw her answer out. "Those idiots needed a lesson. Maybe now they'll think twice before asking to jump straight into the fire!"

Perhaps not the best wording, but it was enough for the others to springboard off of.

"Kero!" Tsuyu croaked, in full support. "With the experience 1-B got today, they'll be able to work on their weaknesses and get better faster!"

Izuku beamed, the instant support from his girlfriend and partner was a balm on his soul. The green-haired teen thanked whatever deity was watching over him for their steadfast support.

"Lily knows Izu-nii has a kind heart!" Lily cheered, bubbling with enthusiastic energy. "Everything Izu-nii does helps people!"

The heartfelt honesty of the littlest zombie-girl touched Izuku, the hero-in-training giving the bluenette head-pats without even thinking as his eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Gggrruuuhhh…?" Tae groaned, causing Izuku to chuckle. Of course... he'd never had a reason to believe otherwise had he?

"Thanks guys, I really needed that," Izuku said, the confession further lightening his soul as he turned back to the task of putting away the iron mask he still held. Looking down, something in the empty black lenses caught the green-haired teen's eye.

The lenses weren't empty.

Staring back at Izuku were two glowing red irises. Izuku felt his heart stutter, his lungs squeeze shut. The burning coals within the lenses gave the mask the appearance of a true face. The grim visage gazed forward, fixated on the young hero-in-training before it.

 **Never. Forget.**

Izuku flinched at the words spoken directly to his very bones. They rattled through him, leaving a feeling of surprised dread in their wake.

What had his cursed blood been attempting to tell him?

"Izu-kun? Kero," Tsuyu called out, breaking her boyfriend from the suddenly far too serious countenance he'd fallen into. The green-haired teen jerked back to reality with a gasp.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry Tsu-chan," Izuku said, doing his best to shake off his dread and panicked thoughts, "I just… My Quirk… I-It just… said something to me… I think…"

At first, Izuku had been afraid. Explaining to Tsuyu and their mothers what had happened in the hospital bathroom right before he'd healed Inko had taken a leap of faith. Instead of fear and disgust, the cinnamon roll had been rewarded with support and understanding. The issue hadn't been with him or his Quirk at all.

Sentient Quirks weren't so rare that they were undocumented of course, in fact there were quite a number used by Pro Heroes over the years that even the most obtuse in hero knowledge could name. No, the issue had been with the QRA. If Izuku's Quirk turned out to be self-aware, and it was entirely possible that it was given what he'd experienced, then what Inko and Beru feared more was what the agency would try to do with that information.

For the time being, the four had agreed that the truth of Cursed Blood needed to be kept under wraps for as long as possible.

"What did it say?" Tsuyu asked, hugging her boyfriend from behind. As she did so, the frog-girl purposefully wrapped her arms around the verdanette, pressing her ample breasts against his muscled back.

Izuku blushed at the contact, but refused to shy away. He actually… kind of liked it.

"It told me to never forget," the hero-in-training said, leaning back slightly. Tsuyu rested her head on the now reachable shoulder. "What do you think that means?"

It could have meant any number of things, but Tsuyu knew what her boyfriend was really asking. The frog-girl had stood beside her hero long enough, had seen the damage society had done to him, to know the demons he fought. It hurt her heart to think about, but Izuku needed reassurance and affirmation. He needed to be told that the origins of his actions were his own and that their nature was good. He needed encouragement to believe that his Quirk could have positive outlets.

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who supported her cinnamon roll.

"Never forget how much of a badass you are!"

"Never forget how kind you are!"

"GUHA!"

The cries of Saki, Lily, and Tae respectively earned a grateful chuckle from the verdant necromancer.

"Never forget…" Tsuyu added, pecking the cheek closest to her, "That you are a good boy."

"A… good boy?" Izuku asked, blushing up a storm again. While unused to such a level of intimacy, the green-haired teen couldn't deny he already felt a hunger for more.

"A good boy," Tsuyu repeated, this time giving her boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips.

Izuku opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by another kiss. Completely by accident, the two teens felt their tongues touch… and the kiss quickly began to evolve.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! BAM!**

Izuku and Tsuyu jumped apart faster than the blink of an eye, just in time for Mei Hatsume to barge into the room with only the smallest regard for personal privacy.

"I'm here for the gear!" Mei shouted as she burst in, an overzealous grin splitting the pinkette's face. The death glares of three zombie-girls hardly dimmed the Support student's smile by a watt. "Am I… interrupting something?"

At that moment, Izuku honestly wasn't sure.

It was the principal's office after all…

 _Later, UA, Class 1-A Homeroom…_

"W-What h-happened?!"

Izuku and Tsuyu were greeted with a shocking sight when they returned to their classmates. Every member of Class 1-A was battered, bruised, and looked dead tired as if they'd just been through a warzone. If he didn't know better, the verdanette would have said his peers had just survived a repeat of the USJ Incident…

"They all succeeded in passing their tests," Aizawa replied gruffly, eyeing his class's green duo. A thin brow rose at the teens' nearly impeccable appearances. "Although not as rationally as you two it seems."

That, of course, had the entirety of 1-A staring intently at the couple.

"Grrrrrr…"

Only for a reminder from Tae to then have them rethink their actions.

Izuku sighed, but was glad that Nezu had agreed to his request to allow the rest of the staff teaching UA's first years to know about his and Tsu-chan's involvement in 1-B's test. Hopefully Aizawa-sensei had made up some excuse as to their absence and given a reason as to why they were taking their exam separately.

"Sit you two, class is starting," Aizawa ordered. The gruff teacher wanted to move things along quickly, certain students didn't need time to think up questions to ask the verdanette duo about their 'secret' test. "Today's exam was meant to complete the mandated recovery protocol that was initiated after the USJ Incident. Passing meant you were ready to continue down the path of heroics, failing would see you dropped down to General Studies and given further evaluation…"

A collective shudder shot through the spines of the battered members of Class 1-A. Once again a number of them had dodged expulsion from the Hero Course by the skin of their teeth. The manic grin their homeroom teacher was giving them only heightened the sense of dread that permeated the room.

"As unlikely as it seemed, you all proved today that your potential hasn't been extinguished," Aizawa said. As the pro kept his class's focus, Izuku, Tsuyu, and the zombie-girls took the chance to return to their seats. As he sat down, the young necromancer pulled out a notebook and readied himself to take notes. "However, certain performances were only borderline acceptable… and make no mistake, that means there are double the expectations moving forward."

If Izuku noticed that his homeroom teacher seemed to glare at something over his shoulder while speaking that last warning, he didn't say anything even as he heard Mineta whimper behind him.

"We aren't pulling any punches anymore, understand?" Aizawa said, glancing around the room. The rigidity of the students staring back at him almost made the Pro Hero smile. "You've proven you can handle it, but don't get cocky. 1-B completely failed their exam today, after pushing and pushing for more. It only took a team of five proctors to take down all twenty of them."

Gasps filled the room, murmurs of shock and incredulity following. Iida shot to his feet, hand spearing through the air.

"Aizawa-sensei! How is that possible?! Is our sister class alright?!"

The gruff teacher sighed at the speedster's earnestness. Even as good as he'd been feeling recently, he still didn't think he'd be able to match such exuberance.

"They're fine," Aizawa said, motioning for Iida to sit down. "They were split up into groups and given a two-prong assignment; rescue hostages and take care of a bioweapon. The proctors were the villains, and were given leave to act as such. Inside of an hour each and every one had either panicked, been beaten, or gotten captured… if not all three."

Izuku and Tsuyu quickly found themselves wishing that a hole would open up under their desks and swallow them up. The green duo silently sunk deeper into their seats, praying that none of their classmates would ever discover they'd been the proctors in question.

"Man, that sounds brutal!"

"They acted like real villains? Holy shit!"

"That sounds way too cruel!"

While these and many other comments flew across the room, Izuku felt the side-eyed stares of Kyouka and Fumikage burning into his right side. The two obviously knew of his involvement in the test, seeing as how they'd participated in his intimidation videos, but the green-haired teen still worried. How had the gothic rock duo taken the news about how villainous he'd become after they'd agreed to help him?

Were they still his friends now that they knew?

 _Meanwhile, UA, Class 1-B Homeroom…_

"So, does anyone here still feel ready to go head to head with real villains?"

Vlad King stared blankly at his still battered and trembling students, taking in the downturned looks of humility, embarrassment, frustration, and exhaustion. Seeing their poor performance from a third person perspective had hit 1-B almost harder than the original exam.

From an objective angle, everything had been much clearer, including their failures.

All of the blood had been fake, the entrails synthetic. In the aftermath of 'deaths' such as Shishida's, convenient prep-packs could be seen having been left behind, the logo of the 'Help Us Company' clear as day to see. The cameras, some equipped with night vision, had also showed that cheap party trinkets had been the culprits behind the sickening snapping of necks and breaking of backs.

In the moment, full of fear and adrenaline and rage, it had all seemed completely real. Low lighting and their own minds, poisoned from the start by their assailants' introduction video, had proven to be far greater enemies than any of the proctors could've been. 1-B had witnessed, down to the last detail, how their boastful confidence had been undermined and their terror played upon.

Snapping necks? Spines being audibly twisted and crushed? In the light of day none of the defeated students could believe they'd ever accepted such incredibly unrealistic sounds as being real.

Electrocution? Such a death nowadays required high enough voltage that burn marks would've been left behind, not just spasming and a collapse.

Only the trick with the faux intestines had been seen as even moderately forgivable in the eyes of the chastised 1-B. None of them had taken a proper anatomy class as of yet, so their inability to tell the difference between real or fake, especially in the high stress environment they'd been in, shouldn't be held against them.

Too bad their teacher didn't see it that way.

"I am severely disappointed in what I saw today," Vlad King said lowly, anger boiling beneath the calm exterior he'd raised during the video playback. "Going off on your own? Charging headfirst? Abandoning teammates?"

Itsuka curled into herself harder. The redhead knew that last one was directed at her. She should've known better. She should've kept her team together, backed up Juzo instead of fleeing like a heartless, headless chicken.

"Why did none of you think to check your fallen comrades? Do your classmates, your friends, really mean that little to you?" Vlad King continued, brow furrowing. "Is the first sign of danger all it takes to break you?"

Shishida, who up to that point had made a valiant effort to take the criticisms head on, finally bowed his head in shame. Shiozaki actually whimpered. The two realized now that they'd been absolute idiots, letting their panic control them into making the worst of mistakes.

The beastly teen knew his Quirk would've allowed him to sense Kuroiro's vitals had he thought to check. He'd used such a technique for years. The vine-haired teen internally recoiled even as her face showed no change, her memory of her pathetic aversion to touching a classmate's corpse causing her self-hatred to burn all the hotter.

On the other side of the classroom, Monoma and Setsuna slumped further in their chairs. What had they been thinking? Their arrogance and stupidity had been made glaringly obvious in the playback.

"And don't get me started on your—"

"I'M SORRY!"

The outburst, no doubt heard through the wall over in 1-A, was just enough to give Vlad King pause. The silvette glared at the culprit, who'd jumped to his feet with blazing eyes and a face so serious the Pro Hero was actually willing to hear him out. That is, he wasn't just going to complain about unfairness or the harsh reprimanding.

Tetsutetsu, with all eyes squarely on him… bowed low.

"I'M SORRY!" The steely-teen repeated, the roar still as loud as it was heartfelt. "I'M SORRY THAT MY STUPIDITY AND ARROGANCE HURT YOU ALL! MY LACK OF THINKING CAUSED SO MUCH SUFFERING! I'M SORRY!"

The apology from the class's manliest metal man snapped 1-B awake. Tetsutetsu was right; they were all to blame. They'd asked for everything they'd just been through. It was their fault, all of theirs, that they hadn't been ready.

Suddenly, Itsuka stood up.

"I'M SORRY!" The redhead shouted, bowing as well. "I failed you all as your class president. I should've noticed something was off from the beginning… no, even before that!"

Vlad King remained silent, raising only a single brow at this development.

"Kan-sensei told us from the start, didn't he?" Itsuka stated more than asked, raising her head to stand straight. "He told us to pay attention. He told us not to get caught in the moment. He even told us how the test was going to start—exactly how it was going to start…"

Groans filled the air as multiple students realized how colossal their fuck up had really been. Had the test really been explained from the start? Had they literally ignored the answer before even beginning?

"If you really mean that…" Vlad King said, trailing off until he had everyone's attention, "If you ALL really mean that… Then from this moment on, show me by starting to act like heroes, not kids playing at being heroes."

Murmurs of agreement and acceptance bubbled through the room, a spark of hope lighting in not a few souls. The phrase, 'Nowhere to go but up,' was passed around along with 'Never again.' Suddenly, a hand shot up.

Neito Monoma had something to say.

"Sensei…"

Vlad King motioned for the subdued blond to go ahead. The Pro Hero was cautiously optimistic; it looked like the test had really worked.

"Sensei," Monoma repeated, blue eyes pleading, "Tell us, please… What's the difference between us? How can 1-A come out victorious and unscathed against a horde of real villains while we were torn apart by five pros only acting?"

And just like that, Vlad King's only slightly recovered mood sunk into a lava pit of fury. The silvette growled menacingly, causing the front row of his class to rear back in fear. Monoma dropped into his seat, terrified.

"Un-SCATHED?!" The Blood Hero roared, whirling around to click away at his desk's keyboard. A tense moment passed before the image of a certain green-haired necromancer popped onto the screen behind the enraged teacher. "You all know who this is, right?!"

A smattering of hesitant nods and whispered confirmations were the only response.

"And you all were given the official statement regarding his involvement in the USJ Incident?"

More stuttering nods, although confusion began to prick at the edges of wide eyes.

"He was the only casualty, but that sure as hell isn't the full story," Vlad King continued, taking a deep breath, "This 'unscathed student' lost a foot, ruptured nearly every major organ he had, and most of his bones were broken or shattered. His efforts nearly killed him.

Class 1-B collectively trembled at the new information.

They'd just seen Midoriya not too long ago. And they'd antagonized him.

"Izuku Midoriya suffered all of this while coming to the aid of All Might as the Symbol of Peace faced off against a bioengineered super soldier," Vlad King said, far from done. The silvette was thankful that the principal had approved the watered down information for sharing. The Pro Hero knew keeping the true scope of the Incident from reaching the media was important, but also knowing that his students were at odds with the little hero had honestly been ticking him off.

Class 1-B were speechless, their thoughts maelstroms of corrected misconceptions, self-recrimination, grief, and shame.

The Monster of UA was not the evil creature they'd believed him to be.

"And before any of you go thinking that he had it easy due to being a regenerator…" The warning in Vlad King's voice was enough to leaden the silence of his audience to deafening, "You should know that Midoriya-san still feels every ounce of pain an injury incurs."

If the students of 1-B weren't shocked before, they were now. How could anyone survive that kind of trauma?

"Try to remember that the next time you feel like picking a fight with him."

While that comment caused the majority of the class to flinch, Shiozaki, and surprisingly Monoma, shrunk away the most from the warning.

 _Later, UA P.E. Grounds…_

The school day was nearing its end, and Tae, Lily, and Saki were doing their best to relax behind the gymnasium.

"This sucks ass…" Saki muttered, throwing back a fist to lightly punch the wall she was resting against. The gentle tap cracked the concrete creating a shallow crater around the blonde's hand.

"Lily… agrees…" The littlest zombie-girl said. The bluenette was getting bored. Being deprived of Momo-nee's cuddles would've been bad enough, but not having even a little of her big brother's attention felt like a cruel and unusual punishment.

The P.E. class for 1-A today had been structured to stand as merely light exercises and games for the heroes-in-training that day. The students were told to relax their Quirks after the rigorous test they'd had and instead better their physical conditioning. That being the case, no Quirk-usage was being allowed… within reason.

Mutant-types couldn't exactly turn off their Quirks.

That hadn't stopped someone from complaining about the presence of the undead trio, and insisting that the zombie-girls be removed to prevent distractions for the other students.

When Kyouka had launched to their defense, Ojiro had helpfully pointed out that Momo wasn't able to stop petting Lily and focus. Izuku had eventually decided that arguing would only further interrupt the class's time and had reluctantly acceded to the prejudiced demands.

Which led to the predicament at hand.

"Why aren't you complaining too Wondergirl?" Saki asked the silent sister of the undead trio. Tae didn't respond, limiting herself to moving her head back and forth as if she were following something unseen behind the wall.

"Lily thinks Tae-nee is too busy watching Izu-nii," Lily replied instead. The bluenette took a moment herself to stare at the same space her elder was. Soon enough, the littlest zombie-girl felt the familiar tug of her big brother through the concrete. Left, right, a sharp turn, jump.

Whatever he was doing, hopefully it was fun.

"Shut it Shrimp!" Saki growled, getting annoyed. UA might've been a badass school, she'd admit, but being separated from her boss was a no-go. "And you. If you don't feel like talking…"

With the speed of experience the blonde zombie-girl shot into action. In no time at all, the delinquent sister had gotten the silent ravenette into a Full Nelson. Tae hardly reacted at all, merely continuing to watch Izuku through the wall.

"Let's roughhouse a bit!" Saki grunted, squeezing her muscles. "Like good, loving sisters!"

The blonde tried to wrestle her captive. No success. She tried to move her away from the wall. No success. She tried to get her attention at all.

No success.

No matter what Saki did, Tae didn't seem the least bit interested. Submission holds, limb twists… none of it garnered even a groan from the ravenette. The entire time, the oldest zombie-girl only stared at the wall, looking beyond the blank concrete.

"Come on! Move!" Saki snarled, starting to compare Tae to an elephant in her head. It shouldn't have been so hard to move her sister, but it was. "Let's fight!"

Off to the side, Lily looked on with concern at the two or, it could be more correctly said, one rowdy zombie-girl.

"Lily doesn't like this," the bluenette warned, "Lily thinks that's a bad idea…"

The littlest zombie-girl's words went right over the head of the rebellious blonde. At this point, Saki was determined. Her pride was one the line. She'd get Tae to the ground if it was the last thing she did.

"I'm going to defeat you!" The delinquent shouted as soon as she noticed she was starting to make progress. Thinking that Tae was beginning to get tired of resisting, the blonde pushed harder. "And then I'll be the boss's number one!"

Unfortunately, on rare occasions, a straw can break a camel's back.

"What're you gonna do then huh? You won't be needed anymore—AAH!"

The moment Saki began whispering those words into Tae's ear, the situation changed.

Tae finally reacted. The ravenette straightened her posture, tensed her muscles, and instantly switched into attack mode.

Saki, who'd still been pinning the elder zombie-girl down, suddenly found herself flung into the air. The blonde hardly had half a second to comprehend something had gone wrong before her airborne momentum came to a violent halt.

Tae had grasped her ankle.

Midflight.

A brief second. That was all the time the blonde delinquent had to look down and stare into the pair of glowing orbs of scarlet fury glaring back at her.

Then, Tae slammed her into the ground.

 **WHAM!**

The rebellious blonde wheezed as the air was violently driven out of her lungs, her brain rattled by the impact. Had she been alive, Saki was sure she would've died just then.

Tae lifted her sister again as if the blonde weighed nothing, easy raising her up into the air.

And then she slammed her into the ground again.

 **WHAM!**

And again.

 **WHAM!**

And again.

 **WHAM!**

Pausing, Tae pulled her captive in just enough to look into her eyes. Dazed maroon met burning scarlet. Seeing that Saki was still functional, the ravenette lifted her back into the air.

 **WHAM!**

 **WHAM!**

With a final huff, Tae let go of the blonde ragdoll and returned to staring through the gym's concrete wall.

"Ghnah…"

Lily stepped over to the small crater where her elder sister had left her blonde one. Saki laid in the center of the shattered ground like a broken marionette, wide eyes staring into the sky.

"Lily wouldn't exactly call Blondie 'Puny'…" The bluenette said as the beaten delinquent whimpered much like a balloon leaking air. "But Lily would agree that Blondie shouldn't have started that."

When the school day ended and Izuku came to pick the trio up, Saki would insist that while hungry, she had only tripped, and would refuse to explain the origin of the new craters behind the gymnasium.

 _That night, Todoroki Residence…_

Enji Todoroki, the Pro Hero Endeavor, slowly set the phone in his hand on its rest. The impulse to crush the small device was overwhelming, but the man resisted. Barely.

His target had proven more difficult to acquire than he'd initially expected. Looking back, the redheaded man had to admit he'd been foolish to assume a force like the despicable Asui Family wouldn't make a move like this.

"After railing against society's hierarchy for so long, NOW of all times you aim for a Quirk I will have?!" Endeavor growled into the ether. "Hypocritical bitch!"

Discovering that his target already had a girlfriend meant little to the man. He had money, status, influence. And if those incentives failed? Well, there were other methods to getting what he wanted.

It was the fact that the girlfriend was that damned Asui's daughter that made things unnecessarily complicated. Endeavor knew that frog woman, that cunt hiding in a lawyer's suit, was no doubt already whispering in the boy's ear. By now, his target was probably already poisoned against the idea of cooperating with him to create the ultimate Quirk.

More's the pity.

"It doesn't really matter…" Endeavor mused, leaning back in his chair as he rotated around to stare out the bay window behind him. The Pro Hero knew just what he'd do. He already had the perfect place in mind for where he'd be able to speak to his target… uninterrupted. "Waiting until the Sports Festival would be better anyway. We'll talk, and then I'll get to see if the rumors of his combat potential are true…"

Unnoticed just outside the doors to the Pro Hero's office, one Fuyumi Todoroki sat slumped against the floor, hands shaking at what she'd just overheard. Eavesdropping might not have been the most noble of pursuits, but the mostly-silvette was glad she'd indulged the impulse tonight of all nights.

The only daughter of the Todoroki Family quietly scrambled for her phone, immediately opening her contacts as soon as she'd managed to weasel out the device from her pocket. Finding who she needed, Fuyumi began to desperately text.

She hated herself for it, but the young woman knew she wasn't strong enough to defy her father like her brothers had, each in their own way. Instead, she'd had to suffer quietly, a weak bargaining chip that could only await a dismal fate. Then, one day, something stupid and irrational had come along and given her a spark of hope.

 **Snowflake: I could use a drink**

 **Snowflake: Are you free?**

 **Snowflake: This weekend?**

She was alone, she was desperate, and Fuyumi could only pray that the one person she could turn to could forgive her for what she was about to ask.

* * *

Magnus: Needless to say, but the Sports Festival is not going to play as it does in canon. Look forward to it.

The 0bservanc3: But! It's time to buckle up! The wait is over.

Magnus: The following is an experimental Omake.

* * *

 **Omake – Fiery Poison Spit**

Accessing Video Records from user "TsuZuku"

Video 1… Opening.

Opening sequence: Two teenagers, one male and one female, look back at the camera.

Izuku: Uhm… Hello?

Tsuyu: _*Waves at the camera, her tongue sticking out in a rather cute way*_

Izuku: First I want to thank our Mexican friends for sending us all of this test material. _*Izuku waves his hands over a bowl full to the brim with an assortment of fresh looking chili peppers*_

Tsuyu: It looks really expensive, and generous. _*Tsuyu looks at the peppers with curiosity*_

Izuku: As agreed in the forums, we'll upload the video evidence to the suggested public site. Hopefully this will serve as study material for others who want to do a little self-improvement on their Quirks.

 _*The two teens take a seat, the bowl between them. The girl patiently waits until the boy selects a couple peppers to start the test*_

Izuku: I think we have to start with these green friends… jal-jalep-japel… _*Izuku seems unable to read the name of the paper*_

Unseen Cameraperson: Jalapeños, boss.

Tsuyu: How again? I don't think I've ever heard that word's pronunciation before.

Izuku: Jalapenios? That's how you say it?

Unseen Cameraperson: That's not it, but I don't think you'll get it quickly enough.

 _*Both teens seem confused, but shrug after a few seconds*_

Izuku: Alright, we are meant to actually chew on these to get all the capsaicin. Are you ready? _*Izuku turns to the girl beside him, giving her a chance to back out*_

Tsuyu: I am. But… do you really need to do this with me?

Izuku: Yes. I'm not going to stand aside and let you suffer alone.

 _*The teens smile at each other, then look at the peppers in their hands with determination*_

 **CRUNCH!**

 _*The moment they bite into the chili peppers, both turn red. Tsuyu covers her mouth in a silent scream while Izuku stands and curses up a storm. The Cameraperson begins to laugh hysterically off camera*_

Video 7… Opening.

 _*Izuku and Tsuyu look at the small plate between them, it contains two cherry like peppers, their orange coloration making them look quite cute. The teens look at them like they are live grenades*_

Tsuyu: These are the last ones?

Izuku: Yes, they are. _*Izuku is already sweating*_

Tsuyu: Why are these ones last? These… jabanana…

Unseen Cameraperson: Habaneros. They're hardcore stuff.

 _*Izuku and Tsuyu look at the camera with worried expressions*_

Unseen Cameraperson: No one will blame you if you chicken out.

 _*Izuku and Tsuyu look back at the chili peppers, and visibly gulp. The two take one each with shaky hands, and bite into them as carefully as possible*_

Izuku: MOTHERFUCKER! _*Izuku jumps from his seat and tries to reach for a nearby gallon of milk. The jug is snatched by Tsuyu, who drinks from it as if her life depended on it*_

Unseen Cameraperson: I can't believe you actually did it! What badasses! _*The camera shakes as the one holding it laughs at the desperate faces of the teens*_

Video 8… Opening.

 _*Izuku and Tsuyu appear in the camera, which is obviously being held at an angle by one of them. In the background, a blonde girl is kneeling while sobbing, shaking, and covering her eyes*_

Izuku: The test was a success!

Tsuyu: Thank you everyone! Now my Quirk is even stronger, kero.

Girl on the floor: My eyes! My beautiful eyes!

Izuku: We appreciate your support, and are truly grateful for the extra peppers you sent!

Tsuyu: The bottled sauces are a little bit on the overkill side though, kero.

Girl on the floor: I'm not supposed to feel pain… why do I feel more pain now than I ever did my entire life!

 _*Izuku and Tsuyu smile and wave to the audience, ignoring the other girl*_

Video ends. Total views: 2 millions. 87% up-vote rating.

Best comment: An absolute legend!

Worst comment: Needs stronger sauce.


	24. Sinister Injustice

**Magnus:** As promised, the Sports Festival starts here, but not without setting the stage. While the three events might be the same as in canon, don't expect them to play out the same!

 **Disclaimer:** Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Enjoy the Holidays and try to have a good time!

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 24**

 **A sinister injustice.**

The Seireitei Institution, Japan's quietly—and internationally—ranked center for the 'social re-adaptation of the dysfunctional,' was famously known for being willing to adapt to the needs of its patients and their families. Visitation was an encouraged affair, and all meetings were eagerly scheduled in whatever area was available that would fit the patient, their Quirk, and the level of care said patient needed.

The facilities for visitations were as numerous as the patients themselves. There were lofty balconies, home-style chambers that didn't look like dungeon cells, rooms divided by military grade ballistic glass, and even public seating in the Institution's own gardens. And those were only the more popular options.

So it was understandable to the informed that Mitsuki Bakugo would be shocked to find that she was allowed to visit her son in the Seireitei's mess hall.

"So. You've been… doing… a-alright?" Mitsuki asked hesitantly, the blonde woman doing her best to keep her fluctuating mood under control. The distraught mother was still feeling uncharacteristically off kilter, but she was still able to notice that while her son appeared more mellow than normal, his crimson eyes hadn't lost any of the aggressive passion she'd probably had more than her fair share of instilling in him. "At least… better than expected?"

Mitsuki was under no illusions regarding the situation, and no amount of reports or assurances from her son's doctors or therapists would fool her. She knew her son. Her brat might have avoided screwing up this long, but any close scrutiny would cause him to explode.

"Oi! What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Katsuki hissed, just barely managing not to scream. The bomber's rage was contained, but only just. "I had a shitty start, yeah, but I'm telling you now I'm gonna pass this goddamn test!"

A large man that could've easily passed for a shaved gorilla, standing innocuously off to the side behind the explosive blond, snorted in bemusement. Mitsuki remembered the orderly vividly; he was one of the faces of her nightmares, the one that had taken her son away on that harrowing day so long ago.

"Oh shut it Bo-kemono!" Katsuki snapped, twisting in his seat to bark at the living mountain of muscle. Mitsuki tensed, but the easy smile on the orderly's face told the worried mother that her son's outburst was neither impactful nor worrisome. Her brat turned back to her, a pensive look crossing the scowl he normally wore. "So… any good news?"

The ashen mother forced herself not to flinch.

"Yes," Mitsuki said, digging into her purse to pull out a handful of sheets. She handed the shackles of ink and paper to her son. "Well… sort of…"

It had been its own special kind of hell, but Mitsuki had finally been able to meet face to face with her old friend Inko. The normally combative mother had tried calling the homely greenette over and over again first. When that hadn't worked, she'd tried stalking her old friend from a distance, hoping against hope that she'd find the perfect moment to approach. Unfortunately, she'd discovered that the Asui household was built like a fortress, cameras covering every inch of a perimeter blocked off by a stone wall.

And the streets, normally the best choice, hadn't been a safe option.

Wherever Inko had gone, a gang of biker girls, of all things, had followed her. That hadn't worried Mitsuki at first, she'd been her own brand of delinquent back in the day, but those girls had been… especially unfriendly. Getting within a hundred meters of her old friend had set the more aggressive of the protectors off something fierce.

Then…

Then Inko had seemingly disappeared. Or at least… she'd thought Inko had disappeared.

When she'd seen her old friend again, the plump woman had gone from her slightly haggard and out of shape physique and returned to how she'd looked before either of them had had children! The greenette was once again the knock out of her youth!

At the end of her rope, Mitsuki had decided to make one last gamble. She'd literally stood outside the Midoriya apartment and waited until her old friend had returned home. And after ten hours of agonizing…

Inko and Izuku had walked up the stairs.

If Mitsuki had thought the searching and waiting had been painful, then the resulting meeting had been a new sort of torture all of its own. Inko had turned out to no longer be the overly forgiving woman she'd once been. And Izuku, sweet, shy, standoffish Izuku, had shown the beginnings of an honest to god spine growing with his mannerisms.

The Midoriya mother and son duo hadn't sugarcoated anything when they'd recounted Katsuki's litany of crimes, not that Mitsuki had believed she'd deserved such niceties anyway. The two had also reminded the ashen mother that the explosive blond had already basically been forgiven by everyone in the past numerous times, forgiveness he honestly hadn't deserved. It had probably been one of the more painful pills to swallow; the truth that her brat had bullied Izuku for so long and so harshly, a burden the verdanette had basically shouldered alone, while his ex-friend had basked in the light of their biased society.

Three hours into the meeting, the blond bomber's final attempt to downright murder Inko's green-haired cinnamon roll of a son had not seemed like the straw that broke the camel's back, but the anvil.

In the end, it had actually been Izuku himself, her brat's most aggrieved victim, who had asked the two mothers to work something out peacefully. Mitsuki had blessed the boy's overly heroic heart even as she'd stifled tears.

"I know it doesn't look fair, but…" But there were no words to describe the situation they found themselves in. The agreement the ashen mother had just handed over was the only means of saving her family. "It was the best offer on the table."

Oddly enough, explosive cursing and-or ear splitting screams of outrage did not immediately follow.

Mitsuki blinked.

Katsuki was reading the document, actually reading the fucking document. Page by page.

"I… I believe you."

The words were spoken with an unbelievable softness, a tone Mitsuki hadn't heard from her son in… ever. The uncharacteristic empathy threw the ashen mother for a loop. What—?

"And I doubt it was easy," Katsuki continued, still flipping through the agreement, "Bowing and scrapping to get anything from those fuckers…"

The orderly huffed at that, and Mitsuki just barely noticed the pause and long blink her brat took at the towering man's reaction before returning to his reading. If she didn't know better, the ashen mother would've believed Katsuki had just been corrected for misbehaving. But that was bullshit. Nothing she'd ever done had ever been able to get her explosive son to behave. What could an institution do that a mother couldn't?

And language aside, Katsuki hadn't been too far off.

When Inko had finally agreed to another meeting, one without Izuku present, Mitsuki had felt like a billion yen. She'd written down the address of a certain coffee shop and happily left the Midoriya's apartment. That night had been the first peaceful sleep she'd gotten in weeks.

The following morning, Mitsuki had felt the beginnings of an ulcer form when she'd entered the coffee shop and immediately been confronted with the stern gazes of Inko, Beru Asui, and Tensei Iida. The intimidating lawyers that the ashen mother had confronted at UA, the ones that had mangled her soul the day they'd taken her son away, had seemed like harmless puppies compared to the combined might of the three family members of her brat's victims.

It had been a slaughter.

 _=Flashback=_

 _A Certain Coffee..._

"You can't be serious?!"

"We most certainly are Mrs. Bakugo."

"But it's just so—"

"These are the only terms we will accept."

A tense standoff had arisen between Mitsuki and the three representatives of her son's victims. The demands that had been made were stifling!

And none of the three sitting across from the ashen mother had seemed to have been moved by either her fiery words or impassioned pleas.

Mitsuki had slumped in her seat then, ignoring for a moment the steely gazes pinning her down. The normally spitfire of a woman had turned her thoughts inward, hoping for the last time that she had overlooked something, anything that even hinted that there was a way her brat, as ungrateful as he had always been, still had a way to live his dream.

For all his faults, and for all she acted so tough on him, Katsuki was still her baby boy.

But as she'd sat there, stark reality had reasserted itself over the foolish spark of optimism Mitsuki had woken up with only that morning. Five hours later, five hours of groveling, begging, and pleading later… this is where she'd ended up.

She could either agree to a binding promise written in the blood of her son's future… or lose him forever.

"You know Mrs. Bakugo, we only agreed to give you THIS offer because of Izuku, kero."

"And my brother. The two were adamant that your son be given this one—final—chance."

"It's the only chance he has Mitsuki."

That… that had finally broken the last of Mitsuki's unbending spirit.

She owed so much to Inko's boy.

 _=Flashback ~ END=_

 _Present, Seireitei Institution, Mess Hall…_

"You just have to sign…" Mitsuki said, swallowing her nerves. Salvation might've been at hand, but only if her volatile son chose it of his own free will.

Katsuki nodded, flipping over the last page of the agreement. The explosive blond put the document down and reclined back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Mitsuki was struck speechless again.

Was her brat meditating?

The ashen mother took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to keep herself in check. If this was what her son had to do to calm down after reading the agreement… she just hoped he wasn't about to make the wrong choice out of spite.

The agreement wasn't ideal in the least, and contained clauses and requirements out the ass to stay in effect. If Katsuki signed the document, he would not only be accepting a sealed expulsion from UA, for good, but also a six month stay at Seireitei for proper rehabilitation. He'd be waiving rights against constant monitoring and be willing to be tracked for up to two years by a third party.

Less concerning, but still blows to the face, were the secondary points, such as agreeing to pay Iida's medical bills for the injuries his attack had caused and not objecting to a restraining order put into place regarding all three victims of said attack. Outside of official events and Hero work he wouldn't be allowed to even be in the same prefecture as any of them.

And even in the face of all of that, it was still the best option that had been given, as the payoff was a dropping of all charges, and a single chance. The only alternative given was prison time and a lifelong ban from the path of Heroes.

"If I do…" Katsuki said, snapping Mitsuki from her troubled thoughts as dual crimson gazes locked, "Will I still be able to apply to other Hero schools?"

"Yes!" The ashen mother nearly shouted, all too happy to answer, "Of course!"

There were no words for how thankful Mitsuki was for that clause to be added to the agreement. While it was painful to know that her son would never be able to achieve his dream of graduating from the best Hero school in the world, at least he would still be able to BE a Hero. Honestly, the ashen mother shivered to even consider what her brat would've done if Inko hadn't worn that Asui bitch down on that point.

At least Katsuki seemed to actually be considering the agreement now.

"Before I agree to this bullshit, I have a request," the explosive blond growled, the ominous words stilling the hope that had been growing in Mitsuki's heart. Of course her brat would wait until the last minute to fuck everything up! Did they even have room to compromise?! "I want to take someone out of here with me."

Mitsuki almost fell out of her chair.

This damn brat was going to kill her one of these days.

"Hey Legs! Get the fuck over here!" Katsuki shouted, turning in place once again to snap at a corner that led to a hallway out of the mess hall. "Stop hiding like a b— stop hiding so the old hag can see you. She needs to know how fat your ass is so she can get an idea of how much to widen the doors of our house!"

It took a second, but from around the corner, Mitsuki could just make out the shape of what appeared to be a teenage girl peeking at them.

Except…

What kind of teenager had dimensions like the… silvette's… but a height so disproportionate? The girl was hugging the wall, but while her torso and head appeared un-Quirked and what used to pass as normal, the placement put her at three meters tall.

Then the girl began to move, and Mitsuki understood.

First came the sounds, sharp chitineous blades clacking against the linoleum floor. Then, the girl's body came into view, a massive arachnid form straight out of myth. The distance between the newcomer and the blonde duo, already small, shrank rapidly as spindly legs rapidly carried the arachnotaur forward.

As the silvette approached, and her human features came into focus, Mitsuki took in the girl's full appearance.

Junko Konno didn't know what to expect as she neared the expectant blondes. Sure, her roommate accepted her, but he was a barbarian and a vulgar oaf. Sure, he saw her as a girl, and that felt nice, but he was a narcissist that cared more about himself than what others looked like. But none of that mattered now, since none of it meant his mother would feel the same way.

The utter shock on the elder Bakugo's face did nothing for the spider-girl's confidence, and she was one shriek away from bolting back to their room and hiding her head under a pillow. And fuck you she absolutely would NOT be crying as she did so.

Mitsuki pointed a shaking finger at the imposing form of the nervous silvette, which caused the girl to tense all eight of her arachne-esque limbs. Katsuki scowled even harder.

"Legs comes home with me," Katsuki loudly declared, jumping to his feet, "Or there's no fucking deal!"

Unbeknownst to the explosive blond, his outburst earned him a pleased grin from the still observing Bo as well as a furious blush from the girl in question. On top of that, the entirety of the mess hall was now silent as a grave as all present tuned in to the latest of the Bakugo family drama.

Mitsuki… Well, Mitsuki nearly exploded right back at her son for his declaration.

"HOW IN THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO LAND SUCH A CUTIE YOU BRAT?!"

The ashen mother's explosion, however, was not at all what her combative son was expecting. Katsuki wasn't the only one flabbergasted by the elder blonde's scream. The entire population of the mess hall was shocked.

"Our house alone won't be big enough for all the babies!"

Immediately a wave of empathetic embarrassment was sent Katsuki's way from many of the onlookers. Mitsuki, completely oblivious, or just not caring, continued to ramble like a Midoriya.

"…and she's going to need a whole backyard just to have room to exercise, that's important for expecting mothers you know…"

"HEY! DON'T JUST JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS YOU OLD HAG!" Katsuki finally managed to overcome his own shock and jumped onto the table to lunge at his mother, the faintest trace of a blush coloring his cheeks. Thankfully, Bo leaned forward and caught his charge by the scruff of his shirt collar, aborting the explosive blond's attack.

Rooted in place, Konno was stuck in her own personal feedback loop, unable to decide how she felt about her roommate's mother's declaration. It was one thing to be hated on sight, another to be openly accepted and welcomed… but what had just happened…?

Then the silvette's brain caught up with the words the ashen mother had shouted, and immediately words of mortified denial flowed through a panicked teenage mind.

"Mrs. Bakugo, i-it really isn't like that!" Konno sputtered, arms flailing in mortification, "I-It's just…"

And as these two teenagers took the first steps to standing back up after life had knocked them down, another was just beginning to spiral out of control…

 _That Evening, Musutafu Police Station…_

The day-to-day hustle and bustle of the headquarters of Musutafu's local non-Hero peacekeepers was muted. Officers continued to file paperwork, book small time villains and low-level crooks, and even refill the communal coffee pot, sure. But each and every ear in the bullpens was, at the same time, unrepentantly turned to one specific room where the juiciest gossip imaginable was about to unfold.

 _Musutafu Police Station, Interrogation Room #2…_

Detective Tsukauchi sat at the single table in the room and made no effort to hide the scowl he was glaring into the teenager sitting across from him. The fifteen year old could've easily passed as a midget he was so small, but a baby face and childish voice did nothing to mask eyes that, even now, overflowed with lust only just kept in check by fear.

Minoru Mineta, the teen in question, had finally defaulted on the Devil's Luck he'd danced with so far throughout his life. Tsukauchi had easily found the diminutive ball-headed boy's unofficial rap sheet, pages filled with reports of improper behavior of all sorts, and honestly, the man was shocked and more than a little pissed off.

This had been a long time coming in the detective's opinion.

He just hated the reason it had become his problem. The thought alone threatened to fling him back into blinding rage.

"Mineta-san, tell me… Exactly why did you think you would get away with what you did?" Tsukauchi asked, his anger barely contained behind a veneer of professionalism. He was trying not to take this personally, but it was hard. "Sexual harassment and assault, in a public place no less, are both severe offences."

Mineta's near nonexistent jaw dropped, incredulous at the detective's words.

"I-it wasn't sexual harassment! Or assault!" The diminutive teen shouted, small fists pathetically thumping against the lone table. "I paid good money for a good time, and that skank refused to deliver!"

It wasn't supposed to have turned out like this. All he'd wanted was a little time to decompress and enjoy himself! Mineta, for the umpteenth time, internally quailed at how his simple trip to the edge of Musutafu's red light district had led to him sitting cuffed at the local police station.

It was supposed to be simple; just a quick trip over the weekend to enjoy some 'adult' fun after suffocating under Aizawa's thumb since his so-called therapist had turned in that report. Talking Kaminari and Sero into joining him had been simple, his two taller classmates almost as desperate as he'd been for some 'positive' attention. After Hell Week and that horrible post-USJ exam, they'd all agreed they'd deserved it.

The plan had been cake too. The trio had skimmed some sites using Mineta's dark web browser and found that while the red light district itself was a no-go zone for heroes-in-training, rumor had it that the edge of the infamous area was more of a grey area than a solid line. So all they'd needed to do was find an amiable business in that ambiguous zone that wouldn't mind servicing patrons of their age, hire some pretty ladies there that fit their tastes, and enjoy themselves while they blew off some steam.

Wasn't that was escorts were for?!

Apparently not.

Unlike Mineta's last experience in a 'shadier side of town,' which had been back in Yokohama, Kanagawa, the red light district in Musutafu had turned out to be much more rigidly divided. Businesses on the edge weren't at all like those farther in, the shadier ones he'd been so fervently searching for. Case and point, the establishment he and the other two had ended up settling on hadn't seen the profession of escort as just another name for prostitution… like the diminutive teen had.

"Escorts aren't prostitutes Mineta-san," Tsukauchi deadpanned, his grip so tight under the table that the detective was sure his knuckles were bleeding white. He relentlessly crushed the flare of fury that threatened to erupt in his stomach. "I believe you were repeatedly told exactly what you were and were not buying."

"Well they sure charge as much!" Mineta cried in response, wringing his tiny hands in a fit of nerves. "I thought that old hag was just saying that crap to cover her ass you know?!"

Tsukauchi paused, taking a deep breath before he did something he'd regret. The teen in front of him had gone from a slight frustration to a migraine-inducing aggravation. His attitude, even now, was appalling… and what he'd just said…

"That 'old hag' has a name Mineta-san," the irate detective grit out, taking another deep breath for good measure. "And for your sake you better remember it before this conversation is over."

Mineta did the smart thing for once, and shut up with a gulp of utter terror.

"Now, tell me what happened," Tsukauchi ordered.

The diminutive purple-headed teen nodded as quickly as he could, eager to comply with the scary man in front of him.

"W-w-well… I—I mean, Kaminari and Sero and I… WE l-looked up some places th-that were in th-the Akaien," Mineta stuttered out, hand wringing returning with a vengeance. "A-and we found Th-The Garden. It h-h-had five stars!"

The detective internally almost cursed, leaning on years of cultivated patience to keep from pushing the pathetic teen too hard too soon. Everything said had been the truth, but not what he'd wanted to hear. Instead of outwardly reacting, Tsukauchi merely raised a brow as he began to write in his notebook.

"S-so we go, right? It's n-not illegal or anything f-f-for us to g-go there," Mineta continued, hardly pausing to breathe he was speaking so quickly. "A-a-and it's perfect! The girls were s-sexy a-and—"

"And you missed the part where Yugiri—the Madame explained the rules because you were busy ogling," Tsukauchi interrupted, unable to keep the bite from his voice. His flub didn't help his deteriorating temper either. "Unlike your two friends apparently."

Filled with a sudden and idiotic rush of indignation, Mineta straightened up and smacked his tiny fists down onto the table.

"That's not fair!" The disgrace of a hero-in-training whined, "I heard the so-called 'rules.' We bought the 'date night' package. For the duration we were supposed to have our perfect matches. And as long as we had them back before ten thirty we could… do whatever we wanted…"

Tsukauchi said nothing, simply stared hard at the slowly cringing teen. The detective knew exactly what the disgraceful teen was talking about, and was just waiting for a lie to jump on.

Unfortunately, Mineta gulped, realizing at the last second what he was about to say. Swallowing thickly, the midget continued after a brief and sullen pause.

"…Within reason…"

The detective exhaled heavily as he wrote one last detail in his notebook. It was always more annoying when a perp was smart enough to—

"But! But she winked at me!" Mineta suddenly exploded. Tsukauchi sighed, putting his pen back to paper. His head hurt. "It's true. She winked right after the boss lady said the girls were under no obligation to go further in the date than they wanted. It was a sign! I'm telling you!"

Tsukauchi glared up from his notes, that hadn't felt entirely like the truth. More like wishful thinking mixed with delusion poured over a spotty recollection. Fortunately, he knew more about this particular business, its owner, and her employees than probably anyone else… and he was pretty damn sure it hadn't been a wink the diminutive teen had been given.

But… it wasn't enough. Not yet.

"A sign of what?" The detective asked lowly.

Mineta, survival instinct temporarily subdued by a misplaced feeling of vindication, sat back and crossed his arms triumphantly.

"It was a sign that things could go further."

A moment of silence filled the room as Tsukauchi tried to figure out the thought process of the disgrace to heroes-in-training sitting before him. Said disgrace sat back with a small, self-assured smile on his face.

"And what part of 'No' do you not understand?"

The smile deflated faster than a parade balloon introduced to a pair of scissors.

Tsukauchi slowly put his notebook down and stood up.

A young and cherubic face.

Tears and running makeup.

A dress torn and tattered.

That young face again, but on a child, smiling uncertainly as weathered hands wiped away weeks worth of grime and sorrow.

A dark alley with a spark of hope in shining eyes.

It was all too easy to lean forward, break into Mineta's personal space, and scowl menacingly.

The diminutive teen was suddenly too terrified to move a muscle.

"B-b-b-b-but I paid!" But not too terrified to speak. "I even of-f-f-offered extra m-m-money!"

"Only after that poor girl endured a night full of attempts to corral her into dark alleys and love motels," Tsukauchi growled. "Only after her distaste at your perversion became too great to hide. And then… and then, instead of being a better man and allowing her to return to The Garden, you commit the ultimate mistake when she tried to leave."

Tsukauchi leaned in even further, getting right up into Mineta's face. The midget whimpered at the fire he saw in the detective's hard obsidian gaze.

"You used your Quirk."

"N-no—"

A lie!

"Minoru Mineta, you used your Quirk, Pop Off, in an attempt to trap the escort you'd hired after she made every clear effort to leave your presence!" Tsukauchi roared, the act of catching the pathetic excuse for a young man in front of him in a falsehood overtaking the detective's already frayed controlled mannerism. "You used your… balls… to trap her against a wall, and when she struggled against your manhandling, you proceeded to start tearing apart her dress!"

Tears were streaming down Mineta's widened eyes. This was it, the moment he'd always feared. He was going to lose any chance of becoming a hero the ladies would love right here. And all because of a stupid bitch who'd lied about what she was offering!

"How far would you have gone if I hadn't just happened to see the two of you as I passed by on my way to an informant?" Tsukauchi pressed, smelling blood in the water. "How far Mineta?!"

The trapped teen shook his head frantically, curling inward and away from the force of righteous fury that was bearing down upon him. It was too much! Too much!

"…"

Tsukauchi pulled back, breathing heavily as he glared openly at the disgrace cowering in its chair.

"What was that?" The detective asked curtly.

"…j-just a p-prostitute man…" Mineta repeated, barely raising his voice above a whisper. All will to cover his actions had crumbled. "I p-p-paid f-for her…"

BOOM!

"She is NOT a PROSTITUTE!"

There was murder in Tsukauchi's eyes as the detective slammed his fists into the table. The continued slandering had reached the point of unforgivable. Prostitution was not Yugiri's business.

He would know.

The men and women in blue eavesdropping in on the interrogation collectively blinked in stunned awe. The diminutive teen might've just signed his future's death warrant, if he hadn't already.

To be fair, the kid didn't know what he'd just done. Or who he'd just insulted for the umpteenth time.

Before Tsukauchi could say or do anything more, the door to the interrogation room swung open, revealing the unmistakable silhouette of well-built man in a suit. The newcomer walked into the florescent lighting, revealing the deathly calm face of Sakamoto, UA's personal lawyer.

"Allow me to take it from here, Detective," Sakamoto said, smooth voice rolling over Mineta like a snake. For some reason, the diminutive teen didn't think he wanted the lawyer to 'take it.' Maybe it was the cold disgust that shown through the man's blank mask? "As you're well aware, this young man is a student of UA. And, due to recent events, it is felt that he needs to face the reprimands of the school before you get too far into things."

Mineta shivered again. Dread couldn't even begin to describe what the disgrace of a hero-in-training was feeling bubble up in his stomach at that moment.

Examining the newcomer, who'd technically interrupted an official interrogation, a pregnant moment came and went before Tsukauchi swiftly snatched up his notebook and stomped over to the door Sakamoto had just entered through.

"Fine," the detective groused, gripping the doorknob tightly, "I suppose I have a few phone calls to make anyway."

With that, Tsukauchi not so much slammed the door behind him as closed it… forcefully. Sakamoto sighed. He hated stepping into police business before it was finished. But this had to be done sooner rather than later.

"Minoru Mineta, whether you know me or not is inconsequential," Sakamoto said, breaking the silence. Said teen hesitantly looked up at the figure that now, even suddenly sitting right in front of him, towered over him. "All you need to know is that my words are those of UA, and they are final."

Mineta gulped, a cold sweating breaking out across his small frame. Sakamoto reached down, and pulled out a manila envelope from seemingly nowhere. The innocuous package was placed on the table without fanfare.

"Minoru Mineta, you are hereby held to be in contempt of the tenants of UA's charter on multiple accounts," the lawyer began. The diminutive teen whimpered and closed his eyes. "You have been found to be guilty of numerous crimes and offenses that are all both debased and irreconcilable with the profession of Heroism. Due to these findings, and the proof thereof, you are forthwith expelled from UA High School."

At that moment, Mineta felt his heart stop. His dream of paradise cracked.

And the nightmare wasn't over yet.

"It is also the official decision of the Hero Association that you be banned from this point onward from ever pursuing the career colloquially known as Pro Hero-ing," Sakamoto continued. "You are of course free to appeal these decisions, but you are also encouraged to remember the repercussions of retaliatory litigation against the former and latter parties mentioned."

Now Mineta's dream not only cracked, but shattered.

He was no longer a hero-in-training.

He was… a nothing.

Sakamoto continued to speak for a time after that, but Mineta hardly heard a word. The diminutive teen had slipped into a waking coma, his mind unable to process what had just happened. He'd known he'd screwed up, gotten caught, but it had happened before.

This was the first time he'd actually faced real consequences for what he'd done.

His life was over…

Far away from the despondent midget, Kaminari and Sero could be found still out enjoying their respective dates. The two had been told early on that they were honestly rather shitty dates, however, instead of getting discouraged the duo had taken the critiques to heart. At that very moment in fact, the blond and noirette were being offered the chance for pointers on how to become men that women would actually be attracted to.

And as it meant the possibility for real dates in the future, the pair were more than eager to agree to the lessons.

 _One Day Before the Sports Festival, UA Main Campus, Principal's Office…_

"I'm in trouble… aren't I…?"

What else could one Izuku Midoriya say as he stood before an assortment of men and women he could hardly look in the eye?

And what else could he say when those men and women were part of UA's School Board?

With the sinister nature of Cursed Blood, and how much trouble he'd been involved in since being accepted, the verdanette was surprised he hadn't been called before the Board before now. It had really only been an inevitability, especially with the Sports Festival right around the corner.

Trying to remain optimistic, as Tsu-chan had basically demanded of him—unless the worst actually did happen—Izuku did his best to suppress his darker worries. Who knew, maybe he was only going to be 'asked' to refrain from participating in the festival of his own free will?

Feeling the worry radiating from their master, boss, and big brother, the trio of zombie-girls that had followed Izuku to the meeting leveled crimson glares at the gathered adults.

"Not at all Midoriya-san!" Nezu chirped quickly, eager to dispel any notion that there was about to be a confrontation. The Quirked animal knew, whether they portrayed it or not, that the men and women sitting to either side of him were incredibly nervous under the blatantly hostile eyes of Izuku's partners. He wanted to defuse the situation before it became a self-fulfilling prophecy. "In fact, we called you here specifically to speak to you about how to handle your publicity situation and the media's constant harassment."

The easy assurance of the principal allowed Izuku to visibly relax. His partners… not so much.

"Indeed," One of the Board members said, the plaque in front of the large man reading 'Public Relations.' "The sad truth is that, while you've more than proved yourself to be an upstanding member of society, there are still those who would wish to vilify you and your Quirk."

There was a round of nods, a quiet unanimous agreement to the unfortunate statement. Izuku viciously squeezed down on the self-recrimination that tried to boil up from his stomach. Unlike in the past, he knew better now. He believed better now.

He was not what those vultures said he was.

"It also goes without saying that those interested parties will be keeping their eyes on you during the Sports Festival Midoriya-san," 'Public Relations' continued, looking hesitantly to his peers before turning back to Izuku. "And they will not hesitate to exaggerate any perceived misbehavior from your Quirk's… attachments for their own benefit."

"Oi!"

The Board seemed to move as one, each and every member flinching back from the growled shout.

"We're not just accessories the boss carries around for shits and giggles!" Saki snarled, voicing her displeasure at being labeled a mere attachment.

Before the blonde zombie-girl could really let loose on the geezers who'd insulted her and her sisters, Izuku turned and began to calm the delinquent down with an affectionate smile and head-pats.

The sight was sweet enough to give a person diabetes.

"Yes well… The real concern here is that, while the school's staff has been made well aware of the capabilities and… understood… behavior of your… creatures? …Minions?" The Board member with 'Security' stamped on her plaque trailed off as she stumbled over how to correctly label the zombie-girls in a way that wouldn't offend. "…Followers?"

An uncomfortable silence grew as the adults failed to brainstorm a solution to a problem that didn't need to exist.

"Um… Lily thinks 'friends' would be best…" Lily offered, pouting at the stupidity of the adults. The entire issue shouldn't have even mattered. "Big brother calls us 'partners' too…"

Tae gave a barely audible huff.

"Friends… right…" 'Security' said, clearly unconvinced but unwilling to waste time and goodwill on the matter. "Anyway, while the staff members aren't a concern, the fact of the matter is that many students, and the public at large, are either unaware of said capabilities or completely ignorant of their existence."

Izuku furrowed his brows. The green-haired teen wasn't quite sure what the connection was here.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," the young necromancer said, fidgeting in place. The Board members seemed unsure how to continue, so he took the opportunity to speak. "What does people not knowing my Quirk have to do with the Sports Festival?"

The older woman sitting next to the pinkette marked 'Security' sighed and adjusted both of her horn-rimmed glasses. Steepling her hands behind her own plaque labeled 'Finances,' the Board member's two pairs of eyes bore into Izuku.

"Midoriya-san, UA's Sports Festival is the biggest event in Japan, arguably even this entire hemisphere," 'Finances' said completely without a hint of pride or arrogance, as if she spoke an undeniable truth. "It's greater purpose outside of entertainment is to serve as a vehicle of exposure. Students get publicity of course, but more importantly, the public, hero agencies, and support companies are given an unrestricted view of up-and-coming heroes."

'Finances' took a deep breath before sighing, a look of consternation weighing down her aged visage.

"However, we will not lie to you here," the elderly woman continued. "The festival is also a tool for UA to maintain its various sponsorships and, in the best of cases, attract new ones."

Izuku blinked, surprised he'd never considered such an angle before. It made sense though; an institution as vaunted as UA would without a doubt need vast amounts of support to keep operating at the level it was famous for. And while he was sure alumni donated when they could, the verdanette was also sure that not even All Might made enough to make too much of a dent in the academy's budget.

"Your Quirk poses a threat—"

"Haruno-san!"

For one so small, Nezu could be incredibly imposing when he wanted to be. The principal curtailed 'Haruno-san's' lack of tact without hardly moving a paw, but the middle-aged woman sat back as if slapped by someone with a strength enhancing Quirk.

"You may be new to your position," Nezu chastised, glaring at the Board member with a venomous look, "But I will not forgive any of my students being mistreated!"

Tae's low growling did wonders for driving the principal's point home to those who might've otherwise internally scoffed at the Quirked animal's words. There were no objections to the reprimand.

"I… apologize…" Haruno said, the pinkette's tone in no way expressing remorse. "I only meant to get to the point. It wasn't my… intention to hurt anyone's tender sensibilities."

Izuku leaned back and calmed his undead partners before their hackles could even fully rise up from the thinly veiled insult. The verdanette did have to wonder, as he gave out head-pats, just how such a person as this Haruno woman could make it onto the Board. Then again, if he hadn't even considered UA sponsors existing, there was probably all sorts of business the academy dealt with that he probably hadn't even conceive of yet.

"How is my Quirk a threat?" The young necromancer asked once he'd gotten Tae and Saki relaxed. Lily, instead of being on the verge of an outburst like her sisters, was instead getting teary eyed. That required a hug, which Izuku was more than happy to give.

What he wasn't happy about was the silence that answered his rather simple question. When none of the Board members spoke up after a handful of minutes, Izuku turned to 'Finance.' The elderly woman looked away in shame.

"Midoriya-san…" 'Public Relations' finally broke the quiet, mirroring 'Finance,' "There are some sponsors that are… Quirkists…"

It was like a Band-Aid being ripped off, the realization catching Izuku in the chest with a painful sting. So that was why he'd been called here.

"Your Quirk is without question powerful," 'Public Relations' pushed on, still unable to look at the young necromancer in front of him. "But not many know its true nature as a Mutant-type. This will undoubtedly be revealed during the course of the Sports Festival. And with your allies…"

The large Board member hesitated again, his size belaying his soft heart. Unwilling to allow this meeting to drag on, Haruno gave a grunt loud enough to gain herself the attention of the room.

"There will be accusations of foul play if you participate with all your… friends… and win any of the stages of the festival," the pinkette laid out bluntly, "Even if one of them is… less than present, it would still be lambasted as unfair external aid. And that doesn't even begin to address the matter my peers seem to find too distasteful to speak on."

Izuku failed to suppress an eye-twitch at the thinly veiled disgust tainting Haruno words.

"Principal Nezu…" Izuku said, deciding it would be better for his health to just ignore the others in the room. "How does all this affect my participation? Am I being asked to drop from the Sports Festival?"

At first, the Quirked animal didn't answer. Locking eyes with the principal, the young necromancer realized it was because Nezu was doing his best not to lose control of the frustration and shame that were leaking out behind his beady black gaze.

It had been an impossible decision, and still Nezu hated himself for being unable to escape making it. The situation had just been too delicate, too last minute, and his influence just not strong enough in the correct areas, to allow for any other outcome, even with High Spec.

Midoriya's numerous victories, small as they were, had finally caught up to him and had gained the attention of agencies across the board, hero and support oriented alike.

At first it had just been the mid-level support company that UA contracted out incoming freshmen's hero suits to. When the young hero-in-training had gone to another student, one Mei Hatsume, to not only upgrade their original work, but to also build and patent a new ballistic material the two had invented together to use in said upgrades, the contractor had threatened to sue.

Then the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA as it was known internationally, had caught wind of the more… undead aspect of Midoriya's Quirk. The organization had attempted to claim all three zombies through official channels numerous times, stating only that the girl's MIGHT be infectious as the single support to their demands.

And just the other week a small religious group, as rare as religion was in this day and age, had contacted UA condemning the academy for aid and abetting 'the Devil's Agent.' When the group's imbecilic letters had gone unanswered, call had been made that openly threatened protest and boycotting unless the 'undead abominations' were destroyed.

All of these separate incidents had been squashed, quieted, or ignored handedly thanks in no small part to Nezu's careful administration. They were, however, a stark reminder on just how staunch opposition to so-called 'Dark Quirks' would always face.

"Had the petition been submitted earlier, as it should have…" Nezu said, emphasizing exactly how unhappy he was about the whole ordeal, "then we could've worked out at least a fair compromise…"

The Quirked animal lightly bowed his head to Izuku, shocking all present.

"Midoriya-san, it is to my shame that such a deal could not be made," Nezu apologized. Unwilling to allow the Board a chance to speak and attempt to cover their asses, the principal pushed on without missing a beat. "However, we cannot ask you to absent yourself from such an important event. Instead, I must ask that you register your partners as 'special gear.' This means that their participation in the Sports Festival will be heavily restricted, but thankfully not entirely forbidden."

Izuku accepted the polite demand with aplomb, only exchanging glances with his three partners. Saki and Lily shrugged, although neither looked too happy with the decision.

Tae stared into the infinite, as she was prone to do.

"The final agreement hasn't been finalized yet," Nezu finished, sounding personally hurt at the idea he was party to handicapping such a prodigious student. "However you should be prepared for only being allowed a single supporter for only one event. Luckily, if you wish to file a complaint—"

"I understand," Izuku interrupted softly, earning a number of scandalized stares. "I'll just need to shine without my Quirk then."

Nezu winced at the sarcasm seething beneath the serene tone of his green-haired student. The Quirked animal hoped that his standing with the young necromancer hadn't just been irreparably damaged.

The rest of the meeting was spent under a miasma of sinister tension. Izuku, hurt by the treatment his partners were being forced to suffer, and his three partners, who took offense to their master, boss, big brother being considered a danger, made no effort to relieve the pressure building between them and the Board.

After the meeting came to a close, and the viridian hero-in-training and various Board members had departed, Nezu stayed behind.

"I swear to you Midoriya-kun," Nezu vowed to the empty chamber, "That I will do my damnedest to make sure that you never suffer such discrimination again."

The meeting room's auto-light timed out, throwing the principal into pitch darkness. It was an adequate metaphor for his mood.

"And I swear to change UA's sponsors after this. At the very least, I think it's about time to wrest some influence away from those pests."

 _The Opening Day of the Sports Festival, First Year Competition, UA Sports Festival Stadium…_

It had taken a monumental logistical force, nearly a whole prefecture worth of extra Pro Hero security, and more than a few public relations miracles, but the first day of UA High School's Sports Festival had kicked off with a whirlwind of activity that would one day make the history books. Japan's greatest event had begun just as intended.

Scattered throughout the stadium were food stands and memorabilia shops, many operated by recent Business and Support Course graduates, that gave all attendees an opportunity to grab snacks and knickknacks before the real fun began. A generally lighthearted and jovial mood pervaded the air as the massive screens mounted on the stadium's walls counted down.

Everyone important for the festival's success was happy.

Unfortunately for one Izuku Midoriya, he learned that day that 'everyone important' didn't necessarily mean the students.

As he stood in the waiting room for Class 1-A, the young necromancer was, in a word, upset. After signing the 'request' for 'special gear' that morning, the verdanette had learned exactly how bad the odds were going to be stacked against him; for the entirety of the first two events, he would be unable to utilize his partners at all, and if he made it to the third, he would have to switch partners every round.

It didn't take a lot of his prodigious brainpower to catch on that those putting pressure on the Board and the principal didn't expect him to do very well on his own.

Izuku felt he should've been angrier than he actually was, but that might've had something to do with the fact that he wasn't the only competitor who'd had undue restrictions levied against them.

A number of his classmates from 1-A, and even those from the other Hero class and other courses, had been forced to sign 'requests' like him, even though none were quite so severe. Sato was being limited to only two doses of ten grams of sugar total for the first two events. Koda could take an animal with him into the first two events, but only one that could fit in his hands. Kuroiro had been outright denied his petition for a vantablack coated cloak unless he made it to the third event.

Conversely, Aoyama had been allowed his belt, no restrictions at all.

Those affected had wanted to cry foul but…

"This is so unfair…" Izuku mumbled, smiling sadly as he was given a gentle pat on the back. "They're not even trying to be impartial."

Tsuyu came around from behind the verdanette and hugged herself to him in a show of open affection. Izuku hugged back instinctively.

"You should've told Mom about his, kero," the frog-girl chided, the love and support suffusing her voice softening the bite of her words. "You know she would've gladly eviscerated those assholes who demanded this."

The young necromancer was fairly certain that the Asui Matriarch wouldn't have just metaphorically 'eviscerated' the Quirkists responsible if given the chance. The thought made the verdanette chuckle.

"To separate you from your partners, the manifestation of your formidable darkness…" Fumikage groused, joining the couple to show his support of his friend. "It is akin to cleaving your very body in twain!"

The declaration, over-the-top though it was, brought tears of happiness to Izuku's eyes. The hero-in-training couldn't explain how… good… it felt to be understood. And by those he could call friends no less!

Far off and many stories above him, Izuku could feel Tae, Lily, and Saki's worry for him slightly ease as his roiling emotions began to balance out. The young necromancer could tell his partners were glad that he wasn't alone during this difficult time.

"You know…" Kyouka drawled as she came up and leaned against Fumikage's side, slapping a hand on Izuku's shoulder at the same time, "Wouldn't it be rad if you won this whole shindig even with that handicap of yours?"

The scales of Izuku's emotions swung fully into joy. The undying support of his girlfriend, friends, and family was making his life feel brighter… and much easier to deal with.

"Hey! Hey! Izuchi! Izuchi!"

With no warning, Mei Hatsume appeared in 1-A's prep room, the pinkette's bad habit of invading Izuku's personal space causing Tsuyu to tighten her hold on her boyfriend protectively. "Where's Blondie?! I need her to look at my gear before the competition starts!"

Normally, this would've sounded like an odd request, especially coming from the Support Course's Pink Demon. But as it turned out, Saki's Quirk, Gearhead, had been just what the mad scientist had ordered.

The blonde delinquent was able to completely understand the analogical details of any machinery she touched. She could find flaws no matter how small, and could pinpoint areas of improvement in seconds. These abilities had come to light when Saki had first been taken to Mei's workshop and had started listing weaknesses in the inventor's work as she picked up the pinkette's 'babies' one by one.

After four hours of being inundated by the pinkette's inventions, the zombie-girl had thrown herself out of the Support Course's wing of UA. That hadn't stopped Power Loader from asking Izuku if the delinquent could swing by his development classes in her free time though.

But none of that mattered at the moment, because Izuku didn't even get a chance to reply to his overzealous friend before the Sports Festival's opening ceremony had begun.

 _Same Time, UA Sports Festival Stadium, First Year's Box Seats…_

"Will Izu-nii be alright on his own?" Lily asked, uncomfortable being so far away from her big brother. The littlest zombie was full of worry and aching for a reassuring head-pat, but the entire seating area around the three undead was empty. "Lily doesn't like that Izu-nii's alone."

"GaAh!"

Tae's sudden grunt gained the frayed attention of her younger sisters. Saki snorted in response.

"Of course he isn't alone!" The rebellious zombie-girl seconded, arms crossed with a savage grin plastered across her face. "Besides, the boss is too much of a badass to be stopped by a couple of greedy old farts who don't know shit."

Down below, the 18+ Heroine Midnight had taken the stage. The already hyped cheers of the crowd rose in volume, appreciation for the risqué pro lighting a fire under many. Saki squinted, still having that lingering feeling that the voluptuous ravenette looked familiar; as if she had seen here before attending UA, but as someone else.

The delinquent's thoughts were pulled away as the pulsing music that had been vibrating her ribcage suddenly ceased.

 **"WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?! IT'S TIME TO KICK THIS FESTIVAL INTO GEAR! CAN I GET A YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

The amplified voice of the Pro Hero Present Mic belted out from the stadium's speakers, whipping the crowd into an even crazier frenzy.

 **"ALRIGHT! LET'S NOT WASTE ANY TIME THEN!"** The Voice Hero screamed with a flourish. **"THEY'RE THE HEROIC SENSATION THAT'S ENRAPTURED THE NATION! THEY'VE ALREADY SURVIVED A VILLAIN ATTACK AND SHOW NO SIGN OF SLOWING DOWN! IT'S CLASS 1-A!"**

As the young heroes-in-training took the field, Tae continued to stare unblinkingly at Izuku. The eldest zombie-girl's face remained impassive, seemingly dead eyes failing to convey the depth of feeling transmitting through their bond. While the young necromancer was getting better, any extra cheering up he could have he deserved.

Izuku jerked his gaze upward, locking eyes with his oldest partner.

A single smile. Thankfulness and fondness flowed freely. A sense of empowerment filled the partners. Distance and physical separation meant nothing in the face of their bond.

For a certain other trio one section over, however, all was not well. These three were doing their upmost best to not fuck up their latest assignment.

"There they are!" A redheaded woman hissed, peeking out from her cover—designed to look like a janitorial service cart—at the three undead girls. "Just as the informant said; no supervision, and no leash. If those things had the slightest provocation…"

To any onlooker, the woman was just a suspicious janitor glaring at a group of girls. Only a single armband, emblazoned with the letters QRA, revealed her true affiliations as an agent in disguise. An agent, much to her frustration, that had failed to acquire a sample of undead flesh not too long ago.

"Such blatant disregard for public safety is the most unsightly example of negligence imaginable!" A man with shoulder length periwinkle hair added with a disturbing smile. Images of a fat paycheck floated before his eyes. "It is our public duty to protect the world from such troubles! Nightmarish monsters like those could go feral at any moment."

The man was dressed like his partner, as a simple janitor with an armband on the opposite arm, and his motivation was similar to the woman's as well. The humiliation he'd endured recently demanded repayment, and a resounding success here would wipe away the memory of serving as the division's clown very nicely.

"Musashi! Kojiro!"

The high pitched and scratchy voice calling their names snapped both agents from their thoughts. A diminutive figure stood between the two, no taller than four feet flat, frowning in disappointment. "Remember. We are only cleared to watch and wait. Intervention comes only when strictly necessary. You two better not cause any further problems for the boss, got it? Nya!"

The third wheel to the group of agents at first glance appeared to be a pre-teen boy. This was unfortunate, as the man was decidedly not that young, and hated being reminded of such. Mutant genetics had kept his face young though, as well as granted him feline features such as cat ears that poked out of short cut teal hair and a tail.

Correction. At first glance, the veteran agent looked like a pre-teen cosplayer.

"No need to remind us Nyanta-senpai," Musashi grumbled, petulant that she'd been scolded. "We're well aware of our standing in this situation."

"Don't worry, we weren't planning on doing anything stupid," Kojiro added, doing his best not to gulp under the sharp golden-eyed glare of his superior. "Jumping the gun isn't even our style!"

Nyanta narrowed his eyes at the pair of rowdy agents he'd been stuck with, not for the first time cursing the Persian bitch that had seduced his boss and had had him sent away to babysit these idiots. The veteran's glowering might've looked more intimidating if he hadn't been wearing an adorable looking hoodie with denim shorts and a child's pair of sneakers.

"Then tell me why you're packing reinforced nets and four pairs of bolas," Nyanta demanded, not asked, as he pointed at the sack laying open at the duo's feet. "You two understand how that looks… right? Nya."

Musashi nudged the sack until its opening was covered by excess material.

"We're just being cautious!" The redhead defended, "Preparing for an eventuality doesn't mean we're planning on forcing it."

"That's right!" Kojiro said, perhaps a little too fast. "It's not like we're going to strike first unprovoked or anything!"

Again, Nyanta cursed that damn Persian bitch. Standing a woman up one time in Paris should not result in torture like this! It hadn't even been his fault he'd forgotten his promise to meet her at that hotel. He'd gotten… distracted… by a lovely Egyptian wench. The same one that had put that golden ring on his finger.

That last thought brought with it a familiar heat to the veteran's cheeks… and then the catboy—man—noticed that his entire body was heating up.

What the—?

"Move."

The trio of QRA agents nearly jumped out of their skin. Turning as one, the three came face to face with none other than the Number Two Hero, Endeavor.

The Flame Hero, best known for his harsh attitude, paid the trash in his way no mind. The ironically cold man had his eyes laser-focused on the upcoming festival events, his thoughts divided between two fronts today.

On one hand, his current masterpiece was set to make its first public appearance, and its most important first impression, as a hero-in-training. On the other, his current target was about to be pushed until it revealed whatever its true capabilities were.

He'd know, he'd made sure of it.

As Present Mic belted out the remaining courses and first year students filed onto the field, Endeavor had no idea that his eyes were not the only ones to settle upon the young necromancer. For many, the wait was over.

The truth of Cursed Blood was about to be revealed.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Expect more Bakugo in the future. The path to redemption is long and full of holes. But don't hold your breath for Mineta.

 **The 0bservanc3:** Next up, Round 1! For reals this time.

* * *

 **Omake – Delivery Report**

One of the perks of my job is that, when the rare opportunity appears, I can enjoy a bit of revenge. Sometimes it's a petty thing, other times it's well deserved vindication. But, it's always fulfilling to watch haughty villains and criminals suffer some karmic retribution.

"Agent Sato."

I call out the code name of the man in front of me, a Spook if I'd ever seen one. Sometimes I wonder if the naming convention truly is actually all about keeping anonymity, or if it's some type of joke.

The living mountain in front of me turns in my direction. The guy fit the bill of a classic Austrian body builder so perfectly it was almost stereotypical. But I didn't have room to talk, our own Agent Smith has long since checked all the boxes of the quintessential Japanese beauty.

"I have… questions about your last mission. Of course, this is just a formality. We all understand that the mission was a success, but a couple of blanks still need to be filled."

Agent Sato gave curt nod in response. I'd heard many of my coworkers call the solemn response intimidating, but after dealing with Smith's antics more than any sane man should have to, the man's coolness was actually appreciated.

"The first and most important question: Did the package arrive at the gates of VOID HELL prison?"

"Yes."

A simple answer. I scratched down a note. Placing my pen aside, I breathed a sigh of relief and began to relaxed.

That had been my job for the day. Ask a question, and more than likely get a monosyllabic answer. Easy.

Now for the part that most others couldn't handle.

"Off the record… Was it really necessary to kill all seventeen of the package's attackers?"

Seeing Agent Sato raise a brow at my question actually gave me goosebumps. I'd never gotten that response before, but perhaps it was warranted?

The Spook had reported killing seventeen villains on this mission alone, a particularly high count for a new resident of VOID HELL. It wasn't that the attacks hadn't been expected, just not in that quantity.

And far as I knew, Agent Sato either hadn't made use of his Quirk, or more likely, was Quirkless.

"Don't get me wrong, we couldn't accuse you of anything if we tried. It's just that… if one had been captured, we could've held a real gold mine of an interrogation."

"Of course you could have. You just got your hands on the most powerful truth serum in existence."

I nearly flinch. That was not a monosyllabic answer.

And it pricked at my conscience.

Midoriya's Quirk was already well known among the Spooks. He'd been earmarked before he even finished his first year at UA.

Sometimes I feel an itch to tell the poor boy about what joining such characters will do to his life. Call it biased, but the scuttlebutt about a Spook's life sounds like something no child deserves.

And then I have to hold back from smacking myself in the face as I remember that my country is already making Midoriya's life miserable.

"I had every intention of leaving the last one for you. As a gift. But then she decided to kill herself."

I don't know which is scarier, that the Spook can speak of death and murder like they're ingredients in a cake recipe, or that his accent made it impossible to tell his nationality. Remembering the crime scene photos of the attackers, I had to wonder…

Was Agent Sato just numb to the horrors of the level of carnage he could create… or did he enjoy his work?

"Were any of the attackers attempting to rescue the Trinity Raven?"

"No."

Back to monosyllabic answers. Some might've seen that as a good thing.

"Are you sure?"

I hated asking that question. You don't question Spooks like that. You especially don't question Spooks like that when you had pictures of mauled-to-death villains back at the office on your desk.

Villains that the man you'd just questioned had dealt with… with his bare hands.

"Yes. A few even managed to put a couple rounds in the Raven's chest. The kid's blood sure is powerful."

I sighed at that statement. Of course they'd managed to shoot Ikaruga. Even a Spook, if alone, would've had trouble dealing with snipers.

It was a good thing imagining the Trinity Raven bemoaning her survival, knowing she'd only be thrown into VOID HELL for her trouble regardless, made this all worthwhile.

"Even so, in spite of the obstacles, the package arrived safe and alive, so the mission was a success. Japan thanks you for removing another such hazard from its soil."

I had technically finished the session at that point, but there was something I wanted… needed to know before Agent Sato left and I probably never saw him ever again.

By the way the Spook remained stationary and silent, I knew he'd guessed I had something I'd wanted to ask.

"One last question, if you would? Off the records, of course."

Agent Sato nodded in his solemn way, as if he already knew what my question, personal as it was, was going to be. It felt kind of flattering to be taken so seriously.

"There, at the gates of oblivion… did she suffer?"

I watched as the Spook's lips curved into the faintest of smiles, flat eyes looking back at a pleasant memory. A smile had never terrified me so deeply… and I'd seen the King of the Underworld up close and personal.

"I watched as the Raven's eyes returned to normal just as the gates began to close upon her. I saw her spirit, her very soul, come back to her and instantly break as the kid's blood finally burned out and stopped giving her strength…"

I couldn't breath. The Spook's voice was hypnotic.

"She looked back then, probably to see if the kid had come to see her off. She began to cry when she realized there was only me."

I could almost imagine the scene. That once arrogant monster being reduced to a whimpering mess would've been sublime to see in person. As sick as it might have sounded, the image managed to warm my heart.

"Unfortunately, the gates closed before I could hear her scream."

Well, you can't have everything…

As I parted ways with the Spook known as Agent Sato, I could only smile. This was a momentous occasion, something that needed to be celebrated!

It looked like I'd be visiting The Garden again tonight.

Not that I imagined I'd be facing too much resistance.


	25. Sinister Team

**Magnus:** I apologize for the delay, but several distractions piled up and had my attention away from writing. The Sports Festival is here though, so now you can enjoy a little bit of canon.

 **Disclaimer:** I had the intention of having the first two rounds happening in this chapter, but it would have been too long, and would have required further weeks of writing.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 25**

 **A sinister team.**

Izuku Midoriya wasn't as happy as he should have been today.

Discovering the extent of the Board's machinations had been a real blow to the green-haired teen, and his recovering self-worth. While the rules and regulations he'd be forced to participate under weren't technically directed at him alone, the condemnation, or at least the clear discrimination to see the 'lesser' garner the least amount of attention as possible, still hurt.

After years of wallowing in self-loathing, being mistreated by the biased society he lived in, and eventually even living with the hatred and fear others held for his Quirk's less than heroic nature, Izuku had finally tasted validation. His existence had been accepted, his efforts praised, and he'd even scored more than a few meaningful victories.

The young necromancer's life of being functionally alone and miserable had seemingly ended with a single incident. Tsu-chan had become a principal instigator in turning his entire world around, the frog-girl's love and support was more than Izuku had ever expected to have. Then his new light in the dark had brought her mother in, and the force of nature that was Beru Asui had stood squarely in his corner ever since. Even the Musutafu Police Force, those who knew of his involvement anyway, now acknowledged his value as a person and a future hero.

Was it any wonder the young hero-in-training would acquire a desire for more of the same? Was it any wonder that the verdanette now felt that the Sports Festival should've been his opportunity, his golden chance, to show the public who he really was and what he could do?

No. It was not.

As the last of the Business Course students shuffled onto the field, the riotous crowd that had cheered on the first years to varying degrees quieted. A multitude of spotlights blazed through the energized stadium, converging one at a time on a single raised podium. Revealed to have been standing on the raised platform the entire time was Midnight, the 18+ Heroine.

 **"AND LET'S HERE IT FOR OUR REFEREE FOLKS!"** Present Mic's amplified voice boomed through the speakers, injecting a fresh dose of energy into the air. **"SHE'S THE HEROINE THAT'LL WHIP YOU INTO MORE THAN JUST SHAPE, IT'S MIDNIGHT!"**

As the camera drones zeroed in on her, the voluptuous heroine plastered on a bright smile and waved to the roiling waves of fans now cheering and chanting her name. It was always nice to see her popularity hadn't waned too much since she'd started her teaching career and had to cut back on hero work.

Turning to wave to another portion of the stadium, a flash of emerald green caught Nemuri Kayama's eye. A flicker of hesitation was all the pro heroine allowed herself as her gaze crossed one Izuku Midoriya's before she continued on her circuit of crowd reception.

There went her good mood.

Not that it was the cinnamon roll's fault.

Nemuri was far from an airheaded bimbo who only knew how to use her body and Quirk to make it in life. She'd worked hard ever since she'd accepted as a child that her Individuality wasn't combat-oriented to follow her dream of being a hero. She'd overcome the circumstances of her youth, put in months—years of hellish training to get her body and skills to peak condition, dealt with the consequences of her life choices, and had stood firm against every naysayer who'd looked down on her through it all.

And after a lifetime of similar struggle, Midoriya's situation really ground her gears. And it wasn't just that the Board had kept to their policies of thinly veiled discrimination against non-Emitter-type students. This year, the meddlesome old fucks had stepped onto her territory, and put their hands more directly on the Sports Festival than they ever had before.

It wasn't a widely broadcast fact, mostly due to more machinations of the Board, but by rights the highest scoring participant in the practical exam was supposed to be given the mantle of Freshman Representative every year. The title was mostly a badge of honor, but it did entail being given the noteworthy task of giving the Sportsman's Oath before the First Year events began. It was a chance to scream to the world you were entering the festival as the best of the best.

And it should've been Midoriya's chance, his right.

However, the Board, in its infinitely petty wisdom, had decided that this year, UA needed a more 'stable' candidate to give the Oath. The reasoning given was that the rightful candidate was still in the midst of controversy due to the publicized attack at the courtroom, and while he'd won the role of Representative fair and square, it might give the wrong impression if the institution allowed him his deserved spotlight after the events of the USJ Incident.

The crusty fucks had then had the gall to 'ask' Midoriya, to his face, if he'd willingly give the opening speech over to one of his classmates.

Nezu had been beyond incensed. The Quirked animal had still been furious even hours later when he'd called Nemuri and told her of the new machinations she'd have to navigate the next day.

Under her expertly crafted mask of licentiousness and sensuality, the Pro Hero known as Midnight stewed in her impotent rage. A roguish grin hid a burning spark that had caught fire in the woman.

This affront would not go unanswered. No sir.

Down below the surreptitiously fuming heroine, and unaware of the new supporter her boyfriend had recently gained, amongst the assorted First Years Tsuyu Asui leaned against Izuku's side and gave the verdanette a tight hug.

"I know I agreed that a little revenge was in order, kero…" the frog-girl whispered into the smirking verdanette's ear, "…But I think you might've overdone it…"

Shrugging minutely in response, Izuku continued to smirk as Midnight finally ended her crowd greeting and turned back to the gathered students.

 **"Alright everyone!"** The pro-heroine called, all eyes on her as her hand mic spread her voice throughout the stadium. **"Before we begin, let's hear it for the honored student chosen by the First Year Representative to give the opening Sportsman's Oath!"**

Confusion spread through both the students and surrounding crowd at the announcement like a virus. Representative? For many, it was the first time they'd ever heard of such a position. And it was this student that had chosen another to speak before the first event? Why hadn't this Representative done it?

 **"Tenya Iida! Come on up!"**

A quick pat on the back from a shocked Uraraka snapped the wide-eyed speedster from his own disbelief. The bespectacled teen didn't know who this Representative was, but as he stiffly walked up to the podium Iida silently swore to himself that he would track said student down and thank him or her.

Izuku suppressed a snort as he watched Midnight pass her mic to his 'replacement.' Iida's nerves visibly kicked in as the poor bluenette stiffened up like a statue—or a robot. There was a moment of silence as the speedster stood there, looking back at an expectant audience. He opened his mouth…

The Board wanted flashy? They wanted stable? Then how could they say no to Tenya Iida, younger brother of the current Ingenium and youngest of a family of popular heroes?

Iida began to speak, and it was only because of the numerous cameras set up to record the Sports Festival from all angles that anyone would ever remember what was said.

10 Minutes Later…

 **"…And that is why we, the newest generation of hero-prospects shall all do our utmost best in the following festivities. Thank you."**

There was a moment of silence.

Was it over?

Midnight shook herself, tearing away the daze that had settled over her and all present as the youngest Iida had given his… was that a speech… or a lecture? Maybe a eulogy? The 18+ Heroine wasn't sure, and she sure as hell wasn't going to waste any more time figuring it out.

A smattering of confused applause, augmented by the sheer size of the stadium's seating capacity, was cue enough to get the ball rolling.

Snatching the mic from her student, Midnight gently nudged the rigidly standing speedster from her podium. Once Iida had returned to his place beside his classmates, Nemuri kicked back into gear.

 **"Thank you very much for that rousing speech Iida-san,"** the 18+ Heroine shouted, breathing a little life back into the audience, **"Now how about we jump right into the first event? How's that sound folks?!"**

If Iida had gotten an applause for his serm—oath, then Midnight received a standing ovation for that single line. Grinning like a cat that had eaten the canary, the pro heroine gestured behind her as a giant holographic spin dial came into being.

 **"So what's the first event going to be?!"** Midnight questioned, her expert showmanship shining bright as the crowd went wild even before the enormous wheel began to turn. **"There she goes folks! Where she lands, nobody—eh?"**

The rest of Nemuri's rhyme was cut short as the wheel spun faster than the eye could follow before stopping on a dime. It was arguably the fastest a Sports Festival event had ever been chosen.

 **"Well I guess I'm not the only one who's eager to see these hot-blooded freshmen in action!"** Midnight shouted, recovering quickly from the unexpectedly quick selection. Unbeknownst to the pro heroine, she was far more on point than she knew. **"And it looks like…!"**

"An obstacle race?" Izuku asked out loud, parroted by many of the other first years around him, "Seems kind of basic. But then again, UA is infamous for changing the details of their events every year so even a repeated one would be entirely new."

As the young necromancer had spoken, he and Tsuyu had filed over to the starting line, or rather, the tunnel they'd just walked through to enter into the stadium's main field.

"I don't know about that, kero," the frog-girl replied, frowning as an idea of why such an event would be first formed in her head, "But I think they're trying to set the students against each other."

Izuku frowned as well, considering his girlfriend's suggestion. It unfortunately made more sense than not.

The objective of any race was to, obviously, come in first place by the end. In a race against a great number of others, as well as there being obstacles to overcome, it was clear that the intended purpose wasn't only to win this time, but to show off one's individual capabilities while doing so.

The verdantte frankly thought that such a mindset was stupid. It was pointless to use placement in a race to measure heroic potential. Anyone with a Quirk that offered physical reinforcement, regardless of whether or not that was its main function or just a side effect, would outperform the rest of the competitors. The glaring favoritism rankled against Izuku's sense of fairness.

"Such a trivial task…" Fumikage groused as he took a spot next to Izuku against the wall of the tunnel. "This will set loose the dogs of war, mark my words. The seeds of desire for baleful, empty glory will be planted amongst fertile soil with this."

While overly dramatic, Izuku could see where his friend was coming from.

"I mean, they could be trying to show off how quick we all could be to get to disaster zones in emergencies," Kyouka threw out as she meandered her way to the group of friends, "But honestly, I think they're just trying to eliminate the least athletic and flashy."

Fumikage briefly caught the eye of the musically inclined heroine-in-training, the two looking away just as quickly. Kyouka suddenly coughed into her arm, covering her slightly blushing cheeks.

"Which sucks," the punk rock teen continued, doing her best to ignore what had just happened, "I hate these types of competitions. I'm not built to run like a horse."

A passing student, a foreign girl with large horns sticking out of her head and hooves for feet, made no reaction to Kyouka's words, unable to follow the musical teen's quick speaking.

Izuku's other friend also had a point. While being able to get to the scene of a crime, accident, or disaster quickly was paramount to heroes being able to do their jobs, sadly, not every pro was the epitome of physical fitness. From his years of observation, many rarely even engaged in anything more strenuous but the most basic forms of athletic activity, just enough to keep their bodies slightly above the average citizen.

Overuse of Quirks, leaning more on the clever application of tactics, teamwork… these were all alternatives that allowed the lesser capable to outshine the lone wolves who were the pinnacle of what used to be seen as peak human fitness.

Wait…

That gave Izuku an idea.

"Do you think there would be complaints if we team up for this?" the young necromancer asked, looking to his friends and girlfriend. The three gave the verdantte questioning looks. "I mean, I haven't heard it being forbidden."

 **"ALRIGHT LITTLE LISTENERS! BEFORE WE BEGIN, REMEMBER, ANYTHING GOES!"** Present Mic's Quirk amplified voice pierced into the tunnel like there wasn't tons of concrete separating the man from the competitors. **"OH WAIT, NO TRYING TO HARM OR IMPEDE YOUR FELLOW LISTENERS! BUT THAT'S IT! WE START IN FIVE MINUTES!"**

The four friends exchanged glances.

"Fuck it! I'm in," Kyouka said, grinning widely. The musically Quirk's teen was sure she'd have come close to middle of the pack anyway, but why not cause some chaos with her pals?

"Kero!" Tsuyu croaked in agreement.

"I shall join you in this revelry my friends!" Fumikage announced grandly, Dark Shadow poking out of his stomach with a thumbs up, "Let us show these knaves that our mad banquet of darkness can shine like the brightest of lights!"

Slightly ahead of the now pumped up quartet, one Shoto Todoroki was fighting through one of his own moments of darkness.

 _'These upcoming events will be your first official public spotlight on your own.'_ Rumbled a deep voice, swallowed in smugness, _'You will drop your childish tantrum and blind everyone with your fire.'_

Todoroki ground his teeth, forcing the bile in this throat down. Since he'd been a child, he'd done everything he could to become the opposite of his father. And just like that, the bastard had swept it all aside as if it meant nothing and had made his demands.

 _'We're the same Shoto,'_ the burning source of all of the aforementioned teen's rage said, _'You and I are the best of the best. And the best won't stand to lose.'_

"I'll never be like him…" Todoroki hissed under his breath, glaring at his left hand. The hatred seared through the bile in his throat, but the heterochromatic forced that down as well. "And I'll never use his power."

His bastard of a father wanted him to burn through all of the competition? Well, Shoto Todoroki would succeed, no doubt, but he would do so without letting out so much as an ember. His mother's power was more than enough for him to climb to the top; Endeavor could burn himself to ash for all he cared.

"I refuse to carry on that man's legacy…" Todoroki continued, reaffirming his personal oath. An eye of turquoise and an eye of grey stared ahead balefully, nothing but aggression visible. "And no one's going to stop me."

 **"AND GO!"**

In seconds, Izuku discovered another major flaw in the first event.

Absolutely the bare minimum stuck to the spirit of heroism.

"Get off my foot!"

"Shut up and get outta my way!"

"Like hell I'm letting you get out before me!"

It turned out that the first obstacle of the race wasn't the bottleneck created by the starting tunnel at all. No, the true hurtle to clear was the ambition and selfishness of the other competitors. Forget being crammed shoulder to shoulder from the start, the pushing and shoving as everyone fought to get to the entrance was nightmare all on its own.

"How do we get out of this mess?!" Kyouka shouted over the bedlam, ducking under a stray elbow to look back at the rest of her team. "It's worse than some of the mosh pits I've been to."

Without looking, Izuku pointed up.

"The ceiling isn't crowded."

The musically Quirked teen glanced up, as did the avian and amphibian teens beside her. Fumikage facepalmed.

Faster than their eyes could follow, Tsuyu used her powerful legs and leapt onto the wide-open ceiling above. With a gracious smile, the frog-girl happily shot out her tongue and wrapped it around Izuku, pulling her boyfriend along with her as she began to crawl forward.

Not to be left behind, Fumikage silently called forth Dark Shadow, the Quirk entity billowing forth in the dimly lit tunnel. Steeling himself, the avian teen bent down and picked up Kyouka bridal style before the punk rocker could react—and he could second guess himself.

Precious cargo secured, Dark Shadow unsheathed his otherworldly claws and climbed up to the ceiling before following Tsuyu toward the entrance. The weight of its two passengers hardly seemed to slow the Quirk entity down a bit.

Others, seeing the unconventional tactics four of their competitors were using, began to think of ways to follow the examples shown.

Momo wasted no time and created a set of climbing gear, using her newly forged ice axe, rope, and carabineers to move laterally along the wall above the still thrashing mob.

Itsuka did much the same, only the martial artist used her Quirk-enlarged hands to dig out handholds. The redhead soon found herself racing the ravenette climbing across from her.

 **SHRREECCCCK!**

In a flash, the entire floor of the tunnel was suddenly frozen with an inch thick layer of ice.

Todoroki, seeing that four of his classmates had taken the high ground, and inspired others to do so as well, had made his move.

Outside the Tunnel…

 **"AND THE FIRST TO EXIT THE STARTING LINE IS… TODOROKI FROM CLASS 1-A!"** The booming voice of Present Mic announced as Todoroki, riding a lance of ice, spearheaded to the front of the competition.

Upon reaching the open air, the heterochromatic found his path blocked by a group of monstrously sized robots, each painted with a giant zero pointer.

 **"THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS!"** Present Mic screamed through the loud speakers, **"IT'S… ROBO INFERNO!"**

The numerous titans of iron and steel flickered to life, a multitude of red lenses coming online as their attack parameters were finally met. With only one target visible, the entire lot began to move in towards Todoroki.

 **"We told the students to avoid these Zero Pointers during the entrance exam's practical,"** Eraserhead's calmer voice took over, a drastic contrast to his spastic companion. **"But now they won't allow anyone to pass without a fight. It'll be up to each and every student to handle such opposition the best they can."**

Inside their own press box, none of the roaring crowd could see that while the two pro heroes presented in vastly different styles, both wore serious and had grim expressions.

Certain sponsors had always lobbied the Board for the Sports Festival to implement 'requirements' that came down to thinly veiled discriminatory favoritism for as long as either man could remember. They'd experienced it during their own festivals, and had dealt with the fallout as teachers later in life.

But this was the first time they knew of that Board had capitulated so completely and allowed said sponsors to exert such control. Handicapping specific students when the Sports Festival should be every competitor's time to shine?

Eraserhead and Present Mic might've held different beliefs when it came to how to handle children with Quirks of a 'darker' nature, but both teachers agreed that the outside interference their students were going to suffer this festival was something that needed to be avoided in the future at all costs.

"I don't have time for this!" Todoroki grunted, his monotone almost rising to that of a shout as he evaded multiple titanic fists from a trio of Zero Pointers.

The heterochromatic teen had tried to evade the first obstacles of the race and just carry on to his inevitable win, leaving the robotic behemoths to the rest still behind him, but he'd encountered a problem. The mountainous machines turned out to be incredibly stubborn. Zigzagging did nothing to throw them off. Doubling back only allowed them to encroach further toward him. Mild counters to otherwise devastating attacks seemed to have no effect.

Scowling, Todoroki weaved his hand through the air as he stopped and stomped his foot at the annoyances still pursuing him. Glacial winds burst into existence and in a split second, the titans of metal, and the entire field around them, was frozen solid. Apparently not satisfied, the dual-colored hero-in-training stomped again, spikes of ice spearing up from the ground at irregular intervals from his feet to the behemoths.

 **"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?! IN AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF POWER, TODOROKI NOT ONLY DEFEATED THE FIRST OBSTACLE, BUT HE ALSO OPENED UP A PATH FOR HIS FELLOW STUDENTS!"**

Present Mic's color commentary fired up the awed spectators, the crowd quickly roaring in support of the heterochromatic teen.

However…

 **"I wouldn't be so quick to hand the kid a medal if I were you…"**

Like a bucket of cold water, Eraserhead's grizzled voice dampened the audience's enthusiasm with confusion just as the rest of the competitors began to arrive at the first official obstacle's zone. The underground hero's words appeared almost prophetic, as after only a few steps onto the still frozen field, the newly arrived students were forced to stop as the Zero Pointers collectively shook off the icy frost that had clogged their systems.

Unfortunately for them, the frost coating the ground and the towering spikes of ice remained, making a difficult situation that much harder to navigate.

 **"Todoroki didn't do anyone any favors,"** Eraserhead clarified into his mic for those still unable to comprehend what was going on. **"He only intended to clear the obstacle in front of him. If he planned for his method to inconvenience his competition… it'll have to go under review."**

While the words were spoken in a neutral tone, and the crowd accepted his words easily enough, back inside their press box the underground hero was giving his co-announcer a meaningful look. Silently, both teachers agreed to follow up on this behavior. While it was understandable that in events such as this students were expected to look out for themselves, the way Todoroki had blocked the path for the rest of the competition was in no way heroic. At all.

Down on the track, the rest of the students had almost ceased advancing entirely. 'Robo Inferno' had become a combat zone, the Zero Pointers releasing their smaller brethren once they'd acknowledged the presence of more targets, and no one could evade both the titans of steel while also being harassed by the quick One and Two Pointers.

Progress seemed only a pipe dream… until a commanding voice rose up above the chaos.

"DON'T PANIC! WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER IF WE WANT TO CLEAR A PATH TO THE NEXT OBSTACLE!"

There was a second of silence, nobody moved. Then, as one, every remaining competitor turned to look at who had had the balls to try and take command of a situation meant to showcase individual skill and demand teamwork.

Izuku stood, tall and proud, and took the questioning gazes with aplomb. The verdanette was flanked by his girlfriend and their two friends, each stared right back at those examining them with challenge in their eyes. It cut for quite a striking impression.

Internally, Izuku was struggling to manhandle his nervousness into submission. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, although he knew Cursed Blood wouldn't have allowed that. Swallowing his nerves defiantly, the young necromancer stepped forward, keeping a strong visage as all eyes returned to him.

"He's right!" Itsuka Kendo suddenly agreed, seconding the vice-president of 1-A's suggestion. "We won't have a chance of advancing at this rate. Working together is the only way right now!"

The quick support of their Big Sis easily gained 1-B's backing, the normally combative teens scrambling to gather around their leader. Meanwhile, 1-A had already edged their way to their second in command, even Ojiro, though the tailed teen kept a frown the entire time.

And just like that, the cooperation of both heroic classes was all but assured.

For now.

As the two classes came to terms with their temporary truce, the class president of 1-B found herself wrestling with her inner thoughts, her emotions a mess. And it was all because of the teen she'd basically just pledged to support through this 'Robo Inferno.'

While the rest of her classmates had unanimously agreed not to look into or even think about their failed test's proctors after the fact, Itsuka had struggled through her two days of mandatory therapy until her therapist had come up with a solution. To prove to herself that there was no way she or any of her classmates could've beaten their proctors, and gain closure with the events she'd gone through during the test, Doctor Tsunemori had convinced her to do a little research on Osowiec in spite of 1-B's promise.

It had been all too easy to connect the dots when the redhead didn't feel like she was about to die every other minute. One quick search on the Internet had given Itsuka far more information than she'd needed to piece together the truth.

She'd been so angry with what she'd found that if she'd had a fire-based Quirk the martial artist knew she would've burned her room to ashes.

Osowiec.

World War One.

The Attack of the Dead Men.

Each clue led to another, and even if those hadn't been enough, then the number of minions and their names would've been dead enough ringers to figure it out. The proctors had in fact been Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A, his girlfriend Tsuyu Asui, and the verdanette's zombies.

Itsuka had no way to confirm her suspicions, or any way whatsoever to even find evidence to support them. But she had found a multi-award winning essay from back during the entrance exams. The report had centered on what it had meant to be a hero in the era before Quirks, touching on the siege of Osowiec as a key example. After binge-reading the entire paper in one go, it had come as a slap in the face when the redhead had read the name of who wrote the piece and found it to be none other than the wielder of the Cursed Blood.

She was ashamed to admit it now, but in the moment, it had taken everything Itsuka had believed it meant to be a hero to keep her from spilling the beans to the rest of her classmates in a bout of petty revenge.

Fortunately, her ideals coupled with the fact the redhead had been able to remember how immature her classmates were had allowed the class president to abort any impulsive actions before it was too late. Class 1-B was already in hot water as it was for their previous altercations with the verdanette, and deep down, Itsuka knew the vice-president of 1-A had only meant to help them learn an important lesson in the long run.

Back in the moment, remembering that two students and three zombies had obliterated her entire class also helped Itsuka finally cool down and decide that peace was the better part of valor.

Seeing that he had the support of the two most combat-oriented classes, Izuku moved to put his plan into action. He needed to hurry, the Zero Pointers were closing in and the mobs of One, Two, and Three Pointers were growing in size faster than the other departments could deal with.

"Momo, prepare a heavy-hitting, long-range weapon! Iida, draw the attention of any Zero Pointers that get too close away from Momo!" The orders of the young necromancer were quick, crisp, and clear. There was no hesitation on his end. "Kaminari! Kirishima! Divide and conquer with the rest of our classmates. We weren't fast enough to keep a majority of the Business and Support students from being taken out, but now I want you to TRASH THOSE ROBOTS!"

"Tetsutetsu! Shishida! Take a few others with you and back up 1-A!" Itsuka shouted, doing her best to quickly adapt to the situation. Thinking quickly, the class president did her best to fortify the strategy she could see forming before her. "Kamakiri! Pony! You're with me. We're going to protect Yaoyorozu too!"

A series of nods and murmured acceptances were given before the combined forces of UA's First Year Heroics students moved in tandem to complete their orders. Seeing his plan set, Izuku moved as well, leading Tsuyu, Fumikage, and Kyouka into position.

In the comfort of their seats, the general public was beginning to notice that the first obstacle of the obstacle race had become something… else.

 **"WHAT A DEVELOPMENT FOLKS!"** Present Mic narrated, the pro's own surprise bleeding through his high volume. **"INSTEAD OF COMPETING AGAINST ONE ANOTHER, IT LOOKS LIKE… YES, IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH HEROICS CLASSES HAVE DECIDED TO TEAM UP!"**

The festival's audience, in the stadium and watching around the world, weren't quite sure how to take the unexpected development. But as usual, the immediate and more vocal responses were from those who spoke first before thinking too hard.

"Really? Can't they do anything on their own?"

"That ice boy was way better."

"Just goes to show that weaklings need to join forces if they want to achieve anything…"

The criticisms of those blinded by the flashiness of the world of heroes flowed unending, each and every one borne from a fool who was too quick to judge. However, the seasoned heroes, the real veterans of the field, who'd survived the reality of the streets, watched on and appreciated the brilliance of the two First Years taking command. These select pros knew that, out there in the field, teamwork was the true cornerstone of victory.

If not a part of a team themselves, even the 'solo' heroes knew that they needed assistance on the daily to succeed at their work. Police worked in every capacity outside the actual hero work, licensed navigators led them through the local urban jungles, hell, there was a whole business built around Support!

"That kid is an awfully good leader, nya," Nyanta purred, the diminutive supervisor also appreciating the leadership displayed by the target he was ordered to keep an eye on. "If he can keep a level head in a situation like this… imagine what he could do in the future…"

While the senior QRA agent was singing praise, the pro hero Endeavor watched on in disdain.

 _'What the hell is this?!'_ Raged the Flame Hero in his mind, the fire covering his body reflecting his violent emotion. _'My masterpiece continuing to refuse its full capabilities is bad enough… but my new target ALSO keeping its true power under wraps?! UNACCEPTABLE!'_

Back down on the track, what had once been a chaotic battlefield now had order and cooperation reign supreme. The students of Class A had fallen in line with Izuku's orders because even those who disliked the cinnamon roll couldn't deny his intelligence and talent for tactics. Their sister class, 1-B, had obeyed Itsuka more because they trusted their Big Sis more than anything else; it was the natural thing to do.

Even the few surviving members of the Business and Support Courses, who'd missed or resisted following the commanding voices of the two hero students, wisely decided not to get in the way of those working together against the robotic horde.

 **BANG!**

An unusually loud gunshot suddenly tore through the cacophony of battle.

 **BOOM!**

The following explosion came from a Zero Pointer, the titan of steel and circuits toppling as it seemed to be ripped apart. Many stopped completely, too shocked to do anything else other than stare in awe at the destructive force they'd just witnessed. As the slain goliath finished its collapse the silent observers turned to search for the source of such power.

Their gazes found a grinning Momo, the mature young woman now holding a massive rifle-like weapon in her hands, its stock planted in the ground between her long legs.

"Izuku-kun was right," Momo said, pulling the lever of the monstrosity she'd created, expelling the used shell from its barrel. The ravenette took aim at another Zero Pointer, the mechanical giant seeming to hesitate as its programming recognized the threat pointed at it. "Guns are fun."

 **BANG!**

 **BOOM!**

Momo Yaoyorozu had received her own Quirk Analysis only a few short days ago, six to be exact. The notebook entries Izuku had shown her had included so much useful information and thought provoking ideas that the mature young woman had grabbed the verdanette up into a hug without thinking. She'd even been able to ignore the death glare sent her way from Tsu-chan, who'd she'd just hugged afterwards too.

In his notes, Izuku had brought to Momo's attention a glaring weakness the 'Creation' user had grown complacent with, her slow generation speed. According to the young necromancer, the limitation had actually come as a result of her rigid thought processes; her creations being exact copies of items she'd previously studied the main problem.

For simple creations, like melee weapons, this wasn't too much of an issue, as it ensured the build came out sturdy enough for its purpose. However, for more advanced and or complex designs, exact replication meant more time for a perfect replication.

Momo had read the description of herself with pride… until Izuku had flat out called it a waste of time. The following pages had held extensive notes on how to cut corners, forgo complexity, and substitute simplified systems where possible. There'd even been a hypothesis that she could entirely replace the material of a design she'd studied with something else if she memorized suitable alternatives.

The mature young woman compartmentalized all of those wandering thoughts and yanked back on the bolt-action lever of her massive rifle. The resounding click of the next and final round of ammo loading into its chamber made the ravenette's grin turn truly predatory. There was no need for a scope; iron sights enough for such a large target.

 **BANG!**

 **BOOM!**

The hybrid weapon she currently held was the end result of hours of study after taking her vice-president's analysis to heart. The rifle only required a cannon's barrel, a loader, a trigger, iron sights; the stock was actually just a reinforced structure sunk into the ground to withstand the firepower of her creation. Straddling the weapon kept Momo from having to waste time on creating a recoil compensator or even worry about a shoulder cushion.

In fact, the hardest pieces to create had been the heavy-payload explosive bullets.

Many would agree that the self-satisfied smile the ravenette gave was terrifying. She didn't care though, she was too busy remembering how the monstrous gun had taken less time to create than a rudimentary canon had once taken her.

"Why do I feel like I created a monster?" Izuku asked to no one in particular. Deadpan stares greeted the verdanette from his girlfriend and two friends. "Anyway… now we can—"

The young necromancer was interrupted as a stampede of students nearly trampled him.

The moment the last Zero Pointer fell, the hearts of the competitors immediately fell to the craze once more. The truce was over, and it was every man and woman for themselves.

"So much for working together," Kyouka snarked, the punk rocker stepping around a few more desperate students. "Shouldn't we get going too?"

The question was directed at the de facto leader of the group of four, but unfortunately he seemed… distracted.

Izuku was staring at the remains of the destroyed robots, only… it wasn't his own eyes looking out at the scrap and slag. The few parts still intact were beginning to look like the pieces of something else to the verdanette. Knowledge he'd never had before, of the inner workings of robotics, flowed like expectant whispers into his ears. The hero-in-training felt his hands twitch, suddenly eager as if they knew just how to move to turn the junk before him into something new.

The young necromancer looked down at his hands, then back to the wreckage, then back to his hands. A tug in the back of his mind finally connected the last dot for him.

He was looking at the world with Saki's eyes.

"My friend?" Fumikage questioned, the avian teen somehow sensing something had happened, "Has your darkness begun to rebel against your soul?"

The raven-headed hero-in-training got his answer when Izuku turned to look at his three teammates and stared at them with eyes of glowing ruby.

"I have a plan…" Izuku stated, sounding just slightly more wild than normal. "Let's fuck everything up!"

While Fumikage and Kyouka shared confused glances, Tsuyu turned to look back at the seating area where she knew the zombie-girls to be. Izuku had told the frog-girl that he suspected the bond he shared with his partners worked both ways. Saki had already confessed that she had experienced a bit of a brain boost lately, so it stood to reason that he would somehow benefit from the blond delinquent's expertise where machinery was concerned.

 _Meanwhile, at the Front of the Race…_

 **"AND AFTER ACEING THE PIT, TODOROKI HAS FINALLY BEEN BROUGHT TO A HALT BY THE THIRD AND FINAL OBSTACLE!"**

Present Mic's announcement was a tad redundant, but did little to highlight the heterochromatic's true predicament. After creating an ice bridge fragile enough to collapse after he passed over the massive second obstacle, the dual colored teen had found himself in a truly disadvantageous position.

Using his ice would make things quick, but even if he thawed it afterwards, the mines he'd have covered would most likely still be deactivated. Shoto didn't want to leave a clear path for any of the competition behind him.

 **"While the mines are obviously non-lethal, they still pack a punch. If Todoroki let's himself get hit it'll surely slow him down long enough for the others to catch up. The 'solution' here may be obvious to him, but will he accept the repercussions?"**

Eraserhead's grave voice was enough to push Todoroki into action. The heterochromatic decided he'd take slow and steady over giving anyone else an advantage. It wasn't like he hadn't put enough distance between himself and the competition anyway.

 **"AND THE REST OF THE STUDENTS BEGIN TO HIT THE PIT!"**

Present Mic's announcement directed the public to the chasm that made up the second obstacle, where rock pillars stood as makeshift platforms across the gaping wound in the earth. Everything from pipes to cables, and even sometimes thick rope, connected various pillars; bridges for those without the ability to fly.

 **"Unexpected teamwork overcame the first obstacle, but this time there's little room for handholding."**

Eraserhead's words rang true for many, and students who'd only just worked together against a robotic horde from hell steeled themselves to face off against their friends. None could see a way to use each others' strengths here.

"It's time for my babies to shine!" Mei Hatsume screamed as she dashed right by the stymied competition and off the edge into the Pit. With the click of a button, the inventor's boots flared to life, and the hover-tech she'd built into the clunky footwear increased the pinkette's speed and jumping ability tenfold.

It wasn't enough. The next closest platform was still too far away—

"And after a good jumpstart…!" Mei continued, smiling widely as she knew her move had caught the eye of a majority of the crowd, a crowd that the representatives of major support companies were currently a part of. Everyone would be looking at her, the Support student who dared to challenge the Hero Courses. "My grappling babies will do the rest!"

From the pinkette's belt, two gun-like gadgets poked out and fired grappling hooks. The projectiles rocketed towards the pillar, digging deeply into the stony earth. Secured, Mei braced for impact and allowed her hover-boots to take the brunt of the collision. Flipping a switch, the mad inventor's grappling hooks began to reel in, carrying their creator up to the top of the platform faster than many could follow.

Envy flared in many of the competitors as they watched such a daring move. Having such gadgets would've been a godsend for them.

"I can do this… I can…" Iida muttered to himself as he examined the task at hand. He knew he could pull this off, but he'd have to sacrifice speed if he wanted to keep proper balance along the pipeline he'd selected. It would be unsightly, but his plan would be a fair bit safer than recklessly trying to jump from platform to platform. He needed to keep his Engines in the green for the next events anyway.

Suddenly, Iida felt a familiar weight settle onto his back.

"Let's join forces Tenya-kun!" Uraraka cheered as she climbed the stern speedster like a squirrel for a piggyback ride. "I just bet we could fly together!"

Without waiting for Iida's answer, the brunette brushed a hand against the bespectacled teen's cheek, activating her Quirk.

Now weightless, Iida realized Ochaco was the only thing keeping him earthbound, which was actually perfect. Many wouldn't know it by looking at him, but the speedster was in reality a fairly heavy guy; his Engines and his body's natural Quirk adaptation for denser muscles and bones not doing him any favors in that department. Only having to carry the brunette's mass would allow him to move at incredible speeds for relatively little wear and tear.

However, the sensation of flight had come for an entirely different reason.

"Of course! Hold fast Ochaco-chan!" Tenya shouted, revving his Engines as he got into a runner's start position. "TOGETHER WE CAN FLY!"

With the massive reduction in weight without the sacrifice of any power, Iida flew through the air like a skipping stone, bouncing from one platform to another with barely any effort. In fact, the hardest part for the speedster was hiding his blush.

Essentially being tightly hugged by the girl he was dating, in public, made concentration difficult. Not impossible, just harder than he'd expected.

And calling it dating might've been a bit of an exaggeration.

When he'd brought up the fact that he'd shared a number of meals and one-on-one chats with the anti-gravity girl to his big brother Tensei, the pro hero had been all too quick to label such outings as dates. The elder speedster had been proud that his little brother had been starting to mature and loosen up. Of course, denials had flown vehemently in response, but it hadn't mattered in the end.

When Tensei had suggested he try to ask Ochaco out on an actual date, Iida hadn't been able to come up with a logical excuse not to.

On her side of things, Ochaco had been understandably surprised when the boy who'd become her shoulder to cry on had suddenly made such a proposition, and she'd been quite reticent to accept as well. She might've thought about approaching Izuku for a life of plentiful money once-upon-a-time, but it would've been money the two could've earned together through hard work and determination. Accepting Tenya threw that out the window, as the money was already there, and she would no doubt be labeled as a gold digger regardless of her intentions.

Even so, the brunette had still been interested. After an afternoon full of chatting over tea and mocha, the two teens had finally decided to call their outings training dates instead of the real thing. Both had discovered a desire to practice dating for if, and when, they eventually found the right person while at the same time keeping their families happy and not cause any problems for their school life. So that is what they'd agreed on.

And if they found that they were that right person for each other along the way? Well, that would be just fine too.

"What the—?"

"CHEATERS!"

The cries and shouts from their competitors did little to stop the glide-skipping couple. In no time at all, the two found themselves hitting solid ground on the other side of the chasm. Taking a moment to look back, the duo couldn't help but grin at the still struggling students they'd left behind.

 **"There's no cheating in teamwork. Being able to synergize strengths in the field is an invaluable skill for any hero in the field."**

Hearing their homeroom teacher validate their tactic filled Iida with elation. Engraving the rare praise in his heart, the speedster ensured Uraraka was still well secured on his back. The brunette had to bite her lip as she nearly yelped in surprise at the reaffirmed grip of her partner. She'd expected him to put her down once they'd cleared the second obstacle, so they could continue on their own. It warmed her heart to know she meant that much to him.

The duo could hardly get two steps however before they were faced with the sad truth of the universe…

There is always someone better.

 **"AND HERE COMES THE EMBODIMENT OF TEAMWORK! WORKING WITH THREE OTHER COMPETITORS, THE MONSTER OF UA IS MAKING AN UNBELIEVABLE COMEBACK!"**

 **"Mic! We do NOT call our students monsters!"**

Eraserhead's reprimand did little to avert the attention of the public, now fixated on a new exciting development.

It was like something out of a bad post-apocalyptic movie.

Speeding along the track, on a direct course for the chasm of the Pit, Izuku, Tsuyu, Kyouka, and Fumikage rode on what could only be described as the nightmarish lovechild of steam-punk and a hovercraft. Built from the shielding of a couple of Two Pointers, kept together by foraged wiring and reinforced cabling, and powered by the boosters, rockets, and thrusters from various robot types, the vehicle was as crude looking as it was effective.

Izuku and Tsuyu had the cabling wrapped around their arms, the two working in concert to keep their craft together. Fumikage had Dark Shadow act as a two-in-one steering wheel and rudder, the Quirk entity taking no damage from dragging it's arms along the ground. Kyouka put her focus into fueling the numerous boosters and thrusters with her Quirk, powering the craft with her thundering heartbeat.

"There's the Pit! Dead ahead!" Izuku shouted to his crew. "Fumikage! Get ready to have Dark Shadow spread his wings! Kyouka, I need you to dig deep, and go beyond!"

"AYE-AYE!"

The two replied as one, enjoying the chaos of the wild ride their friend had gotten them into, and all the trouble they were causing by breaking all expectations.

When the hovercraft reached the edge of the Pit, Kyouka clenched her eyes tight, reached out, and grabbed Fumikage's hand. With a sudden jerk, the propulsion system kicked into high gear and the jerry-rigged ship began to take off. Clearing the edge, wings of solid shadow spread wide, catching the air underneath. Against all odds, the hovercraft remained airborne, gliding over the canyon with ease like a bird of prey.

Iida and Uraraka could only watch as the crude vehicle flew over the entire chasm with four passengers aboard and landed with the barest minimum of grace to keep a straight line.

"WOHOO!"

The raucous scream of joy from their punk rock classmate snapped the two from their stupor.

"Quickly!" Uraraka shouted, bopping Iida on the head in panic. The blows were hardly felt by the now enraged speedster. "We can't let them be faster than us!"

 _Back at the Front of the Race…_

Shoto Todoroki was halfway through the minefield. So far, his strategy had paid off; the only students anywhere near him were those who had some ability to fly. And of course, those who had been able had used up most of their stamina crossing the chasm, leaving them too tired now to want to risk speeding forward and stepping on a mine.

The rest?

The heterochromatic would've been surprised if anyone else would cross the Pit before he crossed the finish line and obtained his goal of first place.

 **BOOM!**

An exploding mine grabbed the dual Quirk-wielding teen attention, bringing back to the task at hand. So some fool had tried their luck and failed? Oh well.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The cascading eruptions forced Todoroki to turn around. Mismatched eyes widened in muted surprise; it was the team that was turning this entire competition inside out!

Their… craft… was activating mines as it sped over the field, but instead of falling apart, the contraption was somehow fast enough to clear the blast radius of each mine it set off before the blast could affect its trajectory.

And it was approaching him fast.

Too fast!

And worse yet, the damnable thing was clearing a path for the rest of the students to bum-rush behind it.

Todoroki frowned, but realized quickly he had no other option if he wanted to secure his place at first. Stomping hard, the heterochromatic froze the ground around him, shooting a path of ice forward thick enough to disable every mine in front of him. Picking up speed, it took only a few seconds for the mouth of the tunnel back into the stadium to come into view.

The final stretch!

 **BOOM! VRRRM!**

"So long!" Todoroki snapped his head to the right, shocked that the strange craft had caught up to him so soon. The sound girl, Jiro, was leaning over the side and waving smugly. "SUCKER!"

Looking back, the son of Endeavor would realize it wouldn't be that light insult that would cause him to react. No, it would be catching sight of Midoriya's face over the punk rocker's shoulder that would ignite a burning desire to win in his stomach.

Midoriya, the emerald necromancer, the monster of UA, would be smiling. The wide grin would be that of a winner, one savoring a victory but also enjoying the competition along the way.

Overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't place or name, Todoroki would take a step too hard, push too far, and the ice that would race from his right side would spear outward like lancer's blade. The unintentional construct would clip Midoriya's craft and the four teens, not expecting the move, would be flung from their spiraling creation.

 **CRASH!**

"GHAAA!"

The quartet of friends screamed in surprise as they instinctively tucked and rolled after they were flung from their hovercraft. Scrambling to their feet, the four would realize they were thankfully unharmed, only to wince as their creation flipped one final time before colliding with the side of the stadium.

 **BOOM!**

Staring uncomprehendingly at the fireball that had been their ride, the four friends only just managed to catch sight of Todoroki as he passed them by, still running at full speed. Izuku clenched his fists as he stared after the heterochromatic, the verdanette never before having felt the need to punch someone so hard before.

His friends could've been hurt by that stunt!

 **"OOOHHH! IT SEEMS ENDEAVOR'S SON MAKES A LAST SECOND MOVE, AND TAKES BACK FIRST PLACE!"**

 **"Using his Quirk to sabotage the competition was clearly stated as being against the rules before the first event began. Such an act will come with a penalty."**

Izuku shook his head, somewhat mollified that Todoroki would face repercussions for his actions. Turning, the young necromancer was about to ask his friends and girlfriend if they were alright, when his entire world went dark.

Dark Shadow rose up, enlarged hand and arm lifting Izuku up into the air. Below, Fumikage's avian features were pulled tight as the dark teen allowed his raging emotions to strengthen his sentient Quirk.

"YOU… SHALL NOT!" Fumikage roared, rearing back his arm as if to throw a baseball, an act that Dark Shadow mimicked, "STEAL MY FRIEND'S VICTORY!"

Fumikage swung, and Dark Shadow pitched. And just like that, Izuku was launched through the air at inhuman speeds straight for the mouth of the stadium's final tunnel.

Todoroki could only blink as a green missile shot by, landed a handful of meters in front of him, unfurling into Midoriya, and immediately took off after gracefully transitioning into a full-on sprint. The heterochromatic teen snapped out of his daze and redoubled his efforts. He had to gain more speed! He needed to surpass the competition, be the best!

But he couldn't.

The final three hundred meters were torture, a test of every ounce of years of physical training and suffering under the hand of the bastard who'd hurt his mother. His leg muscles ached, feeling like lead. His lungs burned, hardly able to keep the oxygen flowing.

And through it all, Midoriya just kept that optimal speed he'd had after being thrown. Close, but unreachable.

And then… the race was over.

Bursting through the tunnel, reality set in as the lights of the stadium lit the world.

Shoto Todoroki, son of the Number Two Hero, had finished the first round of the Sports Festival in second place.

The ensuing celebrations, especially the one between Midoriya and his friends, didn't even register in the mind of the troubled teen. Midnight's words of stunned praise to the verdanette hardly reached his ears.

All Todoroki could see was a wall that had risen up to block his way to the top. A wall he would need to overcome.

* * *

 **Magnus:** If you think Todoroki is beginning to get a little OOC, remember that without Bakugo in his class, there was no example of bad behavior to keep him from going down a slightly different path.

* * *

 **Omake – Momo's Woes**

Momo Yaoyorozu, class president of UA's Hero Class 1-A, slammed into the school's third floor girl's bathroom running full tilt, barely making it in time to an empty stall before vomiting up whatever was in her stomach.

"Ugh…" The ravenette groaned, fighting her stomach's urge to turn inside out yet again thanks to the aftertaste in her mouth… and the smell, "Why did I forget that…?"

Momo's current woe was the result of accidently walking into a most gruesome scene.

Right after their post-trauma test that proved she and her classmates were ready to continue with their studies, Aizawa-sensei had announced that after conversing with Izuku-kun, he'd be utilizing sweet Lily and her Quirk to strengthen the class. It turned out the adorable little girl possessed a Quirk, Dissonant Song, which could take down any emitter-type if used long enough.

Five seconds was all it had taken to cause massive widespread damage at the USJ.

However, there was a problem with Lily using her Quirk. The power of Dissonant Song was too much for the poor girl's vocal chords, and actually hurt the bluenette with each 'song.' Luckily, with Izuku-kun there, the wounds could be healed relatively quickly. Still, mindful of causing undue suffering, Aizawa-sensei had limited the training to once a week exercises.

Each exercise would consist of being exposed to a single second of dear Lily's Quirk and then attempt to continue working on whatever task Aizawa-sensei would think to put them through at that moment. Emitters would have it the worst, and transformers would get sick, but the mature class president had understood the necessity of learning to work through pain and disorientation.

Dissruptor Quirks weren't that uncommon. To neglect developing a resistance to such abilities wasn't logical.

However, much to her shame, Momo had been brought to her knees during that day's exercise. Even a second of Dissonant Song had sent her head spinning and weakened her entire body.

That wasn't what had brought the class president to this moment over the porcelain throne though.

"Urgk… Why can't I just forget it?" Momo asked the dirtied toilet water she was staring into. "That… sensation… that taste… why is it still there?"

After recovering from the exercise, Momo had wanted to cuddle with her little sister, the bundle of joy and merriment surely needing some love and reassurance that her Quirk was being used to better 1-A and she was an angel for sticking it through and helping them get stronger.

When she'd eventually found the bluenette however, Momo had found the little girl sitting in Izuku-kun's lap… gleefully licking at the verdanette's bleeding hand…

Just thinking of the scene almost caused the mature young woman to vomit again. Not for the first time, Momo cursed as her mind was cast back to the past, to the exact moment that had given her the hemophobia that plagued her…

 _=Flashback=_

She'd been just seven years old when she'd been invited by her father to learn dinner etiquette one night. It was tedious, but a needed lesson for the heiress of their family and company. Business meals were important ventures after all.

"Tonight we start with the basics," The Yaoyorozu patriarch had said softly, easing his little princess into things. "We'll focus on silverware and manners first, before moving on."

Momo had meant to merely nod and take her lesson silently. Even at a young age, the ravenette had always been like that, capable of fully focusing on learning without a single objection.

It was something her parents had come to regret only a day previously.

A tutor the elder Yaoyorozu had hired had gone a little too advanced, a little too soon. High intelligence was all well and good, and advanced lessons were obviously required to foster such a brilliant mind, but teaching a child about menstruation, in graphic detail no less, was unacceptable.

The woman had been removed immediately, but the damage had been done. Little Momo had the knowledge of what awaited her in womanhood seared into her young mind. Understandably, she'd been beyond disturbed and unsettled.

"Father?" Momo had called, instead of merely nodding, "I know today's lesson is not about enjoying the food, but, may I ask to share your favorite dish?"

Thinking for a second, the Yaoyorozu patriarch had considered the request. He could see no problem with getting a little more father-daughter time in while continuing the lesson.

"I don't see why not…" Momo's father had said easily with a smile, "But could I ask why?"

Young Momo had nodded enthusiastically, happy she was being allowed her request.

"You always seem to enjoy it with great gusto," Momo had eventually replied, a sparkle in her eyes. "I merely wish to share that experience with you."

Her father had chuckled, enamored with his daughter's manners and honest eyes. The Yaoyorozu patriarch motioned for the servant to come over, and gave the man the addition to the planned meal.

A cut of medium-rare steak. With grape juice instead of wine of course.

The lesson had continued on as intended. Little Momo had correctly identified each piece of silverware after only a little coaching, and had selected the proper instrument for each course of the meal. She'd even shown above-expected skill in handling the various forks, knives, and spoons.

The young ravenette had then focused on mimicking her father's movements while eating, taking to heart the way the man's focus never wavered from his imaginary companion. The Yaoyorozu patriarch could eat his meal and hardly look at the food before him for more than a single second.

So focused on emulating her father was she, that little Momo didn't notice when her steak was placed before her, or that the meat was, as its nature intended, still red in the middle. When the seven year old had placed a piece of the steak in her mouth, an unknown, unexpectedly ferric taste had invaded her taste buds. A nearly viscous texture had then met her tongue as she'd prodded the strange thing she'd taken a bit of.

A reddish liquid spilled from her mouth, and when she'd looked at the handkerchief she'd used to wipe up the offending fluid, she'd screamed.

Somehow, someway, little Momo's mind linked the crimson liquid staining the handkerchief with the red that had filled the lesson her ex-tutor had given her the day before. All the ravenette had known at that moment was that she'd somehow started to bleed, and the fear of blood that had been sown during the previous day blossomed.

 _=End of Flashback=_

"I really love my Lily-chan…" Momo murmured to herself as she left the bathroom, "But I really need to remember to refrain from being present when she needs to… eat…"

Momo nearly retched again, but managed to swallow it down through sheer force of will. Now she really needed to cuddle with the little idol, and it would surely heal both of them.


	26. Sinister Harmony

**Magnus:** Sorry for the delay, but this pandemic is forcing a lot of interruptions on my writing time. It's time for the second event, and I can assure you, this isn't going to go like canon!

 **Disclaimer:** Also, thanks to the current crisis, we are starting to get low on funds and resources. We are now forced to request help from you dear readers, even though you too are probably going through the same things. Please visit our P-A-T-R-E-O-N page for more information. Even a couple of bucks would be invaluable aid in these times.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 26**

 **A sinister harmony.**

Reiko Amabuki, third in command of the street gang known as Doremi, watched the UA Sports Festival's First Year first event with a manic grin splitting her face. Along with a large group of her friends, fellow gang members, and customers the violette was enjoying the nationwide entertainment wholeheartedly while chilling under the shade of a pavilion.

"The Overboss is…" Reiko began, taking in the instant replays as the featured back to back of the moment a certain verdanette came from behind and stole first place in the obstacle race, "…an absolute BADASS!"

As the widescreen TV everyone had gathered around cut to commercial, Reiko took a moment to process what they'd just seen, and think back to everything that had happened to her and the gang recently.

When Saki had first returned from the dead, as a super badass zombie no less, she and the rest of the girls had been ecstatic. Then the restored boss had presented the guy that had brought her back. Needless to say, the gang hadn't been impressed.

What they'd seen was a string bean, a mama's boy, a goody-two-shoes too meek to deserve to command their gang let alone their undead boss. While grateful to the verdanette for bringing Saki back to them, the girls had impulsively decided in seconds that the freckled teen wouldn't be accepted into their ranks.

And really, he was just a boy. How worthless would he have been in an all female crew?

But then Saki had lit up like a firecracker and nearly busted their eardrums with her indignant roaring. It hadn't taken long for the blonde to make it incredibly clear that it wasn't up to the gang to decide whether or not the verdanette joined. That hadn't even been the point of him visiting at all.

As it turned out, the cute mama's boy, the string bean with nice manners and a gentle smile? He was an honest to God necromancer.

And according to Saki, her new boss hadn't needed a bunch of worthless, lazy bitches at his command. Having easily retaken the reins of Doremi, the blonde firecracker had then laid down her ultimatum; if anyone wanted to stay in the gang, IF they wanted their family to survive, then they needed to put in the effort and work.

It had been an easy decision for the girls to make.

In the end, the first part of the work itself had sounded absurdly easy; keeping an eye on their new Overboss's dear mother, and keeping her safe, while maintaining a distance to prevent unfounded worry. The girls of Doremi had quickly discovered, however, that Inko Midoriya attracted quite a bit of trouble all on her own without even trying.

Two muggers, a suspiciously well-dressed stalker, and even some blond freak wearing some kind of old school plague mask; each had had to be intercepted and successfully intimidated to leaving their charge alone. Those the girls could handle. But that ashen blonde woman?

She nearly caused them to fail their mission five times in just two days!

And then Mrs. Midoriya had been hospitalized. The girls had taken that extremely hard. Even though it had had nothing to do with them, they still felt like they'd failed.

"Reiko-nee!"

The sudden call snapped Doremi's acting leader from her thoughts. Looking over, the older teen raked a hand through the neon stripes of blue and red in her hair as she took in the tense face of a subordinate sister as she walked up. The violette's calm visage did nothing to dispel the air of danger growing around her.

"We've got some trouble," the younger girl announced when she was finally within distance to not have to shout.

"Police?" Reiko asked, raising an eyebrow. The simple action caused the messenger to flinch.

"N-No…" the brunette hesitantly answered, "Just some assholes that are demanding a discount and won't go away when we tell them no."

Reiko frowned, pissed off in an instant. Who the hell did these bozos think they were?!

Did they not know where the fuck they were?

This was Dagobah Beach.

And it was theirs.

It had come as a surprise, but instead of reprimanding the girls for their perceived failure, the Monday following Mrs. Midoriya's admittance to the hospital their new Overboss had gathered them up and sat them down. In a speech that was entirely too cute and heartwarming, the emerald necromancer had accepted them as capable of being HIS gang, and then had proceeded to reward them with a prize that had blown their minds.

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park was no longer public. Somehow, someway, the sandy junkyard dump had become HIS property. And he'd awarded it to them as Doremi's own turf.

The girls had been understandably flabbergasted. And to make the feat even more ludicrously impressive, the entire act had been legal, backed by a legitimization from the police for 'services rendered.'

The real kicker though had to have been the revelation that as long as the girls kept the beach clean, and didn't commit any felonies like murder, rape, or drug dealing, then they were free to do whatever they wanted inside the bounds of the park. Their turf.

In an instant, Doremi had gone from functionally homeless to having their own turf, and a large one at that. There would be no more filthy alleys, no more condemned buildings about to collapse for them. They wouldn't have to share space with other gangs, delinquents, or other lowlifes and constantly be on guard.

It was theirs, and even the police walked their beats and drove their runs without giving them a second glance.

So blinded by the euphoria of finally having turf to call their own, the members of Doremi had tackled the herculean task of cleaning the beach with wild abandon. Under orders from their Overboss though, the girls did eventually have to calm down enough to be able to separate the piles of trash and junk into waste and recyclables. Procuring a dumptruck was easy enough for the actual trash they found, and what could be salvaged or recycled was dismantled, repurposed, or thrown into the correctly labeled bins.

In under a week's time, Doremi had succeeded in cleaning Dagobah spotless, built some shacks to crash in, and had even laid down the foundations for a proper track to bike race on.

While the girls had celebrated, the Overboss had revealed his real master plan.

Like a true banchō, the verdant necromancer hadn't been about to let his subordinates sit on their asses like chumps. They had to earn their keep. And that meant money. Heading off any worries about becoming a second Akaien before they could even be voiced, their Overboss had ordered the girls to open Dagobah to the public, for a price.

After paying a modest fee, individuals, couples, even families could enter and enjoy the beach like normal. Food and drink could also be bought for an additional fee. And if anyone didn't like it, they could step off and get the fuck out.

Being the kind and generous Overboss he was, the necromancer had even given the girls free reign to decide the scope of fees, rules, and penalties alike. Anyone caught using HIS beach as their own personal dumpster would receive no mercy.

"Unless they're police, there's no discount," Reiko responded flatly, getting a mock salute from the brunette. "You know the rules."

Unfortunately, the new arrivals hadn't felt like waiting at the gate for permission to enter.

"You can't charge us to use a public beach!" A rather fat man shouted, sounding slightly out of breath as he trudged toward the pavilion from the public entrance. The two others who'd followed the trespasser were quick to agree. "We have a right to be here just like anyone else. You want us to call the police?!"

At the threat of police, a woman stretched out on a beach chaise close by Reiko turned and lowered her sunglasses to take in the unfolding scene.

"You want me to deal with this?" The woman asked the violette kindly, gently patting the police cap sitting under her. "I AM an officer after all."

The third in command of the Doremi gang shook her head, eyeing the trio of idiots approaching them.

"Nah, I can deal with these asshats myself," the delinquent replied, standing from the beach chair she'd been sitting in. Turning her back on the television that was still running commercials, Reiko gave a bloodthirsty grin. "I've been itching for a fight anyway. I can't afford to look weak after the Overboss just showed us such badassery!"

Reaching over to dig into her purse, the violette pulled out her trusted length of thick, industrial strength chain. What? She never left home without it.

"And someone's gotta teach these shit eating pigs to learn their place," As she spoke, Reiko drew her hands to the ends of the chain, starting from the middle. As the violette's hands passed each link, the metal bands were set ablaze. "And that's either outta here or as meat in a burger!"

The officer slipped her sunglasses back on, turned back to the widescreen television, and took a sip of her cold beverage while pointedly ignoring whatever was about to happen. After all, once you witnessed a zombie you'd first seen in a cabin of all places unleash an unholy amount of violence in one of the highest courtrooms in Japan, what were the screams of horror and panic from a couple of entitled jackasses?

She was off-duty anyway.

 _Unassuming Upscale Apartment, Too Close to Akaien…_

Sitting on an extremely comfortable couch, a black haired man of a rather unremarkably bland appearance enjoyed the first of his two days of paid leave. He'd earned this recent length of respite thanks to his own hard work and the help of a certain verdanette. Of course, with today being the opening of UA's Sports Festival, and the day the First Years performed, there was only one thing on the enormous television mounted on the wall in front of him.

"THATTA BOY MIDORIYA!" Naomasa Tsukauchi cheered joyfully as he watched the young hero-in-training he'd gotten to know so well cross the finish line in first place for the obstacle race. "Maybe that'll teach those idiots that it's not just the Quirk that counts!"

Far away from the expectations and restrictions of his job and peers, Naomasa was finally able to fully relax and be himself; express his feelings and desires without fear of repercussion. One such feeling was the man's appreciation for the young Midoriya. If he were a jealous man, the off-duty detective knew he'd be envious of the verdanette's mother for having such a great kid.

Another benefit of being on vacation Naomasa loved to enjoy?

He could trapeze around in nothing but his boxers and no one would complain!

"Oh my," purred a seductive and feminine voice with an unseen grin from behind the off-duty detective. A pair of flawlessly sexy arms wrapped around his shoulders from the back of the couch, "Tell us how you really feel Masa-sama."

Silky caramel locks still free from their customary heart-shaped knot delicately fell around the left side of Naomasa's head as the owner of the voice rested her head on his broad shoulder. Without hesitation, the off-duty took a deep breath, inhaling the irresistible scent of pleasure that emanated from the waves of chestnut hair.

"He…" Naomasa started, pausing a moment to appreciate Midoriya celebrating while surrounded by his close friends, "Has the markings of a true Hero in the making. The kind of Hero I'd always wanted to be…"

The head on his shoulder and its aromatic hair retreated, leaving the off-duty detective with a distinct feeling of loneliness. Quiet steps assuaged his soul, however, as the woman who'd just teased him moved from her spot to circle the couch, revealing she was only wearing a bathrobe—his—and maybe the lower half of a pair of lingerie.

Sensually swaying her hips, the fragrant woman glided forward until she was in front of Naomasa… before giggling as she gracefully sat herself on his lap, straddling the man.

"But you are a hero Masa-sama," the woman said playfully as she leaned into her seat's bare chest, caressing the familiar muscles she found there. Strong arms came up to wrap around her slender figure, "You're my Hero."

The declaration was quickly followed by a kiss, which quickly escalated as both participants basked in the other's warmth and scent.

"I love you," the woman declared tenderly as the two pulled away, desperate for oxygen, "My Masa-sama."

"And I love you too…" Naomasa returned, matching the love and want he saw in the chocolate eyes gazing up at him, "…Yugiri."

Time stopped, suspended by the raw emotion flowing around, through, and between the two lovers. Nothing else existed for them except the other. Suddenly, Naomasa tightened his grip on the beautiful woman in his arms, his face turning serious.

"Yu-hime… please… we can stop pretending…" the off-duty detective's voice started strong, yet wavered near the end. He brought up a hand to caress a rosy cheek of his beloved. "Let's get mar—"

A single, delicate finger snapped out and planted itself on Naomasa's lips.

"Don't. I can't… Y—You know we can't…" Yugiri replied, looking down in abject regret. There was not an ounce of true rejection in those spoken words, only sorrow. Naomasa felt a tear drip onto his chest. "The world needs men like you, and no one would trust a detective who was married to a whore."

Yugiri took a deep breath, centered her breaking emotions, and looked back into the eyes of the man who owned her heart. She ignored his disapproving frown at her self-abusive description. It was the truth as far as she saw it.

There was no evidence the experienced Naomasa could see that his beloved had just been on the cusp of crying.

"Besides, someone needs to care for The Garden," the beautiful brunette continued, pushing away the duo's dreams with the cold hand of pragmatism, "Those girls need the guidance of the only mother figure they know that truly loves them… and the protection of the only father they could ever trust."

Feeling an odd mix of melancholy and pride, Naomasa dropped the subject.

His beloved was right, as usual.

The man known as Naomasa Tsukauchi wasn't just a top detective. He was also a liaison between the UN and Japan, the Hero Association and the Police Force, and an invisible sentinel that helped those downtrodden by society to receive Justice.

And she was no whore dammit. She was the Mistress of a questionably legal establishment that provided arranged dates and companions for people of any and all social levels, a collector of broken girls who'd been abandoned, abused, or discarded. She took these young women in, transformed them, educated them, healed them, turned them into forces of nature that could take the reins of the lives into their own hands and move on.

She was also the Police Force's best informant this side of Tokyo.

It wasn't a perfect system by any means, but whenever Naomasa was involved in certain cases and ended up finding young girls or women in certain situations, he'd offer to take them away. Almost every one had accepted. In fact, the off-duty detective was the one who'd brought most of the girls currently working at The Garden to Yugiri.

Unfortunately, the healing process was never as cut and dry as one hoped. It took years for many of the girls to get a handle on what they'd been through, let alone overcome their traumas, and often times they grew too old for orphanages or conventional adoption by the time they were ready to return to society at large. Which was, of course, just fine too.

Yugiri would never turn out one of her girls, baring truly heinous behavior, back into the dark underbelly of society. This led to many staying on at The Garden permanently, or as permanently as they wanted it to be until they decided they were ready to move on. The girls all ended up loving their 'mother,' 'the madam,' 'mistress,' or whatever other name they'd come up with to describe the woman who'd taken in so completely.

And all of them saw him as their savior too, the only man they'd ever been able to rely on, to trust.

They called him 'papa,' and Naomasa wouldn't ever lie and say that didn't warm him to the bottom of his heart.

"Look Masa-sama," Yugiri whispered gently into Naomasa's ear, breaking him from his introspection with a shiver, "The next event is about to start."

Without warning, Yugiri shifted lasciviously atop the off-duty detective's lap until she was facing the television. Leaning back, the beautiful brunette rested against Naomasa's solid chest, grinning mischievously as she felt something else solid become trapped between her thighs.

Naomasa swallowed thickly as he realized his hard on had just been discovered. He'd been doing so well at keeping it hidden this time too.

Still facing away from him, Yugiri straightened her legs and stood up.

"Let's see what else young Midoriya can do, yes?" Caramel locks brushed Naomasa's nose, and out of habit he took a deep breath. Immediately the off-duty detective let that breath explode out in a wordless grunt as he felt the woman who held his heart elegantly grab his manhood, tease her lingerie to the side, and impale herself upon him as she sat back down. "Ahh… Make sure you pay attention… haaa… my Masa-sama."

Tight.

Thrill.

Warm.

Home.

Sparks.

Wet.

Love.

Naomasa could hardly concentrate enough to string more than two words together, his mind and body rebelling in the face of the absolute pleasure his beloved was sharing with him. A stream of electric fire was shooting up and down his spine and through his limbs, his very being curling around the center of his world. The gasps he'd caught from the woman in his arms was all the off-duty detective needed to know Yugiri was feeling just as good, if not even better, than he was.

Hips instinctively jerking in sync, the two lovers gasped and groaned, pressing as tightly together as possible. Naomasa nodded belatedly, agreeing with whatever his beloved had said as he reached out and engulfed the woman in his arms. One hand rose up, grasping and fondling Yugiri's large breasts in equal measure. The other adventured down, found the button atop where they were connected, and began to sensual stimulate it.

The apartment was soon be filled with moaning, gasps, whines, cries of ecstasy and more, all harmonizing with the now mostly ignored second event of the UA Sports Festival as it unfolded.

Off to the side of the enraptured couple, on a side table long forgotten, sat a roll of yen notes, untouched. This had once been payment for services rendered, a single weekend of playing husband and wife.

The money had been left there since the first day Naomasa had ever hired Yugiri, and had remained untouched for years afterward.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

Victory.

First Place.

That's what Izuku Midoriya had earned, even though it hadn't been his objective in the first event. He'd only intended to piss off the Board and UA's bigoted sponsors, while showing just how capable he and his friends were. But here he was.

Victorious.

 **"WHAT AN UPSET! WHAT AN UNEXPECTED FINISH!"** Present Mic screamed from the speakers, the blond hero's excitement stirring the stadium crowd into hysterical applause. **"AFTER BEING KNOCKED OUT OF THE AIR BY HIS CLASSMATE TODOROKI, UA'S VERY OWN NECROMANCER MANAGED TO COME FROM BEHIND AND STEAL FIRST—!"**

 **SLAP!**

The reverberating sound of something—or someone—being hit by something cut through the sound system. Present Mic cut off, suddenly yelping.

 **"He didn't steal anything,"** corrected the graveled voice of Eraserhead, the underground hero reprimanding, **"He earned it."**

Inside their press box, away from the prying eyes of the civilians, the two longtime friends stared each other down. Aizawa held a large paper fan, folded, resting where he'd slammed it against their booth's desk. Present Mic, arms akimbo, slowly shifted back into sitting in his chair properly, the blond wiping away a straw bead of sweat when he realized his friend wasn't going to go any further.

The Voice Hero huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. The way he saw it, the green bean hadn't exactly worked for his win, hadn't really suffered for it like other students of his had. He'd taken charge in the first obstacle, sure, but after that he'd literally had an easy ride over the second and third stages.

But, rules were rules, and Midoriya had broken exactly none of them.

Back down in the stadium's arena, said verdanette could be found completely ignoring the jumbotron-sized board showcasing the first event's final placements, with his face at the top. Instead, the young hero-in-training was watching his friends and girlfriend as they finally arrived and jogged toward him. The group of three hadn't made it in after Todoroki, third and fourth place going to the unorthodox team of Iida and Uraraka instead, but his loved ones were still all smiles.

"Hell yeah!" Kyouka shouted, still coming down from her racing high, "You did it!"

Fumikage followed closely behind the punk rock teen, eyes locked on one of his raised hands. It may or may not have been the same hand Kyouka had grabbed while their team had been piloting the hovercraft.

"Thanks to you guys!" Izuku shot back, just in time to brace for impact with an adorable frog girl as she rocketed into him.

"Kero!" Tsuyu croaked happily as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her. A cute smile, with her tongue poking out from between her lips, spread across the amphibian teen's normally blank face.

Izuku chuckled, his heart filling with love for the girl in his arms. What he wouldn't give to go back in time and tell that sad little boy he'd once been that one day he'd have someone like Tsuyu in his corner. Maybe then he wouldn't be the slowly recovering mess he was today.

"I just hope next time I get a little warning before being yeeted like that," Izuku joked, nodding appreciatively at Fumikage.

The verdanette frowned when he saw his avian-headed friend flinch back at the playful comment.

"Forgive me," Fumikage begged, head bowed toward Izuku in supplication. The normally composed teen seemed to struggle with finding the proper words. "The spirit of our revelry was too passionate. I succumbed to its enticements and acted in thoughtless haste. I apolo—"

"Fumikage."

The raven-headed teen snapped up, locking eyes with the friend who's life he might've endangered. The friend who was… smiling?

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said, waving a hand dismissively, "Just warn me next time so we can do it better."

Fumikage blinked in surprise, finally understanding that not only was his friend not angry with him at all, but he was also open to implementing his thoughtless act as a legitimate tactic in the future. His time to wallow in shock came to a swift end though, courtesy of a not so subtle elbow to the sides at the hands of a winking Kyouka. The avian teen felt his stomach flutter, and for once he didn't think it was Dark Shadow getting comfortable.

"Of course my friend!" Fumikage eventually proclaimed once he'd gathered himself, once more serious and overly dramatic. Not for the first time he was glad no one could see his face under his feathers. "It will be a true revelry of the dark! A tactical strike—from the abyss!"

A moment of silenced passed…

The four friends burst into loud, cheerful laughter, tinged with only slight hysterical disbelief.

Because honestly, they couldn't believe it. They'd placed so high, higher than they'd ever thought they could or would, and there'd been no reprimands as of yet. It was only now sinking in that while their teamwork had been completely unexpected, it really hadn't broken any rules whatsoever.

 **"And here come our last few contenders…"**

With the placement board nearly full, Present Mic's slightly subdued announcement really wasn't needed, but it did succeed in drawing everyone's attention back to the final stretch of the obstacle race. The last students entered, gasping for breath and nearly stumbling as they ran.

Momo Yaoyorozu, winded due to the rigors of the test, kept her fuzzing gaze down as she crossed the finish line. The class president was beyond disappointed with her performance; she was by no means a slouch, or out of shape, but…

The ravenette slowed to a stop, bending over and breathing deeply to avoid passing out. After using her Quirk to create what amounted to a Zero-Pointer buster rifle and the required shells to fire with, the mature teen had refused to admit she'd gone overboard and had left herself below optimal levels.

Maintaining a Quirk like 'Creation' took effort, and Momo had spent years experimenting to find the perfect ratio of muscle to fat that pushed it to its limits. Unfortunately, that had left her with a body unaccustomed to long periods of intensive exercise, like running, after heavy Quirk-use.

Had she been less tired, or less focused on her Lily-deprivation, the class president of Class 1-A might've remembered she had the power to create alternative modes of transportation… like a bicycle. But she wasn't, and she didn't.

Yuga Aoyama, unfortunately for the poor half-Japanese half-French teen, crossed the finish line dead last, by a large margin. The blond appeared to be sick, nearly dragging his feet as he clenched his arms tightly over his stomach. Overuse of his Quirk had been his undoing, and for his troubles he suffered the mocking laughter and jeers of an uncaring audience as punishment.

Izuku had to bite his lip to stop from making a scene. What right did these people have to make fun of a student giving it their all?

 **"Well alright everybody!"** Midnight's amplified voice quickly drew the attention of the stadium to the heroine, who was once again standing on her podium. **"Now that everyone's arrived, let's hand out some points!"**

From the stands came a roar of approval that could be felt as a physical force, rattling ribcages and straining eardrums. On the field, the gathered students tensed in anticipation.

Every year, UA changed the Sports Festival in many ways, both aesthetically and technically. The concept of points being awarded after an event was nothing new, but the real problem was the complete randomosity employed in regards to their use, importance, or even what decided how many a competitor started with for the next event.

 **"This year, points will be awarded on a sliding scale according to the placement of the first forty-two finishers,"** Midnight announced with a flourish of her ever-present flog-like whip. Up above, the jumbo-sized placement board shifted every competitor's profile picture to the left, a spinning set of numbers popping into existence to their right. **"Starting with last place… five points!"**

Aoyama whimpered from his place at the side of the gathered students as the whirling numbers next to his name went from three mystery digits to a dismal '005.'

 **"From there, each competitor will get an additional five points per placement!"** As the R-Rated Heroine continued speaking, more numbers appeared on the board. Momo shook her head in shame as '010' dropped next to her name. Above her, the class president saw someone named Hitoshi Shinso get awarded '015.'

One by one, the competitors saw their scores. However, they knew they weren't out of the woods yet. What did these points mean in regards to the second round? When they were allowed to start? Who was more important? Odds against events?

 **"And in first place…!"** Midnight teased, voice raised to be heard over the crazed audience even amplified as it was, **"Is Izuku Midoriya, who's awarded—"**

"Ten million points?"

In the absolute silence that suddenly engulfed the stadium, the verdanette's stunned words almost echoed. Izuku failed to hear Tsuyu's reassurances, or the supportive words of his friends. His mind had kicked into high gear in an instant, before he could stop it.

The world was ringing in his ears.

Silent.

Buzzing.

Quiet.

Mute but screaming—

"IZU-KUN!"

Izuku snapped back to reality. Somehow Tsuyu had gotten in front of him, and his head was between her hands in a gentle grip. Behind him stood Fumikage and Kyouka, the two both placing a hand on his trembling shoulders. Now grounded, the verdanette tried to shake off whatever had just happened, mind immediately compartmentalizing the experience away as it turned to cranking out possible scenarios for what was coming next.

While Izuku and his group huddled together, Todoroki found himself dropping into despair. His score of '205' had turned red and was dropping, digit by digit.

It was already at '197.'

'196'

While the heterochromatic said nothing, Midnight was easily able to perceive the anger and frustration rippling through the scarred teen.

'195'

It was only natural, she supposed.

'194'

The son of Endeavor had already failed to come in first, and now he was realizing he would actually be punished for his actions.

'193'

By now, others who had been watching the board had begun to notice that Todoroki's score was going down.

'192'

The booing and cries of outrage began when it looked like the drop, while slowing, wouldn't stop anytime soon. Apparently Todoroki had quite a few fans in the audience. Or perhaps, his father did.

'191'

 **"Quiet!"** Midnight boomed, silencing all but the most ardent hecklers in an instant. The R-Rated Heroine glared into the drone that had positioned itself nearest her face. **"It was made perfectly clear from the beginning that attacking other competitors in the first event was completely forbidden."**

Izuku blinked, exchanging glances with his friends and girlfriend. He honestly hadn't thought UA would carry through with that threat when it came to a student like Todoroki. How often did the connected and powerful get held to the same rules as everyone else?

Midnight sneered at the drone's camera, nearly growling at the looks of malcontent she could see from the stands.

 **"We were lucky no one was seriously hurt due to Todoroki-san's actions,"** the 18+ Only Heroine spat, glowering at any civilian who dared look her in the eye from her podium. Needless to say, any man or woman unlucky enough to make eye contact was instantly cowed. **"Heroes abide by the rules. Naughty little boys and girls who don't…"**

Midnight turned to Todoroki, who'd finally turned away from the board to stare blankly at the pro heroine. The ravenette gave a savage grin, the heterochromatic teen gulped on instinct.

 **"…Are NOT HEROES!"**

The pro heroes in the audience, at least those who deserved the title, clapped, whistled, and cheered. The smarter civilians did too, the ones who'd had to deal with the ramifications of what happened when those with powers didn't care about who got hurt as long as they got their way.

Seeing that she'd made her point, and anyone still upset with Todoroki's punishment wasn't going to be stupid enough to do anything about it, Midnight snapped her whip toward the board. All eyes returned to the jumbo-sized display.

'180'

Gasps rang out. With Izuku sitting at the top with ten million, Iida and Uraraka sharing their score of '200,' and Tsuyu, Fumikage, and Kyouka following right with '195,' '190,' and '185' respectively, Todoroki had fallen to sixth. The heterochromatic teen clenched his fists at the revelation of his new position.

 **"And now, on to the second event!"** Midnight announced, glad to finally get the show on the road. **"What could it possibly be?!"**

The R-Rated Heroine posed as the holographic roulette wheel kicked off. Watching the display closely, the ravenette frowned. The spin-dial was still moving faster than she'd ever seen it go. It was slower than it'd been for the first event, but only just.

Something smelled, and with a Quirk like 'Somnambulist,' Midnight had learned to trust her nose.

The holograph froze.

 **"And it looks like we're having a 'Cavalry Battle!'"** Midnight declared, somewhat redundantly, as the display exploded in a rain of virtual confetti. The spin-dial dissolved into a clip of All Might riding on top of the linked arms of three other pro heroes. **"For this event, you'll form teams of two to four—"**

Izuku scoffed. Oh, now the powers that be wanted them to work together? How convenient since they'd just been expected to race against each other like their lives depended on it. Tsuyu tugged on the verdanette's arm, and he turned his attention back to their teacher.

 **"—the rider, and the remaining will be the horses! But don't ride your teammates too hard now,"** the 18+ Only Heroine purred, licking her lips as she eyed the students looking up at her. Many of the males shivered, though from fear or nascent desire who could say? **"Because teams that fall apart will be disqualified! Same goes if the rider touches the ground for any reason."**

As Midnight continued explaining, Izuku felt the gazes of many of those around him turn his way. Having the highest number of points could be good or bad for him, the green-haired teen supposed. It could give his team a boost of some sort, an earlier start, or even more chances to 'battle' or whatever. Just as long as the point of the event wasn't—

 **"The goal is to gather the points competitors won from the first round,"** Midnight said, waving at the jumbo-sized board above them all. Izuku swallowed thickly. Not good. **"Headbands marked with each team's total will be worn by the riders. Anyone can take the bands from other teams, but riders must wear their spoils as soon as possible. Show off for us won't you?"**

The ravenette continued to explain the second event, but Izuku just shook his head faintly as he took the information in, a stone growing in his stomach. What the hell was the Board thinking?! Stealing from others to advance themselves? How the fuck was that heroic at all? That was literally the exact opposite of what heroes should do.

Sure, the event would showcase teamwork, and how the hero-hopefuls could synergize with Quirks they may or may not be familiar with, but come on! There had to be a better way?

The verdanette turned to look at his girlfriend and steadfast friends. Tsuyu gave a resolute nod. She had his back. Fumikage crossed his arms as he gave a small grin and nod as well. Kyouka snorted, pressing a finger to her chin in mock consideration before giving a lopsided smile and a thumbs up. And so it was decided.

The team would stand together. Through adversity and strife, they would remain strong.

Expectations be damned.

 **"Okay then!"** Midnight called out, **"I think that's everything. Let's get those teams made everyone. And remember. Play nice. No one has to join your team if they don't want to. GO!"**

Once they were given the go ahead, Izuku and his group instantly moved to huddle together.

"IZUCHI! IZUCHI!"

Too quick for the verdanette in question to react, a pink missile slammed into his back, wrapping around one of his arms like a koala.

"Do you have room for another teammate?!" Mei Hatsume shouted, as enthusiastic as usual. Tsuyu frowned at the sight of her boyfriend being manhandled, but kept herself from growling. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Pretty please?!"

Izuku looked down awkwardly at the pinkette wrapped around his arm, at the innocently manic grin directed at him, and truly felt bad for what he was about to do. It wasn't that he didn't like Hatsume, it was just…

"I'm sorry Hatsume-san," the young hero-in-training apologized, scratching the back of his head hesitantly, "But I already teamed up with these guys. I'm really sorry."

Mei blinked rapidly, mind clearly attempting to process the gentle rejection. The crosshairs in the pinkette's golden eyes constricted and slackened, her Quirk misfiring as her mind was faced with an unexpected development that—oddly—caused her chest to hurt a little.

"W-w-what?" Mei stammered, at a sudden loss of what to do and numbly dropping from the arm she'd held captive. "B-b-b-b-but I have everything you could ever need or want right here! Hover-boots, grappling hooks, shield generators, and that's not even half of it!"

The young inventor was not panicking. Panicking led to accidents in the lab and explosions. But as she listed every gadget and gizmo she'd managed to cram into her backpack and work belt, the pinkette couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn't realized how much she'd counted on her partnership with Izuchi to pull through here. And now that it'd failed her…

Why would anyone pay attention to her if she wasn't on the team with the most points? She wouldn't be able to catch the eye of any of the big support companies if she were on her own! Everyone would ignore her, and her babies, and then she'd have wasted a whole Sports Festival. And as a failure she'd have to quit the Support Course, and then go back home and be ignored some more, and then be alone with none of her babies, and then—

A warm hand landed on Mei's shoulder, returning the pinkette to reality and halting her rambling. Looking up, the young inventor saw a somewhat blurry Izuchi looking back at her with worry in his emerald eyes. Why was the world all blurry? She had perfect vision. Was it raining all of a sudden?

"It's not that I don't think your… babies… would be helpful Hatsume-san," Izuku said, smiling encouragingly. The verdanette gestured around to his teammates, visage hardening with unbreakable determination. "It's just that our team isn't planning on moving an inch during the second round. If you partnered with us, no one would get to see your wonderful inventions at work."

Mei gave into the powerful urge to sniffle, breathing in deeply as her insides settled with the new information she'd been given. An uncharacteristically sad look warped the pinkette's face for an instant, before disappearing as a familiar manic smile returned full force.

"You know, you're the best client a girl could ask for," Mei said softly, almost too quiet for Izuku to hear. The rosy inventor turned to leave, looking back only once to throw a few parting words. "Make sure you come by the lab after the festival okay? I've got some awesome new ideas for your suit!"

Izuku waved goodbye to the pinkette as she dived back into the chattering crowd of competitors who hadn't made teams yet. A poke in the ribs made the verdanette jerk in surprise only to find a pouting Tsuyu the culprit.

"So… what was that about not moving an inch?" Kyouka asked, hoping to break the staring contest between the two lovebirds. The punk rocker wasn't worried about the outcome of the second event per say, she was just curious what her genius of a friend had come up with now. "Pulling the curtain on all the rigged shit, or do you have a plan?"

Tsuyu and Fumikage glanced at the verdant cinnamon roll with matching inquisitiveness. Izuku only smiled, more innocent than ever.

"Obviously, we're sitting in first place," the green-haired teen began, receiving affirmative nods from his team. "No doubt the bozos up top thought Todoroki-san would win no matter what. But now that the points are ours, we don't need to put ourselves in danger, or endanger anybody else. So… let's go full defensive instead."

From a certain angle, the move made sense. But it wasn't the explanation the other three had been looking for.

"But…" Fumikage chanced, cutting out the dramatic speech, "Wouldn't that mean moving more to avoid confrontation?"

Izuku shook his head, more than happy to show his friends how he planned to turn another event on its head.

"Fumikage, could you please call out Dark Shadow for a second?" the verdanette asked.

Without any outward sign of being summoned, the Eldritch Quirk entity slithered out from under Fumikage's shirt. The darker-than-black tear that signified Dark Shadow's mouth ripped upward at both corners as the sentient Quirk cheerfully greeted the young necromancer while wrapping around its host.

"Kyouka-chan, could you step closer please?" Izuku then asked, quickly turning to add another request, "Um… I need to touch one of your jacks… b-but only if you're fine with it."

The punk rocker couldn't fight the slight flush that came at her team leader's words. Hoping that the others would take it as embarrassment at being asked such an intimate question in public, and not for getting so close to the boy she'd crushed on for years, the musician almost failed to hide an awkward smile.

With as much care as possible, Izuku gently took one of Kyouka's jacks between two fingers. The feeling of warmth that instantly flooded the appendage nearly forced a full on blush out of the punk rock girl. Thankfully, keeping her eyes on Fumikage's face, which was locked on her captured jack with laser-like focus, helped Kyouka overcome the girly impulses.

Dark Shadow, much to the dismay of Fumikage's edgy reputation, easily accepted a head pat from his fellow master of darkness. The avian teen then watched as the young necromancer jabbed the held jack into his Quirk's shadowy chest.

The resulting squeak of surprise was too adorable to not chuckle at.

As Kyouka's heartbeat was fed through her Quirk and infused into the sentient Quirk's body, something happened. Dark Shadow's… skin… began to ripple.

"I feel… strange," Dark Shadow reported, raising an undulating arm up for closer inspection. "It's like… I can feel the sun, but not."

That entirely unhelpful account only confused the trio of Fumikage, Kyouka, and Tsuyu more.

"Light is composed of photons," Izuku began to explain, patting Dark Shadow again and causing the sentient Quirk to ripple like living tar. "And photons vibrate at a certain frequency. If we can guess the correct antiphase frequency, Kyouka should be able to essentially shield Dark Shadow from sunlight while out in the open."

Kyouka and Fumikage exchanged glances, surprised that their Quirks could interact at such level. Or that Izuku could look like such a mad scientist.

"It'll require a really high frequency though," Izuku confessed, brow furrowing in worry, "Do you think you can pull it off? Continuously?"

The question caused the subject in question to adopt a pensive look.

"That'd mean increasing my pulse to a crazy high level…" Kyouka murmured, eyes darting as she thought hard on whether or not it was possible for her. "Maybe?"

In an act completely out of character for the resident edgelord, Fumikage suddenly took advantage of the closeness the group's huddle afforded him and lightly poked Kyouka in the… surprisingly muscular stomach. The startled yelp the dark violette let out sounded oh so delightful to the raven-headed teen.

The rippleing across Dark Shadow's skin intensified.

"I-I guess I can," Kyouka replied, more concerned with not blushing than glaring at the culprit who'd made her 'kya.'

"I know you can," Fumikage stated firmly.

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

All teams had assembled, and team captains—those who stood out most in each group—were beginning to mount their horses. Most groups were comprised of four competitors, allowing the captains on top to ride three horses for the highest level of stability. There were teams of three here and there, but those only involved competitors who couldn't talk the few teams of two into separating and joining them.

"Hagakure-san…" Mezo Shouji's soothing voice called to the floating UA PE uniform resting atop his wide back, "Shouldn't we have tried to get more members?"

The gentle giant was, unknown to those around him, beginning to get worried for the girl he'd partnered with. At first, everything had been fine; he'd offered her an ear or three to talk to, shoulders to cry on, and she'd begun to open up to him about her USJ trauma. He'd thought he was doing a good thing, helping her recover and return to the person she'd been. But lately…

"But no one wanted us!" Toru replied, chipper voice far from exuberant as it'd been at the beginning of the semester, but not as deadened as it had been recently. "Besides, everything will be fine as long as we're together."

That. That right there. More and more in the last couple days, Hagakure would slip little comments like that into their conversations. It was almost like she was becoming dependent on him. Mezo didn't know what to do, but if he didn't find an answer soon, the gentle giant feared his classmate would irreversibly change into something frightening.

Besides, the 'Dupli-Arms'-user was no fool, he knew Hagakure's attempts to remain close to him couldn't be real affection. He was a… well, in any case, he hadn't done anything to earn such ardor from a girl like her.

"I just don't understand it," Momo mumbled to herself as she climbed atop her horse, eyeing a team that two of her classmates had joined, "Why would those two do something like that?"

Originally, the 'Creation'-user had planned to team up with Mina and Kirishima, both to keep the two from doing anything foolish while unsupervised together, and as a way to ensure all three of them made it to the third event under her leadership. But when the ravenette had eventually found the duo, they and a beastly giant of a fellow from Class 1-B had already partnered up with a purple-haired student with large bags under his eyes.

And as she continued to watch, Momo couldn't help but think all three were acting strangely even now.

"Don't worry about it!" shouted the pinkette supporting the class president from below. Mei Hatsume had come out of nowhere, that was for sure, but Momo was fairly sure the inventor was one of the best possible partners that could've found her. Now sporting four mechanical spider-like limbs from her combat harness, the other girl was carrying the Yaoyorozu heiress on her shoulders like she weighed nothing.

It almost seemed unfair.

"Besides," Mei laughed, "It's their loss for not wanting to be on the team with the sharpest minds at UA!"

The moment the young inventor had learned that Momo's Quirk allowed her to reproduce objects and raw materials at will, she'd suggested creating additional pieces for her gear that she'd been unable to carry with her at the start of the festival. The ravenette had been hesitant, but after some thought supposed it would be considered legal since the parts would be the result of pure Quirk usage.

 **"And that's it for prep time everyone!"** Midnight cheerfully announced, swinging her whip high above her head, **"Now let's review the ru…"**

The 18+ Only Heroine's words trailed off, as she and practically every spectator of the Sports Festival froze in stupefied shock. They really couldn't help but stare at—

"Th-this—this isn't how I wanted to stand out!"

From atop her three horses, Kyouka Jiro sat embarrassed beyond all belief, arms flailing and face beet red. The musician had rebelliously tied the team's headband of ludicrous points around her neck like a loose scarf, the red numbers painting a bloodthirsty grin across her throat.

"Why isn't Izuku up here?" Kyouka shouted again, asking the question everyone watching wanted to know, "He's the captain! Why isn't he the rider?!"

The punk rock girl had a point. Every other team had put their highest profile member as their rider. Todoroki sat over a team of Iida, Ochako, and a determined Ojiro. Momo was perched on Mei's shoulders while the pinkette was supported by her equipment. Itsuka of Class 1-B was being carried by the vines of Shiozaki and protected by the living shield that was Tetsutetsu.

Everyone had expected the "Monster of UA" to claim a spot at the top. Why wouldn't such a notorious figure seat himself high for all the world to see?

But he hadn't.

Midoriya stood proudly as a horse, and not even the front horse of his team either. Standing side-by-side with his girlfriend Tsuyu, the green duo took a rear guard behind the party's advance defender Tokoyami.

"I'm actually heavier than I look," Izuku murmured to his team so only they would hear. "Also, this will make it easier for you to make your connection."

The verdanette wasn't wrong. Or lying. Since the start of Cursed Blood's progression, he'd gained weight due to a subtle increase in the density of his bones and muscle mass.

The fact that his actions once again upended tradition and stuck it to the Board and UA's sponsors was just a sweet bonus.

"Besides," Izuku continued, patting the thigh of the musician that rested on his shoulder, "The public will love looking at you more than me."

Kyouka blushed even harder, almost steaming.

"Tsu-chan!" Kyouka cried, desperate for some support from her female friend, "Are you just going to let him flirt with me like that?"

Tsuyu raised a finger to her lips in thought, her amphibious tongue poking out just a bit. A small grin bloomed through the frog-girl's normally impassive face.

"Well…" Tsuyu said, looking back at the distressed musician, "You are pretty cute, kero."

Kyouka flailed again, bopping Fumikage's head a number of times to get the avian teen's attention and support. The punk rocker had never expected to ever receive compliments for her looks, especially not from her former crush, or said former crush's girlfriend…

Fumikage, somehow, managed to turn his head around enough to make eye contact with the dark violette.

"I beseech thee, dark maiden," the raven-headed teen spoke in an uncharacteristically suave voice, "Entreat me not to gaze upon you now. Your beauty wouldst surely blind mine eyes, and presently we must focus."

Kyouka stuttered and stammered, unable to speak, and red as a tomato. Hearing such charged words, Midnight snapped out of her daze and managed to regain her composure.

 **"Like I was saying,"** the R-Rated Heroine's announced, her honeyed tone enough to regain the audience's attention, **"The rules are as I stated earlier. With a few additions of course."**

The gathered students looked at the salacious ravenette in expectant fear. Oh how she loved the looks on their faces.

 **"Each team is gunning for the headbands of the other teams,"** Midnight said, explaining everything plainly so no one could miss how this event was meant to showcase teamwork. **"Losing your headband does not disqualify you. Teams can keep fighting until time is up if they want to. The only way to be knocked out is if your team comes apart or the rider hits the ground."**

While previously the 18+ Only Heroine had smiled through her announcement, now the seductive grin fell, leaving the woman normally the wet dream of every teenage male, and some females, in Japan looking quite menacing.

 **"And while Quirk use is free reign during the battle…"** the edge alone in Midnight's voice could cut glass and freeze blood. **"The intentional tripping or harming of other teams and competitors is STRICTLY forbidden. Crossing the line this time will carry far more intense consequences than lost points or disqualification. Trust me."**

Glaring down at the flinching and shaking students, some even shifting their pants uncomfortably, gave the R-Rated Heroine an… inappropriate shiver down her spine. She'd been serious just then, but it was nice to know she could still affect the youth like that. She still had it!

Switching to a more cheerful disposition, Midnight twirled around and snapped her whip down.

 **"And now! Let the Cavalry Battle… BEGIN!"**

The moment those words shot into the air, it became painfully clear what the general mentality of almost every team was.

"Quickly!" Todoroki shouted, ordering his team forward, "We have to get to Midoriya first!"

Initially confused, since Jiro was the rider with the ten million headband, Iida and the others quickly understood what their captain meant and moved to attack their verdant classmate's team. At least, they hoped they understood what the heterochromatic had meant. Surely they wouldn't be commanded to aim for someone who didn't have a target on their head?

Todoroki's team wasn't the only one gunning for the ten million however. It seemed like almost every other paired up group of competitors was rushing toward the only guaranteed pass into the third event. Surely someone would be able to make off with the prize of prizes?

Especially since Jiro's team hadn't moved a single step.

Izuku took in the avalanche of students headed for his team, a small disappointed grin on his freckled face as he watched the greed flicker through their eyes. It was a pity all this effort would be for naught. Even at this distance, the predatory gleam from Todoroki's mismatched glare was unmistakable.

He'd noticed it while celebrating with his friends and girlfriend after the first event. Todoroki had appeared tense, angry with some unidentifiable figure. It had only gotten worse after losing his points so publically. And even after such humiliation, the heterochromatic hadn't asked or looked for any support, bottling up his emotions instead. To Izuku, whose mind had been turning over scenario after scenario from the moment they'd been told to make teams, there was only ever one eventual outcome.

The Son of Endeavor was about to do something drastically stupid.

Sure enough, Todoroki's right arm began to frost over as his team closed in.

"Kyouka, Fumikage," Izuku called out calmly, making sure to appear confident as his friends turned to lock eyes with him, "Now."

The freckled genius was willing to gamble. It wasn't like the end result of this competition mattered to him anymore anyway, though he would feel bad for the others not being able to show their abilities to the pros. But if his plan worked…

Dark Shadow seethed out of Fumikage's stomach and reared up, towering over the team of four like a giant, obsidian sentinel. Kyouka's jacks flew up and plugged into the eldritch Quirk entity's mass of darkness, the musician's already accelerated heartbeat causing high-frequency ripples immediately. The ripples quickened, faster and faster until—

Dark Shadow no longer felt the burning itch of light on its skin. Before it could get used to the not-feeling, an overflowing well inside of the Quirk being suddenly shot to the surface.

"I am Vengeance!" the shadow beast proclaimed, raising its arms high into the air toward an enemy that could no longer touch it. "I am the Night! I. Am. **THE DARK SHADOW!"**

And the Quirk entity exploded into a roiling shroud of darkness.

At that exact moment, Todoroki made his move. Forcing his Quirk through his now bare foot, freezing Ochako along the way, the heterochromatic pushed hard and formed a dome of ice. As the creation closed up above them, the mismatched teen glared ferociously as he and the Emerald Necromancer were trapped inside. Together.

Then Todoroki saw the dome of darkness where his target should have been.

Team Todoroki hit the breaks.

"AHH! C-C-C-C-OLD! C-C-C-COLD!"

The sudden shriek from Uraraka snapped Todoroki's focus back to his team. Only then did the heterochromatic see that his move had iced over the brunette's entire torso and left side.

"Todoroki-san!" Iida boomed, voice overly loud in the enclosed space the team of four found themselves in. "How could you be so reckless?! You almost froze your own teammate with that attack! Uraraka-san, are you alright?!"

"Guys? What the hell is that?!"

Ojiro, far from being concerned with what was going on with his classmates, was instead fixated on the black dome writhing before his eyes. As if the nightmarish image couldn't get any worse, a massive pair of burning yellow eyes opened across the front of the shadowy hemisphere.

"Is that… Tokoyami?" The tailed teen asked in disbelief.

"S-s-since when w-was D-D-D-Dark Sh-shadow that p-p-powerful?" Uraraka asked, still shivering from the frost coating her. The brunette didn't like the looks of the dome. It didn't look like something they should mess with.

"He must've been hiding his true strength this entire time…" Ojiro guessed angrily.

"Don't stop!" Todoroki suddenly commanded, deciding that nothing would stop him, unexpected or not. "I need that headband!"

There was a moment of dead silence as three pairs of eyes turned to look up at the team captain with what could only be described as a prelude to mutiny.

 **"OH YEAH! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!"**

Present Mic's enhanced voice boomed through the stadium, penetrating through even the dome of ice Todoroki had created. Looking around, the team of four realized they could see drones flying around inside their icy prison. The game was still on, and they were being watched by teachers and the public alike.

 **"While no one can fault having such initiative, charging headlong into an unknown situation without regard to the strengths or abilities of the targets present was a horrendously irrational oversight. At least one of the students inside that dome is known for their tremendous tactical mind and no one took that into consideration."**

Eraserhead's commentary was enough to sober the heterochromatic teen, while his team on the other hand only looked more upset.

 **"WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT WE'D SEE A DOME WITHIN A DOME WITHIN A—"**

 **SLAP!**

 **"Don't you dare…"**

As the two longtime friends and Pro-Heroes continued their color commentary and narrated the events going on outside the ice dome, Todoroki tried to think of a solution to the predicament he now found himself in.

If only he'd taken Kaminari instead of a guy with a useless tail.

All he needed to do was pierce that shadow once and he could freeze everything inside of it.

If only he'd been fast enough to grab the blonde before someone else had snatched him.

Todoroki's eyes widened as an idea sparked across his roiling thoughts.

"Iida! Push your engine to full power!" The mismatched teen shouted, pointing ahead as if to lead the charge. "The flames you exhaust will weaken their defenses. Then I'll take them out."

Below the heterochromatic second guesses were exchanged.

For Tenya Iida, he knew more about what was being asked of him than his captain did, and frankly, the apathetic way he and his fellow team members were being led rankled him. 'Recipro Burst' took everything he had, and afterwards he'd be useless until his stalled engines cooled down. They'd be stuck, and Todoroki didn't seem capable of understanding that even if they managed to break through Dark Shadow, they'd still have to face off against the entirety of Jiro's team at less than full strength.

Ochaco Uraraka was beyond upset. She'd teamed up with Tenya, of course, and the two had thought they'd hit the jackpot when the bespectacled teen had talked Todoroki into taking them on in a 'both-or-neither' deal. But then their dual-colored classmate had seemed to become obsessed with attacking Midoriya, and while the brunette might've had her own issues with the green-haired teen, she didn't ever want to hurt him. And then Todoroki had almost frozen her! Who did that to their own teammate?

Ojiro was pissed. He's somehow managed to get on board with the heaviest hitter his class had and yet he still found himself in a shitty situation. If he'd known Todoroki was dead set on taking the necromancer down he'd have left him to it and found another team. Even as late as it'd been, the tailed teen was sure he could've found at least one other team that would've liked a third member. At this rate…

"We won't have enough time if that doesn't work," Ojiro blurted out. Realizing he was right, the tailed teen pushed on before anyone could interrupt him. "The better option is to leave them alone and go after other teams while we can."

There was a moment of silence.

"I… I agree with you Ojiro-san," Iida said after thinking the words over. "We don't know what else they have ready behind Dark Shadow. And as Aizawa-sensei just said, charging in blindly is the height of irrationality."

"I v-v-v-v-vote f-for the w-w-warm sunlight," Uraraka said, raising a shivering arm in agreement.

White hot anger. That was all Todoroki could feel at that moment. He needed to beat Midoriya, and right as victory was at his fingertips, he was facing a mutiny?! What was this, the Pequod?!

"What are you doing?!" Todoroki spat, glaring down at his horses. They weren't going to get in his way, not when he was so close. "Iida! Engines! Now!"

As long as he didn't touch the ground, and his horses stayed together, nothing in the rules said that a team had to be mobile. Right? So he'd just freeze everyone after they broke through Midoriya's defenses.

He could apologize later.

Before Todoroki could think more on his new plan, he felt himself grow weightless. Looking down, the heterochromatic saw that Uraraka had touched the entire team, stealing their gravity away. In the next breath, Iida had powered up his engines.

For a brief moment, the mismatched teen thought his horses had had a change of heart. They'd seen he was right and were going to charge Midoriya and his team like he'd planned.

And then Iida turned and raced the team toward the closest wall of his ice dome without a second to spare.

Kicking into third gear, the speedster lunged forward with a powerful kick. At the last possible second, Uraraka released her Quirk on her mad captain and the bespectacled teen now leading her team. The return of their weight gave Iida enough power to crash through the ice dome without any problems.

As the light of the sun hit him, Todoroki felt himself slip into complete and utter shock.

They'd ignored him.

They'd followed their own plan.

They'd mutinied against him.

The world faded into a blurry fuzz of dim noise and blobs of fast moving color. Time lost all meaning to the mismatched teen.

He didn't notice as his gravity disappeared again.

He didn't notice as he was thrown back and forth as Iida sped the team here and there in a race against time.

He didn't notice as headband after headband was tossed over his head.

None of it penetrated the fog that had settled over Todoroki like a miasma.

And then it was over.

 **BBUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!**

The buzzer signaling the end of the cavalry battle rang out. From the darkness inside himself, Todoroki floated back into consciousness enough to realized the cold, hard truth.

He'd failed again.

His wall had become a mountain.

And no one was going to help him tear it down.

As quickly as possible, the team below the mismatched teen disbanded, heading away from the captain they'd turned against double time.

At the other end of the stadium arena, Dark Shadow uncoiled and shrunk, revealing Jiro's team smiling and waving to a discontented audience upset their main attraction had hidden itself away. In contrast, Izuku and his friends felt like celebrating, they were completely rested and unfazed after what could've been a trying and tiring event.

 **"And it's over folks!"** Midnight exclaimed, earning only halfhearted cheers from the upset audience, **"Let's take a look at the final scores! Who's moving on to round three? Who came out on top of the competition?"**

The already upset civilians in the stands groaned at more of the R-Rated Heroine's innuendo. Even so, they all looked up as the jumbo-sized score board morphed to show which teams placed where.

The 'Monster of UA's team had remained in first place of course, having hidden behind an impenetrable defense only exacerbated by the Son of Endeavor's ill-advised defensive trap. After apparently giving up on achieving first place, the Son of the Number Two Hero's team had burst from their icy dome and worked like mad to take every headband they could. They'd kept second place by a comfortable margin.

The crowd's mood started to brighten as they saw that the young Yaoyorozu heiress had managed to claim third place. At least someone was keeping with the way things were supposed to be. A pedigree like hers almost assured such a performance from the raven-haired girl, although not many could remember watching the girl enough to see how she'd done it.

The fact that both events so far had been dominated by the antithesis of their ideals overshadowed much of the audience's praise. Something in the air just felt… sinister.

 _Remote Monitoring Room C, Oversight of Scores and Student Performance…_

"Sir, as much as I agree with you, I can't do that."

The current security advisor of UA, Haruno, spoke into her cellphone with hushed tones and worried glances. This was the last thing the middle-aged woman wanted to be doing right now, but it wasn't her choice to make was it?

"Yes sir, I understand," the pinkette said, probably for the tenth time by now, "You put a lot of money into making this festival possible, it's only reasonable that the competitor you've taken a shine to gets an opportunity to shine."

While those plebeians down below were surprised by the unexpected series of events unfolding today, certain people of import were becoming furious. Behind closed doors, away from prying and furry ears, threats had been made and words had been spoken. It boiled down to one simple fact. Even though it was tradition that the First Year Champion be a temporary poster boy for UA's top sponsors, tradition or not, no mutant freak or dark radical would ever be allowed to be the banner carrier for these support companies.

"Don't worry madam," Haruno replied to another caller also on the line, confidence bleeding through her worry, "Only the best will shine in the third event. I guarantee you'll see only the most promising future heroes at the top.

Once the line was cut, the pinkette sighed a weary breath of relief.

"I hope that promise of yours only meant what it should, Haruno-san?"

"AAAAHHH!"

UA's security advisor screamed like a little girl at the unexpected question… and the unwelcome presence it came from.

For once, Principal Nezu didn't look or sound like a cute and amicable little dog-rat-bear-thing. In fact the Quirked animal looked positively feral with barely contained rage.

"O-Of course!" Haruno choked out through her fear, "I was just reassuring a few of our worried sponsors! They were concerned that the tournament wouldn't bring out the best in our students the way things were going."

Suddenly, the pinkette felt an unholy level of dread grip her soul in a vice. The middle-aged woman couldn't move, could hardly breath. What was going on?!

"Oh?" Shivers ran down the security advisor's spine at the new, feminine voice—A voice that whispered right next to her ear. "You do know that being caught tampering with an event like UA's Sports Festival would result in far worse than being pinned for losing a sponsor or two… right?"

Haruno swallowed, tried to swallow. She couldn't get her body to listen to her. It felt like every muscle she had was locked tighter than a virgin's chastity belt.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-you?!" Haruno stuttered out, abruptly aware she needed to keep her quivering bladder in check.

The sultry chuckle that answered did nothing to alleviate any of the pinkette's soul-breaking dread.

"Trust me honey, you don't want to know," the unknown woman whispering into Haruno's ear said as she stepped forward and went to sit in one of the various chairs littering the small room, black suit pristine. The terrifying stranger calmly held up a steaming mug of coffee and took a sip. "But you will soon, if you're planning on doing what I know you are."

Haruno tried to focus on the woman sitting before her, but for some reason her eyes just wouldn't remain still. Every time the pinkette's jade-green eyes landed on the interloper they'd slide off of their own accord. It was maddening, and only added to her terror.

A moment of silence passed. The security advisor, feeling control of her limbs suddenly return to her, fled the room as fast as she could.

"Oh no. Stop," The suited woman drawled, not at all concerned that her prey had run. Nezu glanced at the spook beside him in puzzlement. "Run as fast as you want, you won't be able to stop him. You'll only make things so much worse."

 _Back in the Stadium…_

After Midnight had cleared out the disqualified students from the arena, those left had mingled in high spirits. One particular green-haired necromancer felt as if he'd already won the whole festival.

"I never thought we'd make it this far," Izuku murmured, earning chuckles from those close to him, "Like the old time heroes used to say right? 'United we can do anything.'"

From beside the verdanette, Fumikage clapped a hand on his shoulder, a slight grin on his beak.

"Together with our sunlit stars, we'll proclaim the power of Darkness for all to see!" The avian teen declared loudly, returning to his theatrics. "Tis their folly for considering our combined might so easily overcome!"

Usually not one to openly begin conflict, Fumikage couldn't help but direct that last bit solely at a fuming Todoroki, who seemed a hair's breadth from marching over to Izuku.

As the group of friends laughed, an unexpected someone hesitantly walked up to them unseen. Or, more specifically, walked up to Izuku in particular.

"Ehmm…"

Chattering amongst themselves, Izuku and his friends had no chance of hearing the gently murmured sound.

"Uhm… Mi-Midori…"

The speaker, a tiny brunette whose eyes were covered by her overly long bangs, held herself behind the fringe of the group of 1-A students, too shy to articulate a single word and too small to be seen. Realizing she was going to miss her chance if she didn't 'go beyond,' the diminutive girl suddenly clenched her fists as determination flooded her petite frame.

She'd waited nearly a decade for this!

"IZU-KUN!"

Izuku and his friends froze, falling silent at the unexpected shout. The young hero-in-question glanced at his girlfriend, confirming she hadn't been the one to use his pet name. Turning toward the source of the cry, he nearly stumbled back as a brown, elfin-sized missile came barreling at him, stopping just short of tackling him.

"Uh…?" What could Izuku say? He didn't even know how to describe this development.

"I… I know you may not remember me. B-but…" For a split second, Kinoko Komori felt the unpleasant urge to run away and hide, but with untapped inner steel the brunette managed to stomp the cowardly feeling down. She really needed to do this. "A long time ago, I let my fear keep me from talking to you. I was a coward be-because… a-after he… w-w-what they… a-a-and then, even when—"

Kinoko felt the familiar sting in her eyes as she fell closer and closer to losing the battle against her tears. She began to curl inward, bowing her head in shame.

She'd wanted to be strong, but the trauma of that painful day in kindergarten had once again risen up to pull her down. First losing the first boy who'd ever thought her Quirk wasn't creepy, who'd been friendly to her, and then years of berating herself for letting others decide who she could be friends with… it was too much. Her therapy hadn't helped at all! She was still the weak little fungus girl, just like that blond had said.

The tears threatened to fall, and Kinoko knew she was about to break out into full-on bawling any second—

"I do."

Kinoko gasped, shocked out of her downward spiral by two simple words. Snapping her head up, the brunette's unique brown eyes locked on to the gentle gaze of Izuku Midoriya.

"I may not have ever known your name," the kind verdanette continued, "But I remember you. It really is a shame we couldn't have been friends back then, but I wasn't nearly strong enough to protect you."

Tears of a different sort spilled openly down the mushroom girl's cheeks. A watery smile began to grow as a warm feeling ignited in her chest.

"I know what it's like to keep everything bottled up," Izuku asserted, nodding self-deprecatingly, "It's harder than anyone can know. And I didn't help things at all back when we first met again weeks ago… I'm sorry I didn't recognize you until recently…"

Izuku scratched the back of his head, ashamed to know that he'd only connected the dots of who Komori was after he'd already pulled the trigger while looking at her through the scope of a sniper rifle.

The young hero-in-training tenderly raised a hand to the now shaking brunette standing before him.

"But, if you're willing, I'd like to try and be friends again."

The verdanette had recognized something in those russet eyes, as he'd stared into them through the scope's lense, a hunger he knew all too well. The girl he could just barely remember from all those years ago held a burning need for true friendship, even as she was paradoxically too scared to let someone in to resonate with her heart. It was a desire and fear knotted into one agonizing mish-mash of emotional turmoil.

Like he'd said, he'd been there before… for quite some time.

"OH YES!" Kinoko shouted, eyes glistening with happiness and joy and deeply buried fears laid to rest. "I WOULD I WOULD!"

Then the mushroom girl darted forward and glomped her new friend. Wrapping around him like a koala bear, the brunette gave him a merry kiss on the cheek before darting away and running off.

"Rieko!" Izuku and his friends could hear faintly as Kinoko passed into a tunnel gateway up to the 1-B stands, "I did it! And HE SAID YES!"

Brain abruptly short-circuited, Izuku could only lightly touch his recently assaulted cheek. On one hand, the verdanette was happy that he'd finally been able to recover a long-lost friend. On the other… Tsu-chan…

Already feeling a penetrating stare digging into his back, and completely unsure of what to say, Izuku swallowed as he turned to face the music… and ended up staring into the serious eyes of Kyouka Jiro.

"Since it looks like today is 'Thank Izuku Day'…" the musician said, grabbing Izuku by the collar and hauling him close. When there were only a few inches between the two's faces, the punk rock girl… leaned forward and pecked the verdanette's other cheek! "That's for saving some random girl you didn't even know from being stabbed years ago."

Izuku pulled back, eyes blowing wide in shock.

"That was you?!" The flabbergasted young hero-in-training asked, unable to even stutter.

"I know I should've said something sooner but… you know…" Kyouka stepped back, rubbing one arm bashfully, "I guess even I get girly nerves sometimes…"

With her piece said, the violette turned and faced the raven-headed teen beside her, gaze expectant. For his part, Fumikage didn't look bothered by what had just happened in the least.

"There," Kyouka drawled, arms crossing, "We can be a thing now, officially. Just… don't expect me to be some frilly princess, alright?"

Fumikage shrugged, still unflappable.

"Why wouldst I seek a princess when you, a Queen, hast deigned to allow me your presence?"

While Kyouka dealt with all the blood that was rushing to her face at her now boyfriend's words, it finally registered to Izuku that he'd just been kissed not once, but twice. Nervous, the verdanette turned to see how Tsuyu had taken the events that had just unfolded. Even if he'd done nothing himself, the young necromancer expected at least a slap and maybe a dressing down.

Instead, Izuku felt a pair of larger than normal hands gently caress his cheeks.

"For the most heroic boyfriend in the world," Tsuyu said, right before she pulled said boyfriend down and initiated a sloppy French hiss.

It wasn't that the frog-girl wasn't jealous, it'd be a lie if Tsuyu said she hadn't felt a burning in her gut when she'd seen her Izu be kissed by someone other than her, but when it came down to it, she knew her boyfriend needed confirmation that his actions were heroic and deserving of praise, not yelling and blame-laying.

The collective sound of hundreds if not thousands of cat-calls, whistles, and people gushing at the open display of affection belatedly registered with the frog-girl, and she hastily broke the kiss as she only then remembered that they weren't just in a full sports stadium, but also being televised for the entire nation, and much of the world, to see.

Oh boy…

"Tsu-chan…" Izuku breathed, overwhelmed by the love he'd felt his girlfriend pushing into him from that kiss…

 **"Marry me…"**

The reverberating echo of his declaration, amplified by every single speaker in the stadium, snapped Izuku back to reality. Looking down, the verdanette saw a microphone under his chin. Following the hand holding the device to its owner, the grinning face of Midnight met his panicked gaze. The R-Rated Heroine gave a thumbs-up as she sashayed away, doing nothing for her now positively mortified student, who was now glowing red.

The audience meanwhile exploded into cheers, roaring in agreement with the daring words spoken by the teenage hero-wannabe who was, right now, at the top of the First Year Tournament.

Needless to say, two mothers were currently doing a celebratory dance at the shorter one's home, much to the puzzlement of a pair of tadpoles.

 _[REDACTED], [REDACTED] Bar…_

"That was certainly… daring," the deep voice of Kurogiri echoed in the mostly empty bar, speaking to no one in particular. The dark-mist villain recognized the special type of bravery it took for anyone to utter such words. Seeing a proposal like that niggled at something in the back of barkeep's mind.

"It also explains why the twerp risked so much to save the little froggy back then…" Shigaraki muttered sourly, recalling what had happened back at the USJ. The green brat had blasted him with a goddamn shotgun! And now he knew it hadn't been some foolish act of heroic valor.

It had been personal.

"I guess we'll just have to include the little tadpole in our plans now," Shigaraki rasped, a wide psychotic grin stretching his dry face. Knowing that the tools to destroy the world of heroes were now laid out before him had the young villain almost euphoric. But… he knew he had to be patient. Rushing now would only get him in trouble. In more ways than one.

But now things were fun again! What had once been a broken action-adventure game had suddenly gotten new DLC and become an old-school RPG. And if there was one thing Tomura Shigaraki knew, it was how to beat an RPG.

All he'd have to do is plan carefully; he was playing on 'Ironman Mode' after all.

The white-haired twenty year old was so involved in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice as his babysitter froze and tensed up, a wispy hand flying to his head. Completely ignored, Kurogiri fumbled with a pocket on his vest until he was able to pull out an old battered pill bottle.

With shaking hands, the villain of dark mists and portals downed a single pitch-black pill from the bottle. Pocketing the medicine, Kurogiri returned to his bar and grabbed a glass to clean.

And while he twirled the cleaning rag around and around, the echoing shouts and sounds of falling rock faded from his mind.

* * *

 **Magnus:** Yes, the tournament is next. No, it won't follow canon.

 **The_0bservanc3:** Hey all! So with everything going on right now, we realize that times are tough for everyone. For that reason, Magnus and I have decided to open our services to you all via the wonderful site of P-A-T-R-E-O-N. Just go to the site and add "thewriterstwo" after the "/" in the URL.

* * *

 **Omake – Woes of a Gentle Giant**

 _'How did it end up like this?'_ Mezo Shouji thought to himself as he watched his… friend…? in slight concern.

"So, which one do you think makes me look better?" asked Toru Hagakure as the invisible girl held up two dresses. One was frilly with a flower print on it while the other was checkered with red and white boxes.

Mezo did his best not to sigh. While the combined human and animal extremities on his tentacles did give him the ability to see his friend after a fashion, he hadn't known admitting to such would get him sucked into hours of shopping. The giant tried not to complain however… this might've been the first time Hagakure had ever had someone who'd actually seen her help her buy clothes.

"Checkered suits you better," Mezo answered calmly and measured, basing his answer on simple knowledge of color and shape composition rather than any vaunted 'fashion sense.'

What? He'd said he understood where his friend was coming from, not that he understood shopping.

At least enjoying painting had turned out to help him in certainly unforeseeable ways.

 _'Now if only I could understand why she seeks my opinion so ardently,'_ the gentle giant thought, his mind returning to the circle it'd spiraled for hours now. _'It's not like I'm her boyfriend. Do friends really take each other's words so seriously?'_

As always, Mezo could only conclude that all of this had come about because he could 'see' his friend. That fact naturally had led to the belief that Hagakure must've felt less lonely with him by her side. It was a key part of the reason he hadn't pushed her away. Although, the invisible girl hadn't exactly been pushy or demanding so far; outings such as this would only happen if he freely admitted that he was available and willing.

"Really?" Toru asked in something that might've been surprise. Shifting her weight to one side, it was obvious that the transparent girl had grown pensive, visible or not. "Okay then. Just let me try it on first. You know, in case the measurements are… wrong."

Mezo merely nodded at the words, they were sensible and they hadn't been at this particular store too long. Honestly, the gentle giant was grateful that shopping with Toru wasn't the dreaded nightmarish marathon he'd overheard other boys describe.

But this wasn't a date. They were not dating. So of course it was different.

"Mezo-kun, since we're here, was there anything you wanted to check out?" Toru asked from behind the changing curtain. The invisible girl's words were calm and honestly inquisitive, nothing like the accelerated and energetic flurry she used when with Ashido.

"Now that you mention it, I may have to get a new calligraphy brush," Mezo agreed, feeling odd at being shown such consideration. "Hopefully I'll be able to find an inkwell too."

 _'I guess I'll just have to learn to accept that I have a… female friend… now,'_ Mezo wasn't sure how he felt about that thought, only that he felt a sort of warmth from knowing for the first time someone had actually remembered and asked after one of his hobbies. _'It's too bad she's invisible to everyone else. She's kind of cute like this.'_

Being around the transparent girl so much recently had given the gentle giant an unexpected revelation; Toru often times pushed herself to act a certain way to be noticed or accepted. That wasn't to say she faked her personality. Mezo had been smart enough to see that his friend wasn't that kind of person at least.

It was just that, on the first day of the semester, seeing how popular Ashido had been had made her Hagakure's goal to match. A visible mirror, as it were, to copy so others would pay attention to her instead of forget she was there. And for the most part it'd worked, the invisible girl had made friends with most of her classmates within a day.

But around him, Mezo knew that his friend could be more of herself, feel free to openly disagree with him, and pursue similar interests without coming off in a bad way. Hagakure still liked to laugh, but understood that he liked his quiet too. Likewise, while he enjoyed his studies and spending time indoors, he knew that the invisible girl loved walking under the stars and the breeze in her face.

The changing booth opened.

To the world, a floating dress stepped out and hovered toward the gentle giant, hips swinging just a tad more than normal.

"Does it look good?" Toru asked, giving a slow spin to show off all her angles. "I mean, I don't feel like it's too tight, but I also don't want it to look loose, you know?"

Mezo didn't know, but he looked at his friend anyway. Up, down, left, right. The gentle giant couldn't find any problems with the dress.

"Looks good," Mezo replied, short but well intentioned.

By how Hagakure clapped, the invisible girl had read him right once again.

"Thanks!" Toru's natural cheerfulness shone through as her voice pitched up. But then the invisible girl began to fidget, the fluttery sleeves of the dress dropping down loosely. "There's just one last little thing I need your help with. Don't worry, you can check it out right now, no need to wait."

Mezo chuckled, he'd heard that before.

"Alright, what is it?"

A bystander might've thought the gentle giant had finally reached his last nerve, but he knew Hagakure knew better. Accordingly, the invisible girl proceeded to show him what she wanted to.

"Here," Toru said, lifting up the front of her dress.

In front of Mezo.

In clear view of the rest of the mall.

"What do you think?" Toru asked in a completely innocent tone, "Not using panties looks a lot less perverted than if I wore them right?"

Mezo didn't say a word, his natural eyes staring down at the space under the raised fabric.

"I mean, no one can see anything," Toru added, swaying her hips. "If I wore panties, or even bloomers, well… some lucky perv might be able to see the shape of my… you know… if there was an accident."

Apparently satisfied with her own reasoning, and lack of reaction from her companion, Toru dropped the edges of her dress she'd been holding and went back behind the changing booth's curtain.

Alone again, Mezo raised a tentacle and wiped the bead of blood that had almost dripped out of the nose he'd grown there. The gentle giant finally admitted it to himself. He needed help. But who in his class had enough experience with girls to even provide that kind of assistance?

More importantly, should he tell Hagakure that he'd had his special sight activated this entire time?


	27. Sinister Confrontation

**Magnus:** Time for some fights! You are probably going to be surprised by the setup... maybe?

 **Disclaimer:** Thank you so much for your support, it may not look like much, but to us, it is invaluable.

 **The 0bservanc3:** In that vein, a special thank you to our supporters! Thank you **Lyruil** , **Henry Baumeister** , **TheGreatBubbaJ** , **Mysticexarch** , **Kyle Rice** , and **AllAboutNothin**!

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 27**

 **A sinister confrontation.**

In the south wing of the Todoroki household, one Fuyumi Todoroki could be found in her room stretched out on her bed, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched her little brother's participation in UA's Sports Festival on the modestly sized television mounted on her wall. The peppermint-haired young woman felt a sinking feeling the longer the broadcast went on, the youngest Todoroki's behavior much different than she'd anticipated.

"Shoto…" Fuyumi murmured sadly, eyes glued to the screen as she lamented what she was witnessing, "What's happened to you? Didn't you say you'd never be like father?"

It really was worrying. While she hadn't known how Shoto would take losing after a lifetime of it being drilled into him that he was the best, that he could never fail, Fuyumi saw his actions in the second event, both before and after his team literally mutinied against him, as beyond frightening. Ordering his team to attack a clearly unknown threat while completely focused on his own goal? To completely shut down when those same teammates forsook his leadership?

That wasn't Shoto she'd seen.

That was Endeavor.

Fuyumi broke her laser-like focus on the television, a slim hand absently finding its place right below her stomach. Was her family really cursed? Was this mania, this madness somehow genetic? Would—

"Hey."

The sudden baritone call made the troubled peppermint-haired young woman jerk in surprise. She'd been so focused on Shoto… the abrupt reminder that she wasn't alone made Fuyumi's stomach tingle.

"Hey. You okay? Did it work?"

Fuyumi chuckled, unable to help herself. She honestly hadn't expected this when she'd asked for help, desperate and feeling so alone in the face of her father's depraved pursuit to topple All Might. Who'd have thought for once, poor Fuyumi, the weakest of her father's failures, would hit the jackpot and stumble upon someone with such a heart of gold.

Someone who'd jumped to help her… despite all the ramifications of her request.

Fuyumi looked down, glanced at the hand still on her lower stomach, then to the other one. More specifically, she examined what it held. For the hundredth time.

"Yeah…" the peppermint-haired young woman whispered, suddenly feeling a surge of tears burning at the back of her eyes. Damn, she was getting overly emotional again. "Yeah, it did. But… I-I think I should keep it a secret. Just… just for now. You know?"

Looking up, Fuyumi realized she really couldn't see her visitor too well with the way the lighting in her room worked. A passing emo phase had brought pitch-black curtains to her windows when she'd been younger, and she'd never found the drive to replace them after it'd passed. As such, her room was pretty dark even in the middle of the day.

"I… see. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Don't hesitate to tell me. You know I'll get you anything you need."

Fuyumi rolled her eyes, a teasing grin stealing across her often harried face. She'd thought it would feel nice to be spoiled, but it'd soon come to her attention that instead she felt it was… too different to enjoy. After a lifetime of being treated like a burden, an object only good for bartering away, suddenly becoming the central focus of another was discombobulating. She felt out of place. A fraud.

But, the peppermint-haired young woman supposed she should've expected such things to occur. Her guest had always been like this, worrying about others even when they swore they didn't need it. Being around her so much would of course only worsen such behavior.

"It's too early and you know it," Fuyumi said, snorting before squinting into the dim shadow cloaking her visitor. "What? Are you feeling all responsible now?"

"Yes."

It was an odd feeling, Fuyumi noted, to feel guilt gnaw at her stomach at the same time her heart traitorously fluttered in her chest. With a heavy sigh, the peppermint-haired young woman wondered how they'd suddenly gotten to this point.

Her plan had been simple.

Her execution, while rushed, had gone off without a hitch. The rather… enthusiastic help of her friend had actually made it an unexpectedly enjoyable affair even.

Now, she all she had to do was waiting until it was safe to act, when there was no going back. She'd tell her father that for once his plans would be for naught. For once, she'd escaped his grasp.

Her. Fuyumi.

She'd even saved up enough to rent a small apartment in the event she was kicked out or disowned for her disobedience.

"I know you said not to worry, that you'd handle things on your own but…"

"I CAN handle everything on my own," Fuyumi agreed, forcing a fair bit of false confidence into her voice. The longer this went on, the more she felt she'd falter if she didn't put her foot down with this. "You really don't need to further involve yourself with my… troubles."

The tall figure of her friend bent down, retrieving a pair of underpants Fuyumi was embarrassed to remember she'd personally removed and sent flying only hours ago. For just a moment, the light of her bedside lamp glistened against something in the gloom.

Oh, the bracers were on already.

"I don't like the idea of you doing this all alone," Came the baritone reply. A quick shuffle, and toned legs slid into specially designed pants. "I think… I think we should go somewhere and really plan for the future."

That damn fluttering again. Where was this warmth coming from? She knew to expect care and concern, but had she really left that great of an impression in the six… seven—oh fuck—ten times they'd met up? Fuyumi felt her face catch fire as she remembered more of what the two had done during those get-togethers. Maybe she didn't need to do this alone?

Damn her volatile emotions!

This was not the time to be a swooning schoolgirl. She'd expected some attachment, but this was ridiculous.

"So… what?" Fuyumi asked, pushing her quickly wavering resolve behind sarcasm and wit. "Less drinking and more singing next time? Maybe let me lead after?"

A solemn blue gaze met Fuyumi's blustering turquoise. What was—?

"I want you to meet my family."

Fuyumi froze, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was all of a sudden a thundering in her chest. Everything had just gotten way more intense than she'd thought possible. She didn't even know how to respond to that!

And why was her stomach fluttering so much? Was that normal?

A large hand, clearly visible even in the dark of her room, reached out and placed itself on the hand she'd kept, even then, on her stomach.

Oh, somehow between now and then the whole suit had come back on.

Huh…

"I know it's sudden, but I really do want to stay by your side."

Fuyumi felt the telltale signs of a panic abruptly awaken and begin to claw at her insides, rising from constricting her chest to filling her already overactive mind in seconds. The peppermint-haired young woman began to shake as the reality of what was being asked hit home. This wasn't the plan!

This wasn't the plan!

This wasn't the plan! This wasn't the plan! This wasn't the plan! This wasn't the plan! Thiswasn'the plan. Thiswasn'ttheplanthiswasn'ttheplanthiswasn'ttheplanthiswasn'ttheplanthiswasn't—

A warmth Fuyumi was ashamed to admit she'd always been desperate for growing up enveloped the young woman as two solid arms wrapped themselves around her. And just like that, the panic snapped away like twine in the wind.

All because of a hug. A hug from…

Fuck.

"It… it IS s-sudden!" Fuyumi warbled through the tears she hadn't realized she'd been crying and the slowly easing shakes still wracking her body. This. Was this what she had to look forward to for the next few months? Oh joy. "I-I-I need time to prepare for something like that. Y-You can't just say stuff like th-that out of the blue!"

Laughter. A rich, deep laughter that vibrated through Fuyumi and set her skin on fire rang through the air. The arms around her tightened once, twice, before releasing her. She couldn't deny she was sad to feel them go. The now fully suited hero stepped back and walked over to the room's balcony doors.

"Fair enough," the hero said, dipped a helmeted head. Standing tall, strong arms gently opened the balcony doors out of sheer habit. "How about this. The team and I have a mission in Hosu starting this afternoon; I'm actually headed there right now. When it's over, why don't I take you out, for real, and we talk?"

Good. That sounded good. Really good.

Fuck there went her head again. Pull yourself together Fuyumi, you were just going on about how you could do this all alone. Just because you were being offered heartfelt love and care didn't mean you—

"O-okay, deal. You be careful out there okay?!"

Fuyumi froze as the words slipped out to a figure already waving and jumping over the balcony railing. She was already too far gone… wasn't she?

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Fuyumi said… caressing her still flat belly with an honest smile. "Looks like your daddy really is one of the good ones. Better than I'd given him credit for anyway."

As she got up to open her curtains and let some light in, Fuyumi looked at the pregnancy test still in her other hand.

Positive.

The sight of it made her smile even brighter.

Sure, she'd originally been happy enough that her rebellion had borne fruit, but now… now the idea of finally being free of her father wasn't all she had to look forward to.

For once, Fuyumi Todoroki was smiling at the idea of family, and the prospect of finding a new one.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

After somewhat recovering from having his impulsive proposal broadcasted for the world to see, Izuku had managed to straighten up and look around at those who'd remained after Midnight had cleared those disqualified from the third event. This was it. The moment the green-haired boy had been dreading was coming.

How would those bigots screw him over next?

 **"Now that those disqualified teams have left the stage…"** Midnight crooned as she sashayed across her podium while eyeing the expectant students below her, **"It's time to start the third and final round of the First Year Sports Festival! That's right, it's… THE TOURNAMENT!"**

A bomb going off wouldn't have been loud enough to hear over the frenzied cheers that burst from the arena's stands. The gathered audience of civilian and pro hero alike had been waiting for this the entire time, the traditional tournament where the best of the best faced each other in combat. Children fought and bled to make their names known… all for the entertainment of the masses and the profit of UA's sponsors.

Having been awakened to just what went on behind the curtain, Izuku had to say he honestly hated it now.

While it was true that on the surface the tournament was still the talent showcase of power and skill that it had been conceptualized to be, closer examination revealed just how barbaric it had become. Over the years a clear pattern could be seen to have emerged to the discerning eye; only those with combat prowess were glorified, the heroic potential of all others was completely ignored.

It wouldn't have been too difficult to add measures that would've given those with Quirks that were mental-based or better suited to rescue or support an equal opportunity to shine. For example, Class 1-A's battle test earlier that semester would've been a perfect set up for this. If each competitor played like the other was the villain, and they were the hero who had to rescue 'civilians' while fighting off an enemy, then the two could battle while still showing they could focus on what really mattered.

Saving people.

It would go a lot farther in proving one's heroic worth than just beating each other into the ground. That completely missed the point of being a Hero in the first place.

"Excuse me!"

The unexpected interruption almost caused Midnight to lose her momentum and stumble off her podium, the ravenette caught completely blindsided by the shout. Quickly covering her near faux pas, the R-Rated Heroine looked down to see Jurota Shishida with an arm raised straight into the air.

"I'm sorry," the gentlemanly beast of Class 1-B said curtly, "I hate to disappoint my classmates, but I do not feel it in me to further participate in the festival at this time."

The formal declaration caused everyone present to reel in shocked surprise. Those from Shishida's class knew the animalistic teen was probably one of their most athletic and combat-ready members; the race hardly denting his incredible stamina and the team he'd joined barely making a strenuous effort to qualify, so they couldn't begin to understand why he was giving up now.

"Shi-kun… why?" Shiozaki asked, the vine-haired heroine-in-training taking a step forward looking almost betrayed by the beastly teen's decision. Shishida turned, bodily facing his questioning classmate but found himself unable to return the forest green gaze penetrating his soul.

"Iba-chan I…" Shishida visibly struggled with himself. The animalistic hero-in-training snapped his head up, a smattering of gasps erupting as the young man's watery gaze finally met that of Shiozaki. "It's… it's a matter of honor. Please accept my decision and I swear I will explain myself later. Please?"

Shiozaki looked as if she wanted to argue further, before thinking better of it and solemnly nodding to show her acceptance. Shishida sagged, his giant shoulders sloping in relief.

 **"What a passionate appeal!"** Midnight cut in, the 18+ Only Heroine wrapping her arms around herself as she wiggled in place as if trying to contain herself at the display before her. **"I wish I could see more, but we don't have the time! Shishida has forfeited his place in the tournament, and will now exit the field."**

Doing as Midnight said, Shishida turned his back on the gathered competitors and walked stiffly toward the tunnel leading out of the arena floor. The entire march, the beastly teen kept his back straight and chin up, a true display of integrity.

 **"Anyone else thinking of dropping out?"** Midnight asked, dropping her salacious act for a moment. There were no replies as the sixteen remaining students were too busy watching the towering figure of the beastly teen walking away.

As Shishida made his way out of the arena, Izuku tried to connect the dots, solve a puzzle he was missing pieces to. Unfortunately, all he could deduce was that the animalistic 1-B member had been upset by something and most likely felt that his participation any further would be, as he'd left unsaid, dishonorable.

For a split second, Izuku considered dropping from the tournament too. The verdanette had no desire to feed this ravenous audience's thirst for blood and violence, or to fill the pockets of sponsors who despised him. Hadn't he shed enough blood, sweat, and tears already? If he stopped now, maybe he could keep the extent of his abilities under wraps for a little bit longer, not have to face the fear and scorn from all the idiots who'd be too stupid to understand the truth like he knew he would if he kept going.

And hadn't he done a lot already? He'd won the first event through teamwork, like a real Hero. He'd won the second by using his brain and trusting his team, like a real Hero. He could be happy with just that.

But even so…

 **What. Is. Thy. Desire?**

The blood in his veins knew very well the true desires of his heart.

 _'I want…'_ Izuku paused, almost hesitating to take that final step into fully committing to his path before steeling himself, _'…I want to prove them ALL wrong!'_

 **Then. Fight. On.**

Realizing no one else was going to drop out, Midnight cleared her throat and turned everyone's attention back to the jumbotron-sized display that was still showing the faces of those moving on to the third event. Shishida's face had been shadowed out, leaving—

 **"Well, look at that! Sixteen competitors, just a perfect number to sort,"** Midnight exclaimed as the picture on the huge screen began to move. The faces of the remaining students faded away, leaving only their names. The names, flashing a bright yellow, began to scramble and shuffle horizontally, lines zigzagging into existence to form four distinct blocks of A, B, C, and D.

Watching the display go on and on, showing no signs of stopping, the R-Rated hero grit her teeth before pasting on a smile and raising her mic again.

 **"It almost looks like it's trying to decide the best match-ups, doesn't it?"** Midnight's words earned chuckles from the spectators, the civilians and pro heroes both waiting anxiously to see who'd be pitted against whom.

In their press box, Eraserhead and Present Mic exchanged a grave look.

Without a word, Aizawa leapt from his seat and darted out of the small room. Snapping forward, Hizashi whipped out a hand and clicked off the second mic before it could begin to broadcast static and feedback. The blond nodded to himself as he didn't hear the cursed sound wailing from the speakers; he'd succeeded in covering up his friend's departure.

Back down in the arena, Midnight frowned as the jumbotron board finally slowed down to display the brackets for the tournament. Immediately the ravenette could tell something wasn't right. These match-ups…

 **Izuku Midoriya | Hitoshi Shinso**

 **Mashirao Ojiro | Ibara Shiozaki**

 **Mina Ashido | Eijiro Kirishima**

 **Tenya Iida | Testutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu | Itsuka Kendo**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami | Mei Hatsume**

 **Ochaco Uraraka | Tsuyu Asui**

 **Shoto Todoroki | Kyouka Jiro**

Midnight wasn't the only one who reacted negatively to the revealed placements.

 _'MOTHERFUCKERS!'_ Izuku screamed into the void of his mind. Growling, the verdanette failed to keep his thoughts entirely to himself, "They're rigging the whole tournament."

Being as close to him as they were, Tsuyu, Fumikage, and Kyouka heard the young necromancer's words just fine.

"Izu-kun? Kero," Tsuyu asked, concerned. The frog-girl wasn't about to doubt her brilliant boyfriend, but what he'd just said was concerning to the extreme.

Side by side, Kyouka and Fumikage silently exchanged glances before turning back to their enraged friend. Seeing all eyes on him, the green-haired teen took a deep breath and laid out the truth he'd just realized.

"There's a favorite in each block," Izuku said first, motioning up to the jumbotron screen. "The matches are set so that these favorites have the best chance at getting to the finals and then, of course, winning the tournament."

Kyouka gave a low whistle as she looked at the brackets. As much as she wished her friend were wrong, or at least just paranoid, upon closer inspection, the placements WERE a more than a little suspect.

"Well, at least it wasn't just shitty luck on my part then," the punk rock girl quipped, noting who'd be her first and, likely, last match.

Tsuyu nearly facepalmed, only just holding onto her usual deadpan expression as she looked at the board again as well. Just like her musically-inclined friend, it looked like she'd been pitted against an Emitter type to "get rid of her" as soon as possible. And even if the first match failed to eliminate her, there was no way she could even try to overcome Todoroki. At least, not without putting herself in serious danger.

Any way she looked at it, the amphibian teen realized she'd been set up to fail.

"My friend…" Fumikage spoke up, worry evident in the avian teen's voice, "Pray tell, how should we combat the conundrum of these dark machinations?"

The raven-headed hero-in-training understood all too well the situation he and his friends found themselves in, especially Izuku. Set up against an unknown, who if defeated led only to a match against either a martial artist or a member of their sister class who'd shown time and again she had an axe to grind against the young necromancer.

Even winning his block would just get Izuku into more trouble. The other half of his division was full of heavy hitters from their class. He'd have to win against the likes of Kirishima or Ashido, and then most likely Iida, just to in all unfairness face Todoroki at the end.

Against all of this, Izuku smiled. And it wasn't a cute grin at all…

"We're going to fight, that's what we're going to do," Izuku declared, deadly serious, "I'm going to prove them wrong. And this time, I've got backup."

The emerald necromancer turned and flashed two thumbs up to his undead partners, giving a faint nod at the girls. So the Board wanted to bury the Monster of UA? Well then they were going to need far more firepower than the classmates he'd studied extensively since the first day of school if they wanted to even have a chance.

Before the three around Izuku could question the meaning of his words, Midnight cleared her throat once more and called for attention.

 **"Now that the brackets have been filled…"** the 18+ Only Heroine began, a hand shooting up to her ear as if she were using a radio bead, **"We'll… give our sixteen remaining competitors a chance to catch a second wind! Due to a few technical difficulties with a couple of drones, UA will be taking a full hour break anyway. We hope you understand!"**

The announcement was surprisingly well received, both by the expectant audience and the tense students. With the third event so close, no one wanted to risk getting thrown out for bad behavior.

 **"YOU HEARD THE LADY!"** Present Mic's booming voice blasted through the air, audible even beyond the limits of the stadium, **"TICK TOCK PEOPLE! Grab some grub, hit the john, you do you but remember… ONCE THE RUMBLE STARTS THERE'S NO GOING BACK!"**

With that rousing speech delivered, the Voice Hero slid effortlessly into a more subdued, for him, tone while making more normal announcements. Apparently there was a white van that smelled like candy parked in a restricted zone in the parking lot that needed to be moved or else, the Business students of Classes 1-I, J, and K would be setting up mock advertising booths for some of the students in the third event for the public to enjoy, and a new brand of all-natural melatonin was going on sale at Musutafu General next week.

Who knew?

"Midoriya!"

The angry, borderline enraged shout caused Izuku and his group to turn sharply toward its source.

Shoto Todoroki was marching through the thinning students in the arena, his mismatched gaze burning with suppressed emotion.

"Yeah, what is it?" Izuku asked as neutrally as possible. While the verdanette seemed to be uncaring in the face of the approaching heterochromatic, Tsuyu, Kyouka, and Fumikage all shared looks of extreme upset at the idea of their repeated attacker stomping toward them with impunity.

Especially since the scarred teen didn't look at all as if he were in the mood for apologizing.

Soon it was too late, and their furious classmate was standing dangerously close to the emerald necromancer.

"We need to talk," Todoroki bit out, an air of finality to the words. There was no mistaking it, this was a demand, not a request.

 _Minutes Later, UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Tunnel 3…_

"When I said 'we' I meant you and me… alone," Todoroki nearly hissed as he glared at the greatest obstacle to achieving his goal he'd faced to date. The same obstacle now surrounded by quite the entourage.

"Yeah… well, I wasn't about to push away my girlfriend," Izuku said sardonically, receiving an even tighter hug to his right arm by a very protective Tsuyu. "And it's not like I wouldn't just tell my friends whatever we talked about so… kind of pointless to tell them to go away too."

Todoroki's glare grew baleful at the flippant tone he was being shown. Not only was Midoriya proving himself an obstacle, but he was disrespectful as well. Seeing he'd get no further reaction from the verdanette, the heterochromatic turned his glare to the undead trio.

"You gotta problem punk?!" Saki quickly spat, the blonde glaring right back with an intensity Todoroki had never faced from someone not The Bastard before. Unwilling to hold the fiery gaze, the scarred teen turned instead to the one place he knew he could glare without reprisal.

…

…

…

Tae's empty stare actually proved to be more than creepy enough to have Todoroki return his gaze to Midoriya.

"My partners are a part of me," Izuku snapped, sounding as cold as the grave. "I'd sooner rip off my own limbs than order them to leave me."

Todoroki growled, realizing he wouldn't win the matter. Sighing, the heterochromatic teen gave up, there wasn't enough time to convince the green-haired obstacle to face him alone now anyway.

"Fine," Todoroki groused petulantly. The scarred teen closed his eyes, preparing for the reason he'd called this impromptu meeting. Then— "Midoriya… are you the son of a villain or something?"

A second of stunned silence passed.

"WHAT?!"

Before breaking to the incensed shouts of those gathered.

It wasn't that the accusation was completely out of the blue—which it was—it was that it was absolutely outrageous.

Finding children with villainous parentage hidden away at hero schools wasn't exactly unheard of, but the mere idea Inko Midoriya would've dated, let alone had a child with, a villain was absurd. There was a more feasible chance of seeing Endeavor attending a charity event dressed as a teddy bear. The fact that Todoroki could think so ill of the woman, however tangentially, was incredibly insulting.

Saki lunged forward, murder in her glowing scarlet eyes. The blonde was going to murder that half-and-half son—

Izuku's hand whipped out and gently landed on the attacking zombie-girl's head, stopping her cold. A few head pats were all it took to calm the delinquent back into a semi-non-homicidal state.

"Your efforts…" Todoroki continued as if he hadn't almost been mauled by an angry blonde zombie, "Are too extreme for one of your status. It's like you're purposefully showing off to declare you're better than everyone else."

Fumikage and Kyouka felt a beastly emotion slither through them in that moment, the gothic rock pair only a hairsbreadth away from assaulting their errant classmate for his comment. It was one thing to 'play rough' during the festival, but to verbally attack someone with no provocation?

"Amazing…" Izuku said, shaking his head at the heterochromatic teen, "Every word of what you just said was wrong."

Todoroki blinked, not having expected such a blasé response to his accusation. Where was the yelling? The denial? The admission?

"I'm not better than anyone else," Izuku continued, vehemence emboldening his words. "And I'm not the son of some villain either. I'm just a student like everyone else. A student that has the same rights as anyone else and should be given an equal chance to shine in this festival. You might not be able to see it from up on your pedestal, but people like me have the right to earn a place amongst the heroes too."

Tae leaned her head forward, the ravenette resting against Izuku's shoulder in a boneless show of encouragement.

"Unlike you, whose gift was accepted by everyone but yourself," Izuku continued, verve and intensity making the verdanette sound downright heroic, "I've had to struggle every step of the way. So I know I'm not better, but I won't let that stop me, not anymore. I'll show everyone that my power exists to make the world a better place!"

An unshakable sense of determination oozed from the young necromancer. It was honestly inspiring. Instead of awe, however, Todoroki could feel only seething rage at the verdanette, a single phrase derailing his thoughts.

"IT. IS. NOT. A. GIFT!" The scarred teen ground out from between teeth clenched so tightly they were close to cracking. Todoroki reached up and palmed a hand over his scar. "What my father gave me… it's nothing but a curse."

The unexpected vitriol from his mismatched classmate caused Izuku to flinch back, the absolute hatred too toxic to stand. Unfortunately, that was not the worst of what was about to come spilling out of the dual-colored teen.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you what a Quirk Marriage is?" Todoroki asked rhetorically. Seeing the slight shaking of heads to confirm, he continued, "Whatever you think you know, it's a hundred, no—a thousand times worse."

Someone behind Izuku gulped loudly, but the verdanette couldn't spare the time to turn and see whom. Pieces of the puzzle that was Shoto Todoroki that had always been missing were abruptly popping into existence, and whatever picture the young necromancer thought he'd see was growing infinitely worse than he'd ever feared.

"My mother was sold to my… father… for money and empty promises," Todoroki pushed on, spitting the 'F' word like it was a terrible curse. "She had the misfortune of being attached to the Quirk he decided to combine with his own to make an 'ultimate creation,' a superior tool strong enough to beat All Might where he'd always failed."

Tsuyu had grown an unhealthy shade of pale, green beginning to come in at the edges of the frog-girls body. She'd heard about eugenics operations like this from her mother plenty of times; their society almost bred this kind of behavior after all. When the strength of your Quirk was all that mattered, why wouldn't people with the means coerce or force others with complementary powers to breed with them? It was a sure way to rise socially in the fucked up hierarchy that ruled their lives.

"Until recently I don't think I saw my siblings more than ten times in the last eleven years," Todoroki admitted, pulling more gasps and now frowns from Izuku's group. "I learned to take a punch before I could write my own name. I was forced to eat too much, then too little, over and over again to keep my body at 'peak' condition."

The scarred teen seemed to have forgotten that he had an audience at this point. Even as his mismatched eyes stared into Izuku's emerald orbs, he was really staring into the abyss.

"My mother couldn't take the abuse after a while," Todoroki said, the hand over his scar pressing into the damaged flesh. "She had a breakdown and… and I was there and she… she saw my left side and she…"

The unspoken words were loud and clear to those gathered. Todoroki's mother had been pushed beyond the point of madness and had lashed out indiscriminately at the closest perceived threat. The unprovoked attack had obviously scarred the heterochromatic teen in more ways than one.

"Endeavor sent her away after that; he'd just gotten his perfect tool and then she'd gone and damaged it," Todoroki shook his head and dropped his left hand, coming back to the world and glaring once again at Izuku with a venomous look. "The last thing I remember of my mother is that boiling water… and her sobbing. So I won't ever use that man's power. I won't give him the satisfaction after what he's done."

The mismatched teen held up his right hand, eyes filling with resolve and determination as he gazed at the unassuming limb.

"I'll never be like him," Todoroki swore, "I'll reach the top, become number one, and I'll do it with only my mother's power!"

The heterochromatic turned back to stare Izuku square in the eye.

"So do you understand now Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, forcing himself back into his now obviously fake calm state, "I'm going to win this tournament. Forget those earlier setbacks, I'm going to beat you. There's no other way."

The scarred teen expected many things to happen after his declaration. He'd expected perhaps a firm but ultimately futile declaration of rivalry from the verdanette, or maybe his target cowering back in the face of his steadfast resolve to be the best if he were a lesser man.

What Todoroki got instead though was…

"Are you an idiot?"

The question may have been thrown with all of the honest confusion in the world, but to Todoroki it still felt like a kick to the balls.

"W-wha—?" The scarred teen was so thrown by the response he couldn't even manage to articulate his surprise.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo! So the Candy Cane Dickhead had a sad childhood!" Saki taunted, arms crossed as she snarled. "Guess what prick, there's a lot of people whose lives are more fucked up than yours. Get over yourself already!"

Whatever cap on his fuse Todoroki had managed to put into place blasted off at the blonde zombie-girl's words. Instantly he raised his right fist, the air temperature dropping drastically.

"How dare y—"

"She's not wrong, kero," Tsuyu interrupted the rant before it could begin, the frog-girl's natural monotone portraying a sense of wisdom onto her words. "You've had it bad it's true, but you're just too focused on yourself Todoroki-san. You're not the only one whose life has been hard. Many of us have also had to fight every day of our lives to overcome obstacles intended to shatter our dreams and break us down."

Izuku reached over and gave his girlfriend a supportive hug, the frog-girl visibly drawing strength from the gesture as she exposed her past.

"I think it's pretty obvious my Quirk is a Mutant-type right?" Tsuyu asked, getting a slight nod from the pissed off heterochromatic. "And on the surface, it's not one that lends anything special to the world of heroics either…"

Here Izuku had to disagree with his girlfriend, as rare as it was for her to be wrong. Off the top of his head, the verdanette could think of a hundred different ways the abilities that came with 'Frog' could be used to save people and combat villains. He'd have to make a mental note to have a talk with Tsuyu later, to make sure she no longer thought so little of her amazing Quirk.

"If I hadn't decided to take control of my life for myself, and overcome my supposed limitations…" Tsuyu paused to take a breath, the amphibious teen looking much lighter after releasing long bottled up feelings. "If I hadn't, I would've been saddled with a desk job at my mother's firm. I love her, but that is not the future I wanted for myself."

Todoroki clicked his tongue, clearly unimpressed with the tale. He could see no reason for the powerless to not learn to accept their place; after all, someone had to work the less glamorous jobs to keep society running. What confused the scarred teen was the frog-girl's description of her Quirk as basically non-Heroic. She couldn't have really believed that right, with her prowess? Had she not been trained at all before applying to UA? Was it all pure innate talent?

"You claim your genetics made your life hard, but I say you know nothing of what you say. Your genetics never drew the discrimination of the world around you," Fumikage stepped forward next, his feathers puffed due to his restrained anger. "You speak of an afflicted lineage, yet you exist in a society that's praised you from the minute you were born for being the 'Son of the Number Two.' Your abuse has been horrific, there is no doubt, but your stigma now is completely self-manufactured. There are those of us who are forced to carry burdens that are not our own, and would gladly set them down if only society would look passed our outer darkness. I—"

Going further proved too much for the raven-headed boy. Fumikage had suffered years of denigration and cruelty at the hands of those who saw him as a freak purely for how he looked. It had only worsened when it became common knowledge that he didn't look anything like his parents, where a shared mutation could've made his looks at least understandable. His father's feathers didn't extend passed his hairline, giving him ninety-five percent of a human body. Meanwhile, his mother looked completely 'normal,' with her Quirk allowing her to move through shadows.

The fact that his mother was a little… obsessed… with his father when they were younger… didn't help Fumikage's case. Many who knew the two elder Tokoyami saw the avian teen as some wicked result of some dirty and unholy union.

"You want to hear what a really horrible childhood sounds like?" Kyouka asked, picking up in the silence left by Fumikage so as to not allow the scarred teen a moment to counter. "Imagine trying to save a stranger and getting stabbed for it. And then, you don't even get a thank you in return. Imagine having no way of attacking or defending and still throwing your body over other defenseless people because you can't stand to see others get hurt. Imagine living every day with people just waiting for you to turn into a villain for something that was never your fault to begin with. Think about how it would feel to have everyone against you when you've done nothing wrong."

Kyouka shivered as she remembered the days she'd stalked Izuku, waiting for her chance to show her gratitude to the verdanette who'd rescued her. The punk rock girl could still see the painful sight of the purest and bravest boy she'd ever met tackling the entire world by himself. In the face of his suffering, all the harsh criticisms she herself had faced for her alternate style of self-expression had felt like inconsequential annoyances. The cruel insults and taunts that followed her with words like 'butch,' 'tomboy,' or 'lesbian' had felt like paper cuts when she could hear her savior being verbally torn down day after day with accusations of being a freak of nature.

Comparing Izuku's childhood to Todoroki's… that was like comparing the punishment of Sisyphus to climbing a mountain.

What? She liked reading the classics.

"Kyouka-chan?" Izuku was… confused, and not a little concerned. His friend had just described his life, not hers. "How did you—"

"Lily thinks Mr. Candy Cane should be grateful he's still alive," Lily said, stepping forward. The littlest zombie wanted to give melting the heart of the heterochromatic a try. "As long as you're alive, Lily's knows you can still do good for people, and still make up with your mommy."

Already at the end of his rope, Todoroki didn't appreciate that particular nerve being stepped on, especially in a lecture from a child.

"What do you know about suffering?!" Todoroki roared, having enough of all the sharing. "A child like you? What the hell—"

The scarred teen's jaw snapped shut with a click! But it was already too late. How could he forget who he was yelling at?

The red-eyed child, the one with the purest smile he'd ever seen but a past so dark he'd literally been too afraid to dig into it, darted away with tears in her eyes to hide behind Midoriya. It made sense since he was her creator.

Oh God…

He'd just yelled at and demanded to know what a dead kid could know about suffering, and not just any dead kid. For the first time in his life, Todoroki couldn't imagine how HE could know more torment than someone else… especially this child in particular who'd suffered an agonizing end at the hands of a horde of degenerates… with no salvation in sight…

Todoroki's eyes widened and he froze, but it was still too late.

Across from the scarred teen, Izuku glared back with a baleful stare of his own that was much, much worse than anything Endeavor had ever looked at him with.

"All this time you've claimed you're not your father's tool, that you'd be nothing like him," Izuku said lowly, anger overflowing with every word. "All I see right now is the spiteful second coming of Endeavor himself, an updated copy who's been using his mother's power exactly like a tool. Congratulations, she must be so proud of you."

Todoroki reared back as if struck, the heterochromatic teen's chest aching like it never had since the night he'd gained his scar. His soul cried out in despair, as he examined his obstacle's hurtful words and for all the worse they rang true.

"Let's go!" Izuku snapped out, turning away from his traumatized classmate and giving his friends, girlfriend, and partners a kind smile. "My match is first and I really need to go to the bathroom before I go out there."

And just like that, all present turned their backs on the Son of Endeavor.

Seconds passed, but eventually Todoroki was able to reboot his mind after that terrible revelation. When he finally blinked back to the world of the living, the scarred teen was seeing red.

 _Meanwhile, UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Computer Mainframe Room…_

"What. Happened?" Nezu asked, all cheer gone as the principal barely contained his fury.

"It looks like the randomizer program was tampered with," Aizawa replied, taping away at one of the nearby terminals. "Someone fixed all the matches to be in this particular order. I can't imagine why…"

The unexpected sarcasm fell flat, but then Nezu at least had to give his normally stoic teacher props for attempting to lift the mood. Nonetheless, the Quirked animal gave a low growl at what he was seeing from his own terminal.

Fixing matches was nothing new. Every festival, in every year, there were two at most that were set up to either increase the hype of the tournament or delay a disqualification. If they didn't, then more often than not promising students would be randomly selected to compete against opponents that completely outclassed them. And that outcome helped no one.

To ensure the fights were somewhat fair, at least in the beginning, they'd tweak the placements. That way even if said students still lost, at least they'd have had a chance to shine, which they'd otherwise have missed out on. Was it completely honest? No. Was it necessary for the betterment of his students? Nezu believed so.

By his orders, only two matches had been approved for pre-setup in this year's First Year Festival. Midoriya-kun and Shinso-kun needed to be introduced to each other, and Kirishima-san and Tetsutetsu-san needed to realize that they were going to have to expand their horizons if they wanted to stand out.

Only one of his selections had been respected. To make matters worse, in a complete inversion of his beliefs many more matches had been set up exactly opposite of his rule of fairness.

"Found it!" From behind the line of massive supercomputer servers that rested in the room Power Loader popped out, an unassuming thumb drive held between two metal fingers. "This little jobby was plugged into the server designated to control the randomizer. No doubt it's got a viral program that plugged right into the school's contingency battle selector.

The already chilly air in the computer room dropped considerably.

Nezu had the sudden and all-consuming urge to utterly purge the Board with Holy Fire.

"We can't allow this travesty to continue," Nezu said, the principal's little body shaking with animalistic fury.

"Unfortunately…" Aizawa drawled as he pulled out his phone and checked the time, "It's too late to do anything now without setting off a panic."

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

 **"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! IT'S THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT! YEAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Present Mic's jubilant voice filled the stadium, catching the air on fire with energy and excitement. Those not in back their seats made haste to return with snacks and drinks in hand. They moved quickly, but not too crazily… after all, this was traditionally only the warm-up fight.

Every year, the first fight was normally dedicated to the weaker competitors, those who miraculously made it into the third round against expectation. The civilians were happy to believe this was done so they could have plenty of time to properly sit down and get situated for the rest of the tournament. The Pro Heroes, on the other hand, knew it was arranged this way so that those with less combat-oriented Quirks and skills would still have an opportunity to showcase their abilities and determination.

All the same, regardless of who won the first match, the competitor in question almost never reached the semi-finals.

From opposite tunnels across the arena, backlights burst on in a shower of sparkling illumination. Walking into the light three figures emerged, one from one tunnel, and two from the other. Instantly, murmurs began to spread across the stands.

 **"COMING THROUGH THE SOUTHWEST GATE IT'S A MEMBER OF GENERAL STUDIES COURSE! WITH A PROFILE SO LOW I HONESTLY WASN'T AWARE HE'D MADE IT THIS FAR AND SPORTING A FACE SO CREEPY ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE… IT'S HITOSHI SHINSO!"**

Midnight's eye twitched. The R-Rated Heroine had to call upon all of her years of experience hiding her true feelings to not show her irritation at her blond friend's words.

Shinso, his purple hair still frozen skyward and the bags under his eyes deeper than ever before, stepped out and onto the elevated platform that was the ring. The tired-looked teen scoffed as his introduction echoed through the stadium.

Of course he'd make it this far. Of course he still wouldn't be noticed. But that was okay; this was his way of doing things. If he were an unknown, that would make demonstrating he had a power capable of dethroning even those rumored to be invincible all the more impactful.

That didn't make the violette feel any less guilty about how he'd gotten to where he was though.

The pretty pink girl he'd Brainwashed in the second event hadn't been his first choice. He'd had to target her out of desperation more than anything. When that redhead with the shark teeth had come stomping his way and growled he'd panicked, and then before he knew what had happened he'd gotten two members of 1-A under his thumb.

But the beastly guy? He'd been his first choice. The 1-B student had been big, strong, and menacing. It had been a rather fortunate accident that the guy had come closer to investigate why the redhead had been first yelling then totally silent.

After the cavalry battle had ended, and he'd missed his chance to apologize to the 1-B member, Shinso had made sure to profusely do so to the redhead and the pinkette. Fortunately, he was shrugged off when he'd made it clear he hadn't been flirting with the pink girl or planning to make the two do anything illegal.

 **"AND COMING THROUGH THE NORTHEAST GATE IT'S A STUDENT OF THE HEROICS CLASS 1-A! HE POSSESSES A DETERMINATION SO INTENSE THAT EVEN DEATH ITSELF REFUSES TO TOUCH HIM, IT'S THE MONSTER OF UA HIMSELF! IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

For once fed up with Mic's showboating, Midnight tapped her communication bead and called Eraserhead.

Meanwhile, Izuku and one of his zombie-girls had stepped into the ring. The emerald necromancer didn't wave to the audience, but the audience didn't cheer too loudly for him either so it was a mutual exchange.

 **"AND BY HIS SIDE… THE ONE! THE ONLY! THE LEGENDARY! TAE YAMADA!"**

This time there was absolutely no cheering from the audience, only suspicious and confused murmuring. By now, the public at large believed they were aware of just who Izuku was and the level of carnage his monstrous creations could unleash should they go berserk. And while none present could deny UA was the best school for someone with a Quirk like his, one that needed to be controlled at all costs, many were still wondering why the 'Monster of UA' was being allowed such aid.

Amongst the heroes watching, both in the stadium and throughout the world, opinions on the match fell into two camps. Those who truly believed in heroic duty and the ideals of heroism saw the fight as the perfect way for both competitors to show what they were made of in a controlled environment. These heroes also found it commendable that someone with a Dark Quirk was doing his best to become a hero, even against the stigma they knew he'd faced in their society.

The other type of heroes… well, they at least admitted that having a coworker who could control such dangerous creatures as these zombies had proven themselves to be would be a fantastic asset in the field.

For Shinso himself…

 _'Just like auntie told me,'_ the violette thought as he watched his opponent grow tenser the longer the whispers and murmurs continued. _'The old fucks really want Midoriya out of the tournament ASAP.'_

Due to his… upbringing… Shinso had what many would consider an unfair connection to a certain staff member of UA. While keeping the information vague when needed, his source had made the violette aware of how many saw his opponent, even among the UA faculty. He could relate though, having lived through similar circumstances to a degree. In fact, had it not been for his auntie, the insomniac was sure he'd still be facing such discrimination even here, at Japan's premier hero school.

 **SLAM!**

The sound of a door slamming, empowered by the stadium's speaker system, interrupted everyone's thoughts.

 **"Did you just call one of my students a monster?!"**

The normally calm and collected gravel of Eraserhead's voice didn't sound so put together as he spat the accusation for all to hear. To be fair, the notorious teacher of Class 1-A was justified in being upset.

 **"It's just a moniker I swear!"**

 **SLAP!**

 **"GAHAA!"**

The antics of the longtime friends were enough to ease the suspended mood of the public with laughs and applause. With that, Midnight took her place near the ring to start the battle.

 **"Competitors Midoriya and Shinso,"** Midnight called out, quieting the stadium as if she'd hit the mute button. **"Before we begin, remember the rules: No lethal damage. No attempts to maim or otherwise permanently injure your opponent. And, if either Cementoss or I call for a stop to the match, you WILL stop at once. Our word is final. Understood?!"**

Both students turned to nod at the 18+ Only Heroine. Privately, Izuku snorted. He knew that the 'no maim' rule had been directed at him because of his partners.

Shinso, on his side of the ring, took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The violette knew what he had to do, and honestly, if he'd been facing any other competitor than Midoriya he'd have had no issues proceeding as planned. However, being born with a Dark Quirk himself, the tired teen knew that the verdanette across from him was probably one of the few who could actually relate to him.

The victory he was about to achieve would leave a foul taste in his mouth. He just knew it.

But there was no other way. If Shinso wanted to be a Hero, then he had to win today… no matter what.

 **"Ready?"** Midnight purred, taking one last glance between competitors. The R-Rated Heroine pushed back the lump in her stomach with all the professionalism years of teaching had given her. She couldn't afford to show favoritism here. Not now. **"BEGIN!"**

Izuku raised his arms, readying himself to take a boxing stance. Before he could complete his setup however, Shinso did something completely unexpected that made him pause.

The violette extended his right hand out, open palm, a small smile tugging at the corner of his exhausted facial features.

"Hey Midoriya!" Shinso greeted loudly, causing the young necromancer to blink in confusion at the unorthodox first move, "Let's have a fair fight, alright?"

Surprised, Izuku felt himself relax, even returning his opponent's smile. Finding a friendly face in the third event of all places had thrown him for a loop, but the verdanette would gladly accept anyone non-hostile to his existence that he could find.

Shinso felt his stomach churn violently at the trusting smile that had bloomed across his opponent's face. The tired teen hoped that after this was all over he'd have a chance to apologize to the verdanette. Who knew, maybe he really could be friends with this other Dark kid. Afterward.

"Sure!" Izuku replied good-naturedly, going to stick out his own right hand, "Sounds good to me."

The conflicted violette sprung his trap as soon as the words had left the green-haired teen's mouth. In the back of his mind he could feel his Quirk slither out and take root.

"I'm sorry about this…" Shinso murmured as Izuku sagged like a puppet with its strings cut, eyes vacant, "I really am…"

 **"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! DID MIDORIYA JUST GIVE UP? IS THE BATTLE ALREADY OVER?!"**

Present Mic's incredulous announcing echoed the utter confusion of the festival's audience. No one had any idea of what just happened.

 **"If you'd read the competitors' files like you should've you'd know that this is Hitoshi Shinso's Quirk in action. Brainwashing is incredibly versatile and extremely powerful. In fact, the only reason this kid didn't make the initial cut into Heroics was because the practical exam is illogical and ill-suited to test non-combative Quirks."**

Ever the voice of reason and sanity wherever Present Mic was concerned, Eraserhead's additional commentary shed a little light onto the situation unfolding in the ring.

"Now…" Shinso said, raising his voice to be heard over the low buzz of the stadium's crowd. This was it, his moment to win the match and take command of his own future. "Turn around, take your partner, and walk off out of the ring."

…

…

…

It only took a moment for the violette to realize something wasn't right.

Izuku wasn't moving.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?!" Shinso shouted, louder than before. The sick feeling in the violette's gut now had nothing to do with using his Quirk on an unsuspecting opponent. "I told you to Walk. Out. Of. The. Ring!"

Silence.

Not a twitch, not a flinch.

Definitely no stepping…

 **"However, no matter how formidable Shinso's Quirk is… he still made a mistake."**

Eraserhead's words echoed from the stadium's speakers just as Shinso heard it.

Growling.

Right next to the 'Brainwashing'-user's side.

"GGGGRRRRRRR…"

Shinso had been so focused on Izuku, he hadn't kept his eyes on anything else. And now…

Tae was right by his side.

 _Meanwhile, [Unknown]…_

Izuku blinked, and suddenly found himself in the arena, alone.

Totally. Alone.

Looking around, the verdanette realized Shinso had disappeared. So had Midnight and Cementoss as well.

To the young necromancer, there was only a thick fog around him so heavy he could hardly see beyond the edges of the ring. His mind crunched what he knew, and there was only one answer.

Fuck. He'd fallen for some kind of trap.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked out loud for no particular reason. His lonely voice was better than the eerie silence of this place. Whatever it was.

 **Inside.**

Ice shot down Izuku's spine as he turned to see… himself, eyes blazing an unholy scarlet so bright they glowed like hot coals.

Cursed Blood.

"And what does that mean?" Izuku asked, not exactly understanding any more about his situation from that non-answer. The only thing he did know was that he wasn't in any mortal danger since neither Midnight nor Cementoss had stopped the match.

 **Disconnection. Subversion.**

Izuku blinked, and a mental image of himself standing, unmoving and dead to the world, flashed through his mind's eye.

For an instant, Izuku felt the oily fingers of panic crawl up from the depths he'd banished them to. He didn't know what do to. If he couldn't regain control his body, then Shinso would surely just push him out of bounds. Even if he didn't, his lack of response would definitely be enough for Midnight to call the match in the violette's favor.

Options. Options… Shit he didn't have too many—

 **Control?**

Izuku came back to himself and stared at the avatar of his Quirk. Was that sinister force really suggesting what he thought it was?

 **Surrender. Control?**

Could the verdanette risk such a thing? If Cursed Blood took the reins, then there'd be no doubt he'd win the match. But Shinso… Memories of the USJ flickered before Izuku, reminding him of the ruthlessness of his Quirk in battle. Was sticking it to the Board and UA's sponsors really worth risking another student's life?

"No," Izuku answered. Better to face defeat than live with the guilt of hurting an innocent.

The avatar of Cursed Blood didn't seem upset at all that its petition had been denied. In fact, it didn't move at all.

 **Then. AWAKEN.**

Gasping, Izuku reeled back, a momentary feeling of utter agony enveloping his entire body as if his blood had caught fire for a second. Blinking, the verdanette quickly gathered he'd returned to the real world. What had happened while he was—

 **"OI! OI! OI! SHOULDN'T SOMEONE STOP THAT THING BEFORE THE MINDFLAYER BITES THE DUST?!"**

The frantic announcing of Present Mic bounced against the stadium walls and slammed into the verdanette's ears. He could hear the crowds in the stands beginning to freak out as well.

Focusing, Izuku saw a brutal sight, the cause of the Voice Hero's uneasy questioning.

There, over on the other side of the ring, Tae had Shinso held high in the air with a single hand. The undead was seemingly crushing the violette's windpipe as she held him aloft.

Shinso was kicking and thrashing, looking for all the world like a man fighting for his life. In truth, the tired teen had long since shot straight passed panicked and was now edging through utterly terrified. He could see black spots beginning to crawl along the edges of his vision, although he'd have been able to see more if his gaze wasn't fixated on the searing rage being glared into him by the red eyes of the zombified ravenette currently strangling him.

 **"To be clear, no matter what it looks like, Izuku Midoriya's partner, Tae Yamada, is NOT attempting to murder Hitoshi Shinso. Had that truly been her intention, the kid would've already been dead."**

In their pressbox, Present Mic turned a slack-jawed look of utter disbelief to his friend. The blond shivered as he saw the normally unflappable underground hero rubbing one of his arms as if remembering an old war injury.

Back down in the ring, Midnight had hurried forward to make sure Tae didn't go too far.

 **"Competitor Shinso,"** the 18+ Only Heroine called out, close but refusing to intervene while the match was still going on, **"Do you yield?"**

The uneducated civilians looked on in horrified confusion, although most of the Heroes in the stands understood what they were seeing. As terrible as the situation appeared to be, the red-eyed ravenette was only using a submission hold. It was scary as all hell, but it shouldn't be lethal.

That didn't stop Midnight's worry from intensifying as the purple-haired teen still had yet to give up. It was tearing at the ravenette's heart to stop the match, but she just couldn't. If she did, she ran the very real risk of destroying the boy's pride.

Izuku sighed. He should've expected something like this might happen if he was disconnected from his partners again. That brief moment back on the first day of school was still burned into his mind after all.

"It's okay Tae-chan," Izuku said, willing his thoughts and feelings through the bond he shared with his first partner. Tae stopped growling immediately, snapping her head around to take in the sight of her Master, safe and sound. The undead ravenette did not, however, release her hold on Shinso. "You can let him down now."

And just like that, the 'Brainwashing'-user was dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Tae instantly jogged over to Izuku's side, an adorably blank demeanor to her that the public couldn't reconcile with the image of the raging undead monster they'd witnessed only moments ago.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Izuku apologized softly to the zombie-girl as he gave her head pats, "But I'm okay now, so don't worry."

While the verdanette continued reassuring the once more vacantly gazing Tae, Midnight had rushed forward and knelt down beside Shinso, flicking her hand mic off as she did so that her words wouldn't be broadcasted to the entire world.

"Hito-chan," the R-Rated Heroine breathed, all traces of confident seductress gone from the voluptuous ravenette, "Can you continue? I can call it now if you can't. Don't push."

The recently choking violette shook his head, gasping as he tried to take in as much oxygen as possible. His heart was pounding so loud he almost couldn't hear what was being asked.

"I… ack… I can… Haaa… I can do it!" Shinso grit out, doing his best to sound brave, like a true Hero, as he forced himself to his knees.

Worried eyes of sky blue looked over the struggling violette one more time before nodding back. Midnight stood up and took a few steps back before flicking on her hand mic. Before she spoke, the 18+ Only Heroine cast a silent plea to the now waiting Midoriya still on his side of the ring.

Equal parts confusion and gratitude flooded the ravenette as she caught the infinitesimal nod the verdant necromancer gave back. For whatever reason, he was willing to give Shinso room to recover.

 **"Competitor Shinso has chosen to continue to fight!"**

Midnight's declaration was met with supportive cries and cheers that would've shaken the rafters if the stadium had had any.

It took an entire minute, but eventually, Shinso managed to muster enough energy to stand. Throughout that entire sixty seconds, the violette heard every cheer, every whistle, every supportive cry of his name… and it all made him sick. To him, it felt like the men and women in the stands weren't rooting for him, but against Midoriya.

He was going to have to apologize so hard after this fight was over…

Seeing his opponent now standing at the ready, Izuku decided it was time to take action.

"Tae-chan," the verdant necromancer said sternly, giving Shinso the seriousness he deserved, "Removal. Throw him out of the ring."

Shinso barely had time to understand what had just been said before the zombie-girl was in front of him again. Reaching down, the ravenette latched onto his left foot and PULLED.

The strength of the undead ravenette was so great that the violette had no choice but to follow his body's momentum and fall to the ground again. This time, however, the tired teen refused to give up.

While Tae began to drag him toward the edge of the ring, Shinso concentrated on everything he'd learned and lashed out.

Horse kick.

Elbow strike.

Jab.

Punch.

Shinso unleashed every move he could think of on the undead ravenette as she dragged him. He even used his other leg and arms to break the limb holding onto his left foot. Unfortunately, while it was a valiant effort, it was ultimately futile.

Even though the violette could hear the snapping of bones and the thuds of his strikes landing solidly, Tae never broke her stride as she marched. Even the broken arm didn't faze her.

And then, it was over. Shinso's world spun one last time as he was flung out of bounds like he weighed nothing at all.

 **"And the winner of the first round is…"** Midnight paused, frowning as she caught not a few expectant gazes from the general public that were clearly waiting for her to disqualify the verdanette. Idiots. **"IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

The lack of cheering as he was announced victorious hardly bothered Izuku, he just waved to his classmates he'd caught sight of in the stands. Most of them waved back.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Class 1-A Seating Box…_

Mashirao Ojiro glared down at the waving necromancer with disdain. The tailed teen's thoughts grew darker with each passing minute.

 _'This irresponsible idiot!'_ Ojiro roared into the furious storm that was his mind, _'You almost let that thing kill a student! Do you even care about other people?!'_

The more the martial artist watched his classmate in action, the more he realized he absolutely loathed the verdanette's Quirk. Midoriya himself might not have been such a bad guy, but he put far too much faith in his control over his undead abominations. As everyone had just witnessed, all it took was for him to be removed from the picture and the things would go feral.

 _'Healing is one thing, but there's nothing heroic in using your powers like that…'_ Ojiro continued to rant internally as he stood up to leave the stands and head towards the ring. _'It looks like someone's going to have to teach you how a real hero does it, how a real hero fights!'_

The tailed teen knew how the brackets were organized; he wasn't stupid. Once he took out the 1-B non-threat, he'd be allowed to face Midoriya in a sanctioned match and go all out on the necromancer.

 _'But I might give you a little bit of a break,'_ Ojiro mused as he entered the tunnel leading to the arena floor. _'You did remove the true hidden monster in the tournament. I don't know who the hell Hitoshi Shinso is supposed to be, but his Quirk… THAT needed to be removed way before he weaseled his way this far.'_

Ojiro cut his thoughts off before he fell into darker thoughts, shuttering memories of a lost match that cost him so much more before they could overwhelm him.

It would be perfect. His fight against Midoriya would be the perfect stepping-stone to avenging his Master; to showing the world that the true power of martial arts could conquer even the darkest of enemies.

And then, one day, one day soon, he'd be ready to hunt that bastard down and make him pay.

 _Roughly One and a Half Minutes Later, UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

 **"AAAAAAAAND IT'S OVER FOLKS!"**

Present Mic just couldn't help himself sometimes…

"Would you kindly surrender?" Pleaded the gentle voice of Ibara Shiozaki to the upside-down martial artist she had caught in her vines, "I really do not wish to further harm you."

Laughter.

Mockery.

Burning shame.

Ojiro couldn't believe it was happening again. This couldn't be happening! This SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

"Fuck. No," Ojiro spat, the vines constricting him, tied in intricate Kinbaku knots, tightened as his captor flinched at his vulgar language. "I'll never give up!"

The tailed teen struggled against the thorny vines, but with both of his arms and legs locked into place and bent back as far as they could go, his movements were ultimately inconsequential. Even the martial artist's tail had been restrained in the beautiful rope-style.

Shiozaki turned a worried gaze toward Midnight, the religious heroine-in-training hoping the proctor would reason with the blond for her.

Instead, the R-Rated Heroine was looking back at her with a look of shock and… interest?

 **"Competitor Ojiro,"** Midnight called, breaking the charged staring contest to turn to the captured boy, **"Can you continue?"**

"I CAN!" Ojiro screamed, red-faced due to either embarrassment, anger, or all the blood rushing to his head. "I just… need a minute!"

 **"Mashirao Ojiro possesses a highly developed close combat ability he naturally pairs with expert motor coordination. As a martial artist, however, his chances against this type of opponent, one with ranged abilities, were slim to none. Under different circumstances, I'm sure we could've had a much better showcase to enjoy his techniques."**

Hearing his own homeroom teacher spell it out seemed to only infuriate the tied-up martial artist even more.

"Just…" Midnight paused, deciding to speak directly to Shiozaki instead of into her mic, "Just throw him out."

The religious teen sighed and directed her vines to carry her restrained opponent over and out of bounds. When the tailed teen was no longer over smoothed cement and instead had grass tickling his nose, Shiozaki cut the binding vines leading to her captive, resulting in Ojiro dropping to the ground and a new hairstyle for her.

"And see me after the tournament is over missy," Midnight added before Shiozaki could walk away, causing the vine-haired girl to shiver in abject fear. "I promise I won't tie you up for long."

As the stadium reverberated with the laughter of the callous and inconsiderate, others were more focused on what they'd just learned about a certain verdant necromancer.

"Damn it!" Musashi cursed under her breath, the woman nearly punching the railing she'd been resting on. "If only that monster had gone just a little bit further…"

To an inexperienced eye, while the undead had appeared to have gone completely feral when it attacked the purple-haired kid, its level of violence had still been within acceptable levels believe it or not. Frustratingly, that meant she and her partner were still not allowed to approach it for acquisition.

"Don't lose faith my dear!" Kojiro chirped, mopping the floor where a careless brat had dropped a mixture of soda and popcorn. "That religious nutjob is up next. If she tries something crazy like say… and exorcism or something… well, who knows? Maybe then we'll see something… unholy enough to intervene."

It might've been wishful thinking, and Kojiro might've just been trying to make her feel better, but Musashi was more than ready to latch onto anything resembling hope at this point.

"That was…" Nyanta muttered while keeping a sharp eye on Izuku, "A lot of intelligence for a supposedly brain dead zombie…"

For a moment, the diminutive field supervisor feared his simple assignment was far more complex than he'd been led to believe.

…

…

…

Nah… It would've been impossible right? If the Yamada girl was actually awake, and just acting, then that would mean that the Midoriya boy's Quirk was actually capable of bringing back the dead to such a degree that the hitherto joking moniker of necromancer was in reality too close to the truth for comfort.

Some distance away from the trio, a "hero" wreathed in hellfire had ignored the second fight entirely. Instead, he'd been going over the notes he'd taken down on a specially designed fireproof notepad.

"Resistance to mind control…" The depraved grin that parted the flames covering the "hero's" face a truly disturbing sight to see. "Good, good! Now, show me what else you can do in a real fight. Show me what you can offer to my perfect creation."

* * *

 **Magnus:** The tournament has just started, and you can expect a lot of twists! If you continue to support us, we'll do our best to update faster, or, as fast as it is possible without dropping the quality.

 **The 0bservanc3:** The various omake generously commissioned by our current supporters will be ready and included in the next chapter. Stay tuned and consider becoming a Patron yourself! Just go to P-A-T-R-E-O-N and add "thewriterstwo" after the "/" in the URL.

* * *

 **Omake – What Really Happened**

Izuku Midoriya sighed as he walked up to the office of the Chief of the Musutufu Police Station.

"I can't believe those girls actually did it," the verdanette murmured to himself, standing awkwardly outside the office's door. "But I guess it's fair that I uphold my part of the deal now."

Only a week ago he and Saki had finally gone to meet her old gang, Doremi. The blonde delinquent had failed to mention that it was an all-female biker gang though, and needless to say its members hadn't been happy to see him on their turf. They'd all nearly suffered aneurysms when their old boss had called HIM boss.

At least they'd been considerate enough not to attack him, even if it was only on the technicality that he'd done the gang a 'solid' by bringing Saki back to them.

"Are you sure you can pull this off Boss?" Saki asked, grinning widely instead of looking at all worried, "Are you going to go all necromancer on their asses to get it?"

Originally, Izuku had wanted the girls to disband and return to their homes to repay the debt his 'returning' of Saki had accrued. Really, he'd just been thinking that he didn't want to have ties to active delinquents, you know, as a hero student. The ensuing argument that had threatened to break out had come to a shrieking halt as soon as the verdanette had learned that many of the girls weren't just runaways, but girls who'd been discarded or disowned from their families for a variety of reasons.

Thinking on the fly, Izuku had asked Saki if her old gang was good at anything besides being a nuisance, like guarding things.

The blonde's resolute 'YES!' had him sold, and in the next breath, the young hero-in-training had concocted a test to see if Doremi could be coordinated to keep an eye on someone, namely his mother. After the challenge had been issued, Izuku had had his doubts, but after getting all those reports from the gang's current leader Reiko Amabuki, who'd refused to go by her old family name of Kirishima, which was fine since it helped him keep her separate from his classmate, the verdanette had decided to give the girl's a better chance at proving themselves.

"No Saki, you know I don't use my Quirk like that," Izuku replied, grimacing at the challenge it was now his turn to tackle, "I'm merely going to… convince the chief. I'll get him to see this as a win-win for everyone involved… Somehow… I hope…"

Confidence diminishing by the minute at the prospect of fabricating a real home for a group of delinquents from thin air, the verdant necromancer knocked on the door.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later, Musutafu Police Station, Chief's Office…_

"So let me get this straight…" The Chief, who hadn't gotten any younger since the last time Izuku had been to the station, began, "You want me to just give a public beach to a gang of… biker girls?"

Izuku knew how it sounded, and he was asking a lot, but in his eyes, it was the right thing to do. The girls deserved a chance, and the beach needed more constant, effective care.

"Sir you and I both know that Dagobah is no longer a beach… again," Izuku retorted, trying to move around his frustration that all that hard work had been undone by careless idiots and lazy corporations. "It's common knowledge that after someone, a retired hero or maybe just a concerned citizen, cleaned the beach months ago people almost immediately started using it as their own junkyard again."

That's what really ticked the verdanette off. The beach had been a slice of paradise after that mysterious someone had cleaned it. But all it took was a few tourists littering before the dumping started up again almost overnight.

"Look, I know you have good intentions here, and I know Tsukauchi will vouch for whatever you're trying to do here, but come on," The Chief gestured, as if waving away the ludicrous idea. "Giving complete ownership of a public beach over to a bunch of street rats and delinquents? Isn't that a bit… you know?"

"Oi!" Saki jerked forward, the blonde unable to contain herself even as her Boss facepalmed. "These girls aren't run-of-the-mill delinquents you hear?! And they aren't rats either!"

"Three storefront windows smashed, a private vehicle vandalized, and numerous counts of illegal graffiti," The Chief countered, reading off his computer screen, "Your gang would cost more in paperwork than the repairs for the nuisances they've caused. It's not that they're liable to get into anything highly illegal, it's that they're more like a rowdy club of biker fans than anything. There's no way they'd be responsible enough to actually maintain the beach to code for any length of time."

Saki abruptly turned around, hiding her depressed face at having such a heavy truth slap her right in the ego. She'd died too soon; she hadn't had enough time to lead her girls into anything worth noticing. Even their street races hadn't been mentioned.

"That could work," Izuku said suddenly, snapping out of a thinking pose.

"Excuse me?" The Chief squinted in confusion, not following the verdant's internal brainstorm. "What could work?"

"WOT?!" Saki couldn't even speak properly she was so lost.

"Dagobah Municipal Beach Park could be given to the biker 'club' Doremi as a restoration project," Izuku explained, sounding sure enough of his idea that he actually got the Chief's attention. While Saki didn't look too happy at her gang being downgraded to a mere girly club, she held her tongue. "A social club could easily be given permission to adopt a derelict public space and turn it into their gathering hub. Keeping the zone clean would equal their continual payment for the space, and ensuring visitors no longer dumped their trash there would be their jobs. Everyone wins."

The Chief sat in his own thinking pose for a minute.

"I don't know…" the older man said, eventually looking unconvinced by the whole idea.

Seeing the chance for her girls to have their own turf slipping through their fingers, the blonde zombie-girl decided to get mean.

"Just drop it Boss," Saki said, a false look of defeat on her pale face. "I'm sure these donut-eaters are just too excited about having the beach and cleaning it themselves. They'd get to keep it clean themselves too, posting who knows how many officers as security to catch illegal dumpers. They'd never have a dull moment again, no wonder they don't want to give that up!"

Neither necromancer nor zombie-girl failed to notice the older man flinch and slowly pale as the undead delinquent continued speaking.

"We… we don't have the resources for that," the Chief admitted, shaking his head in denial. "A public beach is everyone's responsibility. The civilians in the area, those that live here, they're the ones that use the beach the most and should—"

"Riiiiiiiiight!" Saki interrupted rudely, "That's why every streetwalker and their pimp call the place the Dagobah Municipal Junkyard!"

There was a moment of silence as the Chief processed what had just been said. The man stared intently at the two youngsters, the room's temperature simultaneously dropping and skyrocketing as his face looked ready to explode.

The Chief was well aware of the beach's unfortunate situation. It wasn't the public's fault that a group of moderately connected businessmen were using the junkyard for their own ends and paying to keep civil services from getting near it. It wasn't the public's fault that the locals were too lazy to lift a finger to clean the place up themselves because it 'wasn't their job.' And with the rise in petty crimes and all the heroes running around stopping them, his officers had been spread too thin to do anything either.

Alright. He'd made his decision.

"I am NOT giving Dagobah to a group of small-time delinquents that should really still be in school," the Chief barked hotly, a chilling glare stabbing right at Saki before he turned back to his computer and began typing away furiously. "But, if it means THAT much to you, then YOU can have it Midoriya. You're a promising young man, a hero-in-training no less. All the rights and duties of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park are now yours."

"…What?!"

Izuku had asked for the right to manage the beach, not own it!

"I want that place crystal clear in a month," the Chief continued, sending a stack of forms to be printed by an archaic-looking fax machine in a corner his office. "And if it isn't up and running by then, either as a beach OR a club hub, then you can expect some heavy fines mark my words. Now Get Out!"

 _Outside the Musutafu Police Station…_

Izuku stood stock still, reeling from what had just happened. Luckily all it had taken was some asking around in the station to learn why he'd just had an entire beach dropped on his lap. Apparently Dagobah was a bit cursed, jumping from institution to organization to institution for over a decade, always landing back on the police chief's doorstep in the end. Giving him ownership had been the old man's way of making the whole mess his problem now.

While the time frame was a little on the short side, Izuku guessed if push came to shove he could always ask his classmates for some help. His only REAL problem now was…

"How the fuck do I explain this to my mother?"


	28. Sinister Special I

**Magnus:** Hello everybody! This time we bring you not a normal update, but the culmination of the requests we got from our dedicated supporters, our patrons. Thank you for your invaluable support! As a side note, this special update does not count toward the update ratio, so, there are still two more chapters for Cursed Blood before tackling Blessed with a Hero's Heart again. Please be patient!

 **Disclaimer:** This first special takes place the day before the start of the Sports Festival.

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 27.5 – A Sinister Special I**

 **A night to remember – For Lyruil**

To an outside observer, the fact that Kyouka Jiro and Fumikage Tokoyami, of UA's Class 1-A, had recently become closer might've come as a surprise. Indeed, those who didn't know that the two had tailed their mutual emerald-hued friend on his first date would be understandably flummoxed by the unexpected development of the tomboy musician deigning to spend any of her personal time with the dark, brooding edgelord. The punk rocker and the raven-headed teen themselves, however, hardly cared what others thought of them any longer.

And even though that totally-not-a-date spying mission had ended with Fumikage getting punched in the arm by a rather deeply flushed Kyouka due to Dark Shadow's tactlessness, the kiss he'd received only two days later more than made up for the misdirected aggression, all things considered.

That hadn't kept the avian teen from reprimanding the Quirk entity rather heatedly once they'd returned home however. Luckily, it seemed that a few head pats from Kyouka were enough for the normally vocal shadow beast to be willing to forget the whole ordeal.

"Art thou ready?" Fumikage asked, approaching the already street-dressed heroine-in-training that had been waiting for him at the edge of UA's campus. As he got closer, the avian teen realized that staring into the musical violette's deep eyes and basking in her mysterious semblance held a stronger allure over him than any amount of cheaply viewed flesh his old classmates' porn mags could ever have hoped to achieve. "Tonight we shall truly experience a revelry in the dark!"

Kyouka snorted, pushing down both her amusement at her more-than-a-friend's over-the-top mannerism as well as the flutter in her stomach at the double meaning his words could be taken to have. Actually… that gave her an idea…

"So, you're saying we're going to have sex tonight?" The musical heroine-in-training asked, smirking as the casually dressed, calm and collected Fumikage immediately fell into a flustered state. Watching him fall apart was probably the only thing allowing Kyouka to keep her own reaction under wraps; that had sounded like such a better joke in her head. How was it fair she was feeling embarrassed now? Reaching out, the punk rocker gave the panicking bird boy a harmless punch to the shoulder. "Chill out, I was just kidding. I know that's not what you meant Fumi."

Fumikage sputtered. That pet name again…

The normally broody hero-in-training wanted to believe that the butterflies he now felt in his stomach were just a product of Dark Shadow laughing at his embarrassment. It would be such a simpler explanation.

The raven-headed teen was no fool. He'd known that their earlier kiss… his first kiss… had just been retaliation against the idiocy of their classmates going too far. Kyouka's actions hadn't meant anything deeper than a 'fuck you' at the time, and he'd been completely understanding, even flattered, that someone had felt the urge to defend him for once. But…

The memory of it… Her soft lips against the strange paradox that was his hard-while-also-soft beak…

It would be a lie if Fumikage said he hadn't wanted such a thing to happen again, only with a more serious and deeper meaning.

"So…" Kyouka trailed off, blinking as she belatedly remembered to pull out her smartphone and text her parents. It had totally slipped her mind to tell them that her not-boyfriend was taking her out to a concert tonight and she wouldn't be home until late. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

Fumikage took a second longer to openly stare before shaking himself from his stupor.

"Verily! After delving through the annals of the Interweb, I have succeeded in discovering a most perfect temple for a dark lady of thine own caliber!" Kyouka allowed a chuckle to escape then. If Fumikage was able to be his normally overly dramatic self, then the shock of her joke mustn't have landed too badly. "Hark, for the Dark Castle will be ou—"

A loud snort interrupted the avian teen midway through his… eloquent… reveal.

"There's no way?!" Kyouka couldn't help but laugh. He had to be joking. "Really? The Dark Castle?!"

There was no way on this Quirked green Earth that Fumikage Tokoyami, a high school student, got not one, but two tickets to one of Japan's most exclusive underground musical nerve centers. The place was practically a mecca for rising bands of a darker tone to make their debuts and or get scouted by talent hunters. Getting access was, by default, no easy feat for anyone. If you weren't lucky or talented enough to be an invited musician, then you HAD to find a way to get tickets. And that, that was almost impossible.

Tickets were usually sold out before events were even announced, a testament to the Dark Castle's popularity. And even if you were lucky enough to find some still on sale, the price alone would force you to trade an arm and a leg for even the nosebleeds.

So it would be beyond ridiculous if—

"Of course!" Fumikage boasted, revealing a pair of tickets pulled from one of his jacket's inner pockets. Kyouka was speechless at the sight of the solid black slips of stock paper. "The rigors involved obtaining these trophies… The horrors I was forced to face!"

Kyouka found herself silently nodding along, absolutely believing the avian teen must've gone through hell. Even her mother, as low-key famous as she was in certain circles, couldn't get last minute tickets for shows like the one tonight!

It was at that moment that Dark Shadow decided to slither out from Fumikage's stomach, a wicked grin slicing through the roiling darkness that made up the Quirk entity.

"Yeah, cause talking Ma into parting with them was SO hard…" Dark Shadow teased. "At least you managed to talk her down from her initial demands right? Just having as much fun as possible will be much easier than giving her grandbab—"

Fumikage, blushing so hard Kyouka swore she could see red through his feathers, pushed the Quirk entity down before it could speak any more embarrassing truths. Seizing the opportunity, the now impressed violette reached out and snatched the rare tickets up for a closer look.

"HOLY. SHIT!" Kyouka swore, loudly enough that anyone close by would wonder what was so amazing to elicit such a reaction. "Who'd your mom have to kill to get these bad boys?"

Fumikage hadn't just gotten Dark Castle tickets. He'd gotten premium Night Onyx tickets. These got you up close and personal with the stage no questions asked.

"Come!" Fumikage shouted, absolutely not dodging the question, "Let us depart! We cannot afford to miss… this revelry in the dark!"

With that, the avian teen grabbed hold of the free hand of the violette of his dreams and was off, fully intending to spend a memorable evening with her.

And maybe, just maybe, get another kiss.

 _Later, [REDACTED], The Dark Castle…_

Kyouka was beyond ecstatic. The musician in her was threatening to spaz out at returning to the holy land she'd only had the privilege of entering once before, when her mom had been performing for one of her old man's events. And truthfully, she couldn't remember much of that first visit, being too young to focus on much beyond the loud noise crashing into her untrained and delicate, Quirk-enhanced hearing.

All she could remember was that she'd been stuck with her old man up top, watching her mom and other performances as they'd nearly brought the house down.

Tonight though, she wasn't under anyone's watchful eye AND she was old enough to really enjoy the experience. Holy shit her accelerated heartbeat alone was proof enough to her that she was completely enamored.

There was absolutely no way it had anything to do with the raven-headed boy she was using as a wall to lean onto. No sir.

"Fucking A man! This is going to be so rad!" Kyouka did not squee in childish excitement, and she'd jack anyone in the throat who said otherwise. "Thanks so much for bringing me here Fumi! You rock!"

That pet name again.

Fumikage should've been… annoyed by it? Embarrassed maybe? All the raven-headed teen knew was that every time his companion said it, he felt warm.

"Anything for you," Fumikage said lowly, the avian hero-in-training only realizing he hadn't spoken softly enough when he noticed Kyouka's elongated earlobes, from where they'd risen up from behind him, freeze up for a moment before returning to their energetic writhing.

The owner of said jacks, face aflame, was glad that she was behind her more-than-a-friend at that moment. Wanting a little revenge for the way her heart had just skipped a beat, the punk rocker jerked her hips forward to jokingly strike at the edgy teen. Kyouka's mischievous look crumbled when she realized she'd basically just thrust her hips at a guy…

Oh fuck.

Well, playfully flirting wouldn't hurt… right? That's all it was… right?

"Hey guys!" Called out one of the Dark Castle's attendants suddenly. The Gothic Rock duo paused, slightly separating as if trying to hide something. The twenty-something young man, who sported tusks from his mouth and quills sprouting up and down his arms, walked over with a pleasant grin. "Before you go any further, please take these suppressants first. On the house of course."

Request made, the attendant gave Fumikage and Kyouka two plastic packets, the teens knowing that each contained a single pill.

It was inevitable, of course, that in a society where the majority of people wielded what were once considered superpowers that public events such as concerts and forums would employ a means to at least lessen the chances of an incident occurring. Quirk suppressants came in all shapes and sizes, not to mention intensities, from the near complete suppressors police used to single-use pills and patches that kept instinctual, subconscious, and or passive usage under control for a limited time.

It made sense that the Dark Castle would want to ensure fans couldn't go overboard during the intense concerts they put on. And lucky for the Gothic Rock duo, the label on the packets showed the pills inside were of a rather light variety, so neither had a problem with taking them.

There was a bit of a problem though.

"Do you have any beverages?" Fumikage asked, speaking like a normal person for once. It was important that he got his point across though; the dark teen knew that swallowing certain things wasn't the easiest for him with his head's avian physiology. "I'd rather not choke on this."

The attendant took a moment to take in the hero-in-training's features before nodding and sticking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Sure we do dude." Fumikage leaned over to look around the attendant. Behind the man was a table laden with cups of all sizes surrounding a large barrel with a rustic looking copper spigot. "Grab a beer and have fun."

The two UA students shared a look of surprise. They weren't exactly old enough to drink in public… not to mention they were also studying to be heroes.

"While we aren't necessarily that young…" Fumikage trailed off hesitantly, unsure of how to get his point across. He needed to do his best to circumvent stating their real ages while also avoiding a descent into vice and villainy by giving in. They couldn't afford to be caught participating in underage drinking after all, not as hero students.

And, okay, he also didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Kyouka.

"I won't tell if you don't," the attendant said with a wink. The man knew very well that teenagers like the two before him no doubt had at least a little experience drinking alcohol already; he did at their age anyway. And besides, the beer on tap tonight was light. "So don't worry about it yeah?"

In a rare moment of being completely out of his depth, Fumikage turned to his companion and sought advice on what to do.

 **GLUG! GLUG! GLUG!**

Kyouka hadn't hesitated and had stepped forward while Fumikage spoke with the attendant. Grabbing a cup, she'd filled it, dropped the pill in, and chugged the whole concoction down in no time, much to the surprise of the avian teen with her.

"GAAAH-HA!" The musically-inclined heroine-in-training sighed in delight as she finished her drink, "That was actually pretty smooth."

Seeing that his violettte companion had no problems with a drink, Fumikage decided to bite the bullet. Surely one cup wouldn't be so bad.

Right?

 _Much Later, Shizuoka Prefecture, Izu City, Jiro Household…_

The front door to the rather nice suburban home swung open smoothly, not fast enough to make a slamming noise but also not slowly enough as if trying to avoid making a sound. No one was trying to hide their entry into the otherwise silent home after all.

"MAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Kyouka exclaimed as she carelessly tossed her bag and jacket aside, "We need to do things like that more often. Seriously dude, why the hell didn't you tell us you could actually sing?!"

Cheeks flushed, Kyouka couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the memory of the bird-headed boy singing along perfectly with the bands up on stage. She also hadn't missed how his gaze would flicker back to her every so often.

He had acted just like a bird showing off for a potential mate.

At some points throughout the concert, Kyouka hadn't been sure what had made her heart beat faster, the music flowing from the stage or the personal show her raven-headed not-boyfriend had put on right next to her. For her.

"I assure you, my dark lady, this humble servant is more than just a simple bard," Fumikage said, internally cursing as he slipped into his dramatics to hide how nervous he felt. Forcefully dropping the act, the avian teen was thankful his dark feathers hid most of his blushing. "Give me a chance, and I promise I'll keep surprising you."

Unfortunately for the raven-headed teen, said dark lady instantly picked up on him dropping his usual speech pattern.

"Oh?" Kyouka whispered, shuffling away from her companion, a sly smile curling her plump lips as she looked back at him, "And how would you do that? You gonna take advantage of the fact my folks aren't home?"

Perhaps it was the alcohol, emboldening the normally shy at heart musician, but in that moment, the violette wanted nothing more than to push the buttons of the boy she was now alone with. She really wanted to see what would happen.

"Is that… is that a challenge?" Fumikage asked huskily, unable to tell what had intoxicated him enough to be so bold. The raven-headed teen stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter punk rocker while nibbling on the top of her earlobe.

Kyouka gasped, not only due to the unexpected move but also from the pleasure that shot through her at the feeling of her ear being played with. She'd known her ears were sensitive, but holy shit did Fumi's beak on her skin feel like heaven.

Oh, and his hard on. That both shocked and ignited her too.

The giggling escaped Kyouka again, bubbling up from her fluttering stomach and sounding decidedly more expectant this time.

"I. Dare. You…" Kyouka replied, turning around in the arms that surrounded her to lock gazes with the raven-headed teen who'd captured her in more ways than one. "I. Double. Dare. You…"

Slowly, the punk rocker stepped backward, trailing her fingers downward before latching onto Fumikage's hands as she led him out of the foyer, up the stairs, and into her room. The haze of booze and lust currently enshrouding the violette's mind drowned out all her normal hang-ups of being called butch for her personal space's decidedly un-girly musical decorations.

It felt nice not having to worry about that particular fear for once.

All the same, the two heroes-in-training were in no way sober. They were drunk enough to lose most of their inhibitions, but not too far gone that they didn't understand what they were doing, about to do, and why they were doing it.

The duo knew there was an attraction between them. They liked each other, and now, they wanted each other. And really…

Would it be so bad to fall in love with each other?

Would it be so bad to give in and have each other, right then?

As soon as the door to the musician's room had closed, it seemed like both teens suddenly became the clumsiest humans in the world. Removing each other's clothes felt like an eternal torture, and while eventually the two successfully undressed, Kyouka was left grousing that Fumikage's belt was pure evil while the raven-headed boy could only stare in wonderment at the garment in his hands, amazed that he now knew how bras worked.

And then Kyouka grabbed his dick.

Fumikage's knees buckled and fell back onto the bed behind him.

Holy shit.

It felt good. So good!

Shit now too tight!

"AH!" Fumikage hissed, instantly exhaling in relief when the death grip on his manhood relaxed as Kyouka flinched back at his sudden reaction.

When he found the willpower to sit up, Fumikage was met with a look of hazy guilt staring back at him.

"S-Sorry," Kyouka mumbled, blinking and looking away in shame. "I've… I've never… you know… d-done this… before."

Making a snap decision, Fumikage launched forward and grabbed the musical violette by her shoulders. Before she could do more than squeak in response, the raven-headed teen had twisted around and swapped places with the punk rocker.

Aizawa-sensei could never know he'd just used a move they'd learned in Heroics in the bedroom.

Scratch that, Aizawa-sensei never needed to know they were in the bedroom… together. Ever.

Shaking away that random thought, Fumikage stared deeply into the eyes of the girl now under him. Did it mean anything that his mind nearly went blank when he realized her eyes weren't black as he'd previously thought but a deep amethyst?

No, focus birdbrain!

"That doesn't matter to me," Fumikage rumbled, his plumage shifting pleasantly as he slid backward, nearly face down on the nubile body below him. "After all, as they say, ladies first."

Already befuddled by the alcohol and sudden position change, Kyouka had no chance to respond before her world exploded. Sitting there on her bed, the violette could only moan as she looked down to see she'd become the target of attentions she hadn't known her body craved.

Fumikage's beak-like mouth worked wonders on the entrance to her pussy, the strangely hard-yet-soft texture sending tongues of fire shooting from her lower lips to her brain. She felt feverish, as if she'd been set on fire but the coals were inside her and pooling lower and lower. Hungry flames throbbed through her veins, burning her with every war-like drumbeat of her heart.

Kyouka gasped sharply as the raven-headed teen began to leave little nibbles on her clit, sparking electrical bolts that ran up and down her spine. Her toes curled, her hands gripped her sheets, and the musician's brain nearly whited out. A tightness began to stack on top of the coals, the spring condensing more and more of her into it with every breath.

It was too much! Too much!

A thin tongue suddenly shot out, spearing through her folds and licking her insides all the way up to her center in one fell swoop.

"Fuuu—" Kyouka buckled and shattered and melted all at the same time, her world disappearing. "FUMIIIIIIII!"

The punk rocker's hips thrust upward, nearly dislodging the source of the pleasure that had caused the involuntary movement. A rapturous scream ripped through the air as Fumikage reached out and gripped Kyouka firmly around the waist, continuing his assault on her womanhood. Tongue and beak prolonged the explosions that rocked her to her core; meanwhile his hands busied themselves with caressing every inch of tantalizing flesh they could reach.

Kyouka couldn't tell how much time passed, a minute… ten? Every time she'd feel herself coming down out of the searing bliss she'd been sent into, another lick or prod would send her right back up. Each ascent left her more sensitive, and while it was an unimaginable pleasure without end, even her senseless mind could tell that eventually her sensitivity would increase to almost painful levels soon.

Struggling against the latest wave of white-hot ecstasy, Kyouka managed to rise up and shakily push against the cause of her heavenly torture. Her arms were weaker than a kitten's, but the act itself was just enough to snap Fumikage from his single-minded task. Realizing what he'd been doing, the raven-headed teen instantly stopped and sat back, worriedly taking in the sight before him.

Kyouka was a mess.

The violette was shaking, almost catatonic from so much carnal bliss constantly shooting through her inexperienced body. Her face was flushed beyond anything Fumikage had ever seen, the redness traveling all the way down to her perfectly sized breasts. Those beautiful eyes of hers hadn't quite rolled up, but she was definitely not seeing him as he gazed down at her. And if she hadn't grit her teeth at some point during the near painful ecstasy, he was sure her tongue would've even been lolling out.

Down below, there was so much wetness spilling from between Kyouka's legs that the sheets under her were soaked through, not that she could recognize that at the moment. Fumikage licked his beak at the sight, humming in satisfaction at the distinctly Kyouka-taste he could still catch a bit of.

The punk rocker meanwhile breathed deeply, taking in as much air as possible. Slowly, so slowly, she felt herself come back together as the aftershocks of so much pure pleasure so suddenly worked their way through her. Fumikage's blush deepened as he enjoyed the unintended side effects of such an action.

Bird head none-withstanding, he was a decidedly mammalian creature, and the violette's breasts were a work of art, perfectly sized and firm… they looked good enough to eat.

Anyone who ever dared say this woman wasn't a goddess from here on out could fight him… to the death.

Time passed, but neither teen really noticed. When Kyouka finally managed to fully come back to reality, Fumikage leaned down once more, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Was that okay?" The raven-headed man asked, unsure of himself even in the face of such visible evidence. How it looked to him didn't matter as much as the honest opinion of the young woman under him after all.

Kyouka scoffed, reaching out to wrap her arms around Fumikage's neck, pulling him down to her level.

"You about killed me there," the punk rocker joked, chuckling at the speechless, wide-eyed look that greeted her in return. "Maybe next time we work up to the mind shattering orgasms, okay? And give a girl a little warning would you?"

Fumikage sputtered, unable to accept that he'd just been explicitly told he'd rocked her world, and implicitly told they'd be doing this again… and they weren't even done yet.

At least, he hoped.

Taking a deep breath, Kyouka finally relaxed completely. Nodding at the question she could see in Fumikage's eyes, the musical heroine-in-training panted as the raven-headed man leaned in, kissing and licking at her breasts. Echoes of the insane bliss she'd felt earlier crackled through her as she felt her body reignite at the simple ministrations.

Paying special attention to Kyouka's nipples, Fumikage gently nipped at the fleshy peaks before deciding to move upward to the slim neck of the undeniably stimulated woman beneath him. Biting back a mewl, the punk rocker chose that moment to rejoin the action and make a move of her own.

She was done sitting back and just taking. No one would ever say that Kyouka Jiro never gave as good as she got.

Kyouka reached down and, softly this time, wrapped a hand around the… huge fucking weapon that had been pressing into her stomach this whole time! Holy shit. How the fuck had she not noticed Fumikage was packing heat when he'd been laying over her for so long?

He really had screwed her brains out hadn't he? And they hadn't even gotten past third base. Huffing, Kyouka shook away the flickers of embarrassment that tried to still her and began to rub the rock hard dick in her hand.

Up, down, up, down… Occasionally she'd throw in a brush across his balls, delighted at the shivers and groans her actions pulled from her companion.

Tensing, Fumikage sat back, taking himself from her hand in the process. Before she could wonder if she'd done something wrong, the raven-headed man had leaned forward again, brushing his beak across her overly sensitive earlobe.

"Are you ready?"

The whispered question sent another quake through the punk rocker.

This was it.

"Are you?" Kyouka threw back, lying back and opening herself up to Fumikage's gaze with a heated blush.

The raven-headed man swallowed thickly, but moved forward with a hungry gaze.

Fumikage positioned himself as best he could above the violette who'd come to mean so much to him, Kyouka again wrapping her arms around his neck in silent support. The two shared a deep and meaningful kiss, working together blindly to press manhood to womanhood.

Still mesmerized by their kiss, the Gothic Rock duo finally succeeded in pressing Fumikage's tip to Kyouka's pussy, the feeling electrifying their moment even more.

No words were exchanged; no attempt to define their feelings was made. The two merely pressed their foreheads together in silence and, after a moment, Fumikage put everything he had into thrusting forward.

"AAHOOWWW!

Instantly Kyouka's cry of pain sobered up the raven-headed teen.

"Kyouka!" Fumikage stilled, utterly distressed, "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

He tried to pull out, but Kyouka dug her nails into his back, hissing at the sudden motion.

"Stop!" The punk rocker grit out, biting back a curse. "Don't—Fuck, don't move!"

"B-But…!" Fumikage was at a loss. He had no idea what had happened, but down to his bones he felt like he SHOULD be doing something.

"Don't!" Kyouka warned again, "Just… don't move okay…?"

Still in obvious pain, the violette clearly regained more control of herself as the seconds ticked by.

"I knew the first time could hurt but…" Kyouka mumbled to herself, memories of 'The Talk' with her mother flashing through her head. What had happened? She hadn't been ill prepared. Hell, if the puddle she only now could feel under her was any indication, she'd been so wet she should've been fine! If it hadn't been her, then it must've been… "You went in too fast you animal!"

Of course, Kyouka wasn't really mad at Fumikage for his mistake, no matter what the tears in her eyes said. He'd done his best to please her from the start, there was no denying that. She'd chalk it up to the both of them being inexperienced virgins.

They'd figure it out.

Next time.

 _The Next Day…_

As had become the usual, Fumikage met Kyouka on the way to school, the two sharing a metro line since they both lived in the same general area of Shizuoka Prefecture. This usually gave the Gothic Rock duo a chance to talk as they walked the last few blocks to the gates of UA.

However, today was different.

With the clarity of the morning after, the two had realized they'd done way more than they should've. Under the influence of the alcohol provided at the Dark Castle—which was no excuse—they'd had sex. Even if they hadn't gone the whole nine yards, they'd still done the deed… mostly.

Neither could find it in themselves to regret what they'd done, but the air between them had definitely changed.

"Kyouka…"

Fumikage barely managed to force out the name of the girl who'd become his mate… even if she hadn't exactly known what she'd signed up for at the time nor accepted the role she didn't know she'd taken.

Quirk-affected physiological psychology made things more troublesome sometimes, that was for sure.

"What?"

The brusque answer wasn't what Fumikage had expected, although perhaps he should've.

The violette walking next to him at first glance acted as if last night hadn't happened. But to him, who'd become so tuned to her over the time they'd spent together, it was clear she was avoiding him for some reason.

"Can we talk about—"

"What? The mess?" Kyouka interrupted, striking out with a terse question of her own. Fumikage flinched.

He really needed to make things clear. He wanted to be with her.

Taking his silence the wrong way, Kyouka scowled darkly, rounding on the raven-headed teen.

"If you say you're sorry, I'll cut your balls off," the violette deadpanned, traitorous hands clenching white-knuckled onto the strap of her bag. "And if you ask me to forget it ever happened, I swear I'll kill you, heroics be damned."

The fact that she could speak such threats without visible anger made the words far more fearsome than if they'd been screamed.

"I… I was going to ask if you were alright?" Fumikage managed to confess, gathering his courage after feeling Dark Shadow roil in his stomach. "You were still hurting when I left. And I know I saw blood…"

Kyouka stopped.

She blinked a few times. Her thoughts faced a hard reset as reality for once beat her pessimistic expectations in the ass.

Fumi didn't want to abandon what they'd had, maybe had, what she'd feared they'd screwed up beyond repair with their inexperience. He was just… worried about her.

"Oh… okay…" Taking a deep breath, Kyouka finally turned to lock eyes with the avian teen who'd shared such an important milestone with her. "It… it doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks for asking."

The way Fumikage visibly relaxed at her words made Kyouka's chest warm.

"My folks threw a fit when they got home though," the heroine-in-training suddenly segued, shifting gears without warning as she returned to her normal persona. "They sniffed out the beer almost instantly."

Fumikage grew concerned. He knew what his father would do if he was caught coming home smelling like a brewery…

"Were you reprimanded?" The raven-headed teen asked. They were in that age-range that wasn't exactly forbidden from drinking, just highly discouraged. Every family was different though.

What was minor to some was grounds for being thrown out for others.

"My old man started up, yeah," Kyouka admitted as the duo resumed walking, "But I convinced him and mom that it was just because some asshole spilled his beer all over us."

Fumikage snapped his fingers, a puzzle finally finding its last piece.

"That explains the phone call Mother received earlier this morning, and why Father checked my clothes right after," Fumikage revealed. A look of apology crossed his avian face. "They didn't seem interested in bringing it up with me though."

As Fumikage had learned as he'd gotten older, his parents were by and large much more agreeable to giving their son more freedoms than restrictions. All he needed to do was always tell them the truth when asked and take responsibility for his actions. Even if they did suspect he'd been drinking at the concert, they weren't going to make a big fuss about it if nothing bad had happened because of it.

Kyouka hummed as she walked along. So Fumi's parents were pretty chill then? That was a relief to the musically inclined violette, maybe meeting them wouldn't be so bad. No, wait—The punk rocker turned away slightly to hide her blushing cheeks from her companion. She hadn't meant to think that.

Casting about for something to get her mind off of the dangerous topic it had slipped into, Kyouka remembered a particular moment from last night. In that moment, she decided that if she had to suffer embarrassment then her raven-headed companion had to as well.

"By the way, explaining the blood on my sheets went okay enough," Kyouka threw out, pausing a few seconds until she was sure she had Fumikage's complete attention. "I just told mom that you ravaged her virgin daughter, and she was more than happy to help me hide the evidence from my old man."

Fumikage froze, becoming petrified on the spot. Even through his black feathers it was clear to see the raven-headed teen had turned so pale it looked as if he'd developed vitiligo.

"AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The avian teen flinched back as Kyouka burst into riotous laughter.

"That's… that's not funny!" Fumikage finally shouted, realizing at least some part of the previous confession had been a hoax. "I think I just lost a few years from that!"

Kyouka continued laughing though, unable to stop. The look of sheer horror he'd given her, the boy who'd only a few hours ago hearly tongue-fucked her brains out and… almost… banged her, it was priceless.

"Stop it!" Fumikage growled in exasperation, even as he fought a smile at the angelic sight of watching the violette beside him enjoying herself. "I wanted to have a serious discussion you know!"

Kyouka waved a hand, seemingly banishing her giggles as she settled down. The occasional snort escaped, but the punk rocker had gotten herself under control within a few minutes.

"Fine! Fine!" The violette replied, "Whaddya want? I'll tell you now, you're gonna have to wait for another chance to fuck; my folks don't have date nights that often these days."

"I-I… I wasn't…" Fumikage managed to stop himself this time before he fell into yet another verbal pitfall. Steeling himself, the raven-headed teen stepped closer to the girl he wanted. "What I wanted to talk about… It's about us. You and me. As a couple. I wanted to make it offi—"

A warm, gentle hand on his beak interrupted the dark teen's heartfelt words. Fingers calloused by years of slaving away at mastering musical instruments and more recently months of hero training felt like heavenly silk on his paradoxical mandible. Looking down, his natural vermillion gaze caught on the kind amethysts staring up at him. They were more precious than any gem in existence.

"No."

That single word caused Fumikage's world to stop. The raven-headed teen's heart nearly plummeted, but there was something in those glistening amethysts that told him there was something else.

"At least…" Kyouka swallowed, nerves visibly rising as she shuffled in place, "Not yet…"

"Why?" Fumikage asked, honest tone conveying his willingness to respect the violette's choices, while the burning in his eyes did nothing to hide how much he ached for the acceptance of their union.

Kyouka looked away, a mix of guilt, nerves, and embarrassment radiating off of her lithe form.

"I still have to… let Izuku go," the punk rocker confessed with a sigh after a moment of silence. Before her companion could say a word, she pushed on. "I know, I know. I shouldn't be crushing on him at all. But it's… hard? They say you never really forget, you know, your first love and all."

Another moment of silence split the duo, Kyouka squeezing her eyes shut as she awaited Fumikage's response. It was a moment she'd feared since she'd realized she was getting more than a little attached and attracted to the raven-headed teen. How would he take the fact that she'd spent years pinning after a guy who'd saved her life? Would he accept it, and agree to wait until she'd freed her heart? Or would he leave her and any bonds they might've started?

Thinking about it was enough to almost send her into a panic attack.

Fumikage reached out… and hugged the tensed violette, saying nothing and everything all at once. Kyouka nearly slumped in relief.

Swallowing thickly, the punk rocker gathered herself and made a valiant effort to return to her normal rough and blasé attitude.

"I just need to tell him, okay?" Kyouka reassured, returning the embrace in full. "Once I can at least let him know the truth… then I can accept you. Is that okay?"

Fumikage looked down, an impulse causing the avian teen to nuzzle his beak into the punk rocker's cheek.

"Okay," the dark teen acquiesced. Deal struck, the two separated.

The mood, which had swung as erratically as a seismograph's needle, shifted again, settling as the not-quite-a-couple resumed their trek toward school.

"Maybe… maybe when the Sports Festival is over," Kyouka suddenly threw out, surprising the now introspective teen beside her. "I think I can tell him then."

"So… after today…" Fumikage said slowly, making sure he was reading the intent behind those words right, "You're saying… you'll be mine?"

And just like that, for the rest of the walk to UA, Kyouka kept slinging light punches into the raven-headed teen's side, grinning all the while.

He wasn't exactly wrong though. Today was the day; the Sports Festival was here. And regardless of how the events turned out, there would never be a better time for the punk rocker to approach their mutual friend and confess to the weight that had dragged on her soul ever since that night all those years back.

Finally, Kyouka would find the closure she needed. Finally, she'd regain control of her own heart.

Fumikage deserved that much…

And a lecture on how to be gentle with that monster he hid in his pants.

* * *

 **Magnus:** More requests will be answered in the following chapters so, look forward to them. If you want to make your own request, you know where to ask for it.

* * *

 **Omake – Woes of a Gang – For Henry B**

Inside the now abandoned ruins of what once might've been a convenience store, the remaining twenty odd members of the street gang Doremi could be found. The group of girls was skulking in their dismal hideaway, licking their wounds after surviving the latest skirmish they'd been forced into against a rival gang.

This time, they'd lost everything.

Had it not even been a week since they'd reported to their badass boss, Saki Nikaido, that scouts had found the perfect new turf for them? The warehouse had been a score, even if it had been abandoned; large inside and out, far away from any straight donut eater's known route, and best of all, with a little elbow grease would be easy to defend.

The girls had gotten to work with gusto; cleaning up the grunge of neglect within hours and chasing off all of the vermin infestations they could find. The boss had personally had words with the creepy lowlife they had discovered holed up in the far corner, running him out in under thirty seconds flat.

But then, just as they'd begun seriously rebuilding…

The boss's old man had called her up, saying he needed a hand at the shop.

Unlike most of the girls' shitty or dead parents, the boss's old man was pretty alright in Doremi's book. He'd welcomed each and every one of them into his tiny home at least once, usually when they wouldn't have had a roof over their heads otherwise. On top of that, he'd also slipped them money multiple times when their own coffers got too low, and pride demanded they starve before asking for help. The old man had even sat them all down and given them lessons on bike mechanics on top of all around basic education, something they'd never foreseen themselves accepting from an adult.

But when your teach was the same guy who'd publically crack open the skull of any asshole who'd openly catcall and or prey on your sisters, who wouldn't shut their traps and learn everything they could?

So really, the boss couldn't have said no. And anyway, the gang wouldn't have been able to pry her away from her old man's shop even if they'd tried.

"We… we should've said something…" Reiko Amabuki, the current de facto leader of Doremi growled. The violette, now with red and blue highlights, was barely able to contain her rage as she looked around at her demoralized sisters. "At the very least… I… I should've been there… with her…"

It was a fact that Reiko hated herself these days. It was all her fault. She'd been the boss's girl for fuck's sake! They'd even shared 'boyfriends' whenever they could, enjoying the occasional spice to their already hot and heavy chemistry.

Dammit they'd even had one such threesome planned for a weekend of bliss before all this shit had happened.

She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye…

"We all should've, Reiko-ane," whispered one brunette, Makoto Niijima, in a quiet, haunted voice. "We all should've gone together. One last ride to hell…"

Now their boss and her old man were dead, gunned down while the rest of them had been gone, playing around in their new abandoned warehouse. Ryuji Nikaido had died relatively quickly as far as the official report said, at least according to Kuroko Shirai, one of Doremi's enforcers and resident spy. It might've taken a hailstorm of bullets to do it, but the one man who the girls had actually respected hadn't had to suffer.

Their boss on the other hand…

The same report had said that the boss had struggled on for nearly a day after the assault, left to be found under collapsed shelves and already far gone into a coma.

Hearing that their badass boss had been hanging on for dear life by the skin of her teeth had been bad enough. But being told by everyone who'd speak to them that there was nothing they could do? That… that had broken them.

Reiko had eventually worked up the courage to march into the hospital and demand that the damn doc-suckers tell her what was going on with her girlfriend. One, an older lady that barely came up to her shoulders, had believed her about her relationship with 'the patient' and, after pulling her away from her cowering coworkers, had told her the straight truth

She'd never cried in public before that moment.

The damn hospital hadn't had the tools to keep Saki alive long enough to find a Quirk that could bring her out of the coma she'd slipped into. Reiko had offered money of course—to find, hire, coerce, you name it—someone that could help, but it was all for naught. The kind of money she'd been quoted in return could only have been found hidden away in her girlfriend's home, stashed away in her old man's hidden safe.

She'd have taken it too, without hesitation or remorse. It wouldn't even have been stealing; Saki had given her a key to the Nikaido home as a one month anniversary present ages ago. Unfortunately, the place had been cordoned off due to the donut eaters and their useless investigating.

That same night, Saki had died.

"Maybe… Maybe we should all go… together," Makoto breathed, trembling voice wavering not out of fear, but of sadness. She couldn't bear to slowly lose another family. "One last race. Go out in a Blaze of Glory?"

All around, hums and low murmurs of agreement rose up. Why not? The proposal had its merits; they'd lost everything already anyway hadn't they?

The same night official word of the boss's death had come down, a new gang had launched an assault on the warehouse. While the girls had successfully defended their turf, several of their number had been injured and a few of the reinforcements to the walls they'd built up had been torn to shreds by the invaders.

Reiko had taken stock of the situation and accepted the general belief that the place was no longer defensible as Doremi was at the time. And without a doubt, the new gang would surely attack again the next night to capitalize on their weakened state. It was the coward's way, but they'd all agreed to abandon the place in favor of returning to one of their older hangouts.

Too bad for them each and every one had already been re-taken by lowlife criminals in their absence.

The old convenience store, if it had once been one, was their last option for a hideout… and it was scheduled to be demolished in four days.

"Not without the boss!" Reiko suddenly shouted, earning the attention of the downtrodden girls around her. "We'll wait for the boss. Get her ashes. Eat them! Only then can we say we'll all go together on one last—"

 **BAM!**

The shoddily reinforced double-doors of the hideout burst inward, a pale leg sticking out of the darkness obviously having kicked it in.

"WASS'UP BITCHES?!"

Twenty sets of eyes zeroed in on the intruder like lasers.

Long blonde hair.

Orange and green highlights.

A manic grin capable of intimidating even the most fearsome of demons.

Doremi's boss had returned! From the depths of Hell itself she had returned to them!

But…

Who were the trio—a cute green boy, a blue pipsqueak, and a raven-haired beanstalk—behind her?

* * *

 **Omake – Zombie Problems – For AllAboutNothin**

The zombified trio of Tae, Lily, and Saki weren't merely highly attached to Izuku Midoriya, their master, as many believed. In fact, they were highly dependent on the emerald necromancer. That is to say, it wasn't as if they couldn't function without the young hero-in-training around, or felt their cognizance fade away the farther they were from him… it was just being within arm's reach of the verdanette filled the undead girls with peace.

That was why, when Izuku had all but ordered his partners to stay seated in the stands reserved for Class 1-A, the three had found the arrangement barely tolerable at best. At least having eyes on their master had made things easier on them. And then, when the first two events had finished, and Izuku's orders were rendered null and void, the undead trio had wasted no time in happily darting out of their seats and immediately glomping onto the emerald necromancer.

But then the bi-colored whiny boy had demanded a word with their master. To make matters worse, when that bother had been dealt with, Izuku had said he'd needed to go to the restroom before the matches began, and had ordered them not to follow him in.

Tae had had enough.

"GRRAAAAA!"

The loud groan filled the otherwise empty hallway, cluing anyone listening that the oldest of Izuku's partners was more than a little upset.

"Geez! Calm down Wondergirl!" Saki shouted as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her elder undead sister in a full nelson. The ravenette had just about shoved the door to the men's room wide open. "You can't go in there!"

It was a badly kept secret that Tae had always had a bad habit of following Izuku everywhere… even into the restroom. While on UA's normal campus, this wasn't much of a problem, as the young hero-in-training usually avoided the more crowded public restrooms anyway. To be safe, he'd also make an announcement before entering any secluded ones he'd find that he was going in with company.

The Sports Festival stadium, however, was a public space, and loath as Izuku was to use its facilities, he'd accepted his fate due to his limited time. Unfortunately, because it was a public restroom, he'd forgone his normal considerations and hadn't said anything about the three zombies he'd left outside.

"GUUUWAAA!"

"Lily is pretty sure that Izu-nii doesn't really need you in there…" Lily did her best, but the smallest zombie-girl could only wrap her arms around one of her eldest sister's legs. Her attempt at helping provided absolutely no leverage in keeping Tae in check. "He won't take long, promise!"

"What's going on? Kero."

The two more vocal of the trio turned their heads and realized that their master's girlfriend had appeared from around a corner.

Great.

"Why are you two all over Tae-chan?" Tsuyu asked, a large finger poking at one corner of her mouth in confusion.

While it was true that the amphibian girl was getting used to the zombie-girls' antics, seeing the trio desperately wrestling outside of a men's restroom was… weirder… than she'd been expecting.

"Tae-nee won't wait for Izu-nii!" Lily squeaked, still wrapped around the ravenette's leg; her voice showing how much the smallest zombie-girl was straining against the unstoppable force that was her eldest sister. "She really wants to go in there with onii-chan!"

For an instant, Tsuyu failed to understand why that was a bad thing… and then she remembered where they were.

"Tae-chan!" Tsuyu croaked loudly as she marched up to Izuku's first partner, "You know you can't go in there! Just think what people would say about Izu-kun, kero."

"Garwlgah?"

Abruptly, Tae stopped struggling against her sisters and groaned in confusion.

If only that were the end of the issue.

"What do you mean 'what would people say'?" Saki barked in outrage, "YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE SHITHEADS WOULD SAY!"

Tae flopped her head to the side, blinking slowly at the fuming blonde. There was no need for a translator for that particular question.

"Look, Tae-chan… Izu-kun doesn't need people calling him a…" Tsuyu trailed off, not wanting to even say the word in association with her boyfriend. "…a pervert, kero."

Oh God. Saying that accursed word in the same sentence as her cinnamon roll felt even worse than she'd feared. The frog-girl felt her insides twist. She felt… wrong.

"Gwaugh."

"Of course Izu-nii isn't a pervert!" Lily chirped, flailing her little arms about in defense of her big brother. "Lily knows in her heart that Izu-nii is as pure as pure can be!"

"Yeah…" Saki agreed, although the undead delinquent had gained a sullen look, "Unfortunately…"

Tsuyu and Lily froze, before flinching back in shock. The two snapped around and stared wide-eyed at the rebellious blonde.

"Kero?" Tsuyu croaked, taken aback by the very idea that after all this time, she might've had competition for Izuku's heart right beside her and hadn't even known.

Although, should the zombie biker even be able to experience emotions like that?

"W-WHAT?!" Lily was even more surprised. Little as she was, the bluenette knew very well what her troublemaker of a sister was suggesting.

How could the blonde even be having such feelings?!

"I'm just saying…" Saki sulked, refusing to look at her two interrogators, "With all the pussy surrounding the Boss, there's no reason he should still be a virgin."

Tsuyu frowned, both at the implication and coarse language.

"You better not make a move on Izu-kun, Saki-chan," Tsuyu warned lowly, "He's MY boyfriend."

"But it's so haaaaard!" Saki moaned, fidgeting in place. "I mean, hell, even Shrimpy here would love to—"

"LA LA LA! Lily doesn't hear! Lily doesn't know!" The littlest zombie-girl slapped her hands over her ears and began to chant her new mantra. Dark images of her past fought against her mental image of her pure onii-chan as she slammed her eyes closed for good measure.

Tsuyu took a heavy step into the undead delinquent's personal space, murder in her normally blank amphibian eyes.

"Stop," the frog-girl warned, her glare at once frigid cold and searing hot. "Now. Kero."

Unfortunately, Saki had never been one to listen to what she was told. And seeing the Boss's normally unflappable girl so tied into knots was just making the moment all the better.

"And really… the Boss is kind of… resilient," Saki continued, now visibly taking pleasure in seeing Tsuyu's shoulders shaking, "His stamina is as undying as he is you know? It may be too much for you to handle alone. Have you ever thought about getting some… help?"

Tsuyu felt her cheeks begin to inflate as the glands in her mouth began to secrete her natural neurotoxin.

"Seriously," the frog-girl mumbled, as much due to her rage as her tongue being gooped in sticky fluid. "Stop."

"I'm not saying bring the mushroom head in or the googly eyes," Saki playfully waved her hands in front of her, shifting into swaying her hips as if to show off her own sexiness, "I'm just saying that if you end up having trouble, you know I'd be more than happy to help you handle… it."

"Handle what, exactly?"

Instantly, Saki froze, shoulders shooting up as she hunched away from the deadly calm voice behind her. Turning, the delinquent would've paled if she'd had enough blood in her veins to do so.

Izuku had finally rejoined the group.

The emerald necromancer was being embraced from the side by Tae, Lily hiding behind his legs. All three were glaring at the undead blonde.

At that moment, Saki realized she'd done fucked up.

"You couldn't even keep Tae from entering the restroom," Izuku added, almost as if to drive the nail home. The verdanette crossed his arms, an adorable parody of an angry badass.

Yeah… Saki had doubly fucked up…


	29. Sinister Influence

**Magnus:** Here is the proper next chapter, fully loaded with fights and some reactions! Enjoy! And remember: Read and Review!

 **Disclaimer:** We are trying to publish twice a month, but please, be mindful that sometimes external factors will cause unforeseen delays.

 **Also Disclaimer:** Thank you so much for your continued support, it may not look like much, but to us, it is invaluable.

 **The 0bservanc3:** In that vein, a special thank you to our supporters! Thank you to those currently named **Max** , **Lyruil** , **Kyle Rice** , **Nathan Hurley** , **Hades** , **AllAboutNothin** , **Henry Baumeister** , **J Robinson** , **LeafBladeFox** , **ChaosFox** , **Holo1916** , **Lord Sunshine** , **Carrotglace** , **Naes003** , **Mysticexarch** , and **TheGreatBubbaJ**

* * *

 **Cursed Blood**

 **Chapter 28**

 **A sinister influence.**

As had become the norm as Quirks became the central focus of humanity's interest, all around the world, every man, woman, and child able had tuned in to the spectacle of UA's Sports Festival. It didn't matter if a country had its own internationally ranked hero school, it didn't matter how an individual even felt about pro heroes; from the humblest worker to the wealthiest tycoon, for the next three days everyone would be glued to the nearest screen.

UA had the market cornered, and for one reason or another, no one wanted to miss what was next on the chopping block.

This year in particular, many would agree later on that the first day of the event had become something of a paradigm shift. From the start, no prior iteration of the festival had developed quite like it. Never before had a Dark Mutant featured so prominently.

Sure, in the past a mutant-type could shine with an untamable determination powering their changed physique, or a dark Quirk-user could overshadow the competition through sheer power… but those examples were exceptions. And none could've ever have been said to have been so thoroughly dominant in their festivals.

Not like this Izuku Midoriya.

As the festival had progressed, it had been no secret to the world at large that the verdanette was a mutant-type Quirk-user whose powers had what many would consider… darker connotations. Not only were brochures filled with basic competitor information handed out to the audience who'd managed to make the pilgrimage to the stadium, but on the live broadcast up-to-date bios of each student would show up whenever they were on the screen for more than a few seconds. Names, Quirks, a general overview of skill—these and more were openly shared with anyone and everyone who cared to watch.

While Cursed Blood had become somewhat public knowledge thanks to the illegal recording of the incident involving the Final Judge, that same public wouldn't be able to truthfully say the Quirk in question had been seen in action. Judicious and perhaps overbearing damage control had all but erased the video from the Internet, with worm programs left behind to delete any copies the instant they were posted.

As such, witnessing for themselves the might of the Quirk that was growing to become a whispered legend was a treat many would remember as either a high or low point of the festival's first day, depending on who was asked. The fact that resistance to mental Quirks was an unregistered quality of Cursed Blood would only come up later.

"That f—ing monster!"

While not quite cursed, the sentiment behind Katsuki Bakugo's growled words was clear to any who'd listen.

Fortunately for the explosive blond, in the middle of the Seireitei's mess hall, full as it was with patients and visitors all packed together to watch UA's Sports Festival on the institutions three large screens, his grumbling didn't carry too far over their own commenting. Even as pissed as he was, he knew he couldn't afford to trip up now.

Bakugo was almost free. After an exhaustive battery of tests and therapy sessions that had lasted however-the-fuck-long, he'd proven that he could be reintroduced to society and not be a 'danger.' He was close to finishing this extended stay in purgatory… and he'd even take the constant monitoring and restricted movement if it meant getting out.

He was so close… and so was his… friend.

"Calm down you oaf!" Konno hissed lowly, quickly glancing around to check and see if Bo had caught the explosive blond's slip. He was getting restless. "Even if it's hard to watch, keep it down!"

If she were to be honest with herself, and Bakugo, Junko Konno truly had no reason for still remaining at Seireitei. The arachnotaur could've signed herself out of the institute the day after she'd shown signs of life again… if she'd had a place to go. But that was the problem, wasn't it?

Konno didn't exactly know how long it'd been since she was left behind at Seireitei, but what she did know was that all that she owned was the white garments on her back that had been provided to her by the Director free of charge. She had nothing. She had no one.

And in the back of her mind, the silvette was sure that if she left the institute alone, she'd surely fall back into her catatonia and be brought right back. Her only realistic ticket out, out of her room, out of Seireitei, out of her condition, was contingent on the barbarian… friend… she'd made. She was stuck with him.

Absolutely none of that had anything to do with the fact that the ashen blond was still incredibly vocal about seeing her as a girl. Nor did his mother incorrectly assuming they were in a relationship color her opinions at all. And the warmth she felt by being accepted so openly by other human beings after being ostracized by everyone she'd ever known? It was nice, but that's all.

This was all about getting out and keeping it together long enough to have a chance to get her life back.

That. Was. It.

The silvette did have to admit that the prospect of attending a Hero School was intriguing though. While she believed the professions of Idols and Heroines were ultimately incompatible, there were many successful pro heroes who were basically celebrities in everything but name. Perhaps… perhaps her dream wasn't as completely lost as she'd thought…

"Were you even watching Legs?!" Bakugo continued, waving a still cuffed arm haphazardly toward one of the mess hall's screens. Each wave visibly built up the blond's steam. "That was a fucking mental Quirk; a goddamn controller-type. And that freak not only fucking resisted it but it did shit to that brain-dead MONSTER!"

Well that was certainly loud enough to draw unwanted attention.

Having become partially arachnid in nature after that fateful dose of Springfield Trigger, Konno had come to realize that with her abominable form came certain… benefits. They in no way outweighed or even came close to balancing the ruining of her life, but even the silvette had to admit that wielding senses so acute that she could feel… well, everything, was amazing.

The arachnotaur could have closed her eyes and still followed the oaf's wildly flailing hand, or counted out how many times his jittery foot tapped the floor beneath his feet. She could've described the fly fifty meters away on the wall was rubbing its legs together, and that it only had five and a half.

And she could without a doubt feel the heavy gaze of the living mountain that was their handler looking their way.

"I know!" Konno hissed again, a few of her own legs beginning to skitter as her nerves began to frazzle. "But you need to—"

"FUCKING ROMERO!" Bakugo loudly interrupted with a roar, tensing as if to stand, "I BET HE DRAINED SOME EXTRA DRY TO—"

Feeling the quakes of the steadfast Bo coming from behind the staff room door, and a little pissed at being ignored, Konno decided in that instant to take action.

Faster than even what now constituted as a normal human could react to, the arachnotaur shot out one of her legs and pressed what would pass as her thigh against the open mouth of her violent companion. At the same time, another of her legs, as discretely as possible, arched down and pressed itself between the explosive blond's own legs; a warning against moving.

While on paper having a woman's legs all pressed up against you might sound sexy beyond belief, Konno was well aware that her spider limbs were perhaps the most repulsive things any human could ever suffer to have touching them.

That belief was quickly reinforced when the silvette felt the vulgar oaf immediately still at her actions.

"Something wrong here?" Bo rumbled as the giant reached the most fearsome duo the Seireitei had ever seen since that tall carrot-top and his icy midget had been released decades ago. "Why did I hear screaming?"

Having seen how things worked at Seireitei over the years, Konno knew that there was no point in trying to blame someone else. Even if they hadn't been sitting together, separated from the rest of the mess hall by at least one empty table on all sides, there were enough cameras and mics bugging the place that nothing got by the eagle eyes of the staff.

It was kind of funny, thinking about it, for the first time since she'd arrived, the silvette couldn't decide if the distance others gave her was because she was a horrifying freak of nature, or because her barbarian of a friend always looked ready to kill something. Maybe a little of both?

But, like she'd said, it ultimately didn't matter.

"We were just arguing over something dumb… again," Konno replied earnestly, only to receive a raised brow from their joint handler. "Honest. I just had to silence the oaf's stupidity for a moment. See?"

For a moment, the silvette panicked. Even as she held Bo's gaze with all the innocence she could muster, she felt as Bakugo opened his mouth against her thigh. The explosive blond was going to bite her in retaliation for what she'd done, or try to scream through her in a mindless rage. Either option would sink them. Fuck—

And then a whole different kind of panic flooded the fallen idol's veins.

For as rigid and tough as her lower exoskeleton appeared, the arachnid appendages were actually extremely sensitive to certain stimuli. So when she felt what could only be the blond oaf's tongue poke out from between his chapped lips and LICK a small bit of her thigh… she nearly yelped in flustered surprise. It was only by the grace of her idol training that Konno was able to maintain her innocuous mask in front of their hulking caretaker.

But every millisecond she could feel it slipping.

Then, she felt it. The leg between the oaf's legs picked up the feeling of something… something going from soft and ignorable to really hot, hard, and demanding attention.

"Well, try to keep it quiet would you?" Bo replied with a cheeky grin after a moment. The handler had caught the hot flush that had erupted across the arachnotaur's cheeks after she'd spoken, and he could imagine the look on his other charge's face, if he could've seen it. "It's kind of hard to pay attention to the tournament when you two are having the day's lover's quarrel at the same time."

"I-It's not like that!" Konno sputtered out, full on blushing now. However, the fire blistering the silevette's cheeks had next to nothing to do with being accused of being in a relationship with the vulgar oak—oaf! "It's not!"

The mountainous Bo merely rolled his eyes, chuckling. Teasing his two charges had become one of the highlights of his job, alongside being an eyewitness to their improvements. In fact, Bakugo had been getting more tolerant as of late. And Konno had been much more expressive, not to mention less afraid of what others might say about her body.

Still, was it too much to ask for the Pomeranian to get over his resentment of a certain verdanette from his past?

"Of course it's not," the handler agreed, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Just… keep it down. The third match is about to start."

Confusion washed away much of the red coloring Konno's face.

"The third match?" The arachnotaur asked as the living mountain walked away, "What happened to the second one?"

When no answer came, Konno huffed and turned to look at her still trapped companion. Freeing Bakugo… oddly enough, the thought of freeing the explosive blond felt more difficult a task than she'd imagined it to be. All she had to do was lift and retract her legs, easy right? But…

It wasn't that the silvette found her companion attractive or anything. Not hardly. It was just… from the day she'd woken up and found herself with the body of a monster, she'd accepted that no one, anywhere, would find her new form attractive. Ever.

Finally finding the will to pull back her limbs with a sigh, Konno instantly latched onto the fact that the normally loudmouthed blond immediately turned away and remained silent. From her very core, the silvette felt a heat wash over her as long dormant hunting instincts lit into existence.

Ara ara~ Oh she was going to have fun with this. Oh yes. She was going to tease the blond hard once they returned to their room.

It would be a fitting punishment for the vulgar oak—oaf's misbehavior!

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

Meanwhile, the third match of the First Year tournament had kicked off without a hitch. The muscular redheaded Eijiro Kirishima and the exotic all pink Mina Ashido had walked out from their tunnels to questionable introductions from Present Mic, posed for the audience a handful of times, and had even shaken hands in a public display of friendship and sportsmanship that had almost had the Voice Hero so excitably loud he'd almost shattered glass.

Honest cheering and positivity filled the air, and it was a welcome sight for the two battling friends.

"Remember the deal Mina!" Eijiro shouted as the 'Hardening'-user launched himself forward. Powered by Quirk-enhanced musculature, the redhead's flying haymaker swung down toward the 'Acid'-user like a living sledgehammer. "OORRAAAA!"

 **BOOM!**

Eijiro's fist slammed into the arena floor, debris spraying everywhere as a cloud of dust billowed into existence. The crowd went wild, not put off at all at having to wait to see the results of an attack packed with so much raw power. In fact, the suspense only made it better.

"YAHOO!"

Mina's cheer was met with a resounding applause as the rosette slide away out of the results of her best friend's attack, completely unharmed. Eijiro's strike had missed by a fraction of an inch.

But the horned girl's counter didn't.

Belatedly, Eijiro realized the lower front of his gym uniform was smoking. And then it was gone.

Re-Hardening his entire upper body, the spiked redheaded teen smirked as he waited a second… but felt nothing. He'd just confirmed something he'd long tried to convince Mina of; his Quirk completely protected his body from her acid. She couldn't hurt him physically, even by accident.

Straightening into a front double bicep pose with a sharp grin to match, Eijiro made sure the rosette, and the world at large, caught enough of an eye full to get the message across. Judging by how the horned girl nearly slipped out of her own acid slide at the sight, the redhead was pretty sure he'd been successful.

And he had been. Mina, knocked out of her battle headspace, could only think of one thing at that moment.

 _'Abs…'_

 **"OH MY FOLKS! JUST LOOK AT THAT! SUCH STRENGTH, SUCH AGILITY! THESE TWO ARE DANCING AROUND EACH OTHER IN THE DEADIEST CASE OF FLIRTING I'VE EVER SEEN! AND I'M FRIENDS WITH MIDNIGHT!"**

Present Mic's commentary whipped the public up into even more of a frenzy. The match had become the long awaited spectacle that UA's Sports Festival was supposed to showcase. After witnessing a truly terrifying first round, and a lackluster comedy act of the second, the general audience was overly enthusiastic that they'd finally gotten what they'd been waiting for.

"Look at her go! She's so flexible and energetic!"

"That'a boy Red! Show us what those arms can do!"

"Those two would look great together on the front of a magazine!"

In the heat of the battle, with their blood up and dust and acid flying through the air, the majority of the crowd became enraptured by Mina Ashido's fighting prowess, the derisive opinions of a few hardliner Quirkists were drowned out in the face of her fierceness. In the moment, it didn't matter to them that she looked quintessentially non-human with her pink skin, black eyes, and curled horns.

She was a compact Amazon, a nascent femme fatale, an alien warrior. There was no denying she was an incredibly attractive young woman.

But Eijiro gave as good as he got. As more and more of Mina's acid struck glancing blows, bits and strips of his literally rock-hard body became exposed. The redhead's basic workout routine would put pre-Quirk bodybuilding champions to shame, and his physique showed as much. Ever dip and cut of his muscles bulged and rippled for all to see as he did his best to catch the giggling pixie that remained just out of his reach.

Activating his Quirk only gave the 'Hardening'-user's body even more definition too. He was like a living Greek statue, a conquering barbarian, an immovable object on the hunt.

The crowd loved it.

The duo's sensei, however, hardly appreciated the fact that he could tell his two students were just playing around.

 **"Eijiro Kirishima is, as he's shown this entire match, a close quarters combat specialist. He uses his Quirk-derived high resistance to maximum effect in both defense and offense. Mina Ashido, in contrast, is currently a mid-range fighter. She uses the increased mobility her Quirk grants her to maintain the optimum distance from opponents while attacking at her leisure."**

While he knew he would never be one for all this showboating and blood sport, Eraserhead still did his best to keep from ruining the spectacle. As much as he hated to admit it, this was something his students, and the school, needed.

He'd just have to lecture the two on taking things seriously when classes resumed next week.

Joy.

 **"It's entirely likely that this battle will be decided by whoever makes the first mistake."**

Down below, in the best seat in the house, Midnight could barely contain the squeal of delight that threatened to escape her. She loved these younglings; their passion in showcasing their skills, their earlier determination to keep their friendship intact… the sexual tension she could smell wafting off of them any time they got too close.

Oh, they couldn't fool her trained eyes, even if they'd tried. And even if the rosy duo didn't fully understand what they were doing themselves, the 18+ Only Heroine could see clear as day the sexy delicacy unfolding before her. Each attack, each counter, each dodge, or step back, or roll; the two were slowly peeling away each other's clothes. Be it by acid, hardened skin, or flying debris…

There could be only one outcome.

"Come on Kiri! Don't you wanna catch me?" Mina taunted in a sing-song voice as she circled her best friend on another strafing run, splashing the redhead with more of her acid. "Get serious and try to grapple me already!"

The horned girl would admit, to herself, that she was enjoying this fight… maybe a bit too much. Yeah, they'd agreed to let the match play out so that they'd both get exposure and have a good time… but, at some point, their fun had evolved into something… else…

Mina slipped away again, enjoying the sight of even more of Eijiro's bare skin being exposed as her acid melted away his shirt and pants, even as she felt herself get closer to her limit. She'd never used her Quirk for this long, moved this much, without a break in between before. Her tolerance, not to mention endurance, was running low.

And that was totally the only reason the rosette was feeling so hot as she raced around her best friend, why her skin itched whenever she got close during a strike, and why her insides burned whenever Eijiro scored another near miss and part of her own uniform tore off, exposing her to him. She was just getting tired. Geez!

"You're so impatient!" Eijiro laughed as he turned to face the now heavily breathing figure of his best friend. His tactic was working. While he could weather the storm, Mina would tire herself out with all her moving around. Suddenly, the redhead noticed a new development in regards to the rosette's uniform. A blushing grin spread across his face. "Hey Mina! Love the birthmark by the way! Was that always on your tummy?!"

The loudly asked question immediately froze the rosette in her tracks, utter mortification chilling her to the core as she belatedly realized she COULD feel a breeze against her left side and stomach area.

Oh shit her Quirk had melted her own uniform while she'd been distracted with picking away Eijiro's!

"WHAT BIRTHMARK?!" Mina shrieked, wrapping her arms around her belly instinctively.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Eijiro instantly reacted, lunging forward with the power of a freight train. Two Hardened hands snapped out, intent on capturing their target and forcing the redhead's best friend into a grapple. Once the two were on the ground, the match would be his.

Unable to decide if she'd been tricked or not, Mina nearly floundered as she barely had any time to react. Muscle memory won the day, and years of dance lessons kicked in. The panicking horned girl sidestepped at the last possible nanosecond, twisting to the side as gracefully as her tired body would allow.

 **RRRRRRIIIIIP!**

It wasn't quite enough. Mina had avoided the grasping hands headed her way, but her clothes, nearly in tatters at this point, had not.

Eijiro missed his target, but the redhead had grabbed a hold of his best friend's purple and white spotted undershirt. The momentum he'd had due to his reckless charge combined with Mina's desperate move to evade. The abused garment was trapped between them, and as it had been locked in his death grip as he'd sailed by…

"E…Eh?" Eijiro was flummoxed. He'd expected to have a handful of a squirming and pink best friend. Instead, he was holding a piece of clo—

"KYYYAAAAAAA!"

Flashing back to the nightmare that had been their USJ experience, Eijiro dropped the rag in his hands and immediately turned to check on Mina, her scream setting ice in his veins.

 **SLAP!**

A sizzling red mark in the shape of a hand on his Hardened cheek, the manliest member of Class 1-A could only watch in utter shock as his best friend fled the stadium with her arms wrapped around her chest… Half naked. Way too much of her perfectly toned back was exposed—Eijiro's brain restarted with a jolt.

"MINA!" the frantic redhead screamed as he fumbled after his escaping best friend, "WAIT! I'M SORRY!"

 **"HEY!"** Midnight shouted after the scrambling competitors. Cheers, laughter, and not a few catcalls all combined to nearly overpower even her speaker-enhanced voice. **"What about the match?! The victor—?!"**

The R-Rated Heroine was conflicted. On one hand, she really wanted to reprimand the redheaded blockhead for what he'd done. Exposing a girl like that in public? The fuck?! But on the other hand, she'd been watching too closely to know the move had been nothing more than an unfortunate accident. Could she really tan his hide when he already looked so ashamed and horrified?

"MINA WINS!" VICTORY'S HERS!" Eijiro shouted so loudly his voice could be heard even over the riled public. Not wasting any more time, the redhead jumped off the raised arena flooring and took off toward the exit tunnel his pink-hued best friend had fled down as soon as his feet touched grass. "MINA! I'M SORRRRRRYYYYY!"

For a moment, Midnight stood there, clearly lost on what to do. Ashido had left the arena first, but Kirishima had forfeited. What to do? What to do? Suddenly, the domineering heroine's ear mic crackled.

"Alright…" the domineering ravenette murmured, nodding once before whipping her hand away from her ear. **"Well there you have it folks! Ashido wins by forfeit! The Daredevil in Pink will move on to the next stage of the tournament!"**

Cheers and laughter in equal measure filled the air and shook the walls of the stadium. The match had been a success! Most viewers felt as if the playfulness and joy they'd witnessed during the round had lifted their own spirits. The rest? Well, they were happy to have gotten such a… flashy fight.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Class 1-A Seating Box…_

"Hagakure…" Mezo Shoji asked to the now wriggling UA gym uniform that appeared to be floating in its seat next to him, "What… exactly was that meant to accomplish?"

The gentle giant was not, in fact, referring to the last move of their redheaded classmate prior to the end of the third match. Instead, the multi-armed teen was directing his question to the knee-jerk reaction of the invisible girl sitting beside him.

When Ashido's shirts had torn, and her breasts had been exposed for the world to see for less than a split second, Hagakure had launched herself at Mezo. The frantic girl had slapped her hands over the giant's eyes… only to realize right after that her efforts would be absolutely futile.

"I… I was—I didn't…!" Toru squirmed in place, conflicted on whether or not to tell her… friend the truth. The last thing the unseen member of Class 1-A wanted to do was get on his bad side, and she honestly didn't know how he'd react to the truth. "It's just that—You! You shouldn't ogle a girl's boobies without permission!"

At the last second, Toru bailed, spouting something embarrassing instead of what she truly felt, her shaky confidence folding like a house of cards before the gentle gaze of the 'Dupli-arm'-user. There'd be time to reveal how she really felt… later.

"I wasn't looking," Mezo revealed calmly, keeping three eyes on the arena while the ones attached to his face stared down at Toru. "I looked away the moment I realized Kirishima-san was going too fast to stop after grabbing Ashido-san's clothes. That fabric was barely holding together due to all of her acid; there could only be one outcome."

Toru hunched in her seat, now feeling embarrassment and mortification for entirely different reasons.

"Oh…" the invisible girl sighed, relief visibly sagging her shoulders. She was beyond grateful that no one else could see her massive blush. "Sorry for overreacting."

Witnessing such a scene unfolding beside him, Mezo did something that, only a few weeks ago, he'd never have considered doing. The gentle giant reached out… and gave his dejected classmate a head pat. Wisely, the multi-armed teen decided to ignore what sounded like a purr coming from the girl. Just as wisely, he chose not mention that the two were nothing more than friends, and that Hagakure shouldn't act like a jealous girlfriend.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Class 1-B Seating Box, Next Partition Over…_

"I-Iba-chan!" Shishida stammered, the beastly teen absolutely frightened at the terrifying sight unfolding next to him, "I saw nothing! At all! I swear!"

Beside the quivering intellectual, Shiozaki's hair had gone wild, vines writhing through the air like thorny snakes. Even as her face remained impassive, the religious girl gave off an aura that promised pain.

"You shouldn't swear Shi-kun," the plant-based heroine-in-training admonished flatly, refusing to break her thousand-yard stare. The complete juxtaposition of her calm tone against her violent hair was made all the more eerie when added to the fact that Shiozaki hadn't blinked in over four minutes. "The Lord doesn't like it."

And neither did she of course. But at the moment the vine-haired teen was more focused on the fact that no matter what he said, she knew she'd seen Shishida blushing when she'd turned to look at him after that 1-A girl's… accident. And really, Shiozaki wouldn't have been so upset if the pink devil girl hadn't turned out to be so much more… gifted… than her.

Lord give her strength.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Commentator Press Box…_

"I'm so glad this year's flasher wasn't one of my kids!" Hizashi crowed, grinning widely at his friend and coworker as the gruff man banged his head against their shared desk. "I sure hope you're planning on getting that little listener prepared for what's coming. All those perverts who watch this thing just hoping for a wardrobe malfunction? She's just made their night. And I doubt they're planning on being quiet about it either…"

The two pros had turned off their mics as soon as they'd seen what had happened, more to prevent any stray comments from leaking to the stadium at large than protocol, but that had only given Hizashi license to laugh all the harder. The blond couldn't wait to see what unfolded over the next few weeks; his buddy might've tried to hide it, but he was one of the most over-protective teachers UA had.

To Aizawa, there was no such thing as overkill when it came to keeping his students safe. From anything.

Even Internet trolls and perverts.

While his longtime friend got his kicks off to his misery, Aizawa was mentally going over the lecture he knew he was now going to have to give those two idiots. Even if no one had been hurt, lack of situational awareness had led to both of them suffering, and it would be better to correct them now than later on down the line when it would be too late to keep a certain mistake from happening and one, or both, of them would be forced to drop out of heroics.

That being said, he was totally going to make it exceptionally agonizing this time, maybe break out some of the sex ed charts Nemuri used to teach the Second Years?

Choices, choices…

 _Back in UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

After letting them wind down a little, Midnight eventually managed to wrangle the crowd back under an acceptable level of control. The festival had to continue, and really, it'd be best for Aizawa's kid if they moved on and everyone got distracted from what they'd seen of her wonderfully gifted young body.

Ahem.

The next fight was important in another way as well. A fan favorite was taking the stage, and the R-Rated Heroine couldn't wait to pinpoint the imbecilic piece of shit that dared tamper with her tournament. A vicious grin carved a beautifully wicked track against the domineering ravenette's face.

If Nezu dearest didn't skin that dipshit alive, she sure as hell would. Maybe bring Hitoshi a souvenir?

Could he even use a larynx if it was ripped out of someone's throat?

Oh well, they'd find out!

 **"AND NOW! FROM THE NORTHEAST GATE, HAILING FROM THE HEROICS COURSE CLASS 1-B! HE'S BIG! HE'S STRONG! HE'S HARD AND CAN GET EVEN HARDER! IT'S TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"**

Stepping out of the tunnel and walking to the arena, the literal man of steel of Class 1-B couldn't help but scowl a bit. He wasn't against humor, hell, he was more than willing to serve as the butt of any joke if it made his friends laugh and feel happier. And he normally loved the energy of the Voice Hero, as a teacher and a hero, but…

"Really?" Tetsutetsu growled, more to himself than anyone else. "You're gonna use the exact same opening you used for that 1-A look-a-like?"

If it weren't for the cheering he was receiving as he stepped onto the raised arena floor, the steely teen would've had to consider taking the joke as more of an insult.

 **"AND FROM THE SOUTHWEST GATE, IT'S ANOTHER CLASS 1-A CONTENDER! WITH A PEDIGREE SO PRESTIGIOUS HE'S ALMOST ROYALTY AND A COUNTENANCE ALREADY AT THE LEVEL OF SOME PROS… IT'S TENYA IIDA!"**

As the stadium shook with wild applause and cheer, Tenya couldn't help but wince at the over-the-top greeting.

The speedster had learned long ago that he had to tune out the empty praise and expectations of glory that weighed upon his family name. His older brother had made it very clear to him, back when he'd first gotten his first 'Engine' blowout at four and a half, that he, Tenya Iida, was his own man. He was the only one who could decide how he would tackle his life. If he wanted to be hero, that was great, but his victories and defeats, especially today, would never impact his family's love for him.

 **"AND LOOK AT THAT! THE SPEEDSTER OF 1-A HAS HIS OWN CHEERLEADERS!"**

Wait… cheerleaders?!

Sure enough, as Tenya whipped his head to the side, the bespectacled teen could see clustered together in the student section designated for… Business? Or was that Support? Regardless, a bunch of non-Hero Course girls were holding up signs with his name colored brightly upon them.

Whipping back around, the thoroughly mortified speedster hoped that Uraraka-san wouldn't take such a sight the wrong way!

Needless to say, if the son of the Iida clan could see his class's seating section, he would've seen the rest of his classmates inching away from a now furiously blank-faced brunette. They were smart enough to not let their eyes deceive them; the aura bleeding off of the gravity manipulator was deadly.

 **"Alright gentlemen!"** Midnight called out, graciously receiving both competitors' attention, **"You know the rules by now. BEGIN!"**

As expected, Tetsutetsu immediately activated his Quirk the second he was allowed. His skin rapidly turned to steel, and in no time, the manliest man of 1-B was ready to give it his all in the fight.

But the steely teen had learned his lesson since the last time he'd fought anyone. Osowiec and Sila had beaten it into even his metal head what his weaknesses had been, and the price he'd one day pay if he didn't work to correct them. Giving an opponent the chance to think, learn, and or adapt was a deadly mistake, and underestimating anyone was just asking for pain or death. It was all well and good to be manly, but the manliest thing of all was making sure everyone came home at the end of the day.

Perhaps a bit dark and macabre compared to how he'd been before, but Tetsutetsu's therapist had said during their last meeting that he was progressing as well as could be expected through the trauma from the training. And if he'd had a few at-home study nights with Pony since everything went down? The doc hadn't disapproved.

But back to business. To honor the two brutal teachers who'd taught him, Tetsutetsu swore he was going to win. He'd learned his lesson, it was time to compare notes with 1-A.

The youngest son of Iida knew every well that he'd need to treat his opponent seriously. As a fellow Heroics student, the steel teen deserved nothing less of course. More than that, such a defensive Quirk would put him at a supreme disadvantage right from the start. He'd have to give it his all if he wanted a chance to win.

Just like that, the battle kicked into gear.

Tenya accelerated forward in a blaze of speed, clearing the distance between the two opponents in a single second. But Tetsutetsu had been ready for just that sort of attack.

 **BOOM!**

The navy speedster's enhanced side kick crashed into the metal man's chest with an explosion of power and displaced air. The monstrous collision stole the breath from many a spectator, but after the dust had cleared… Tetsutetsu was revealed to have not moved more than half an inch backward.

"What the…?!" Tenya was understandably surprised. He'd been capable of kicking through a solid wood log forty-five centimeters thick since he'd been a child, and while he hadn't expected one strike to be enough… to be stopped like that?

"ORA!"

Tetsutetsu's shout jarred the speedster from his shock, but it was too late. The steely teen grabbed the offending limb lodged against his pecs and yanked his opponent with all his might. Letting go immediately, the bespectacled teen was sent rolling behind him before he slowed enough to even attempt to stand back up.

 **"AND WHAT A START LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IIDA'S ATTEMPT AT A SURPRISE ATTACK ONLY LEFT HIM AS THE ONE LEFT IN SHOCK!"**

Present Mic's on-the-ball commentary earned many positive reactions from the crowd. If the last match had gotten everyone excited and laughing, this match proved to be the battle of body and spirit they'd been waiting for. After all, who didn't love an underdog?

"What incredible strength!" Tenya huffed, unable to keep from praising his opponent as he flipped onto his back prepared to spring back up to his feet as his brother had taught him. Perhaps he'd have to take a more intellectual approach? "It seems I need to—"

"GGRRRAAAAAA!"

There was barely any time to react.

In the blink of an eye, Tetsutetsu had counterattacked, unwilling to allow Tenya even the chance of getting back up. The speedster instead had to roll to the left to narrowly avoid a steel-covered elbow drop, courtesy of 1-B's manliest man.

 **BOOM!**

The arena's concrete flooring fractured, small pebbles scattering under the savage force of the metal man's impact. In a moment of complete randomosity, a stray piece of gravel shot out and managed to crash against the youngest Iida's glasses.

Rolling again to get clear of ground zero, Tenya quickly jumped to his feet and put some real distance between himself and the metal monster he'd unexpectedly found himself facing. Since Midnight hadn't stopped the fight, it was clear to the bespectacled teen that apparently destroying the arena wasn't against the rules. Quite an interesting fighting style. But then, it'd been the height of arrogance and foolishness to believe his own style would've dictated the entire match.

 **"Once upon a time I would've labeled Tetsutetsu as brash and boastful and thoroughly dependent on his Quirk's toughness. Now, however, I see that certain… rigorous… training methods have allowed him to grow as a hero and discard much of his uneducated baggage. It seems he's learned a lot under Kan's tutelage."**

Eraserhead's rough words only worried the navy speedster down below. It seemed as if he wouldn't be able to keep enough room to breathe then.

Pushing himself off the divot in the concrete he'd made, Tetsutetsu felt the monotonous words of praise fan the flames of his determination.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

The metal man's roar almost sounded… pained.

Tenya didn't have time to think. The steely teen was on him, pressing forward, blocking any chance for maneuverability. The speedster couldn't find a proper line for acceleration. Dodging was all he could do.

To say he'd never felt so powerless before would have been an understatement for Tenya. He may have more speed than others, and a certain type of strength derived from that speed, but against this relentlessly offensive defense? His power would mean nothing if he couldn't get a chance to use it.

In the stands, at home, at bars, in the streets, everywhere, the public was going crazy. It was a spectacle! The youngest Iida had been expected to win the fight hands down, but the tenacious Transformer's brutality was bringing around the odds with each passing second. Cries of support for both competitors rang through the air, and with every strike blocked or evaded, every blow that landed or glanced aside, civilians and pros alike got even more hyped up.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Class 1-A Seating Box…_

In his seat, Izuku could only silently seethe as he took in all the mindless bloodlust around him. What—

 **Sheep.**

Reaping pleasure on the backs of the suffering of children. Cheering for their pain. How—

 **Sinful.**

Coins traded hands and filled pockets freely. The greed of Man unleashed to show their deprived—

 **Decadence.**

The pressure inside had built to a boiling point. Just as Izuku was about to erupt…

"TENYA-KUN!"

Ochaco Uraraka jumped to her feet and screamed so loudly that those of Class 1-A feared the brunette would collapse her own lungs. The cry had not been unexpected, but what surprised those who listened was that the young woman had not bellowed so loudly with despair, but…

"YOU CAN FLY!"

 **Hope.**

 _Back in UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

Against all odds, Tenya managed to hear that one scream, that one shout of encouragement from the young lady on his mind. It should've been impossible, a cute and bubbly voice such as hers shouldn't have had the power to overcome the noise of thousands. But judging the speedster's suddenly stiffened posture, he had.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Tetsutetsu roared, lunging in to attack once again. Nothing about the match had changed for him; allowing his opponent any room at all would cost him dearly.

"Not today!" Tenya shouted right back, making a lunge of his own even though he had no room to accelerate, "Because—"

Instead of the expected kick, the youngest Iida made a half step and… hopped. Landing on Tetsutetsu's chest, the speedster used the metal man's moment of confusion to push his Engines, which had never stopped accelerating, into the next gear. Kicking downward with everything he had, Tenya launched himself into the air like a rocket.

"I CAN FLY!"

It wasn't his secret special move, Recipro Burst, not by a long shot, but maybe it was best to keep his trump card for later anyway. And this move was close enough regardless, special in its own way as it reminded the speedster of the time he'd spent with the girl he was training with slash dating.

Reaching the top of his arc, the youngest Iida gave it all he had, one of his Engines shrieking with the effort of gaining just a meter more. Doing this naturally caused his body to begin rotating, and when he finally heeded gravity's call and fell back to Earth, Tenya took all of that force and put it into accelerating even faster into a spiraling kick.

The attack was too quick for Tetsutetsu's inexperienced eyes to follow, aerial combat something he'd never handled before. The spinning kick found its mark, his head, and the force of impact alone was powerful enough to leave the metal man disoriented, on top of being driven into the concrete like a railroad spike up to his waist.

Tenya landed in a crouch, instinctively switching gears. Now pushing his other leg's Engine to its limit, the speedster leaned forward to put every ounce of energy he had into this last attack… when something went wrong.

 **CRACK!**

With a sinking feeling even amidst all the adrenaline, Tenya recognized the sound of his glasses breaking. The hairline fracture caused by the seemingly innocuous piece of gravel that had kicked up at the beginning of the fight, combined with the deadly G-forces of his new move, had proven too much for the athletic eyewear.

Losing his eyesight, Tenya hesitated. He knew where his target was, but he just couldn't make himself move as smoothly now that he couldn't see. In turn, that threw off the youngest Iida's aim, missing Tetsutetsu's head by barely a millimeter.

The steely teen, however, seized his chance. All it took was a straight to the face.

 **WHAM!**

Tenya skidded back onto the ground, face to the sky. He didn't get back up.

 **"AND IT'S LIGHTS OUT FOR THE STIFF SPEEDSTER! THE MANLY MAN OF METAL TAKES THE CLEAR WIN!"**

The Voice Hero's words earned more than few groans, but mostly the audience had been too enthralled with the fight to notice. Many had been rooting for Iida, either due to his pedigree or generally believing in the boy, while others had seen the young Transformer with the repetitive name and taken a liking to his impenetrable defense.

 **"Actually…"**

Normally only speaking as minimally as possible, the addition of Eraserhead caught everyone's attention. A massive screen on the jumbo screen flickered to life, and a rerun of the fight's last few seconds began to play. A slow effect was added as the camera zoomed in on Iida's glasses.

 **"It's entirely possible that this match could've ended differently if not for one single factor. Gear malfunction is a very real hazard we, as Heroes, deal with out in the field. Both students did well, and I'm sure from now on they'll always remember to correct any defects in their Hero personas, be they physical, psychological… or material."**

Loud applause answered the spur-of-the-moment lesson and the stadium soaked in the wise words shared to them by one of the most mysterious underground pros in the world.

Down in the ring, Tetsutetsu pulled himself out of the ground with a heave of effort, scrambling to his feet as the cheering only got louder. Realizing his opponent was beginning to stir, the manliest man of 1-B hobbled over and stuck out a hand to the downed Iida. Truly, the steely teen might've been ready to take on a Behemoth at a moment's notice, but he was likewise always ready to be a real man and show proper sportsmanship.

Midnight cooing at the 'action' kicking off in front of her somewhat reduced the impact of the nascent moment however.

Generally, the post-match vibes were positive, the fight had been intense and both students had shown their all. However, a certain pink-haired woman of middling age was not feeling too keen about how the third round had gone.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Fourth Level Balcony Room, Authorized Personnel Only…_

"This… this isn't how it was supposed to go!" Haruno growled from her hidden away vantage point, biting at her nails. "How could a child of Iida lose to some no-name upstart?"

Tenya Iida had been meant to win that match. He'd had the Quirk, the pedigree, and a carefully selected opponent. There was no way the son of some random small-time transportation business could've hoped to compare to the blood of Heroes. 'Steel' was impressive, for what it was, but no commoner should've been able to develop such combat potential before they'd even finished their first year at UA!

"Perhaps… the Quirk and the pedigree have less to do with a person's true potential than you think, ne?"

The calm and eloquent voice, coming from right behind the hidden security advisor, caused the woman to yelp in surprise. Whipping around, Haruno saw the thin woman from before, the one who'd been with Nezu. That smile, those oddly pitch-black sunglasses, that mug of coffee…

Why did such innocuous sights send a wave of dread crashing through her?

Haruno felt as if her heart was beats away from freezing up at any moment.

"Well now, you did exactly as I knew you would!" Smith chirped, lighthearted snickering contrasting with the growing weight of malevolence the pinkette could feel crushing her every second. "I guess it's time for us to… get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

Had Haruno been able to move, the middle-aged woman would've run as far away from the younger ravenette as fast as her body would've allowed. But… her legs refused to move.

 **CREAK…**

And the door to her room had just closed.

There was no escaping now.

 _UA's Sports Festival Stadium, Contestant Arena…_

With the damage to the ring having been more spot-specific than widespread, Cementoss took his time to refill Tetsutetsu's divots individually, deciding to leave the few piles of debris that had managed to accumulate for later, after the entire first set of matches had been completed. Meanwhile, the next two competitors were making their way from the waiting room to their entrance tunnels.

At her spot, Midnight stood and surveyed the stadium, for once at ease. The order of the tournament might've been obviously fixed beyond acceptable levels, there'd now been a fight that proved students would still be able to showcase their skills and power just fine. The ravenette had to wonder though, what was the thinking for putting these two against one another?

 **"AND NOW, FROM THE NORTHEAST GATE, RISING UP FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS AND WIELDING STRONG DISCIPLINE AND DETERMINATION AS SKILLFULLY AS SHE DOES HER FISTS—IT'S THE CLASS PRESIDENT AND BIG SISTER OF THE HEROICS COURSE 1-B! ITSUKA KENDO!"**

From the tunnel stepped the muscular ginger herself, Itsuka Kendo sprinting those last few meters to the arena. Nervous as she was, and as embarrassed as that intro had made her feel, the martial artist still managed to wave to the cheering public and the flashing cameras. A big smile and clear eyes reflected the young woman's heart, easily understood by her family and friends back home—she was here to do her best for the world to see.

The crowd quieted…

 **"AND FROM THE SOUTHEAST GATE, SPORTING A PEDIGREE WORTH A COUNTRY-SIZED DIAMOND, AN EDUCATED MIND FIT FOR A QUEEN, AND A BODY THAT MAKES EVEN PRO-HEROINES GREEN WITH ENVY—IT'S THE PRESIDENT OF THE HEROICS COURSE 1-A! MOMO YAOYOROZU!"**

As the mature young woman gracefully glided out from the shadow of her tunnel, the raucous cheering that met her could not have contrasted her more. It wasn't that the heiress was nervous, or even embarrassed by being announced in such a way and had clammed up. In actuality, Momo had just been raised and trained from a young age to never let mentions of her wealth affect her, at least on the outside.

And that left her walking up to the arena with all the regal stiffness of a monarch.

Of course, when the cheering began to take on a more… lewd… tone, the young ravenette was happy she'd taken such lessons in her childhood.

 **"I will remind all of you right now that these young heroines-in-training, regardless of their development in any way, are still legally considered minors. They're protected by laws their seniors aren't, especially those regarding… inappropriate attentions. So don't. Try. It."**

The cold, gravelly words of the Erasure Hero caused a ripple of nervous chuckling to roll through the stadium. Luckily, it also managed to successfully quiet the lewder cheers that both girls had begun to pick out from the general noise.

"And as another reminder, as their teachers, misbehavior of any sort from us will also be swiftly punished," Aizawa growled to his friend, flicking his mic off before anyone could hear the venom in his voice. "By Nezu."

"Geez! Chill out!" Hizashi warbled, a nervous tick flaring up as he moved his hands in a placating gesture. "Since when were you Mr. Sensitive when it comes to your students?"

The other UA faculty member presiding over the tournament, meanwhile, was sure as hell not glancing at the young Yaoyorozu with envy, hell no. She was the definition of sensuality and provocation; she plagued the dreams and nightmares of youngsters and adults alike; she'd changed the very laws with her daring…

Oh who was she kidding? She envied that girl her metabolism something fierce!

It just wasn't fair! As soon as the heiress had realized that she didn't have to follow her parents' restrictive dietary rules when in Lunch Rush's domain, Momo had quickly indulged in the one habit she loved with a passion that her mother and father absolutely detested… eating like a goddamn pig. Or, now she could say, Izuku after heavy Quirk use.

For a normal person, gorging as much as the Yaoyorozu girl would in one sitting was unhealthy at best and dangerous at worst. Not to mention 'regular' people could hardly stomach watching her when she really got going. In fact many of the boys who'd come sniffing around the princess those first weeks of the semester had been immediately put off by witnessing their goddess scarf down three double burgers in as many minutes, as her appetizer.

And through all that eating, the heiress hadn't appeared to have gained a single pound. A quick study in Recovery Girl's office, not that Midnight had been eavesdropping, had revealed that the Yaoyorozu girl had actually been underweight this entire time! She needed to eat at least three times as much as the everyday Joe, or her Quirked physiology began to wither.

Privately, Momo had been utterly over the moon at the news. While she loved them dearly, watching her parents get officially scolded for enforcing a diet 'detrimental to the growth of one of Japan's future heroes' had been a treat. And if she had in fact gained some weight over that past few months, well… it'd all gone to places she was sure no one would complain about. No one but her and her back that is.

 **"Alright ladies!"** Midnight called out, shaking herself back to reality, **"Remember the rules; no dirty fighting but otherwise anything goes. BEGIN!"**

Years of training her body to react instantly snapped Itsuka into motion, hurtling toward Momo like a fiery missile. The martial artist knew that the 'Creation'-user was more dangerous the longer she was given time to think and use her Quirk, so the only chance she had was to go on the offensive and never stop. Just like Tetsutetsu had.

She too had learned her lesson.

What was the difference between 1-A and 1-B?

What did it take to be selected for that other, seemingly more prestigious class?

The only difference Itsuka could find… was their lack of hesitance. They leapt to fight, to defend, while others stayed back.

She was guilty of it. Even as the president and big sister of Class 1-B, she'd hesitated against Nevesta. The 'villainess' had been an unknown, and that had been enough for her to not go all in. She'd been unsure; would her opponent play fair? What was her combat style?

Those questions had been nothing more than the excuses of a girl afraid to put her life on the line to save others.

And she didn't want to be that little girl anymore.

Already, her opposite in 1-A had faced down an entire gang of rapists and murderers, knowing full well the fate that awaited her should she have lost to such scum. Yaoyorozu had tackled the threat head on, with no hesitation, all to protect her friends.

Itsuka had sworn, first to herself, then her dad, her friends, her therapist, anyone who'd listen… she was going to change herself. She was going to become that hero who'd never hesitate.

And this would be her first step.

"HYAAAA!"

The war cry resonated through the air as Itsuka swung a gigantified hand at Yaoyorozu in a classic cross chop.

The 'Creation'-user pulled a rudimentary kite shield from her stomach, slinging the sheet of iron up at the last second.

 **THWACK!**

The impact shook both combatants, but Itsuka noticed something… off.

Yaoyorozu had almost sailed to the side, as if she'd been hit with far more force than she knew she'd put into the strike. What was she up to?

Huddled behind her shield, Momo skid over the concrete a fair distance from her opponent. Standing tall, the ravenette lowered her creation and showed off a rather playful smirk.

"Clever…" Itsuka murmured, finally realizing what had happened, "You jumped in the direction of my attack, reducing the impact and getting you more distance…"

Instead of answering, Momo began to strafe to the side, a move that she could see her fiery opponent recognized as her bidding her time. As long as she didn't—

"OOOOORRRAAAA!"

Itsuka roared as she dashed toward Yaoyorozu again, covering the distance in an instant once again due to her rigorous training. It was time to unleash her assault.

 **BAM!**

A powerful jab, but this time there was no Quirk-use. If the heiress was just going to use her own force against her, then she'd just keep it old school to keep the pressure up.

 **BAM!**

The jab flowed into a kick, forcing the 'Creation'-user to take a step back or take a foot to the gut. It was moments like these that made Itsuka glad she'd followed her dad's bushido in regards to martial arts, as goofy as the man could be sometimes. While most practitioners nowadays couldn't separate themselves from their Quirks, becoming dependent on them to perform the moves they'd learned, she'd been taught the original way of doing things.

That was to say, Quirklessly.

Itsuka didn't make a point to bring it up, but she'd gone through her own kind of hell to make sure she'd mastered her family's style without ever having to activate 'Big Fist' if she needed to. Now that perseverance was paying off in spades as she dominated an opponent who'd been meant to be her superior.

 **BAM!**

A second, lightning fast roundhouse kick. The power behind the strike was enough to rip the desperately held shield from Class 1-A's princess, leaving Yaoyorozu defenseless. Victory at hand, Itsuka decided she wasn't going to leave anything to chance. Normally she'd never consider being so brutal to a friend, and Yaoyorozu was a friend, but her counterpart needed to learn this lesson apparently. Overreliance on one's Quirk, complacency with one's abilities, those were ingredients for one's downfall. Just as they'd proven to be the ravenette's today.

Spinning as she came down from her kick, Itsuka activated her Quirk as her body rotated around, gathering momentum to deliver an overwhelmingly powerful chop with the back of her hand to Yaoyorozu. This was going to be the end—

 **CRACK!**

"GGHHAAAAA!" Itsuka's cry of agony caused many who were watching the beat down to wince in sympathetic pain.

Stumbling back, the redheaded president of 1-B deactivated her Quirk, shocks pulsing through her hand. Already a bruise was forming along the side, and her pinky and ring fingers were bent at odd angles. On top of that, the rest of the entire limb wouldn't respond either.

Itsuka's hand was entirely broken.

Lifting watering teal eyes up, the martial artist zeroed in on her opponent, quickly understanding exactly what had happened.

Yaoyorozu had created a pair of tonfas from her forearms, probably when she'd been in mid-spin, and had raised the solid weapons together to aggressively block her attack.

And now the ravenette was charging at her.

"I'M SORRY!" Momo shouted, beginning her counter-assault. The heiress mightn't have been an official martial artist per se, but she did have years of weapons training under her belt that may or may not have been done in secret from her parents.

The tonfas flew with grace and precision, targeting non-lethal zones that would nonetheless incapacitate any recipient with enough repetition. To Momo's surprise, her strikes managed to land true more often than not. Each swing, each successful attack caused her opponent to cry out in pain.

And take a step back. Already they were almost to the edge of the arena.

 **"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! THIS BATTLE JUST GOT ENTIRELY ONE-SIDED FOLKS! WHAT HAPPENED?!"**

Present Mic's commentary almost didn't overcome the sheer volume of the loudly cheering stadium audience, but just barely did. If she weren't trying to keep from getting the ever-loving shit beaten out of her, Kendo's pride would've been hurt at such a blatant description of the fight's turnaround.

 **"While Kendo had the right idea in the beginning, her initial analysis is what ultimately failed her. She perceived Yaoyorozu's shield as the largest obstacle between her attacks and her opponent, and with anyone else it might've been. But against someone with near limitless potential when it comes to creating objects on the fly, a single shield is nothing. Instead, Kendo should've gone for something that would've actually affected Yaoyorozu regardless of what she schemed, like her balance. That would've assured she couldn't utilize her intellect and come up with this plan."**

Hearing her homeroom teacher's words caused Momo to wince.

There was no great scheme or multistep plan. She'd only used a shield to hold Kendo off because it was one of the most basic things she knew how to create. After she'd stayed in the game long enough, she'd been able to create her tonfas. Those in turn were really only tools to buy time while she slowly recounted how to build a taser.

Itsuka used that split second Momo wasted to wince and did the only thing she could think of; she tackled her fellow class president to the ground, erasing the ravenette's range advantage. She wouldn't be able to use the tonfa effectively if she couldn't build up a little momentum behind them.

The suddenness of the move threw Momo off balance, but as she fell, she managed to twist, toss her creations away, and grab hold of the now shocked martial artist. Shifting into a half Judo throw, the ravenette ensured that at the very least her redheaded rival wouldn't come out of their encounter with the upper hand.

"AUGH!" Itsuka bit down on her pain as she fell on her broken hand, the hot wave of prickling agony washing over her and leaving her stunned for three whole seconds.

That was more than enough time for Momo to grab her opponent's legs, step over her, and put her into a Full Boston Crab hold.

"GHAAAA!" Hearing their class president and big sis cry out in such gut-wrenching agony tore at the hearts of Class 1-B, but none made any attempt to stop the fight. Not only would it have been a fruitless endeavor, but they knew better than to interfere in a battle between warriors.

Midnight, having watched the entire match from the best seat in the house, decided at that moment that the criteria for win-by-submission had been fulfilled and stepped closer to the two girls to ask if Kendo wished to yield. Seeing the heroine, an inspiration for young Japanese girls everywhere, walking toward her sparked the redhead's flickering spirit into full blaze.

Itsuka Kendo made her last stand.

Pushing ever bit of will she had had left into her Quirk, Itsuka managed one last activation in her good hand. With the momentary enhanced strength of the enlarged limb, the martial artist pounded the ground under her.

 **THUMP!**

The desperate strength was just enough, and Momo was unseated, this time leaving the ravenette as the one stunned on the ground for a couple of seconds. Scrambling, the martial artist used that scant time as best she could.

Jumping on top of Momo, Itsuka positioned herself over the heiress and grabbed for her shirt so she could use her elbow and smack her into submission… then things went… weird.

"Kyaaa!"

Instead of the expected cry of pain, a delightful sound escaped Momo's lips. The pitch gave Itsuka pause, and that was enough for the redhead to notice her hand had grabbed something more than just the collar of the heiress' shirt. Looking down, the martial artist realized she'd gotten a fierce grip on… Momo's breast.

"I…" Itsuka failed to formulate any sentence whatsoever. What did one say in this kind of situation?

Instead of immediately letting go, as she didn't want to give her opponent the chance to attack her in turn, the president of 1-B shifted slightly, causing Momo to lift her knee instinctively.

Right between her opponent's legs.

Nerves of an entirely different sort lit up in Itsuka's brain as a certain sensitive area was stimulated. The feeling… didn't feel bad. Like, at all.

Unfortunately for some unfathomable reason, possibly the unexpectedly addictive sensation of lightning coursing through her brain, Itsuka found herself squeezing the large breast captured in her good hand in return.

There was no moan this time.

Looking down at Momo with teal eyes beginning to haze over, Itsuka found the ravenette glowering back at her with a cold glare.

 **BZZZT!**

The nice feeling electricity that had been scrambling Itsuka's brain was immediately replaced by agonizing bolts of actual electricity as a taser was jabbed into her side, right under her own cloth-bound chest and between two ribs. The device's discharge sent the martial artist into a muscular seizure, and Momo quickly stood up as soon as her opponent collapsed off of her.

Then she tased the martial artist again.

 **BZZZT!**

And then a third time for good measure.

 **BZZZT!**

 **"And that's the match!"** Midnight cut in before Momo could go for a fourth jab, a stiff grin on the dominatrix cum heroine's face. **"Itsuka Kendo is unable to continue, victory goes to Momo Yaoyorozu!"**

The stadium erupted in cheers, the outcome finally lining up with what had been expected. Immediately civilians and pros alike began discussing the fight they'd just seen with their neighbors, points and counterpoints whizzing through the air like bullets. Here and there, a quick-witted soul or two even managed to save and back up clips of the soon-to-be-famous 'groping moment' for later study.

 _[REDACTED] Underground Facility, [REDACTED] [REDACTED]…_

From amongst the refurbished machines whirring away around him, a man wearing an accented plague mask scowled as he read another output of data from the generations old computer that took up a majority of his desk. The racket from the TV placed on the table beside him was grating on his nerves; his itch to cleanse the world of the infection that had engulfed it flaring uselessly.

"Such decadence and corruption. Each and every one of them… are sick and putrid on the inside," the man said to himself as he watched a recap of the first event. The flickering screen landed on a still image of the event's winner, the monster wearing the skin of a boy. "But I'll bring them all the medicine you so desperately need. But you? For you there will only be death!"

Strapped to an old hospital gurney behind the masked man, a small girl laid as quietly as possible, hoping her closed eyes and slowed breathing would pass for sleeping and she'd be left alone. Her old rags had apparently ended up dirtied beyond saving during the last operation, so now a large shirt almost engulfed her, but that was fine. Its size covered the slight flinches she couldn't help as her 'father' began to quietly rage at the picture box next to him.

Time had taught the girl that it was better to be as nonexistent as possible when her 'father' got like that, otherwise she'd be punished severely. And those were worse than even the punishments she'd get for not eating all the yucky paste she was given to eat on a daily basis. Even though it was gone now, she could still feel the phantom pain of the hole they'd cut into her throat, and the tube they'd jammed into, it when she'd last refused the paste.

At least now she got an apple along with the paste.

But that didn't make up for what came after. Needles still really hurt, and being conscious while she was ripped apart whenever her 'father' needed something else deeper inside her always made the day a nightmare that never ended.

Today though, had been special… unlike anything else had ever been to her.

Her 'father' had always called her a monster, worth only what was inside her, 'the key to wiping out all the sick people outside.' But she'd never seen another monster before… until earlier today.

 _'The Monster of UA…'_ The moniker resonated inside the little girl's heart far stronger than she'd believed possible, _'I want to meet him, that Monster. Maybe we could be happy together, away from people we could hurt…'_

* * *

 **Magnus:** The next chapter will see the end of the first round! Also, more insight on the other factions in play will be shown, so, stay tuned!

 **The_0bservanc3:** Hey all! So with everything going on right now, we realize that times are tough for everyone. But if you feel able to support Magnus and myself we'd love to have you! Just use the wonderful site of P-A-T-R-E-O-N and add "thewriterstwo" after the "/" in the URL.

In the meantime, please enjoy this Omake requested by one of our patrons!

* * *

 **Omake – Blood and Science – For LeafBladeFox**

For Chiyo Shuzenji, her birthday might've well have come early; the day she was able to properly study Cursed Blood had finally come! And she was ecstatic.

Recovery Girl had been nearly frantic over the past weeks, gathering over twenty presentations for why certain procedures should be allowed, and had given them all to Nezu for review. While many she'd desired to carry out had been denied, many more of the most needed ones had still been approved.

"Will that be all?" Izuku asked, eyeing the two adults that had taken over the testing lab as he sat in the padded chair. His arm was still turned up and had an IV line lodged in its biggest vein.

When the young necromancer had heard that Lily's father, the infamous Takeo Go, had basically moved into UA's medical wing, he'd been understandably nervous. Fortunately, or unfortunately, just as Lily had prophesized, the massive scientist had barely bothered them at all after that first day. Apparently, studying the data coming in from his Quirk consumed a lot of the bald man's time.

It better have, he'd only checked on Lily once a week since finding her again. And while Izuku wouldn't say anything yet, he could clearly see, and feel, how that fact affected the littlest zombie's mood.

"Not yet," Go replied sternly, not quite glaring at him with no little animosity, "You still must verbally command your… Quirk… to cooperate with the tests."

It seemed that neglectful as he was, and as absorbed in his work as he was, Takeo Go would remain a resentful father.

Well shit.

"Here," Recovery Girl said, handing Izuku a sheet of paper, "Read this to the test tubes, then you can go."

The verdanette pulled out the IV before either scientist could and got to his feet, grabbing the paper from the elderly nurse. Giving the words a once over, the necromancer almost failed to hold in a snort.

"To my blood, Quirk of mine, hear me…" Izuku dutifully recited, almost cringing at how bad the words spilling from his mouth were. It was clear to him that whoever had written these lines had had no idea what they were doing to rhythm and rhyme at the time. It was atrocious. But he read on. "The tests to come are yours to heed. Their aid is mine, your master, as your limitations I seek to know. Your power is mine and it is for the people these trials you'll undergo. Obey and remain, time you're foe, until no longer your strength you can sustain."

When he was finished, Izuku did end up giving a small snort, followed immediately by a small apology. He couldn't help but think it was kind of hilarious though. These agents of science had just assumed his stylistic approach to giving his Quirk verbal commands was the ONLY way to make his blood obey him. Was he being too dramatic?

"That's it, you can go now," Recovery Girl said, motioning toward the exit, only to change gears at the last second. "Remember to come back for the results after the festival. I might have to be on-call as usual but the tests will still be going on for the duration. I'm sure our findings will be as beneficial to you."

Izuku nodded, giving a warm, sincere smile to the elderly nurse. He was grateful to her… for finally letting him leave this claustrophia-inducing place. Just as the verdanette turned around to face the door to freedom, he was met with a wall of muscle.

"You tell Masao that Pappy will be taking her to the movies this Saturday," Go said, his tone low enough that it was clear he was in no way asking. The menacing glare helped too. "And I do not want to be hearing you have been making her cry when we go."

The young necromancer gave a firm nod before fleeing the area. Would it kill the guy to be less aggressive with even the simplest of things?

A moment of silence filled the lab…

"Alright, let's begin Takkun!" Chiyo cried with a cheerful voice, nearly hopping in place if her old bones had let her. "It's time to see what makes this Quirk really tick."

A stoic nod from her giant of a coworker, one she'd acquired… sometime in the past… was all the elderly nurse needed. Faster than one would expect from one her age, Chiyo moved about and had set up cameras to properly record their research before Takkun had even looked away from the door he'd been glaring at.

 _Test #1: Reanimation Activation Limit…_

Several rats had been laid upon a table, the lot ranging from two days dead to six hours fresh. Each and every one had met their end at the hands of Recovery Girl's scalpel, or had been subjects in other tests focused samples of other UA students with flesh and or blood related Quirks.

The results? They made Chiyo clench her teeth.

"Twenty-four hours…" the elderly nurse grumbled, "On the goddamn dot."

There went her dream of reviving the greatest heroes of old and ushering in a second Golden Age of Heroics.

"It's at least consistent with what has been previously observed," Takkun said, going over old notes and writing down extensive new ones. "In the Nikaido case, the father was unable to be raised, while the daughter faced no issues. The only difference was time and cause of death. The latter had already been ruled out as a contributing variable."

It was still disheartening to the elderly nurse as she prodded one of the dead rats fruitlessly. It had been dead for only twenty-four hours and five minutes but gave as little response as one of the ones that had been dead for two days now. Meanwhile, one that had been prepared only twenty-three hours and fifty-five minutes ago sat within arms reach, staring at her as if waiting for a command.

Its glowing scarlet gaze was disturbing.

"Well, as disappointing as this was…" Chiyo eventually said, causing Takkun to look up from his work, "Let's continue with the next test."

Go personally found nothing bad at all in regards to the test's results. Twenty-four hours to reanimate a corpse was an extraordinarily large window. There was the easily considered limitation that a clever villain could just hide away the bodies of victims to render the ability null, but still… even then, the brat could just use his blood as a truth serum if they captured said villain.

But he didn't have enough data to determine which was a worse fate.

 _Test #2 Response and Connection to Immunology…_

Izuku Midoriya was not the first regenerator that Recovery Girl had studied in her long and storied career in the medical field, but he was the first to apparently wield absolute immunity. As a given, regenerators healed quickly, so much so that in some cases there were reports of illness and diseases passing without notice entirely until routine blood work was done and the resultant antibodies were found.

However, not every regenerator was so lucky, and using their natural abilities as a treatment for others had been outlawed by the UN decades ago anyway after a scientist in some America city with an ice Quirk had gone mad when he'd diagnosed his ill wife as terminal. He'd frozen her solid and then had proceeded to kidnap every man, woman, and child he could find with Quirks even remotely related to healing blood and cut them to pieces, all to test and see if those Quirks could act like rudimentary vaccines.

It was for those reasons that diseases that attacked the immune system were still a huge problem today. That also didn't factor in that those with Quirks that granted them some degree of personal immunity or advanced regeneration could still be carriers for said viruses and risked infecting others while feeling fine themselves.

In the face of all of that medical history, Midoriya seemed to be the exception.

Finally being granted Tae Yamada's file, after citing its use for the tests, had brought to light some… rather disturbing revelations. According to the document, the undead young woman had been afflicted by no less than a dozen severely insidious sexually transmitted diseases, some of which had only even come into existence thanks to the Quirk Era. Two of those dozen, one an old hanger on from the past and the other one of the newer strains, were viruses that relentlessly attacked immune systems and were effectively incurable by the natural body, even Quirked.

And yet, the last test done on Miss Yamada showed that every trace of those dozen diseases was now gone… all thanks to Midoriya's Quirk.

"But this is impossible!" Takkun shouted from one of the printers as he read the data gathered from the antibodies test. "According to this, Midoriya-san has never been sick!"

Chiyo felt a shot of adrenaline light up her creaking joints as she bolted over and snatched the papers from Takkun's large hands. Perhaps her other dream, of developing a true panacea from the verdanette's super antibodies, could still come true?!

"I knew the Quirk was strong," the elderly nurse tittered as she began to scan the read outs, "But never? He was in direct contact with a disease ridden corpse, a bleeding corpse, for hours awhile back. Imagine the antibodies from that experience!"

"That's not what I meant…" Takkun said, shaking his head. The mountainous man pointed to a few key lines on the paper. "See, there's nothing. It's as if Midoriya-san has never been exposed to… to anything at all. Ever. Like he lives in a sealed box."

A thorough once over, clear of preemptive excitement, had Chiyo biting back a sailor's curse.

All the results… every one… was negative.

There were no signs of the antibodies that should've been produced from the last seasonal outbreak of the flu. There were no overactive allergy markers, no hereditary inheritances. There wasn't even a single antibody from the universal rhinovirus group that the general populace received.

Nothing.

"Did you run a blank by mistake?"

The question was given with no little amount of despair and grasping at straws. The results in their hands should not have been possible. Even the most powerful regenerator on record had antibodies from the mutation Quirk fighting off infections. Hell, the fever Midoriya-san had reported had during the USJ Incident was proof enough that he had some kind of immunological response.

Right?!

"I ran the test five times…" Takkun reported, scarred face grim. "There's something… else… going on here. Let's run another test… Separate this time."

Chiyo could only nod. This required immediate investigation, and if they hadn't cleared the coming test with Nezu then they'd have to beg for forgiveness later.

 _Minutes Later…_

Through a special attachment that projected a certain finely tuned microscope's sight onto a monitor, both Chiyo and Takkun were able to closely examine the hastily put together petri dish currently under scrutiny. The dish contained a small amount of Midoriya's blood, untainted from the rat tests. Surprisingly, and perhaps thanks to the verdanette's orders, not only were the boy's red blood cells visible, but so too were translucent microorganisms.

'Cursed Blood' itself.

While they did their best to hide it, neither scientist could completely hide their unease at the sight of the… insectoids? Mollusks? Crustaceans?

"Ready?" Chiyo asked with as much calm as she could muster.

"Ready," Takkun replied, syringe in hand.

The experiment would be simple in principle. Midoriya's blood would be exposed to a shot of blood infected with AIDS. Could it be considered unethical? Perhaps, but they needed to know how it was possible that UA's healthiest student had no observable immunological history.

With the skill and care of a career scientist, Go injected the infected blood into the dish and immediately looked at the monitor.

On the screen, the powerful microscope recorded what could only be considered the bloodiest and most gruesome wholesale slaughter ever recorded… on a micro scale at least. As soon as the AIDS virus had touched a single red blood cell that had a microorganism attached to it, the Quirk entities as a whole had gone into a frenzy akin to starving piranha.

Every piece of biological matter the microorganisms could find they ripped apart and rendered down into base components. The deadly virus, so effective at entering the cells meant to hunt them, was torn asunder with extreme prejudice. Infected white blood cells, normally the Trojan horse the virus used to enter new hosts, were butchered with gleeful violence. Even the few remaining foreign red blood cells that had been healthy were dismantled without pause or hint of mercy.

And then, when there were only fragments and chains of proteins left… the Quirk entities feasted, devouring their haul like gluttons.

Meanwhile, Midoriya's own white blood cells? They hadn't even had a chance to react. A few had managed to wade into the feeding frenzy, but instead of ending up food for the microorganisms, the Quirk entities had… herded… the stray cells to safety, as if they were misbehaving children.

The answer had turned out to be more simple and yet far more horrifying than expected. Midoriya was immune to diseases not because he'd developed super-soldier antibodies thanks to his Quirk or had Quirk-produced resistances, nor because his body could differentiate friend from foe, but because anything that wasn't a part of him was seen as food by his Quirk. Anything not all-natural Midoriya was marked for immediate death and dismantling, storage or consumption.

And there went her dream of making the world's only true panacea.

"Sensei," Takkun whispered, "I think it's time we bring out the… special toys."

Chiyo nodded, it was all she could do.

 _Test #X [REDACTED]_

Go held a larger syringe now, intently glaring at a zombified rat. All cameras, save one, had been turned off. The incinerator in the corner of the room, meant for biologically hazardous waste, had been fired up and its door was already open and waiting. There was no way to know what would happen as a result of this unsanctioned experiment, but being able to quickly and quietly destroy evidence of its existence was a must.

And anyway, they'd report it if it was successful. If not, well no one needed to know it ever happened. Especially the brat.

"There you go…" Go rumbled as he injected the staring rat with his nanomachines. "Now you're secrets will be ours and we'll see how you really work."

The intent behind this experiment was simple and straightforward; they needed to know how Midoriya's microorganisms actually operated. Go's nanites would latch onto the samples in the test rat and record every spec of data they could. There was so much they didn't know… how did they replicate? How did they repair tissue, or replace cells? Did they communicate?

Go's true purpose in proposing this experiment was for the hope that he could find a way to program his nanites to act like the brat's Quirk. If he succeeded, he'd be able to free Masao from the brat's Quirk, and return his baby boy to his waiting arms.

In the blink of an eye, something went wrong.

 **SSSCCCRRREEECCHHHHHH!**

The rat Go had injected suddenly went berserk, its muscles bulging to unnatural proportions as the glow of its eyes became brighter and harsher. Just as suddenly, the rest of the zombified rats began to screech as well. As one, the undead vermin jumped at the two scientists.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Both Chiyo and Go screamed in sheer terror, the pain of bites and scratches hardly registering in the moment as their fight or flight responses dials over completely to flight.

As they panicked, the rats ran all over the bodies of the two scientists, rampaging the entire time. With one last collective screech, the rats left the duo to their fear and pain and jumped away. Before either Chiyo or Go could think to stop them, the undead vermin made a break for the incinerator and without pause committed mass suicide.

Silence fell upon the lab immediately after, the roar of the incinerator's flames the only sound audible.

Snapping back to herself thanks to years of walking into the world's worst disasters as a part of relief efforts, Chiyo managed to scramble over to the blood samples that hadn't been injected into the rats. Maybe they still had a chance—

Black.

Every test tube, petri dish, and slab they'd kept samples in now showed the blood inside had blacked, as if it had already coagulated and rotted away. Any further experimentation was no physically impossible.

"At least we learned something," Chiyo muttered, "So, not a total loss."

No sooner had the elderly nurse spoken than the speakers set into her lab's ceiling crackled to life.

 ** _"Chiyo-san, Takeo-kun. Please report to my office… now."_**

Nezu… didn't sound pleased.

At all.


End file.
